Searching
by TwilightMommyof4girls
Summary: After Bella's 18th birthday, Edward is more protective, until he hurts her himself. He leaves, afraid of what he's done. The Cullens race after him. Bella alone and unknowingly PREGNANT. Edward is gone. Bella ran away. The Cullens are SEARCHING for both.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story takes place after the dreadful birthday party. Edward is upset but still determined to protect Bella.

BPOV:

I laid on my bed, dressed for school but not motivated to go downstairs. It was Friday, the last day of school for the week. Edward had climbed out of my window 20 minutes ago and would be pulling up momentarily to drive me to school. I wished we didn't have those pretenses anymore. My arm was healing nicely now, just a small jagged scar and one very apologetic Jasper. Edward never left my side when we were with his family. Actually he barely left my side at all.

Charlie was leaving today for a conference in Vancouver Canada. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were supposed to babysit for me because Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Edward were going camping this weekend, at least as far as Charlie knew. What he didn't know was that they were all heading out to hunt in California, all of the Cullens except Edward. It was going to be Edward and I alone all weekend.

"Hey Beautiful. Are you coming to school today?" he said appearing silently in my room.

"I guess so." I said holding my hand out to him so he could pull me up. He kissed each fingertip and then lightly kissed my palm before pulling me up and into his arms. My heart beat at it's maniacal racing pace as it always did when he kissed me. I pulled him in closer and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue traced a path on my lower lip before they willingly parted for him.

"We are never going to make it to school at all if you keep kissing me like that." he said, laughing softly.

"Who needs school?" I said burying my head in his chest and inhaling his scent.

"You do silly girl. It's your first time as a senior." he said kissing the tip of my nose. He pulled me up into his arms and carried me down the stairs only setting me down at the door so that the neighbors didn't see him carrying me to the car.

I grabbed his hand and we ran out into the rain towards his car.

***

School dragged on at it's usual slow pace, the only thing that made it bearable was the beautiful god-like creature that sat next to me in every class, and of course the little pixie that charmed us all. Alice was in 3 classes with us and sat with us at lunch. She was so excited to go on this hunting trip, apparently Jasper had somehow managed a surprise for her and she kept looking to see what it was. So far with no luck.

As soon as the last bell rang we dashed to the parking lot and climbed into the Volvo. All of us anxious to get started with our weekend plans.

Edward dropped Alice at the base of the driveway and drove me home. He dropped me at the door and I rushed upstairs to pack my bag. As I raced back down the stairs I dropped my bag by the door and went into the kitchen to cook dinner. I was so excited to get going I threw together a quick pot of spaghetti and a salad. Just as I was putting the food on the plates Charlie came home.

"You know Bells, you must be a mind reader." he said, "How is it that you always manage to get dinner on the table just as I get home."

"No mind reader Dad. You're just predictable." I smiled at him.

He grinned at me and sat at the table digging into the food. We ate in silence as always. As I was clearing the plates he said, "I should be home late on Sunday. Are you staying with the Cullens until Sunday night or Monday?"

"Ummm Monday I think. Edward and the boys aren't back until Tuesday so it's just us girls." I told him, knowing it would be sunny on Monday and Tuesday. Sometimes having a friend with a built in weather detector was very convenient.

"Okay Bells, I better hit the road if I am going to make the ferry." he told me.

"Bye Dad see you Monday." I said. I finished cleaning the kitchen. No sooner did I hear Charlie's tires leaving the driveway and Alice was at the door.

"You better be ready!!! This surprise stuff is killing me." she yelled, bouncing up and down.

"Of course I'm ready. Let's go." I said. For once I was just as excited as my hyper little best friend.

***

The Cullens were already to go by the time Alice got me back to their house. Jasper sprung the first part of his surprise on Alice as soon as we walked in the door. 2 plane tickets.... destination Paris.

"EEEEEKKKK!!!!" Alice screamed, "How did I not see this?"

"I bought them for Jasper and Mary Whitlock. Not for my nosy pixie wife Mary Alice Brandon Hale Cullen ..." he said smirking at her.

"Wow 3 days in Paris!! I haven't been there in months!!!" she smiled jumping up and down.

"Uhhh we'll actually be there for 2 weeks. It is our anniversary you know." he told her

"Of course I know but I just didn't expect..... oh Jasper." she sprung into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist hugging him tightly.

"I never thought I would see a day when Alice would be speechless." said Emmett

We all laughed except for Jasper and Alice who were so caught up in their own little world that Emmett's comment was completely ignored. Alice and Jasper ran out the back door to Carlisle's Mercedes and drove off into the night. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett headed out the front door as Edward snaked his arms around my waist.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do little brother." Emmett called

Edward growled and I looked up at him and asked, "Is there anything Emmett wouldn't do?"

Emmett laughed as I heard them disappearing into the night. We were finally alone.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him.

He said nothing but grabbed me in his arms and raced up the stairs to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When we reached the door to his room he put me down and told me to close my eyes. I did as I was told and he guided me into the room. He told me I could open my eyes. It was completely changed. There was a massive bed in the center of the room and rich plush carpet on the floor.

"Wow a bed!!" I stuttered. "What happened to the couch?"

"Well my love," he said while kissing my forehead, "The couch was probably about as comfortable as your little bed, but I wanted you to sleep like a queen here."

"As long as I am with you I will." I said while reaching my arms around his neck and lifting my face towards his. He complied with my silent request and lowered his head for a kiss.

It started off sweet and gentle as always but soon I had my hands wrapped into his hair and he had me in his arms lifted off the ground so he didn't have to bend. He carried me to the bed and finally pulled away breathlessly.

"You should get ready for bed." he said.

"Okay," I agreed. He raced downstairs to grab my bag. I wasn't even off the bed by the time he was back with my overnight bag. I kissed him softly and grabbed my bag from him padding down the hall to the bathroom. I grabbed a quick shower, brushed my teeth and grabbed my pajamas from the bag. On my last trip to Seattle with Alice I bought the little navy blue silk boxers and cami set from Victoria's Secret. Much better than my ratty sweats. I couldn't wait to see Edward's reaction when he saw these.

As I came back into the room he was staring out the back window. He turned as I entered.

"Done with your human ti...." he started to say before he caught sight of me.

" Do you like them? " I asked doing a little pirouette, "Alice bought these for me the last time we were in Seattle."

"Um WOW!!" was all he could stutter.

"She was right they are very comfortable. " I told him. He still couldn't peel his eyes away from me. I took advantage of his silence to climb up on the bed.

"So I look pretty in these?" I asked as I felt my cheeks going pink.

"You look pretty all the time. In this you look WOW!!!" he said still standing by the window.

"Are you going to come and sit with me?" I asked him

"Ummm not just yet. I don't think I can." he said.

I climbed off the bed and walked towards him. He pressed himself against the glass.

"Is the big scary vampire afraid of little ole me?" I asked in a tiny voice. Way to go Bella where is this confidence coming from?

"Bella you are obviously unaware of how little self control I have right now." he said, his voice quivering.

"Edward I want this. I want you. All of you. All of us." I said holding my hand out to him.

"Bella I can't." he said.

"You don't want me?" I asked dropping my hand. My voice quivered. It was like I had been stung. I turned away as the tears came rushing to my eyes.

"Bella I do want you. All of you. Every single inch. More than you know right now. But it's too dangerous. I could hurt you. I could kill you. So easily. I can't risk it." he said. he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around towards him.

I looked at the floor so he wouldn't see my tears but he grabbed my chin and pulled it up so he could look in his eyes.

"Bella I love you more than anything. I can't risk it. I can't." he pled with me

"Please Edward." I asked, "It's all I want. All I need."

He held me against his chest. He was so silent and still. I sniffled a little bit.

"Bella my love. I want you so much but first I want to do something. I need to do this." he said as he let me go. He went to the bedside table and grabbed something from there and was back in front of me in a second.

"Bella I never thought I would find love. I thought I was destined to be alone forever. I was okay with that in part but I always hoped that I would have someone to share my heart with. When I met you there was something more. Your blood tormented me but your heart that was so much more. You are my everything Isabella Marie Swan. I am changed. That is so rare for us. It is permanent and unbreakable. I want you forever. Will you be my wife?" he asked and then dropped to one knee in front of me opening a box.

I looked at him with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was completely speechless. This was not what I expected. I didn't know what to say. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Bella?" he asked, "Breathe Bella!"

I took a deep breath and finally looked down at the box.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

EPOV

I was thrilled to have Bella to myself. No annoying house full of vampires with super sensitive hearing. No snoring human right next door. No tiny bed or curfew. Just my Bella and I.

I dropped her off at home after school. As I kissed her goodbye I thought about my surprises for her. A beautiful bed for my princess to sleep in and I was going to give her a ring. My mother's ring to be exact. I would ask her to be my wife.

Thank God, Alice has been so busy trying to figure out Jasper's surprise that she has completely missed this.

When Alice and Bella got to the house I don't know who was more excited. Alice was giddy with excitement waiting for her surprise. Jasper was on cloud nine, he had finally found a way to surprise the pixie. My Bella was grinning like the Cheshire Cat and I was practically jumping out of my skin.

Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle's minds were wondering what the surprise was and more so how Jasper had managed to pull it off.

Jasper sprung his surprise on Alice as soon as the girls walked in the door. 2 plane tickets to Paris.

"EEEEEKKKK" Alice screamed, "How did I not see this?"

"I bought them for Jasper and Mary Whitlock. Not for my nosy pixie wife Mary Alice Brandon Hale Cullen ..." he said smirking at her.

"Wow 3 days in Paris!! I haven't been there in months!!!" she smiled jumping up and down.

"Uhhh we'll actually be there for 2 weeks. It is our anniversary you know." he told her

"Of course I know but I just didn't expect..... oh Jasper." she sprung into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist hugging him tightly.

"I never thought I would see a day when Alice would be speechless." said Emmett

We all laughed except for Jasper and Alice who were so caught up in their own little world that Emmett's comment was completely ignored. Alice and Jasper ran out the back door to Carlisle's Mercedes and drove off into the night. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett smiled at me and headed off. Their thoughts now rested on Bella and I.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do little brother." Emmett called

I growled and Bella looked up at me, confused and asked, "Is there anything Emmett wouldn't do?"

Emmett laughed as they darted through the trees. We were finally alone.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

I grabbed her, cradled her in my arms and raced up the stairs to my bedroom.

When we reached the door, I put her down and told her to close her eyes. She smiled up at me shyly and did as she was told. I guided her into my redecorated room. I positioned her so she could see the room perfectly and told her to open her eyes. The massive wrought iron canopy bed was now in the middle of the room. The hardwood floors were covered in a deep plush golden carpet. The bedding on the bed was black with gold trim and curtains hung from the sides of the bed that matched the bedding.

"Wow a bed!!" she stuttered. "What happened to the couch?"

"Well my love," I said as I kissed her forehead, "The couch was probably about as comfortable as your little bed, but I wanted you to sleep like a queen here."

"As long as I am with you I will." she said while reaching her arms around my neck and lifting my face towards mine. As I bent my head to kiss her I smiled as I thought about all the benefits this bed would have.

I tried to keep the boundaries in place but having her alone was driving me mad! I lifted her up so her feet were off the ground and continued the kiss. I was lost in her! I carried her to the bed and pulled away breathlessly. If I didn't distract us soon I was going to lose control and I could never lose control with my Bella.

"You should get ready for bed." I told her, trying to regain some composure.

"Okay," she agreed breathlessly, her heart was still beating wildly.

I raced downstairs to grab her bag. Thank heavens for my extreme speed because I was back in under 10 seconds. She wasn't even off the bed when I got back. She reached up and kissed me softly before taking her bag to the bathroom. I hoped she was going to take a little bit of time in there so I had a chance to regain some of my composure.

Unfortunately time was not helping as I heard the water for the shower turn on. I decided to go for a short run, hoping the fresh air would clear my senses. I jumped out the window into the night. Maybe all this alone time was going to be too much. I was back in under 10 minutes and feeling pretty good. As I entered the window again I heard the shower turn off. She would never even know i was gone. I looked out the window as I waited for her to come back. I had a very important question to ask her and I didn't know how she would react.

I heard the bathroom door open and her scent preceded her into my room. I turned to look at her and said, "Done with your human ti.." The rest of the words were lost.

My beautiful Bella was not wearing the ratty sweats she wore to bed every night that looked so darn cute on her. She was wearing a little short set in navy blue silk. I was speechless to say the least.

"Do you like them? " she asked doing a little pirouette, her cheeks were flushed bright pink. "Alice bought these for me the last time we were in Seattle."

"Um WOW!!" was all I could say. Smooth Edward!! This was not going to help my self control!!!

"She was right they are very comfortable. " she told me.

I could only stare. She climbed up onto my bed and smiled at me. I couldn't even breathe.

"So I look pretty in these?" she asked, her cheeks going pinker by the second. How I loved my angel's blush.

"You look pretty all the time. In this you look WOW!!!" I said not daring to move.

"Are you going to come and sit with me?" she asked.

"Ummm not just yet. I don't think I can." I said. My self control was crumbling more each second.

She climbed off the bed and walked towards me. I pressed myself against the glass. I didn't know what to do, what to think, what to say. I have never been more paralyzed in my entire life. Not when I saved her from James, not when Jasper lunged at her. NEVER!!

"Is the big scary vampire afraid of little ole me?" she asked me.

If I could have felt my legs I would have run away. Instead I said, "Bella you are obviously unaware of how little self control I have right now."

Then she said the last thing I expected, "Edward I want this. I want you. All of you. All of us." She stopped a foot away from me and reached her hand towards me.

"Bella I can't." I whispered.

"You don't want me?" she asked letting her hand drop. She looked at me as if I had broken her heart. She spun away from me hiding her eyes. I had made my Bella cry.

"Bella I do want you. All of you. Every single inch. More than you know right now. But it's too dangerous. I could hurt you. I could kill you. So easily. I can't risk it." I said as I grabbed her shoulders gently and spun her towards me. How could she not understand how much I wanted her. She tried to look at the floor so I wouldn't see her tears. I pulled her chin up so she would look at me.

"Bella I love you more than anything. I can't risk it. I can't." I told her.

"Please Edward." she begged, "It's all I want. All I need."

I held me against my chest. I didn't even dare to breathe as my mind raced a million miles a second. Bella snuggled in sniffling a little. I rubbed her back and soothed her crazy fears.

"Bella my love. I want you so much but first I want to do something. I need to do this." I said, letting go of her quickly. She dried the tears off her cheeks as I raced to the bedside table. I was back in front of her in a second ready to promise her my heart forever.

"Bella I never thought I would find love. I thought I was destined to be alone forever. I was okay with that in part but I always hoped that I would have someone to share my heart with. When I met you there was something more. Your blood tormented me but your heart that was so much more. You are my everything Isabella Marie Swan. I am changed. That is so rare for us. It is permanent and unbreakable. I want you forever. Will you be my wife?" I asked and then dropped to one knee in front of her opening the box that contained my mother's engagement ring from my father.

She looked at me with tears streaming down her face. She didn't say anything, she wasn't even breathing.

"Bella? Breathe Bella!" I begged

She took a deep breath and finally looked down at the box.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

BPOV

I stared at the beautiful ring nestled in the box. Gold and diamonds sparkled back at me.

"Oh God you spent a lot of money didn't you?" I squeaked

"Bella I didn't spend a penny this was my mother's ring from my father. If you don't like it I can get you anything you want."

"No Edward it's beautiful. I love it."

"You haven't answered my question Bella." he reminded me

"Oh." I said and started crying again

"Bella love!! Please don't cry. We don't have to. I just... "he started to try to explain

"No Edward stop." I said, "Edward I love you with all my heart. I didn't expect this. I never thought...."

"Bella I am so old fashioned. This is how I was raised. You meet the girl, you fall in love and you marry her. Then you live happily ever after. If that isn't what you want..."

"Edward! I was not raised like that. In fact marriage is higher up on Renee's hit list than boiling live puppies. But I am not Renee and you are not Charlie." I said as I reached down to touch his cheek.

"What does that mean Bella? I am not uncomfortable and will happily stay in this position for a lifetime if you want me to. You haven't given me an answer yet."

"Oh an answer.... what was the question again?" I smiled.

"Bella I love you with all that I am! Will you be my wife?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes I will Edward. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!" I squeaked my cheeks going pink again.

He picked me up and twirled me in his arms. Kissing my lips passionately.

"Do I get my ring now?" I asked sweetly

He put me down on the bed and pulled the ring from it's box. He picked up my left hand and kissing every finger he finally placed the ring on my hand. We looked at it together and I watched how his eyes sparkled.

"You like it don't you." I asked

"Bella it fits you so perfectly. It was meant to be there."

"I agree. It's beautiful Edward. I love it."

Edward started to laugh.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I was just thanking my lucky starts that Jasper has Alice in Paris or we would have already been attacked by the little pixie." he laughed

"Uh oh. Should I be afraid?" I asked him

"Um very I think." he laughed

"Can we just do something small?" I asked

"You and me in Vegas?" he asked

"Errrr I don't think Alice would forgive us if we did that." I said kissing him

"She would.... eventually." he laughed

"And I am still going to be human?" I asked

"Bella!" his tone warned that he was not going to talk about this.

"Edward don't you want to touch me? To make love with me? You tell me it's too dangerous but aren't willing to change me. I don't understand." I told him.

"You know how I feel. I can't take your soul." he said quietly

"I don't want my soul without you. I don't care about any of that if I can't be with you. Edward an eternity in heaven without you would be hell for me!!"

"You don't know what you're saying, what you're asking."

"I do Edward. I do. What you said about loving me about it being permanent and unbreakable. I feel it too. I need you like I need oxygen." I begged.

"And this is not enough?" he asked, "Loving me for your whole life and me loving you?"

"It is for now. But one human lifetime is not enough time for me to show you what I feel." I said slipping my arms around him from behind.

He turned and his lips found mine. The hunger and passion I felt for him ignited and I pulled myself in tighter. I assumed he would break it off when things got too hot for him but I was wrong. His shirt was gone first and I pressed my body in against his icy chest.

"We will try my Bella. Just let me know. If anything hurts you we'll stop. I can't hurt you my love." he said between kisses.

His pants were on the floor only seconds later followed quickly by my clothes. I would never forget this night. Fire and ice combined so perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**As I woke in the morning the sun streaking across my face. I didn't open my eyes but I felt the smile on my lips. I opened my eyes to look for him. He wasn't there and so I got up to stand to find him. As I stood up I realized I still had nothing on and I blushed slightly. On the nightstand was my robe and as I lifted it a piece of paper fell onto the floor. I picked it up and found his elegant writing inside.**

_**Bella,**_

_**I love you. I'm sorry.**_

_**E**_

**Sorry? What was he sorry for and where was he? I padded down the hall to the bathroom. I dropped the robe on the floor and my reflection caught me off guard. My arms were covered with bruises. There were bruises all over my torso too. Why did I not remember this? I tried to think back to a time where there was pain but I found none. This was what sorry was. Maybe. Or was **

**I tossed my robe on and ran out of the bathroom calling him. There was no answer. I pleaded for him to come to me but all I heard was silence. I went downstairs to the kitchen and found another note.**

_**Eat.**_

_**How can he expect me to eat at a time like this. I was alone in his house. More alone than I ever had been. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. I heard it ring from the living room. He didn't have his cell phone. **_

_**I sat on the white couch in the living room, looking at his phone. I knew if I waited he would come back. He would com back. Maybe or maybe he was mad at me. Maybe, maybe it wasn't enough. Of course it wasn't enough. I went upstairs and threw my clothes on. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't get home because my truck was not here. I simply would have to wait for him to come back. I did as he instructed and made myself some food. My stomach was in knots and eggs were the only thing that was mildly appealing. **_

_**I wandered the house for the rest of the day and as night fell I climbed into the big bed and cried myself to sleep.**_

_**Dawn broke on Sunday morning and still no sign of Edward. I checked his cell phone and there were no numbers for me to call to get a hold of anyone else and Alice's cell phone number was at home. I padded around the house all day not knowing what to do. I alternated between yelling for Edward and crying and as night fell again I went to his room and climbed up on the big bed and started to cry some more. It had been almost 48 hours since I had last seen him. I must have dozed off some because the cold hand on my back startled me.**_

"_**Edward?" I asked.**_

"_**No honey it's Esme. Where is he?" she asked concerned**_

"_**Oh Esme!" I cried, "I don't know he's been gone two days and I didn't know what to do."**_

"_**Gone? What do you mean gone?" she asked**_

_**I looked up to see Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie standing there. All with looks of concern on their faces. How could I tell them? How could I explain?**_

"_**Bella please. You have to tell us what happened." Carlisle said softly.**_

"_**Friday night we ummm we got engaged." I said holding out my hand showing them the ring. Rosalie grimaced but Emmett, Carlisle and Esme smiled. "Then well ummm then we...." I flushed a million shades of red and Emmett snickered.**_

"_**Okay well you obviously know what I mean." I said going even redder. **_

"_**Then I woke up and he was gone." I started to sob.**_

_**Rosalie hissed and walked out the door. Emmett ran after her leaving me with Carlisle and Esme who seemed stunned into complete silence.**_

"_**He left me a note, well two notes actually. This one, "I said handing them the note, "And one in the kitchen that simply said eat."**_

_**Carlisle took the note from me and glanced at Esme. **_

"_**What happened dear? Are you hurt?" she asked**_

_**I blushed again, "Well it didn't hurt. I can't explain right but there are bruises. My arms. My torso. There was no pain but I...."**_

_**She took my hand and pulled up the sleeve of my shirt exposing the ugly purple bruises on my arms. Carlisle's medical training obviously took over at that point.**_

"_**Are these the worst? I need you to show me Bella. I need to make sure that it isn't too bad." he told me.**_

_**I sat up and took off the long sleeved shirt I had on, knowing I had a tank top on underneath. Carlisle looked at both arms and then I lifted my top to show him my ribs.**_

"_**It's just bruises, " I said softly. "I bruise very easily."**_

"_**No real damage, " Carlisle seemed to sigh. "Get some more sleep Bella. We will figure it out in the morning."**_

_**Both of them looked at me sadly and Esme brushed my hair back out of my face.**_

"_**Sleep Dear!" she said, "It will be all better soon. We will take care of things."**_

_**With that they left the room. I buried my head in the pillow and cried myself to sleep again.**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: It has just come to my attention that chapter 6 of my story is missing a large chunk of it. So here it is, in it's entirety. The next chapter is just being polished now. The further I get into this story.... the fussier I am becoming

**CHAPTER 6**

BPOV

Esme came in and woke me early the next morning. It still wasn't light out.

"Toss some clothes on Dear." she said, "We are going to take you home then deal with all of this. You'll see it will all be okay."

I did as I was told and tossed on my sweats and a hoodie. I came downstairs and found Esme in the kitchen. She made me some eggs which I happily ate.

"I am going to bring you home and then we'll make this right," Esme said.

I grabbed my bag and got into Rose's car, which was waiting out front. Apparently fast driving is completely a vampire thing because we were at my house in minutes. Esme got out of the car taking my bag.

Charlie was at the door in seconds and he shook Esme's hand.

"Thanks for taking care of my girl this weekend, " he said as I slipped into the house.

"It was nothing, " she spoke softly as I climbed the stairs.

"I'm going to shower and get ready for school." I said quietly fighting back the tears. Where was Edward? Why did I feel like he was never coming back?

As I closed the bathroom door I heard Esme explaining to Charlie that they would all be gone for a little while on a family emergency and that she was sure they would be in touch the second they returned. They were all leaving me.

I hopped into the shower and let the hot water run over my head. The tears came again. I stayed in there until the hot water had run out then I wrapped myself in a big plush towel and made my way to my room.

"Bells I am off to work now. I'll see you tonight." he yelled up.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled down.

I opened my closet and a heavy envelope fell out. I bent down to pick it up and saw my name on the front. It was Alice's writing.

I sat on my bed to open it, wondering when she had left it there. The first thing I saw when I opened it was a note. I pulled it out.

_Bella, _

_I don't know why you are needing this I just saw that you did._

_All my love, _

_Alice_

_PS - Can you believe he managed to surprise me???_

_PPS - Can you believe he is taking me to Paris???_

_PPPS - Don't worry I know your sizes and I will get you an amazing new wardrobe!_

"Oh Alice, " I sighed wondering what was in the rest of the envelope. I turned it upside down so that the contents would fall on my bed. Holy Crap! There was a ton of money!! Why the heck would I need the money??? Unless they were all gone for good? Was this Alice's way of helping me? They would never be back and money was going to help???

I stood up and got dressed. Looking down at the money I put it all back in the envelope and tucked it under my mattress. I'd have to deal with it later. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I wasn't going to have time for breakfast so I grabbed a granola bar and ran to my truck.

I drove as fast as I dared and made it to school quickly. I pulled into the parking lot and opened my granola bar as I got out into the sun. I took a bite as I made my way to my first class. YUCK!! What a horrid taste it must have gone bad. Can granola bars go bad? I tossed the bar into the nearest trash can and spit out the bite in my mouth. I stopped at the water fountain to rinse out my mouth before going to class.

Classes seemed to be dragging on so slowly and by the time lunch came around I was sure I needed a nap! I waited in the food line up and by the time it was my turn nothing looked remotely appealing. I grabbed an apple and a hard boiled egg. I took my lunch to the Cullen table where I always sat now. Today I would be alone. I cracked the egg and ate it quickly. It was okay. Then I took a bite of the apple. YUCK!!!

I dumped the apple and my egg shells in the trash and walked out of the cafeteria. Nothing smelt good in there. My stomach was turning a mile a minute and I knew it wasn't going to be long until I was violently ill. I made a b-line for the office.

Mrs Cope took one look at me and said, "Bella you are positively green! You better get home now."

"Thanks, " I mumbled through clenched lips.

I made it home just in time to be sick. I curled up on the couch and soon fell fast asleep.

I woke up to find Charlie sitting next to me.

"You alright Bells?" he asked

"Ummm flu I think." I replied.

"You look awful!" he said.

"Thanks. I think I'll go up to bed."

"So when are the Cullens coming back?"

"I don't know." I said moving my hand to my mouth. Here we go again I thought as I sprinted up the stairs.

I curled myself over the toilet and heaved until there was nothing left. I stood up and brushed my teeth and opened the door so I could get back to my bedroom.

Charlie was standing in the hall outside the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan! What is that on your finger?"

Oh crap the ring!!

"Sorry Dad. We would have told you... but the emergency... then sick. It just wasn't the right time. You know with Edward gone all weekend and then the emergency." I stammered.

"Engaged?!? You're barely 18. What's the rush?" he asked

"Who says there's a rush. It's just a ring. Not like anything will happen before I graduate." I said

"You're so young." he said

"So were you and mom." I countered

"That's a brilliant comeback!" he said, "Considering how well that turned out!"

"I am not Renee and Edward is not you. I will marry him and it will be forever." I seethed.

"What about college?" he asked, "Or are you planning a marriage and babies right away?"

"Of course I am going to college. I don't even think Edward can have kids anyways Dad so don't worry." I said getting angry.

"Well your awfully young to be giving up on having a family." he said

"Make up your mind!! Who says we can't have a family? Ever heard of adoption???" I said angrily, "Uggg Dad can we not talk about this now. My stomach feels horrible."

"Sorry Bells. It was just a shock. Great ring by the way. Where did he get it It looks antique?"

"It's been in his family for over a century." I said smiling down at the ring.

"It's beautiful Bells really. You go to bed. Hope you feel better in the morning Kid!"

"Thanks Dad." I said quietly. If only I knew where Edward was.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: 2 Chapters in one day??? You got it!! Another chapter or two coming tomorrow. I love reviews and send sneak previews randomly to people who review!**

**CHAPTER 7**

I did not sleep well. Nightmare after nightmare. I kept opening my eyes hoping to see Edward there but of course he wasn't and the nausea was intense. Charlie came to check on me before he left for work and told me he'd call the school and tell them I was still too sick.

I slept on and off all day but the nightmares wouldn't stop. In most of my dreams Edward was leaving me all alone.

It was the same pattern for most of the week. Charlie threatened that if I wasn't feeling better by Friday that he would make me go to the doctor. When Friday morning came I knew that the doctor was my only hope. I decided to get dressed and grabbed my favorite pair of jeans. I could barely pull them up and forget buttoning them. What the heck is going on????

I went into the bathroom and looked in the full length mirror. My body looked gaunt except for my abdomen. There was a well defined bump there! Sick..... tired.... and a bump. OH MY GOD!!!! There was no way. I had only ever been with a Vampire and plus it had only been a week.... but there was no other explanation.

I knew I needed to buy a pregnancy test but I also knew there was no way possible to do that here in Forks. What was I going to do???? I lay down on my bed and thought up a plan.

The money from Alice!!!

It was obvious to me now that the Cullens weren't coming back. They were gone and I had nobody to ask about this. I decided to drive to Port Townsend and if the pregnancy test said what I knew it would I wasn't coming back. I wouldn't be the poor pathetic single teenage mother. I wasn't going to be THAT girl. At least not in Forks. I grabbed a small bag and threw a few things in. My passport, my scrapbook, my CD from Edward and a couple of books plus a change of clothes. I would go past Port Angeles to Port Townsend and find a store there. If the answer was as I expected at this point I would hop on a ferry and find my way up to Canada. I was going to have to find somewhere remote because this baby, if he or she existed was going to be half vampire and in civilization people were bound to notice something.

If the Cullens came back I was sure Alice would know how to find me.

I hopped in my truck and put my hand on my abdomen. A baby. Edward's baby. I knew I could do this. As I drove off looking at my house fading into the distance a tear streaked down my cheek. If I was pregnant I would never see Charlie or this house again. But I would find Edward, no matter how long it took. I would never stop **searching**.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

EPOV

As I lay in bed with Bella in my arms I couldn't believe how wonderful it was. We had fit together so perfectly and I was proud of how well I maintained my control. Maybe I could do this. I had Bella bundled in the comforter so she wouldn't get too chilly. It seems my Bella felt the same way as I did because she was smiling in her sleep an awful lot. This bed was a great idea and when we get married my princess will sleep in my arms every night. Okay she does that now but in her little tiny bed. I listen to her heartbeat, a slow steady rhythm of sleep.

She thinks she wants a vampire life though. A soulless existence bound to clouds, shadows and night. An existence where thirst is the most powerful sensation. Maybe just maybe the passion that we shared will be enough to change her mind. Maybe. Who am I kidding? My Bella is as strong willed as I am.

She starts to toss a little and a small groan escaped her lips. The covers slide ever so slightly off her body and to my horror I can see marks. Bruises on my love's arm. I stare at them momentarily before I uncover her more. Her arms are completely covered in bruises. There are bruises on her chest, across her ribcage. OH GOD I AM A MONSTER!! What have I done? I have hurt her. Her fiance, the man who was supposed to protect her, and I hurt her.

I stared at the bruises, I had hurt my Bella. I was the one putting her in constant danger. I was the reason so many bad things happened to her. I looked at the scars on her arms. The crescent moon shaped scar from James' bite and the long jagged scar from her birthday, when Jasper couldn't control himself. These were my fault too.

I brushed her hair from her face and carefully covered her up. Slowly, so as not to wake her, I slipped out from under her and placed pillows in my place. I looked again at my sleeping angel. How could I have done this? The self loathing I felt hit an all time high. I was a monster, a monster who did not deserve this angel in my life.

I dressed quietly and went to Carlisle's office and grabbed a piece of paper. I sat down to write her a note. What could I say? How could I express to her what I felt? In the end I decided there were not enough words to express my sorrow at what I had done and I knew I couldn't stay and face the horror she was going to feel when she saw the bruises. The bruises that I had caused. I decided to stay simple with the note.

_Bella, _

_I love you. I'm sorry._

_E_

_Short and to the point. I knew there was no way she would forgive me. I had hurt her. Physically hurt her. I put my cell phone down in the living room and went up to take one last look at my sleeping angel. She sighed and called my name followed by the sweetest words... I love you. Once she saw what I had done she would never say that to me again. I knew it._

_I jumped out the window and into the night. I didn't know where I was going but it had to be far enough away to protect her from the most dangerous of predators, Me_


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

BPOV

I had never been to Port Townsend before. It was a quaint little town, not that I was looking at it much. I found what I needed, a drug store, and walked inside. After walking up and down the aisles for a little while I spotted what I needed. A pregnancy test. Man was there a lot of choices. I decided on the one that answered with words. "Easiest test to use," the words on the box screamed out. Easy, this was not going to be easy!

I bought the test from the elderly pharmacist at the back and saw him shaking his head as I left. Great judge the pregnant teenager! I made my way back to my truck and stuck the test in my backpack. Next to find a gas station. Easy enough. I walked in and asked for the key to the washroom. As soon as the door closed behind me I grabbed the box and opened it. I quickly read the instructions. Take off the cap, pee on the stick, wait, look at the digital display to see if you're pregnant or not pregnant. I took a deep breath and went into the stall. I prepared myself, pulled the cap off and went to work. I came out of the stall, washed my hands and looked at the little stick. The answer window was on the bottom. All I had to do was turn the test over in my hands, but i couldn't.

My hands shook and my stomach was turning. I placed my hand against my abdomen and felt it. A little flutter. Tears sprang to my eyes. I was going to be a mom. I turned the test over and looked. PREGNANT the test screamed out. I put it in my backpack and walked out of the gas station.

I decided to drive straight to the ferry. As luck would have it I was just in time to catch the Port Townsend-Keystone Ferry. I didn't exit the truck on the ferry as I planned the next bit of my trip. As soon as I got to the other side of the ferry I followed the other cars and made my way to Oak Harbor. I pulled over at a little strip mall and stopped to find a pay phone. A call to Charlie.

I was so thankful when the answering machine picked up.

BEEP "Dad, it's me Bella. The doctor says I'm fine but here's the thing I'm leaving. I can't stay in Forks anymore and be a burden on you or the Cullens. I won't be a burden on Renee or Phil either. I'll just make my own way. I love you all so much." BEEP

That was it. I knew I would break his heart but I had to keep him safe. I rubbed my tummy. I also had to do what I could to keep my baby safe. Only I didn't know what I would need to do. I didn't know how to handle a baby, let alone a baby who was half vampire.

I kept driving north. I knew I should stop soon for something to eat but my stomach was just too queasy. Even drinking a bottle of water I had bought at a gas station was not sitting well. I pulled over and looked at a map. If I turned off at Bellingham I could cross into Canada at a small border crossing then hopefully find a place to sleep for the night. Saturday morning I would drive into the back country and find a cabin to stay in until.... well until I had the baby. And judging by my symptoms and the speed with which they showed up I wasn't on the 9 month plan.

I made it to the border at 8:30 and was across into Canada in no time. As i reached a city called Abbotsford I pulled into a motel. The clerk took my money and gave me a room key. After I dropped my stuff off in the room I made my way down to the Denny's restaurant downstairs. I ordered a bacon and cheddar omelette which I managed to keep down. Then I went up to my room to sleep.

I woke frequently due to nightmares always wishing that my Edward were beside me. In the morning I packed my bag and headed towards the truck. It stuttered and stalled a few times before I could get it started and i knew I was going to need a more reliable vehicle before I travelled any farther. I pulled into a little Jeep dealership and found a nice 4 wheel drive Jeep. When I asked what the trade in value of my truck was I was surprised when he offered me half the value of the new jeep. Apparently my old truck was an antique and the owner wanted it. After paying for the rest of the jeep in cash and insuring it for 3 months I was on the road again.

My next stop was Walmart. Since I was heading into the bush I knew there would be things I would need. I couldn't even look at the maternity section. I just grabbed 6 big men's sweatshirts and some sweats and leggings as well as socks boots and a warm coat. I didn't know much about Canada but I was sure winter would be cold. Then I took a deep breath and went to the baby section.

After looking around for a little bit I decided I better get lots of diapers as well as a bassinet, and some clothes. Since I didn't know if the baby would be a boy or a girl I got lots of each. I smiled to myself thinking that Alice would probably not approve of my purchases, but at least the baby wouldn't be forced to be naked.

The baby, my baby, Edward's baby. I loaded the jeep with my purchases and headed north again. It was almost dark when I reached the little town of Williams Lake. As I pulled into town I saw a little realty office that was still open.

I pulled in.

"Ummm excuse me, " I said to the man behind the counter.

"Yes Miss, what can I do for you?" he asked

"My name is Bella Masen and I am looking to rent a furnished cabin for my husband and I." I said softly.

He looked at my ring then noticed the slight bulge in my belly. "Oh and a baby too. How nice." he said

I blushed and nodded. "My husband works in the bush so we are looking for something pretty secluded."

"A logger is he?" the man asked

"Yes, " I smiled.

"Well we have a couple of cabins around here. How long were you looking to rent?"

"3 months at least I guess." I said

"Well if you want deserted there is the Spencer Cabin. Nothing around them for miles. There is a little pasture and barn where you could keep some goats or pigs if you wanted, though I must say you don't strike me as a farm girl." he said, "No offence Ma'am"

I smiled and said, "None taken Sir."

He smiled back and said, "Call me Dave."

"Thanks Dave. I think it might actually be nice to get some goats. Seems like a country kind of thing to do."

"Well if it's not too late let's take a drive out to the cabin and see if it fits your needs." he said

"That sounds like a great idea." I said smiling.

"Let me just call my wife and let her know I will be late for dinner. then we can hit the road."

"Sounds good." I said.

He was ready in about 5 minutes and as he locked the office we decided to take separate cars so that I could just stay if I was comfortable there. We got back on the highway and drove out of town a ways with him in the lead. After a short drive we turned off the road onto an unmarked driveway. It reminded me so much of the driveway to the Cullens' home that I had to blink back tears. After a nearly 4 mile drive in we reached a clearing and a small little cabin. I could tell this was home.

Dave opened the door and let me in. It was just one large room with a large fireplace. The kitchen was small but had fridge and stove. Most importantly, and the thing I was most worried about, there was indoor plumbing. The bedroom was on a loft above the main living area.

I turned to Dave, "It's perfect! How much is the rent?"

"Well, " he smiled, "For 3 months, including security deposit, it will be $600."

"That sounds great. Do you take American money?" I asked

"For sure. I guess I will owe you some change then." he smiled

"Don't worry bout it. Think of it as a finder's fee for this place." I smiled, "Do you know where I could get some goats and feed?"

"Actually my brother and I sell goats, " he blushed.

"Oh and how many goats should I get?" I asked.

"Well 20 would probably fit nicely in the barn. There is a chicken coop too and you could do chickens if you'd like. I sell them too." he said then laughed nervously

"Fresh eggs sounds wonderful." I smiled back at him, surprised that they actually did wonderful.

He smiled at me.

"Do you sell feed for them too?" I asked

"Yes Ma'am." he said.

"Well I will need goats to fill the barn, chickens to fill the coop and enough feed to last 3 months."

"Hmmm, how about $800.00 delivered for the works."he smiled

"That works for me Dave." I smiled and handed him an additional $800.00.

"I will be by in the morning then with your animals and your rental agreement." he smiled. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

"Thank you... and yes please." I said looking around my home

"When you are ready to move on I could always buy everything back at the end. If you wish that is."

"I'll see what my husband decides." I told him, thinking for the first time why I wanted goats. Simply put if the baby wanted blood and not formula, I wasn't going to be able to take down any irritable grizzlies.

I wished him good night and watched as he drove off down the driveway. I had a home.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and people adding me to favorites. Just because you are all so sweet I will put up chapter 10 today!!! Maybe even 11**

**Sara**

CHAPTER 10

As dawn broke I woke drenched in sweat. Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized my dream was all true. Edward was gone, the Cullens were gone and I was pregnant and alone in a cabin in the middle of nowhere. No matter what happened I knew I would never see Charlie again. Or Renee or Phil for that matter. I was surprised by how little that worried me.

I got up and got dressed. I decided to write a note to Alice, if she was looking for me, she would see it. I wrote:

Alice,

WILLIAMS LAKE BC - 6 MILES EAST OF TOWN - RIGHT TURN ONTO UNMARKED DRIVEWAY - 4 MILES IN - COME ALONE.

Bella

If she didn't come within two weeks I would know that they weren't looking and I would start my search for Edward as soon as the baby was born. I would deal with the fact he didn't want me but I would not let my baby grow up without knowing his father. Maybe just maybe a child would keep Edward with me. Maybe with his son or daughter I would be enough for him. I felt the tears coming to my eyes. It would have to be enough, it was all I had.

I heard a car out front. Was it Alice already???? I ran to the door and threw it open. I saw Dave there, his truck full of animals.

"Oh hi Dave!" I called, "Thanks for bringing these guys so quickly."

"No worries!" he called back, "I would like you to meet my brother Mark."

"Hi Mark," I said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Hi Mrs Masen." he said shaking my hand. "I hope you like these guys and they aren't too loud for you."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I can sleep through about anything. Especially since.... this." I said pointing to my rapidly expanding belly.

"What about your husband? He won't mind will he?" asked Dave.

"He won't be home much, " I said, "And when he is he doesn't sleep much."

Dave and Mark laughed and starting unloading the goats into the pen.

"So what is there in town?" I asked

"A couple grocery stores, a video store, a book store.." Dave said while wrangling goats

"A book store? How do I get there?" I asked excitedly.

"Head back towards town, to my office. Take your first left after you pass the office and follow it for about a block. It's right next door to the best grocery store in town." he said.

"Great! After you teach me what to do with these guys I'll be off." I said

They spent the next 40 minutes telling me what i would need to do. It seemed fairly simple and straight forward. I could collect eggs every morning and if I had too many extras I could always bring them into town. As soon as they were done teaching me to care for the animals I jumped into my new Jeep and headed to town. Book store then grocery store.

I spent two hours in the book store and came away with about 60 books. The owner was obviously thrilled. Then I went to the grocery store. I bought lots of food but absolutely nothing looked good except for 1 large steak. I decided I would cook that tonight. As I tucked everything away in the back of my car I felt the baby move again. My baby, Edward's baby. Tears streamed down my face.

"I'm gonna have to choose a name for you, little one." I said as I rubbed my stomach. I thought about it all the way home. As I turned up the driveway I prayed Alice would be there. No such luck.

I unloaded all my stuff and got a fire started in the fireplace. As I sat by the fire I pulled out a little notebook and my scrapbook. I wrote down all the people I would like to include in my baby's name.

For a boy: Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie

For a girl: Alice, Esme, Renee, Myself, and Rosalie

As I sat and looked at the names I looked at the first letters and got my inspiration!!

For a boy - Jace Edward Masen Cullen - J for Jasper, a, C for Carlisle and Charlie, E for Edward and Emmett and Edward for his daddy

For a Girl - Arriel Carlie Masen Cullen - A for Alice, The Rs for Renee and Rose, I for Isabella, E for Esme and L and Carlie for her grandpas

"So, " I asked my expanding baby bump, "Are you a Jace?"

To my surprise the baby chose that moment to kick me, hard. I laughed and rubbed the spot where he had kicked.

"Well then I guess I got my answer. You are a Jace. Although I will miss being able to use Arriel." I said

As soon as I said Arriel I felt a flutter on my other side.

"Ok well I guess you won't tell me what you are then. It'll be a surprise. Unless your Aunty Alice gets here. Then whoever you are in there would be in trouble because Mommy would know." I said rubbing my belly. How I wished I could share this with Edward.

I got up and started cooking dinner. Steak and potato. The steak had only been in the pan for a second when I pulled it out. Usually I don't like my meat to be pink let alone runny.

As I set it down on the plate I looked down at my tummy, "So this must be your doing. I know I don't like my meat still mooing."

I bit into the steak. It was heavenly!! Before I knew it I ate the whole thing although it was big enough for me to have had leftovers the next day. The potato lay untouched on my plate.

"Okay we need to talk little one, " I told my belly, "You are going to be what Daddy calls vegetarian. You don't eat people! Only animals. Do you understand me?"

As if on cue my belly wiggled and bumped.

"Okay I think you got it. Well peanut it's about time we fed the animals." I laughed and rubbed my belly. I went out and fed the goats and chickens and got them into the barn for the night like I was supposed to.

I came in and had a quick shower tossing on the old sweats I had worn when I left home. The tears were flowing freely again. I grabbed one of my new books and a blanket from the bed and decided I would read next to the fire.

"You know what Peanut," I said to my belly, "I'm going to read to you now so you know all the classics. Tonight we are reading Moby Dick." I rubbed my belly as I opened to the first page and began to read aloud to my baby. To Jace or Arriel. I closed my eyes momentarily remembering being in bed with Edward, reading together. Oh Edward what did I do wrong? Why did you leave me? How can I take care of the baby without you? I cried for a long while before I could read again. I read for a long time and as the firelight began to fade I felt myself falling asleep.

"Good night Edward, wherever you are. I will find you. We will find you." I said rubbing my belly.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Carlisle's POV

It took us almost two weeks to find any trace of Edward. It would have been a lot easier if Alice had been with us but they were in Paris and quite unreachable. Rosalie tried calling on and off for days and threatened to fly there to find her. We finally heard from our contacts in Rio that he had taken the boat out and we figured he could be at Isle Esme.

We had to rent a boat on the mainland to get there and as we pulled up to the dock I thought we were going to be disappointed again as our boat wasn't there. Just as we got off on to the dock I saw him. He looked bad.

"Edward, " I called

He looked at me as if seeing nothing and then put his hands back over his face.

"I hurt her Carlisle. She must hate me." he said

Esme dropped to her knees in front of him. "Edward she doesn't hate you. She loves you Sweetheart. She was so concerned when you were gone."

"Son, the bruises are superficial. They'll heal." Carlisle said, "I examined her myself. She will be fine."

"How can you say she loves me when I did that? How can you all not see what a monster I am?" he groaned.

"Son none of us are perfect. We do our best. All of us, including Bella, know you never meant to hurt her." Carlisle said.

"You being gone is what hurts her, " Rose piped up. "I can only imagine what she must be thinking."

"What do you mean Rose?" Edward asked angrily.

"Seriously you are so dumb! She was just with you for the first time EVER and wakes up to find you gone. Not a word only a cryptic little note!" she seethed, "Honestly what were you thinking Edward?"

"I can't hurt her again!" Edward yelled, "Just being near her puts her in danger! I can't!!!"

"Seriously Man. The girl is a danger magnet! Has nothing to do with you. I can only imagine what kind of danger she is in with you gone." Emmett said.

Edward growled. He looked me in the eyes and bowed his head again.

"I don't know what to do Dad." he said quietly.

He didn't call me dad often and I knew how broken and conflicted he must be. The others wandered off and I sat next to him on the sand.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him

"I don't know." he said quietly.

"Edward i think you do know," I said, "I think you're just scared."

"Yeah I'm scared. I want to love her. I want to be with her. But I can't hurt her. I can't change her. I can't steal her soul." he cried, pain filling every word.

"You know my feelings about the soul Edward and I know yours, no need to beat a dead horse on that issue. What does she want Edward? What has she said?" I asked him.

"She wants to be one of us. At least she thinks she does," he answered

"And you know better?" I asked

"Of course I do. I know what it's like. The constant temptation, the constant thirst. Always on the outside. Never really belonging." he said

"You do belong Son. You belong to Bella. You belong with Bella. It is your choice to be on the outside. You have chosen to push everyone away, including the person who loves you more than her own life. If you could only open yourself up and let people in you would be happier." I told him, "You deserve happiness Son. Whatever form that happiness comes in."

As I walked away he looked up at the night sky. I would pray tonight for my son. He deserved happiness so did Bella. They were made for each other.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

EPOV

Of course they found me. Even without the little pixie with them. I drank in the information from their minds. Esme's thoughts of Bella in my room. Alone. She didn't seem angry at me. Carlisle's thoughts of her injuries. He thought they weren't as bad as they looked. Rose's anger at me... big surprise. The reason for the anger was different though. She was mad that I had left her. Emmett just glad to be doing something different. We're going to look for Eddie. We're going to look for Eddie. WOOHOO WE FOUND EDDIE!!!!!

The question remained what was I going to do about Bella?

Just thinking her name in my mind was painful. I wanted to run to her, hold her hand and beg her to forgive me. I would beg forever if it helped. The fact of the matter was this, Bella was in danger with me. Unless I changed her she would always be in danger. Yet I couldn't steal her soul. I thought about her words on our last night together

" I don't want my soul without you. I don't care about any of that if I can't be with you. Edward an eternity in heaven without you would be hell for me!!"

Did she truly understand what she was asking? Asking me to stop her heart. To end her life.

I needed to think and I needed to hunt. I tossed off my clothes and jumped into the water. A midnight swim was just what I needed. I swam until I reached the boat that I had allowed to drift away. I had watched the current patterns in the area and knew it wouldn't be too far away. As I started the engine I made for the mainland. After I hunted I would go back and talk to my family. I knew I couldn't stay away from my Bella for long. It had been almost 2 weeks.

I anchored the boat in a deserted harbor and went after my favorite prey. Jaguars were fierce and mean. They did not like to be stalked. I took down two within minutes and headed back to the boat. As I neared the island I saw a third boat moored there. As I pulled up to the dock the pixie stood there, hands on her hips and an expression on her face that would make grown men cry for their mommies. I tried to read her thoughts but the rage filled her mind completely.

"Where is BELLA?" she raged at me

"Home in Forks. Safe. Where she belongs." I said with a sigh.

"No she's not." she told me

"What?" I screamed, "Where is she?"

"I've been searching for her for 2 days now and she's not anywhere!!!" Alice growled at me, "What did you do?"

I didn't have time to explain. I started the boat and turned to head for the mainland. Alice jumped in with me before I could leave.

"What are you doing?" I asked her

"Helping you find Bella." she said, "Then making sure you don't mess up again before you get a wedding ring on her icy white finger."

"Alice you know I haven't decided that yet." I growled at her

"You better decide it fast! I left Paris for you. PARIS!!!!" she snarled

"Now what do you mean about Bella?" I asked, "Where is she if she isn't in Forks?"

"I don't know Edward. I can't see her at all. At first I had a few little flashes but now I have nothing!" she said quietly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Alice? Is she dea..." I couldn't finish the word.

"I still see you together, both of you are vampires BUT I have nothing before that. Not only that there are images in the background that I can't see."

I watched her vision with her. Bella was smiling and happy so was I. Could she really want vampire life?

"Tell me all you know Alice." I said quietly.

"Here's the sequence of events I got. You and Bella get engaged, get busy and then you leave, " she said slapping me. "Then Bella waking, sad, lonely, calling for you in her sleep, waking, lonelier, sadder and crying for you. Finally Esme and Carlisle coming."

"I know that part I got it from their thoughts." I said sadly

"Then she comes home, goes to school, gets sick, stays sick, tells Charlie she is going to the doctor. Packs her bag, gets in her truck and leaves." she says, "After that, nothing."

"So I looked for Charlie and saw him getting a message from Bella. It was her on the answering machine but I couldn't see her leaving the message. She said, " Dad, it's me Bella. The doctor says I'm fine but here's the thing I'm leaving. I can't stay in Forks anymore and be a burden on you or the Cullens. I won't be a burden on Renee or Phil either. I'll just make my own way. I love you all so much." Then she was gone."

"What??" I asked, "When was that?"

"Last Friday. I'm sorry Edward I can't see anything else. I don't know what else to tell you. If I had been watching the whole time..." she said sadly

"Alice that isn't your job. I am the one who screwed up. I left. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was doing what was best for her." I told her

"Edward when are you going to learn that you can't make all her decisions for her. She is strong and she is going to be one dynamite vampire."

"How can you say that Alice when I haven't decided to change her? Who is going to change her?" I asked pained

"I can't see who Edward," she said softly, "I just see it happening."

We pulled up to the dock and moored the boat. We raced at vampire speed up to the car that Alice had rented. As we drove through the streets I called the airline and booked tickets to Seattle. Then I arranged a car to be waiting at the airport. I was going to have to start in Forks if I wanted to find her. I would find her even if I had to spend the rest of my life searching.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

EPOV

The flight to Seattle was the longest of my life. I was glad Alice was with me because if she wasn't I swear I would have snapped the flight attendant's neck after she asked me if I was okay for the 22nd time. When we landed we made our way to the rental car, a silver Lamborghini Diablo, and drove towards Forks. We hit the town limits in under an hour. We agreed to split up and meet back at our place.

"I'll check her house and the school." I said, "You check our place and call Charlie at the station. Pretend you just got back into town and see what information he has."

"Got it. See you in an hour." she said giving my hand a squeeze.

I let Alice take the car and ran to Bella's house. Charlie was not at home. I climbed the house and entered through her window and into her room. Her sweet scent assailed me. I looked around quickly. The only things that I could see missing was, her backpack, some clothes, a few books, her scrapbook and her CD that I gave her. Everything else was there. It seemed odd that if she was planning an extended trip she wouldn't take more. I did a quick search of the rest of the house and found nothing amiss.

The newspapers on the coffee table showed her picture with the caption "MISSING", but honestly it was such a bad picture that there was no way anyone would recognize her. Charlie sure wasn't keeping up with the housework in her absence.

I ran back upstairs and jumped out her window, closing it carefully. Where was my Bella?

I dashed to the school listening for stray thoughts that might include her but since it was Saturday night there were not a lot of people around. I decided to take a quick run to our meadow before meeting Alice.

To my utter disappointment there was no trace of her there. Where was Bella?

APOV

I was glad I came with Edward. Honestly if I didn't there would have been trouble on the plane. He was so tense that I thought he was going to snap. We got out of the airport and made our way to Forks in under an hour, faster than the flight to Port Angeles.

We split up at the entrance to the town. Edward went to Bella's house and the school while I went home and called Charlie.

There was no sign of her at the house so I picked up the phone and dialed Charlie at the station.

"Hello Forks Police Department." the voice said

"Hello, This is Alice Cullen. Is Chief Swan in?"

"Hold the line please."

"Alice??" Charlie came on. "Are you back in Forks? Have you heard from Bella?"

"Charlie. What do you mean have I heard from Bella? I was calling to see where she was. Edward and I just got back and the rest of the family should be here in the next day or two. Where's Bella?"

"Oh Alice. She's gone. She ran away. Something about being a burden. Is Edward with you?" he said sadly

"Well not right now. He's on his way to your house to see Bella." I told him.

"Has he been with you the whole time?" he asked

"No Charlie I was in Paris and just got word of my family situation a few days ago." I said. "Edward and all the rest have been on Isle Esme for weeks."

"Isle Esme? Where is that?" he asked

"It's a small private island off of Brazil." I told him

"I was really hoping that maybe she had run away with him. At least then I would know she is safe." he said sadly.

"Do you have any leads Charlie?" I asked

"All I know is that she got on a ferry out of Port Townsend on Friday, a week ago. Her call came from Oak Harbor. Nothing more than that."

"Charlie I have to find Edward. He will be devastated to hear she's gone." I told him. "We may have to go join the others if Mom and Dad aren't here tonight. I don't know how to deal with Edward. How to tell him."

"Take care Alice. Is there a cell number I can reach you at if I hear anything more?"

"Sure Charlie. The number is 204......" I said quickly, " I will talk to you soon."

As I put down the phone I saw Edward walk into the room.

"I heard it all. I guess we catch the ferry next. Her little red truck shouldn't be hard to follow, right?" he said.

We ran out of the house and jumped in the rental car again.

"I like this car so much I may need to get one." I said lightly to Edward.

"When we find Bella I'll buy you one." he said and grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze.

I called Carlisle and filled him in on all the details we had so far. They are going to be home in the next few hours. I told him to give Jasper my love and that we would meet them back in Forks as soon as we could.

The drive to Port Townsend took no time. We had 30 minutes to waste before we got to the ferry and Edward wanted to sniff around bit. We started at gas stations knowing that Bella's truck would need gas frequently. We found her scent at one and near the bathroom and decided that we would get on the ferry.

On the ferry I knew I would have to confess to Edward what I had done. Once on the ferry we sat in the car. I was thankful for the tinted windows because everybody came to gawk at the car.

"Umm Edward. I need to tell you something." I said quietly.

"What is it Alice?" he asked looking me in the eyes.

"I did something. I think it was the right something but it may make finding her harder." I confessed.

"What do you mean Alice?" he asked warily.

"When Jazz and I got into the car to leave for Paris, I had a vision of Bella. In the vision she needed money, and lots of it. So I left her one hundred thousand dollars in an envelope with a note. I know she has the money now." I told him.

"Oh Alice!! You don't know how happy that makes me." he sighed as I looked at him confused. How could he be happy when I had just made it a lot harder for us to find her.

He smiled, "Alice at least she'll have what she needs, she won't be hungry or cold. No matter what money means she has been near people and then we'll be able to find her."

"Oh" was all I could manage to say.

We spent the rest of the trip staring at the map, trying to figure out where she might go. Edward was certain that she would stay in the US and probably stay near lots of people. I wasn't so sure. It seemed like Bella would always do the opposite of what we expected. I searched my visions for a clue and came up with the one of her packing her bag. She had her passport.

"Canada." Edward and I said together. We passed Oak Harbor, not bothering to stop. I looked at the map as he drove north.

"There are two main border crossings and one small one." I said.

"I'm guessing she took one of the main ones." he said.

"Little one it is." I smiled.

"What do you mean Alice?" he looked at me

"Well so far she always seems to do the opposite of what you expect so lets just go with it." I smiled

He couldn't help but laugh at the logic and truth behind what I had said.

As we pulled up at the border and opened the window the soft scent of Bella was in the air. I was right! We were across into Canada quickly but where would she go from there? Did she continue north or stay local. It was late so we made for a nearby city, Abbotsford. We knew she would have come at night and probably needed a place to stay so we started searching motels. On our second try we got it. We followed her scent to a little restaurant and then to a bedroom door. The trail was still over a week old. We followed it down to the parking lot. Her scent was strong here. We saw a huge puddle of oil from her truck. Edward smiled, thinking she couldn't have gone far if her truck was leaking oil.

We decided to stay in Abbotsford to pick up her scent. We split up and agreed to meet back at the restaurant before dawn.

I prayed we were on to something.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

BPOV

Time in my cabin seemed to pass quickly. My belly seemed to expand exponentially by the day! My favorite past time was sitting on the sofa reading to the little peanut. I cared for the animals, collected eggs and talked to my expanding waist line.

I never wanted children. They seemed to be messy creatures with some gooey substance dripping off them at all times. Some of the books I picked up were great and seemed very informative. Others not so much. WHAT TO EXPECT WHEN YOU'RE EXPECTING, did not cover Vampire babies and rapid pregnancies. Never the less I was enjoying the experience.

The bittersweet part was not sharing this with Edward.

Although I had to admit not sharing this with Emmett was great. I could hear the comments in my mind.... You're so big you need your own zip code... We're playing basketball can you be the ball??.... You're so big you could be your own continent... and last but not least Man you need to go on a diet You're HUGE. I figured the size of my expanding chest would also have garnered some comments from him.

My appetite was definitely closer to vampire than human. Steak was a must! After the second day I gave up frying it all together. Surprisingly it just tasted better that way. The only other thing that I could stand the taste of was eggs - over easy.

"My little vampire baby," I said lovingly, rubbing my belly.

I wrote Alice more notes but it didn't seem to help. I guess she really wasn't looking for me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised I am sure they had more pressing things to do. I was after all just a silly human. Still it hurt that she wouldn't look for me at all.

I had been in my cabin for over a week and my belly was an absolute balloon. My feet were nowhere to be seen and even the huge men's sweatshirts I had bought barely covered me. I was making another run into town today. Hopefully the last I would need before my baby arrived. I would have to use the other grocery store as people would certainly notice the change in my belly. I had since given up on buying most food but steaks were a must.

As I drove into town I decided I would try one more thing. It had been two weeks since I had seen any of the Cullens. I would call the Cullen house. Maybe he came back. Maybe he came back for me. Even if he didn't Carlisle was a doctor and he could help me. Help the baby.

I went to the grocery store and grabbed the steaks I would need, joking with the clerk about a dinner party I was hosting for out of town guests. Then I picked up the pay phone and deposited my coins into the slot. Slowly I dialed the number. It was picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" said the voice. I recognized Rosalie's voice instantly and mine caught in my throat. "Edward is that you? Where are you? Edward?"

I hung up. I couldn't ask Rosalie. She hated me. She probably would have hung up had I said anything.

I stood by the pay phone for a few more minutes then tried Alice's cell phone. It went straight to voicemail so I hung up again.

The tears welled up in my eyes. I knew I was all alone. For the first time I truly understood that the Cullens had gone on with life. Alice wasn't looking for me. Edward was gone. The tears came faster as I made my way back to my Jeep. Suddenly my stomach tightened and I felt a gush at my feet. It was time.

Please I prayed let this go okay.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

RPOV

I traced the call and it came up to a pay phone in Williams Lake BC. Stupid wrong number. I just wanted our lives to get back to normal. I went back to staring at myself in the mirror. Thank God I was so beautiful. The phone rang again a short time later but I didn't really care. I'm sure if it was important they would leave a message or call Carlisle's cell phone.

Finally when I was done admiring my beauty I walked downstairs and noticed the answering machine blinking. Hmmm so I guess it was important. I pressed play.

BEEP "Hey guys it's Alice. Just checking in. Both of our cell phones aren't working but just wanted to let you know we tracked Bella to Canada. We are concentrating on the area around Abbotsford until further notice. We'll call and check in tomorrow. Love you Jazz. I'll be home soon." BEEP

I jumped on the computer and looked at a map of Canada. Williams Lake BC and Abbotsford BC.

"Could it have been Bella who called?" I asked myself out loud, "Would she have been so silent on the phone?"

I needed to find this out. I couldn't reach Alice or Edward and the rest of the family was hunting. I decided I needed to go.

I would find her and bring her back here, then Alice and Edward would come home and I'd be the hero. I knew I had to do this.

I left a cryptic little note for the others, jumped in my car and sped off to Port Townsend. I had 40 minutes to make the next ferry.

Guys,

Gone hunting! Be back in a few days

Love

Rose

I smiled at myself. I had never tried tracking and I wondered if I would be any good at it. Of course I would be. I was Rosalie Cullen. I was good at everything. This was going to be just like hunting. Even if it was hunting for a way to make Edward smile again. I just wanted my family back, and if I had to change that annoying human myself I would.

Another sister wouldn't be so bad especially if she made Edward smile again and bring my family back together. This would make everyone happy. Probably even the human.

It wasn't her fault that Edward had no eye for true beauty. He liked her and that was enough for me. Don't let it be said that Rosalie Cullen is heartless.

I put the top down on my car and sped off. I loved to feel the wind in my hair.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry this chapter is short but sweet so I decided to add it today because of all my great readers who took time to comment!! I am finished chapter 17 and will upload it tomorrow. If anyone knows an easy way to do it from A MAC I would be grateful for any assistance I can get. Right now I write it on MAC, email it to my PC and upload it from there. Anyways I am glad you are all enjoying the story... now on with the show!!

CHAPTER 16

BPOV

The pain was horrid by the time I reached the driveway. Terror filled me with every breath I took. How was I going to do this alone?

I got to the cabin, grabbed the steaks and waddled to the door panting for every breath. I grabbed the pillows and blankets off the bed and brought them to the floor in the main area. Quickly I started a fire. I brought the clothes, diapers and blankets nearby. I had all the towels nearby too although I couldn't remember if I had read about this or watched it on late night TV at some point in my life.

I wanted Edward there, I wanted Alice. I really wanted Carlisle. A doctor who knew about vampires and humans. He would know what to do. I paced the floor, taking deep breaths and panting through each contraction as it hit. I had no idea of how much time had passed as the pain just seemed to hit one after another. The fire was dying down so between contractions I put another log on the fire. Finally the pain changed. Bad news is that it got worse. Pacing was definitely out and I made my way to the little bed I had made myself on the floor.

I concentrated on breathing with each pain. I stared out the window between contractions and I watched the sun set. Twilight. The pain changed again and I felt like I was being torn apart. I knew I needed to push. It was time to meet my baby. I pushed with all my might as soon as the pain hit. I felt pain and pressure. I leaned back against my pillows saving my strength to push again. The only thing keeping me sane was the fact I would soon be meeting my baby. Jace or Arriel. Edward's baby.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

APOV

We had been in Abbotsford for 2 days and had found only one trace of Bella at a gas station.

Edward suggested, "What about Walmart?"

"Seriously Edward!! Bella would never go there!!" I said.

"So we're checking Walmart then" he smiled

"Edward you can't seriously expect me to go into a WALMART???" I gasped

"Bella always seems to be where we least expect her so we're checking Walmart." he said firmly.

"I may be scarred for life." I muttered quietly.

We pulled up to the dreaded discount superstore and made our way to the door.

"Oh no she di'int" I said under my breath as I caught her scent. "Seriously she'll never learn!! You give the girl $100 000.00 and she goes to Walmart."

We checked the entire store. Her scent was all over the place, even in the baby section. It made me wonder momentarily but since she didn't go near the maternity section I knew it was just an errant thought. We made our way to the exit.

"Have a nice day guys." the greeter said as we left.

Edward was seriously frustrated now. He actually growled at the man.

"Okay what else do we know that Bella would never do?" I asked.

"Sell her truck." he said.

"Off to the nearest car dealership we go." I said. We got in the car and Edward drove to the nearest dealership.

"Excuse me sir." I said to the first salesman I saw, "You didn't happen to see a young girl in a red '53 Chevy pick up did you."

"Bella? Sure did! We bought that little beauty from her and got her into a nice new Jeep. Sweet little thing. Did she send you our way? Are you looking for a car?"

I screamed in my head for Edward to be silent as I knew the best way to keep the guy talking and get more information would be to shop for a car.

"Yes. I am looking for a car, This one is just a rental and far from practical since we are on our way to join Bella."

"Ahhh so you're heading north too?" he asked

"Bingo." I shouted in my head to Edward

"Yes. That's the plan." I told the salesman.

"Did she tell you where we were going?" I asked him

"She just said north but I was telling her about the cabins I used to rent when we went hunting in the Williams Lake area."

Edward and I were both doing a silent touchdown dance in our heads. We told the salesman we would be back in the next day or two to get a Jeep, fully loaded. Emmett could always use an upgrade. We left him a large deposit and prepared to hit the road. We would reach Williams Lake after midnight on November 2nd, but we would be able to sniff around no worries.

Edward and I jumped in the car and headed north. He smiled as he thought about Bella and I concentrated on her trying to get something. I finally got something, it wasn't good. Bella screaming in pain. It was a fuzzy picture like viewing her through too much static. Edward saw it too and he tromped the gas pedal even harder.

I begged Edward to pull over at a pay phone and he did. I called Carlisle and asked him and the others to meet us in Williams Lake. We were dealing with something more than Edward and I could handle alone, of that I was sure. He told me that Rosalie and gone hunting and he couldn't reach her cell phone but the 4 of them would be on their way shortly. We would call his cell when we got to town and arrange to meet. We would find her together.

As we spoke I got another vision of Bella. She was looking at herself in the mirror, with golden eyes and vampire features. She was a little clearer, but not completely. She smiled happily, liking what she saw.

I looked at Edward who motioned me to the car. I said a quick bye to Carlisle and we were off again.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

BPOV

I pushed again with the next contraction. I have never been so tired. I pushed again and suddenly out came my baby! I looked at him stunned for a minute before picking him up from the blanket. I had a son.

"Hello Jace." I said in wonder.

He blinked in response and I heard him breathing in rapid little pants. He did not cry. I stared at my newborn son, marveling at the fact that he looked so much like his dad but with my brown hair and brown eyes. Then I nearly dropped him as I screamed. Another pain hit. Soon I was pushing again and within minutes a second baby!!

"My Arriel." I sighed. She was stunning. Brilliant green eyes and copper hair. I held them both to me and smiled down at them. Neither of them cried they just looked around panting rapidly and looking slightly shocked. Arriel and Jace so perfect.

"Mommy just needs to rest a minute guys." I said to them dropping back against the pillows.

I took off my shirt and held them to my bare skin to keep them warm. The fire still burned low in the fireplace as I closed my eyes contentedly.

"There better not be anymore of you guys in there." I told my stunned children. "I'm out of names." Geez being around Emmett is contagious.

The exhaustion of this day catching up with me. They nestled into my skin and I closed my eyes. I thought about the date. October 31.

"My little monsters, born on halloween." I said to them as I covered us up with a blanket.

Arriel closed her little eyes and drifted off to sleep against my right breast and Jace looked around a bit more. He blinked his little eyes and turned his head towards the exposed skin of my left breast. I screamed as he bit me. The burn I knew the burn.

I writhed on the floor, not really conscious. I knew my babies were here and I needed to keep them safe. I refused to scream again, not wanting to scare them. I locked my body into place not wanting to thrash and hurt them. Twins!! I was a mommy and Edward was a daddy and soon I would be a vampire. Then nobody would keep me away from Edward. We would find him together.

I drifted in and out of consciousness for what seemed like ages. Suddenly I was more aware of my surroundings. Light was coming through the window. I felt two warm bodies at my side and could hear their little heartbeats fluttering. The pain seemed to be receding and i found myself able to move my hands. I reached up to feel my babies still curled against my chest. Their warm skin and heartbeats fluttered at my touch. They were so warm.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was so clear. The first thing I wanted to look at was my children. The were nestled against my naked chest both suckling on my breasts. I stared at my hands and noticed that they were white. The hands of a vampire. I felt my throat, checking for a burn but felt nothing. How could my children be breast feeding if I was a vampire? I sat up slowly, expecting my body to be sore, it wasn't.

I looked at my watch it was 11 am on November 1. This was wrong, vampire conversions took 3 days! What was going on?

I pulled Jace away from my breast and he burped loudly. Milk dribbled from his lips. I reached for diapers and clothes and dressed him quickly. I did the same for Arriel. When they were dressed I laid my sleeping children together on my make shift delivery area and stood to go clean myself up. I stared at them for a little while, noting how beautiful they were. They seemed to be a perfect mix of Edward and me and surprisingly that made them even more perfect.

I went into the bathroom looking at my reflection in the mirror. I was stunned. A newborn vampire should have red eyes yet my eyes were golden. My features were more defined and after I brushed my hair I was every bit as beautiful as Alice or Esme. I smiled as I stared at my naked body. No signs of the pregnancy remained other than my milk filled breasts. I dressed in the first clothes I had worn as I left Forks. They were big on me but they would do for now. I would find a store soon and get something better to wear.

"Geez maybe being a vampire is making me like shopping now." I said to myself quietly. I cleaned the house around me. Placing all dirty and bloody laundry in a bag in the back of the Jeep. I would call Dave from the nearest pay phone and have him take care of the goats and chickens. I didn't have car seats for the babies yet but I assumed that I could put them together in the bassinet for now until we got somewhere we could get a seat. I decided I would go back to Forks to start there. If I found any of the Cullens they would surely help me, what with the babies and all.

I would find Edward and if he didn't want me I would deal with that but Jace and Arriel needed a father.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: If you missed it I added 2 chapters yesterday! So make sure you read chapter 18 before you read this!!! I enjoy all the reviews and thank all my reviewers for taking their time to comment.**

CHAPTER 19

RPOV

I reached Williams Lake just after 9 am on November 1st. I drove into town. Most of the stores and businesses were closed but I happened upon a man opening a realty office.

"Time to turn on the charm Rosalie." I said to myself.

"Hello Sir, " I said to him. He looked at my car and then at me as I stepped out.

"Hello Young Lady. What can I do for you?" he asked while checking me out. Ewwww as if!!

"Well Sir," I said flirting with him, "I'm looking for my sister. Pretty little brunette. Came up here last week some time."

"Bella Masen?" he asked

"Why yes," I said.

"Ahhh yes. She rented the Spencer cabin just outside town. Do you need directions?" he asked.

"Yes please." I answered, "I can't wait to see her again." Sometimes being beautiful was a pain but most of the time it got me what I wanted.

"Here let me write them down for you so you don't get lost. The turn off can be a little tricky as it is not well marked but just remember if you see a red rock at the side of the road, you've gone too far." he said handing me a piece of paper.

"Thanks so much Sir. I can't wait to surprise her." I said grinning at him.

I got in my car and decided to take my time, making sure I looked perfect as always. It was almost noon when I finally got to the turn off to her cabin. I stopped about a mile in and decided to run the rest of the way. To surprise her.

I was the one who was surprised when I got close. The scent got me first. HOLY TOLEDO!! VAMPIRE!!! Where is Bella's truck? What the heck??? Did he make a mistake? I snuck up to the window and peeked in. I saw the back of her head as she sat on the couch. All the smells that were hitting me knocked my breath away. I listened for her heartbeat but what I heard was different. Two little rapidly beating hearts but nothing from Bella herself. Finally I saw her tilt her head.

She turned and looked straight at me. Bella was a VAMPIRE. She adjusted herself and was at the door in an instant.

"What are you doing here Rosalie?" she said. "How did you find me?"

"Umm Bella since when are you a vampire?" I asked stunned

"Ummm do I start counting at the bite or when I woke up?" she asked

"Whichever." I said

"Last night for the bite, about an hour ago for the woke up." she answered

"Seriously? 12 hour transformation?" I asked stunned

"Pretty much." she said

"And your eyes aren't red and you're very controlled. Who turned you? Have you hunted yet?" I asked

" Look I don't know how to explain. There's more Rosalie and I don't know how to explain but to show you. I need you to be calm here and not freak out, Just be quiet and follow me. Not too close just in case. Okay?" she said

"Whatever you say Bella. Edward is going to flip!" I said following her inside.

"Stop there Rose. Please." she said.

She walked over to the couch and turned her back to me. She stooped to pick something up. She took a deep breath and turned around. There were 2 babies in her arms.

"Bella where are those babies from?" I asked

"Take a big whiff Rose. Tell me what's different about these babies." she said

"They don't smell human," I said after taking a smell, "They sure look human."

"Please please please don't freak. They are mine. Edward is their dad." she said looking at me trying to judge my reaction.

"Bella how is that possible?" I asked

"Rose. After all I've been through in the last 3 weeks I still can't tell you." she said, "But I will tell you what I know."

"I'm all ears Bella." I told her

"Well you know when Edward and I were first together and everything that happened until you guys left so I won't go over that again, "she said in a pained voice but continued, "What you don't know is that I started getting sick the Monday you guys left. At first I assumed it was the flu, then I assumed it was the stress of Edward leaving but by Friday I realized there was something more going on. I drove to Port Townsend and bought a test, knowing that if it was positive that I would not be coming home. I guess you can see I got a Big Fat Positive."

"Umm yeah. I see that." I said.

"So I hopped the ferry and headed for Canada. I realized I was not on the 9 month pregnancy model and I figured having a vampire baby was going to require me to be away from people. My truck was not doing so hot so I bought a new Jeep and the salesman was talking about Williams Lake. So here I am."

"How did you get the money for all this. Excuse me for being rude but I know you don't have all the luxuries we do." I said still stunned and staring at the babies in her arms.

"Alice." she shrugged, "Before she went to Paris she saw I would need money and left it for me."

"Sounds like an Alice thing. But why hasn't she been able to see you? She and Edward have been going nuts for days."

"What do you mean Rosalie?" she said, "I've been trying to send her messages. I thought she wasn't looking."

"Bella we've all been crazy looking for you. When I got that call yesterday I came here on a hunch. I'm so glad I found you and them." I smiled. "But you never explained who turned you."

She looked down at the baby on her left and shrugged.

"So have you named them? I am assuming based on color that it's a boy and a girl?"

" The boy, my changer, is Jace Edward. The letters of his first name are all the important men to me. Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett and Edward." She is Arriel Carlie. Arriel is spelled with two Rs. She is named for the important women in my life. Alice, Renee, You, Me, and Esme. and Carlie is a mix of her two grandfather's names."

"Bella you did so good. Thank you for including me in her name. May I....May I hold one?" I asked

"You're okay right? I mean they have heartbeats and blood." she said.

"Bella you are supposed to be the crazed newborn. If you can do it I'm sure I'll be perfect. I wouldn't want to blemish my perfect record." I smiled

She walked over and put Arriel in my arms. She was perfect.

"She looks so much like Edward. Wow." I smiled looking at the sleeping princess in my arms.

"She has his eyes too. I mean green from before he was changed. Jace here has my brown ones."

I smiled at the sleeping babies. Still too stunned by the fact that they even existed.

"Do you want to hold him too?"

"Sure, but Bella I need to ask... wow I have a lot I still need to ask." I smiled

"Shoot Rosalie." she said moving around the room tidying it.

"What do they eat?"

"Breast milk. Don't even ask how that is possible it just is. If you can smell the goats out back I was prepared since my diet while pregnant was far from normal."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Raw steak and semi cooked eggs. Regular human food just came right back up. I have to say I was so huge I was glad Emmett didn't get to see that. He would have made fun of me forever."

"Knowing Emmett you're probably right." I smiled, "Now how are you really? I mean physically and emotionally. You were kinda a mess when we left."

"How am I? Hard question. Physically fine, I mean Vampire so I have no more aches and pains. If you were here yesterday you would have gotten a different answer but today I'm good. I still can't wrap my head around Edward leaving, even with all this extra room for wrapping. Can you tell me what you know?"

"Well after you were dropped off at home we met back at the house and discussed all the places that Edward might have gone. We figured out the whole self loathing vampire thing..." I started.

"What do you mean self loathing? I still don't understand why he left. I don't get it." she said sadly.

"Bella he didn't stop loving you if that's what you're getting at. He just couldn't stand hurting you. He left to try to keep you safe. He didn't want to hurt you. He saw the bruises and finally ran away to a small island in the South Pacific. He set the boat adrift so he couldn't get back as easily. He was a mess by the time we found him." I said.

"A mess?" she asked.

"He looked like the walking dead." I said. "Anyways this whole mess would have been a lot easier if we could have reached Alice. She could have found him and we wouldn't have had to search all over the world for him. Seriously do you know how many countries we visited before we found him? Anyways we found him and tried to talk some sense into him but he was being Edward. So he finally left the island and went to hunt. While he was gone Alice and Jasper showed up, and let me tell you Alice was fit to be tied! By the time he got back with the boat she yelled at him and told him you were gone and that she couldn't see you so they took off and started searching for you. We all went back to Forks waiting to see if there were any more leads and keeping up appearances. Then you called."

"Wow! Okay Rosalie we need to leave here I need to find Edward. He needs to meet his babies. Do you have your cell? Can we call them?"

"I wish. It seems none of our cells work in Canada. I tried to call Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper when I knew where you were but they must have joined Edward and Alice because I got nothing."

"So what do we do?" she asked looking hopeless.

"I think the best idea would be for us to go back to Forks. They are bound to check in and once they do they'll all me back in no time." I said.

"Let me get the rest of my stuff in the Jeep and then we can go," she said. "Shall I follow you? You do have a car here right?"

"I do have a car here, but lets leave it here and take your Jeep. I really don't want to let you, Jace and Arriel out of my sight. It wasn't so easy to find you."

"Rose, thank you." she said.

"Anytime little sister." I said.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

EPOV

Stupid cell phones. Why can't they work in Canada? We are nearly at Williams Lake and the family will be joining us soon. We will be able to cover more territory if all of us are here.

"Alice do you think we'll find her?" I asked sullenly

"Edward I still see you guys together. I don't know if it is today or not." she replied

"But you still see her as a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Who Alice? How does this happen?" I ask pained. I now know if she is to be changed I want to do it. It should be me.

"Edward I can't see it."

"Search Alice! Please!"

"I'll try." she said as she leaned her head back.

I was alone with my thoughts. What had happened to Bella? Did she leave because I left her? Does she hate me? Is she with another vampire? These questions all tear at my heart because I know that I left her. Whatever happened I left her to fend for herself. I didn't protect her and now she is going to hate me.

The signs showing the distance to Williams Lake now showed under 10 km. Just over 6 miles.

"Alice." I called her, "Alice we're going to be there in a minute. How far behind us are the others?"

"Carlisle, Esme and the boys will be here in an hour. Rose is..... fuzzy."

"Fuzzy like Bella?" I asked

"Not the same but similar. I can't see her clearly. I see her future but not her present. This is so frustrating. What is wrong with me???"

"Alice don't beat yourself up. If it weren't for you I'd still me moping in South America." I said silently.

"Ok Edward we have an hour." she said, "Stop here and let's sniff around."

We started searching but found no scent. Alice and I returned to the car to wait for the others. After about 2 minutes they arrived. We broke the small town into sections. Two of us at a time. I was with Emmett, Jasper with Alice, and Carlisle with Esme. Their thoughts were all very calm and determined. They wanted to find Bella as much as I did.

"Hey guys I stopped and got us some Canadian cell phones so we can be in touch. Each phone is programmed with the other numbers."

"Okay, any scent of Bella and you call me." I said.

We took advantage of the dark streets and vampire speed. Carlisle and Esme took the motels in town. Alice and Jasper took the library and local mall. Emmett and I were taking the food stores and a little strip mall we had seen.

It wasn't long before we caught her scent. It was only a day or two old. Following the scent proved impossible as it ended in the parking lot. Her trail was older at the next grocery store we found and of course I could find her scent at the local book store.

"Seriously Dude! The girl goes into hiding with books?" Emmett asked stunned.

"Emmett just because you don't like books doesn't mean the rest of us don't." I said, "Bella loves to read."

"So we are at a dead end with these places. Where do we go next?" he asked still shaking his head.

"There is a little strip mall up ahead. We saw it coming into town. I don't think it will add up to much, there isn't anything there that Bella would be interested in." I said.

We ran up to the place and I caught her scent instantly, but more so I caught the scent of a vampire.

"Rosalie!!" Emmett roared. "Rosey has been here recently."

I called Carlisle and Alice and they were there instantly. Both scents led into a real estate office.

"Do you object to a little B & E?" Alice asked slyly.

"Don't break anything Alice. We're just looking. Emmett you stay outside." Carlisle said

Alice is the master lock pick! Man the girl is fast. We were in the office in seconds. Both Bella and Rose's scents were in here. Rose's scent was much newer.

"Alice could Rosalie have changed her?" I asked her.

Alice's eyes clouded instantly as she looked.

"I think she could have. I can't see it but she was determined for Bella to be a vampire, thinking it would solve a lot of problems." she said.

I sighed and looked around the office. The light on the answering machine was blinking. I pressed play. It was Rosalie's voice.

BEEP Hi Dave. It's Bella's sister here. I just wanted to ask you to look after the place for us for a couple of weeks. I know this is a lot to ask but Bella is very worried about the animals. There is an envelope on the kitchen table for you. We will be in touch soon. Thanks! BEEP

"Rose is using her charming voice." Jasper said.

"Where is this place? Someone find out. Check the files." I begged

Alice ran to the filing cabinet and started to look.

"It's sorted by last name. It isn't under Swan." she said.

"Cullen?" asked Carlisle

"Nope, " Alice said.

What was Phil's last name?" Esme asked

"Dwyer." I said

"No." Alice said

"Masen?" I asked.

"Bella Masen I got it!!" Alice yelled

"Where is she Alice?" I sighed

"She's in a cabin just outside of town. I've got the address and directions. Let's go!!" she squeaked

I hopped in the car with Alice, who was driving, and the others followed. It was only 2 minutes until we turned off the highway. As soon as I saw the cottage I jumped out of the car. I could see Rosalie's car around the side. I raced to the door and opened it. I couldn't wait to see my Bella.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

RPOV

As Bella moved around her little house preparing to leave, I moved my car up the driveway and fiddled a little under the hood of Bella's Jeep. I just had to make a few alterations to improve the ride and speed. I'd give it a full upgrade at home.

As I walked into the cottage again I was thinking about all that had happened. Half Vampire Baby!! Babies!!! Wow! I guess I could not have seen THAT coming. Stupid cell phones that don't work in Canada. Carlisle was really going to need to do something about that. Carlisle... I thought smiling.

"What's got you smiling?" Bella asked while nursing the babies on the couch.

"A few things actually. Shall I list them?" I asked smiling even more.

"Please. If you don't mind." she said

"Well first of all, You." I smiled at her.

"Me??" she asked

"Edward was right. You don't see yourself very clearly. First off you managed a vampire pregnancy and managed to get those two little healthy monsters into this world alone. Then you are so good with them. It's like second nature to you. You are an awesome Mom. And then the Vampire thing!! You are a newborn vampire less than 12 hours old and yet you have more control than anybody I have ever met. EVER!! You are such a natural at all this Bella. I think you were born for this life."

"If I weren't a vampire I'd be blushing." she smiled looking down at the twins.

"Then I was thinking of the rest of the family's reaction to all this." I laughed.

"I don't know what to expect.... except maybe from Alice." she smiled

"Yeah Alice will want to shop for them. Immediately!! But Carlisle will want to study them and measure them and weight them and... you get the picture. You are going to have a lot of questions to answer from him. His mind will go a million miles a minute until he figures this all out. Not only the twins will intrigue him but YOU!! I mean 12 hour conversion, no red eyes and so much control. Not to mention that the twins are breast fed. Seriously I am completely in awe he's not going to leave you alone for months."

"And the others?" she asked

"Emmett is such a child he'll be ready to play. Uncle Emmett." I smiled at the thought of my big teddy bear playing with the babies, "And Jasper will love the emotional climate you send out."

"Rose, how will Edward take it? I mean everything. The babies and my ummm changes" she asked quietly.

"Bella he loves you. He loves you with his entire being. Leaving you was his way of protecting you but as soon as Alice told him you were not safe he was searching for you. As long as he exists he will love you. As for the twins... I imagine he will be shocked but he will adore them. Nobody knew that this was possible. Believe me, once he gets you in his arms.... you will get your happily ever after." I told her passionately.

"Thank you Rose." she said smiling down at the twins who were now snoozing instead of eating.

"Okay do they need changing before we hit the car?" I asked.

"Jace isn't smelling so sweet. We better get them all set before we go."

I changed Arriel while she changed Jace and we got them into the car just after 4pm. Bella sat in the back and held her little miracles. I teased and called them monsters but they were certainly angelic. We needed to make Kamloops by 6pm if we were going to make it to a baby store.

Watching Bella with the babies was awesome. I can't help but wonder what the future will hold for these two.

"So car seats are a must! Everything else can be dealt with when everyone gets home." she said, "Right Rose?"

"Bella I am not going to agree to JUST buying car seats. Just be thankful it's me not Alice." I said patting her hand.

"We don't need a ton." she said

"Bella you do realize that this is as close as any of the rest of us will get to having children. I mean I would love to have my own kids BUT since I can't I'll just settle for spoiling yours." I told her smiling

"I guess I can't argue with that logic." she said smiling down at her sleeping miracles.

"You know I never wanted to me a mother. I never felt that pull. Then the second it was a possibility I knew there was nothing that I would ever want more. I mean they are just so perfect. So much like Edward." she smiled

"Look we're getting into Kamloops now. Let's find the Babies R Us store and get these guys taken care of." I said

We got into the parking lot and out of the car. We actually reached the door when I suddenly realized I was taking a newborn vampire into a building full of humans. I turned to Bella and I was about to say something when she froze.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked

"Can I do this Rosalie?" she asked, "I mean there's humans in there!!"

"Bella can you smell them now? Is your throat burning?" I asked her quietly

"I can smell them, but no burning." she said

"Dear God Bella!! I haven't even taken you hunting yet!! We seriously need to get that taken care of." I told her

"But what about the twins? I mean what do we do now?" she asked

"Tell you what we will go in together. Get car seats and those baby carrier things then we'll leave. Just quick. Tell me if you feel anything bad. Tell me if there is anything you can't handle. Oh yeah and don't breathe if you can help it just move your shoulders a bit so it looks like you're breathing." I told her. Edward is seriously going to kick my butt for this. Newborn vampire, hasn't hunted yet and I am taking her to a mall.

We were able to get car seats and carriers as well as a couple of outfits for each baby in about 5 minutes. We got back to the car and got the babies into their seats. A pink seat for Arriel and a green seat for Jace. They were truly little angels.

"Seriously Bella. Those little angels sleep so well and you are the only mother on the planet who doesn't need sleep." I laughed.

"Are we going back to Forks now Rose?" she asked.

"I think it's best but we're going to have to go off road across the border because we don't have any papers for the twins. It may take a little longer. Good thing you got a Jeep."

"I trust you Rosalie." she said. I watched her lost in her thoughts as we drove south, drove home. I realized how strange this must be for her, all the changes she has gone through mentally and physically. Bella was strong and would never be underestimated by anyone, except maybe herself. We drove in silence, the only noise, the sound of the tires on the road and the twins' quick breaths and beating hearts. We were going home and when the others arrived what a reunion it would be!!!


	22. Chapter 22

AN:Sorry I rewrote this chapter because I wasn't really happy with it. New chapter will be up today too

CHAPTER 22

CPOV

We raced up the winding forested driveway towards Bella and Rosalie. Just as we reached the top Edward flung himself out of the car in front of us. He dashed to the door of the cabin as fast as he could. Emmett was behind him as quickly as he could manage. I could see the excitement on both of their faces. Alice bounced up the stairs behind them followed by Jasper, Esme and I.

As we got through the door it was evident that there was nobody here. The place was small, but immaculately cleaned and cared for. There were no personal effects anywhere, except for the note that Rosalie said for Dave to expect, sitting on the small kitchen table.

I watched as both Edward's and Emmett's faces fell. They had both been looking forward to reunions with their true loves. Edward looked as if he'd been slapped and Emmett looked like a lost puppy. Alice's bouncy exuberance was gone. Jasper winced in pain as he felt the others' feelings. We all stared at each other, no one spoke until Edward finally broke the silence.

"Now what?" He asked, his face was so forlorn that I wanted to grab him up in a big hug and comfort him.

"We look for clues." I told him.

"Rosey's car is here." Emmett said sadly, "maybe they're just out shopping or something?" I looked sympathetically at my teddy bear son.

"There are lots of scents here. Can you see what they are at all Alice?" I asked my pixie daughter, who seemed like she was about to cry. If only that were possible.

"I can't see anything. I think I'm broken." Alice said sadly. Jasper rushed to her side and reached his arms around her. Comforting his tiny wife. This simple act seemed to double both my other sons' pain.

"Ali you're not broken. Something is messing with your visions." Jasper told her softly. "We'll get it figured out and find Bella and Rose. You'll see."

"Edward you are the most sensitive to Bella, what do you smell here?" I asked my son, knowing that doing something useful would get him out of his funk.

"I smell her here. She's everywhere in this room. I can smell Rosalie too." He added, "but there is something else. It almost smells like another vampire, not Rose or even Bella if she were changed."

"I think you're right Son." I said.

He walked through the little house and stopped by the fireplace. I watched him drop to the floor and smell it.

"There was blood here.... her blood." he said, his eyes showing me the pain in his soul.

I dropped to the ground next to him. Sniffing where he was.

"Her blood was here, not too much though." I confirmed.

"Maybe she tripped and hit her head." Emmett added helpfully.

"That wasn't helpful Emmett." Edward growled at him.

"So where are they then?" Emmett asked sadly. "Rosey was here. I smell her. I see her car."

"Where would Rose have taken her?" Edward added.

"Okay guys, lets just think." Esme said. "We need to figure this out."

I was so proud of my wife. She was keeping her head while those around her were losing theirs. I could read the concern on her face, I could feel it in her heart. She was missing both her daughters too.

"Why would Rosalie come here? Why would Bella leave? Are they together? Alice can you see anything?" Edward asked all at once. The pain evident in his words.

Alice walked around the little house and stopped in the bathroom.

"Edward I can't see either of them. I don't know why Rosalie would come here. She didn't even like Bella." Alice answered trying to look into either of their futures.

"Maybe she came to bring Bella back home, after all we were all unreachable." Esme guessed.

"She hated Bella. Why would she do that?" Jasper asked

"She changed. She didn't say a lot but she did. She was mad at Edward for leaving her. She wanted Bella with Edward. We didn't exactly talk about it a bunch but I know my Rosie." Emmett said obviously not happy with everyone for thinking bad thoughts about his wife.

"I last read it in her thoughts on Isle Esme. She was mad at me but it was different. I mean she's always mad at me, at least she has been since I met Bella. But this was different she was not mad about Bella but on behalf of her. She was mad that I would ummm make a promise and then leave without an explanation. She was mad that I left her behind." Edward said.

"She was the only one at home, maybe she found out where Bella was and came to get her." I said

"So the question is what do we do now." Esme said.

"First we need to sort out these scents." I said

"Edward, Carlisle," Alice said, from the bathroom,"You need to come in here and smell this."

We got to the bathroom at the same time and breathed in the scent of the room. It was obviously Bella... and obviously vampire.

"Does this mean she's changed?" Edward asked pained.

"I would say it is a definite possibilty." I answered.

"Would Rose have changed her?" Edward asked

"There would have been no time. She couldn't have gotten her into a car while still burning and Rosalie was home two days ago." I told my son.

"Carlisle, how can this be? Who would have turned her?" Edward asked.

"Edward the smell of her blood is not that old. She can't have been turned if she was bleeding recently. None of this makes any sense so we have to go with what we know, not what we suspect. We know she was here, we know Rosalie came and we know they are gone. We know there is a weird scent here BUT we do not know if that scent is even Vampire." I told him passionately.

"There is some noise out back, sounds like animals." Emmett said heading for the door to check it out. We all followed him. As he opened the barn an assortment of goats and chickens were there.

"Well Bella is no newborn, or this would have been the Old McDonald massacre." Emmett said looking at all the animals.

I could see Edward visibly sigh with relief.

"I wish we knew what that scent was. I've never smelled anything like it." I said

"The question is - Is that scent a danger to the girls." Jasper said

"Okay guys based on what you said, let's go with the assumption that Rose came to rescue Bella. To bring her back to the family." Alice said.

"Okay." I said

"Where would Rosalie take her?" Alice asked

"Depends on the situation." Emmett said. "I mean we don't know if they were in danger or not."

"Forks or Denali. If there was danger she would have headed for Denali. She knew we weren't home to protect them in Forks so she may have gone to Denali for protection. If there was no danger then my guess is Forks. The question is - Is that other scent danger? It doesn't look like they left in a hurry. It's tidy and they left a message. My bet is Forks." I said

"Would Bella run away from home only to let Rose bring her back again?" Alice asked.

"What do you think Edward?" I asked my son.

"Run away to go home again? I don't know Carlisle. She always manages to surprise me." Edward said sadly.

"How about we do this. Emmett, Jasper and Alice you go to Denali and see if you can find anything." I said, "Edward, Esme and I will head back to Forks. Keep in touch. Alice keep looking for them. Call us if you see anything."

The family quickly agreed with my plan and Esme, Edward and I were soon heading south, back to Forks. Jasper, Emmett and Alice were heading north to Denali. I prayed that we were right about Rose. I started thinking back to the time when Rosalie was so set on killing Bella. Would she really save her now?

"That was not helpful Carlisle." Edward sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry Son. I'm just trying to understand. If Bella was safe where she was why wouldn't Rose have contacted us and stayed there?" I said, "Why would Bella go with her? From my experience Rose was the only one who scared Bella."

"I don't know. I don't know if I should fear Rosalie or the unknown scent." Edward sighed. Esme placed her hand on his shoulders. I could see that she, like me, had no clue what to do.

I have never been at a loss for words until now. Truth be told I could not even think. There were no words that even made sense of this situation. My heart told me Bella and Rosalie had left on their own accord but that scent lingered, casting doubt on the situation. I have never been more thankful for my faith in God. I silently prayed for the safety of both my daughters. I knew Edward would hear and I knew his stance on spiritual matters but it was all I could do.

Dear God,

My girls need your protection. Please keep them safe and help us find them again soon.

Amen

"Amen." Edward added to my silent prayer

I looked at his folded hands and bowed head.

Maybe I didn't know Edward's stance on spiritual matters.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks to my Beta acemckean. Please check out her stories Marital Bliss? - .net/s/5003989/1/Marital_Bliss and The Cullen Brothers - .net/s/4763428/1/

Thanks to all who have taken time to comment. I have been sick the past couple of days and unable to respond as I would like, but I just wanted to let you know I appreciate all of you.

**CHAPTER 23**

RPOV

"Okay when we get to the house you take care of the little ones and I will try to reach the others. It will only be a matter of time before they get back." I smiled.

What a hero I would be, not only did I find Bella, but I was able to help her bring the twins home. The others would be thrilled. I was happy. Truly happy. Not because I was a hero, actually, I realized I didn't care what the others thought of me. Edward would be happy, actually over the moon with joy. His true love and his children.

We made it into the house and Bella made her way to Edward's room with the babies. I could hear her talking to them. She really was a good mom.

I allowed myself to daydream for a little while, thinking what it would be like to be a mom. I shook the thoughts away and went to the phone. I would settle for being the world's best Aunty.

I started dialing everyone's numbers one after the other, but I had no luck. I picked up the phone and I had dialed the Denali coven to see if they had any information when I first smelled them. I dropped the phone and ran to the front door throwing it open.

There were four huge wolves standing there flanking a dark skinned man in the middle. He was only wearing a pair of dirty sweat pants.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

The four wolves growled in return but the man raised his arm to silence them.

"We have come about the Chief's daughter. About Isabella Swan." He said.

"What about her? Why is it any of your business?" I asked.

"We protect people, humans. Our treaty is very specific. Have any of you harmed her?" he asked.

"No of course we haven't." I said. "The rest of my family will be here soon, you need to leave."

"One of my brothers saw her enter the house. He says she is no longer human.." The bronze skinned man said.

"That's true she isn't. But it had nothing to do with my family." I said.

The largest brown haired wolf snarled viciously and the man again quieted him.

"That will be for us to judge. We must see Isabella." He said.

"Look I don't think that is such a great idea. She is a newborn and all. Wait until the family gets here and you may see her." I said.

"We will see her now Leech!!" He yelled, "or we will consider you in violation of the treaty and attack."

"We have done nothing to violate the treaty. We didn't even know if the wolves existed anymore, yet we still kept our end. We have not crossed the line nor have we bitten a human." I said, stepping back into the living room. I could take any one of these wolves down at anytime, but four or five was beyond me . I had to do what I could to protect Bella and the babies, only I didn't know what it was exactly I should do. Bella, hearing the commotion downstairs, made the decision for me. She stood at the top of the stairs, the twins in her arms and looked down at the situation.

"Who are you?" She asked tentatively. The tone in her voice held more anger than fear though.

"I am Sam. Leader of the tribe. The Quileutes." He said.

"Jacob's tribe?" She said.

The brown haired wolf snarled and then whimpered.

"Yes," he said. "What has happened to you? Who has done this to you? One of these leeches?"

"No! The Cullens have done nothing! If you must know it was him". She said, lifting the tiny bundle in her left arm.

"What is that?" The man snarled.

I stepped back as he started to tremble. I knew that a change was coming. He ripped out of his sweats into a large snarling black wolf. I raced up the stairs to Bella's side. I took up a defensive crouch.

"You see." I yelled down. "The treaty is unbroken. Now leave us."

I had never been more furious. I had never been more scared. The wolves stood in the living room, which was now in complete disarray. The wolves stood snarling for a minute before the brown wolf dashed out the door. I looked at the remaining wolves, not sure what to do. For me that was something.

It was very silent. The only noise I could hear was the tiny fluttering sound of the twins' hearts and the thundering sound of the wolves hearts.

A russet skinned young man walked through the door after a few moments, looking up at us with a mix of hate and something else.

"Bella?" He called. "Is that really you?"

"Jacob? Yes it's me. What the heck is going on here?" She asked.

"I told you about us. Well I didn't know then that it was true, but I told you we were protectors." He said.

"Jacob, the Cullens haven't done anything. The treaty is fine." She said.

"What are those? Do you not think they count?" He asked, "They're his aren't they?"

"Yes, but nobody knew it was possible Jake. It wasn't supposed to happen." She said.

"His actions have caused this. We consider the treaty broken.." He said

"So what Jake? You're going to kill us?" She asked, snarling.

"No. We aren't," Jacob said glaring. "But you are going to leave here and never return."

"Can we wait for the others to return?" I asked. "They don't know about this."

"No. You have an hour to grab what you can and leave. Then we will burn the place to the ground. If the others return we will consider it an act of war." Jacob said.

With that the wolves began snarling and made their way towards the exit.

"I am doing this for you Bella," Jacob said to her, "you were my friend. Now get away from here, we don't want to kill you."

He turned and ran out. Bella and I were alone with the tiny twins.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks to my Beta acemckean. Please check out her stories Marital Bliss? - .net/s/5003989/1/Marital_Bliss and The Cullen Brothers - .net/s/4763428/1/

**CHAPTER 24**

Tanya Denali POV

The phone was ringing as we made our way in the door. We noticed on the call display that it was the Cullens. We hadn't heard from them in weeks, we were confused when we answered the phone and nobody spoke. At least until we heard the commotion in the back ground. Rosalie was in trouble. Big trouble. We continued to listen to the conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked.

_We heard loud growls in response. Growls?? The wolves. Carlisle was so sure about the treaty.  
_  
"We have come about the Chief's daughter. About Isabella Swan." A man's voice said.

_About Edward's little human friend. This didn't sound good. Laurent had told us about her and how protective the Cullens were of her._

"What about her? Why is it any of your business?" Rosalie asked.

"We protect people, humans. Our treaty is very specific. Have any of you harmed her?" The man's voice asked. _ He was obviously, very angry._

"No of course we haven't." Rosalie said. "The rest of my family will be here soon you need to leave."

_She was alone???? The wolves were attacking and she was alone!! The others looked at me intently and I gestured for them to go to Rosalie's aid. I tossed a cell phone at Eleazar, and I motioned for them to go and that I would catch up as soon as I could. They ran for the door and I heard the car peel out of the driveway._

"One of my brothers saw her enter the house. He says she is no longer human." The angry voice said.

"That's true she isn't. But it had nothing to do with my family." _Rosalie said. She was doing very well guarding her temper under the circumstances. I wondered what could keep her so cool. The Rosalie I knew would have been screaming and snarling._

_There was more growling from the wolves or maybe just a single wolf._

"That will be for us to judge. We must see Isabella." The angry man demanded.

"Look, I don't think that is such a great idea. She is a newborn and all. Wait until the family gets here and you may see her." Rosalie said. _Bella was a vampire?? When did this happened? I guess Edward was truly unavailable if his little girlfriend had joined our ranks._

"We will see her now Leech!!" The man yelled, "or we will consider you in violation of the treaty and attack."

_Rosalie was alone with a newborn when wolves were attacking. I hoped that the Cullens would get there quickly, as I feared that no matter how fast Eleazar drove he would be too late to help Rosalie and Isabella too.  
_  
"We have done nothing to violate the treaty. We didn't even know if the wolves existed anymore yet we still kept our end. We have not crossed the line nor have we bitten a human." Rosalie snarled.

"Who are you?" A new voice said. _ An angelic voice at that!! This must be the infamous Isabella. _

"I am Sam. Leader of the tribe. The Quileutes." The angry man said again.

"Jacob's tribe?" Isabella said,_ and more snarling sounded._

"Yes." Sam said, "what has happened to you? Who has done this to you? One of these leeches?"

"No! The Cullens have done nothing! If you must know it was him". Isabella said. _Who, I wondered? Was there another vampire there?_

"What is that?" Sam snarled. _Suddenly, there was a huge ruckus. Snarls and Growls. The sound of ripping and crashing. Were they fighting?_

"You see." Rosalie yelled. "The treaty is unbroken. Now leave us."

_Whatever had happened, Rosalie and Isabella were still okay. It was very silent for a while, the only sound was some heavy breathing that I assumed came from the wolves. Then another voice called out._

"Bella?" He called. "Is that really you?"

"Jacob? Yes it's me. What the heck is going on here?" Isabella asked.

"I told you about us. Well I didn't know then that it was true, but I told you we were protectors." He said angrily.

"Jacob, the Cullens haven't done anything. The treaty is fine." Isabella said

"What are those? Do you not think they count?" he asked, "They're his aren't they?"

_What was this wolf talking about? Ugggg (Ugh, how)how I hated getting a half a conversation!!!_

"Yes, but nobody knew it was possible Jake. It wasn't supposed to happen." Isabella said.

"His actions have caused this. We consider the treaty broken." He said.

"So what Jake? You're going to kill us?" Isabella asked, snarling.

"No. We aren't," He said blatantly glaring. "But you are going to leave here and never return."

"Can we wait for the others to return?" Rosalie asked. "They don't know about this."

"No. You have an hour to grab what you can and leave. Then we will burn the place to the ground. If the others return we will consider it an act of war." Jacob said.  
_  
With that the wolves began snarling more and I heard their voices fading away. It sounded as though they were leaving._

"I am doing this for you Bella." Jacob said to her, "You were my friend. Now get away from here, we don't want to kill you."

_Then the silence came again._

"Rosalie! Rosalie!" I yelled into the phone, as she picked up the handset.

"Tanya is that you?" She asked.

"Yes it is. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I think so. I have to gather things and we need to leave here. Can you try to reach the others? Can you keep them as far from Forks as possible? We don't want to go to war with the wolves." She begged.

"I will Rosalie. Have you decided where you will go now? You could come here." I told her

"No Tanya, I think that's too dangerous. I need to find the others and I don't have a clue where to go. I have to keep Bella safe and somewhere far away from here. Please keep your family away from here Tanya, you don't need to be involved in this mess. I will call you as soon as I can. Goodbye, I have to go. There isn't much time. " Rosalie said and hung up before I could say another word.

_I called Eleazar telling him to turn around and come home. I would find a way to help the Cullens, and I just needed my family to help me decide how. I tried all of the cell phone numbers I knew and got voice mails every time. Every time I left the same message. CALL ME NOW.  
_  
It would be a matter of minutes before my family was back. We would make plans to help the Cullens, as they had always helped us.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Thanks again to my Beta ACEMCKEAN. Read her super awesome stories

Marital Bliss? - .net/s/5003989/1/Marital_Bliss

and

The Cullen Brothers - .net/s/4763428/1/

**CHAPTER 25**

APOV

"Stop!" I yelled to Emmett, as we flew up the freeway to Denali.

He pulled the car over onto the shoulder.

"What is it Alice? What do you see?" Jasper asked.

"There is danger, but I don't know where. We need to stop Carlisle, Esme and Edward and we need call the Denali coven now! Tanya is desperately trying to reach us all." I said.

Jasper picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle.

"Carlisle pull over. Alice has seen something. Just wait there until we get a hold of Tanya. Alice has seen that Tanya knows what is going on." Jasper told him. "We will call you as soon as we know what is going on."

"Okay Alice, they are just south of Kamloops waiting. Do you want to call Tanya or shall I?" Jasper asked.

"I'll call her. She'll expect it to be me." I said as I took the cell phone from his hand dialing the Denali's number.

"Who is it?" Tanya asked.

"Tanya it's Alice. We've had issues with our cell phones,and I saw that I should call you, that you know what is going on." I said.

"Oh Alice!! Thank heavens. You guys can't go back to Forks! You need to stay away." Tanya said quickly.

"Tell me what you know Tanya." I said. "Is someone in trouble?"

She filled me in on the whole conversation she had overheard. That Bella was changed and the wolves took that fact as the treaty being broken.

"Bella is a vampire? Then why can't I see her or Rosalie?" I asked nobody in particular. "Do you know who changed her Tanya?"

"She referred to a him but nothing else. I only heard Rosalie, Isabella and the wolves." Tanya said. "I told them to come here but Rosalie refused. Something about it not being safe. The wolves gave them an hour to take what they could and leave, but that was two hours ago. I'm sorry Alice. We are ready to help but we don't know what to do." Tanya said in a rush.

"Tanya what you have done has helped beyond measure. We just need to find Rosalie and Bella and for some reason I can't see them. We will contact you if there is anything else." I told her. "I need to contact Carlisle and tell him this. I need to keep them away from Forks."

"Alice the man said that if any of you guys stepped foot in Forks again they would consider it an act of war." Tanya said quietly, "please be safe little sister, find your family and come here. We will all protect you. We will all protect you; Carmen,Eleazar, Kate, Irina, Laurent and myself."

"Thank you Tanya. Once we find Rosalie and Bella we might just need to do that, at least until we figure everything out. I'll be in touch soon." I told her.

I hung up the phone and filled Jazz and Emmett in.

"Rosie's in trouble?" Emmett growled, while punching his fist to his palm. "Stupid wolves. We should fight. We should take them down."

I could feel Jasper sending a calming sensation to Emmett. He was right, brute force was not going to win this day.

"I need to call Carlisle. I need to tell Edward that she is changed and he will not be happy. He wanted to be the one to do it in the end and now he can't. I just want to understand what is going on. Ugh, I feel so normal." I said.

"So we head south right?" Emmett asked. "We know Rosie and Bella were in Forks two hours ago, so we need to get close."

"I agree with Emmett. We should be near." Jasper said.

"I agree. Hit the road Emmett. We need to catch up to Carlisle.. We shouldn't be separated now. We need to be together." I said.

Emmett spun the car around and put the pedal to the floor. I picked up the phone dreading the phone call I was about to make. I dialed the number, hoping that Esme or Carlisle would be the ones to answer. I didn't think I could talk to Edward. Luck was not on my side. I knew it wouldn't be.

"Alice?" Edward asked.

"It's me." I said.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Rosalie called Tanya from the house in Forks. Bella was with her." I said.

"Great, so we should hit the road. I'll be with Bella in three hours." He said.

"Edward wait, there's more." Alice said. "We can't go back to Forks."

"What do you mean we can't go to Forks?" He growled.

"The wolves Edward. They came to the house threatening Rosalie. Tanya heard it on the phone." I said.

"The wolves Alice? They're long dead!" He said.

"No, there are new wolves. Tanya heard two names, Sam and Jacob. Apparently, Jacob is a friend of Bella's. That's why he gave them time to leave, to get out and not come back." I told him.

"Jacob Black. Bella told me about him. He is actually the one who told her about us. I was actually going to thank him for that." He said.

"So where are Bella and Rosalie heading? To Denali?" He asked.

"No, Rosalie told Tanya it wouldn't be safe to do that. She didn't know where they were going." I told him.

"What, we are searching for them again? Alice we were so close. What are we supposed to do?" He asked in a pained voice.

"Edward, we will find them." I said.

"So we start in Forks again?" He asked.

"We can't Edward. If we go there at all the Wolves will consider it an act of war and attack." I said. "We would be so busy fighting we wouldn't catch their scent."

"Edward, you have to tell Esme that they are burning down the house. They gave Rosalie and Bella an hour to get what they needed and to leave. Rosalie knows what is necessary. I'm sure they'll have had time. We've left quicker before." I said.

"That is a lot to digest Alice, but I feel like there's more. There is something you aren't saying. Is it Bella? Does she hate me?" He asked.

"Edward it is Bella, she is changed and is one of us. Tanya was certain." I told him.

"What? No! Was it Rosalie?" He snarled into the phone.

"No Edward, Rosalie would have never had the time. You know that as well as I do. Tanya didn't know who, but when the wolves asked, Bella said 'him' in response. They still blamed you but I don't know. I still can't see them and it is driving me crazy." I told him.

"Alice we have to find her. Whoever changed her is going to have competition. I will not leave Bella. I will fight for her." He declared, "I left her once and it was the biggest mistake ever. I will not do it again."

"I know Edward." I said. I couldn't believe the pain radiating through the phone from him.

"What now Alice?" He asked.

"Wait for us there and we will join you. We should stay together." I told him.

"So when you get here, then what?" He asked.

"Then Edward, we start searching." I told him. "You three should go and hunt if you can, we will join you as fast as possible."

"We will Alice. As soon as you guys get here we start searching." He said and then hung up the phone.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Thanks again to my Beta ACEMCKEAN. Read her super awesome stories

Marital Bliss? - .net/s/5003989/1/Marital_Bliss

and

The Cullen Brothers - .net/s/4763428/1/

**CHAPTER 26**

BPOV

"Rosalie? What the heck are we supposed to do?" I asked her.

"This is the easy part. There is not a lot we can't live without. Everyone has a small box and a large one, they all fit into the large moving van we keep for such instances. Just keep calm and get the twins ready to leave." She said.

"Tell me if you need me. I'll go change and feed them, and then we'll be ready." I told her as she sprinted from the room.

"This vampire stuff is pretty confusing guys." I told my children, "I'm glad I got a chance to bring you guys here, even if it was only for a little while. This was your Daddy's room. I guess it will always be special to me because you guys were made here."

They suckled silently, not even seeming to notice that I was speaking to them. I reached my hands up to rub their soft little heads. "You guys have had a lot happen in your lives and you aren't even a day old."

I looked at the clock and smiled. I had an eternity of life stretched ahead of me and Rosalie was certain I would see Edward again soon. Yet somehow, this day seemed so long. Twenty three hours ago, I had met my children for the first time and within the next forty three minutes we were going to have to run for our lives.

"Vampire life sure isn't boring." I told them, rubbing their little heads again.

Rosalie rushed into the room and grabbed Edward's stuff from his night stand.

"Is there anything special you wanted from in here?" She asked me.

"Just these guys, I think. I'm going to miss this house, it's got so many memories." I smiled.

"Like when Jasper tried to bite your head off at your birthday?" She asked, giggling.

"No," I laughed back. The dreaded birthday party seemed so long ago. "I was thinking more about the fact that I got engaged here,and these little guys were...."

"Okay I get it. I really don't need details." She said,pretending to shudder.

The babies were nodding off by this point, so I tucked them into their seats.

"What else do we need Rosalie? Can I help at all?" I asked.

"I think I have everything except for Carlisle's paintings and the cross." She said. "You need to decide what car to take. Your Jeep, Edward's Vanquish, the Volvo or something else."

"Oh dear! I didn't think about that. What do you think?" I asked her.

"Well, practicality dictates the Jeep, sentimentality dictates the Volvo and emotionality dictates Edward's Vanquish. He really loves that car." She said. "Only thing is that it only seats two."

"So if I take the Vanquish with Jace, you can take Arriel in the truck?" I asked.

"You trust me with her?" She asked,stunned.

"Rose, I trust you with all of us. You found me and protected us from the wolves. You are a wonderful protector to my babies and me. I trust you with both my babies with all my heart." I said.

"Bella if I could cry I would." She said. "Thank you."

She bustled about getting the rest of the Cullens' needed belongings. I walked through the house with my children snapped into car seats looking at this place one last time.

"Thirty minutes until we have to leave Bella. I transferred all the stuff from the Jeep into the Vanquish, so all we have left to load is ourselves." Rosalie stated, very satisfied with her efforts. "Is there anything else you need before we go?"

"I'd like to take the babies to the meadow. It sounds so impractical, but it was such a special place for Edward and I. I'd like to see it with my new eyes, so I can remember it properly." I said.

"I don't know what the wolves will think about that Bella. I don't want to push it." Rosalie said. "Besides we need to get you somewhere where we can hunt. You may not feel it, but you need to hunt and soon!"

"I understand. Where are we going from here? To Alaska?" I asked.

"No. Bella, I need to keep you away from all Vampires, at least until the family is back together. Did anyone ever tell you about the immortal children?" She asked.

"Immortal children?" I asked.

"I take that as a no." She said. "Oh well here's the quick scoop. Many years ago, before I was alive many coven's changed children."

"Into Vampires? Oh my!!!" I gasped.

"They were sweet, angelic, beautiful and deadly." She said. "They killed when they wanted and nobody was able to tame them, to teach them the rules. But they were beautiful and lovable! So finally, the Volturi became involved. They insisted that the children couldn't be taught and needed to be exterminated. Of course, the covens didn't want to see their children killed and fought to the death to protect them. It was horrible. It's been many centuries since this happened, but it is still very fresh in the minds of many."

"So why does that mean we can't go to your friends in Denali?" I asked.

"Tanya, Irina and Kate are sisters. They were changed by one woman, their mother.. But she had a secret that the sisters never knew. They had a brother, a two year old blonde, blue eyed cherub named Vasilli." Rose said. "They never saw him until the day that the Volturi landed on their doorstep. Their mother was with them with Vasilli in her arms. She begged for forgiveness from her daughters, but before they could even decide, Aro and Caius had both Vasilli and their mother killed and burned before their very eyes."

"How horrible." I gasped.

"Since the girls' coven had protected an immortal child, they were to be executed too, but Aro decided to use his gift. He's a mind reader, more powerful than Edward. He found that none of the girls had any knowledge of Vasilli and so he let them live. Caius was furious and demanded their deaths, but Aro refused because their minds were pure. Let's just say our cousins will not look upon the twins with the same joy we do. We cannot go to Alaska."

"Then where Rose?" I asked.

"We go South - East and find a little place to park ourselves. We have phones and as soon as the others are back in the States, we can reach them. Our first priority is getting out of here. Second is getting you fed. Then the rest will fall into place." She said, smiling.

We walked out the front door to the waiting cars. The wolves were in the forest not far away. I could hear them breathing and the thundering of their hearts. I looked up at the house that had meant so much to me and turned to Rosalie.

"So now we leave?" I asked.

"No." She answered.

"Then what Rosalie?" I asked.

"I will not let the wolves have the satisfaction of burning my home. I will do it myself." Rosalie said. She reached beside the moving truck and grabbed two cans of gasoline. Starting in the garage, she poured the gas into the house and went inside, while I strapped the babies into the car and stood between them awaiting her return. I watched as she came out the front door, emptying the last gas canister onto the front porch.

"Ready to go Bella?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered.

She pulled a lighter from her pocket and lit it. She touched it to some newspaper that she had under her arm. The paper caught fire quickly as she dropped it onto the gasoline and walked off the porch. As she walked toward me, I noticed the flames were growing behind her, causing her blonde hair to billow against the flames.

She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, before we turned to the house. Watching the flames engulf the building, I felt my heart shudder and tearless sobs came to my lips.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie. If it hadn't been for me..."

"Stop Bella. If it hadn't been for you, Edward would never have known how to love. If it hadn't been for you, my whole family would be miserable. If it hadn't been for you, we'd never have these little miracles. Now let's get out of here. We have seven minutes to spare." She said.

She jumped into the truck. I could see her double checking Arriel's car seat straps and adjusting her blanket, before checking her reflection in the mirror. That simple action made me so happy, as I jumped into the Vanquish and did the same with Jace. Rosalie had changed. My daughter's safety came before her. I knew that as long as Rosalie was with us, we'd be safe.

I followed as she started driving down the winding drive. In my rear view mirror, I could see flames shooting out of all the windows. The house would soon be gone. As we reached the bottom of the driveway, Rosalie turned to drive through Forks. I looked straight ahead for a minute and saw Jacob in the bushes, tears streamed down his cheeks. I raised my hand to wave, but he turned and was gone.

I followed Rosalie closely, as we sped through the streets of Forks. I watched as we passed the library, grocery store and school. All these places held memories for me. The police station was much harder,since Charlie's car was in the parking lot. A single tear escaped my eye and ran down my cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

AN1: Many thanks to my Beta acemckean. Read her super awesome stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss?

AN2: I am putting this chapter out early because my Beta rocks and so do my readers and reviewers.

AN3: This chapter is for my daughter Bek. She is a Jacob fan.

**CHAPTER 27**

Jacob's POV

I walked into the kitchen to see my dad sitting in the corner. I knew something was wrong right away.

"What's up Dad?" I asked him.

"Isabella is missing. She has apparently run away," Billy told me. "I think it has something to do with that boyfriend of hers. Cullen."

I slammed my hand into the table and felt the anger burn through me. Bella was gone and I wouldn't get my chance. The rage burned hotter and hotter until I felt like I was burning. I looked at my dad and he at me, slowly backing up his chair.

A growl ripped through my throat and before I knew it, my clothes exploded and I was staring down at my dad from a higher vantage point.

"Jake, I know you are confused. Remember the legends Jake. Remember! They are all true," he said to me, "The others are coming now. Sam will help you. Paul and Jared and Embry too."

Before I knew what was happening voices flooded my mind.

"Jacob, it's Sam we are on our way. Don't do anything until we get there," Sam thought.

"Welcome to the pack Jacob," Jared thought.

"Jacob, I have missed you Man!! Yeah now we can run together. I knew you were going wolf Man!! Hey Paul you owe me $10," Embry thought.

"Shut up Embry," Paul thought.

I stared at my dad trying to figure it all out. The men that turn into wolves. The men that turn into wolves. Great I'm a freaking werewolf?!? Stupid legends!!!! If I was a wolf that meant the Cullens could truly be cold ones. Vampires??

"That's right Jake. They are vampires. We protect the village and humans in general. We will find out what happened to her and take them down if they've done anything," Sam thought.

"I'd like to rip them apart. Shred them and watch them BURN," Paul thought.

"Ummm Paul, chill it now. We don't know what's up yet," Embry thought, "maybe she did just run away."

"Doesn't matter. Stupid vampires deserve to die!" Paul thought.

I was still standing shocked in my kitchen. Looking around and listening to these freaks in my head.

"Coming through the door in ten seconds Jake. Don't freak.... 10...9...8..." Sam counted down in my head.

I took a deep, steadying breath and felt myself relax. I closed my eyes pulling myself together with a deep breath.. When I opened them again, I was standing in my kitchen at my regular height. Just then, four huge wolves burst in the back door and stared at me. Paul made a sound that sounded an awful lot like a laugh. I looked down at myself and noticed I was naked.

I sprinted for my room, as I felt the air in the house shimmer for lack of a better word. I grabbed a pair of shorts and tossed them on. As I walked out the door to my room, I saw Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry in the hall.

"How did you do that Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Change into a wolf? Beats the hell out of me. One second I was mad then the next KABOOM!" I shrugged.

"Jacob, we know how you became a wolf, but how did you change yourself back Man? It took them four days to get me calm enough to switch back. You did it in 5 minutes!" Embry said.

"I can't explain Sam. I'm still coming to grips with being a myth you know," I said.

The guys all grabbed a place on the couch and explained my duties and the rules. Sam is the Alpha and I must obey the Alpha at all times. Our main job is to protect La Push, but our duty extends to the humans around us. Then they start in on the Cullens.

"I'm not sure if Isabella knows what she is dealing with. That could give us some idea of what to do," Sam said.

"Uh, Sam I'm certain she knows about the Cullens," I said quietly.

"How are you so sure Jacob?" he asked.

"I told her myself." I said

Paul and Jared started snarling at me. Paul was shaking so hard I thought he would phase right there and then. I recognized the anger.

"Jacob you fool! How could you do such a thing?" Sam asked angrily

"I had no idea that it was true Sam, I was just trying to scare her with some of our old legends. Who knew I'd be a part of that? Why didn't you guys say anything?" I asked sadly.

"Jacob, that's one of the rules. You can't say anything to anybody. Unless you imprint," Sam said.

"Imprint?" I asked.

"It's a way that the wolf can find his true mate," he said.

"Meaning?" I asked

"You know that Leah and I were together for a long time right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but you left her for Emily," I said.

"I didn't have a choice. Not even remotely! When I met Emily it was like everything I could see was her. She was my everything. I love her more than breathing. I would do anything for her. It's not that I didn't love Leah, I did. In a lot of ways I still do, but I need Emily. A lot can be explained when you go wolf again," Sam said.

"Um wow! So why can it be explained by going wolf?" I asked.

"There are no secrets anymore man. Everything in your mind and soul are laid bare for all to see," Jared said from across the room.

"Yes. That is why we brothers need to trust each other. More than anything else. You will know each of your brothers most embarrassing details and they will know yours," Sam added.

"Wow!" I said quietly, not sure if I was liking this whole wolf thing at all.

"Jacob, do you think you could phase back into a wolf? It will be a lot easier to figure this all out in wolf form," Sam said.

"Yeah probably. So Bella is with the Cullens huh?" I asked quietly.

"We don't really know, but we assume," Sam said, "They left town on Monday and by Friday she was gone."

"She left a message for Charlie saying that she didn't want to be a burden on him or the Cullens. She had been sick all week and then she was gone. Charlie is beside himself with worry. There is no trace of her," my dad added from the corner.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Let's go wolf Jacob and we'll show you," Sam said.

"Outside this time if you please. This place will be torn to shreds if you guys are inside for this," Billy added.

We made our way to the forest and my new brothers started to undress.

"Woah guys. What is this about?" I asked, shocked.

"Jacob we have to be naked when we phase or all of our clothes would be shredded in a matter of days. That's also why we usually only wear a pair of sweats or shorts. Watch Embry," Sam instructed.

Embry finished stripping, tied his shorts to his ankle with a little leather tie and phased.

"Oh I see. So where do I get one of those tie things?" I asked, "This wolf thing really sucks so far."

Sam laughed and handed me a tie. "Wait until you feel the speed and the power Jacob."

The others all waited for me, watching. I stripped off the shorts I had on and tied them to my ankle. I pulled the feeling I had before into me and before I knew what hit me, I was a wolf again.

"That was amazing Jake. You already control it. Man you rock! You're like super wolf or something!!!" Embry, the only wolf already phased, thought.

I felt the air shimmer again and three more wolves appeared.

"Crikey Jacob. You got that down pat. It took the rest of us weeks to be able to phase at will. Actually it was easier for Paul to go wolf. I just had to piss him off and BAM!!" Jared thought happily.

"It was very good Jacob. Never seen anything like it," Sam thought, "Let's run guys! Teach Jacob about the treaty line and our duties as we go."

Finally I could feel the speed. I flew through the forest at speeds I could only reach in my car on a straight flat section. I listened to my brother's thoughts and learned the ways of the wolf. I still didn't like it, completely.

This was the pattern for the next week. I could control my phasing for the most part. Not phasing when I am angry would pose more of a challenge. Once everyone was sure I knew the rules, Billy went to talk to Charlie to get more information. The story he got was that the Cullens had a family emergency and left early Monday. Bella was engaged to marry Edward Cullen. She had been sick since they left, but he thought it was just the flu. The only thing he knew was that she took a ferry to Oak Harbor. He hadn't heard anything from the Cullens, but was hoping that she met up with them. Dr. Cullen was due back at the hospital in the next few days so he was waiting for him for more answers.

It seemed he was hoping the opposite of what I hoped. I hoped she wasn't with the Cullens. I hoped she was safe.

When Sam heard that the Cullens were gone we decided to watch their house for any sign of movement. It was days before we saw anything. Finally on Jared's watch Alice and Edward Cullen had returned. They only stayed for a little while and certainly got my hopes up when they decided to look for Bella.

Charlie on the other hand, called Billy absolutely crushed. Alice Cullen had called him looking for Bella. Was it an act on their part? It didn't seem that way when I watched Alice and Edward race down the driveway in their car, obviously upset. The rest of the Cullens returned that night and I was able to hear some of their conversations. Nobody knew where Bella was, of that I was certain.

Surveillance continued on the Cullen home for the next few days. We watched as everyone left to go hunting, then again as the blonde one left too. I thought we were in for a long wait, but within two days the blonde was back in a Jeep instead of her little red car and Bella was with her. I was so stunned that Bella was there. I was almost giddy with excitement. Then she turned around.

"VAMPIRE!!" my brain screamed. I raced back to La Push to sound the alarm. Bella was a vampire and the Cullens were going to pay!!!

Sam met me at the treaty line. Jared, Paul and Embry were on their way to meet us. I updated them on what I knew. Bella and the blonde one were alone. The other Cullens were not there.

"It's a perfect time to attack. Two fewer vampires in this world!" Paul thought.

"The treaty is broken and they are separated. Paul is right. I think we should take these two down and wait for the rest," Sam added..

"I can't! She's my friend. Vampire or not I can't destroy her. This isn't her fault! She's innocent," I screamed in my head.

"Jacob, we need to do what's best for the pack. What's best for La Push and the humans. Jacob she isn't human anymore. We can't protect her. It's done," Sam said angrily

"I know it's done Sam. That doesn't mean I can see her destroyed," I said.

"What do you want from us Jacob? Shall we just ignore this obvious violation of the treaty?" Sam asked.

"No. I say we warn them off. We give them a chance to leave and never return. Get the blood suckers away from here but let them live. They still maintain a diet of animal blood not human," I said.

"What's to stop them from coming back? Why should we let them live?" Paul asked sullenly.

"They have always had that house. It has been there like a beacon to call them back. We destroy it.. Give them an hour to get out then rip the house down and burn the pieces," I said.

"That idea has a lot of merit. If the vampires will leave peacefully then it serves it's purpose. I agree," Sam said.

"As much as I would like to fight, I do not look forward to ripping apart a friend," Embry said, "I vote we run them out of town and burn the house down."

"Me too," Jared added.

"Paul?" Sam asked.

"I don't care about those leeches. I want them dead!" Paul said.

"It's four to one. We run them out of town. Let's go! I will phase back to my human form to deliver our message. You guys attack at any sign of aggression. Brothers first!" Sam yelled.

We were on our way to confront Bella and the blonde.. Their decision would spell out their own life or death. My heart hurt just thinking about it. Would I have to destroy my friend?


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks to my Beta Acemckean - Read her awesome stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss?

A/N 2: If you want another chapter today REVIEW!!! 15 reviews today and I will post Chapter 29 today!

**CHAPTER 28**

Jake POV again

We approached the property quickly. Sam phased just at the tree line and we walked slowly to the porch. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to face Bella as a vampire, but we needed to protect the tribe. As we got to the bottom step the blonde threw the door open and glared at us.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, eyeing us warily.

We growled in return, but Sam raised his arm to silence us.

"We have come about the Chief's daughter. About Isabella Swan," Sam told her.

"What about her? Why is it any of your business?" she asked. This chick has a major attitude issue and I would love to adjust it for her.

"We protect people, humans. Our treaty is very specific. Have any of you harmed her?" Sam asked, even though I had seen the proof with my own eyes.

"No, of course we haven't," the blonde lied, "the rest of my family will be here soon you need to leave."

"One of my brothers saw her enter the house. He says she is no longer human,"  
Sam told her, I could see him shaking with anger. Lying and then threats. Stupid blonde vampire!!

"That's true, she isn't. But it had nothing to do with my family," she lied again.

I snarled viciously at the lies she kept feeding us, Sam hushed me again. I would delight in ridding this world of that stupid blonde vampire.

"That will be for us to judge. We must see Isabella," Sam said stubbornly

"Look I don't think that is such a great idea. She is a newborn and all. Wait until the family gets here and you may see her," Blondie stalled again.

"We will see her now Leech!!" Sam yelled, "or we will consider you in violation of the treaty and attack."

"We have done nothing to violate the treaty. We didn't even know if the wolves existed anymore yet we still kept our end. We have not crossed the line nor have we bitten a human," she said stepping back into the living room. We followed closely. I could feel my brothers growling. Ready to attack. I could see her apprising the situation. She didn't like her odds.

Bella appeared at the top of the stairs, hearing the commotion downstairs. I sucked in a deep breath looking at her vampiric features. She was beautiful. Her chestnut hair was startling against her pallid skin. Her eyes which I expected to be red were a beautiful golden color. Her features were sharpened but still beautiful. More beautiful. As a werewolf we were exempt from the human fascination with their beauty. Vampires weren't necessarily ugly, but pretty close. Blondie was probably the ugliest of all, inside and out! I heard my brothers thoughts about Bella.

"I thought newborns had red eyes. What is this? How long has she been a vampire?" Paul thought.

"She was always pretty, but she is looking WOW," Embry thought.

"Hmmm. Not as bad as I expected. She was probably prettier as a human. What is she carrying in her arms?" Jared thought.

"Who are you?" Bella asked tentatively. She didn't sound scared, more angry(more angry if anything,) but trying to control it.

"I am Sam. Leader of the tribe. The Quileutes," Sam told her softly.

"Jacob's tribe," Bella said. At least she remembered me.

I snarled and then whimpered. How I missed my friend. She was now my enemy and that thought tore my heart to shreds.

"Yes," Sam said, "what has happened to you? Who has done this to you? One of these leeches?"

"No! The Cullens have done nothing! If you must know it was him," she said lifting a tiny bundle in her left arm. A baby!!?

"What is that?" Sam snarled.

We all saw it coming. In fact after dealing with Blondie I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. We all stepped back as Sam ripped out of his clothes into the monstrous black wolf that led our pack. That protected our tribe. Blondie raced up the stairs to Bella's side and took up a defensive crouch.

"You see," Blondie yelled down, "the treaty is unbroken. Now leave us."

Babies. Bella had two babies. Vampire babies!! What did they eat? My brothers' thoughts were jumbled. So much so I didn't know who thought what.

"Abomination"

"Devil Spawn."

"Kill them."

"Evil!"

"Unknown."

"Destroy them before they destroy us."

I stared at Bella and her babies. She looked at them with such devotion. The pure adoration on her face was evident. She loved these babies, and as much as I wanted to kill them, I couldn't hurt Bella that way.

"This changes everything Brothers," I thought to them.

"What do you mean Jacob?"

"How?"

"Explain," they thought back at me.

"The Cullens did not break the treaty. They did not bite a human. They did not cross onto our land. There was no rule in our treaty to cover procreating with a human," I told them in my head.

"What you say is true Jacob, but we cannot allow these monsters near here. Who knows what damage they can do!!" Sam thought.

My other brothers were silent. Their thoughts were so jumbled they were unreadable. I guess it was sort of like my own thoughts.

"So what do we do Sam? Do we kill Bella and her babies and the blonde leech?" I asked him.

"Jacob I don't know. I can't decide," he said.

"What do you mean Sam? You are the chief you must decide," I told him.

"No Jacob. I am the acting chief. I was here until you are ready, but ready or not you must take it now. You are the chief Jake. Only you can decide the fate of these bloodsuckers and their spawn. I step down," Sam told me.

My brothers were stunned Everyone knew I was the hereditary chief but it was never a role I wanted. I don't think it was something I ever would have taken, but as Sam thrust it upon me I knew it was my birthright. It was my destiny.

"Okay Sam!" I told him, "I will do it. Wait here while I phase and render my verdict on Blondie, Bella and those babies."

I looked up at Bella again.. The fear was evident on her face. The silence in the room must have been deafening. I phased quickly and threw my shorts on. I took a deep breath and ran back into the vampire's lair.

"Bella?" I called, "is that really you?"

"Jacob? Yes it's me. What the heck is going on here?" she asked me, the relief was evident on her face.

"I told you about us. Well I didn't know then that it was true, but I told you we were protectors," I said to her, remembering the day on the beach.

"Jacob the Cullens haven't done anything. The treaty is fine," she said.

"What are those? Do you not think they count?" I asked, "they're his aren't they?" I was grasping at straws but I felt the anger inside me burning up. I had to take a few deep breaths to control the urge to phase.

"Yes, but nobody knew it was possible Jake. It wasn't supposed to happen," Bella told me.

"His actions have caused this. We consider the treaty broken," I told her.

"So what Jake? You're going to kill us?" she asked snarling at me. A mother bear protecting her cubs had nothing on the look she gave me.

"No. We aren't," I said glaring, "but you are going to leave here and never return."

"Can we wait for the others to return?" the blonde leech asked, "they don't know about this."

Don't know about what? Us?? The babies?? Or this whole confrontation now? Damn Blondie with her cryptic statements. I wasn't going to ask. I really didn't care. I just wanted them gone. Maybe if Bella left the hole in my heart that had been building since I first saw her as a vampire would heal.

"No. You have an hour to grab what you can and leave. Then we will burn the place to the ground. If the others return we will consider it an act of war," I told them. In my head I told my brothers to leave. Their hour started now. They did as they were told. Snarling at the vampires as they left.

"I am doing this for you Bella," I told her, "You were my friend. Now get away from here, we don't want to kill you."

I turned and ran out..

I roamed the forest alone as I counted down the hour. My brothers were in position around the house, watching for trouble. As the end of the hour neared Sam was the first to alert me to Blondie's plan.

"Jacob! She has gas cans. She is going to burn the house down herself!" he told me

"Good Sam! I don't know if I could have done it," I told him, "Once the trucks pull out I want you guys to phase. This is gonna hurt me. I think I am in love with her...still. I don't want you guys to have to watch it."

"We're here for you Jake. You don't need to be alone," Embry called.

"We are all here for you," Sam reiterated.

"In love with a vampire, that sucks," Paul snickered.

"Thanks guys. I know you are here for me.... and I will need it. Just give me some time," I told them.

"Blondie is lighting a piece of newspaper on fire. She is dropping it on the gasoline." Sam said.

"Wow look at that place go! It's a shame to see all those cars go up in flames too," Paul thought.

"They're in their cars. Bella is in the sports car and Blondie is in the truck," Sam thought, "Are you sure you want us all to leave?"

"Yes Sam. Thanks. Just take a nice stroll back to La Push. I will meet you there."

"We love you Jake Man!" Embry thought and I felt him phase out.

"We're here for you Jake," Jared called, phasing out.

"Ditto," Paul said, quickly disappearing.

"You made a great chief today Jacob.. Fair, just and right. You may not feel it now, but you did what was best for the tribe," Sam thought, "I am here for you when you need me Chief Jacob."

Then he was gone and I was alone.

I phased into my human form and stood in the trees watching the base of the driveway. I saw them come. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks as Bella came into view, our eyes met for a moment. My friend, the girl I loved, my sworn enemy... she was leaving. I couldn't bear it anymore. I turned into the bush and phased. I needed to run. Maybe I'd check out Canada.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thanks to my beta acemckean and don't forget to check out her stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss?

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews yesterday. Only 11 of my desired 15 BUT I loved them. So here is Chapter 29..... getting so close to their reunion. If you want me to post faster I am setting my 15 review goal again for this chapter. I will post Chapter 30 as soon as I have 15 reviews. So read, enjoy and REVIEW!!!!

**CHAPTER 29**

BPOV

I followed Rosalie south for a couple of hours. I didn't know where we were heading, but I really didn't care. I wanted to be safe. I wanted Jace and Arriel to be safe. Without warning Rosalie pulled over at the side of the road. I followed. She dashed back to the car with a very angry Arriel in her arms. It dawned on me, as she held my screaming daughter, that I had never heard either child's voice. Her angry wailing ceased immediately when she reached my arms and she started rooting around for her food.

"I guess she decided she was hungry." I told Rosalie as I gave my daughter what she had been seeking.

"I knew exactly what she wanted Bella. She showed me," she said stunned.

"What do you mean she showed you?" I asked Rosalie puzzled.

"I noticed she was waking so I held my finger out to her and she grasped it. I cooed at her and asked her what she wanted. Suddenly images of you flooded my mind. I pulled my finger back and started at her.. She reached for me again and BAM there you were again, except this time the images were colored. There was a red tint to them. I pulled my finger back to pull over and she started wailing and here we are," she said, still stunned.

"So you think she has a gift?" I asked.

"After that.... I know she has a gift!" she told me.

"I'm going to try calling the others," she said, walking back to the truck.

I looked down at my tiny daughter suckling serenely at my breast. "Well beautiful girl, it looks like you have a gift. Can you show Mommy?" I reached my hand down to hold hers and she grasped my pinkie finger in her hand. Suddenly images flooded my head. I was surprised at first and didn't even watch, but soon I let myself get carried away in the images. Mostly they were of me, but I was shocked to see pictures of the wolves attack and the fire. I felt like I was watching it all over again, but in her point of view.

I could feel her fear as we stood at the top of the stairs and then her calm as Rosalie appeared at our side. She understood completely that Rosalie would protect her from anything. She looked up at me as I looked down at her. I could see the love I felt for her as she looked at me. My tiny perfect daughter.

"Still no luck," Rosalie said, as she appeared at the side of the car. She noticed immediately that Arriel had grabbed onto my finger. "Did she show you?"

"Yeah! That's quite the stunning gift. Almost the exact opposite of what her daddy can do," I told Rosalie

"Exactly! I wonder if Jace has any abilities?" she wondered aloud.

"Venomous is the only one I know so far," I said. I reached for his hand, wondering if he had the same gift as Arriel. No images flooded my mind this time.

"We'll find them out," she smiled at him,"After all he's just over 24 hours old and it's been a rather eventful time."

"How far are we going Rose?" I asked her.

"Emmett and I have a house not far from here. About another fifteen minutes away. We'll stay there. First, hopefully it is the first place they'll look and second there is great hunting nearby and you need to eat."

"Okay," I said as I pulled my daughter from her comfy spot at my breast.

"Arriel, we are going to Aunty Rose's house.. Can you finish your supper when we get there?" I asked he.r

She blinked calmly and reached for me and Rosalie at the same time. As we held her little hand, she showed us a picture of Rosalie bringing her back to the truck and driving to a grand white house with large columns.

Rosalie gasped.

"What Rosalie?" I asked her.

"Umm Bella, either she sees the future like Alice or reads minds like Edward as well because she showed us my house," Rosalie said,stunned.

"Well Baby Girl. You are a talented little one aren't you?" I cooed to my daughter as I handed her to Rosalie. "I will see you at Aunty's house."

Rosalie buckled her into the car and pulled back onto the road. I followed her closely looking at my still sleeping son. I wondered what his abilities would be, if he even had abilities.

It was exactly fifteen minutes later that we pulled off at another unmarked driveway. It was like driving up the Cullen's winding driveway again. Before long we were stopped in front of the house from my daughter's vision.

Rosalie stepped out of the truck with Arriel and I quickly unbuckled Jace and followed her into the house.

"It's a beautiful house Rosalie," I told her, looking around at the main floor.

"It's my favorite house, after the Forks house," she told me, "Emmett and I actually have six houses."

"Wow. I guess I'll have to get used to stuff like this," I told her.

"You will indeed. We need to get you hunting, your eyes are almost black. These little monkeys probably take a lot out of you," Rose told me.

"Probably, though I'm not tired. I really don't know how to hunt. I am not sure what to do," I said to her.

"It's completely natural. It will be like riding a bike," she smiled to me.

"Great... I was never so good at the bike riding thing," I said.

She laughed and patted my hand reassuringly, "Well let's get these two taken care of and then see what you've got."

I smiled at her, "okay Rosalie. I'll trust you."

She led me to the comfortable white couch in the living room and smiled apologetically.

"There's only one bedroom here and Emmett and I kinda smashed the bed last time we were here, so I hope this will do."

"It's wonderful Rose. Thank you for all you've done for me, and for them." I smiled gesturing to the babies, "I just don't think I understand. I mean you really seemed to hate me before."

"I never hated you. Well not you specifically as much as I hated the idea of you. I think Edward told you that I was made for him. I mean that Carlisle hoped that I would be to Edward what Esme is to him," she started.

"Yeah I heard that. It was a lot to take in. I mean you are stunning and I am plain," I said.

"Bella you are the opposite of plain. You are loving and beautiful. Your heart is your greatest attribute. You shine in ways I could never dream of. Am I beautiful? Yes. But that is where my attributes end."

"I think not seeing yourself clearly is catching. Rosalie you are far more than just beautiful. You have a strength about you, a certain degree of tenacity that will pull you through anything. When I felt like I was crumbling you knew how to find me. You came. You accepted me and my children without hesitation. You stood up to the wolves by yourself. Those guys were HUGE!! Rose I saw it... you would have died to protect us all," I told her, "and you think I don't see myself clearly."

"Talk about your feel good family moment huh?" Rosalie asked, coming over to give me a hug.

I laughed as Jace and Arriel woke up and looked around. Arriel reached over to Jace and took his hand. It wasn't a random movement.. They stared at each other momentarily then Arriel reached her chubby fingers to me. She showed me a picture of me talking to her in the car, when I promised to finish feeding her here, and one of her and Jace nursing right here. From the tone of her vision, I realized that this was not a suggestion.

"What is she showing you?" Rosalie asked in awe.

"She is reminding me of the promise I made her in the car and a picture of her and Jace eating here," I laughed.

"Quite the demanding girl isn't she!! Definitely a Cullen!" Rosalie laughed.

I sat back and positioned the twins to eat while Rosalie went about emptying the truck. After a few minutes I heard her on the phone. It sounded like she was ordering something.

"Hey Rose, who were you talking to?" I asked her.

"Just replacing some furniture that needed replacing and ordering some furniture for the family. You never know how long we will be staying here," she smiled.

"I hope Edward comes soon. Otherwise I am going to tie these two to my back and go searching for him," I told her.

"Bella I know my brother. He will be here soon. Alice is with him and she'll see that we're here. I expect them to come bursting through those doors sometime late tonight or tomorrow."

"Why haven't they seen us yet?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Sometimes Alice's visions have holes in them, not like she will admit that. I am sure they'll see us soon. We stay and wait Bella."

The twins started doing more sleeping than eating, so I slowly unlatched them. I pulled out a bag containing their diapers and decided to change them. In reality I was stalling. The very idea of hunting scared me.

"Bella, I can change them. Are you stalling?" Rosalie asked.

"Honestly....yes. I don't think I can...." I started.

"It will be natural. Like breathing. Just don't think too much, go with your instincts. I'd come with you but I don't think having these two little beating hearts near you while you hunt is a great idea. I know they don't smell very foodish right now, but why chance it," she told me.

"Maybe I should change first. I've been in these clothes for too long," I said.

"Stalling again Bella?" she asked me.

"Sorta, but I'm also thinking what if Edward is here when I get back? I kinda look sloppy," I said.

"Ooooh Alice is going to go nuts!! Bella is turning into a fasionista!!!" Rosalie giggled.

"I don't need designer stuff just some jeans and a better fitting shirt. This one was great when I was pregnant, but now not so much," I said, staring down at my oversized sweatshirt. "Plus I think I'm smaller than when I was human.... except for these," I said, looking at my chest.

"I'm sure I will have something you can wear. Wait here." She dashed up the stairs as I put Jace and Arriel in their bassinet. "Be good for Aunty Rosey you two. Hopefully your daddy will be here soon. He doesn't know about you two yet but I'm sure he will adore you."

"I know he will. And grandpa and grandma and your uncles. Oh and Aunty Alice will be a shopping machine. You guys will never want or need anything. You have a lot of craziness to get used to but we're worth it," she smiled at my sleeping angels. "Here you go Bella, these should fit you perfectly."

I grabbed the pile of clothes from Rosalie and dashed in the direction she pointed. There were a pair of skinny jeans and a tight white eyelet blouse with a white cami under it. I looked hot, even if I did say so myself. I walked barefoot back to see Rosalie. She was sitting looking at the twins with a tiny smile plastered on her face.

"So what do you think?" I asked, doing a pirouette.

"Wow Bella, you look great. Alice is going to go nuts seeing you in designer duds," she smiled.

"So what do I put on my feet? This outfit does not scream muddy runners," I smiled.

"Here. These little silver ballet flats should do the trick," she said, tossing me some shoes. I slid them on and took a deep breath.

"I wish you could come Rosalie. I'm scared I won't be able to do this," I said.

"You're thinking too much. Just head out the front door and start to run. Just please stop before you get back to Forks. Then let your senses guide you. You'll know what to do. Believe me," she said.

"I'm trying. I just need to get moving," I told her.

"We'll be waiting right here Bella," she smiled, "go eat... drink."

I took another breath and opened the door. I dashed out, closing it silently behind me as I went. The soft breeze blew my hair as I darted though the trees. I understood why Edward liked running so much. It feels so free. I stopped in a small clearing and took a deep breath. I was going hunting.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thanks to my Beta Acemckean - check out her stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss?

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE REUNION!!! I WON'T POST IT BEFORE WEDNESDAY UNLESS I GET 20 REVIEWS!! **

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Enjoy the chapter :):):)

**CHAPTER 30**

APOV

We were back in a forest just outside of Abbotsford, waiting for any sign of Bella and Rosalie. I sat on the grass and opened my mind searching for Rosalie. I knew her best, so I figured she would be easier to find. Edward walked into the clearing again. His pacing was driving me insane.

"Anything yet Alice?" he asked.

"I'm trying Edward. I can't see Rose at all," I grumbled.

"What about Bella?" he asked.

"I haven't seen her in days. What makes you think I will see her now?" I asked, searching for Bella in my mind.

Suddenly it was clear. Clear as crystal!! I saw her...oooo she is wearing great clothes. Definitely a vampire. She's hunting. Woods and trees and a stream pass by her as she approaches her prey. Without warning she pounces a mountain lion. She did it so neatly, it would put Edward to shame. Edward...

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He saw it too.

"Where Alice? Where is she?" he asked.

"Let me look," I said as I closed my eyes. My vision caught up to Bella again. She was dashing through the trees again. Running towards a house. I know that house.

"Rosalie and Emmett's Oregon house," Edward and I said together.

The others were hunting, waiting for a call. "I'll call Carlisle now Edward. Let's go. They can catch up," I told him.

We jumped into our rental car and sped off into the night. If Edward really pushed it we would be at Rosalie's house in under two hours. Reading my thoughts Edward pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

I picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle.

"Alice?" He asked.

"We found her Carlisle. She is at Rose and Em's Oregon house. We're driving now. Meet us there," I told him.

"Finally," he sighed from the other end of the phone.

I laughed in relief.

"Tell me what you saw," he said.

I told him of my vision of Bella hunting, neatly taking down a mountain lion. Then her running through the trees, heading toward the Oregon house.

"We're on our way. We'll be five to ten minutes behind you," he said before hanging up.

"Almost there," Edward whispered and then sighed.

We could have just pulled over and tried to call from the other side of the border but at this point we just wanted to get there. My thoughts were still so jumbled, like they were trying to work out a puzzle without all the pieces. Edward was so excited he was bouncing in his seat.

Time seemed to stand still as the road passed beneath the tires. Neither of us spoke one word, until we were about ten miles away when Edward suddenly pulled over.

"Al, what if she's in love with the one who changed her? What am I going to do if she hates me?" he asked.

"Edward, I don't believe that she could love anyone the way she loves you. You may need to grovel for weeks or months, but you will be together forever. I know it," I told him.

"I'm going to run from here Al. Wait for the others here. I need to do this alone," he said. "I'll call you when I see her. Just give me an hour okay?"

"Will do Edward. I may have to bribe Emmett to wait. Prepare for weeks of wrestling practice," I told him.

He smiled back at me and ran into the woods. I immediately looked for him and Bella in my visions. He would find her in two minutes.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thanks again to my Beta Acemckean!! Read her awesome stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss?

PS - A BIG shout out to HPFAN101 whose creative way of getting me to reach 20 reviews got this posted today!!!

YES PEOPLE THIS IS IT - THE BIG REVEAL - LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GUYS!!!

**CHAPTER 31**

BPOV

It felt so good to run. I darted between trees and up and over branches and fallen logs. I understood why Edward had loved this feeling. I approached a small creek and decided to jump it. I cleared it by a wide margin landing twenty feet up in a tree. I giggled, unable to help myself. I sat down on one of the branches and relaxed for a minute. The exhilaration of running and jumping was awesome.

"Well Bella," I said to myself, "I guess it's time to get down to business."

I quickly dropped from the tree to the ground, landing lightly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I smelled him. I dashed towards the scent, finding the mountain lion about to pounce. I grabbed him from behind, whipped his neck back and sunk my teeth into his neck. The warm blood flowed down my throat. It felt good. When I was done I licked my lips and ran the back of my hand across my chin. I looked down at my clothes noting they were still clean.

"Wow! That was pretty good, if I do say so myself," I said to myself.

I was told that as a vampire the burning thirst would be the greatest thing on my mind, yet I had still never felt it. I decided that I was kinda sloshy and didn't really want anything else. I turned back towards the house and started back. I wanted to get back to my babies, I wanted to get back so that when Edward got there I would be waiting. I just prayed he'd be there soon.

I reached the river and jumped again launching myself into the trees again when I first smelled him. Even though I had never smelled him with my vampire senses I knew it was him. I sat quietly on my branch listening to his approach. As he neared, I grabbed a small branch from the tree and dropped it right next to him.

He jumped and I barely suppressed a giggle. He looked around for a minute smelling the air. I did it again then swung down, landing behind him silently as he looked up into the tree. Standing inches from him, I reached my hand out and tapped his shoulder. He swung his whole body around to face me and I launched myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"What the he.." he started, before I kissed him.

He stood shocked for a second before kissing me back. He pushed my back against a tree and we said nothing for a long time. Just letting our need for each other overrule everything else. It was minutes before we surfaced again, drawing unnecessary breaths.

"Oh my Bella. I missed you so much," he said grabbing my face and looking in my eyes. "I'm so sorr..."

I cut him off by putting my finger over his lips. I looked him in his eyes and kissed him softly one more time.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I told him.

"How can you? How can you love me? After all I've done. How can you say that?" he said, putting me down on my feet.

"Because it's true Edward. I love you with my whole being," I told him, looking into his golden eyes.

"How did this happen?' he asked, "Who?"

"There is so much to tell you. So much to explain," I told him, kissing him again. "But first I want to show you something. You need to come with me."

"Bella is there someone else?" he asked quietly.

"Yes and no Edward. There are others that you need to meet. I love them too, BUT you are my chosen one. You are the man I want to spend forever with, hopefully as your wife," I said, holding up my hand where I still wore my engagement ring.

"I don't deserve you. I don't," he said sadly.

"Maybe not... but you are stuck with me anyways." I told him.

"Bella..." he started.

"Edward do you love me?" I asked him.

"With every fiber of my being," he answered.

"Do you still want to marry me?" I asked.

"Yes, but how can you...." he replied.

"Shhhh." I said as I put a finger on his lips. "Before I let you blame yourself for anything you need to know. I am not mad at you. You left me, but you didn't leave me alone. Now you need to come with me. NOW."

I grabbed his hand and started to run towards the house. He ran with me.

As we got to the porch I yelled to Rose, "I'm back Rose and Edward is here with me."

"YAY!!!" I heard her say from inside. "I am going to go hunting and let you two talk."

"Ummm Rose," Edward said, "The rest of the family are parked by the old mill. Emmett should be there by now."

"On my way!" she said..

"Tell them Rose, but give us some time okay." I called to her.

"Yup," she said.

"Oh and Rose......" Edward called, "Thank you."

"No problemo big brother. Just remember to thank me again later," she called, running out the back door.

"Why is she translating the Bible into Swahili?" He asked me.

"Wow... this is going to be har,." I told him, suddenly nervous.

"Bella do you hate me?" He asked.

"Not at all. I love you with all that I am. I just need you to stop blaming yourself for everything. Edward, I believe everything happens for a reason..." I started.

"Bella, I feel like you are trying to hide something. I want to know everything," He interrupted.

"Believe me I am getting there.... and you will know everything. I promise," I told him. "Listen to the sounds inside the house. What do you hear?"

"Breathing, and heart beats. Small animals?" He guessed.

"Nope," I answered. "What do you smell?"

"That same scent from your cabin. Bella what is it?" he asked.

"Edward after you left, I got sick. I couldn't eat. I lost so much weight, Charlie was beside himself. By Friday, I knew that I needed to go to the doctor. Something was wrong," I told him.

"Oh Bella, I should have never left," He stated sadly.

"Am I going to be allowed to tell you or are you going to keep interrupting me to blame yourself?" I asked him.

"But I shouldn't have left," he said.

"I agree, but as long as you promise to never do it again I will forgive you," I told him. "Especially if you will let me continue to tell you this."

"Okay I'll be good. No more interruptions," he promised, pretending to lock his lips and throw away the key.

I smiled thinking of when I did that. The bomb he dropped on me was him not needing to breathe. My bomb was going to blow his out of the water!

"So I was sick... Charlie laid down the law. He said if I wasn't better by Friday I would go to the doctor. I decided to shower and get dressed to go. I had done nothing all week and needed to get cleaned up. I had a quick shower and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was gaunt. I looked awful," I paused looking at him as he winced. I kissed his lips softly and whispered, "I love you."

He took a deep breath and smiled, his lips still locked.

"I went to put my jeans on and I couldn't get them done up. I stared down at my abdomen and noticed it was swollen. At that point it dawned on me," I said looking at him in the eyes, realizing the truth had not dawned on him yet. I smiled and took a deep calming breath ready to go on when I heard a noise from in the house. My children were waking up.

I waited a second looking at Edward to see if realization would dawn on him. He looked as confused as ever.

"I realized that I had all the symptoms of pregnancy. The second I knew it was possible, I knew it was true. I packed a small bag and got into my truck. Thanking Alice for leaving me the money."

He was absolutely still and no longer breathing.

"I drove to Port Townsend and bought a test, which I did at a gas station. Definitely pregnant," I told him.

He still hadn't moved.

"Edward, we're parents. We have two beautiful babies. A boy and a girl. I called them Jace Edward and Arriel Carlie. Named for our family," I was talking quickly and nervously now as he still hadn't moved.

Arriel and Jace were both squawking in the living room, so I moved away from Edward who was still frozen in place on the porch and opened the door.

"I'm going to go and see them. They need me. Come in when you can. I love you Edward. I need you... so do they," I told him and kissed his frozen lips.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thanks again to my awesome beta Acemeckean. Check out her stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss?

THANKS TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. The next chapter is EPOV shortly followed by BPOV. It was a lot of fun to write. So since SO many of you reviewed yesterday without my prompting I will say that if you do a great job again today I will post chapter 33 later today... if you don't get to the magic number hidden in my brain it will be tomorrow. Just so you know it's bigger than 20 and less than 40.

**CHAPTER 32**

RPOV

I didn't realize until I ran out the back door how much I had missed my Emmie-Bear. I raced through the trees to the mill. I could hear their voices, arguing with Alice.

"Why should I wait. I want to see Rosie now!!!" Emmett whined, like a two year old.

"Emmett, Edward asked for an hour. It's only been twenty minutes. Give the man some time. He has some serious groveling to do," Alice told him.

They were here. The family had come. I couldn't wait to tell them about the twins.

"Hey Emmett," I heard Alice say as I was running through the bushes, "I have a surprise for you in 3..2...1."

As she hit one, I launched myself out of the bushes tackling Emmett to the ground.

"Rose," He yelled, followed by a chorus of other family members saying my name.

He jumped up off the ground spinning me around in his arms. He kissed me passionately as the rest of the family looked on.

"Okay young lady," Carlisle said, clearing his throat,"we need some explanations here."

At that moment in time I knew they weren't my explanations to give. It really fell to Bella and Edward to let them know the big details. I would give them a little but for the twins they would have to wait.

"Yeah Rose. Spill it," Jasper added.

"Okay here goes. I was at home when a call came in. I answered it, but I didn't hear anybody. Then the phone was disconnected. I thought it was incredibly rude and wondered which of the freaks in Forks was placing crank calls to the Cullens. So I traced the call. It came from a pay phone in Williams Lake," I told them. "Well I had no clue that she would be in Canada so I went on with my day. When I heard the phone ring again I was busy and didn't answer. It was Alice telling me they had traced Bella to Canada.. Well I put two and two together and figured that it may have been Bella in Williams Lake. I wasn't sure so I decided to go alone. Then the cell phones didn't work in Canada and I decided we should just go home and wait for you guys there. Then there was the whole wolf thing and so we came here," I told them.

They all started throwing questions at me at once.

"Why couldn't I see you?"

"Who changed Bella?"

"Why did Bella run away?"

"What was that strange scent in the cabin?"

"Why didn't you go to Denali?"

"Guys to get the best answers, you are going to have to talk to Bella. Just give her some time with Edward, then you can go see her yourselves and all questions will be answered properly," I told them.

"Rose you're hiding something big," Alice told me.

"Possibly," I told her sweetly, "but it really isn't mine to tell."

"I missed you Babe," Emmett said swinging me into his arms once again. I wrapped my arms around him and watched Alice. She was trying hard to see what was going on.

"I missed you too," I said pulling my husband in for a kiss.

"Al don't even bother trying to see them. I have a great theory as to why your visions have been less than reliable lately as far as Bella and I have been concerned. You'll just have to be patient," I told her.

She sighed and glared at me.

"So are you and Bella best friends now?" she asked me.

"We are a lot closer than before. She is an incredible person. You were so right Alice. All I needed to do was take the time to get to know her," I told my tiny sister.

She smiled, "Fourteen minutes."

"Jasper can you help me out here? Get everyone to relax some," I asked my twin.

"Rosalie you are the tensest of all," he laughed at me.

"See, I need all the help I can get," I smiled at him as he sent calming waves over us. 840 more seconds until everything they all knew about vampires went up in smoke. This was going to be GREAT!!!

There's the button so you can review!!!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Thanks again to my awesome Beta ACEMCKEAN - Read her stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss? - great stories!!!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I just got an iphone and I kept getting emails today when all of you reviewed. I LOVED IT!!! I spent my day giggling like a school girl every time my iphone received another message. Just because you are all so special I will post this today. Sorry Edward's POV is so short but I do have some special moments coming up including Chapter 35 which is the longest chapter I've ever written and chapter 38 which I LOVE!!!

**CHAPTER 33**

EPOV

Oh

my

God!!!!

BPOV

I walked inside and picked up my fussing babies from their bassinet.

"Hush," I soothed them, rocking them back and forth. "Someone special is her to meet you guys."

Arriel touched her hand to my skin showing me a picture of Edward and I together.

"That's right my girl. Your daddy is here," I cooed to her.

Still touching my skin she showed me a picture of myself hunting the mountain lion and one of me undoing my blouse and feeding her and Jace. Again it was not a suggestion.

"Such a bossy lady," I cooed to her," but you win."

I sat down and arranged myself to feed them. As soon as they were in position they latched on readily and set about their work. I looked down at them and rubbed their tiny heads.

"Edward??? Are you going to move anytime soon?" I asked quietly.

No response.

"The family will likely be here very soon and I would really like to finish talking before they get here," I called to him.

Still no answer. I started to worry and looked down at my children, happily nursing and completely content. I rubbed their hair again watching the way Arriel's hair was starting to curl.

"She has your color hair Edward and your green eyes. He got my brown eyes and hair. Other than that he looks just like you and she looks more like me," I called out to him. I wanted him to be in here, not frozen on the patio. I looked at the babies and felt tears welling in my eyes. For crying out loud I am a vampire, I'm not supposed to be able to cry!!!

I tried to blink the traitor tears away but more just followed.

In no time at all Edward was on his knees in front of us. Wiping my tears away.

"I've made you cry," he told me. "I'm so sorry."

He leaned over his nursing children and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I'm a vampire for crying out loud. I'm not supposed to be able to cry!" I told him.

"I told you that you were special," he said, rubbing my cheek. I leaned my hand against his skin. For the first time ever he didn't feel cold.

"So Jace and Arriel. WOW!!" he said, slowly looking at the twins. "They are stunning Bella. How did you do this?"

"Ummm, well we did this first off." I grinned at him, then looked at the babies.

"I guess we did. I feel like such a heel leaving you to deal with this alone. I should have been there," he said sadly.

"Edward, we can't change the past. We can only move on with the future. Just don't leave us again. We need you," I told him.

"Bella, I will never leave you again. I swear!" He touched my jaw again with his hand and sat on the floor watching me nurse our babies.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful that you three like that," he told me.

I smiled at him.

"So how did it go? I mean I want to know everything I missed," he told me.

"Well that is a tall order. After I got confirmation of my pregnancy, I knew I wasn't working with the 9 month kind. Here I was a week after conception with a visible baby bump and someone fluttering against my hand," I told him, looking at the babies the whole time.

"I knew I wasn't dealing with a human baby and I didn't know if you were planning to coming back, so I tried to go somewhere far away so that the baby wouldn't harm anyone." He winced at that.

"I crossed into Canada..." I started again.

"Let me see if I can figure out what happened from there. You stayed at a motel, ate some dinner at their restaurant, went shopping at Walmart, traded your truck in for a new Jeep and headed up country to Williams Lake," He surmised. "Am I right?"

"Actually you are right on the button. How did you know? Alice?" I asked.

"She helped some, but she hasn't been able to see you. I would guess it has something to do with these two," He said, reaching down for the first time to run a finger along each of their cheeks.

Arriel paused and turned her head in his direction. She looked at him and blinked then reached her hand for me. She showed me the two of us hugging and kissing.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"You saw that huh? She has a gift. She can put pictures into peoples minds. So far she has to touch me or Rose to do it. But I guess with your gift she doesn't need contact. Also she can show you things that haven't happened yet and places she has never seen," I told him.

"And Jace?" He asked.

"Nothing yet, aside from the fact he is venomous." I told him.

"So he bit you?" Edward asked, pained again.

"Yes, shortly after they were born. Twelve hours later, I was a vampire," I told him.

"Twelve hours?" he asked. "It usually takes 3 days."

"I know. I don't understand it myself."

"And your eyes are already golden?"

"Weird huh?"

"Yeah," he agreed.

"And my throat doesn't burn."

"Not at all?"

"Nope, I just felt a little thirsty."

"Alice saw you take down a mountain lion."

"Yup, my first vampire act." I smiled at him. The twins were done eating and I fixed my shirt.

"So do you want to hold your son or daughter?" I asked him.

"Nope," he answered, then paused, "I want to hold them both."

He moved to sit next to me on the couch and I placed Jace and Arriel in his arms. He smiled down at them.

"You're right she looks just like you, but with my hair and eye color. Jace looks like me with your coloring. They are perfect. You did so good."

I looked at Edward with our children and my heart grew fifty sizes.

"I have never been so happy," I told him.

"Me neither Love, me neither," he responded. He handed me Arriel and wrapped his free arm around me and the four of us sat on the couch enjoying being together.

"We have two minutes before the others arrive," He said, snuggling me close to him.

"What do you think they will think?" I asked. "What do you think they'll say?" I asked.

"Depends what Rosalie told them. I hear the cars on the driveway." He smiled.

I smiled at him and snuggled in tighter against his side.

"Oh dear they're all curious. It appears Rosalie left the baby news up to us." He smiled. "You ready for the questions Love?"

"As long as you're with me I am."

"Always my Love,always!" he said, leaning down to kiss me.

We snuggled in tighter on the couch. Our sleeping children tucked into our arms, waiting for the family.


	34. Chapter 34

AN: Thanks again to my super awesome beta who I couldn't do this without! - Acemckean - She has two awesome stories up right now THE CULLEN BROTHERS and MARITAL BLISS? - 2 of my absolute favorite stories!!!!

THANKS ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALL THE PEOPLE THAT ADD ME TO THEIR FAVORITES AND STORY ALERTS. Mwah!! I get all your comments sent to me on my Iphone and it makes me giddy and giggly and happy ALL DAY!!!

**CHAPTER 34**

Jasper's POV (Just because I love him and I like his emotional barometer)

Alice was counting down the seconds until she could go see Bella again. She was bouncing up and down like she had springs on the bottom of her feet.

"Alice, bouncing isn't going to make your wait any quicker," I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Jazz, she's my best friend and I want to see her. I've been trying for the last 10 minutes with no luck." She sulked. She was so cute when she had that little pout on her lips. I bent my head down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you Alice, every bouncy over excited inch of you." I said kissing her nose. "But please, for my own sanity, will you try to calm down before I start bouncing too."

Everyone around us laughed and Alice reached her arms around my neck. She snuggled into my arms and concentrated on taking deep breaths. I truly love this woman. She would do anything for me. I kissed the top of her head and sent calming vibes to everyone.

"Dude, if I get any calmer, I'll be in a coma." Emmett said quietly.

We laughed quietly and all the couples took this time to cuddle together. As calm as we tried to be we were all counting the seconds tick by on Carlisle's Rolex. Emmett broke the silence again.

"Maybe we should give them more time. I mean it has been a couple of weeks for them. You never know...." Emmett said.

"Oh I know," said Rosalie smugly, "I am willing to bet they are just sitting and talking, maybe cuddling a little. Hanky panky is probably way down on their list of things to do."

"Come on Rose you can't say things like that and not explain." Alice whined.

"I can and I am!" Rose exclaimed. "I have told you it isn't mine to tell."

"How much more time? I'm boooorrreeed." Emmett whined

"123 seconds," Esme and Carlisle chimed in together and we all laughed.

"So we could get into the cars now right?" Emmett asked.

"Sounds good to me," I said feeling the anxiety rise in my family.

We loaded into the cars with Carlisle and Emmett driving. Everyone looked nervously at their neighbor and continued the countdown.

"5...4...3...2...1.." I counted down and Emmett and Carlisle hit the gas at the same time, launching their cars onto the highway. It was barely a minute later that we pulled up to the driveway and started the climb into the trees.

As we neared the house, the tension in the cars was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Alice was excited but nervous as to what Rosalie was hiding. My little pixie wife did not like to be kept in the dark and these last few weeks had taken a toll on her. Her anxiety increased as the house came into view.

"Wow. The sense of calm, love and adoration coming out of that house is overwhelming." I said, momentarily stunned. As we pulled into the clearing we piled out of the cars quickly.

"Yay!!" Alice cheered and started for the door.

"Okay guys, umm, before we go in, ummm..." Rosalie started. We all stopped and looked at her.

Wow I had never seen or felt Rosalie so nervous.

"Spit it out Rose! I want to see Bella," Alice told her, getting slightly ticked.

"Okay, all of you... Wow!... Just keep calm and prepare yourselves for the shock of the century." Rose finally stuttered out.

We all snickered.

"Rosie, You're so cute when you're flustered." Emmett told his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist.

I could not even imagine anything that would shock me. We all walked at human pace behind Rosalie to the door. I could feel the curiosity that my family was feeling. I could smell Edward and Bella inside. I could sense the utter contentment, love and joy that radiated from them. I could smell something else. The same scent from the cabin.

"There's that scent again, " Carlisle said. "The one from the cabin."

"It is a different scent isn't it?" Rosalie asked smugly.

"What is it?" I asked.

Rosalie ignored my question and added one of her own, "What do you hear?"

We all stopped, standing absolutely still and listened. I could hear the gentle breeze rustling the tree leaves, the creek that ran close to the property, the gentle ticking of Carlisle's watch and a faint little thrumming sound, no two of them. That sound was coming from inside the house.

"What is that thrumming sound?" Esme asked quietly.

"There's two thrumming sounds right?" I asked.

Rosalie smiled but said nothing. She opened the front door of the house and walked into the living room. We followed behind her. Edward and Bella were snuggled on the couch, their backs to us. The thrumming sound was coming from them.

Alice, unable to contain herself any longer, dashed around in front of them. Staring at them both, her jaw dropped and she stared at them incredulously.

"Alice?" I asked, reading my wife's jumble of emotions.

"Speechless huh Alice?" Edward asked calmly. "I know the feeling."

The rest of us walked around the couch to stand next to Alice, whose mouth was still open in shock. We glanced down at Edward and Bella, trying to gauge what Alice's reaction meant. Then we saw them, two perfect little babies asleep, one in each of their arms.

I didn't even need my gift to feel the shock,confusion and utter amazement going through the room.

**SORRY I AM SO MEAN!!! The next chapter is the longest I have ever written. It will probably take me until at least tomorrow to finish editing it! My awesome Beta ACEMCKEAN is quick but the process when it gets back to me is not so quick. Especially when I am writing new chapters :) LOVE ME SOME REVIEWS!! Spread the love! Make sure you read my Beta's stories and leave her some love too! She is awesome!**


	35. Chapter 35

AN: Thanks again to my awesome beta - ACEMCKEAN!! She is editing these chapters quickly so I can get them up to you all!!! Read and review her two awesome stories The Cullen Brothers (the story that made me join this site) and Marital Bliss?

This is my longest chapter by far but one of my favorites too. For those who wish to know I have chosen a power for Jace (not revealed for 5 more chapters :P) If you wish to guess what it may be in your reviews you may. Anyone who guesses correctly will be rewarded by getting a special sneak peek a couple of chapters ahead!!! Again please please please review. I love getting your comments coming in to my IPhone all day, makes me smile where ever I am!!! Without further ado I present chapter 35!

**CHAPTER 35**

BPOV

As I heard the family come up the drive I started to get nervous. How were they going to take our news? I cuddled into Edward and took a deep breath. He looked at me, love radiating from every pore, then went back to staring at his children. The hand that was on me was gently rubbing the skin of my shoulder.

As they got to the porch we overheard the conversation Rosalie was having with everyone and we smiled at each other. We knew they would never guess in a million years what surprises we had in store. As the door opened Edward bent his head and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Smiling his wonderful crooked smile as we broke apart.

Before I could take a breath, Alice was standing in front of me. Her eyes so bright and excited. She looked like she was about to pounce on me when she saw them and froze right in her tracks, mouth hanging wide open. The rest of the family joined her quickly and were all stunned. Frozen to their spots, except for Rosalie who was grinning from ear to ear.

She stared at the other members of our family who were currently frozen in place and said, "Hey look Bella, we made Vampire statues in my living room."

Edward and I both laughed softly then he whispered to me, "I guess she's been married to Emmett a little too long." Then we laughed again.

The family remained frozen for almost a minute staring at us until Alice finally broke the silence.

In her best Ricky Ricardo voice from I Love Lucy she said, "You have some 'splaining to do Bella."

"Okay," I said. "Where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning is a great place," said Carlisle. "But I think I am going to sit down. I have never felt that need until today but I'm feeling it now."

Everyone quickly found seats except for Rosalie who happily stood beside me.

"You better start with introductions." Rosalie said to me.

"Can I?" Asked Edward, not looking up from his son and daughter.

"Yup." I said, popping the p.

"Well guys I would like you to meet our children, Jace Edward Cullen and Arriel Carlie Cullen." he said grinning from ear to ear and looking at his family's shocked expression.

"How is that possible Edward?" Esme asked stunned. The rest were still too shocked to say anything.

"When we left, when I left... Bella was pregnant. That's why she ran. These guys were born two days ago." He said.

The gasps from the family as they got what he was saying were almost funny. I looked at Carlisle who was trying to figure everything out.

"And when did you change?" Carlisle asked.

"Jace bit me shortly after he was born." I supplied quietly.

"But that was only two days ago. Shouldn't you still be burning?" Carlisle asked.

"I guess but I only burned for a little less than 12 hours." I said

More gasps from the family.

"And your eyes? They aren't red at all!!" Carlisle observed.

"Nope they were golden right away." I said smiling.

"And you should see her self control. I had her in a mall before she even hunted." Rosalie smiled. "She wasn't even tempted once."

"Rosalie!!" Carlisle gasped, shocked.

"We needed some things for the twins. I decided that I would rather risk her being with me in a mall than alone. I was honestly trying to protect them." Rosalie said stunned, not liking the disapproving tone Carlisle was using.

"And I will thank you forever for that Rose." Edward said looking at his pretty blonde sister.

She smiled happily at his statement.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning." I said.

"It would probably be most helpful, Love." Edward said kissing me gently on the lips.

I took a deep breath and started.

"So I think you all know we got engaged." I started.

"Engaged??? Do I get to plan your wedding? Please say yes Bella!!! Please!" Alice interrupted.

"Alice if you keep interrupting I will never finish my story." I told my spunky sister and friend.

"You can't just say engaged and expect me to be quiet!" she gasped.

"I can and I do!" I said. She pouted in response. I can never refuse her when she pouts and she knows it. Stinkin' pixie!

"I love you Alice. Yes you can plan my wedding but there will be limits." I told her. She bounced and clapped in response but kept silent.

"So I managed to convince Edward to, well to...." I said. If I were human I would be blushing a hundred shades of red.

"That couldn't have taken too much convincing." Emmett snorted. Rosalie slapped his head and Edward growled.

"I'm just saying... a guy has needs and well it has been like 100 years." Emmett continued earning another slap from Rosalie and another growl from Edward.

"You guys are so sensitive. I could tell you guys stories of Rose and I that would...." He continued.

"You cannot and never will." Rose growled at him grabbing him by his ear, "At least not if you ever want to ..... again!"

"Okay okay. I'm sorry Rosie. Please forgive me. Please?" He pleaded with her, folding his hands in front of him. Geez he's almost as good as Alice!!

"I'll think about it. If you'll shut up and let Bella tell everyone the rest of the story." she told him, smiling. He nodded in agreement, looking adoringly at his wife.

"Okay, well I think we all know what I was getting at and well the next thing I know I woke up alone. I mean I was fine but someone took offense to the bruises, although he should have known I bruise easily and for no particular reason." I said looking at Edward. He grinned sheepishly.

"Anyways I was stuck at your house. No car to get home and nothing to do. Thank God you guys had like a million channels. Anyways I was certain he would be back, I thought I was just biding time until he came home." I sighed. He looked down and took a deep breath. I rubbed his leg gently with my free hand.

"So by Sunday night I figured that he was not coming back. I figured.... well it doesn't matter what I figured, but anyways I crawled into his bed and went to sleep. The next thing I knew Esme was there waking me and everything. So I went back to sleep and in the morning Esme took me home." I said smiling slightly at Esme. She smiled back at me but her gaze soon returned to the babies, just like everyone else.

"I went up and went to shower. My stomach was still in nots but I assumed that was because of stress. It hadn't been right at all when I was at your house either but then it started feeling worse. So I took a long hot shower and went into my room. That's when I found the envelope from Alice, "I smiled at her. "By the time I got over the shock of Alice's gift, I knew I was going to be late for school, so I grabbed a granola bar and headed to school. The granola bar was the grossest thing I had ever tasted, so I spit it out and went to class. At lunch I grabbed a hard boiled egg and an apple. The egg was fine but the apple was... Yuck!"

Everyone was just looking between the babies and I with such focus that I asked, "Any questions so far?"

"Gift from Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Well I saw she was going to need money for some reason and I had no clue how much so I made Jazz stop on our way to the airport and we left her $100 000.00." Alice filled in.

The others nodded seeming to understand what I still couldn't grasp. Apparently being a vampire didn't make money blase to me, like my family seemed to feel. I smiled at the fact that most of my core traits were still mine.

"Anyways after trying to eat the apple I lost it. I was sick. I figured that I had the same flu that Angela and half the school population had. I was excused and went home and spent the next couple of days alternating between sleeping and puking. Not pretty. In the midst of all that Charlie noticed my ring and much to my surprise was not that upset by it at all. Anyways by Thursday Charlie was worried and told me that if I wasn't feeling better by Friday I was going to need to go to the doctor. Well I woke up Friday morning still feeling awful. I went in and showered and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible! So I went into my room grabbed some jeans and tried to put them on. I assumed they would be big on me considering I hadn't really eaten much in 5 days, but I couldn't even zip them up. I was stunned but suddenly my mind put two and two together and came up with pregnant. I was certain I was wrong. I mean I had watched everything on TV and I knew nothing was supposed to happen for weeks, but still all the symptoms were there. I was sure it was just an over active imagination or my heart doing what it could to hold onto Edward. In any case I decided that if I was indeed pregnant there was no way I could stay there."

"Why couldn't you stay? I mean, I'm sure Charlie would have been mad but you shouldn't have been alone." Jasper gasped.

"Well Jasper it was obvious to me at the time that if I was pregnant I shouldn't even have known myself yet. I knew I wasn't going to get a nice easy 9 month pregnancy with a sweet little newborn at the end. I kinda figured since the daddy was a vampire and my symptoms were so out of whack so early that I needed to be away from people who knew me and people in general. I didn't know what my baby's diet would be but I tried to be prepared for the worst case scenario."

"Bella? What do they eat?" Carlisle asked.

I looked down, not sure how to explain.

"They're breast fed Carlisle." Rosalie responded for me, grinning from ear to ear.

"How is that possible? I mean what....?" Carlisle asked so stunned that he couldn't continue.

"Hey I promise you can poke and prod me all you want to figure out your answers because I didn't have a clue. I just woke from my transformation and they were all over the food thing." I said.

"I forgot to ask. What were the goats all about?" Edward asked.

"Well my diet changed while I was pregnant so I assumed they wouldn't want formula. There was no way I was going to be able to take down an irritable grizzly for them so it was the best I could do." I said laughing.

"Yum grizzly." Emmett said.

"Your diet changed?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll explain when I get there, if that's okay." I smiled at him.

"Anyways I packed a small bag of things I'd need and the money that Alice left me. I never did thank you properly Alice. So umm thanks. It was very helpful." I smiled at her.

"Glad I could help," She smiled back. "Although I can't fathom why you needed to go to a Walmart!"

I laughed at Alice. "Sorry... I didn't really research my choices, just went with the flow."

"Maybe that will help make up for the fact that I have been so blind over the last few weeks." she said sullenly. I smiled softly at her and continued.

"So on with the story. I decided there was no way I was buying a pregnancy test in Forks. If I did everyone would have known my business within 5 minutes, so I decided to wait until Port Townsend. I drove out of town in a hurry, anxious to find out if my suspicions were true." I started.

"You drove in a hurry? In your truck?" Emmett asked, snickering.

"Hey! Be nice I liked my truck!" I told him.

Rosalie slapped him on the head again.

"Hey what was that for?" Emmett asked, rubbing his head.

"Interrupting!" she glared at him. He smiled at her and closed his mouth, pretending to lock it and throw away the key. Then he pulled her onto his lap and everyone turned their attention back to me.

"I got into Port Townsend and went straight to a drug store. There were 20 tests to choose from so I chose the one that answered in words. The stupid old pharmacist just looked at me funny and shook his head. Judging the pregnant teenager," I said. Edward growled softly at my side and I turned to him and smiled.

"So I drove to the nearest gas station, filled my truck up and went into the bathroom."

"So how do you do the test? Are they like yes and no questions?" Emmett asked.

"You pee on a stick Emmett. No questions to answer at all." I said shaking my head, while Rosalie and Alice giggled.

"Anyways I stood there for a bit, scared too turn the test over. I placed my hand on my tummy and prepared to turn the test over, when I felt a little nudge from inside. At that point I didn't even have to look. I knew I was pregnant. I turned the test over and sure enough PREGNANT was written in bold letters." I smiled, "So I put the test in my bag and walked out of the gas station and drove to the ferry."

"So Edward, we had the gas station and ferry right." Alice smiled at him.

"That was about all we had right Alice." I smiled at her.

"Very true! Very true!" She said nodding her head.

"So I got off the ferry on the other side and followed the flow of traffic to Oak Harbor. I knew I had to call and tell Charlie something, though I didn't know what to say. In the end I just babbled, hopefully enough to give him some peace." I said sadly. "I knew that I was being swallowed up by the myths that surrounded me and I had to do what I could to protect him."

Edward sympathetically squeezed my shoulder and I took a deep breath. "So I needed to find somewhere secluded, not many people wandering around if I planned on keeping the baby vegetarian. So I figured that Canada has one tenth our population so I headed north. Once I reached Canada I stayed in a motel and decided I needed to try to eat again. I ordered an omelet and managed to keep it down. Sleep did not come easily but I managed some. When I got up to go in the morning the truck was acting sluggish so I decided I needed a new one. I went to a dealership and was surprised how much they gave me for my old truck. The car salesman was talking about a town called Williams Lake so I headed there after a quick stop at Walmart to get some necessities."

"Eww nothing necessary should come from Walmart!" Alice groaned.

"We did good Alice," Edward told her, "We found everywhere she had been in Abbotsford."

I smiled at him and continued my story, "So I got to Williams Lake and met Dave at a realty office. I didn't want to use my name because Charlie would look for me and if I used Cullen he wouldn't be far behind so I chose a name that had meaning but that Charlie wouldn't look for," I explained to them.

"Masen. It actually made me hopeful that you didn't completely hate me." Edward said. I smiled at him and kissed him softly on his cheek.

"So Dave showed me the cabin and I knew it was the place. He suggested animals and I jumped at the chance. As I said my diet changed and eggs

were one of the few foods I could eat.... as well as really rare meat. After a couple of days gagging at the smell of the cooking meat I just ate it raw. It tasted much better. The only time I went into town was to buy meat and shop at a bookstore."

"We found your bookstore." Edward smiled at me.

"You guys were close. I guess we should have waited." I grinned at Rosalie.

"Anyways I just sat in my cabin reading out loud to the baby... babies. Finally, I decided I needed to come up with a name for the little person who seemed to be doing gymnastics inside me." I told them.

"I was wondering about their names, if they had any special meaning." Esme said.

"They do. Jace is a combination of the first letter of important men in my life. J for Jasper, A because it looked good, C for Carlisle and Charlie and E for Emmett and Edward and Edward is his middle name." I looked at all the men in the room, they were all speechless. Even Emmett.

"Arriel is named for the important women in my life. A for Alice, R for Rosalie, R for Renee, I for myself, E for Esme and L to bring it all together. Her middle name is Carlie which is a mix of her two grandfathers' names." As I looked around the room they all looked like they would be crying if they could.

"So now I'm getting to the exciting part." I told them and they laughed.

"So as I got bigger and bigger I got scared. I decided that I would try to call the house. I was hoping to find someone there. When Rosalie answered the phone, I freaked out and hung up." I said.

"So how big were you? I mean I'm just trying to gauge. Could you reach your hands around your middle? Could you see your feet?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Very very big and no I couldn't see my feet." I answered before continuing, "I waddled my way back to my Jeep and as I got to the door I felt a sploosh. I had read enough pregnancy books to know what that meant. I drove home like a maniac really wishing that I had said something on the phone. I got into the house and decided to set it up so I could be in the living room to deliver. I set a fire in the fireplace for warmth and put everything I could need close by." I told them, smiling to myself as I realized that nobody in the room was so much as breathing except for the twins.

"So I paced the floor for a few hours as contractions hit me one after the other, and as twilight hit I knew I needed to push. I laid myself on a bed I had created on the floor and positioned myself just as the books had explained. I only pushed a few times when Jace came into the world. He wasn't screaming like the books said he should but I heard him breathing so I was content. I thought that was it and I laid back to relax when I felt the urge to push again. At that point I was remembering something about afterbirth so I was completely stunned when Arriel joined her brother. She did the same, no crying, just rapid panting and a dazed look as she looked around. By this point I was exhausted so I took off my shirt to cuddle them against my skin and keep them warm while I recovered. Both Jace and Arriel snuggled against my skin and I closed my eyes. Then I felt the burn as Jace turned his head towards me and bit me just above my left breast." I told my attentive audience reaching my hand into my top to feel the slightly raised scar left from my changing.

I took another breath and continued, "I screamed in shock and pain just once before I decided doing so would scare the babies. I kept silent and locked my muscles into place. I drifted in and out of consciousness for the next little while and when I finally opened my eyes these little monkeys had positioned themselves and were feeding. I realized what had happened and was stunned to see that it was only 12 hours after they were born. Since I wasn't tired anymore, thanks to my vampirization, I dressed all three of us and started to clean up the place. Then Rose showed up." I smiled at her.

"You guys can all imagine my shock as I got to the cabin and smelled a vampire and then the odd smell that these two give off." she said.

"But how did you find her? I mean I know how you figured out Williams Lake but how did you find the cabin?" Jasper asked.

"I love being a girl!" She said to him sticking out her tongue. "Actually I stumbled upon Dave by accident and with a few bats of my eyelashes he was writing directions for me."

Jace started squirming and opened his dark chocolate eyes and stared at everyone.

Everyone oohed and aahed over how cute he was. Rosalie got off Emmett's lap and reached down and picked him up from his daddy's arms.

"Hi handsome boy," she said to him. "Do you want to meet your family? Well I guess you know Mommy and Daddy and your little sister Arriel. And you know me but you haven't met Uncle Emmett. Then there's Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper and finally you have your grandparents, Nana Esme and Papa Carlisle."

Jace looked at her like he understood her. Carlisle stood next to Rosalie looking at Jace before turning to face Edward and I.

"May I?" he asked looking down at Jace.

"I would be thrilled." I told him. He carefully reached down and took Jace from Rosalie. He looked at my son with so much love that my heart just about exploded.

"He's absolutely perfect Bella. After you joined our family I thought we were complete. I was wrong. I never realized we were missing these guys because I never would have dreamed it was possible. They are both perfect." he said, emotion pouring out with every word.

"MY TURN," Emmett boomed walking over next to Carlisle.

Arriel opened her eyes with a snap and stared up at me. Edward looked down at her too. She reached her tiny hands to both of us and showed us a picture of her smacking Emmett's nose.

We both laughed and Edward called Emmett," Hey Bro, I think little Miss Arriel would like you to hold her."

Emmett dashed over until he was right in front of her. He reached down to her, moving closer.

"Look at those green eyes." He said, "She's stunning."

He moved closer and I held her up to him. Just as he was about to take her she pulled her hand back and whacked him on the nose HARD.

"DUDE!!! Man that girl packs a wallop!!" Emmett said backing away.

Everyone laughed as Emmett looked stunned at our baby girl.

"That girl is definitely a Cullen." Rosalie smiled as Emmett rubbed his nose.

Arriel reached up and touched my arm, showing me a picture of Esme holding her.

"Esme," Edward said, "Would you like to hold her? She says she would like that very much."

"She will be on her best behavior." I promised.

Esme came over and took Arriel from me gently.

"You are a beautiful baby girl." She said to Arriel, standing next to Carlisle so he could admire her too.

"What do you mean Arriel says? And how did you two seem to know what she was going to do to Emmett? How did you know she wanted Esme to hold her?" Carlisle asked.

"She is gifted Carlisle, very gifted." Rosalie said. "By simply touching you she shows you pictures of things that have happened and that she wants to happen."

"Really?" he asked stunned.

"Not only that she showed me this house before she had even been here so it means she either read my mind, or she can see the future." Rosalie finished.

"She doesn't even need to touch Edward he can just see it." I smiled and Edward wrapped both of his arms around me pulling me even closer now that our children were not in our arms.

"Amazing! What about Jace?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing yet, other than the venom, but he has time still." Rosalie said defensively.

"Gifted or not, both of these two are miracles." Carlisle said looking at them.

"Alice you're awfully quiet. Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No it's okay Bella." she said quietly, "I'm good. I'm just stunned. I have missed so much. As your best friend I shouldn't have missed this. I just.... I just should have been there."

I stared shocked at her for a minute.

"Alice I know you would have been there if you could. I'll admit I was confused as to why you didn't come for me. I tried to leave you notes. I wanted you with me. I'm sorry if you're hurt. I don't want you to be sad. I..."

"So you still love me?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I still love you. How could I not love you?" I told her, watching as her face lit up with an ear to ear smile.

"How much do you love me?" she asked slyly.

I knew she was aiming somewhere. I knew I was crossing a dangerous line by answering this question, but it was Alice and I could never refuse her.

"Alice I love you enough to let you buy me a whole new wardrobe." I said smiling at her.

"Really??" She squealed with delight, jumping up and down.

"Really," I smiled back at her, taking a deep breath. Edward knew what a sacrifice this was for me and he squeezed me supportively, both his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"First off I think Bella should finish telling us everything. I mean we just got to the part of the story where Rosie arrived." Emmett said still rubbing his nose.

"So I was sitting on the couch with these two. Just looking at them, kinda stunned by the events that had just occurred. I mean I went through the fourteen days of pregnancy I knew about, thinking of one baby and suddenly I had two. Not only that I was suddenly a vampire and I never figured that into the equation at all. So I sat there wondering why my throat wasn't burning at all. After all you guys have always said thirst would be my greatest desire... I ..."

"You weren't thirsty? I mean you controlled your thirst right away? Explain please." Carlisle sputtered out, shocked by my revelation.

"Well I hunted tonight, just a little while ago. But I didn't feel like I needed too, I haven't been thirsty at all since, well since I was changed." I said quietly, worried I had done something wrong.

"So these guys don't make your throat tickle at all?" he asked.

"Nope." I answered, popping the p.

"And Rosalie took you to the mall and you didn't feel any burn?" he asked, sounding more enthralled by the second.

"Nope." I answered, popping the p again.

"Well I'm just flabbergasted! I mean I have never heard of anything like this. This is absolutely amazing!" Carlisle said, more to himself than anything.

"I've always known you were special," Edward whispered into my ear, nibbling it little.

Again I was thankful that I was a vampire, if I wasn't I'd have been blushing at this...

"I think Bella is blushing!" Emmett yelled.

"That's impossible! I mean there's no way," I stared at everyone as I lost all ability to speak.

"And here I thought I was going to miss that when you were a vampire." Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Well that just sucks!" I said.

"Oh Bella I am going to love having you around to tease still. I was going to miss that too!" Emmett laughed.

"Dang it!' I muttered.

Everyone laughed again in shock and I continued the story. "So I was sitting there and I felt someone watching. I took a deep breath and knew it was a vampire. I turned as fast as I could and saw Rosalie in the window. I was stunned when I saw her. I didn't even know what to say. I didn't know if she was there to help or not. To be honest I was kinda scared!"

Rosalie laughed at that. "I guess I was kind of mean to you before, so I can see how you would be a little leery of me."

"I was so glad to have my new rapid fire brain because I might never have had time to figure out what to do. I laid the twins on the couch and went to talk to her. After I decided that she was there to help me I calmed down and decided to introduce the twins." I smiled at her.

"She was shocked to say the least but she didn't freeze or anything the way Edward did. I thought he might remain a statue on the doorstep for life."

Emmett and Jasper roared with laughter while everyone else just giggled a bit, except for Edward.

He growled then said,"Imagine how you guys would have felt if everything you knew was thrown to the wolves. No pun intended. I had been killing myself over the bruises I inflicted on her then left her to face THIS all alone. Seriously I just couldn't even imagine what she had gone through and then the fact that I'm a father! I couldn't imagine anything better now but that was one thing I was certain I could never be. I still can't quite believe that this is real, not just some strange and wonderful hallucination."

I kissed him softly at the end of his tirade and smiled. He returned my smile with a crooked smile of his own and wrapped his arms around me, tighter. "You are incredible and amazing. I wish I could have seen you pregnant. I wish I could have seen you through it all. I am going to regret that until the end of my days."

I was about to answer when Esme spoke up stunned, "Ummm Edward, I think she wants you. In fact I know she does. That is quite the amazing gift!"

Edward unwrapped his arms from me and went to take his baby girl from Esme's arms carefully. As soon as she was in his arms she reached her hand to his face and he stood there watching the vision she gave him. We all sat silently waiting for Edward to tell us what he saw.

"What is she showing you?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Bella.... From the moment I left until the moment I found her again. EVERYTHING!" he exclaimed.

"But she couldn't have seen everything, I mean she was there but couldn't see. How can she show you this?" I asked stunned.

"I don't know." Edward answered.

"She is extremely gifted. This is astounding. I wonder what else she can show us." Carlisle said, "Maybe if we asked she could show us anything we want to see."

"That's a lot to ask her. Maybe another day," Edward said firmly. "After all we have forever."

The rest of the family quickly agreed and Edward sat down beside me with Arriel firmly in his arms. He alternated looking at me and at her as her little eyelids drooped and sleep overcame her.

"So what happened after Rosie came. We need to hear the rest." Emmett said.

Rose spoke up before I could, "So she shocked me with these guys, her golden eyes, and her control. Since we didn't know where you guys were or if you would show up there at all we would go to the most logical place. Forks... Home."

"Rose explained that you guys would either check in or show up there at some point in the very near future, so I figured it was the best thing to do. We emptied the cabin and loaded everything in the Jeep."

"Speaking of Jeeps where is it?" Emmett asked.

"Gone. I could only take one extra car from Forks so I chose the Vanquish." I told him.

"You chose the Vanquish? Why?" Edward asked stunned.

"I know you loved the car and Rosalie confirmed that." I shrugged at him. With his free arm he pulled me into a tight embrace, well as tight as it could be with Arriel in one arm.

"Anyways we drove to Kamloops and stopped to get car seats. Somehow I never thought about that, and even if I did I would never have bought two. Anyways so we went to the mall. It was very weird Rosalie told me to hold my breath the whole time so I couldn't really speak and just nodded yes and no to her purchases. Then we drove back to Forks but not through a normal border crossing because we didn't have papers for the twins."

"I can take care of that," Jasper said smoothly. "We'll do that tomorrow."

"Thank you Jasper." I said to him then continued with my story. "When we got back to the Forks house I went to your bedroom Edward and took care of the babies while Rosalie tried to track you all down. She was just calling the Denali's when the wolves came. I guess you guys heard all of that from Tanya though right?"

After a chorus of yeses I told Rosalie to continue from there.

"So after I talked to Tanya I gathered all the trunks and important stuff from all the rooms, as well as the cash that we had lying around. Bella fed the babies, changed them and got them ready to go. We were done in under 40 minutes and had the truck and car loaded. I decided that I was not going to let a bunch of mangy dogs plunder and destroy my home so I grabbed the gasoline from the garage and started pouring. Once I got back outside I put my lighter to a piece of newspaper and threw it onto the gas. We watched as the fire lit then we left Forks." Rosalie said.

"Why didn't you go to the cousins in Denali?" Jasper asked.

"With their bad feelings about immortal children I decided it was best to avoid them unless it was absolutely necessary, and preferably when we were all together." She finished.

"We headed here and decided to wait. I knew Alice would see us here and you would all come." Rosalie said.

"But that's just it. I couldn't see you guys at all. I tried and tried but it was like getting static where you guys were supposed to be. All I got were flashes here and there. Then finally I picked up Bella hunting. Great job on that mountain lion by the way. I was able to see the house as she was returning home so Edward and I took off while the others were hunting. It's a good thing I saw you when I did or Edward and his pacing were going to drive me insane. When we got close Edward begged me for an hour before we all joined you guys. After he left I saw that he would find Bella in about 2 minutes so I happily waited for the rest of you guys to show up." Alice said quickly.

Everyone seemed to sigh as we had finally reached the end of the story. I knew there would be questions for months to come but the main points were out in the open.

"Now I just want to know why I couldn't see you guys." Alice grumbled.

No sooner were those words out of her mouth when both Jace and Arriel stirred simultaneously. Arriel held her hand up to her dad and he immediately laughed.

"Apparently it is dinner time for these two." Edward smiled.

"We'll go and give you four some peace." Carlisle said. "Then tomorrow we need to make some decisions as to where we want to settle."

He passed Jace to me and they all left the room. I arranged myself to nurse them again and Edward sat back and watched.

"You are so beautiful." he said to me as Jace and Arriel went about their business. I blushed slightly and leaned over towards him. He gently pulled me in to his arms so my back was against his chest, with his arms around me he gently caressed each of our children's heads with one hand and started humming a new song.

THANKS FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO REVIEW (if you can :) )


	36. Chapter 36

AN: Thanks to my Beta ACEMCKEAN - Read her stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss?

**CHAPTER 36**

EPOV

I stood at the doorway, completely unable to move, as Bella went inside to see our children.

"Children? Our children!!" I thought to myself. Still too stunned to move, I listened to the sounds inside the house. I still couldn't hear anything from my Bella. I had somehow hoped that if or when she became a vampire, I would be able to hear her thoughts, but still nothing. I concentrated on the small thrumming sounds, that I now knew to be my children's heart beats. From one child nothing but from the other, little Arriel, I saw the most brilliant picture. Bella and I standing at the door together. I could see the love in both of our eyes. I couldn't believe that Bella still loved me, yet I saw the proof in the eyes of my daughter. How could she still love me after I left her, and at the worst possible time? I was such an idiot! I didn't deserve her or them.

I heard Bella speak to Arriel then, "That's right my girl. Your daddy is here."

Daddy?!? Wow!! In all my years I never thought that term would ever apply to me. I had never even dreamed of having children as I knew it was an impossibility, yet the proof was standing no more than ten feet from me. Even that fact was not enough to get my frozen feet moving.

Then I saw Bella as she hunted again. Admiring her grace as she took down a mountain lion. It was beautiful to watch. My clumsy Bella was so graceful. I smiled at that picture and watched the next as my little girl pictured herself eating with her brother next to her. In the vision, I could barely see the sides of their faces, but it was a lovely scene to watch as Bella looked so beautiful with the babies at her breast. My babies.

I heard her comment to Arriel, "Such a bossy lady, but you win."

It was almost like Bella could see the visions I saw, but that wasn't possible. I heard her arrange to sit and I assume feed them. She called to me, but I was still frozen in place. I willed my lips to open and answer her. I willed my feet to run to her. Nothing. For the first time since I found out about my children, I concentrated on taking a breath. Their strange scent filled my nostrils, not quite vampire yet not quite human.

"The family will likely be here very soon and I would really like to finish talking before they get here," she called to me. I concentrated on breathing again and blinking my eyes.

Then she called to me again, "She has your hair color Edward, and your eyes. He got my hair and eyes. Other than that he looks just like you and she looks more like me."

I willed my feet to shuffle forwards. I could hear the pain in her voice and I focused everything I had to get to her side. I did it! I dropped to my knees in front of her as she sat with our children on the couch. I looked at her and noticed she had tears streaming down her face. My heart broke into a thousand pieces knowing that I had put those tears there. I had hurt her again. I gently reached my hand up to wipe away her tears.

"I've made you cry," I said. "I'm so sorry." I leaned over my amazing babies and kissed her lips softly.

"I'm a vampire for crying out loud. I'm not supposed to be able to cry," she sobbed.

"I always knew that you were special," I said as I rubbed her cheek. She leaned her face towards my hand and soon I was cradling her cheek. How this beautiful creature loved me after all I had done was beyond me. I looked from her face down to my children nestled in against her skin and suckling at her.

"So Jace and Arriel. WOW! They are stunning Bella. How did you do this?" I asked her, staring at my children.

"Umm, well we did this first off." She said, grinning at me. My eyes shifted from my children to my beautiful fiancee.

I loved that smile. I never thought I would see it again, at least not directed at me. I thought I even saw her blush a little, but quickly decided that it was only my imagination. I couldn't believe that she could smile at me like that after I had left her pregnant and alone.

"I guess we did," I said sadly, unable to come to grips with how I left her. "I feel like such a heel leaving you to deal with this alone. I should have been there."

"Edward, we can't change the past. We can only move on with the future. Just don't leave us again. We need you," she said passionately.

"Bella, I will never leave you again. I swear!" I vowed to her as I sat by her feet watching her nurse our children. I reached my hand up and stoked along her jawline as I did when I had first dared to touch her.

"I have never seen anything more beautiful than you three like that," I told her, unable to help myself.

She smiled at me lovingly and I sat back staring at her. She seemed to blush again, stupid imagination. I listen to the twins suckling and breathing patterns, noticing they were beginning to get sleepy.

"So how did it go?" I finally asked her. "I mean I want to know everything I missed."

She sat and slowly filled me in on all the happenings, I interrupted her a few times filling in details Alice and I had figured out. Arriel turned from her position at Bella's breast and looked at me with her gorgeous green eyes. She reached her tiny chubby fingers to Bella and the image of me kissing and hugging Bella filled my mind.

"What was that?" I stuttered out, shocked by her vibrant visions. The only time I had ever seen pictures that vibrant were from Alice during her visions.

"You saw that huh? She has a gift. She can put pictures in peoples minds. So far she has to touch me or Rose to do it. But I guess with your gift she doesn't need contact. Also she can show you things that haven't happened yet and places she has never seen." she told me, smiling proudly.

"And Jace?" I asked stunned.

"Nothing yet other than the fact he is venomous," she told me.

Venomous? My son was venomous. She sat back and told me about her amazing conversion, only 12 hours, and her golden eyes stared back at me, shocking me more still. Then she told me something that shocked me even more, no burning thirst.

The twins were finally finished their meal and she adjusted her shirt over her creamy white flesh. I stared at her unable to stop myself. I guess my silence alerted her and she looked at me slyly.

"Do you want to hold your son or daughter?" she asked me.

It was like asking a parched man if he wanted water. It was not a question of want. I needed to hold them both, to feel their warmth in my arms. My children, our children.

"Nope, "I replied, stunning her slightly, before I continued. "I want to hold them both." She smiled her brilliant smile at me, making my dead heart leap.

I moved onto the couch next to her and she lifted them into my arms. I couldn't believe the way they felt in my arms, like my arms were meant for them. They sighed in their sleep and I watched little Arriel dream. Visions of her brother, her mother, her Aunty Rose and surprisingly me graced her dreams. Nothing from Jace, silent just like his mother.

"You're right she looks just like you, but with my hair and eye color. Jace looks like me with your coloring. They are perfect. You did so good," I said, smiling at my her.

Bella sat and watched us for a long time, tears glistening in her golden eyes.

"I have never been so happy," she told me and I couldn't have agreed more. Not only had I never been so happy I was pretty sure the joy I felt at this moment had never been matched in the history of forever. It's not everyday that you get everything you ever wanted and so much more that you never even dreamed of.

"Me neither Love, me neither," I told her. At that exact moment I couldn't bear to have her away from me anymore. I reluctantly handed her Arriel so I could pull them both into my arms. I knew there was not a lot of time until the family joined us and I wanted to hold her, to be complete. My love and my children. Soon, very, very soon I would make her my wife!

I heard the cars turn off the highway and waited to hear my family's thoughts. Alice was thrilled, anxious to get her hands on Bella, little did she know Bella's arms were a little full. I wondered what my pixie sister would think of all this. Jasper was curious about something Rosalie said and was very perplexed by the situation that he was approaching. Esme and Carlisle were just thrilled that we were going to be all together again, with Bella our family was complete. Our family is complete, I thought to myself, just with two extra members they don't know yet. Rosalie was anxious to get back to us, wanting to make sure I wasn't messing anything up. Her thoughts were so protective as far as the babies were concerned. The fact that she was protective of Bella too, surprised me. I guess Bella finally had that effect on her too. And Emmett was well, Emmett. He was anxious to see Bella but he also knew there would be some games on TV and he hadn't watched sports in a long time. I loved my family.

I would never be able to thank Rosalie for what she had done. I owed her so much and I knew I would be thankful to her for the rest of my life. My life, I had never referred to my existence as my life, while since my conversion all those years ago. For the first time I was alive. I wanted to see a million tomorrows. I wanted to enjoy life, to love Bella and our children forever. My little Jace and Arriel.


	37. Chapter 37

AN: Thanks again to **ACEMCKEAN**, my awesome beta. Don't forget to read and comment on her stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss?

THANKS TO ALL READERS, PEOPLE WHO HAVE ADDED ME TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALERTS, AND MY REVIEWERS.

and since I haven't done this in a while... THANKS to the immensely talented Stephanie Meyer - owner of all these wonderful characters. Without her wonderful books we would all be stuck in a world where all vampires are the bad guys and love does not conquer all.

**CHAPTER 37**

Esme's POV

We all left to give Bella and Edward some space while Bella fed the babies. We ran off through the trees, far enough away that Edward would not be reading our thoughts. Not that we didn't want him to, we just wanted to give him some peace and quiet. Time to enjoy Bella and their children. We used the pretense of hunting so Bella wouldn't object. I knew her well enough to know she would have if she thought we were being put out in any way. We came to a cliff face overlooking the Pacific Ocean and stopped. We all stood quietly, listening to the waves and lost in our own thoughts.

I still couldn't believe that Edward and Bella were parents, even though I had held sweet little Arriel in my arms and stroked little Jace's foot. I was not what anyone would call a gifted vampire, but I have many gifts. Those gifts are my family. My husband, the love of my life and my savior, taught me the true meaning of love. My children; Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella. Each one has brought me so much joy. My family would not be complete without each and everyone of them. Last but not least, my grandchildren, something I never thought I would have.

"Why are you smiling?" Carlisle asked, pulling me into his arms.

I went willingly and smiled up at him. "I'm just counting my blessings," I sighed, resting my head against his chest.

"Me too," he said, kissing my hair.

"So Carlisle, have you ever heard of anything like this before?" asked Jasper.

"Just old legends. Never any facts." Carlisle answered, obviously lost in thought still.

"I bet your thirst for knowledge has been piqued," I said, smiling. I knew my husband. His thirst for knowledge was never satisfied.

"This has been a day of mysteries. Everything I knew about vampires has been put in question," he stated.

"Bella has always been a mystery and I think you could study her for years and still not figure out any answers," Jasper added.

"We just need to keep the mysteries to ourselves. We don't need them involved in this in any way," Carlisle stated, referring to the Volturi.

"We certainly want nothing to do with them. Who knows what they would think!" I shuddered.

"I've told you all many times that Aro is a collector of talented vampires. Edward, Alice and Jasper would be prime targets," he said, causing Jasper to growl. He is always so protective of his tiny wife, though she probably needs the least protection out of all of us.

"So that means we need to avoid all others. That isn't going to be easy," I said.

"Well since they already see Edward, Jasper and I as prizes, I imagine little Arriel would be his masterpiece!" Alice chirped, bringing a full out growl from deep within Rosalie's chest.

"We just need to find somewhere secluded and settle down," Rosalie said matter of factly, Her hands were clenched at her sides.

"We have time and Alice," Carlisle said. "We just need somewhere long term in the next 6 months. In the meantime we need to be vigilant."

Everyone nodded in agreement. I could see Rosalie and Emmett get visibly tense. I knew they would fight to keep our family safe. I was so proud of Rosalie, more than ever right now, in fact. This had always been something she wanted. She wanted the husband and children in a house with a white picket fence. It was a dream I knew from personal experience, would never really die. Yet here she is ready to protect her brother and sister and their babies. We were just lost in our thoughts again until Jasper broke the silence.

"Bella is so remarkably controlled it's easy to forget she is a newborn," Jasper said.

"I like the fact that she still blushes. I was so going to miss that!" Emmett laughed.

"Rose you seem to have accepted her rather well. Care to explain," Carlisle asked.

"No. Not really," Rose snapped, huffing like a spoiled child.

"Come on Rose. I can tell that you love her. Truly love her," Jasper said.

"And so?" Rose sniped back.

"When did that happen?" I asked.

She sighed, resigning herself to the question, "I don't really know honestly. When Edward left her was the first time I realized that I might care for her I guess. I mean I wanted him to leave her before but then when he did I saw how heartbroken she was and I truly felt bad for her. Then when I saw how badly off he was that just settled it. She's good for him, good for us."

"Awww Rose has gone soft," Alice cooed.

"And your point is Pixie?" Rosalie huffed.

"Apparently not THAT soft," Alice sighed, bringing on fits of laughter from the boys. I do admit Carlisle and I snickered a little as well.

"Those little babies sure are amazing. I mean I never dreamed such a thing possible! And for Bella to do it herself.... I honestly can't wrap my head around it," Carlisle said as he shook his head.

"Do you think Jace will be gifted?" Rosalie asked.

"I think he may be. I wonder if there is something in his venom that triggered Bella's change to be different than ours. Maybe it's her that is special, maybe it was the situation. I definitely need more time to study it," Carlisle mused. "So many mysteries."

"Will they grow like regular babies? Will they grow at all?" Jasper asked.

"The answer to those questions and every other question about those two little miracles is going to be the same for the time being; I don't know," Carlisle said, frustrated. He did not like mysteries without answers... I knew he would find answers.

"Do you think we can go back yet? I mean do you think they'd mind? I just want to get my hands on those babies again. It's been so long!" I sighed.

"You only held them a half hour ago," Jasper laughed.

"It's a grandma's duty," I smiled, liking the fact that I now was a grandma.

"I'm staying away from the girl. She packs quite a wallop," Emmett said while rubbing his nose again.

I tried desperately not to laugh with the others, but quickly lost that thought as the vision of my tiny granddaughter smacking her uncle in the nose came to mind.

"It really wasn't that funny," Emmett said, miffed.

His pouting face and crossed arms made it even funnier and we all succumbed to the laughter once again. I must admit it felt good to be so happy, after all the stress the last three weeks brought.

Emmett continued to sulk until Rosalie planted a kiss on his nose, effectively kissing his booboo better. We decided that we had been gone long enough and dashed back to the house. I couldn't wait to get those babies in my arms.

We reached the clearing near the house before we first heard Edward.

"How come it smells so bad?" he gagged.

"Poop stinks," was Bella's response.

"I think you need to change him then." he said to her.

"No way Daddy. You're up," she said. I could hear the laughter in her voice.

"I have no clue how," he complained, sounding an awful lot like a two year old.

We all stopped and looked at each other, knowing that this was something that needed to be seen. We dashed in the door and watched it unfold.

**I AM TRULY GOING TO BE MEAN LEAVING THIS CHAPTER HERE...**

**I WILL NOT POST MY NEXT CHAPTER "EDWARD VS THE DIAPER" UNTIL I HAVE **

**30 REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE. :)**

oh and only 1 review per customer (HPFan101 - I am talking to you - lol)


	38. Chapter 38 EDWARD VS THE DIAPER!

AN: Thanks to the super awesome ACEMCKEAN - Beta-Extraordinaire. Read her stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss? - They are the stories that taught me that moms can write cool stories too.

AN 2: Woo hoo you guys killed it! Here is chapter 38!! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!!

**CHAPTER 38 AKA - EDWARD VERSUS THE DIAPER**

EPOV

Bella finished nursing the twins and then settled them into my arms as she set about getting things together to change them and lay them down to sleep. I sat admiring my two perfect angels when I heard a sound I didn't like coming from Jace. Nothing happened so I went back to admiring them. I bent to smell Arriel's head. She smelled so much like her mother did as a human, then I did the same to Jace. I took a deep breath trying to catch the scent of my little son. OH MY!!!

"How come it smells so bad?" I gagged, looking at Bella.

She smiled sweetly at me and took Arriel in her arms. "Poop stinks," was all she said. POOP?? Oh dear I never considered poop!

"I think you need to change him then," I said, the fear radiating out of my every pore.

"No way Daddy. You're up," she said, smiling sweetly. This woman was a sadist!! I looked at my sleeping son.. How could something so little smell so bad?

"I have no clue how," I whined. There had to be a way out of this!

"Oh Edward. It really is self explanatory, but I will give you a visual if you'd like to watch me change Arriel first," she smiling a little too mischievously for my liking at this exact moment. Honestly if I didn't love her so much I would have dropped the baby and run, well maybe not dropped, but I would have run.

The rest of the family came in with huge grins on their faces. They knew what was happening and they wanted a front row seat! I looked pleadingly at my mom, surely sweet Esme would not make me do this. The smile on her face told me everything I needed to know. I was on my own. My stupid siblings were biting their lips trying to keep from laughing. I growled slightly under my breath which brought the laughter out full force.

"Okay Edward here are the tools you'll need," Bella said to me, bringing my attention back to the job at hand. "This is a diaper and these are wipes." She said showing me the diaper and wipes.

I looked at the tools in her hand, "Where are the gloves?" I asked quietly.

"You don't need gloves Silly. Just keep your hands out of the poop," she said. My eyes widened in disbelief.

She laid Arriel on a little mat on the floor and sat down so that Arriel was between her legs with her feet pointing towards her. She unsnapped her little jammies carefully and pulled both her feet out. I could now see the diaper that was covering my daughter's bum.

"So each diaper has two little tabs, here and here," she told me, unfastening the tabs that held Arriel in her diaper. "Once the diaper is unfastened you pull it back so you can see what you're dealing with."

"What if I don't want to see what I'm dealing with?" I asked.

"Then you'll end up with your hands in poop most likely," she smiled at me, bring a great round of laughter from the traitorous peanut gallery that watched my pain.

"So Arriel is just wet. I still clean her because the books say I should. You grab a baby wipe, like this," she said, lifting a single wipe from the container. "Then you wipe from front to back." I certainly hope Arriel didn't mind having her bum shown to the family, who all seemed to be watching and listening intently to Bella's lesson.

"Okay that looks easy enough," I said, causing Emmett to snicker again.

"After you have wiped away everything on the bum, you pull the old diaper away and place a fresh one down under the baby's bum. Then you cover all important parts and fasten the tabs. Once you are sure the diaper is secure you put the jammies back on and do up the snaps." Arriel was now fully clothed and Bella picked her up.

"Anyone want to hold a fresh baby girl?" she asked,sweetly, looking at the family. Alice was the first to jump at that question followed by Esme and Rosalie in quick succession.

"Hello Pretty," Alice said to my clean, peaceful, sweet smelling, sleeping baby girl. "I'm Aunty Alice. You and I are going to be great shopping buddies. Just you wait and see." She took Arriel and went to stand with the family again watching me.

I huffed a little but decided to man up and I placed my son on the mat Arriel had just vacated and copied the position Bella was sitting in. I unsnapped his jammies and pulled his tiny feet out. I stopped and admired his ten pink little toes. This would have been a rather enjoyable moment, without the smell.... and the spectators. I held my breath, immensely grateful for the lack of need for oxygen.

"Okay so this is the diaper," I said to Bella, trying to smile a little. "Are you sure you don't want to change it?"

"Edward I can guarantee you that nobody WANTS to change it. It just has to be done," she said smiling at me. She ran her fingers across my jaw affectionately and then sat back to watch.

I remembered everything I had seen. I remembered everything I had heard and I was ready to try this. My stinky little son was still asleep and I reached up for the tabs to undo the diaper.

"You might want to take a good breath now," my sadistic fiancee said to me. "It might be the last one you get for a couple of minutes."

I did as she instructed, turning away from Jace I pulled in as much air as I could and held it. I opened the diaper to 'see what I was dealing with'. HOLY CRAP!! No pun intended. How could such a small baby make so much poop?

"I thought poop was solid and brown," I commented to Bella, drawing a loud guffaw from Emmett.

"Well that is usually true, but in babies it is yellow or green and liquidy," she said, not at all grossed out by this diaper.

"Oh," was all I could say to reply.

I grabbed a single wipe from the box and looked at my son's poop covered areas. I seriously had no clue how to do this. It was much different than looking at Bella change Arriel. First off she didn't poop. Secondly her parts were more flat. Third did I mention she didn't poop.

"Start at the top," I said to myself.

"Can you hurry it up over there, the smell is spreading," Emmett whined, fanning his nose. Now it was the girls turn to laugh.

"Think you could do it better Em?" I growled.

"Hey it's not my baby!" Emmett said, backing up. This caused the girls to laugh even more and Jasper to start clucking like a chicken to annoy Emmett.

"Boys! Hush!" Esme called to them and everyone went back to staring at me.

I put the wipe to his skin and started wiping the sticky awful junk from my son's bum.. First wipe was covered, but the poop remained. Second wipe, same thing. This was really nasty!! It took me sixteen wipes to do it, but finally he was clean. I pulled the dirty diaper away and laid the clean one underneath. I looked again at my son's naked heiny to make sure he was totally clean. Bella nodded her head in agreement. I did it!! I did it well!! I turned to glare at my brothers who had giggled and snickered and even snorted through this entire process when suddenly I was getting WET.

I turned back to face my son and discovered he was PEEING.... EVERYWHERE! Can you say major fountain!!

"What do I do?" I yelled, startling Jace and making him cry.

"Cover him up!" Bella said from a little ways away, avoiding the spray that already covered him, my shirt and pants and everything in a two foot radius. I grabbed one of the couch cushions from above me and covered the spray. I looked back at my family, who were suddenly silent. Bella was biting both of her lips, her eyes wide with shock. My brothers had their hands clamped over their mouths to keep from laughing. Alice's eyes were glazed over, the vision in her mind clouded to me by Rosalie's MURDEROUS RAGE!

"Umm Rose. I'm so sorry," I said, looking at my blonde sister. "I'll take care of it. It was just the closest thing available."

"Edward... Why didn't you just close the diaper?" Bella asked, trying not to laugh, and the whole room erupted with laughter, even Rosalie couldn't help but to laugh..

I sat there in all my pee covered misery looking at my now wide awake son who seemed awfully proud of himself. He kicked his little feet as pee dripped down my arm, and still I couldn't move. The laughter in the background continued to grow. Emmett and Jasper were now rolling on the ground. Alice, Rose and Esme were giggling uncontrollably and Carlisle's throaty laugh was not missed either.

Bella finally came to my rescue and declared that both Jace and I needed a bath or a shower. She sent me off to the bathroom, grabbing Jace from the floor and following me.

I prayed then that this was going to be the last diaper I'd ever have to change. All hope was lost when my sweet fiancee announced," That wasn't so bad for a first time. You'll do better next time."

I opened my mouth to reply but suddenly found my lips very busy. God I love this woman!!

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

** A couple more chapters of fluff to come before we get to the nitty gritty.**

**Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Thanks again to my Beta ACEMCKEAN. Read her stories Marital Bliss? and The Cullen Brothers.

**CHAPTER 39**

CPOV

We all laughed as Edward went up to the bathroom to shower, followed quickly by Bella with Jace in her arms.

Shortly after they left, Alice handed little Arriel over to her waiting grandmother. I loved watching Esme with little Arriel in her arms. Her face lit up in ways I never imagined. I knew she missed her baby, her little son.

Esme took Arriel to the picture window and they stared out as dawn was breaking. Bella and Edward were back with Jace and Rosalie quickly took him in her arms, sitting on the couch with Emmett as they fawned over him. Edward had gathered Bella to him and took her to the grand piano in the corner, playing softly. A new tune, by the sounds of it; a lullaby for the twins. Alice and Jasper sat close, it looked like Jasper was just drinking in the calm and joy that surrounded my family, while Alice read a new fashion magazine. I smiled at my family and wrapped my arms around my wife's waist.

"A penny for your thoughts," I whispered into her ear.

She rested her head back on my shoulder. "Just thinking back. I can't even remember his face."

I knew she was talking about her son. He hadn't even lived a week and his death nearly killed her. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and little Arriel opened her dazzling green eyes and looked at us. She reached her tiny hand up to touch Esme's cheek, suddenly Esme gasped.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced at Esme. Arriel was obviously showing her something. Edward gasped a little too, watching what Arriel was showing Esme.

"What is she showing her?" Rosalie asked him.

"Apparently Arriel can see the past," Edward choked out. "She just showed Esme herself as a human, with her baby cuddled to her chest. She is showing her her son!"

As Arriel removed her hand, Esme started crying broken tearless sobs. I hugged her to me tighter and motioned to Alice to come take Arriel.

"No," sobbed my wife, clutching Arriel to her gently. "I had never seen him with these eyes. I had forgotten what he really looked like."

She looked down at little Arriel and stroked her cheek, "Thank you little one. That gift you gave to me is worth everything." She leaned her head down and kissed her little head. Finally, she surrendered Arriel to Alice after that and wrapped her arms around my neck, while I held her.

I held her to me for hours, long after the sun had risen. I doubt that I would have moved at all if it hadn't been for the delivery trucks pulling up the driveway.

"Oh good!" Rosalie said, thrilled. "Everything is here!"

"What did you order Rose?" Esme asked from the security of my arms.

"Well we had only had one bedroom set up and that one needed new furniture," she said, looking at Emmett.

"I don't even want to know," Alice said.

"I just figured since there were six bedrooms here, we could stay here until we know where to go from here. And since you guys weren't here yet, I took the liberty of ordering furniture," Rosalie said.

"So where do you have everyone Rose?" I asked her.

"Well there are only two bedrooms on the top floor. I thought Edward and Bella could have one and the twins could share the other. You guys can each pick a room on the middle floor and Emmett and I will keep our bedroom down here."

"That sounds great Rosalie. Thank you for having us all here," Edward said from his position on the couch with Bella. I could tell he was looking forward to some alone time with Bella.

The movers arrived with the furniture and Rosalie convinced them just to unload it on the front porch, assuring them that we had more than enough bodies to put everything in place. They tried to argue, taken I am sure, with Rosalie's beauty. However, they were more than happy to oblige when Emmett showed up at her side.

"I love being a man," Emmett said after they left, an obvious play on Rosalie's earlier comment about being a girl.

Rosalie and Esme set everyone to work after that, except for Bella. She protested, but we all insisted that she stay here and concentrate on the babies. Within an hour we had the place set requiring just finishing touches.

Edward decided it was time to bring her up to their room. She had both babies securely in her arms and he swept her into his arms and dashed up the stairs, his and Bella's laughter reverberated off the walls of the house. The other ladies were busy planning a shopping trip and Emmett and Jasper were planning a games and TV room downstairs that would put any modern arcade to shame. I sat back and started figuring out what I would need to study Bella and the babies.

It wasn't long before everyone was leaving, going in three separate directions.  
The ladies to a mall, Jasper and Emmett to some giant arcade and myself to a medical supply center. Rosalie had been kind enough to let me use the last bedroom as my office and I needed to stock it as soon as possible, so that I could begin my studies of the three newest members of our family.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Emmett called out.

"Emmett the last time you said that, he got her pregnant and we spent the next three weeks searching for them. Honestly!" Rosalie said.

"Okay then..." Emmett said, thinking hard. "Just have fuuuun." Only he could find a way to make fun sound like a scary thing.

"Bye Guys," Rose and Alice called out in unison.

"See you later!" Esme added. "Take good care of my grandchildren."

"Bella? Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Alice called.

"Very, very, very sure!" We heard Bella exclaim from the third floor, causing us all to laugh.

After a few more final goodbyes we were off, leaving Edward and his little family alone.

******************************************************************************************

EPOV

I had just finished putting our bedroom together and promising Alice through our little silent conversations that I would not let Bella or the twins in the nursery until she got back and finished it. In the meantime there were two new bassinets set up in our room next to the bed. As I returned to the living room I saw Bella on the couch with our sleeping children protected in her arms.

Watching her with them was probably the most beautiful and intimate thing I had ever seen. If it was even possible, I fell more in love with her, as I watched her with our babies. Suddenly I knew I wanted her all to myself, even for a little while and I dashed to her side, surprising her. She smiled up at me quickly and I responded by scooping her up in my arms, the twins still held against her chest and carrying her up the stairs to our room.

"Edward," she gasped and then giggled, holding the babies a little tighter to her chest.

Her laughter was so infectious that I joined in and we laughed our way up the stairs. The family was all planning trips to different locations to prep the house. This was usually the time that I would find the closest music store to replenish my music and sound system, but a few hours alone with Bella and the babies was far more inviting.

I opened the door to our room with Bella still cradled in my arms. She gasped at the sight of the room.

"How is this even possible?" she asked, stunned.

"Rosalie figured you'd be attached so..." I said, trailing off at the end. You see my sister had chosen this room for us for a few reasons. The carpet in here was a rich gold and the windows looked over the tree tops towards the ocean in the distance. The bed and bedding she chose were exact replicas of the ones that were in my room in our Forks home. The bed where our twins were created in and the room where she agreed to be my wife.

"It's perfect Edward," Bella sighed, tears springing to her eyes. I kissed her gently and carried her to our bed. After setting her down gently, I took the twins one at a time from her arms and placed them in their matching basinets. They were sound asleep, Arriel was even too asleep to dream. Bella watched me with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"My Love," I said, worried that something was wrong. I returned to the bed quickly, so I could be at her side and brushed her tears away.

She threw her arms around my neck and cuddled into my arms. I held her silently for a minute.

"Bella why are you crying? Have I done something wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh Edward," she sniffled, holding me tighter.

"Please tell me how I can make this better?" I begged her.

"If you make this any better I'll never stop crying," she answered. "These are happy tears, silly."

I laughed at her logic and held her in my arms. I could hold her like this for days and never move.

The family started calling out their goodbyes from downstairs. We listened contently from our position on our bed, wrapped in a tight embrace.

Then we heard Alice say, "Bella? Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

Bella pulled away in shock and the fear was evident in her eyes. I smiled as she answered, "Very, very, very sure!"

With a lot of laughter and a few more goodbyes the family left, leaving us alone. I pulled Bella back into my arms, her back to my chest, and she came willingly. I laid back against the pillows pulling her with me and she wiggled to turn around, so we were face to face. I started kissing her beautiful face. Her beautiful little nose, her forehead, cheeks, jawline, neck, chin and finally her lips.

The electricity of our kiss was shocking and we both gasped, although not enough to stop the kiss. Her tongue traced the line of my bottom lip while mine begged for entry into her mouth. The electric current between us just seemed to grow as the minutes passed, lost in our love. She opened my shirt roughly and I heard the buttons scatter. Her little top and cami followed suit and I pressed my chest against hers, separated by only her bra. Our pants hit the ground next and I felt like the room was ablaze from all the electricity between us. The last of our clothes fell away and as we were about to fulfill ourselves, two tiny little wails simultaneously filled the air. Our children were up.

I took a deep breath, grabbed some boxers from the drawer on my side of the bed and went to see our children in their basinets. Bella pulled herself under the covers, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink. As I reached down to soothe my children, Arriel reached her hand up and caught my finger. She showed me an image of her and Jace nursing in the big bed with Bella in my arms. My bare chest and Bella's were very evident in her vision.

"Are they hungry again?" Bella asked, still a little breathless.

"It would appear so," I said, gathering both of them in my arms and carrying them to her.

"I think she got Emmett's sense of timing," I muttered.

She giggled as I joined her on the bed with our children. As soon as they were in position, they set right to work on their meal.

"Ummm they aren't going to need fresh diapers anytime soon are they?" I asked, the horror of the earlier events still etched in my mind.

"Probably," she said, smiling at me. "But don't worry Love. I'll deal with him this time."

We laughed and I held her a little tighter, marveling again at the two miracles in her arms. We couldn't finished what we had started now, but we would. I just thanked God that this beautiful woman in my arms loved me and wanted me as much as I wanted her. She gave me the greatest gift ever, our two children, and I was going to spend the rest of eternity making sure she knew just how much I loved her.

"I love you Bella. With all my heart and all my soul," I said, kissing her bare shoulder.

"You said soul. Does that mean you finally agree that vampires have souls?" she asked quietly, looking up at me.

"Yes Love. We have souls. I fought that fact for so long... refusing to see myself as anything but a monster. But you, the way you loved me, changed that. I still fought it though, not wanting to damn you to a life or perpetual night, but then these two came along," I said, stroking their hair. "And I knew a monster could never have had a hand in creating these little angels."

She turned her head and kissed me passionately, then pulled back and kissed my nose. "I told you so," she said.

I didn't have an argument for that one. I was thrilled that she was right on that account. I sat back and enjoyed the sounds that filled our room. Bella's soft breathing, the twin's rapid heartbeats, the sound of them suckling their milk, their breathing, even the creek that ran a little ways from the house. This must be what heaven sounds like.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	40. Chapter 40

AN: Sorry this chapter took me so long. Darn writer's block!!! Anyways I hope you like it. The next chapter is a doozy so it may take me a few days!

THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA **ACEMCKEAN**!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES MARITAL BLISS? AND THE CULLEN BROTHERS!!

A special treat for all of you is that we are looking at doing a story collaboration together!! So put both of us on your Favorite Author Alert so you can find out when!!!

The characters belong to none other than the amazing Stephanie Meyer!!

PS - I live in Vancouver Canada and can tell you these things for a FACT!!! Robert Pattinson does shower and smells YUMMY. Taylor Lautner is cuter in person. NEW MOON is going to ROCK!!!

**CHAPTER 40**

EPOV

What did my children have against sleep? Every time we put them in their bassinets, they were awake again in under five minutes. We'd pick them up and they'd be asleep in under a minute only to have it start all over again. We had long since given up hope that we could pick up where we left off before our little monkeys woke up and just contented ourselves, for a while, with snuggling in bed with the babies.

"So why do you think you still can't hear me?" she asked quietly.

"Maybe Carlisle will be able to tell us. I can't hear Jace either, so I guess he takes after you," I said, kissing her softly and stroking Jace's head.

"I see why you liked to watch me sleep," she said, looking down at our children.

"It was the only way I could hear your thoughts," I said, smiling at the memory. "I loved hearing you talk when you slept."

"That's still so embarrassing," she said, blushing softly.

"Never be embarrassed my Love," I said, kissing her again.

"I don't even know what I said," she said, blushing even more.

"Mostly you called my name and said you loved me. There was the occasional worry about Charlie or your mother and sometimes you were a little stressed about Trigonometry," I said. I decided to try my luck getting the twins into their own beds again. I got up and laid Jace in his bed then went back for my little princess.

"Maybe try putting her next to Jace in the same bed. Maybe they want company," she suggested.

I laid little Arriel next to Jace, she turned to the side, waking slightly. I sighed, resigning myself to the fact that she would be crying soon. She opened her eyes wide, looked at Jace, grabbed his hand in her own and went to sleep.

"You my Love, are a genius," I said, dashing back to bed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me and kissed her again. Her hands tangled in my hair. She had never gotten around to getting dressed, so I just took advantage of that fact and started rubbing her naked body. After she tried to slide my boxers down, she gave up and ripped them off. God I how love this woman.

She wrapped her arms around my naked back, chest to chest, skin to skin. I bent down and nibbled softly at her neck and....

"We're home!" Emmett bellowed. "You better be decent cuz we're coming to see those babies."

With that loud thundering racket, Jace and Arriel woke up. They both cried and the pictures in Arriel's little mind were far from nice. I grabbed a shirt for Bella and tossed some new boxers on just as Emmett burst in the door. Bella, clad only in one of my shirts, stayed under the covers while I stood in the middle of the room, only in boxers.

"Emmett!" Bella scolded, "You woke the babies! Do you not know how to be quiet?"

I just growled. Apparently Arriel does get her sense of timing from my big oaf of a brother. I went to soothe the babies and watched as they drifted back to sleep with my hands rubbing their soft hair.

"If you don't leave in the next five seconds..." I threatened.

"You'll what?" Emmett asked, planting his feet firmly on the ground.

"I don't know what Edward will do," Bella said, looking at him from the bed. "But I know that if Rosalie knew about your little interruption and loud voice waking the babies, the consequences would be pretty severe."

"You wouldn't," Emmett said, trying to sound brave, even though he knew that Bella had him.

"Try me," she said, glaring at him.

Emmett backed out the door and said to Jasper, "You want to go find some bears?" Both my brothers ran off again, hopefully for a long long time. I had plans.

"You are my hero," I said, laughing slightly. I returned to the bed, slipping the shirt over her head and tossing it on the floor. My boxers joined them quickly and my lips found hers again. I wrapped my arms around her body pulling it close to me...

"Edward... Bella..." I heard Carlisle call from downstairs.

I groaned softly into Bella's neck.

"Up here Carlisle," she called. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

"I need a very cold shower," I whispered to her.

"I'd join you.... but I think that would defeat the purpose," she giggled.

"We'll finish this later," I promised my sexy fiancee.

"We'd better or I may just internally combust!" she said, smiling back.

She slowly got out of bed and walked naked to the closet door. She paused at the door and turned to me, "I don't think I have any clothes."

"I am sure Alice and Rosalie would have put something in there," I said, smiling at her flushed cheeks.

I threw my boxers on again, getting dressed for the seventeenth time that day and joined her at the closet door. We opened it together. Personally I was hoping there was nothing for her to wear, but of course the closet had at least twenty outfits to choose from.

"Uggg," she said, looking at the silk dresses to her right.

"Hey it's Alice...it could be worse," I said.

"Is there anything normal in here?" she asked.

I walked over to the dresser in the back and pulled out some jeans, which she gratefully pulled on. I wasn't able to find any normal looking shirts in there for her, so I grabbed a camisole and one of my button up shirts and passed them to her. The shirt was miles too big but she looked absolutely adorable.

"It looks great on you," I said, pulling her to me. "It would look even better off of yo..."

"Are you guys coming down now?" Carlisle asked from downstairs.

Again with the interruptions. I sighed and let her go.

"I will have a shower in the en suite and bring the babies down when I'm done," I said into her neck.

"No needles right?" she asked me.

"Needles would never penetrate your skin." I smiled.

"It won't hurt right?" she asked

"Do you think Carlisle would hurt you?" I asked.

"No... it's just I've never been a big fan of doctors and tests. It kinda scares me," she said shyly.

I kissed her once more and headed for the shower. Carlisle was on the second floor in his newly converted office. I grabbed a quick shower and picked up the twins and headed to join them in the office. It was less than ten minutes from the time I had left my beautiful Bella's side. As I reached the second floor I heard Bella and Carlisle talking.

"So Bella when was your LMP?" he asked.

"LMP?" she responded.

"Last period Bella, before the twins," he said.

"Oh, October first," she responded. I could tell she was embarrassed.

"And how many times..." Carlisle started.

I quickly entered the room, twins in arms, to save my fiancee from that question.

"So how can I help?" I asked.

Bella looked at me and mouthed, "Thank you!"

"I was just about to ask..." Carlisle said before I interrupted.

"I know what you were about to ask. The answer is once!" I smiled. Carlisle nodded, obviously thinking ahead to his next questions.

Bella relaxed and smiled at me, taking a deep breath. I read Carlisle's mind for the next questions he wanted to ask and cleared my throat. After I had his attention I shook my head slightly to tell him to avoid the questions circling in his mind.

"Just let him get it over with Edward," Bella said from behind me.

"You really don't want to do that Bella," I warned her.

"It's just a question. We need to get this over with sooner or later," she said, smiling.

"You still really don't want to do it," I told her.

"Edward, I'm not a baby. He can ask any question he wants and I will do my best to answer it," she said firmly. Dear God, she didn't know what she was in for.

"You asked for it," I smiled at her and shook my head.

"Go ahead Carlisle," she smiled at both of us.

"How was it? Please describe it in detail," he said.

**Please Review!!!**


	41. Chapter 41

AN: Thanks again to my awesome beta ACEMCKEAN. Please read her two great stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss? ALSO WE HAVE A COMBINED STORY THAT WE STARTED CALLED **INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE** - I need your help. Please read the story and help us with questions.

AN2: Sorry it was so long between chapters. I will try to be faster!

CHAPTER 41

BPOV

"How was it? Please describe it in detail," Carlisle said.

Oh dear God!!! I should have listened to Edward! How the heck am I supposed to answer that? I realized that my mouth was hanging open and I quickly closed it before answering his question.

"Great... fine... I mean... I.... I ummm... well," I stuttered, looking to Edward for help. I was blushing furiously.

"Hot," Edward filled in for me, smirking..

"Oh, okay well I just meant... was it painful? I didn't mean to...Well not the emotion...I just... Oh Dear!!!" Carlisle stammered.

Edward laughed and I took a deep breath looking at Carlisle fumble for words.

"Want to start over?" I asked him.

"Yes! That would be great," he said.

"LMP?" he said, smiling.

"October first," I replied.

"Date of conception?" he asked.

Like he didn't know! "October thirteenth," I replied.

"Any injuries other than the bruises I saw?" Carlisle asked. I heard Edward gasp then hold his breath waiting for my response.

"None," I replied. Edward exhaled sharply.

"First sign of pregnancy?" Carlisle asked.

"Nausea," I replied.

The questions were quick and straight forward, relating to every detail of my pregnancy along with every bodily function I experienced during said pregnancy.

"Okay, so we cleared the pregnancy and delivery. I've asked all I can think to ask for now about your change. Now for the samples," Carlisle said.

"Samples?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, a cheek swab, a sample of your venom, a little tear sample if you can, some breast milk...."

"Oh... What if I can't cry on demand?" I asked.

"Well the next time you do, I'll give you a little bottle, for collection," he replied.

So on with the swabbing and collecting of samples. The only thing he was unable to get was the tear sample, since I was too darn happy.

"Now for the babies," Carlisle started.

"What are you going to do? I want every detail before I hand them over Carlisle," Edward growled, holding the twins VERY possessively.

"Edward!!" I admonished. What did he think Carlisle was going to do?

"Edward, do you really think I would do anything to hurt them? Seriously though, Arriel is tough enough to protect herself," he said sighing. "Edward I just want to weigh them, measure them, listen to their heartbeats with a stethoscope, and take a cheek swab. Plus a sample from their diapers."

Edward grudgingly handed over Jace to be weighed, measured and swabbed, followed by Arriel. Each of the babies' exams only took five minutes and both of them slept through it. After that Carlisle decided that he had enough to work on, so he shooed us out of his office to get started.

By the time we were free, we knew it was only going to be a matter of minutes before the twins woke. We headed for our room in preparation, each holding one baby and holding hands. We walked at a slow human pace up the stairs. As we reached the third floor, I first heard them, the ladies were home.

"She can't come in yet," Alice called out.

"I know," Edward said, "We are heading to our room. The twins will be ready to eat soon."

"Can I take a break Alice?" Esme asked plaintively. "Just five minutes so I can get my hands on those babies."

"Me too," called Rosalie.

"Okay five minute baby break. I can use that time to introduce Bella to her new closet," Alice agreed joyfully.

I looked at Edward, terrified of what Alice had done in our closet.

"Should I be scared?" I asked him.

"Terrified," he responded, squeezing my hand for a second before we were attacked by the the ladies of our family.

Esme had Jace out of my arms and Rosalie had Arriel in under two seconds. Alice grabbed my suddenly free arm and started towing me towards our room. I grasped Edward's hand for dear life, and he came along willingly.

"You'll love your new closet," Alice squealed..

LOVE??? Dear God!! There are so many clothes in here I could change three times a day for two months and never wear the same thing twice!! I stood stunned as Alice showed me row after row of beautiful clothes. Designer names were flying out of her mouth so fast that they were running together.

"Ummm Alice, I think you lost me at 'you'll love your new closet'," I sighed.

"No worries, I'll be here to dress you in the morning.... and every morning until you get it," she said triumphantly.

I sighed, resigning myself to the evil pixie and her evil plan to dominate my wardrobe.

Esme and Rosalie came into our room with two wide awake babies.

"Apparently, it's time to eat again," Rosalie said as she handed me my daughter.

"I knew it was coming." I smiled at her.

I set myself up on our bed as I had this afternoon and prepared to nurse. The family all disappeared quickly, giving us some privacy. Edward, who had taken Jace from Esme, brought our little son to me to join his sister.

"Watching you with them is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said and then smiled at me.

I blushed and smiled up at him. His eyes smoldered into mine and I could see there was more he wanted to say.

"You have something else on your mind Mr. Cullen," I accused him.

"I do," he said, smiling. "Will you come hunting with me when these two are done. I want to watch you hunt with my own eyes."

"I suppose I could," I said, shyly, praying that my success with the mountain lion was not a fluke.

"I'm babysitting!" Rose, Esme and Alice called in unison from the nursery.

"There you have it! The babies will be well cared for, and we can have a little alone time," Edward said, his sexy lopsided smile gracing his face.

I motioned with my head for him to come and sit with me on the bed and he snuggled in beside us while the babies ate. Soon enough they were done and I was about to change their diapers so we could go.

"Just go you guys. We'll take care of the diapers and everything," Esme said.

"Okay, we'll be back soon," I said. "Oh and we'll take a cell phone."

"Bella! Just go," Rosalie said, joining Esme in our room.

I smiled at them gratefully and looked at Edward. He reached out his hand for mine and I grabbed it. I looked down at our hands, they fit so perfectly together, then I took one more deep breath and looked back up at him.

He smiled at me again and said, "So are you ready to go?"

"Almost," I answered, dropping his hand, going to the babies and kissing their little heads.

I grabbed his hands again and we ran, vampire speed, down the stairs and out the door. We ran for a little while, I was enjoying the speed before Edward stopped and pulled me to a stop beside him in a small clearing.

"Is this where we're hunting?" I asked him.

"I'm not thirsty," he answered, pulling me into his arms.

"But you said we were going hunting," I said.

"I lied!" he said, crushing his lips to mine.

It didn't take me long to catch his meaning. I didn't answer him, as my lips were far too busy.

We gently removed each other's clothes, somehow managing to keep the fact that we needed something to wear home on our minds. His perfect body was pressed against mine, our breathing coming more in pants than breaths. Our lips parted only to get shirts over our heads. I was so thankful that breathing was not needed and that my pounding heart didn't sound like a freight train.

"You are beautiful," he whispered to me, consummating our love for the first time with my new body.

I should have known, as with everything else so far, sex with Edward was better as a vampire than as a human. As I lay gasping against his chest, with his arms wrapped around me, he pulled me away from his chest so he could look in my eyes.

"Marry me," he said.

"I already agreed to that Silly," I told him.

"But I mean now. I want to call you my wife soon. I want you to be mine forever!" he said.

"I am yours. Forever. But if you want the papers to say it, I would love to marry you, today, tomorrow... You decide," I told him, snuggling against his chest again.

"How do you want to do it?" he asked.

"As long as you are there, it doesn't matter to me," I told him.

"Ummm I think we better get dressed... Quickly," he said.

"Why?" I asked, not moving from my position against his chest.

"Alice," was all he needed to say before I sprung into action. I got up quickly and threw my clothes on as he did the same. Just as I got my last shoe on Alice burst into the little clearing.

"We have so much to do!" she yelled.

"Alice, control," Edward responded.

"But we have so much to do... dress....decoration... flowers... cake..." she said.

"Why do we need a cake?" I asked.

"You can't get married without a cake." she said, looking at me as though I had grown a third head.

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow," Edward answered.

"Can't be done!!" she shrieked.

"Two days at most," he compromised.

"But invitations take time..." she said.

"Alice it will only be us. Just our immediate family," I said.

"And Jasper is going to marry us," Edward added.

"No minister?" Alice asked.

"No minister," Edward confirmed.

I stared, confused, at both of them.

"Jasper got his license so he could perform the marriage ceremony for Emmett and Rosalie when they got married the twelfth time," he explained to me.

"Alice, I just want a simple dress. It doesn't even need to be fancy," I said.

"Oh yes it does!! Don't worry about the dress! I got one made for you in Paris, it's already in my closet," she said, as if it should have been followed by a DUH.

We started walking back to the house slowly as Alice asked more questions about the details and made plans in her head.

As we got back to the house Alice said, "Oh yeah... The nursery is done. You can come see it now Bella."

I smiled and grabbed Edward's hand dashing for the stairs. The nursery was not what I was in such a hurry to see. I wanted to see the occupants of the nursery. For once I led the way up the stairs with Edward and Alice trailing behind.

As I got to the door of the nursery Alice dashed between me and the door.

"Wait!" she commanded.

"What now Alice?" I asked.

"I just want this to be perfect," she said.

She placed her hands over my eyes and guided me into the room. I could smell my babies in there, as well as Esme and Rosalie. She removed her hands and let me take in the sights.

The room was painted buttercup yellow and there were two wrought iron cribs with pastel bedding. Between the cribs were two rocking chairs and a changing table. The dressers were along the wall with the closet, which I could see was jam packed with clothes.

"Wow!!' was all I could say as the tears started to stream down my cheeks.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and I sniffed a little. This action brought Carlisle running in with a little vial to collect my tears for testing. I sniffled a little but gave him what he needed.

"Thanks Bella," he said, smiling like a kid in a candy shop, before dashing out back to his office.

"Incurable thirst for knowledge!" Esme sighed, lovingly, from her seat in the rocking chair with little Jace in her arms. Arriel slept in the crib to her right.

I moved to her side and smiled down at Jace, who was wide awake in his grandmother's arms.

"Hi Handsome Boy!" I said, taking him up in my arms. Everyone else started out of the nursery into the hall, listening to Alice talk about my upcoming wedding.

My son just sat calmly in my arms, looking into my eyes as I did the same. Suddenly, he burst into a huge grin. My heart seemed to double in size at the view of his toothy grin.

"Edward come quickly!" I called from the nursery. He ran in, completely panicked, followed by the rest of the family. All eyes were on me, making sure everything was okay.

I laughed. "Umm sorry guys, nothings wrong.... it's just that Jace smiled and I wanted him to show his daddy."

"He smiled?" Rosalie gasped, like someone had just told her tonight's winning lottery numbers.

The nursery was quickly filled with oohs and aahs. Emmett went immediately to make goofy faces at my son. Nothing. Alice and Rosalie baby talked to him. Nothing. Carlisle and Esme even got in there. Nothing. Jasper decided to flood the room with happy vibes and smiled at him. Still nothing.

"Bella, you must be imagining it. There is no way that he smiled and then had no reaction to the faces I was making or anybody else's stuff," Emmett said.

"He did it. Not my fault if he doesn't think you're funny," I said.

"Not my fault if you breed babies with no sense of humor," he answered back.

"I think he's perfect," Edward said, walking over to us.

"Hello my Little Man.. Did you smile for Mommy?" Edward asked our son. His answering smile said it all and the nursery was once again filled with oohs and aahs.

"That boy has no discrimination at who he smiles at," Emmett said, rather loudly.

There was an answering wail coming from Arriel's crib. Esme, who was standing right there, picked her up. She raised her little fingers to Esme's face and Edward immediately laughed at the picture our tiny daughter was obviously sharing.

"Umm Uncle Emmett," Edward started.

"Oh no you don't Bro! I ain't getting anywhere near that one!!" Emmett said, stepping as far away from Arriel as the room would allow.

"Actually Emmett, she didn't want you anywhere near her. She wants her mother to challenge you to an arm wrestling match." Edward laughed.

Emmett and I both looked at him, shocked. Emmett recovered quicker than I did. ME??? Arm wrestle that big bear of a man?

"Bring it Little Sister!" Emmett said as he smiled menacingly at me.

I turned to Esme and took Arriel from her. Arriel put her hands to my face and shared the same picture she had shown Esme earlier. I couldn't help but grin as I handed the babies to Carlisle and Esme.. I looked at Edward, who nodded encouragingly.

"Alice, what do you think?" I asked, turning her.

"I think you are going to have a great time Bella," she answered, smiling.

Carlisle and Esme took the twins with us as everyone filed to the backyard. Emmett pulled up his sleeves and flexed his gigantic muscles. My breath caught in my throat momentarily(,) but I looked over at both Alice and Arriel, then at Edward and smiled.

Emmett laughed and put his arm down, I went willingly and did the same, grasping Emmett's hand. I took a deep breath, looking at Emmett's massive hand dwarfing mine.

"Okay you two," Rosalie said, on the count of three you go. "One... Two...Three!"

It was over in the blink of an eye, maybe faster. I exerted all my force on Emmett's hand, smashing it into the rock. I looked, stunned at Emmett who was obviously just as stunned as I was. Everyone seemed to be.

"Well that ..." he stammered, obviously flustered at the ease with which I beat him.

Jasper and Edward started laughing, they were nearly rolling on the ground, they were laughing so hard. Everyone else just stared.

"Sucked!" he finished, stomping off into the forest.

"Was that okay? I asked.

"That was incredible," Carlisle answered, "I've never seen anything like it."

"It was perfect Love," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me, still snickering at Emmett's reaction.

I smiled, as everyone else started to agree with Edward. They started talking amongst themselves as they headed into the house.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear, kissing my neck.

"I love you too," I said, spinning in his arms so we were face to face. I placed my lips to his and kissed him softly.

"Uh oh," he said, obviously reading our daughter's list of demands that she was dumping on her grandma. "You're going to be summoned very shortly."

"Arriel?" I asked.

"Yup," he answered as we heard Esme's voice from the house.

"They're hungry again Bella," she called.

"Come on Love," Edward said, letting his arms drop and grabbing my hand.

We dashed into the house and right to the babies' sides. Carlisle and Esme handed them over willingly and we started upstairs to our room, the place where we preferred to be when I fed them.

"So two days and you will be my wife. You will officially be Bella Cullen," Edward said.

"I like that," I smiled, kissing him softly.

"Me too, Love, me too," he said, wrapping his free arm around me.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	42. Chapter 42

AN: Thanks again to my awesome beta ACEMCKEAN. Read her stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss?. Also we have a story that we are writing together called INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE. Please read it and share your questions for the Cullens. Also Tristagiese has a new story that I am betaing called Rising Noon. Read it!!!

PS - I know I promised a wedding this chapter BUT.... well read and find out

**CHAPTER 42**

**APOV**

I had the perfect location for Edward and Bella's wedding. There was an old stone church along the coast not far from Rose's place. During the summer months it was always used for weddings, but would be completely locked up for the winter months. Nobody would even know if we used it.

It wasn't going to be hard to break in and decorate. What was going to be hard was getting Edward away from Bella for the night before the wedding. We had traditions to keep up, and you know I am a stickler for traditions.

Only two days to prepare. Thank God I already had the dress, or it would have been impossible! I went to find Edward and Bella, who were, of course, in their room with the twins.

"So Bella,are you ready to see your dress?" I asked her as I walked into their room.

"Really? Now?" she asked. She looked at Edward with her eyes wide. He smiled at her, the concept of her in her wedding gown was so appealing. I knew they were both anxious to belong to each other officially.

"Yeah. Rosalie will take Edward to the wedding location, so he can't see you in your dress. Then we'll get you to try it on. I may need to do a few alterations for the absolute perfect fit," I said, bouncing up and down.

"Alice, there is no reason I can't see her in the dress..." Edward started. The concept of being apart from Bella was already stressing him out. The night before the wedding was going to be difficult.

"We are doing this the right way Edward! You do not get to see Bella in her wedding dress until she is walking down the aisle to marry you," I threatened. I guess I did a good job with my treats as he sighed, kissed Bella and headed out the door to find Rosalie.

"Do I get to see the wedding location when I am done with my dress fitting?" Bella asked.

"Nope! Not until you walk down the aisle," I said, as I smiled at her.

"That's hardly fair! Since when does the bride not get to see the location?" she asked, pouting.

"Since she let me be in charge. Please Bella? It's for effect. I want everything to be so perfect," I begged.

"Just don't get out of control Alice," she threatened. Me out of control??? Perish the thought.

We put the little twins down together in one crib as always. I loved how Ariel always insisted on holding Jace's hand. As soon as we were certain they were settled, I pulled Bella down to my room. I loved the fact that we had extra sensitive hearing, baby monitors were completely unnecessary.

I sent her to the bathroom to change into the undergarments I bought her to go with the dress. As she did that, I got her gown out of my closet. It had been in a long white garment bag in the back of my closet. I was so thankful that Rose had grabbed it from the Forks house. Without that the wedding simply could not have happened. Just as I unzipped the garment bag, she came out dressed in her undergarments and Jasper's robe.

"Why are you wearing Jasper's robe?" I asked her.

"The underwear you gave me to wear is a thong," she said, blushing. I loved the fact that she could still blush.

"Yes. I know. So why are you covering yourself? It's just me," I asked, puzzled. I mean really, it had been me helping her shower after the terrible James incident.

"I'd rather be seen naked then wearing this dental floss," she gasped, "It's indecent."

"Bella! Take that nasty robe off and get your perfect vampire butt over here so you can try on the dress," I said, slightly exasperated by her continual need to cover up her figure.

"Ugg," she said, blushing and dropping Jasper's robe.

"See! That wasn't so hard!" I told her. She just rolled her eyes in response.

I pulled her dress out of the bag and she sucked in a breath.

"You like?" I asked.

"I love!" she said, running her eyes up and down the gown.

"YAY!! Okay now turn around and let's try this on," I said.

I put the dress on my bed and quickly tied her hair into a french twist. The dress was pure lace with a high neckline that was fastened by three buttons at the back of the neck. The satin only started at her chest and went to the floor, still completely covered by the antique lace. The sleeves were long and sheer lace, no satin covering her flesh there. The front was an exact replica of the dress that Elizabeth Masen had worn on her wedding day. It was floor length in the front, with a short train in the back that could be hitched up into a bustle, or left out as a puddle train. The back was almost completely bare, only buttoning at the neck and then at the small of her back. I couldn't believe how perfectly it fit.

"Did you know that the front of this dress, the neckline to the waist, is an exact replica of Edward's mother's dress?" I asked her.

"It is?" she asked.

"Yes. Edward has some old pictures from his time as a human in his trunk and when I was having it designed, I figured that this would be something extra special for him," I replied.

"I'm guessing the plunging back is not a replica?" she asked, blushing again.

"How right you are. That is an Alice Whitlock-Cullen original design," I said, smiling proudly.

"I'm so glad I'm not human. This would have looked no where near as good on me and I probably would have tripped on the skirt and went flying," she giggled, looking in the mirror.

"When I envisioned you in this you were human! You would have looked stunning even then. Quit trying to sell yourself short," I filled in. "Though I don't deny you did have issues staying on your feet."

"Oh Alice! This is almost perfect," she said, looking at her reflection.

"Almost perfect?" I questioned.

"The dress is perfect. I just mean..." she started.

"Charlie and Renee," I supplied.

"I wish that they could see. I wish that they could know," she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Bella!" I said hugging her, "I wish they could see you. They would have been so proud."

"I'd like to think so," she said, trying to smile, though the traitor tears were making their way down her cheeks. I passed her a handkerchief, so she wouldn't stain the dress with her tears and held one of her hands.

"I know so," I said tapping my head. "They would have been proud of how you are as a mother too. Bella, you must know that they have always been proud of you. Everything you have done."

"Except running away. That had to have hurt them so much," she said, crying some more.

"You were in a bad situation Bella. There was no other way," I said, stroking her cheeks to calm her.

"I know. I just wish I could marry Edward with at least Charlie there to see it. Give us the closure. He would see how happy I am. He would know I was going to be alright," she sobbed.

"I wish you could too. I wish it was possible," I soothed.

"I know Alice. Okay enough tears," she said, shaking her head and taking a deep cleansing breath.

I hugged her softly again as she dried her eyes. At least crying as a vampire didn't leave her face puffy and her eyes all red and swollen. Actually she looked perfect and I couldn't have asked for a better fit on the dress.

"You look incredible Bella," I said.

"Thank you Alice! It is the perfect dress you know," she smiled, this time it reached all the way to her eyes.

"I know," I smiled back, giggling like a school girl.

Since there were no alterations to make, I unfastened the buttons, slipped it off her, returned the dress to the bag and placed it back in my closet. She quickly ran back into the bathroom, changed out of the under garments, and back into her clothes. We both got back into my room at the same time.

"So what is the plan for the ceremony? Other than the fact that Jasper will marry us," she asked.

"Well Rosalie will play the piano for your wedding march, Esme will hold the twins, Emmett will take pictures..." I stated.

"You will be my matron of honor?" she asked.

"Really Bella? Really, really?" I asked, jumping up and down.

"Of course Alice! You're my best friend," she said, hugging me.

"Thank you Bella," I said.

"Maybe Carlisle could ummm, could walk me down the aisle?" she said more as a question than anything.

"If you ask him, I know he'll say yes. He would be thrilled to do it. Then he would stand with Edward. He's already asked Carlisle to be best man," I said, grinning at her.

"Oh then, I mean he doesn't need to walk me..." she started.

"Bella, he could do both with no problem. He would be thrilled to escort you down the aisle. Believe me, I know these things," I said, tapping my head again.

"Okay. I guess I will ask him when he gets back," she said, softly.

"You have to know how thrilled everyone is about this. You have to know how happy all of us are that you and Edward are making this official. You know that right Bella?" I asked her.

"I think I know that Ali, I just can't get over the fact that I will truly be part of the family," she said, smiling.

"You have been a part of this family since you walked in our door, the first time. Actually you have been a part of this family since Edward decided he loved you, more than he wanted to kill you," I said, ending with a huge cheshire cat grin.

"Thank you, Alice!" she said.

Just then the little twins let out a matching set of piercing wails. We dashed from my room into the nursery to see them. As we looked down into the crib, that now contained my prefect niece and nephew, they both looked up, seeing only their mother, and smiled, matching toothy grins.

"Awww Bella! Look at that. They both smiled. Awww!" I said, sounding like a complete idiot I'm sure.

"Hello, my little Loves," she said to them. They kicked their little feet in response.

"What do you two need?" she asked them, cooing softly.

Arriel held out the little fist that was not currently holding Jace's hand and Bella took it.

"Ahhh, hungry again? Let's change those diapers and go and eat," she said to them, leaning in to pick them both up.

"Can I help Bella? Or am I free to go plan your wedding?" I asked her.

"I'm fine Alice. Go plan to your heart's content," she said, walking to her room with the twins, cooing softly to them.

I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and called Rosalie, letting her know that Edward could come back and to get her and our guys back here for a monster planning session. Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting and would be back later that night. I grabbed my books and laptop, then I went to the dining room to await my helpers. Everyone was there within five minutes, although I didn't see Edward, I just heard him as he breezed in the door and up to the room he shared with Bella, his very soon to be wife. Everyone else sat down and I filled them in on everything they would need to do over the next two days.

The candles, the piano that needed to be brought to the church, the decorations, the cake, the music for their first dance, the tuxes, the clothes for the twins, Rose's dress, Esme's dress, my dress....

I had never been so glad that I didn't need to sleep!

*********************

**EPOV**

Being away from Bella and our children was pure torture. I saw the church, which I might add was perfect, but all I could think about was getting back to Bella.

"Edward, what do you want to do for your honeymoon?" Rosalie asked me.

"I don't know. I mean with the babies..." I answered. In reality I had always imagined taking Bella to Isle Esme for our honeymoon.

"What about Isle Esme?" she asked.

"Who is the mind reader here anyway?" I asked her.

"I was thinking about that, but I didn't know about flying with the twins." I told her.

"Awww Daddy!!" she teased.

"Hey, I don't just get to think about myself anymore," I told her.

"I know and I am impressed. You haven't even thought about replacing your music yet. Usually you are the first one out the door!" she said to me, smiling.

"I know. I'm in no hurry. I just want to spend every second with Bella and our children," I said. The desperation at being separated from them right now coming to the surface.

"I'm so happy for you Edward. You deserve every second of happiness you can get," she said, hugging me.

"Thanks Rose. And thanks again for finding her. For bringing them home," I told her.

"You are most welcome Big Brother. But you should know... my original intentions were not really honorable," she said, obviously embarrassed.

"I know Rosalie. But even though you thought of you too, you also thought about me and about Bella. I also know that your intentions changed also," I said, smiling at my sister.

"I know... but how did you know all that?" she asked. Did she truly forget who she was talking to?

I tapped my head and she looked away.

"But I didn't think about it around you. I made sure to think about other things," she stammered.

"You were feeling guilty about it, but you shouldn't. I heard bits and pieces over time and put it together. Guilt has a way of eating away at a person, and stray thoughts run through your mind undetected. You wanted to be a hero and you are, you are my hero," I told her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you Edward. You know I love her right? I mean I sorta always did. She is smart and funny. I mean she put up with all this craziness and dealt with a half vampire twin pregnancy while still human. She really is incredible. She has so much courage..." she said. I knew she wanted to go on but I needed to interrupt.

"And that's what worries me the most!" I told her.

We both laughed at that thought but it was very true. Her phone rang a few seconds later and she smiled. They were done and we could go back to the house. I didn't need to be told. I took off at a run, sprinting past Emmett and Jasper, who were wrestling to pass the time until we could go back to the house.

I knew they were right behind me but I didn't care. I needed to see Bella and the babies. I dashed to the house, in through the door and up the stairs. I didn't stop until I was in our room, next to the bed. There was Bella, the love of my life, with our two little miracles.

"You're back," she said, grinning at me. The two babies in her arms, finishing their latest meal.

"I missed you," I said, dropping onto the bed next to her.

"I missed you too," she said, turning and lifting her lips to mine for a kiss.

"I love you," I said, kissing her softly.

"I love you. I can't wait to be your wife," she said, smiling as she blushed softly.

I pulled my Bella into my arms, so her back was against my chest. She relaxed into me and I rubbed her shoulders as I watched our babies fall asleep in her arms. As soon as they were asleep, I took Jace from her and snuggled him to my chest and then she passed me Arriel, so I could do the same with her.

With both babies snuggled into me, she climbed out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"I think I am going to have a shower," she whispered and smiled. "I need to get the dirt off my body and the smell of leaves out of my hair."

I laughed softly. "I wish I could join you Love, but there are too many ears downstairs."

"I'll be quick," she said. "Wait for me."

"Always," I promised.

She dashed into the bathroom and I heard the water running. Imagining her taking her clothes off.... Okay, new train of thought!!!! I snuggled the babies tighter to me and started humming the new lullaby I had composed for them. Without any warning Alice dashed into the room, ran into the closet, into the bathroom and out and back downstairs, all in the blink of an eye.

"That my children, was your Aunt Alice or Hurricane Alice. I bet she put some clothes in there for your Momma to wear," I said to my babies.

Bella came out a few minutes later in a short denim mini skirt, a white blouse and knee high boots.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Ouch?" she asked.

"I need the shower next Love," I said smiling at her.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes. A very cold shower!" I said.

She giggled and danced over to where I sat with our children.

"Do you think it's safe to put them in bed?" I asked her.

"Yup," she said, popping the p. "As long as we keep them together."

"You do know they will need to be separated at some point," I said, smiling at her.

"Eventually," she agreed, "But for right now it gives them both so much comfort."

"I know. I love it when Arriel holds his hand," I said.

"Isn't it precious?" she said, scooping Jace from my arms and walking towards the nursery. A cold shower was definitely mandatory!!!

I followed her into the nursery and we put the babies down next to each other in one of the cribs. Arriel immediately grabbed Jace's hand and closed her eyes.

"Are they dreaming?" she asked.

"Arriel is of dreaming of us. You and me. I wish I could see Jace's dreams, but he is so silent, just like you," I said, grabbing her into my arms and kissing her passionately.

"Okay you guys. You have twenty seconds to get down here before I send Emmett up to get you," Alice said from downstairs.

"Coming Ali," Bella called.

"Okay you go. I'll be there in a few. I really, really need that cold shower now!" I told her and she giggled, turning on her heels and running off downstairs.

I dashed into the bathroom and turned the water on as cold as it could go and stripped down and stepped in the water.

That day and the next were a whirlwind of planning and executing Alice's vision. Bella and I were not alone for more than two minutes before someone needed one of us for something. Bella had asked Carlisle to walk her down the aisle. He accepted his dual roll gladly. Best man and acting father of the bride. I knew she wished it could have been Charlie that did it, but she knew it was impossible.

"I know you wish that Charlie was the one to walk you down the aisle, Bella. I wish that could be so, but to keep him safe, he can't know," Rosalie said, as Bella sat quietly looking out the window.

"I know," she said sadly. "I just wish he could have closure. To know that I am alive and happy. I wish there was a way to say goodbye."

I walked over to my Bella. I hated to see her in pain. I pulled her against my chest and rubbed soothing circles onto her back.

"I love you Bella. I am so sorry," I told her kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry. It's just silly of me to be so upset. I just always pictured Charlie walking me down the aisle. I will be okay. It's just that so much has changed so quickly..." she started.

"Bella never be sorry to tell me how you feel. If there was anyway to make this happen you know I would take it. I would do anything for you my Love," I pledged to her.

"You are everything to me Edward. I can't wait for our eternity together," she said, looking at me. The unshed tears in her eyes giving way to a smile.

Soon enough it was the night before our wedding and Alice was insistent that we not be together until the next day. She had assigned Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett to take me out for a bachelor party. Of course our party simply included some bears, mountain lions and very little talking. I mean we are guys, after all.

They very thought of being away from Bella for twelve hours was killing me.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I told her.

"As I will miss you," she responded, kissing me softly.

"When I see you tomorrow, it will be as you walk down the aisle to meet me at the altar," I said, grinning like a kid in a candy shop.

"I'll be the one in white," she giggled.

"I can't wait!" I said, grabbing her in my arms.

"Me neither," she said.

"Okay Bella. Send Edward down now or I will come up there and remove him myself," Emmett shouted out.

We laughed slightly and kissed one more time, desperately and passionately before I pulled myself from her. I knew Emmett wasn't kidding and if he came up here, he would wake the twins.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," she said to me as I backed towards the door.

"As I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," I said. "Enjoy your last night with your old name. Tomorrow and everyday until forever you will be Bella Cullen. My wife."

"I can't wait!" she said, smiling.

"Okay Lovebirds! Break it up before we throw up!" Emmett yelled again.

With that I dashed down the stairs, counting the seconds until Bella was in my arms again. We all loaded into Emmett's Jeep, tuxes in the back. We would not be back here until after the wedding. 43, 298 more seconds until my Bella was my wife.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: **Thanks again to my amazing beta** ACEMCKEAN. **Read her stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss? as well as our combined story **INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE.** Also thanks to tristagiese who gave me some input on this chapter. Read her story Rising Noon.

**CHAPTER 43**

**BPOV**

In twelve hours I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward was so stressed about leaving us, but I was just anxious to get it over with, so we would be together. I sat on our bed with the babies. They were finished eating, I had given them baths and put them in fresh clothes. They were currently enjoying a little awake time, so I decided to tell them about their family. Jace and Arriel were lying next to each other, holding hands like always. I grabbed Arriel's hand and started with the family they knew.

"You guys have a great family. You know Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. They are the most loving and caring people you will ever meet," I told them. Instantly Arriel shared some pictures of them, and of them cuddling with the twins.

"That's right. They love us all so much. Then there's Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rosalie," I told them. The pictures of Rosalie flooded my mind from Arriel, pictures from our time in Canada, Forks and here.

"Aunty Rose will always be there to protect you and Uncle Emmett is a great big teddy bear. He will protect you guys, play with you, he may be loud, but I'm so glad to have him in our family," I told them. The pictures of Emmett that flooded my mind were not the kindest. There were the the pictures of her hitting him, of the arm wrestling match, some of him yelling and finally a few of him hugging Rose.

"See I told you he was a good guy.. You just need to give him a chance," I told them. Their little smiles answered my statement. I was thrilled to see that they both had Edward's little lopsided grin. The same grin that had always made my heart leap.

I continued, "Aunty Alice and Uncle Jasper will protect you guys too. Although I'm sure Aunty Alice will insist on taking you shopping, Arriel. I will protect you from that horror as long as I can. And Uncle Jasper will always be there for you. He'll make you happy when you are feeling sad and not just because of his special powers. He is an incredible guy." Again visions of Alice and Jasper filled my mind.

"Then you have Mommy and Daddy. We'll love you and protect you with all we are," I wanted to say more, but the visions of Edward and I, that filled my mind, took my breath away. My eyes started filling with tears. The pictures of Edward were almost curious. I think she was missing her Daddy.

"We'll see Daddy in the morning," I told my little daughter. She immediately switched into a view of me in my wedding dress walking towards Edward. I couldn't see anything else but him and me.

"You have more family too," I told my little girl. "My mom, dad and step-father." Of course she had no visions of them.

"Your grandma Renee is fun, funny, wild, erratic and completely irresponsible. Phil is her husband. He seems to ground all that is wild about her. They love each other so much," I told them, with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"And then there is Charlie. He's your grandpa. My dad. He is calm and stable. He loves with all his heart, but doesn't know how to show it. I'm so glad I went to live with him and that I got to know him better," I told my little twins. Suddenly my mind was filled with a vision of Charlie. He was wandering through the forest calling my name. I couldn't help it, a sob escaped my lips.

Alice was beside me in an instant, followed quickly by Esme and Rosalie.

"What is it Bella?" They asked, in unison.

"It's just that Arriel showed me a picture of Charlie. He was walking through the forest, calling for me. He looked so worried. I just..." I couldn't continue as my sobs overtook me.

"Shhh Bella. He's okay, I can see that. He's not in a forest, he's safe at home," Alice soothed.

I cried a little more as my sisters and mother soothed me. My family. I knew I was lucky to have them.

"Not the way I expected to spend the night before my wedding," I sniffled.

"Shhh Bella. It's okay. You've had so many changes. It's okay," Esme said as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I sat for a little longer as all of us watched Jace and Arriel drift off to sleep. I kissed them softly on their heads and Rosalie carried them next door to the nursery(and laid)(-to) to lay them in their beds.

I took a deep breath and asked, "Okay, what do we do now?"

"Well actually Bella, it's probably time for you to shower and start getting ready. I mean the wedding isn't for another ten hours, but since there will be a couple of little interruptions in between, we should make the most of the time we have," Alice said. I think she was nervous that I was going to freak out, but I didn't. The sooner I was ready, the sooner I could marry Edward and start my happily ever after.

I stepped into the bathroom and stripped to hop in the shower. I turned the water on and stepped into the shower. The temperature of the water was nice and warm, but it didn't matter all that much. I quickly washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. As I rinsed it out, I let the water wash down over my face as I imagined walking down the aisle towards Edward. The only problem was I couldn't see an aisle, but simply the grass of our meadow. The family was all there in my mind's eye, including Charlie, who was walking me towards the man I loved. That would be perfect. I sighed quickly at my impossible dream. I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I dried myself quickly and stepped into a short silky robe that Alice had left for me to wear. Thank God the men were nowhere near, or this would be far too revealing.

As I walked into my room, I was attacked by the little pixie and dragged off to her room. Let the torture begin!

**EPOV**

We drove quickly into northern California to look for large predatory animals that had not yet hibernated for the winter. Carlisle and my brothers tried to keep conversation up because they knew I was brooding about my forced separation from Bella and the children.

"So did you finally decide on a honeymoon destination?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah. I think we will go to Isle Esme. It is such a private space. I know Bella and the twins will be safe there," I said, still sulking.

"Are you going to use the private plane?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. It will be at the Portland Airport tomorrow," I said. Nobody was going to pull me out of my funk.

"Are you hiring a pilot or flying there yourself?" Emmett asked.

"Pilot," I replied. I knew they were trying to cheer me up, but I just wanted to be with Bella. Emmett snickered and mumbled something about the mile high club under his breath. When I didn't bite at that comment, they all fell silent. I think the realized that I was far too sullen to be touched by silly banter.

I thought about Bella, my beautiful Bella. The woman who would walk down the aisle to me tomorrow. The woman who would be by my side for all eternity.. I thought about our children, our beautiful babies. Suddenly my mind was filled with visions of the whole family. First Carlisle and Esme, then Rosalie, and various scenes of Emmett,mostly embarrassing ones. Then Alice and Jasper, followed by Bella and I. Lots of me oddly enough. Then one of Charlie.

"Edward, why are you suddenly so sad?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. It was almost like a vision, Jazz. Of Charlie walking through a forest yelling for Bella," I stammered. "It wasn't a pretty thought."

"What do you think it was, Edward?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

"I don't know. Maybe some guilty feelings on my part. For pulling Bella from him," I answered quietly. I really wished that there was a way for Bella to have him in her life.

"Are you starting to get visions like Alice now?" Emmett asked.

"No, Emmett. It's just I don't usually see things that vividly. It was almost like a dream, or watching Arriel or Alice's visions," I said.

"Huh! Weird," Emmett said then he turned on the car stereo and started to bop along to the music. Jasper, Carlisle and I all sat, lost in our thoughts. Before we knew it Emmett had pulled the Jeep onto a dirt road and started into the forest. We would be able to hunt soon.

"So we are making this into a game," Emmett said.

"Emmett! Hunting is not a game," I told him.

"Well, since this is your bachelor party as well as a hunting trip, I say it's a game," he said stubbornly.

"Okay! What's the game?" I asked.

"You have to hunt blindfolded!" he said, thrilled that everyone was willing to play along.

"Emmett, I am not hunting blindfolded," Jasper said.

"Okay, how about hunting with your hands behind your back?" he asked.

"Emmett, I am not hunting without my hands," I said.

"How about we are each allowed one animal and after we're done with them we have to bring them back to the Jeep and the person with the biggest animal wins," he suggested.

"Okay, Emmett. We'll go along with that one," Carlisle said, smiling at Emmett's enthusiasm.

We all started heading east to hunt. My head and heart weren't in the hunt and I satisfied myself with the first animal I came across, a small mountain lion. After draining him I headed back to the car to wait for the others. There was now eight hours until I married Bella. 28,800 seconds.

**I wasn't going to end here but I just absolutely hate changing POVs too many times in one chapter.**

**I know I promised the wedding... but too many POVs so you get it tomorrow. The POV changes 6 times in that chapter!!**


	44. Chapter 44

AN: Sorry all for the long wait. I have been VERY sick with pneumonia and unable to get this up. It is finally here!! Please thank my awesome BETA who is so busy with school and family (And sick herself) but still took the time to do this for me and QUICK!!! If you haven't read her stories Marital Bliss? and The Cullen Brothers, do it!! She inspired me to write! We also have a story that we have co-authored called INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE. There should be a new chapter up there this weekend.

**CHAPTER 44**

************EPOV************

It didn't take Jasper and Carlisle long to join me. I could see from their thoughts that they were quick with their hunts too, simply to be there for me. I smiled at them as we stood in silence, waiting for Emmett to join us.

Emmett, of course, had really been into the game and came back with a black bear carcass. After taking care of the animals' remains, we were back in the car heading north, to my family, to my Bella.

It really wasn't the quiet trip I had hoped for. Emmett needed to remind us every twelve seconds, that he won the hunting challenge. I just sat back, lost in my thoughts. This is what I had wanted for so long. This is what I imagined, once I held Bella in my arms. This was my dream come true. Marrying my true love. Marrying my Bella.

Actually it was a million times better that my best fantasy, we had our children, Jace and Arriel. I marveled at how many times I had been wrong. I thought Bella was giving up motherhood to be with me, that she needed every human experience before I took her life, yet she was more alive now than ever. I believed that I was a soul-less monster, yet I could still see the good in Bella's soul and I knew that I must have a soul. How else could we have created our perfect little angels. Our miracles!

I replayed the visions that I had on the way down. My family, all of them, were set so perfectly. The only sadness was Charlie. I knew he loved Bella, fiercely, proudly and most of all with his whole heart. And I knew she felt the same about him. I had never once missed my family, my human family. In fact I had very few memories of them. My mother and father, Elizabeth and Edward. My memories of them were like looking through a foggy window, not clear, muffled, distant. Bella's memories were something else, clear as crystal. She remembered every second of our time together, every memory of her father and mother. She had chosen me over everyone else. Or had I made her choose me? Was this what she wanted?

Emmett interrupted, "I can't believe I won. I mean I demolished you guys!"

Nobody else said a word and I went back to my brooding thoughts. Jasper sat beside me in the back seat and finally he sighed a big long sigh. I looked over at him curiously.

"What's with you, Man? Your feelings are all over the map. One second you are on top of the world and the next you are practically swallowed by grief," he said to me.

"Jazz, am I forcing her into this? I mean, it's just all happened so quickly and well, maybe I forced her. Maybe this isn't what she..." I started

"Edward, stop beating yourself up! You certainly aren't forcing the issue. Emotionally she wants this as much as you do, maybe even more. The possessive feelings you two have for each other. The love that you have for each other. She wants to belong to you fully, just as she wants you to belong to her. She loves you with all she is," Jazz filled in.

"But Jazz, she has given up so much to be with me and I have sacrificed nothing," I said.

"Son, how can you say you haven't given up anything?" Carlisle said, turning and joining in on the conversation. "To be with Bella in the first place was a sacrifice on your part, a sacrifice in the highest degree."

"That was nothing, nothing compared to her. She still remembers everything and everyone from her human life. She gave up her friends, her whole life, everything for me and our children," I said.

"Son, it's true. She did. But she did so willingly. There was never an option of keeping both worlds. She knew it was one or the other and she willingly chose you. Her change was different than any of us expected and I believe that she was meant for this life. She was meant for you," he finished.

"But Charlie, I know she would love to have Charlie with her today," I said.

"Not as much as she wants you there today," Jasper added. "I know that with complete certainty."

"Son, you can beat yourself up all you want, but it serves no purpose. No matter what, there is no going back. What's done is done. Now you can choose to focus on the negatives, or you can choose to focus on the woman who loves you with her whole heart. The woman who will walk down the aisle to you today to pledge to be with you for eternity," Carlisle said.

I took a deep breath and looked at each of my brothers and my father, "You guys are the best brothers and father, a guy could ask for. You put up with my brooding for so long. You helped me believe in myself, in my love for Bella, in everything. Thank you guys!"

"It's about time I got some thanks around here," Emmett called from his position in the driver's seat.

We all laughed and then traveled in silence for a while. My brooding thoughts were replaced with thoughts of joy. Today I would marry the woman I loved. The woman who loved me, warts and all. My Bella. 18,000 seconds.

************APOV************

Bella was so much more patient that usual. She didn't complain even once as I attacker her hair with a curling iron, hair pins and various hair products. She didn't whine when I painted her fingernails and toenails. She didn't even flinch when I started on her make-up. Either being a vampire changed her opinion of beauty or she was really looking forward to the wedding.

"Bella, we're almost done here," I told her, "All you need is lipstick and mascara. We'll do that closer to the time though."

"Okay, Ali. Can I look now?" she asked.

"Sure can!" I told her.

She turned to the mirror and apparently appreciated what she saw. Her hair was done up in loose curls that fell down, so they kissed her shoulders, her make-up was subtle. Her fingernails and toenails were painted a soft pink color.

"Wow! Alice, you did a great job!" she smiled.

"Thanks," I said, "but the artist can't take all the credit. They need a good canvas to start with."

"I am so lucky. I am marrying my true love, I have perfect children, and a great family including the two best sisters and friends a girl could ever have," she said, hugging me. Rosalie dashed in with the twins in her arms and we included her in our hug.

"Bella, you look stunning!" Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rose," she said, looking down at the twins. Both babies were wide awake and staring at their mother. Then Arriel held up her tiny fist towards Bella. We all knew what that meant. Bella reached down and took her tiny daughter's hand.

"Oh that's new!" Bella said.

"What? Isn't she demanding food?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, but she implied that Jace was going to need to be changed first," Bella said, laughing.

"I just changed them before we got down here. I'm sure he'll be fine," Rosalie started to argue, before being cut off by a loud noise coming from Jace.

"Great!! Now we can't bet against Alice or Arriel!!" she responded.

We all laughed and Bella took the twins and headed for the stairs.

"Time to change and feed you," she cooed to her children. Today was going to be perfect, I just knew it.

I smiled at Rose and headed for the door. It was time to go meet the boys at the church so all the last minute decorations could be set up. Everything was in the truck, ready to go.

"Hey Alice," Rose called. "Is Emmett going to be any trouble today?"

"Probably," I responded.

"Well, give him this message, and I hope it will keep him in line," she said, whispering her message in my ear.

I laughed quickly at the message, but my eyes clouded over and I could see that it was just enough for Emmett.

"It's perfect, Rose. It will work like a charm," I told her.

"Good," she responded. "I really don't want to have to follow through."

We both laughed as I dashed out the door to meet the boys and she headed up to her room to start getting ready.

************JPOV************

I was so happy that Edward finally understood how much Bella loved him. They truly were a perfect couple. Like Alice and I, Rosalie and Emmett and of course Carlisle and Esme. Our family truly had it all.

We arrived at the church with just over four hours until the wedding. The joy and excitement in the Jeep was intense. We parked at the church and prepared to get out when my little pixie wife popped up next to the Jeep.

"Did you guys have fun?" she asked, jumping into my arms and planting a kiss on my lips.

"We had a great time," I told her, spinning her around in my arms.

"How is Bella? How are the babies? Is she okay? Why aren't you with her?" Edward asked, looking intently at Alice.

"Edward! I am not with her because she is feeding the babies right now. She is so happy and excited that if she knew you guys were back already she would have been here right now. I saw it! The babies have been sleeping like angels. As for, 'is she okay', she is better than okay. She is so over the moon excited that she hasn't complained once about me doing her hair and make-up. I got to go hog wild and she grinned like the cat who ate the canary the whole time. Not one grimace!" Alice reported.

Edward grinned too. He took a step away from Alice and she yelled, "Don't you dare!"

"What?" Edward asked.

"You are not going to the house. It won't be long Edward and I promise you it will be worth the wait," she smiled, poking her little finger at him. God I love this woman.

"I know it will be worth the wait, Ali. I trust you. I just miss them. I don't feel complete without all of them here with me," he said to her.

"Soon Big Brother," she said, "But first you all have work to do."

She spent the next five minutes directing us with the force and determination of a general planning a major attack. She had everything we needed in the back of our emergency moving truck, including the piano from Rosalie's house. She laid out all directions and left a final warning for Emmett before leaving.

"Oh, and Emmett," she said.

"Yes, Alice?" he responded.

"Rose sent you a message," she smiled back at him as Edward laughed.

"What did Rosey say?" he asked, assuming it was going to be something good.

"She said, and I quote, 'If you do anything to mess this up, your balls will be removed and placed on opposite sides of the country'." Alice said, smiling sweetly.

We all laughed, except for Emmett, who grabbed his crotch as if to protect his family jewels. He knew, as with any threat from Rose, that she was dead serious.

Alice laughed and waved as she darted off into the trees towards the house. We set to work immediately. Emmett was on his best behavior, which was still a little troubling. It got worse when he started singing.

"_Going to the chapel_

_And they're gonna get married_

_Going to the chapel_

_And they're gonna get married_

_Gee she really love you_

_And you're gonna get married_

_Going to the chapel of love,_" he sang as we carried in the piano.

Nice song for the day. At least it made Edward smile. After completing that task he decided he needed a new song for setting up the candelabras.

"_Love and marriage_

_Love and marriage_

_Goes together like a horse and carriage_

_This I tell you Brother_

_Can't have one without the other_," he sang.

If he sticks to these songs we'll be okay. I laughed softly to myself, wondering what else he'd come up with.

"_Hey little sister what have you done_

_Hey little sister who's the only one_

_Hey little sister who's your superman_

_Hey little sister who's the one you want_

_Hey little sister shot gun!_

_It's a nice day to start again_

_It's a nice day for a white wedding_

_It's a nice day to start again,_ " he sang.

Ooh, graduated to Billy Idol! I hope he runs out of songs soon.

"_Here comes the bride,_

_All dressed in white,_

_slipped on banana peel_

_and went for a ride_," he sang.

Uh oh, that one struck a nerve with Edward. Emmett better watch himself.

"Emmett!" Edward warned.

"Come on Man, you gotta admit it could happen." Emmett started. Oh dear God!!!

"Emmett, she's a vampire. There's no way it could happen," Edward said, grumpily.

"But it could have happened if she were still a human," he continued.

"Only if you threw a banana peel right in front of her, and even then you would have had to do it so fast that none of the rest of us could save her AND without Alice seeing it first," Edward said, smiling now. "It would never work."

"Okay fine. It would never work," Emmett sighed.

We all laughed and got back to work. Emmett was quiet for fourteen seconds before he started his next song. I honestly think this guy has a death wish.

"_Well she looked a peach in the dress she made_

_When she was still her mamas little girl_

_And when she walked down the aisle everybody smiled_

_At her innocence and curls_

_And when the preacher said is there anyone here_

_Got a reason why they shouldn't wed_

_I should have stuck up my hand_

_I should have got up to stand_

_And this is what I should have said_

_I wanna kiss the bride yeah!_

_I wanna kiss the bride yeah!_" he sang.

"Emmett, should I tell Rose you want to kiss Bella?" I asked him, hoping to save Edward the explosion I felt would soon be coming from him.

"NO!! It's just a song and it had the word bride. I didn't mean it. It was just had the right words in the song for the day. It said bride! Don't tell Rosie. It was just a song. I like my balls where they are!!!" Emmett begged.

"Fine, but no more singing, unless you find an appropriate song," I warned.

Emmett was quiet for a long time. In fact we were almost completely done by the time he found an 'appropriate' song to sing.

"_You're all I've ever wanted, but I'm terrified of you_

_My castle may be haunted, but I'm terrified of you_

_I've cast my spell on millions, but I'm terrified of you_

_Baby I do this from the ceiling, but I'm terrified of you_

_I wait my whole life to bite the right one_

_Then you come along and that freaks me out_

_So I'm frightened..(oh!).....Dracula's wedding,_" he sang, proud of himself for finding an appropriate wedding song.

"Emmett!" Carlisle, Edward and I warned all at once.

"Fine then! Since you guys have no sense of musical style!" he complained.

We busied ourselves with the last few details and I had to admit Alice's planning for this place had been impeccable. There were candles everywhere, setting the perfect glow off the stone walls of the church. The flowers were incredible, white roses and freesia. Flower petals graced the aisle that Bella would walk down to meet Edward, under an arch made of soft white blossoms. It was truly perfect.

Edward worked like a fiend, pausing only for a few minutes to talk to his bride. I couldn't believe Alice had allowed it. He smiled from ear to ear as they whispered to each other, but near the end of the conversation, a little shock and worry entered his mind, before he calmed down again.

"Hey Edward, what did your beautiful bride to be say that had you concerned.?" I asked him.

"Just a puzzle I need to figure out, after I marry her!" he said, getting back to work. It seemed like minutes later that we were finally done. I looked over everything, certain that Alice would be pleased and turned to look at my father and brothers.

"So guys," I said, "It looks like it's time for us to get dressed and ready."

Edward grinned from ear to ear. It was one step closer to his bride. We were done changing quickly, and stood staring out at the morning sky, together, side by side, like a family should.

************APOV************

After I got back from the church, I raced up to see Bella. She was on the bed with the twins again. They were done their meal and were propped up on the bed as Bella took turns massaging baby lotion onto their little bare legs.

"It amazes me that they're so warm, yet they don't react to our cold touch," she said looking at me.

"It's all they've ever known, I guess," I said to her.

I sat down next to her and she stared at her little babies.

"It's amazing how much they look like their daddy," she said.

"They look like you too. A perfect mix of both of their parents," I said.

"I guess. Have you seen him yet today?" she asked me.

"Yup," I said.

"How is he? Is he okay? Does he miss us? Is he.." she asked.

"Bella," I said, interrupting her. "He asked me the same questions about you. He's just as anxious as you are to get married."

"Oh," she said, blushing.

Arriel held up both of her little hands to us, we smiled at each other and each grabbed one of her hands. She showed us a picture of Edward and Bella kissing. The background was blurry, but you could see Edward in his tux and Bella in her wedding gown.

"You little girl, are too much like your Aunty Alice," Bella cooed to her daughter. Arriel smiled in return.

"So is that what your visions are like, Alice?" she asked.

"It's hard to say Bella. Some of my dreams are crystal clear, like it is happening in front of me. Some are kind of cloudy, like this vision of Arriel's. And some are almost completely obscured. It changes all the time," I told her.

"Can you see anything about their future Alice?" she asked me.

"No. I still can't see them at all," I said grumpily.

"It's okay Alice. What do we have left to do?" she asked me.

"Well Rosalie, Esme and I need to get ready, then the finishing touches on your make up. About an hour before the ceremony, Rose and I will go to the church to make sure everything is perfect. You can feed the twins at that time, then Esme will help you into your dress. After that you can dress the twins in their outfits and Esme will load the three of you in the Mercedes and you make your way to the church," I told her quickly.

"Wow. So, can I ask a question?" she asked me timidly. I saw her question and realized how much it would mean to both of them.

I sighed and said, "Go ahead and call him Bella, but make it quick.. As soon as I get to the church all cell phones will be off. You won't hear his voice again until he says 'I do'," I promised her.

She took the twins and dashed into their rooms and placed them in their shared crib. Then she dashed back and grabbed her cell phone, dialing Edward's number. I just shook my head and walked down to my room to give them a semblance of privacy.

************BPOV************

I dialed his number quickly and waited for him to answer it.

"Hello," I heard his velvet voice say.

"Hi, my Love," I squeaked.

"Bella!! How did you get to call with Alice there? I didn't think she would allow it or I would have been on the phone with you the whole time!" he exclaimed.

"I just have a minute. Alice let me call you quickly, but then she says I don't get to hear your sexy voice until you say I do," I told him, pouting slightly.

"God, I miss you Bella. I can't wait for you to walk down the aisle to me. I can't wait for you to be my bride," he told me.

"Oh, Edward," I said, tears starting to form in my eyes. "Me neither. I can't wait to be Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

He laughed a little but I could hear the under lying current there. "Me neither Love. I love you so much."

"As I love you," I told him.

"Not too long now. I will see you soon my Love and then every day for eternity," he said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Definitely," he said. "How are our little ones?"

"Sleeping like angels, but they miss you too," I said, smiling.

"How do you know they miss me?" he asked.

"Arriel showed me not long after you left. We were on the bed discussing their family. She was showing visions of everyone and the ones of you were just tinged. I know she wanted you," I told him.

"Who else did she show you?" he asked.

"Everyone. Right now Emmett is not on her good side, but I think she can be convinced," I told him.

"Charlie too?" he asked.

"Yeah... but I don't want to discuss that now. I..." I couldn't go on, her vision was too much and I felt the tears welling up and threatening to spill over.

Before either of us were able to say another word Alice came in and said, "Now say 'I love you' and give me back the phone. No more chit chat until you say I do!!"

"Bella, tell me," he said through the phone, sounding almost panicked.

"I mean it Edward Cullen!" the evil pixie called from the back ground.

"We'll talk about it later," he promised. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"I love you too, Edward. More than anything," I promised, before the phone was ripped from my hands.

"Goodbye, Edward. Get back to work!" Alice said into the phone.

She smiled at me, took my phone and dashed out of the room calling, "Get your little vampire butt down to my room in five minutes or else."

I did as she commanded and I walked down to her room. As I entered I saw Alice dash into her closet and Rosalie and Esme already dressed, putting the finishing touches on their hair. They looked stunning.

Esme was wearing a soft yellow silk dress, with a lace overlay, that fit beautifully around her upper body and flared out into a full knee length skirt. It had a deep rounded neckline that was classic. It looked like a dress Audrey Hepburn would have worn. Her hair was pulled up into a french twist with a few tendrils left down to frame her face and her make-up was soft and complementary.

Rosalie was, well, Rosalie! She looked stunning in her soft blue silk fitted gown. It was tight fitting with thin straps and a plunging neckline. Dear God, she looked awesome. I'm sure it was a designer dress, even with so little time to shop. Her hair was pulled up at the front, but hung loosely at the back. Her make-up was stunning. Her lips were painted blood red, believe me the irony was not lost on me, and her eyes were accented with blue eyeliner and eye shadow.

"Wow! You two look stunning," I said.

"We'll look plain next to you," Rosalie said, smiling.

"Seriously, Rose! Nobody could ever call you plain!" I told her.

Alice came out of her closet in an identical dress to Rosalie's, except for the fact that it was pink. She looked stunning too. Her hair was styled into pin curls, instead of her usual spiky style. Her make-up was set to complement the pink of her dress.

"Wow Alice!" I said.

"You like it Bella?" she asked, twirling.

"I love it! I bet it's a designer gown," I said.

She only smiled in response.

"So who are you wearing?" I asked.

"Stella McCartney," she replied, thrilled that I had even asked. "Don't worry though, they aren't custom. Unfortunately we didn't have time for that."

"And who are you wearing Esme?" I asked, smiling.

"Lagerfeld," she responded.

"Who am I wearing?" I asked, suddenly aware that I didn't know that detail.

"Oh my God! You are turning into a real girl!" Alice gushed.

Rosalie laughed.

"Don't worry, Bella. His name is Perrine Bruyere. He isn't a major designer yet, but he will be." she said smiling.

I sighed and asked my next question. "So what do we have left to do?"

"We have under two hours until you have to be there so we better start with you. Make sure you have everything you need," Alice said.

"I'm marrying Edward, that is all I need," I told her.

"Awwww," Rose, Alice and Esme all said in unison.

"You guys seem to do that a lot. It's starting to scare me," I said, laughing with them.

"Okay enough distractions. We need to get down to business. We need to do the bride checklist," Alice said.

"The bride checklist?" I asked.

"You know!" she said. "Something old, something new, something borrowed and something new."

"Oh, that checklist!" I said.

"It's the most important thing," Alice said. "Your something new is your dress, shoes, and lingerie."

"I bought you some beautiful sapphire clips for your hair for your something blue," Rosalie smiled.

"I have something you could borrow if you'd like," Esme added.

"That's perfect Esme!" Alice said.

"Sapphire clips?" I asked, still stunned at the speed of the conversation.

"They fasten into your hair and hold the veil in place," Rose smiled. "I chose sapphires because they are your birth stone."

"Oh, okay," I said, still stunned thinking about wearing sapphires in my hair. I knew with this family they would not be fake, and they would not be little. "Thanks Rose. That's very sweet."

"And Esme, you said you have something I can borrow?" I asked her.

"I guess they could count as your something old too, oh, I guess your ring can be your something old instead," she said, smiling.

She reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of diamond teardrop earrings. I gasped at the size and beauty of them.

"These were a gift from Carlisle just before I married him. I wore these at our wedding, and I have loaned them to each of my daughters for their weddings. I would be so honored, if you would wear them today, my daughter," she said.

I wanted to accept and thank her, but I was unable. All I could do was sniff and blubber like a darn fool. Great the one and only crying vampire. All the girls gathered in a hug until I recovered enough to thank Esme properly.

"Thank you, Esme, it would be my honor to wear these today. Thank you for considering me your daughter," I sniffled.

"So you have your something old, your ring or the earrings. You have your something new, your dress. Your something borrowed, the earrings from Esme. And finally your something blue, the sapphire clips. I declare you ready to be a bride!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing up and down. I smiled at her enthusiasm. I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen in under two hours.

They set about the final preparations for my wedding, most of them involving make-up, hair products, skimpy undergarments, jewelry and of course shoes. The only thing I had left to do was slip into my gown. We were leaving that until the last minute so I could nurse the twins again before the wedding. The high collar of my dress would make nursing impossible

It seemed like only a few seconds before Rosalie and Alice told me it was time for them to go.

"Bella, we're heading off to the church now. We'll see you there in less than an hour," Rosalie said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't wait," I said smiling. I guess that was my cue to wake the babies and nurse them, their final feeding before I married their daddy. I couldn't wait.

"May I accompany you, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes please," I said, smiling at my mother-in-law to be.

We walked up the stairs so I could feed them and then dress them in their little outfits. Then into my dress and off to the church.

************JPOV***********

When Edward started to get anxious and pace Emmett decided to take it on himself to calm him down.

"Hey Edward, let's play a game," he said.

Edward looked at him, like he had grown a second head then turned to smile at me and Carlisle. I guess we were supposed to play along.

"Let's play twenty questions," Emmett said, bouncing up and down like a school girl.

Was he really that dumb?

"I'm thinking of an animal," Emmett started.

"Budgie," Edward answered.

"Wow!! You're good at this game. Let's go again. I'm going to make it harder this time," Emmett said.

"Jasper's blue bathrobe," Edward said, looking at me and Carlisle.

"Geez man, that's incredible," Emmett said. "Okay, now I'm thinking of..."

"San Pedro de Atacama, Chile," Edward answered.

"Damn, I was sure I would get you there. Let me see..." Emmett pondered.

"Ewww, Rosalie's lime green nighty," Edward said and shuttered.

"WOW! I can't believe it!" he yelled. "Okay, you'll never get this one."

"Your secret hiding spot in the Forks house was behind the loose brick on the garage," Edward said.

I would love to say that he figured it out quite quickly. That wouldn't be the truth though. Finally we were under an hour until the wedding. Carlisle and I just sat there watching Edward and Emmett go back and forth. Did Emmett not see us all rolling our eyes? Finally Alice and Rosalie dashed through the door. They stood there for a minute trying to figure out what Emmett and Edward were doing.

"Wow!! You are a God! Seriously! Okay, I'm thinking of..." Emmett started.

"Mary had a little lamb." Edward said, sounding completely bored.

"Dude!! You are amazing!" Emmett yelled.

"Ummm, Emmett, Honey. What are you doing?" Rosalie asked, the honey dripping from her voice couldn't be good.

"Playing Twenty Questions with Edward. He's really good you know Rosie! I mean he's like a God or something," Emmett said.

"Yeah, it's almost like he can READ YOUR MIND," she said, throwing her hands in the air.

"Yeah, It is like he can read my mind. I wonder if he can guess what I'm thinking now," Emmett said, still not getting it. Rosalie slapped her forehead.

"EMMETT MCCARTHY CULLEN! EDWARD CAN READ MINDS!!! YOU'VE KNOWN THAT FOR OVER SEVENTY YEARS!!" Rosalie yelled, before storming off, Emmett trailing behind her.

"Rosie, Baby. I just forgot. I mean...." Emmett begged as he went.

We all killed ourselves laughing.

"How long has that been going on?" Alice said, still giggling.

"Thirty eight minutes," Edward answered, still laughing himself.

We laughed a little more and then Alice decided to check out the work we had done decorating the church. She flitted from area to area, making minute adjustments. Edward took a deep breath and walked over to the piano and started playing. First he played the lullaby he had composed for Bella, then the one for the twins and finally he played a new song I had never heard before.

"What's that song called?" I asked him.

"Love Song for my Bride," he responded, not looking up. " I wrote it for her."

"Okay, everyone!" General Alice, my beautiful wife, called. "We are under thirty minutes now. Is everyone aware of their roles?"

Rose and Emmett came back in, looking a little disheveled, with big grins on their faces. I guess he apologized to her.

"Okay, sound off and tell me what your job is," she bellowed, unnecessarily.

"I'm walking the bride down the aisle and then standing next to Edward," Carlisle started.

"Performing the wedding ceremony," I added.

"Piano," Rose said.

"Getting married," Edward said, with a huge grin on his face.

"Pictures," Emmett said.

"Emmie-Bear?" Rose said.

Who knew Rose talked like that????

"Yes Babe," Emmett said, smoothly.

"If you mess this up, even one teensy weensy little bit, you will have blue balls for a year," she said, reaching up and kissing him.

The whole family cracked up laughing, except Emmett, who looked scared.

"Alright," General Alice called, as she hung up her cell phone. "I just talked to Esme and she is strapping the car seats in the car and going up to get Bella and the twins. It's time people! All cell phones off now!"

Everyone took their places. The video camera was set up to capture Bella's entrance. Emmett had the camera in hand. Rose took her seat at the piano and started playing some Mozart softly. I stood at the front with Edward, while Carlisle and Alice waited at the back.

The countdown was on. In mere minutes Bella, Esme and the twins would be here. Finally we heard the car approaching and Rose picked up the volume on her music.

It was time.

************EPOV************

Rosalie started the intro into Pachabel's Canon in D for Bella to walk down the aisle. In a few seconds I would see my bride.

I heard the car pull up. When the church doors opened my bride would be there. My Bella.

I heard a car door open and close and footsteps on the stairs. It was time. 0 seconds to go.

The door flew open to reveal....

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

......Esme, with a panicked look on her face.

"They're gone," she whispered.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Sorry I know I promised a wedding... it would have been beautiful.... don't you think?


	45. Chapter 45

AN: This chapter is only half-betaed by my amazing beta Acemckean. After she did I added more and now I really want to get it out to you guys due to my terrible wedding let down. Please believe me when I say it was necessary. You will be happy to know that a lot of questions will be answered in this chapter.

AN 2: Thanks for all the well wishes in regards to my health. I am slowly healing again but it is a long road.

AN3: If you haven't already read my beta's stories The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss? as well as our combined story Interview With A Vampire

**CHAPTER 45**

GONE??

I knew this had all been too much. That's why she ran away. She didn't love me... She didn't need me the way I needed her. My family was all panicked and were discussing how to go after her, I didn't listen. If she wanted to go I would let her. It was the only thing I could give her. Her freedom, her happiness...

I needed to get out of here. I knew where I'd go, what I'd do. I had to be fast so they wouldn't follow. It was the only way.

"Edward Cullen!! Don't you dare!" Alice's shrill voice commanded. "Have you not heard a word that was just said?"

I looked at her stunned. I really hadn't heard a single thing.

"Edward, there's no way she left of her own free will. Something happened and we need to find her, find them," Alice said.

"How do you know Alice?" I begged softly.

"Edward, the only person who has been more gooey about this wedding than you is Bella," she said. "I know her. Something happened."

"So then what do we do?" I asked. I had never felt more helpless in my life. Someone had her, and my children. That someone was going to pay. I didn't even know who I had to fight to get her back. This was worse than the James situation

Carlisle took a deep breath and did what Carlisle does best. He took control.

"Jasper, Emmett and Rose get to the house and check for other scents," Carlisle commanded. "Alice and I will check for any scent trail outside. Edward, you and Esme wait here for word from any of us. Just in case she gets here. Everyone grab a cell phone and go."

"Wait," Emmett yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Considering Bella's love for Canada, please tell me the cells work there now," he said.

"Taken care of," Carlisle said. "Now everyone GO!"

They dashed out leaving me and Esme at the church. Esme was heart broken.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she sobbed, tearlessly.

"I know you did what you could, Esme. I just don't understand what happened," I said.

"Me neither," she sobbed.

"Tell me everything, Esme, please," I begged.

"Okay," she said. "After Alice and Rose left, she went up to your room to nurse the babies. I asked her if I could accompany her and she agreed. We sat together on your bed, facing each other, as she fed them. It was so calming and beautiful. She was radiant. We discussed the wedding. She was so excited. She was even counting down the seconds."

"Me too," I whispered. Esme stood next to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"After they finished eating we dressed them in their little outfits. They looked so sweet. We laid them down next to each other in the nursery and went down to get Bella into her dress. She looked stunning. Oh Edward!" she said and started sobbing.

"Shhh!" I said, rubbing her back.

"Oh! Well I told her how stunning she was and how much you would love her in her dress," she said.

"Oh, I see," I said, seeing my blushing, beautiful bride in Esme's mind. She was an absolute vision. Stunning. From the look on her face, I knew for certain that something had happened. She hadn't left on her own.

"She started to cry happy tears, so I dabbed her tears with a handkerchief and told her that I would put the twins' car seats in the Mercedes while she went to get them and bring them down. I got the seats in and waited at the car. She didn't come, so I called her name. Still nothing. Something seemed wrong, so I dashed up to the nursery calling her. The twins were gone as was she. I didn't know what to do. I tried..."

"Shhh. It's okay Esme. We will find them. We'll get them back. I will not rest for a second until we do," I promised my mother.

"I tried to call. Of course all the cell phones were off, so I jumped in the car and drove here. I'm so sorry Edward. I should have stayed with her. I could have protected them. I could have..." Esme wailed.

"Listen to me, Mom. We'll figure this out and we'll figure this out soon. I am going to marry her. We are going to get our happily ever after!" I said.

As soon as that promise was out of my mouth the cell phone in my pocket rang. I grabbed it and prayed it was Bella.

"Hello," I answered.

"Edward," Jasper yelled. "We know who has them."

"Who?" I yelled.

The name he said set my brain on fire.

"Victoria," he said.

The red head. James' mate. She found a way to take my Bella and my children. She was going to die!

I called Carlisle. They picked up a scent from the back of the house, through the forest to the road, then it went cold. They were all coming back to the church to make plans. I would not stay behind again.

I dropped to my knees and folded my hands. I prayed. I prayed to God that my Bella and my babies would be okay; that I would find them. I prayed for a sign. As soon as the thought left my brain my mind was filled with a vision. I closed my eyes to concentrate. Victoria standing in the nursery holding the twins with two other vampires. She was motioning for Bella to be quiet. The terror on Bella's face was evident. She whispered to Bella to follow them willingly, or the babies would pay the price. Bella followed as they jumped from the third story. She whispered my name into the wind as she leapt after Victoria with the two other vampires at her side. The vision fell away and I saw Charlie in the forest calling for Bella. He was searching for her. The vision went black again.

I looked up to see the rest of the family in front of me. What did this mean?

"That wasn't my vision Edward. I think... I think maybe Arriel can send her visions. Did everyone see it?" she asked.

The family all nodded and agreed.

"So what does it mean?" Rosalie growled.

"It means I need to get back to Forks. Wolves or no wolves," I said.

"I agree," Carlisle said. "Partly at least. Edward you are not going alone. We all go! But first, I think we need to contact the Denali clan."

"What? Carlisle!! I thought we decided that it was too dangerous!" I exclaimed, not wanting to risk anything else going wrong.

"Edward, it's Victoria! Laurent knows her, knows what she can and will do. He could be invaluable in this situation," Carlisle reasoned.

"You will need to explain about the babies on the phone. They will help us, if you do it right, but I can't see the outcome. The babies are too close to those making the decisions for Victoria," Alice said.

We paced the floor as Carlisle called Tanya Denali.

_"Hello?"_ I heard Tanya answer.

"Hi Tanya! Thanks for your earlier help with Edward and his mate," Carlisle started.

_"I was so happy to hear it all worked out,_" she said. "_I bet Edward was happy to get her back."_

"Yes, very," he said. "Look Tanya, I am calling in desperation right now. We need your help. We were hoping to be able to explain this in person, but due to extreme circumstances we need to explain now.... and ask for your assistance once more."

_"What can we do Carlisle? You know we see you as family,_" she said.

"This is hard to explain Tanya. A situation I have never come across until now," Carlisle explained.

_"You have me intrigued, Brother,_" she said.

"Edward and Bella consummated their relationship while she was still human," Carlisle started.

_"Oh, Edward was a naughty boy!"_ she said, giggling slightly. I growled softly at her innuendo.

"Tanya! There's more," Carlisle said. "She conceived due to that encounter."

_"That's impossible,_" she said, obviously stunned.

"I thought so too Tanya, until I met my grandchildren," I told her.

_"Children?"_ she asked.

"Yes. Twins, a boy and a girl." he explained, smiling at the thought of my little angels. God, how I missed my babies and my Bella. I wanted to run now, I wanted to go get them, not wait for this conversation. Alice's glare told me that was not going to happen.

_"Are they vampires? Immortal children?"_ she asked, panic evident in her voice.

"No. Not fully anyway. They are half human. Blood flows through their veins and their hearts beat. They grow and are very controlled. In fact they do not drink blood, yet anyways. I have a feeling they will eventually," he explained. I had never really thought about it, I guess it made sense.

_"And their mother. She survived the pregnancy as a human?"_ she asked.

"She did but, the boy, her son, is venomous and changed her minutes after their birth," he explained.

_"So, she is a newborn, and you need help to control her?" _Tanya asked. I growled silently again. Stupid Tanya and her stupid suppositions.

"No, actually her change was very different than ours. Twelve hours only and she retained a lot of human abilities. Not only that but she is as controlled as any of us, maybe more so," he explained.

_"Incredible! Eleazar will be thrilled to learn about this. But this does not explain why you need help_," she said.

"Bella and the girl, Arriel, have gifts," Carlisle explained, although I am not sure of the complete extent of their gifts.

Bella is gifted? Why had I not seen it? Was it her control? How had I not realized this?

"_So you want Eleazar to tell you?_" she guessed again.

"Eventually that would be great. The man we really need is Laurent," he said.

_"Why Laurent?"_ she asked, obviously puzzled that we were interested in the non-gifted, newest member of their family.

"Bella and Edward were to be married today but Bella and the babies were taken, by someone that Laurent knew well," Carlisle explained.

_"Who?"_ she asked.

"Victoria. She was the mate of James, the tracker we killed last year," he explained.

_"That red head? She came to Denali a few weeks ago. Laurent was not happy to see her come, and very happy to see her leave. She had two others with her, both gifted young vampires, newborns really,"_ Tanya explained.

"How Tanya? Please that would help us immensely," Carlisle said.

_"Well Victoria herself has the gift of evasion. Just an automatic thing. Riley, one of the young ones could nullify other vampires strength completely, giving you no more strength or speed than an average human. Bobby, the other one, has a gift much like Jane's. Not quite as powerful and only good for short bursts. I hope this helps Carlisle_" she said.

"Immensely. That tells us what we need. Can Riley affect everyone or only a single vampire," he asked.

_"Single only, and he does not affect the gifts that vampire has,"_ Tanya replied. This made me feel better.

"That's a relief," he said.

_"Carlisle. Can you give me a minute. The family is here. We just need a moment to discuss how else we may help,_" she said.

"Of course Tanya," he said, turning from the phone to look at Jasper. "Jasper, start thinking tactics. You know their gifts now. Plan son. Use your tactical skills."

I could see Alice trying to look into the near future. We were going to fight. Probably in Forks. Would the wolves fight against us? Would we need to protect ourselves from them as well?

_"Carlisle we are two hours away from Forks? Shall we meet you at your house? We are all willing to help, to fight with you for your loved ones. We are strong, eight of us in all,_" Tanya said.

"Tanya, we are not in Forks, although that is our destination. The wolves have decided to nullify our treaty and the home has been destroyed. We do not know if, by going back to Forks, to rescue our loved ones, we risk war with them. I cannot ask you to take that risk with us," he said.

_"The family agrees Carlisle. We will be there to help you. Where shall we meet?"_ she asked.

"Port Angeles, in just under two hours," Alice told him.

"Alice says Port Angeles. Did you say eight?" Carlisle asked.

_"Yes and I believe you know Kate's mate_," she said.

"Who is it," he asked.

_"The nomad Garrett. He visited us with a friend named Connor. Connor and I are more than friends as well. They have decided to give our lifestyle a try. We were hunting around Mt. Baker when you called. We are on our way now,"_ she said.

"I am so happy for you and Kate. And thankful that you are all willing to help us," Carlisle said. "We will see you soon, Sister."

"So we head to Port Angeles," I said, happy to have something to do, finally.

"Let's hit the cars!" Emmett called. I know he wanted to get moving, to do something. Everyone agreed quickly and dashed to the cars, leaving the church deserted.

Pulling the little car seats out of the back of the Mercedes was hard. These seats that my children should be in.

"Edward, we'll just put them in the trunk. They'll be siting in them soon. I can't see it, I just know though. We'll get them back," Alice said.

"Thank you," I said to her. "I need them, Al. If anything happens to them. If something goes wrong, I can't go on."

"I know Big Brother, I know," she said hugging me, before pulling me into the back of the Mercedes.

Carlisle and Esme were in the front, ready to go and the tires spun as we headed out. Jasper, Emmett and Rose followed in the Jeep. We were going to get my Bella. I was going to bring them home!

REVIEW - Please


	46. Chapter 46

AN: Stephanie Meyer owns it all!!!

AN 2: Thanks again to my awesome beta Acemckean. Read her awesome stories Marital Bliss? and The Cullen Brothers.

CHAPTER 46

BPOV

I stepped into my dress and let Esme do up the buttons on the back of my neck. She used the sapphire clips to attach the simple veil into my hair.

"Are you ready to look?" Esme asked me.

"Yes," I squeaked. Tears were forming in my eyes. Stupid tears. We were down to minutes until I saw him again. I turned to the mirror and looked, for the first time, at my reflection. The dress accentuated my figure perfectly. Alice certainly knew what she was doing!

"What do you think Honey?" Esme asked me.

"I can't believe it's me," I squeaked.

"It is you, Honey, and you look beautiful. Edward is going to want to dash down the aisle to get you before you reach the front," she said,laughing. "Good thing it's a short aisle!" She grabbed a handkerchief and helped me dab the tears away before they could ruin my make-up.

"Thank you so much, Esme," I said. "What do we need to do now?"

"Well I need to get the babies' car seats in the car and you need to get those little angels and bring them down. Then we go get you married," she said, smiling.

I wanted to run upstairs to get the babies, but I didn't want to ruin my dress or hair so I walked, barely human speed. Just as I got to the top floor, I felt a gust of wind that I knew shouldn't be there. All the windows were closed, of that I was certain. I dashed the last few steps into the nursery to see a red-headed vampire in the room, what was worse, she had both of my babies in her arms. There were two others there as well. They all motioned for me to be quiet. The terror that gripped my heart was unbearable.

My mind was working a million miles a minute, but I was still unable to formulate a plan. The other vampires just stared.

"Hello, Bella," she said, her voice hushed. "You remember me don't you?"

Was she a friend? Stupid foggy human memories. I had never met any other vampires, especially none with red eyes, except for.... Of course James' mate. The sadistic red head, Victoria.

"Victoria," I whispered.

"Very good, Bella. I can see that you have been a naughty girl," she said looking down at the babies. "Never mind then, it's time to go. If you don't want anything to happen to these little ones, you'd better follow willingly, and don't make a sound."

She turned to the window, with my children in her arms, and jumped out. The terror I felt was dueling with a bitter sadness, Edward and the Cullens, were waiting for me.

Edward... I couldn't even tell him.

I couldn't let him know.

There was nothing I could do, but follow my children, keep them safe, and pray that Edward would find us. The tears that came to my eyes now were not happy tears.

"Edward," I whispered as I jumped, followed quickly by the two other vampires.

As soon as I hit the ground, Victoria was dashing through the trees with my babies and I ran after her, with the two others flanking me. I was happy to know that my dress and shoes did not hinder my movements too much.

Before too long, we reached an old van parked at the side of the road. It was dark blue, and even though I was sure that my old red truck was at least twenty years older, it was in much rougher shape.

"In," one of the vampires that had not yet spoken said.

I stood still for a moment until Victoria jumped in the front passenger seat with my babies, then I hopped into the back. The two silent vamps were in quickly as well and before I knew it, we were driving.

"Well, Bella, I see you have been a naughty girl. Has nobody taught you anything about immortal children?" Victoria turned to ask.

"They are not what you think. You can hear, they have heartbeats and blood runs through their veins," I told her.

"Yes. I hear and smell them. You are going to have to explain how this is possible because I know they are not full human babies," she said.

"I was pregnant with them and gave birth to them while still human. They are half vampire," I told her. I would do anything to protect my children.

"So you mated while still human? What is your vampire's name again?" she asked.

"Come on Victoria, we both know that you know his name. No more games, just tell me what you are going to do with me and my children," I said, bitterly.

"Tsk, tsk, Bella," she admonished.

I growled deep in my chest, trying to reign in some of the anger that was threatening to burst forth. Losing my temper would not help my situation.

"And I see he was going to make an honest woman of you. My timing is so impeccable," she said, obviously congratulating herself. I looked at my children, who were still asleep in her arms. I have never felt so helpless. I couldn't even answer her last comment. If I did, I knew that the tears would start... and probably not end.

"He must be so upset now. His bride disappears on their wedding day. When I saw these," she seethed, glaring at my children. "I thought he was creating immortal children... now I find he is stealing the virtues of human women and impregnating them with his demon spawn."

"They are not demons," I shouted, waking the babies, who both let out piercing wails. This did not please Victoria.

"Riley," she demanded. "Take this one. He is far too loud."

Riley reached out and took Jace from his position next to his sister and the crying increased.

"If these monsters do not stop crying, I will throw them out the window," she screamed.

"Please no!" I cried. "Let me hold them. I can calm them. They need me!"

"Riley, make sure you have a hold on her before she holds them. You know Bella, Riley is very gifted. You will have the strength of a mere mortal while he touches you. Don't even think about trying to take the babies and run," she threatened.

"I won't," I promised. "I just want them to be safe. They need each other and me." And their dad, I thought to myself. I'm sorry Edward. Please forgive me.

They handed the babies to me. As soon as their hands linked my mind was filled with a vision of the happenings in the nursery. Then I saw Charlie again, searching the forest for me. I had to bite back a sob, but I was unable to stop the traitor tears from escaping.

"A crying vampire," Victoria said. "You must be very special. I bet they send the whole family to reclaim you again. They won't even expect what I have planned. They will think that they are after three vampires. This time they will have bigger problems. They will be the ones outnumbered."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well your coven took down James, but it took seven of them to do it. This time I have back-up. First both Riley and Bobby here have extraordinary gifts. Bobby here, can send debilitating pain to anyone, vampire or human. They drop to their knees automatically. Riley renders your vampire strength, useless. But they are not my only weapons. I have created an army, Young One. I have many strong young vampires to kill them all. The beauty of this plan is that no matter what I win!" she said, smiling evilly.

"What do you mean?" I asked again, scared for my family.

"Well, if they get past my minions, then Riley and Bobby will kill you and your little demons in front of them. They will feel the pain of a lost mate and family. They will feel the burn that I feel, and, even if they somehow kill me, they will still live out all eternity without you. And if my army destroys them, as you look on, I will allow you and your young ones to live on without them. Either way Bella, today you will know pain!" she said.

I was stunned, no matter what, Edward and I were not going to get our happily ever after. I stared at my children, knowing that today they either died or lived on in a life without their family, for I knew, a life without Edward was unlivable.

"Now I just need to decide a perfect location for this altercation," she mumbled to herself.

Arriel looked up at me and raise her tiny hand to my cheek. She showed me a familiar location. The baseball field in Forks. It was perfect. No humans to be harmed and maybe the Cullens would have the upper hand. The wolves would come and maybe they would help. I know they didn't like the Cullens, but we had to be better than sadistic human eating vampires. If Victoria finalized the plan, maybe Alice would see it and they could prepare. I decided to speak up.

"The baseball field," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella!! You are good at this. Perfect! Bobby and Riley, let me out here and I will prepare our army for battle," she said. "You guard this one as if your life depends on it."

She sprinted from the car as soon as it came to a stop. My mind raced as to what I could do to protect my babies and my family. I could sense that Victoria was right. I knew that I couldn't be put in a place to choose my children or my family. If Edward was given the choice he would certainly forfeit his life for me, but I knew that neither one of us could live without the other. I needed a plan.

Bobby and Riley seemed content in the van. With Bobby's power to hurt us and Riley's power to zap my strength, I couldn't fight them, I couldn't even out run them.

"Oh, Little Ones," I said to my children, "I don't know what to do. We are in a no win situation."

I saw the Bobby and Riley grin. My children, who were on my lap holding hands, looked up at me intently. Then, in a move that surprised me, Jace held up his tiny fist to my cheek.

His vision was crystal clear. I knew four things from his vision.

1. I would get away from Riley and Bobby.

2. I had a way to protect my babies.

3. Jace was gifted.

4. I would see Edward again soon, very soon.

I didn't know if I would live or die, I only knew that whatever the outcome Edward would be by my side. I could not ask for more.

SO??? Jace is gifted....

we know where the fight is going down...

she has a way to protect the babies...

Edward and Bella will be together very soon...

How can she get away from those two powerful vampires???

Got any ideas? So many clues to decipher!!

Please review!


	47. Chapter 47

AN:

Twilight is great

Twilight is fun

I do not own it

This rhyme is done!

Written by my 7 year old daughter when I was trying to come up with a fun disclaimer.

AN2 - Thanks to my awesome (and fast) Beta - The one and only **ACEMCKEAN**. Seriously, I think this woman sleeps as little as I do!!! Do me a favor - read her awesome stories. They are the stories that inspired me to write! The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss?. I am the lucky one who gets to BETA her stories and I know I am always dashing to read my e-mail, waiting for the next chapter.

**CHAPTER 47**

EPOV

We made our way to Port Angeles as fast as we could. Everyone's thoughts were jumbled. Mostly, everyone alternated between worry, anger, and fear. Except for Emmett. He alternated between anger and excitement. Leave it to him to try to find the good in any situation. He wanted to rip some vampire head off. I have to admit I enjoyed his different visions of killing Victoria.

Victoria. When I had met her in Forks, I hadn't realized that she had it in her to avenge James. I hadn't seen that close of a bond. I under estimated her, and that mistake could cost me my Bella and my children. If I got them back again.... When I got them back again, I would never let them go. I would never be away for that long again.

As we pulled into Port Angeles, I got another strange vision, I assume from Arriel.

"Alice, was that you?" I asked her.

"Was what me, Edward?" she asked.

"Another vision, like the one at the church. Alice, don't look for Bella. Look for Victoria," I said to her.

She closed her eyes and looked for Victoria. Suddenly the vision was crystal clear. Victoria had amassed a newborn army and was preparing for a war against us. Using Bella and the twins as bait. No matter what happened, it didn't look like we could win.

I gasped at I looked at Alice. It seemed that no matter what happened, we were going to lose.

"Edward, we can't see this with the Denali's help. We need to get all the pieces together before we jump to conclusions. If you go running off without any help you all die a slow torturous death, so no funny stuff," Alice said.

"Alice, I need them. I can't live without them," I begged.

"What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Newborns," Alice said.

"Lots of them," I added.

"We need to get everyone together and talk. See what more information you can gather, Alice. We need to know everything we can," Carlisle said.

I watched Alice's visions carefully, looking for anything new. I carefully counted the newborns that were assembled. Twenty two plus Victoria, Riley and Bobby. If the Denali's agreed to fight with us, we would be fifteen against twenty five.

As we pulled into the deserted park where we chose to meet the others, I struggled with my desire to run to Bella. From the visions that both Arriel and Alice had, I knew where we fought, I knew why we fought, and I knew who we fought. Now I just wanted to fight!

We walked into the trees just off the parking lot to wait for the Denali's. In the meantime Alice started filling the whole family in on the facts she learned from her dreams.

"So, Victoria has amassed an army of newborns. Twenty five in all, including herself, Riley and Bobby. They are setting to fight us at the baseball diamond in Forks," she started. "Her sole purpose is revenge. If we beat the newborns then she'll kill Bella. If the newborns kill us, she'll let Bella live, so she knows the pain of being alone."

"That woman needs to die!" Jasper raged.

"If Bella is left alone, she will go to the Volturi. If Bella is killed, Edward will," she said, motioning to me.

"So how do we fix this?" Rosalie asked. "What about the twins? And if we are going back to Forks, what about the wolves?"

"I can't see anything to do with the wolves or the twins. It must have something to do with the fact they are half-breeds," Alice answered.

"Jasper, Son, can you help us prepare to fight the newborns?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. But we should wait until the Denalis get here," he answered.

"What about that vision of Charlie?" Esme asked. "Now that we know the fight is in Forks, what do you think it will mean for him?"

"I looked for him. All I can see is him, depressed, sitting in his living room with some of the missing posters and a lot of beer cans. Bella would freak if she saw the mess!" Alice filled in.

I sat and listened to my family's plans. I was not actively involved in any planning. I just wanted my children and my Bella.

Oh my Bella! Alice was right about one thing. If Bella was gone, then I will not go on. I will go to the Volturi, or maybe just the wolves and beg for death. I am sure I could goad Jacob into attacking me. From what Rosalie said, I knew he would love to be the one to kill me.

It wasn't long before the Denali's came. First Tanya and Connor, followed quickly by Garrett, Kate, Irina and Laurent, who was sporting tell tale golden eyes. Carmen and Eleazar pulled up the rear of the group. Carlisle watched as they approached and took the role of greeter and spokesman for our family.

"Greetings!" he called to them.

"Greeting to you too, Brother," Tanya responded.

I wish they would stop with the damn formalities and get to saving my Bella.

"So fill us in on everything Carlisle. Now we are together, we can deal with this," Tanya called.

Everyone gathered in close as Alice filled in the details of Victoria's plans and the newborn army.

"I am sorry," the now golden eyed Laurent said. "I would never have guessed she had it in her. I didn't know the bond between Victoria and James was so strong, and I had traveled with them for nearly a century."

"I didn't see it either, Laurent," I said, trying to be gracious. "And I am a mind reader."

"So if we beat the newborns Bella dies and if the newborns beat us, Bella lives?" Tanya asked. "Is there another way?"

"The wolves," I whispered.

"The wolves? They hate us! Why would they help us?" Rosalie asked.

"It is possible. Jacob may be willing to help Bella. They were friends. Also we are the lesser of two evils. I mean fifteen vampires who are vegetarian, or at least trying," I said. "Versus twenty-five vampires who view humans as no more than a source of food."

"What do you think, Carlisle?" Eleazar asked.

"Do you see anything, Alice?" Carlisle asked her.

"Not a thing, in fact the whole battle just disappeared," Alice said, sounding happy.

"So the wolves will come. I just have to ask," I said.

"I am going to call them, announce our intrusion onto the land and tell them why we are doing it. I won't ask for their help, but I'll see what they have to say," Carlisle said.

"Who are you going to call?" I asked.

"Sam and Jacob were the two wolves I met," Rosalie said.

"Jacob. He is the true chief. A direct descendant of Ephraim Black, and he has an emotional attachment to the situation," Carlisle said.

"I have his number from Bella's phone," I told him, before relaying the information.

He dialed the number quickly. It was picked up on the second ring by Billy Black.

"Hello," Carlisle said, politely. "Is Jacob Black available?"

"Who wants to know?" Billy asked.

"It's Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle said.

"What do you want Leech? I thought the boys threw you guys out! After everything you did to Bella. Not to mention Charlie!" he raged.

"Billy. I am sorry that Charlie is hurting. That was never any of our intentions. However there is a problem that is descending on Forks and we want to help. We need to," he started to explain.

"Our boys can take care of anything! You don't need to concern yourselves," Billy started to say.

"Look, Billy, there is an army coming. Twenty five vampires together. They took Bella and the babies. We are coming no matter what you say, although I would like to speak to the rightful chief before I cross into your territory. I would like to do this right, but no matter what I will protect my family AND the people of Forks," Carlisle said, getting angry.

"Jacob isn't here. I haven't seen him since..." Billy said.

"Who can I talk to? Billy this is going down today whether we like it or not. I would rather do so with an agreement from the pack, but I will do it without, if that's what it takes," Carlisle said, firmly.

"Let me take your number and call you back. I will contact Sam and have him talk to you," Billy said.

"Thank you, Billy, that's all I ask. I am sorry about Jacob," Carlisle said. "We will wait thirty minutes, then we will come anyways. I don't like Bella and the twins being in their clutches any longer than they have to be."

"I understand," Billy said. "Someone will be in touch soon."

Carlisle hung up and turned to Jasper.

"I think you are the most experienced in this field, Jasper. We need you to teach us the best way to fight the newborns," Carlisle said to him.

Jazz wasn't happy. It was not the fact that Carlisle had asked him, that wasn't the issue. In all honesty, he had spent the last fifty plus years fighting to get away from that side of him. He didn't want to be that sort of monster again. Yet if he didn't, his family and friends would die. He took a deep breath and looked at Alice. She smiled slightly, nodding for him to proceed.

"Newborns fight very basically. They try to use their brute strength and speed. They will have little to no strategy. They get confused easily. We really shouldn't have any trouble at all fighting as there are fifteen of us. Try to avoid a head on kill, they will expect that. If you manage to corner a group of them they will fight each other to try to escape. Try to stay in groups to avoid a one on one fight. Mentally they are probably all very immature and frightened. Playing mind games is very beneficial," Jasper said.

We all listened carefully, making note of each of Jasper's points.

"The fastest of us should try..." Carlisle started, before his phone cut him off.

"Yes, this is Carlisle," he answered.

"Carlisle, it's Sam Uley here. What is this I hear about a massive vampire war?" he asked.

"Last year, we had the misfortune of meeting a small coven of vampires," he said, looking at Laurent and shrugging, in way of an apology. "They were not on the same restricted diet as we are."

"We knew of a visit by others. What of it?" Sam asked.

"Bella had the misfortune of being there at the time. James, one of the members of the coven, decided he wanted her. That was when she ran to Phoenix. He managed to get her, and he very nearly killed her. We stopped him just on time, and destroyed him. Of the remaining two vampires in that coven, one decided that he liked our way of life and joined a family in Alaska, that keeps to our strict diet. The other, a female, was mated with James. She has taken Bella and the babies, and we are determined to get them back," Carlisle stated.

"What of this war?" Sam asked.

"Victoria has created an army of new vampires. Including her, there are twenty five in all," Carlisle informed him.

"Twenty five? The pack can't possibly deal with that alone. What are you suggesting Carlisle?" Sam asked.

"We need to meet, to discuss this in person. Are you standing in for Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"For now. He will be home soon. He will be the one to decide. Meet us at four miles west of Forks, just off the main road. We will be there with Jacob in twenty minutes," Sam stated.

" We will too, but be prepared, we have friends with us. There are fifteen vampires, and we stay together," Carlisle warned.

"Fine, make sure you have your mind reader. I don't know that any in the pack will be prepared to phase back from their wolf form, in the face of the danger that you guys present," Sam said.

"He'll be there," Carlisle promised and then closed the phone and put it into his pocket..

"Shall we drive or run from here," Alice asked.

"Let's run. I need the release," I said, and took off running to meet the wolves.

Finally I was running towards Bella. As the trees whipped by me and the wind blew through my hair I felt some hope of seeing my Bella again, hope of holding her in my arms and telling her and our children how much I loved them. I swore to myself that once I got them back, I would never let them go again.

REVIEW!! Please. It brings a smile to my face, a spring to my step...and words to my finger tips!!!


	48. Chapter 48

AN: Thanks again to my super fast awesome beta ACEMCKEAN. Please read her two stories - Marital Bliss? and The Cullen Brothers. I love them!!! I hope you all love this chapter. It took me a lot longer to get it to a point that I was happy with it then I expected, but I wasn't about to compromise my standards to hurry it out.

**Chapter 48**

*******EPOV*******

I ran as fast as I could towards Forks. I could hear the others behind me and that just caused me to run faster. Even with my vampire sight, everything was a blur. I reached the appointed meeting area quickly. It was a small clearing just off the main road. The clearing itself was rocky and almost rectangular. On the far side of the clearing, I could hear the wolves. The pounding of their hearts and quick gasping breaths told me that they had run here too.

I heard the other vampires running quickly up behind me. The first group to join me contained Jasper, Connor, Laurent and Garrett. They were followed quickly by Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Eleazar, Carmen and Kate. The last group was Irina, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle, although nearly as fast as me, always liked to bring up the rear, to protect our backs. Emmett, being Emmett, liked to run a little slower to watch Rosalie's ass, as she ran. Even in times of crisis, he still thought about sex.

"Emmett! Focus!" I growled at him.

"Sorry, Bro! She just looks so hot when she runs," he said, as he wrapped his arms around his blonde wife. He was obviously thinking he would be rewarded for that comment. All he got was a smack to the head by a pissed off Rose, still in her bridesmaid's gown. She missed Bella and the babies almost as much as I did.

"Emmett!" she admonished. "Can you stop thinking with your little head for once!!"

"Sorry Babe," he said, as he rubbed the spot on his head where she had hit him.

"So what now, Edward? I can hear that they are here," Carlisle asked.

"They are all in wolf form. I recommend you and I enter the clearing. I will speak for them, unless they decide that they are comfortable enough to phase. That may come later," I told him.

"What about the rest?" he asked, motioning to our family and friends, who were currently gathered around us.

"Stay here," I told them. "The wolves know you are here, but don't enter the clearing right away. We do not want to start a war here. We have enough enemies to face."

I stepped into the clearing. It was late afternoon now, and the sun was actually shining in Forks. I saw the reflection of the crystals in my skin as they shone off the trees. Carlisle quickly joined me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

Four big wolves stepped out of the trees. A large black wolf, and an even larger russet colored one took up the center position. They were both as tall as I was, yet they were still standing on all four feet. A silver colored wolf and a chocolate colored one brought up the rear. They were a little smaller than the first two, but no less menacing. There were at least five more in the woods, maybe six.

"I appreciate your willingness to meet with us," Carlisle said, addressing the wolves.

"Why is Bella involved in this?" I asked, for the lead wolf, Jacob.

"Last year when she was injured in Phoenix, it wasn't an accident like we claimed. She was attacked by a vampire, a tracker named James. After he threatened her mother, she slipped out of our care and went to meet him, in exchange for her mother's freedom," Carlisle started explaining.

"Sounds like Bella," I commented for the russet wolf, and then I smiled at him and nodded my agreement.

"Anyways, she went alone to a ballet studio and was nearly killed. Edward arrived just in time, followed by the rest of us. We destroyed him and figured that was the end of it. One of our current companions was a part of his coven for a time, but got tired of his games and left. The third member was his mate, Victoria," Carlisle went on to explain.

"Mate for a mate," I said, hearing Jacob's thoughts.

"Exactly," Carlisle said.

"So what do we do?" I asked for Jacob again.

"We have one amongst us who can see the future," Carlisle told him.

At this the wolves minds went crazy. They were concerned, scared and angry, all at the same time.

Alice stepped out of the bushes and stood between Carlisle and me. I frowned as she did so, ignoring my instructions as always.

"I am the one that they are speaking about," Alice said softly.

"So what does your fortune teller say about this?" I asked for the wolves.

"I cannot see your future. In fact, when I am near you I can see very little. The same goes for the babies, and Bella when she is with them. All I was able to see is that Victoria has amassed an army of twenty five young strong vampires. We know she has Bella and the babies, and her plan is to kill them if we survive the onslaught of her newborns, or force her to live alone if we are killed. I cannot see the outcome," Alice explained.

The wolves were happy about this. They did not like the idea of a vampire knowing their futures.

Finally speaking for myself, I said, "This is what we propose...." I spilled my plans for the battle and I could see the four wolves nodding in agreement. Honestly, I think any plan that allowed them to rip vampires apart would have been okay with them.

"Edward!" Jacob's thought's called to me.

"Yes," I asked(,) turning to the lead wolf.

"A few things... First, sorry about the house and running you guys out of town. You guys aren't so bad. Second, I can see how much you love Bella and I am sorry that this has happened. Third, I think that all my wolves need to smell all your vampires. So no slip ups are made," Jacob thought to me.

"Jacob says he's sorry about the house and running us out of town. Also he is sorry that Bella has been taken. Most importantly, he would like us all to come into the clearing to let all the wolves get the scent of their allies, so no mistakes are made," I summarized for them.

With that Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Japer stepped out of the trees, followed quickly by the rest of our family and friends. I noticed that the couples all stayed close to each other. I took a deep breath, missing Bella and our children even more. I stood with my family as six more wolves came out of the bushes.

Ten wolves in total, it was certainly a formidable sight.

"Stay still while the wolves smell you," I told everyone, for Jacob. "Oh and you guys may want to hold your breath. They don't smell too good."

"That is an understatement," Kate said.

"Apparently we don't smell to good to them either," I said. The wolves made a sound that sounded an awful lot like laughter.

They started at the far end, sniffing each of us as they went. Laurent, Irina, Garrett, Kate, Connor, Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, me, Carmen and finally Eleazar.

"So we are going to scout through Forks, to see if anyone has been here, or hopefully a trace scent of Bella and the babies. We will meet you guys at the baseball clearing in four hours. That should give us more than enough time to get ready," I told them.

Everyone agreed and the wolves ran off to check around La Push and check in with the young wolves that they left there, although I was certain they knew everything already with the mental connection they had. I looked at Carlisle for some direction.

"We can look around town. It's late now and we can get around without being seen. I need everyone to concentrate on the scents. Tanya, you and your family should stay near at least one member of my family(,) so that someone who knows Bella's scent will be there. Rose, Alice and Emmett, you take Charlie's house with Kate and Garrett. Tanya, Connor, Laurent, Irina, and Jasper, you guys take our old house and the surrounding area. Edward, you stay with me and the rest. We will start at the high school and head into the woods from there. Everyone, call if you see or smell anything," Carlisle directed.

Everyone split and took off towards their final destinations. I finally believed we had a plan that would allow me to be with my Bella and our children again. I would marry her the second she was safe, and then I would never let her go again.

*******BPOV*******

As we drove along, I undid the buttons at the neck of my dress. If Arriel's plan was going to work, I needed to feed them now. Riley and Bobby were obviously uncomfortable with my state of undress and turned all attention from me, other than Riley's hand, resting lightly on my ankle. As soon as my top half was free of my dress, I set the babies in place to nurse. They managed to do so with their hands still entwined.

Arriel put her free hand to my chest and shared a vision of a small piece of metal on the ground to my right being turned to dust by me, even with Riley's hand on my ankle. Slowly I picked up the piece of metal, carefully, so as not to disturb my children or alert Riley and Bobby to my actions.

I grasped it firmly in my hand, feeling the metal give way in my hand. Interesting!! Apparently my vampire strength was still intact! I leaned down and kissed their little heads, a silent thank you to them, for the information I just received. Now, when to put my plan in action.

We drove into Forks quickly and I saw the Police station flash by as we made for the far side of town. Charlie's car was there. Now was the time.

I pulled the twins from their place at my breast and fixed my dress. They looked up at me and smiled. Then Jace got a look of concentration on his face, he wrinkled his little nose, just like Edward did. Actually he would have simply had to add his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, and their facial expressions would have been identical. I smiled and Arriel gave me a vision to hold them tightly, so I did.

Then Riley screamed, "Bobby!! What the hell are you doing?" Then he dropped to the ground in a fetal position. Bobby jumped from his position in the front seat, with the car still moving. He focused his eyes on me, trying to bring me down with his power. I felt nothing. Jace's nose wrinkled again and Bobby dropped to the floor of the car, screaming in pain. I held the twins to me and twisted to kick the back doors of the van open, as I saw the van heading towards a cliff. Just as the van left the road I jumped, landing softly with both my children pinned to my chest.

I watched the van, containing Bobby and Riley plunge down a forty foot cliff. I knew that would only buy me a few minutes, but I took off, running as fast as I could towards Charlie's house. I didn't know why we needed to go there, what I would say, how I would explain all the changes, but Arriel's vision told me they would be safe there. I would do anything to ensure their safety.

"Come on you two, let's go meet Grandpa. I hope you guys know what you are talking about!" I told them, running full speed.

I sure am glad I left the clumsiness behind with my other human frailties.

It wasn't long before I reached the familiar street. No sign of Charlie's cruiser. I dashed to the back of the house, nothing that my bedroom window was slightly ajar. I transferred both babies into one arm and jumped through the window. Once inside, I was stunned at how messy the place was. My room was just as I left it, other than my bed. It looked as though Charlie had slept on it a few night. My heart hurt, knowing how much pain he must have been in. The rest of the house looked as though I was the last one to clean it, weeks ago.

"Ugg," I said to myself as I went into the living room. There were papers, take out cartons, dishes and beer cans everywhere. I saw missing posters with my face on them scattered everywhere. I cleared a quick spot on the couch and laid the twins down before dashing to the kitchen for a garbage bag and the recycling bin. I may be running for my life but the twins were not going to be here in this MESS.

At vampire speed it took me less than a minute to clear the debris and grab the dirty dishes and take out containers. I refrained from dusting, but barely. I picked up the twins and sat on the couch with them. Arriel let me know that Charlie would be arriving in under a minute.

I took a deep breath and waited. I was about to test my control with my very human father in very close confines. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

Arriel reached her little hand to me and showed me a vision of Charlie hugging me, and my control holding fine. She also showed me Rose and Alice holding them while I hugged Edward. I was going to be reunited with him soon. First I needed to get through my reunion with Charlie. I pray this goes well.

*******ChPOV*******

Another day, another night. Bella is gone. Renee hates me. She thinks I drove Bella off. That I did something wrong and that I wasn't doing enough to find her. The truth was I didn't know what else to do. I missed my little girl. I would do anything to have her home, even for a minute.

Anything to tell her that I loved her, no matter what.

Maybe I hadn't said it enough, maybe she didn't know...

I pulled into my driveway and stared up at my empty house. I hoped there was beer in the fridge because I was going to need it. I slammed the car door and trudged up the steps towards my dark, dismal house. I stuck my key in the door, and closed my eyes in silent prayer. Maybe she would be there, smiling and throwing herself in my arms.

Yeah right! I'd said that prayer too many times. I honestly didn't know if she was even alive. And the Cullens, disappeared too. Their house was burnt to the ground so I knew I'd never see them again. They were gone, according to the hospital Carlisle had called saying they were in South America indefinitely. Some emergency. They asked about Bella, but he said that he knew nothing, other than what I had told Alice.

Billy was sort of sympathetic, but Jake had run off too. I thought that we would be in the same boat, but he didn't even seem upset. He refused to file a missing person's report or do anything else to try to find him. He told me that Jake would come back in his time. He was a grown man and was doing what was best for him.

Not the kind of reaction I expected. But then again, maybe I was just jaded. I missed Bella.

I opened the door, not even bothering to turn on the light.

I took off my gun belt and headed towards the living room when I heard a voice, it was almost familiar.

"Daddy," she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Daddy, it's me. It's Bella," she said.

I flung myself at the light switch, looking into the living room.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes Daddy. It's really me. I know, I look and sound different, but..." she started.

The woman I was staring at had two small babies in her arms. She was stunning, wearing a wedding gown and did I mention the two tiny babies.

"Bella, is it really you?" I asked.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm so sorry," she said, tears running down her cheeks.

She looked so pale, but I could see the shape of her eyes, and though the color was different, I recognized my little girl. I threw myself across the room and dropped at her feet in front of the couch.

"What happened to you? Where? How? And the babies... Whose?" I sputtered, trying to get the words all out at the same time.

"Daddy..." she started.

"Actually, Bella. I don't care. I just want to hold you. I love you so much Honey. I missed you. My little girl," I sobbed as I scooped her into my arms, hugging her around the babies.

"Oh, Daddy. I love you! I missed you too," she sobbed, burying her head against my shoulder.

We sat like that for a few minutes, both of us sobbing and crying.

"Bella. What's going on? I need to know," I told her.

"Daddy, I can't explain everything. Not without putting your life in danger. I will explain what I can, but I'm here because we need your help," she told me.

"I will help you with anything(,) Bella. I love you. I love you so much, Sweetheart," I told her.

"Thank you, Daddy. First I need to tell you that these two little ones," she said, motioning to the babies on her lap. "These two are your grandchildren. My children."

"But how... it hasn't been that long?" I stuttered.

"Daddy. Edward isn't human. Nor am I anymore for that matter," she explained.

"What do you mean 'not human'?" I asked her.

"I really can't explain that, Daddy. It's for your own safety. Anyways I ran because I was pregnant and I knew that it wasn't going to be the nine month kind. Edward and his family were gone, for that emergency, and I couldn't reach anyone. I needed to get away to keep you safe, and them too," she said motioning to the babies.

"I'm a grandpa?" I asked.

"Yup. This is Jace Edward and Arriel Carlie. Both named for their family. The C in Jace is for you and Carlisle and Carlie is a mix of you and Carlisle too," she told me, as I looked into the faces of these two tiny people.

"They are beautiful, Bells. Certainly not what I expected. So what about Edward? I assume because of the gown..." I started.

"We were to be married today. I wanted you there, but it wasn't safe for you. I tried to keep this from you, Daddy, so you would be safe," she started crying.

"What happened? Where is the family now? Why do you need help?" I asked all at once.

"I was kidnapped by a sadistic mean woman and her henchmen, but I briefly escaped. They will be after me soon. I don't know where Edward and the family are... they were waiting for me at the church when this happened.... I need you to watch the babies. I know that Alice will come here for them. I need to leave though to keep you all safe," she told me.

"Bella, wait! I have a gun. I will protect you!" I vowed. I would kill anyone who threatened my little girl and her babies. Nobody would dare hurt them. I would make sure of that.

"Daddy, no gun can protect me from what is coming. I need to go. Take care of them please," she said standing up from her position on my lap, putting the babies in my arms.

"Bella, wait!" I called as she turned to leave.

I laid the tiny babies on the couch and ran through the house, following her. She ran through the back door into the forest. I followed, calling her name.

"Bella!!! Bella, PLEASE!!!!" I yelled, running through the trees, following her.

She dashed back to me, faster than I ever dreamed she could.

"Daddy! I will do my best to come back to you and them. Please go inside. Please keep my babies safe!" she said.

"Bella, I promised myself if I ever saw you again that I would tell you this. I swore! Bella, I love you more than anything. None of this craziness matters to me. You are my little girl and I love you more than my own life. I will keep your babies safe, with my last breath, I swear it!" I told her, wrapping her into my arms in a big hug.

Why the heck hadn't I done this all along?

Why did I have to lose her before I told my little girl how much I loved her?

"I love you too, Daddy. So much," she said, kissing my cheek. "Keep them safe. If you see any of the Cullens, tell them I'm safe and that this is Arriel's plan. They'll understand," she instructed.

"I will Bells. I love you, Baby Girl!" I told her.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you! Oh and you can read to them. They love to be read to!" she called to me as she took off running.

I dashed back inside to see the two babies exactly where I left them on the couch. I scooped them up in my arms, admiring how much they looked like my Bella. They each had a few of her features, but their dad certainly had a role in them too. I looked around, realizing that I had nothing suitable to read to them, so I decided to pick up the newspaper and the three of us headed for the recliner to get cozy.

I laid them on my chest, snuggled close together. I listened to the sounds they made. Quick little breaths, rapid heart beats and the occasional coo. My grandchildren!!

Hmm! I certainly expected to wait a few more years for this. Oh well! They are here and perfect, just like my Bella. I opened the newspaper to the sports section, and started reading.

"The Seattle Mariners signed Tim Jones to a four year contract...." I read to them. As I did my mind wandered back to my own little brunette baby, and sitting in this exact chair with her, when she was only days old, reading her the sports section. I smiled at the memory. One of the few memories I had from her time here in Forks, before Renee left.

I would protect these two with my life. It was all I had to give them and I would do it. My Bells trusted me with them and I would die before I let her down.

**REVIEW!!!! Please?!?**


	49. Chapter 49

AN: Thanks again to my awesome BETA - ACEMCKEAN. Read her two stories MArital Bliss? and The Cullen Brothers! Also my friend Tristagiese has a great story up called Rising Noon. Please read and review for them. I know how hard it is to keep writing without getting feedback.

PS - Read and review. I love your comments!!

**CHAPTER 49**

*******BPOV*******

Arriel's vision told me what I needed to do. I tucked the lighter I took from Charlie's place into my garter and ran through the forest, taking an alternate route back to the spot where the van crashed. I had to be the one to fight Riley and Bobby. For some reason I was immune to their powers. Riley couldn't stop my strength and Bobby couldn't hurt me. They would be the most dangerous fighters to the rest of my family.

If I take them down, the fight becomes fair. If I take them down, my family has a chance to survive this.

If Bobby and Riley were not there when I got back, I knew they would be back soon. Arriel showed me where to wait.

I was almost there now. No sign of either of my kidnappers. I looked down at my wedding dress, still absolutely pristine after my kidnapping, my jump from the van, and my run through the forest.

Don't mess with a bride on her wedding day.

I almost regretted not changing into some of my old clothes while I was home.

Fighting two vampires would probably cause some damage to the dress. Alice wouldn't be happy to see my dress ruined. I hoped she would forgive me.

Actually, I knew that if I could take them both out, she would.

Unless I was dead.

That would really piss her off.

Can't think about that now.

I thought about taking it off, finding a safe place for it, that way I wouldn't ruin my wedding dress, but the thought of fighting in lingerie was a little too much for me.

I knew I had to fight them.

I knew it was the only way... but that didn't mean I was going to like it. I didn't even know if I would survive this day, or what the outcome would be, just that I had to do this to protect my babies. I assumed that I would be okay.... another vision of Arriel's had showed me kissing Edward, so I would make it back to him.

I only hoped and prayed I would still get the chance to marry Edward. That our reunion would be permanent.

I took a deep breath as I returned to the area where the van left the road. I glanced down over the side of the cliff. The van was still there, but there was no sign of Riley or Bobby.

I took a deep breath and prepared to call for them when I felt someone behind me. I whipped around to see who was there, panic washing over me.

Could I fight two vampires at the same time?

I had barely seen my family wrestle, let alone actually fight.

Could I fight?

Could I win?

My eyes fixed on the noise coming through the trees. I crouched down, ready to fight.

*******EPOV*******

We barely made it to the school when Carlisle's cell phone went off. I was frustrated. No scent of Bella or the babies or any other vampire for that matter.

We stopped and Carlisle answered the phone.

"Hello," he started. I was standing right next to him and heard some excited garble coming from the phone.

The sound didn't make sense to Carlisle either, at least he figured out who it was.

"Rosalie.... calm down. I can't understand you. What?" he said.

She screamed her insane babble into the phone again, with no luck. We were stuck wondering if they were in trouble, or if they had found something.

"Rosalie, I still don't understand you. Let me talk to someone else.... AND NOT ALICE!!!" he exclaimed, thinking that if Rosalie was this worked up then Alice would be worse.

"Carlisle, it's Kate. I think they have a scent. Bella and the babies. Apparently near Charlie's house," she said to him calmly. We could hear Emmett, Rose and Alice whooping it up in the background.

I didn't wait for more. I dashed toward Charlie's house, not caring if the others followed. I would be there in a minute or less. I pushed my legs as hard as they could go and before I knew it, I was face to face with Emmett. He grabbed me in a big bear hug as we stood in Charlie's back yard.

"They're in there!" Alice squeaked.

"I can hear their heartbeats! And Charlie too!! Bella has to be with them. She would never leave them! We did it Edward!! We have them all back!" Rosalie enthused. I think she was even more excited than Alice.

"How do we do this? Do we just knock at the door?" Emmett asked.

"Screw that!" Rosalie said, "I'm going in her bedroom window!"

"Wait!" Carlisle said, dashing into the yard, stopping Rosalie in her tracks. "What is Charlie thinking, Edward?"

"He's thinking about the babies. He's reading to them from the newspaper. He's...." I said, looking at my family.

"He's what Edward?" Rosalie asked, her thoughts betraying her need to get to the babies and Bella.

"He's wondering where Bella went and why his gun couldn't protect her," I said quietly. I took a deep breath and caught her scent, one not mixed with the babies' scent.

Me eyes went wide.

"You guys! Protect the babies. Bella's trail went this way, without the babies. Emmett, Kate, Garrett come with me!" I said, dashing into the bush following her scent. The trail was under an hour old.

I was so close to Bella! I could feel it! I just hoped I would find her quickly. Garrett, Kate and Emmett were dashing up behind me and I heard Carlisle say that he was sending the other group our way. Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carmen, Eleazar and Carlisle would stay with Charlie and the babies. He was also going to contact the wolves.

Bella Baby, I thought to myself. Hold on! I'm coming to rescue you!!!

*******BPOV*******

_**AN: Are you guys ready???????**_

I stared at the trees, someone was coming. I was in my crouch, ready to attack. I decided to take a deep breath, to see if I could catch the scent of my visitor.

Bobby! Alone!

I bet he was so used to his unfair advantage, that he didn't know how to fight. I might actually have a chance.

I let a low growl out of my chest.

"Well, well, Bella!" he sneered at me, "Wherever you hid those brats, Riley will find them. He will tear them to shreds and watch them burn! Just like I am going to do to you."

"Really, Bobby?" I asked him, malice in my every word! "Can you even fight without your special gift? Did you forget that it doesn't work on me?"

He focused his eyes on me. I could tell he was trying to bring me down with his gift, but I felt nothing.

A snarl ripped from my lips and I leapt towards him, knocking him backward into a tree. He landed with a crash, but jumped to his feet again. He charged at me this time, but I leapt to the side, and he crashed by me. He tried this a few more times, completely unable to grab me. We stood about ten feet apart now, his breath was labored from the exertion, while I was feeling GREAT!! He charged again and I was finally tired of our game. I grabbed his neck and pulled it to the side, I used my teeth to rip through his hard flesh, before I detached his head completely. I threw it on the ground and ripped his body apart. I grabbed some dry wood from the nearby area and added them to the pieces of Bobby. I snarled at the pile of vampire before I grabbed the lighter from my garter and set the pieces on fire.

"That's what you get for calling my children brats! And for ruining my wedding day," I seethed at the flames, that were now consuming Bobby. The thick purple smoke rose and I stepped back, admiring my handy work. I didn't relish killing, but this man threatened my children, my mate and my family. He paid for that.

I watched as the flames began to die down. There was nothing left except for ashes. I began to wonder when Riley would show up. I couldn't wait to kill him.

Geez!! Bloodlust much, Bella?

I looked down at my wedding dress. Still pristine. I bet Emmett couldn't do that.

I heard movement coming from my left.

"Oh, Riii-ley," I called into the night sky. "I know you're out there. Vickie won't be pleased when she see what you have done. You lost me and the babies. Wow!! That won't make her very happy. Not happy at all! She might just kill you herself!" I taunted.

With a growl Riley charged from the bushes. He stopped just about four feet from me and smiled.

"Victoria would never hurt me. She is my mate! You are nothing but a plaything! And when I destroy you, I'll take care of your little monsters," he threatened.

"Bobby made the same mistake you did! He criticized my children! Look what happened to poor Bobby," I said pointing to the pile of smoldering ash, "Not so fun to fight when your little powers are useless against me. He didn't even get me dirty."

"I am twice the fighter that he was. I'll take you down and enjoy doing it," he threatened.

I laughed and glared at him, crouching into position.

"Come and get me, Riley. I know how this is going to go," I told him. "I have not one, but two family members who can see the future. My little girl, powerful little thing, showed me what happens. I will see my children and Edward again soon. You on the other hand will get to rot in HELL!"

I charged him then. He certainly didn't see it coming. I tore into his shoulder, tearing a large chunk from his skin, leaving his left arm hanging limp at his side.

"Oh, Riley, that had to hurt!" I soothed, as if I were speaking to a small child, or Mike Newton.

He snarled in response, adjusting himself so that his good hand was ready.

I tore across the distance between us and ripped his left arm completely off. He screamed then.

"You are going to die. And I am going to enjoy it!" I snarled, leaping at him again.

*******EPOV*******

I smelled the stench of burning vampire. I pressed my legs even harder. My God!! Bella was alone! She'd never fought before. She was alone, defenseless! I pushed my way though the trees and finally heard something.

It was the sound of vampire flesh ripping and a piercing scream. Dear God! Don't let that be Bella. The others behind me heard it too and their legs pushed harder, trying to keep up.

Emmett muttered, "I'm coming, Little Sister." Pushing himself faster than ever I could actually feel him catching up to me.

I faintly heard a voice that sounded like Bella. Could she truly be okay?

The voice said, "You are going to die. And I am going to enjoy it!"

Please let that be Bella!

We pushed towards the sound of the fight at full speed. Everyone's anxious thoughts were getting to me. I needed to get there to protect my Bella.

I heard a scream again, this time higher pitched and the sound of ripping vampire flesh. I saw a clearing up ahead and burst out of the trees. Emmett, Kate and Garrett were less than a second behind me. The sight before me took my breath away. If my heart had been beating, it would have stopped dead.

*******APOV***** **

_**AN - sorry I couldn't be that kind!!!**_

We were all on edge, knowing that Bella wasn't inside. We didn't know what Charlie knew. If he expected us or not. What explanation Bella had given him about us. And worse, for the first time ever, we were flying blind. I couldn't see anything! Charlie was inside with the babies and I had no way of seeing them.

"What do we do, Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Listen and wait," he said. "For right now, at least, we know they are safe. Eleazar, Carmen, Rose, do a quick patrol. See if their are any other scents nearby. Alice, look for Bella and the others. Tell me what you see."

Watching him grab Esme's hand was the last thing I saw before closing my eyes, concentrating on the others.

First I saw Emmett and Edward racing through the forest and heard the sounds of fighting. Then I saw Jasper and the rest of the Denali's racing from the other direction, towards the same sounds. I could feel everyone's fear. They were too late. I looked for Bella and saw nothing but a thick, choking purple smoke.

"NO!" I shouted.

"What, Alice? What do you see?" Esme asked, grabbing my hand.

"Carlisle. Esme. They're too late. I looked for Bella... purple smoke... nothing else... just purple smoke... Carlisle.... I think they're too late!" I sobbed.

"No! It can't be," Esme cried.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, sprinting back into the yard.

"Bella....gone," I sobbed.

"NO!! You have to be wrong Alice!! Look again. Please!?!" Rosalie begged.

"I can't. I just can't!" I sobbed again.

"Here's what we're going to do. Esme, knock at the door. And for the love of all that is holy do not tell Charlie about Alice's vision. Rosalie, stay with Alice. Eleazar, Carmen and I are going to find the others. If Alice is right, God only knows what Edward will do! If she's wrong....we'll call," he said.

"Don't bet against Alice...." I said softly. OH GOD, PLEASE LET ME BE WRONG!!!!

*******EsPOV*******

I ran to the front door and rang the bell. I tried to be patient as I heard charlie moving and talking inside.

"Okay, Little Ones, Grandpa is going to put you down for just a minute," he said softly to the twins.

"Coming," he said a little louder. I heard him stop in the hall to grab something.

He opened the door cautiously and peeked his head out.

"Esme," he said, looking rather stunned.

He opened the door wide to let me in. I noted the gun in his left hand, which he quickly tucked into his gun belt, which was hanging on the wall.

"Bella told me to protect them," he explained. "It was the only way I knew how."

"Charlie, you did great!" I told him. "May I? I haven't seen them since they were taken with Bella this morning. I just want to get my hands on them."

He nodded and I dashed into the living room, not even caring about the speed, where I heard the twins' hearts beating. I bent down and scooped them up. They were perfect. Both wide awake, clutching each other's hands as always.

"Hello, my little angels," I greeted them. "I missed you so much."

They stared at me and smiled. The first smile directed at anyone but their mom and dad. Their mom.... please let her be okay

"Charlie, what has Bella told you?" I asked, looking at him.

"She said that Edward wasn't human and that she wasn't either. She said she couldn't tell me more and begged me to watch them. I tried to protect her but she ran..." he explained, tears forming in his eyes. "I told her... the gun... but she said it wouldn't help. There was something about kidnapping and escaping. Esme, please tell me what's going on. Where is Bella?"

"Charlie, what she told you is true. She couldn't explain anymore without risking your life. The gun would have been useless. She is doing what she can to protect these ones and you. She is so brave and selfless Charlie. You did such a good job with her. She is perfect. She makes our family complete," I said, sobbing.

"Esme. Why are you talking like she's gone?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know anything, Charlie. I'm just scared," I told him.

Please let that be the truth.

Maybe, maybe Arriel could help.

"Arriel, Baby Girl. Can you help me. I need to see your mama. I need to know if she is okay," I told her.

"How can she tell you, Esme? She's a baby!" Charlie said, looking at me like I was one card short of a full deck.

"It's her gift Charlie," I told him.

Alice and Rosalie came down the stairs then, both looking worn out. Charlie looked at them, shocked.

"How did you guys....?" he started, before shaking his head. "Never mind, I don't think I want to know."

"You can't ask her, Esme. What if...?" Alice started.

"Alice, we need to know. You can't. Maybe she can. Everyone touch her. I'm sure she'll show us," I exclaimed.

Rose, Charlie and Alice all crowded in to touch Arriel's little head. She looked up at me and smiled then closed her eyes, concentrating on pulling up an image.

Purple smoke was the first thing I saw....

*******BPOV*******

Riley was much stronger and faster than Bobby. Dammit!

Even with only one arm he just won't quit! I promised to kill him! I would do it too.

He sprung at me again and I darted out of the way. Using my newborn speed certainly was giving me the upper hand.

As he leapt at me, I darted out of the way again, this time a loud noise from the forest grabbed my attention just for a second.

That was all Riley needed. He grabbed me by the hair and I screamed. He used my hair to pull me tight to his body and brought his lips to my neck, just above where the dress clasped. He smiled and snickered, as he opened his mouth to use his sharp teeth on my neck I ducked, using the fact he had only one arm to get away again.

As soon as he let me go,4 I turned on him, grabbing his good arm and snapping it off at the elbow. He groaned in pain and dropped to his knees. I looked him in the eyes and grabbed both sides of his head. He knew he was going to die!

"Go straight to HELL," I screamed as I detached his head from his body.

A gasp sounded from behind me. Followed by a few more. I whipped my head around, my eyes meeting his. I knew that more family was there. I just didn't care.

"EDWARD," I screamed, dropping Riley's head and launching myself at him.

He opened his arms just before I barreled into him, knocking us both to the ground. Our arms locked in a desperate embrace. I looked up at him and pressed my lips to his. Time stopped right there.

I briefly heard Emmett in the background finishing the destruction of Riley. I heard him instructing others to collect the Riley bits and burn them. I smelled and heard the fire start, but I didn't care. I was in Edward's arms. I was home.

*******EPOV*******

"Go straight to HELL," I heard her yell and then I watched as Bella ripped some guy's head off. Seriously, my wife, the newborn vampire, ripped off his head. Not only that, she didn't have a mark on her. She looked radiant. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, her hair was in complete disarray and her dress was... perfect. Seriously! I gasped in shock.

I heard the others arrive as soon as I did, not only Emmett, Kate and Garrett, but the other Denali's and Jasper. I heard their shocked gasps too, but my eyes never left Bella.

She whipped herself around, trying to figure out if it was friend or foe nearby. Her eyes met mine instantly. The shock and joy radiated out of her as she dropped the head she had just removed from the guys body and launched herself at me.

I barely had time to open my arms before she tackled me to the ground. We wrapped our arms around each other and she pressed her lips to mine. Her kiss was like fire. It ignited my entire soul in ways I never knew was possible. All thought was lost! My Love was safe. She was here and SHE RIPPED THE HEAD OFF A VAMPIRE! Finally she pulled away from the kiss and looked me in the eyes, smiling like a cheshire cat.

"Hi," she said softly, her cheeks were taking on a slight pink glow.

The others set the vampires body all together and Emmett flicked his lighter. Bella stood up, linking her hand with mine and walked over.

She looked at Emmett and asked, "May I?"

"Whatever you like, Little Sister," he said, looking at Bella. His thoughts were going a million miles a minute. Happiness was the predominant feeling but also a desire to challenge her to a wrestling match. He was impressed by what he saw. So was I!

Bella set the lighter against some scraps of cloth that had once contained one of her kidnappers and lit it. I pulled her into my arms as we watched the flames climb into the night.

"Wow," I said, speaking the first words I had spoken since I saw her today.

She turned in my arms, to look into my eyes. Her cheeks grew even pinker. I bent my head down to kiss her when Tanya cleared her throat, reminding me of their presence.

"Tanya, everyone. I'd like for you to meet my incredible Bella," I said, introducing my Bella to everyone.

She turned to look at everyone and smiled.

Tanya was first up, introducing herself and shaking hands, but everyone else followed. Even Japer and Emmett!

"Hi Bella, nice to meet you. I'm Tanya. This is my, uhh, my friend Connor," she said as they both shook Bella's hand. Friend? Lover more like it!

"Hi Bella. May I just say, WOW! I'm Kate and this is Garrett," Kate said as they both shook her hands as well.

"I'm Irina and this as you probably remember is Laurent," Irina said, keeping Laurent behind her somewhat, as if to protect him from Bella.

"I do remember, although I see that you have chosen a different path than the one you were on before," Bella said, reaching her hand out to shake both of theirs.

So she's a fighter and a peace maker. Impressive.

"I'm Emmett," Emmett said next, reaching out for Bella's hand.

"I know who you are, Goof," she responded.

"You can't! I'm trying to figure out who you are.... and what happened to my fragile little sister," he exclaimed.

"I learned from the best," she said leaning into me. "Arriel!"

At the mention of our daughter's name she turned and looked at me.

"The babies!" she gasped.

"They are well. They are still with Charlie and the rest of the family," I reassured her.

As soon as I had said that we heard more footsteps through the trees. We all took up defensive crouches. Waiting to see who came, be they friend or foe. There were runners coming from both sides. It seemed like the war had come to us.

Suddenly a wolf burst through the trees, to our right and Carlisle burst through the trees to our left. Both of them focused on the fire that was consuming the vampire's body.

"Who?" yelled Carlisle, not focusing on anything but the fire.

Bella answered, "His name was Riley. One of the chief henchmen for Victoria."

Carlisle whipped his head around to look at Bella, he seemed completely awestruck by the fact she was there.

"Bella," he gasped. "How are you here? How are you okay? I mean... Alice saw... How?"

Wow! I had never seen Carlisle at a loss for words before.

"Carlisle, you wouldn't believe it! She took down a big guy all by herself. I mean she totally ripped his head off and didn't even get her dress dirty," Emmett said, rather smugly.

"But Alice saw...Oh we better call someone... they think...Oh dear!!" Carlisle muttered again.

I dragged my cell phone out of my pocket. I got the understanding that Alice's vision showed Bella in a way worse state than she was currently in.

I dialed Alice's number, nothing. Then I tried Rose, same thing. Finally I tried Esme, still nothing. Finally I looked at Bella and shrugged my shoulders. She motioned for me to hand her the phone, so I did.

She ran her fingers quickly over the keypad and I heard it ring.

"Hello," came a gruff voice on the other side.

"Dad! It's me. It's Bella!" she said into the phone.

"Bells?? That's impossible! Arriel... vision.. Are you really okay, Sweetheart?" he asked.

"Daddy! I really am okay. How are my babies?" she asked.

"Hold on Bells. Someone needs to talk to you," he said.

"BELLA!!!" Alice screeched into the phone.

"Alice!" Bella called her.

"How are you alive?" Alice yelled at her.

"Alice! I'm fine. I promise. Ask Edward. Not a mark on me! Not scratch," Bella promised her.

"Are you coming back here? When? Bella, you have to tell me what happened!" Alice yelped.

"We will come, after the fire is out here," Bella said.

"Fire?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I kinda took out two of the vampires that attacked me today," she said.

"Two???" Everyone asked, including all those who were present and all those listening on Alice's side of the conversation.

Bella blushed again and promised Alice she would explain when she got there. As soon as she hung up she looked at me, grinned and pointed over to the side where another pile of ashes lay.

"That's Bobby," she said with a sheepish grin.

Please review!!!


	50. Chapter 50

AN: Thanks again to my amazing Beta ACEMCKEAN - she has three stories currently - The Cullen Brothers, MArital Bliss? and a one shot that I am personally hoping she continues called The Protectors, that she wrote for Bronzehairedgirl620's contest. It is a great story and voting is now open for the contest!!! So read and VOTE!!!

AN2: Sorry that it has been so long. The last little while has been hard as there has been a death in our family. I have a new story, a one shot, that I wrote, just trying to get my emotions in check.

AN3: It has been a long time since I remembered to put in the disclaimer. I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, but it belongs to the wonderfully talented Stephanie Meyer. I can only dream.... and play with her characters....

**CHAPTER 50**

**BPOV**

They all stared at me, including the wolf, that I knew to be Jacob.

"What?" I asked finally, looking at everyone.

"Bella, you just fought two gifted vampires and came out without a scratch. You, my Love, are amazing. Everyone is stunned," Edward said, kissing my neck.

"Oh," I said, blushing again.

"She blushes too?" Eleazar asked, stunned.

"Yes!" Carlisle said. "And she cries real tears and breast feeds the babies."

Eleazar looked at Carlisle, then at me. He was obviously stunned.

"Why do I feel like a brand new Betsy-Wetsy doll?" I asked, quietly.

Everyone laughed and I blushed a little more. Jacob walked into the woods and I turned to Edward, worried that I had done something wrong.

"He's just going to phase," Edward told me.

"Oh," I said. "Why can't he just do it here?"

"Because in wolf form, I don't wear clothes Isabella, so I had to try to maintain some dignity," Jacob said, coming out of the woods in only a ragged pair of sweat pants.

"Oh," I said, blushing. I had never really considered that.

"So tell me Bella," Jacob said. "How is it that you were able to take out two leeches? Not only two leeches, but leeches with bonus talents. Um, no offense guys."

"Offense taken!" Kate sneered.

"Umm. I don't really know. Arriel just showed me that I should.... so I did," I said meekly.

"You need to explain better than that, Love.. We all want to know what happened. How did you get free? What happened?" Edward asked.

"I guess I should start at the beginning... but maybe we should wait until we are all together. I am sure the babies need me. They will need to eat and then we need to deal with the rest of the army... otherwise a lot of humans will get hurt," I said. My brain was still a bit jumbled by the experiences I had just been through.

They all nodded in agreement and we started walking towards Charlie's house. Jacob came too, in human form.

Edward held my hand tightly in his as we walked. I didn't complain at all, I understood, I didn't want to let him go either.

"Did this all just really happen?" I asked him.

"What do you mean, Love?" he asked, chuckling.

"I mean, well, was it just this morning we were supposed to be married?" I asked.

"Yup," he answered, pulling me closer to him. "And I still haven't had a chance to tell you how absolutely stunning you look in this dress. We will be married very soon, My Love. I will make you my wife before I let you out of my sight again, even for a second."

I stopped, turned my face towards him and kissed him. He didn't object. Jacob, on the other hand, was not amused.

"Can you two suck each other's faces later? Please! After we take care of this stupid leech problem," he growled.

"Jacob, considering your present company, I think you should be careful who you are offending," Kate snarled. She and Rose must be close. VERY similar personalities.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever!" Jacob muttered, walking towards Charlie's house with everyone else while Edward and I continued our kiss.

Suddenly our kiss was interrupted by a vision, Arriel and Jace were hungry. I looked at Edward, who had obviously seen the same thing and laughed. He grabbed my hand and we ran, vampire speed, toward Charlie's house, passing all the others in our haste.

As we burst in the front door we were assaulted by Alice, Esme and Rose. They flung themselves at us and started asking a million questions and comments.

"How are you alive?"

"What happened?"

"Oh my God!! He saw you in the dress and we haven't even got to the wedding!"

"I missed you!"

"Never, ever do that to us again!"

"I was so scared!"

Finally the sounds were pierced by two loud, simultaneous wails.

Edward and I looked at each other and made our way past our sisters and mother to my father, who held our precious bundles, now wailing away. Apparently they wanted our attention now!

"Hello, My Darlings," I said to the babies, taking them both from Charlie. They smiled at Edward and me. Their whole faces lit up

"Thank you, Daddy!" I said to him, kissing his cheek.

Edward kissed both of the babies' heads and wrapped his arms around me again as the rest of the family joined us.

Watching the rest of the vampires in my family, plus the Denali coven, which I suppose was also family, fill my father's living room was intense. Charlie, to his credit, didn't really seem phased by it. I was certain he knew that everyone here was like me, inhuman, but he sat and received everyone as if they were any other visitor in his home. Jake refused to enter the house. He said he'd take a quick patrol around the house and talk to the pack.

Everyone was silent. I noticed that my 'vegetarian' family stayed closer to where Charlie was standing, while the 'red eyed, attempting to be vegetarians', kept their distance. Every eye in the room seemed to be focusing on the babies.

"So," Charlie asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Can I get anyone a drink?"

Apparently that broke the ice as everyone started laughing, leaving a very confused Charlie.

Arriel placed her demand to be taken to my old room, with her brother and her father. She wanted to eat in peace and quiet, then she showed me that we would sit and have some explaining to do downstairs. I looked at Edward, he had obviously seen the same thing.

"We will be in Bella's room. The babies need to eat," he informed everyone.

"I don't think so, Young Man," said a very firm Charlie.

"I beg your pardon?" Edward asked.

"No boys in her bedroom! No exceptions!" Charlie said firmly.

"Dad, the babies want him with us, as do I, and unless you want me to undress in the living room and feed them here, then he will accompany me to my room. I'm not a baby anymore, Dad! Seriously we are getting married and we have children. It's a little too late to protect my virtue," I ranted.

"Bella," he said, in a more pleading tone.

"Dad, seriously! Everyone here, except you, has super sensitive hearing... Do you think we could really do anything inappropriate? Not to mention everyone here is waiting for answers about tonight's events and coming events. Honestly we won't be there for a minute longer than necessary," I told him.

"Fine," he muttered and turned to face the TV, switching it on to a football game in progress. I looked at Alice and mouthed to her to keep him safe. She nodded softly and stood next to him.

Edward and I quickly made our way up to my room. He smiled as we entered the small room. Both of us reliving the nights he spent here, holding me, before things got complicated.

"I guess you need to undo your dress. Can I help you?" Edward asked, wiggling his eyebrows like a a silent movie star.

I laughed softly and turned around so my back was to him, allowing him to undo the buttons of my dress. He rubbed the skin of my back as he did.

"You look so beautiful. I .... Bella... I should never have left you alone... I should have been there to protect you and our children.... I..." Edward stammered.

"Edward, you couldn't have known. Nobody did. Alice didn't see it. It just happened. As much as I know you want to, you can't protect me from everything. At least I am strong enough to take care of myself. I don't have to be the victim anymore," I told him, as I slipped my dress down to let the babies have what they needed.

"So you don't need me?" he asked, kinda sullenly. Stupid Man!!!

"I need you more than ever. I need you more than anything. I need you forever!" I told him, looking into his golden eyes.

"Bella! My Bella! I love you so much! You are the most incredible creature I have ever met! Do you realize that you were in a house alone with a human and you didn't even flinch. You took out two older talented vampires. You ...." Edward said, his word tumbling from his mouth so fast that I'd never have been able to make them out at all had I still been human.

"I love you," I told him, interrupting his rant and beckoning him to kiss me over our children's heads.

He did so willingly.

After a minute I pulled back slightly, so our noses were about four inches apart, and cleared my throat unnecessarily to speak.

"Now if you don't put aside your insecurities and understand that I need you and love you as much as you love and need me, I will kick your ass. Seriously!" I said, before kissing his nose.

He sat in stunned silence for a minute, just staring at me.

"What are you thinking, Edward?" I asked him.

"Honestly, Love? I was wondering if that should scare me or turn me on!" he said smiling.

We heard Emmett and Jasper laugh from downstairs. Apparently they heard that and my checks flushed a little before I answered, "A little of both would be perfect!"

The laughter downstairs struck again before I heard Charlie ask, "They aren't doing anything up there are they?"

More laughter followed by Alice's quiet reassurance, "Nope, just feeding the babies and talking."

Charlie seemed reassured by this.

Edward brushed his hand across my cheek and leaned in to kiss me again. We sat together quietly as the babies finished their meal.

I looked at Edward again and gasped, "I can't even change them. I don't have any diapers or anything. Oh, I am a terrible mother!"

"Gee, you didn't pack any diapers while you were being kidnapped? Or did you forget them while you were fleeing for all of your lives?" he asked, making fun of me.

I looked at him, slightly angry before he cracked a huge smile. Before I could say anything Esme opened the door to my room and put a bag inside, smiling at us. It was the diaper bag we had packed and placed in the trunk of the Mercedes before this all began. I smiled at her gratefully. My poor little monkeys had been in the same diaper for almost a full day.

Edward grabbed the bag and we laid the twins next to each other on the bed. I reached to change Jace, as always, leaving the easier Arriel for him. No fountains from her, but he shook his head no. For the first time since his first infamous diapering attempt, he was daring to change his son.

I'd like to have something fun to say about this changing, but it was happily uneventful. We changed the twins from their little white outfits into some comfortable sleepers. When they were done I placed them both in Edward's arms.

"Bring them downstairs and I will change and join you shortly," I told him.

"No," he responded simply.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked him.

"I told you we would not be apart until we were married.... and even then I'm not so sure," he said.

"I'm sure I'll be perfectly safe in my own room! After all everyone is downstairs!" I argued.

"Hmmm, sorta like you were safe in our rooms at Rosie's?" he asked.

I really didn't have an answer.

"Okay," I conceded. "Just turn around so you don't see what's under here."

"Not a great incentive to turn around," he said, until I glared at him, letting him know I was serious.

He turned and faced the door and I went to my closet, opening the doors, looking for something to wear. I grabbed a pair of jeans that Alice had bought me long ago and an old comfortable T-shirt.

Just as I was about to close the closet door, Alice yelled, "I don't think so, Isabella Swan! Wear the blue blouse with those jeans!"

"Stinking know it all Pixie!!!" I muttered and heard her giggle. I grabbed the blue blouse and, after making sure Edward wasn't looking, I quickly changed into my jeans and blouse. I hung my wedding dress in the closet with a sigh.

Edward was at my side instantly.

"I will marry you, Isabella! And I will marry you soon," he promised.

"He's right," Alice said from downstairs.

I smiled at him and looked down at our little babies who were now sleeping in their daddy's arms.

"Shall we?" I asked

"We shall," he answered with a smile and we headed back downstairs to talk to everyone.

As soon as we entered the room all eyes were on us.

"Before you start, Bella, I need Eleazar to fill us all in on your and the twins' gifts," Carlisle said. "Eleazar, please."

"Hi Bella," Eleazar greeted, before turning to Carlisle. "Amazing, simply amazing! Carlisle, this is incredible."

"Sorry, I guess I am missing something," I said.

"Bella, Eleazar sees powers," Alice filled in.

"Oh," I said, nodding eagerly. I wanted to know this too.

"So Edward, you can't read her mind, right?" Eleazar asked.

"Nope, I can't read Jace's either," Edward said.

"Well in your mate's case it is because she is a mental shield," he told us.

"A shield?" Charlie asked.

"Many of our kind have special powers," Carlisle explained. "Bella's power is to shield her mind from the mental powers of others."

"Not only that my friend," Eleazar continued. "She has the ability to share that shield, to shield those around her too."

Cool! I had a gift! And one that could be useful, if I learned how to use it.

"Now the girl, Little Arriel, she can place thoughts in the minds of anyone she chooses. If she chose she could use her power like Jane," he said.

"Who is Jane?" I asked.

"A powerful member of the Volturi guard. She can cause extreme pain to anyone she chooses. A very powerful weapon for their guard," Edward muttered, angrily.

"Not only that, she has a gift similar to Alice, although not the same," he said. "The things she sees are certainties. Both past events and future. The things she sees will come to be. But is limited to certainties."

"We need to keep her secret. If the Volturi know anything.... they will..." Carlisle stated.

"Not only that," Eleazar continued, "her power pales in comparison to Young Jace. He is possibly the most powerful creature I have ever encountered."


	51. Chapter 51

AN: Sorry it has been so long. I wanted to do a good job but with the stresses in my life, it just took longer than expected. Thanks to my amazing beta for getting this betaed so quickly. Her name is ACEMCKEAN. Please read and review her stories - The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss? - great stories!!!!

AN 2: Interview with a Vampire will be updated later today or tomorrow. Please read and review... and ask any questions you have. We need more material to work with!!!

**BPOV**

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, pulling Jace in a little tighter.

"Other than Edward not being able to read him, we've seen nothing," Carlisle said.

"I knew he was special," Rose stated.

"Please explain, Eleazar," I said, quietly.

"Well Jace also has three distinct parts to his powers. First, he can copy the power of anyone and use it as his own... and not just a single power either. He currently has his mother's shield, his father's mind reading, and his sister's gift as well," Eleazar explained, leaving everyone in the room breathless.

I looked at my sleeping son and smiled. I knew he was going to be powerful.

"Second, he can boost a vampire's power if he is nearby," Eleazar said.

"So is that why we were able to see Arriel's visions from so far away? Could he have boosted her ability enough to send her visions across a large distance?" Edward asked.

"That sounds about right," Eleazar said.

Everyone started talking excitedly amongst themselves.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Go on, my friend."

"Last, if he feels threatened or, I guess if he wants to, he can take a gift from a vampire, effectively neutralizing any other vampire's power. He could make Aro powerless. Take Jane or Alec's powers as his own and make their powers useless. Carlisle, do you realize that with the twins, Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper you have infinitely more power than the Volturi. If they even hear a whisper of this, your family won't know a second of peace," Eleazar warned.

"Okay, I don't know who you guys are talking about. I don't know what you are saying, other than the fact that Bella and her children are in danger. Someone better start explaining!" Charlie seethed.

I looked horror struck between Edward and Carlisle. I didn't know what to say.

"Charlie, I know you want answers. That you need answers. And I promise that we will answer you. There is something we need to deal with first. A threat is coming to Forks, specifically for Bella, but a threat to us all. It's something that you can't deal with," Carlisle explained softly.

"Dammit! Why do you guys keep saying that? Seriously! I am a trained police officer! I can and will protect my daughter and this town," Charlie said angrily, grabbing his gun belt from the wall, obviously meaning to wear it.

Before he could even lower it from its perch, Alice grabbed it and was across the room before he could even blink. As he adjusted his vision to see what happened, she smiled at him and removed his handcuffs from the belt. In her tiny hands, she squished the cuffs into a small lump of metal and showed it to Charlie before tossing it to me. She told me to finish the job. I looked at my dad and the twisted metal lump in my palm. I closed my hand around the lump and squeezed until I felt the metal completely give way and turn to dust. I opened my hand and sprinkled the handcuff dust onto the carpet.

Charlie just stood there with his mouth ajar. I heard his heart beat quicken and then slowly settle.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Emmett muttered too low for Charlie to hear.

"Dad, we can't tell you. It isn't safe for you to know," I told him.

"Have you known about this all along, Bells? Did you know what you were getting into before....?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy, I knew," I told him.

"So what happens now?" he asked.

"Charlie, we have a lot we need to discuss. There are more of our kind coming. A lot more and we need to plan and Bella needs to tell us what she knows, so we can do that. After that, we will discuss where to go from here," Carlisle spoke.

"I think I will retire to my room for a while. I need to relax and I'll let you talk, with no more interruptions," he said.

"Thank you, Daddy," I told him, kissing his cheek.

As Dad walked out of the living room towards the stairs, there was a knock at the door. In his dazed state, Charlie opened it without thinking. Before he could blink, Alice had him across the room and Jasper, Connor and Emmett were in the front hall, blocking the entrance.

"It's us," came the familiar husky voice of Jacob. Slowly Jasper, Connor and Emmett backed away and allowed six of the Quileute boys into the house. The boys eyes darted around the room, locking in on Charlie.

"Jake?" Charlie asked. "What are you doing here? Are you...?"

I stepped in to try to avoid confusion, "Jake, my dad has a very basic knowledge of what is going on here. No specifics! We need to keep him safe."

Jake nodded and whispered a command to his boys to stay silent and let him speak.

"Hey, Charlie!" Jake stated softly.

"Jake. Do you know about all this craziness? Are you involved? Are you like them?" Dad asked quickly.

"Lots of questions, Charlie," he answered. "Yeah I knew about the craziness. I am not like these lee... ladies and gentlemen. Am I involved? Only as it pertains to the safety of my tribe and the people in this area."

"But they are so strong. The dust on the ground used to be my handcuffs. You need to get out of here and let these guys take care of it. Stay away, Jake. Don't let your friends get involved," Charlie pleaded.

"Charlie, we are strong too. Although, I wouldn't have thought to turn handcuffs into dust," Jake said. "We can take care of ourselves."

"Jake. You're just a boy. Take your friends home. Leave this to them," Charlie said, motioning towards my vampire family.

I noticed the Quileutes starting to shake. I knew it wasn't good.

"Dad," I spoke up. "They are here to help. They can help. They are stronger than they look."

"Does Billy know about this, Jake? Does Billy know what you are up to?" Charlie asked.

"He does," Jake said simply, trying his best to control his temper. He obviously didn't like to play second fiddle to vampires.

"Don't go getting yourselves in any trouble. You're good kids," Charlie said.

"Dad," I said to him, "Why don't you go up to bed and get some rest? We'll deal with this down here. Just rest," I told him.

"Promise me you won't leave, Bells. Promise that I will see you again. I won't rest if you don't. I can't lose you again," he said, looking more afraid now than I'd ever seen him look.

"Dad, I can't promise I won't ever leave. I can promise that I won't leave without giving us a chance to say goodbye," I told him.

"At least that's something. I'll go to sleep now. This has been a long and interesting day. I feel as though everything I've ever known has come crashing down and I'm living in a different world," Charlie said.

"I remember that feeling, Dad. But understand this, it's the same world you've always lived in, you just know more than you did before. Get some sleep now. I will see you when you wake up," I told him.

We all watched as Charlie went slowly up the stairs to his room. We were silent until we heard his bedroom door close.

"I have to say, he is taking this really well," Edward said softly.

"You can sure tell where Bells got it from," Jacob said, smiling.

"Exactly!" Edward agreed.

"Okay, now Isabella, we've all been more than patient," Carlisle said.

I laughed slightly and then asked, "Where should I start?"

"How about the beginning!" Tanya said, laughing. I quite liked her, even though I knew she had been after Edward before. Maybe the fact that she was with Connor now, and the fact that Edward refused to be more than a foot from me, made me more confident.

"Okay, the beginning," I said. "Esme and I were alone at the house, having a great time and getting ready for the wedding. I was so excited, maybe I wasn't paying enough attention... Anyways once we were all ready, I decided that I should go up and get the babies, while Esme put the car seats in the car. I went upstairs, listening to the sounds of their little heartbeats. I had actually timed how many beats there would be before I saw Edward again."

I looked at him, with tears in my eyes and he kissed me softly. Alice and Rose moved next to him and each took one of the babies from him. Once his arms were free, he wrapped them tenderly around me, so that my back was pulled against his chest.

I sighed and continued, "I didn't smell or hear anything, so I walked into the nursery, expecting to just pick the babies up. Then I saw them all. Victoria stood there with both babies in her arms, while the others were beside her, protecting her I guess."

Edward growled softly. I looked at him and smiled slightly. I understood his feelings very well.

"My mind went in to overdrive, trying to figure out who these vampires were and how to protect my babies.. After a few taunting remarks, she told me that if I wanted to protect my babies that I would follow her silently. I did as I was told. She jumped from the window with the twins and I followed her right away. We ran through the forest to the highway where the old blue van was waiting. After she got in with the twins, I jumped in too. I knew I had to do whatever I could to keep them safe," I said.

"That bitch is going to die," Rosalie growled.

"She will. We promise," Kate, Irina and Tanya all added.

"Once we were in the van, she was very cocky, telling me about her plans. She started to get upset when the twins started to cry. She threatened to toss them from the window! I begged her to give them to me. She finally relented as long as the power drainer had his hand on me," I continued.

Edward held me tighter, not happy that anyone had touched me.

"Only my ankle," I clarified, before continuing. "While Victoria was gloating over her success at getting the babies and I from the house, she decided she needed a location for the epic battle that was forming in her brain. Arriel showed me the baseball clearing, so I mentioned it to Victoria. She was thrilled and jumped from the van to prepare her army. Of course that was after she threatened Bobby and Riley. She said she'd kill them if anything went wrong with my kidnapping."

"Too late for that!" Emmett snickered.

"Yup," I agreed, popping the p.

"Victoria will die!" Edward growled.

"Agreed! She has threatened my family one too many times.. I am going to rip her to shreds!" Esme said, shocking everyone.

"Go Mom!" Emmett said, bringing laughter from all the Cullens.

"You did good to bring them there, Bells. No humans nearby," Jacob said from his position on the far side of the room. I didn't miss the fact that he really wasn't looking at me. He honestly seemed to be staring at Rose and Alice, or maybe at the babies, just like everyone else.

"Thanks, Jake. It was truly all Arriel. I just listened to her," I told him.

He just nodded in response.

"So, get to the good part there, Little Bells!" Emmett called from across the room, drawing snickers from the assembled mythical creatures.

I stared around the room and laughed slightly.

"What's so funny, Love?" Edward asked, tightening his grip on me.

"Just laughing at the fact... Never mind," I said. I didn't want to try to explain my weird fixation on the supposedly mythical creatures that now flooded my small home in front of the others. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows and I just shrugged in response.

"Anyways after she left, I got a vision from my little Jace, that initially shocked me. I mean it came from Jace! It showed me that Jace was truly gifted, that we would get away from Bobby and Riley and that we would be together again. I nursed that babies, which made Riley and Bobby very uncomfortable, and made them turn and focus on anything BUT me. While nursing, Arriel showed me a vision of me picking up a piece of metal on the ground of the car and turning it into dust, with Riley's hand still present on my ankle. When I saw the piece of metal on the floor... I leaned over slowly to pick it up. Once I was certain they were not paying me any attention, I gave it a try," I explained. "When I was able to crush it, discreetly I might add, I knew that Riley was powerless in this situation and that I had everything I needed to get away."

"So was Jace affecting Riley or is that Bella's shield?" Jasper asked, obviously wanting to make sure he had all the information available.

"Jace may have intervened, but it would have been unnecessary. There would be no way Riley or Bobby could have effected Bella," Eleazar answered.

"Anyways," I continued. "As we got to Forks, I saw the Police Station and I knew I needed to get away quickly. I got myself redressed and looked down at the kids. I was met with the most breath taking smiles and I knew it was time. I got a vision to hold them tight so I did and then, Jace got serious, looking just like his dad, and the next thing I knew, Riley was screaming in pain and dropped to the ground. Bobby jumped from his seat with the car still moving and tried to bring me down with his gift. I felt nothing. Jace wrinkled his nose and Bobby dropped to the ground too. I turned with the twins in my arms and kicked out the back doors. I looked back once more to see the van heading towards the cliff and then I jumped."

"You jumped from a moving van? Cool!" Emmett enthused. "Can I try that, Baby?" he said looking at Rose.

"When this is all over, you can try whatever you want," she said to him, before adding. "Within reason!"

All the vampires laughed at that.

"So I watched the van containing Bobby and Riley plummet over the cliff and then followed the visions that my kids left sending me here. I didn't know why they needed to be here, but Arriel's visions assured me that they would be safe with Charlie," I explained.

"Weren't you scared?" Alice asked.

"Of course! But by this point everything I had been showed told me to follow Arriel," I said.

"Why didn't you call the second you got in here?" Rose asked.

"Honestly.... I never thought to. I just got in here, noticed a HUGE mess, cleaned it so the twins were in a good place and then Charlie was coming. The nerves that hit were insane. I was going to test my control with my dad. If it wasn't for Arriel's vision of Charlie accepting me as I was, I probably would have ran away again," I said.

"But you did it, Love," Edward said, kissing my ear.

"I did.. He was so stunned. I knew I couldn't explain much and so I explained just a bit and asked him to guard the babies until you guys could get here. I knew that if I stayed here the fight came here and I couldn't do that. I went back to the last place I had seen them," I said.

"How were you planning on fighting? Bella, you are a newborn?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, Kate. I just knew that I had to for them," I said, motioning to the babies.

"And you still never thought to call?" Rose asked.

"Not once, sorry," I said, blushing. "In all honesty, I had no clue where you guys were, and it was all about protecting them. I knew I would see Edward again and until that time, I just did what I was shown that I needed to do."

They all muttered amongst themselves for a minute before Emmett interrupted again.

"So, Bells? Come on! You got to the good part where you got to rip two bad guys apart!! Spill it, Girl!" he said, bringing laughter from everyone except for Edward, who growled softly.

"So I got there. Bobby showed up and tried to use his power. He obviously wasn't trained to fight hand to hand as he'd never had to. I wasn't exactly sure what to do.... then he threatened the babies," I explained as Edward and some of the others growled at the threat to the babies. " That did it. I don't really think I can explain too much of the fight other than it was very short. I bit his neck and ripped his head off. It was very quick, and surprisingly not messy. After his head was gone, I ripped him up and burned him. The fire flared up quickly and consumed him completely, leaving just a small smoldering pile. I tried to calm myself with visions of the family. I actually got to a point where I was feeling pretty smug, beating an older vampire while in my wedding dress, and leaving said dress pristine. I actually thought about you, Emmett, at that point."

"Why me?" he asked.

"I decided that you couldn't have fought off another vampire while wearing a dress and keeping it in perfect shape," I giggled, causing a bunch more laughter from the assembled guests.

"I could do it," Emmett said.

"There's no way, Emmett," I told him.

"Want me to prove it?" he asked, growling.

"When this is over, Big Brother, it will be a dare!" I said.

"You're on, Little Sis! Just set the stakes!" he said.

"Will do Em!" I said. "Anyways, I knew Riley would be there soon, so I decided to call out to him and taunt him."

"That wasn't the greatest idea, Bella," Rose said.

"Oh well, it worked," I said. "So then we fought. He lost an arm pretty quickly, although with his remaining(one,) he managed to grab my hair and pull(pulled) me in towards his teeth. I managed to get away and rip off half of his remaining arm. He dropped to his knees and just stared at me before I grabbed his head and twisted. Then you all showed up," I said, looking over my shoulder at Edward.

"And imagine my surprise when I try to run in to rescue you, only to find you ripping a vampire's head off," Edward said, smiling at me, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Everyone laughed and talked amongst each other for a bit before Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Okay, now for Victoria and the newborns," Carlisle said.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	52. Chapter 52

AN: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer! I just like to borrow them for fun. :) Thanks to my awesome Beta ACEMCKEAN for all her hard work. She has three great stories to read The Protectors, The Cullen Brothers and Marital Bliss? as well as our combined story INTERVIEW WITH A VAMPIRE which will have a new chapter up this week! Also my one shot The Perfect Doctor's Wife, will be turned into a serial story with a new chapter this week. Please note - it is rated M for a reason!!!! The next chapter of Searching is also on it's way. It's been a busy week but I am so excited to write that I have been getting a lot done.

Once again I look forward to all your reviews. They inspire me to keep going when I find myself lagging. Thanks to all my awesome readers and reviewers! I never thought I'd have over 800 reviews! You guys amaze me. Cyber cupcakes for everyone!!!

S

CHAPTER 52

EPOV

Sitting on the couch in Charlie's house was certainly not where I expected to be the morning after my wedding. But after all that happened between then and now, I couldn't be happier.

You see my Bella was here; in my arms. Snuggled as close too me as possible. As close as you could get with fourteen other vampires in the room. Not to mention the six wolves and our two little angels. They were nestled close together in Bella's arms, with my arms wrapped around them all.

Charlie was still sleeping in his room, a fact that many vampires felt was hilarious as Charlie snored like a buzz saw.

We were putting the final touches on our plans. According to Alice, the battle was going down today, shortly before dusk.

One of my many worries, other than the safety of Bella and our children, was what knowledge Victoria had of our current situation.

Did she know that Bobby and Riley were dead?

Did she know that we had Bella and the children back, safe and sound with us?

Did she know about the Denalis' involvement?

Or about the wolves?

They say knowledge is power and right now we had so little knowledge about Victoria, I was beginning to feel powerless.

"Eleazar, did you get a read on Victoria? Could you sense if she had any powers?" I asked.

"Actually, Edward, I didn't. You see I have quite a short range for my sense to kick in and Victoria, somehow managed to keep just outside my range," Eleazar explained.

"Why do you ask, Son?" Carlisle asked, looking at me.

"It just seems like she is one step ahead. I mean at the house, Bella should have sensed them in the nursery. A sound or her scent. And Esme too. I just can't make sense of it. It isn't adding up," I said.

"But we found trace of her afterwards. We found her scent. I think Bella and Esme were just caught up in the day," Carlisle explained.

"There's no way. When it comes to the twins' safety, both Bella and Esme would have known. I know it, Dad," I explained to him.

"I agree, Carlisle. It makes perfect sense. I think there is something at play here... and it circumvents Bella's shield too," Eleazar agreed.

"Maybe she's the vamp that has been around here," Jacob added. "We've come across a scent many times, but never found it's source."

"Alice, grab the twins' old clothes. They should have her scent on them," Bella said.

Alice dashed up to Bella's old room and grabbed the clothes, tossing them to Jacob as she came down the stairs. Jacob grabbed Arriel's outfit and tossed the other outfit to one of the other wolves, Sam.

I watched as they sniffed the clothes. Sam passed Jace's outfit around for the other boys to smell but Jacob held on to Arriel's clothes. His mind was an absolute jumble and I watched as he sniffed the clothes again and again. Almost like a drug addict with his latest fix. I didn't have time to figure it out.

"That's the scent," Sam said. "We've come across it many times in the last few months. Even before you guys left."

"She's been around here then," Bella grimaced. "Why the hell can't she leave us alone?!"

"It seems like she wants to avenge James. I would never have guessed she was that attached. It always seemed like a relationship of convenience," Laurent mused. "They were never what one would call exclusive."

"Mate for a mate," Bella said, shaking her head.

"Never, Love," I promised her. "It's you and me together always." I dipped my head to kiss her lips, just soft and sweetly.

She sighed against my lips and leaned her forehead against mine. I looked down at the twins who were now sleeping peacefully in between us.

"I love you," I told her. "All of you."

"And we love you, too," she told me, quietly.

We could all hear the changes in Charlie's breathing. He would be awake soon. I could see concern radiating from her eyes and she sat up, addressing the room.

"How are we going to protect him?" she asked quietly.

"I got this, Bells," Jacob said. "We'll get him down to the rez. He'll be safe there."

"How, Jake? If you guys are all here?" she asked.

"Bells, we didn't leave the rez unprotected. There are more wolves there. Charlie will be safe there," Jake said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she demanded.

"I didn't think it was that important," Jake defended, but his mind betrayed him, he was keeping his knowledge a secret in case any of us got out of hand.

"Jacob, are you sure the other five wolves will be enough to protect everyone, including Charlie?" I asked, I admit I was a little smug while doing so.

Jacob growled and clutched Arriel's outfit, his eyes darting between me and little Arriel. His mind chanted one thing over and over, "I can't kill her father. I can't kill her father. I can't kill HER father!!"

What the hell?

I was about to question him on his apparent obsession with my infant daughter when I heard Charlie's bedroom door open. Everyone fell silent as he made his way down the stairs.

"Good morning," he said. "Did you all manage to get somewhere to get some sleep?"

"Charlie," Alice said softly. "We don't sleep. We don't need to."

"Oh," he said, looking around the room before his eyes settled on Bella, me and the twins. "But they sleep, right?"

"They're half human, Dad. They do need sleep," Bella said.

"Oh," Charlie said again, as he made his way to the kitchen. "I guess nobody wants coffee then..."

"I'd love some coffee, Charlie," Jake said. "So would my pack, I'm sure."

The wolves followed Charlie to the kitchen and Eleazar decided to speak up.

"I think everyone should hunt now. We all need to be at top strength for the fight today. It should be easy.... but you never know," he said.

It was decided that we'd go hunt six at a time. Bella and I would go with the second group, after she had fed the twins.

Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, Connor, Irina and Garrett were in the first group. Bella stood as they left and handed me our sleeping children.

"I'm going to talk to Charlie for a minute," she said to me before turning and walking towards the kitchen. I couldn't help but to follow her. It was like she was a magnet, pulling me along.

She noticed of course but just shook her head and smiled at me.

As she entered the kitchen, the wolves moved to the side, giving her a wide berth. Charlie was on the far side of the kitchen fighting with the coffee maker.

"Did you forget how to use it again, Dad?" she asked him, patiently.

"I've been drinking a lot of instant coffee," he said, by way of an explanation.

She walked across the kitchen and had the coffee maker set up and ready to go in under a minute. She turned toward the fridge and I watched as all the wolves seemed to move away from her, as if they would be burned by her presence. If she noticed, she didn't let on.

She stopped at the fridge and opened the door, looking inside, for God only knows what reason. She smiled slightly and took out three cartons of eggs, two packs of bacon and an onion before opening the freezer and taking out two loaves of bread.

She silently set to work, making breakfast. I watched in fascination as she moved through the kitchen. I had seen her do this as a human, but human memories are supposed to fade. She really shouldn't have been able to do this so well.

I mean even the simple act of cracking an egg should have been near impossible for her. With her newborn strength and lack of control, even holding a delicate egg should have been impossible, let alone controlling it and making it into something. I shook my head, my Bella was surprising me again.

I felt the the others come behind me, watching Bella work. By the time the coffee was brewed, she had a mountain of scrambled eggs, two large piles of toast and a plate full of bacon.

Charlie and the wolves commented on the delectable smell, but by the slight wrinkle in her nose, I knew she found the scent as offensive as I did. She placed all the food on the table and stepped out of the kitchen as Charlie and the boys attacked the food she placed there.

Nobody said anything, not even a simple thank you. But I heard their thoughts and it made me smile.

_"Dang, who knew a leech could cook."_

_"Bells always made the best breakfast!"_

_"I wouldn't eat it if I didn't know for certain she hadn't spit in it."_

_"She cooks better than Emily... and faster too."_

_"If I finish this helping fast, I can get more before the others."_

"What are you listening to Mr. Cullen?" she asked me.

"Charlie and the wolves like your cooking abilities, Love," I told her. "I must admit, even though the smell was atrocious, I quite enjoyed watching you do it,"

"It just seemed like the right thing to do. I remember when those foods brought me comfort... although they smelled like dirt now. To each its own I guess," she smiled.

"Dad, we'll be in my room again, feeding the babies," Bella called as we made our way to the stairs.

We walked up, slow human pace and entered her small room. The twins were still asleep, not needing anything yet. I laid them carefully on her small bed, right next to each other, as they preferred.

As soon as I had put them down, my Bella pulled me to her. I had her in my arms in less than a human heartbeat and pressed my lips firmly to hers. We kissed passionately, our lips moving in unison, for a few minutes. Her legs left their place on the ground and she wrapped them around my waist, pulling my body tightly to hers.

We couldn't go any further.

We shouldn't go any further.

I brought my hand to her waist and reached it under her shirt, feeling the soft creamy skin of her stomach and side.

She groaned into my mouth. I started to remove her shirt when they first made a noise. Turning slightly, I saw that both of our children had their eyes wide open and huge grins plastered their little faces. Total mood killer.

"Good morning, My little Angels," Bella cooed, unwrapping her body from mine, and going to their sides.

I followed her, unable to resist the magic of our children. I could wait a little longer to be with Bella... maybe.

She sat on the bed and grabbed the diaper bag. Time to change them again. We quickly tag teamed them again, with me taking Arriel this time. When she was completely fresh and clean, I kissed her little cheek and handed her back to her mother so she could feed the both, and I sat back to watch the show.

It was not the view of her breasts that I enjoyed so much, although they were pretty fantastic, it was the intimate act of nourishing our children. I could truly watch that all day, far better than watching her sleep had ever been, even though that was a very close second.

She concentrated all her attention on setting them up to feed and soon they were both in perfect position and getting down to the business at hand. I watched intently as she stared at them, running her hands over their little heads, brushing the small amounts of hair on their heads away from their eyes.

"Maybe if you start that now, they won't have to deal with this later," I said motioning to my hair, which could never be tamed or controlled.

"I like you hair," she said smiling. "A lot... and just the way it is."

"Yeah, but you're biased," I told her.

I moved from my vantage point across the bed to a spot right next to her, pulling them into my arms.

"I could sit like this forever," I whispered into her ear.

"Me too," she agreed before we were interrupted by a soft tap on the door.

"Come in," I called out.

Alice danced into the room, a second later, and sat gracefully on the end of the bed.

"Hey, Ali," Bella greeted her.

"Bella, we need to make plans to get Charlie to the reserve. He wants to drive alone in the cruiser, but I would feel better if he were accompanied. What do you think?" she asked Bella.

"He shouldn't be alone. Victoria cannot be trusted," Bella said.

"The wolves still don't want us on their land so I was thinking, what if he took the cruiser with one or two of the wolves. We could have Emmett and Jazz run alongside in the woods as a guard, until the treaty line, then the wolves can take over from there," Alice suggested.

"Sounds good, Alice," I said. "Do you see any issues?"

"I see Emmett and Jasper coming back safely, but I can't see Charlie at all, so I have to assume he is safe with the wolves," she said.

"I like it. How do the others feel?" Bella asked.

"Jake and Sam like it. Our family thinks it's adequate and Charlie thinks it's completely unnecessary," she smiled.

"So then, let's do it," Bella said.

"Alright, we'll get planning and get Charlie on the road," Alice said.

"Just wait until we get downstairs. I want to make sure I say goodbye.... just in case," Bella said.

"Bella, everything will be fine," Alice said. I just held her close and snuggled in. I understood her feelings.

Alice went back downstairs and joined the others. Arriel and Jace seemed to be finished their meal, so I took them while she adjusted her clothes. Then she took Jace and burped him while I burped Arriel. After some very non dainty burps from both children, we went downstairs and joined the others.

The hunting group was back and the pack had made their decisions on their course of action. Jake, Sam, Embry, Jared and Quil would phase and patrol their way back to the reserve before Charlie came in his cruiser with Paul, in human form, and escorted by Emmett and Jasper.

Bella seemed content that Charlie would be safe. I was sure he would be.

"As soon as Charlie leaves we will head out to hunt with Carlisle, Esme, Laurent and Irina," I whispered in her ear.

Rose, of course, had heard what I'd said and was front and center to take the twins from us. Bella and I leaned in and kissed their little heads and handed them to Rosalie. As soon as they were in her arms, they linked hands and smiled at us. I grabbed Bella and let the feelings wash over me. I had a family, a true family.

I loved Bella and my children with everything I had.

I didn't know love like that existed.

"Let's get my dad in the car and go hunt," Bella said, turning in my arms.

The wolves had left about five minutes earlier, clearing a path to LaPush, making sure Charlie was safe.

We walked Charlie to the cruiser and he wrapped his arms around Bella, completely unconcerned with her changes.

"I love you, Bells. Be safe!" he said to her.

"I will, Daddy. I love you too. You stay safe, too," she said to him, tears in her eyes.

He let her go and climbed into the cruiser with Paul in the front passenger seat. As he backed out, Jasper and Emmett took to the forest, guarding the cruiser's passage.

"Ready to go, Love?" I asked her.

"Yup! Can we get something bigger? I'm not really in the mood for herbivores right now," she said, causing me to laugh. She looked at me, kind of perturbed.

"Sorry, Love," I said, "I guess it's just the context. Standing in front of your old house and..."

"Talking so calmly about hunting?" she asked.

"Exactly!" I said pulling her up in my arms and spinning her around.

"Then let's head for the mountains," Carlisle said from behind us.

Damn!! Didn't hear him coming.

Esme, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Carmen all joined us as we headed off. I couldn't wait to watch Bella hunt again, and the thoughts of the others mirrored mine exactly. I held her hand as we dashed through the trees and I was surprised at the fact that I didn't really have to slow down for her. I turned to her and watched her smile as she dashed through the trees, no sign of discomfort at the speed we were traveling, no apparent stress about the coming battle. I saw every day of my future looking at her, and every one would be perfect.

ChPOV

I was not used to being the weak link. I had spent my entire adult life as a cop, most of it as Chief of Police, and even if it is simply in Forks Washington, it is a position of power. Suddenly becoming aware of beings more powerful than I was an eye opener.

The fact that my daughter was now one of these beings, was both terrifying and empowering.

I was used to having to protect her from everyone, including herself. Apparently her co-ordination had gotten better with her other changes. I was thankful for that.

I glanced around as I drove, watching the same scenery pass, that I had seen many times before. Somehow, today it looked different.

I had never been one for small talk, but as I sat here next to the young man that was supposed to be protecting me, I suddenly felt the urge to talk. The question was, about what?

"So..." I started.

"Yeah," Paul said.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"So you're as strong as the others?" I asked.

"Depends on what others," he said, rather grumpily I might add.

"The Cullens," I said.

"The Cullens are freaks," he said.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"You heard me. I said they are freaks, so is your daughter and her little bastards," he said.

I slammed the brakes on my car, sending us swerving for the side of the road.

"What makes you any better?" I yelled at him.

"They are unnatural! An abomination! They shouldn't even exist! Stupid fuckin' leeches!" he yelled. "They made me what I am! And I will hate them forever for that!"

"Get out of the damn car!" I yelled.

"I am protecting you, Charlie. Not that I want to, but I don't have the choice, thanks to Black and his stupidity," he yelled back.

"If you won't get out then I will!" I said as I wrenched the door open. I looked at the young man still sitting in the car. He was trembling with anger and I just wanted to be away from him.

I climbed out of the car and started walking towards the small community.

I didn't remember the last time I had been so mad.

"Leeches," I muttered to myself. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

I took a few more steps before I heard an ungodly sound behind me. I turned to see my cruiser almost explode and a giant wolf stood where I had last seen the hot headed young man.

I didn't have time to register the shock of that when I felt strong arms grasp me from behind.

The wolf dashed towards me but before he could get near, two white streaks dashed from the bushes and knocked him to the side, with a sickening crunch.

What the hell was going on?

The wolf was on the ground, not five feet from me, with two young teens on top of him. He howled in pain as one of the teens, a small girl, sunk her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder. The howl broke off with a sickening choking sound, from deep in the wolf's chest. His head dropped to the ground and he lay motionless as the two teens disconnected themselves from his huge body. They looked at me then, their red eyes gleaming and approached me slowly, almost as a hunter stalking it's prey.

"NO!" roared the person holding me against their chest. The voice was that of a woman and as soon as it was said, she threw me behind her back, so she was between me and the red eyed teens.

"Get to the clearing now!! My back up plan is in full gear now!" she yelled to the teens.

They ran off in the opposite direction and she turned to face me. She was beautiful. Long red hair surrounded her face which was flawless, with the exception of her bright red eyes. Her lips turned up in a little smile as she looked at me.

"Well Charlie, that was easier than I expected. Sorry to do this, but I need you unconscious for now," she said to me, before bringing her hand across her body to smash into the side of my head.

I felt myself falling towards the ground, and my last thought was of my little girl. I may not live through this, but my little girl had to. My Bella.

Please review - you know you want to!!!


	53. Chapter 53

AN: So peoples I am here to pimp my story. I have been nominated over at theindietwificawards (dot)com for best alternate universe (work in progress). Please vote :) Thanks to my beta - ACEMCKEAN for her hard work, once again! Her story, THE PROTECTORS (AWESOME STORY BTW!!!) has made it to the final round of voting in The Epic T-Rated Story Contest. Go to her profile for the link to vote!!!

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1774023/acemckean

AN2: Thanks to all who have been reviewing. All your wonderful reviews have me typing like a mad woman and as I post this I find myself almost finished the next chapter!!! It should be ready to post by Monday!!!

BPOV

It was difficult to concentrate on hunting when I could feel five other people watching my every move. I was just about ready to tell them all, not so nicely mind you, to go about their own business and leave me to mine, when I picked up the scent of a carnivore.

Bear, I was certain.

I took an off shoot from my original path, heading towards the delicious scent.

I felt and heard the others slow down. I knew they were still watching, but at least they kept their distance.

'Don't screw this up, Isabella,' I thought to myself.

Great, maybe I'll be the only vampire in history to screw up, and then not only that I'll have five vampires, with perfect recollection, remembering this for eternity.

Damn it! Focus, Bella!!

I let the scent pull me along until I came to a small stream, then I saw him, my prey. The bear in question was leaning over the stream, and was completely unaware of my presence. I moved towards him, silently until I was ten feet away. I intentionally made a noise at that point, causing the bear to turn in my direction. As soon as he saw me, he stood on his hind legs and roared. It was the last move he'd ever make.

I launched myself at his throat, sinking my teeth through his fur and into the veins in the depth of his neck. He didn't make another sound as I drank from him. I allowed his carcass to fall gently to the ground, with my guidance, as I drank my fill. Once I was done, I stood up and straightened my clothing, brushing any trace of dirt or fur from my clothes. Then, I licked my lips and ran my fingers over the corner of my mouth to remove any trace of my meal. Then, since I couldn't put it off any longer, I turned to face my audience.

All five vampires were staring at me, four with their jaws hanging open, and one with a smug smile on his perfect lips.

I suddenly felt even more self conscious, I opened my mouth to speak, but promptly closed it again as I felt my tell tale blush creep up my cheeks, made worse by the fact that I had just fed.

I went to turn away, maybe to run, but Edward was at my side instantly, his arms encircling my waist.

"That was incredible, Bella. I've never seen anything like it," he said to me, turning us sideways so we could acknowledge the others.

The others were still staring, jaws dropped.

"What?" I finally asked.

Carlisle snapped out of it first.

"Isabella, if I didn't see that with my own eyes, I'd never have believed it," he said, the shock evident in his voice.

Believe what? I just hunted and ate. These people had serious issues! Damn it! I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks again! I buried my face in Edward's shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to hide it.

"That was so ..." Esme added.

Helpful! Thanks, Mom!!

"I agree, totally!" Eleazar exclaimed.

"Definitely," Carmen added.

Cryptic much?

"Okay, can someone just tell me what I did wrong here? I mean seriously! I just....." I started, my temper getting a little fierce.

"Wrong, Isabella?" Carlisle asked. "My dear girl, you did everything right!"

Huh???

"Love, the way you took down the bear... Emmett still can't do that. It took me years to learn. It was perfect!" he exclaimed, squeezing me a little tighter..

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

"Bella, it was beautiful and graceful. I've never seen anything like it. You didn't go wild, you didn't lose control, you set yourself up at a perfect spot, let your prey line himself up perfectly and then you lunged," Carlisle explained.

"It couldn't have been better if you had choreographed it," Carmen added.

"You were so fast too! And Alice will be so pleased that you managed to keep clean while doing it," Esme added with a little laugh.

"Okay, now that we're finished with Bella's dinner and a show, do you want to get yourselves going to hunt, so I can get back to my babies?" I asked, causing everyone to laugh.

Damn! Here goes my blush again.

They all nodded their agreement quickly before dashing off, leaving Edward and I standing next to the stream.

"You too!" I exclaimed looking up at him.

"After that display, you expect me to leave you and hunt?" he asked.

"That was why we came isn't it?" I asked in response.

"Originally, yes. But now I can't wait a minute longer to have my wicked way with you!' he said, reaching down and pulling my shirt up in one fluid movement.

Okay, so I liked his idea better!

Our lips met in a crash and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, only slightly mindful of my strength. His tuxedo jacket was thrown from his shoulders and the shirt was going to follow soon.

I pulled back and started on the buttons when I heard a horrific howl, followed by many more. I pulled away and looked at Edward, who seemed frozen in place.

"The wolves?" I asked.

"So it seems, Love," he responded. "Get your shirt on. We need to get back, NOW."

My shirt was on and we were running full speed back to the house. We caught up to and passed Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen who must have started back the instant they heard the howl.

Within minutes we burst into the yard, behind Charlie's house to see Alice standing there, alone. The look of horror washed over her face and her eyes were clouded over in a vision.

Wait. She couldn't see the wolves. What is going on?

Then I knew.

"Charlie," I gasped, looking at Alice.

She still stood there, not moving. Her face frozen in a mask of horror, so I turned to Edward, knowing he would see it too. His face was a mirror image to hers.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" I asked.

Both vampires will still frozen in horror. I felt the other four vampires from our hunt join us from behind and I saw those that had remained at the house exit the back door.

Everyone knew that something had happened, but they all seemed more than content to wait for Alice or Edward to tell them. Myself, not so much.

I dashed to Rosalie's side and grabbed my babies from her arms. They were both awake and greeted me with their angelic smiles.

"Hi, My Loves," I said to them, rejoicing in the fact they were safe in my arms. "Can you show me? Please?"

Arriel reached her little hand to my neck and I was transported into a vision.

Charlie's cruiser stopped by the side of the road. Charlie getting out and walking away. I recognized the road. They were just a mile or two from the village. Why had Charlie stopped there? I knew it was over the border of the treaty line. I didn't understand. Then I saw it, and gasped. Two cold white arms reached for Charlie. I knew those arms. I watched as the cruiser exploded, Paul's wolf form bursting forth and running full speed towards Charlie. No!! Look out! There are others. He doesn't see them. NO!!

I gasped. I momentarily pulled myself from the vision to look at the others in the yard. Everyone was seeing this.

Arriel pulled me back in and I watched as two young teens launched themselves at Paul, one, a young girl, sank her teeth into his shoulder. He howled in pain before falling limp to the ground. She had killed the giant wolf. Next thing I knew they were ready to attack Charlie, when Victoria interceded. They were heading for the clearing. Victoria still had my father in her arms and I heard her smug comments before I saw her hit him. I watched him fall limply to the ground before the vision ended.

Before I could react, Edward had me in his arms.

I gasped, "Where are Emmett and Jasper?"

"They were already past the treaty line. Jasper and Emmett were probably already heading back," Edward said, quietly. "It isn't their fault."

"I realize that. I just need to know that they are safe," I said. "We need everybody!"

"They're probably either at the site or near it. They would have gone back hearing the commotion," Carlisle exclaimed.

"Then we all go," I commanded. "Now!"

Nobody argued. Edward reached over and took Jace in one arm as I tucked Arriel securely into one of mine. We linked our free hands and ran towards LaPush. We would figure out what to do when we reached the treaty line. Everyone was running full speed through the trees. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go and felt Edward do the same.

I knew that Paul was dead. But Charlie! What was that masochistic vampire going to do to my very human father?

I took a deep breath and pushed my legs with everything I had. I needed to get to that site, whether I crossed the line or not!

JakePOV

We left Chief Swan's house about five minutes before he did(,) so the four of us could get a good scout of the land. Other than the vampires we knew of, including the two dead ones, there was no trace of any other leech.

Good!

As we crossed the treaty line my brothers, who had remained on the reserve throughout the night, patrolling for any unusual activity, greeted us. We all hurriedly switched into human form and went to meet the elders; my dad,Billy, Harry and Sue Clearwater, and Sarah Uley, Sam's mother.

They were waiting for us at my house as I expected. We ran in and started filling them all in on the goings on. We expected Charlie and Paul to come at any moment.

"So Charlie will be here for the day?" Billy asked.

"Yeah! Do you think you could keep him busy?" I asked.

"But of course!" Billy answered with a laugh.

Keeping those two busy was never a problem. They were always together and enjoyed it.

"I'll be here," Harry said, happy to join in and help any way he could.

"I'll keep them all fed," Sue added.

The elders laughed slightly and we sat back to wait for Paul and Charlie.

"So what is with you and the leech baby?" Quil asked.

Before I could answer, a howl sounded loudly.

Paul, Crap!

We all threw ourselves out the doors and phased instantly. I let out a loud piercing howl, calling all wolves to check in. Sam, Quil, Brady, Colin, Embry, Seth, Leah, Jared, and Nathan all answered quickly. Nothing from Paul. I searched through the visions in my head from the other wolves. Nothing from Paul.

Either he wasn't phased or... Dear God! I couldn't even think of the or!

"Come on," I called to the others internally. "Let's search the road."

We hit the road quickly and ran towards town. We were bound to run into Charlie and his cruiser soon. We'd see Paul and Charlie making their way to the reserve.

But the question was, why hadn't Paul answered our call?

We all pushed ourselves as hard as we could.

I heard all the others thoughts, hoping Paul was just sulking and that nothing was wrong. I hoped the same thing... but that howl...

We'd drawn straws to decide who rode with Charlie and who got to run. He had gotten the short straw, and he was anything but impressed.

"Crap!" Sam called in his head. "This isn't good! I just know it!"

"Sam, we need to remain positive until we know something," I told him.

"Jacob! You heard that! He was in pain! So then why the hell can't we see him?" Leah asked in her head.

"I am not going to go off when I don't know anything," I growled at them in my head.

"Paul wouldn't jerk us around after a yelp like that. Hell, even he's not that much of an ass," Jared said.

"Let's just get there, Guys," I said, pushing my legs faster.

Suddenly I stopped short, the smell was intense.

"Vampire!" we all noted together.

Crap!

We got into formation. Two 'V's. I took the point on one side with Quil, Embry slightly behind me then, Seth and Leah filling out our V. Sam took the lead of the other, followed by Jared and a blank spot in the next row, then Nathan, Colin and Brady.

"God damn it! Sam, pull up one of the boys into Paul's spot. We need to be tight right now," I told them.

"Brady," Sam said, ordering Brady to fill Paul's spot

"No way, Man," Brady yelled. "We are waiting for him."

"Brady, I am not asking.. I'm ordering. You are not replacing him, just filling in until he gets here," Sam said.

Brady knew he didn't have a choice. He moved into position with his head bowed slightly.

"We aren't giving up," I told them. "We just need to protect ourselves in the meantime."

We split at that point, with my pack leading the way on the right. Sam's was slightly behind and on the left.

"I smell more than one leech," Leah called. Her nose was better than anyone else's.

"Quil switch with Leah for now, we need her nose," I called. They did as commanded quickly. Leah was feeling pretty proud of herself and I reminded her to focus.

"Three," she called. "Oh shit! I smell blood! I think it's Paul." She broke formation at that point, dashing forward with reckless abandon.

"No!" I roared, picking up pace and following her. I tried commanding her back. It didn't work. The only thing more powerful than an alpha's command was your imprint. And Paul was Leah's imprint, just as little Arriel was mine.

We rounded the next bend and the first thing that caught my eye was the destroyed cruiser on the side of the road. The stench of leech was heavy in the air, yet there was no sign of anyone, not even Charlie.

"SHIT!" I roared.

I smelled the female leech that had held my girl. She would die. Then I heard Leah.

"Paul.... NO!!!!!!" I dashed to her side.

Paul laid at the side of the road in human form. His neck had a huge chunk gouged from it, his body was broken.

Leah, forced only by her grief, phased back to human. She threw her naked body onto Paul's lifeless form.

Paul was dead.

The wolves all stood around Paul, dazed by what they were seeing. One of our brothers was gone. I looked at my brothers and realized that none of us had anything to cover Leah. She was currently naked and on display in all her grief for all to see. For her sake, and ours later, I commanded the others to hunt for clues. It wasn't long before the information started to come in, and it came in fast and furious.

The cruiser skidded to a stop. No apparent reason.

Charlie had walked off towards the village. His footprints were not rushed.

Paul had phased in the vehicle, effectively tearing it apart.

The leeches attacked Charlie, but there was no body or blood to be found... Maybe they kept him alive.

Paul was attacked by two vampires, he seemed to be trying to get to Charlie.

Why the hell were they separated?

How had the leeches gotten anywhere near here?

We had been here not even ten minutes ago.... not a sign of a leech.

"SHIT," I roared which came out as a howl.

The voice I heard behind me was unexpected.

"Jacob," she called, dashing onto the scene. She looked around at the wolves who were still scattered about. She looked at the destroyed car and finally at the two naked forms at the side of the road. "What happened? What happened to Paul? Where is Charlie, Jake?"

I turned to see Bella and Edward cradling the babies. They crossed the line. They broke the treaty.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

(it makes me write faster!!!)


	54. Chapter 54

AN: Sorry this one took so long. My beta ACEMCKEAN was unavailable this week so this is unBETAed. I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter is the battle. I will send a preview to all who review. :) Interview with a vampire will be up soon!!!

**Chapter 54**

*****EPOV*****

The scene before my eyes was like a war zone. Charlie's cruiser was torn to shreds and the wolves looked destroyed. Their thoughts were all on one thing. Paul. Leah, the naked female on the side of the road was almost comatose due to her grief. She was lying across Paul's naked body. I assumed he must have been her mate.

Victoria had killed Paul.

I listened to Jacob's thoughts. I knew we had broken the treaty by being here, but there was no stopping Bella. I decided to stay with her, but all the others were waiting right at the treaty line.

Jacob's thoughts finally lingered on the fact that we had broken the treaty before he shook his head and addressed me in our minds.

"Hey Edward. Yeah you broke the treaty but I just don't care," he said.

"How can we help, Jacob?" I asked him.

"Can your doc help Leah? And maybe we'll need clothes or blankets," he asked.

"Let me call everyone, Jacob. I'm sorry about Paul. He didn't deserve this," I told him.

"It's my fault. I thought he'd be safe. I didn't do my part. It's all me," he said.

I heard the other wolves argue with him, internally. He wasn't listening.

"Jacob, there was no way you could have known, Man. I never knew she was this vicious. Man, she had Bella and my kids. I've been killing myself. I couldn't even protect my girl and my babies!" I told him.

Bella squeezed my hand in response.

"Bella, call Carlisle and get them all in here. Tell them we need blankets and maybe some clothes. Tell them Victoria killed Paul," I told her.

"Oh God No!!!! Damn Victoria to hell!! Oh my God!! Edward, what about my dad? What about Charlie?" she asked, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Nobody knows love. There is no trace of him. We know Victoria attacked him but there is no blood and no body," I told her, reading the information from the wolves' minds.

She took a few deep breath and dropped my hand. She gave me Arriel and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Carlisle's number as she walked over towards the cruiser. I watched as she walked, my eyes never left her.

"Carlisle," I heard her greet as he answered.

"No, Edward says the treaty is fine. We need you all here. You'll need your bag though," she told him.

When she got to the cruiser her free hand brushed her father's door. She moved the twisted metal, easily, and sat in his seat.

"No, it's not Charlie. They killed one of the wolves. They killed Paul. His mate is here. She isn't doing good." Bella said. "She'll need some clothes. She is a wolf too and well she phased to human and has nothing."

I watched as she walked to the back of the cruiser and forced the trunk open.

"Hold on, Carlisle. I have blankets and Charlie's coat here. Just come now. Thanks Carlisle," she said, closing the phone and grabbing the items from the back of the cruiser.

She walked back over towards us, but turned instead to go stand with Leah.

"Leah," she addressed the naked girl. My brothers, sisters and friends will be here in under a minute. Let me help you get this coat on and cover Paul."

Leah, who to this point had not even moved, cautiously sat up and turned towards Bella.

The tears streaming down her face did not cease for even a second, but she nodded and let Bella slip the coat on her. Then Bella spread open the blanket and Leah helped her cover Paul, not as you would cover a dead body, but as you would cover a person in bed.

Bella sat next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. Leah did something I completely didn't expect. She launched herself into Bella's arms and sobbed loudly.

Bella held her, as she would hold one of our children. Pulling Leah's head to her chest and rocking her soothingly. When she turned her head in our direction, I saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

I heard the others approaching and turned and told Jacob that they were here.

"Jacob, everyone is here now. Carlisle will do what he can for Leah," I told him.

"Bella's already done more than any of us. She really is incredible," Jacob said to me in his mind, then addressed the wolves. "These guys are here to help us. The treaty is intact as I have invited them here. Nobody will harm them and you will treat them with dignity and respect, as they have treated us."

The wolves grumbled internally for a minute, but the sight of Bella crying while cradling Leah next to Paul's lifeless body was enough to stop them. Once again, Bella seemed to surprise everyone.

As the others arrived, I noticed Carlisle was missing.

"He's gone for the bag," Esme said in her mind, addressing my unspoken question.

Eleazar approached us and bowed his head to Jacob.

"I am sorry for the loss of your brother. I speak for my family, when I say we say we are terribly sorry for the loss of your brother. We will all help however you need," he said.

"Edward," Jacob said internally. "Tell him we need a car. We need to bring Paul's body home. Then we need to clear the cruiser and make it look like everything is okay."

I passed the message on to Eleazar and he nodded, returning to the others. I saw Alice pick up her phone and I assumed that she was having Carlisle bring the Mercedes. Some of the boys went over to the cruiser and I saw Emmett and Jasper lift the car and carry it into the brush. The others cleaned up the bits of shredded metal and went to place them in the cruiser. Alice and Esme joined Bella and Leah next to Paul's body.

It was only minutes later when Carlisle appeared in the Mercedes. He stopped directly next to Paul's lifeless form and hopped out slowly.

Bella looked up to him and gave a half hearted smile.

Jacob and I approached them slowly.

"Jacob," Carlisle addressed. "I am so sorry for the loss of your brother."

Jacob the wolf nodded his head.

Carlisle approached Bella and Leah.

"Leah?" he asked. "Can I get you anything? I can give you a sedative if you need. Just let me know."

"No," she sniffled. "I need to be able to help. I won't let him die in vain. I will avenge my imprint. I will..."

"We need to move Paul. Where shall we bring him?" Carlisle asked.

"To our house. We will lie him in the bed until we can bury him properly," she answered, still clinging to Bella like a lifeline.

"Do you mind if the boys carry him, or would you prefer if your brothers do it?" he asked gently.

"If they promise to kill that bitch, then they are my brothers too. If they treat him with respect then I would like for your sons to put him in the car and bring him home," she said before breaking into body wrenching sobs.

Bella pulled Leah tighter to her as Emmett and Jasper approached Paul's body. Carlisle went to the trunk of his car and brought out another blanket. He lay the blanket out next to Paul's body. Jasper and Emmett gently lifted Paul's form, still covered in Charlie's police blanket, onto the blanket Carlisle provided.

Once he was on the blanket Esme and Alice wrapped the blanket around all but his face. Then Emmett leaned down and picked up Paul's large form with the ease of a mother picking up her child, and carried him tenderly to the backseat of the car. Jasper went around to the far door and helped maneuver his large body onto the seat.

Once he was in the back and the door was closed Carlisle motioned for Bella to bring Leah to the front seat. After she got Leah in the front, he handed her the keys.

"We'll all follow on foot," he said quietly to her.

She nodded and looked at me. When our eyes met, she gently mouthed the word "I love you" to me. I mouthed "Me too" back. Then she got into the car and drove slowly towards the reserve. The wolves and the vampires, together walked alongside and behind the car.

It seemed Paul's death had brought us together. Natural enemies now had a common bond. We would work together to kill Victoria. What the future held after that was anyone's guess.

*****VPOV*****

There were wolves here!

Damn it! I knew I recognized that scent. It is a little different.

No matter though, if they are involved in this fight they will kill as many Cullens as they will kill my warriors.

Damn, I would never have guessed that THAT girl's father would know any wolves. I assumed that the Cullens' would have kept him protected, imagine my surprise when I came across his scent.

I had caught a scent from some of the Cullens and started to track it when I caught Charlie's scent in the distance. If that damn wolf hadn't have seen me it would have gone completely undetected until I was long past the area.

You see, I was quite a powerful vampire, that's what made James and I so lethal. I was glad that we had never shared that fact with that fool, Laurent.

Stupid man went and got himself involved with an animal drinker. What a joke!

I went for a visit, to try to see if he would join me to take down the Cullens. He always enjoyed my twisted ways. Imagine my surprise when I found that his coven was huge and had a powerful vampire patriarch that my senses told me to me to avoid.

I always trusted my senses. My special power was one of evasion. I could not only avoid personal attacks, but my sense always lead me away from danger. I always got away from any sticky situation. I was able to use it to avoid any vampires power.

I knew when I met Aro, that I must never shake his hand.

I knew that the little sight seer Cullen could only see me if I set my mind on one course.

I knew that the mind reader could only sense my current thoughts.

I knew that Kate Denali should not be touched.

Yes, this power has served me well over the years.

I had Charlie slung over my shoulders in a fireman's carry. He wasn't heavy, just bulky and I wanted to move fast.

I was glad that I had kept Charlie from bleeding, that would not have gone over well with my warriors to have fresh human blood flowing before the battle started.

I would wait until the Cullens arrived before letting loose any blood. Then I would cut him.

It would work my glorious newborns into a frenzy, while serving to distract the Cullens. They seemed to love this lowly human, not quite a pet, as Bella had been as a human, but close.

Plus Bella would probably do anything for Daddy Dearest.

New plan....hmmmm. I just know it will work. All I need to do is separate Bella from her mate, then get Bella close to her daddy before I do it... Then, at my bidding, sweet little Bella will .... well I better keep my mind moving or that little seer will know.

And this is my plan... nobody will know until it's time!

I still wondered how that little witch got away from Bobby and Riley, and how those two ended up dead. They probably got caught by her mate and his coven. Even with their gifts, they couldn't avoid that many vampires. I just hope that they took out one or two, making today easier.

Since Bella knew my plans, I knew that she and the Cullens would show up at the right time, I just changed my plans a bit in the middle, and I kept the knowledge of our numbers a secret from all but myself. Riley and Bobby knew of my twenty five newborns, but nobody knew of my nomad friends, that were joining us. Today would be a good day to watch people die, and finally avenge my mate!

I arrived at the field, knowing that the rest of my warriors would be here soon. I took Charlie's limp body into a high tree and ripped pieces of fabric from my skirt to secure him there. If he was conscious by the time the battle started, he would have a front row seat to the destruction of his daughter and her family.

*****BPOV*****

I drove the car slowly towards the village. I saw Jake run ahead, I'm assuming to let the elders know about the new turn of events, and that sixteen vampires were descending on the village.

Once we hit the main road, Leah looked up, more aware of her surroundings.

"Our house... my house... is on the first road to the left. Next to Sam and Emily," she said quietly.

"I've never been here,since my change," I said quietly. "You'll need to show me."

"Okay. And, Bella... Thank you," Leah said softly.

"It's okay, Leah. We're all here for you... It's just that boys don't think the same as we do," I said softly.

"What am I going to do without him?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, Leah. I can't even begin to imagine," I said, reaching out to grab her hand. She placed her large, dark skinned hand in my small, pale one. Fire touching ice, yet neither of us pulled away.

"That's the house, on the left," she said motioning towards a small blue house.

I turned the Mercedes into the driveway, and stopped so that the passenger side was right by the front door. As soon as I was parked, the only neighbor was on her front porch, looking at the car.

I got out first, and she glared at me. She knew about vampires. This must be Emily, Sam's mate. I walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Leah. I could hear the others approaching, they would be here in seconds, so I reached my hand down to take Leah's and help her out of the car, the whole time I was aware of the other woman's eyes on me.

As I led Leah from the car, the other woman gasped.

"Leah," she cried, launching herself from her front porch towards us. She hadn't even taken three steps across the grass when a large black wolf cut her off, and used his muzzle to gently hold her back.

"Sam! Let me go to Leah. Look at her! She needs me," Emily pled.

Sam growled softly and pushed her back. It was then I saw the long scars on the left side of her face. They had been hidden by the angle she been walking at and her long black hair.

"Please, Sam," Emily begged. "I need to be there. I can't just stand here knowing that she's hurting. Please, Sam, let me go."

The huge wolf looked into his mate's eyes and let out a huge huff and stepped to the side.

She ran across the remaining distance between us and grabbed Leah's other side.

"LeeLee, what happened?" she begged.

"Paul..." was all Leah managed to say before her body was wracked with sobs once again.

Emily grabbed Leah into a tender hug, which was only slightly awkward since Leah refused to let go of my hand.

"Emily," I said, looking at the girl. "Paul's dead. He died trying to protect Charlie."

Emily looked at me, horror struck as the other wolves and vampires started milling around. She pulled back away from Leah and stared at Sam, the wolf, shaking her head, no. He bowed his head in response, as did all the other wolves.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"In the car," I said softly.

"Leah asked that we bring him here for now. She wanted him here for the battle," Carlisle explained.

"You can't still be going to fight. NO!" she yelled, obviously horrified.

"Emily," Edward said, standing next to me, our children in his arms.

Emily stared at him, then at the babies.

"Sam needs some thing Emily. He needs you to go inside and get clothes for all the guys. They phased so fast that their clothes are shredded back at the Black place," Edward said, calmly.

"NO! How can this happen? How can you know that? Please, someone tell me this is a joke!" She asked, obviously going into shock.

Carlisle reached into the trunk of the Mercedes for his bag again, looking calmly at Sam, who was still in wolf form.

Emily seemed stuck in place, trembling and shaking her head back and forth.

"Edward get Sam to tell you where the clothes are and Rosalie and I will grab them," Alice said.

"Laundry room, off the kitchen in a brown box," Edward replied.

All eyes were now fixed on poor Emily and Leah, who both seemed to be falling apart. Honestly, who could blame them?

The tears were running down my cheeks freely at this point and Edward stood as close to me as he could with the babies in his arms. Esme seemed to sense what we needed and she came and scooped the babies from Edward's arms, freeing them so he could wrap them around me.

Everyone was still for a moment, frozen in grief and fear... and love.

Alice and Rosalie broke the stillness, as the ran back towards us with the box. Opening the box, they grabbed enough pairs of pants and shorts to give one to each wolf. As Rosalie turned to start distributing them she realized an important point: None of the wolves had hands.

She looked around, shocked for a moment, before grabbing all the shorts and running around to the back of the house, dropping them in a pile in the woods, and running back.

As soon as the wolves made their way to the back, I pulled away from Edward's grasp and started to pull Leah inside. She needed to be wearing more that a long police officer's coat. Emily realized what I was doing, but seemed unable to move. Still frozen with shock and fear.

By the time I had the sobbing Leah at her front door, Sam was back, in human form, and had scooped Emily up, bridal style and carried her towards their house. I brought Leah into her bathroom and started a shower for her.

"Leah, why don't you have a quick shower. I'll grab you some clothes and be right back," I told her.

She nodded and stepped out of Charlie's jacket, not at all uncomfortable with me. I went to the bedroom and searched for some clothes for her. I pulled out some comfortable black sweats and underclothes before fixing up the unmade made, for Paul. As I walked back down the hall I met Alice.

"The wolves are going to bring him in now," she whispered.

"Okay," I said softly.

"His brothers are going to clean and dress him. so keep Leah in there for a little bit," she added.

I nodded, before entering the bathroom again. Leah was sitting on the bottom of the shower stall with her knees pulled up and her face on her knees. The sobbing had stopped.

"I bet it was his temper," she said in a hoarse voice.

"What do you mean, Leah?" I asked.

"Why this happened. His temper always managed to get the best of him. He probably argued with Charlie and caused Charlie to stop the car," Leah added.

"Leah, Victoria is an evil monster. She is heartless and cruel. If Charlie hadn't been out of the car when Paul saw her, he very well may have killed him by phasing in such close proximity. That would have killed Paul. He did his best and I know he died trying to protect my dad. I will be in his debt forever," I promised her as I turned off the water and handed her a fluffy white towel.

"But your dad is still gone," she said, almost seeming to question why I was grateful.

"It doesn't change the act. He died for my dad. When we find him, I'm sure he'll say the same thing," I said, although my conviction of finding him alive was slowly waning.

I helped Leah dress, because honestly, she hardly seemed able to stand up. I listened intently to the action in the house and I knew that the wolves were all in the bedroom. I slowly brushed out Leah's hair, giving them a few more minutes. I was relieved to hear them walk back down the hall. I pulled Leah out and into the living room. She was instantly swarmed by her wolf brothers in human form. As Nathan scooped her up into an Emmet worthy bear hug, I took my leave to go and sit with Edward. He held Jace close to him while Rosalie sat to his left with Arriel. As I approached he shifted Jace over and pulled me into his lap. I snuggled my head into his neck, reveling in his scent.

"You did good, Bella," he told me softly.

Good job? Hah! If I had truly done something right Charlie would be here and Paul would be alive.

"What about Charlie?" I asked him.

"I don't know, Love," he answered sadly.

**Review for a Preview!!!!**


	55. Chapter 55

_AN: THANKS TO ALL MY AMZING READERS AND REVIEWERS!! The time is upon us and many secrets will be revealed this chapter that my reviewers got a special preview to. There is a battle brewing and chapter 56 is promising an all out war._

_AN2: Thanks again to my amazing Beta and partner in crime ACEMCKEAN, who although she is busy with LIFE managed to beta this chapter quickly. We should have a new chapter of Interview With a Vampire by next week. Sorry if it hasn't been as fast as we had initially planned.... darn kids, jobs, school, etc. keep getting in the way. If you haven't had a chance to do so yet, read her three amazing stories; The Cullen Brothers, Marital Bliss, and The Protectors._

**Chapter 55**

BPOV

I couldn't take anymore. I just couldn't sit by and do nothing while my father was in the hands of a maniac. I pulled myself out of Edward's arms and started to make my way outside. I had no plan where to go or what to do, but I couldn't just sit.

As soon as I opened the door, I heard a voice, "Bella?"

It was Leah.

"Hey, Leah, I'm just going for some fresh air," I said to her, knowing everyone could hear.

"Well you guys don't smell so great either," she said quietly.

I turned around then ready to deny her reasoning, to see her give me a small smile.

"Just kidding, Bella. Actually I wanted to talk to you. Can we go for a little walk, just to get some distance from this lot?" she said.

"We could do that," I answered.

After letting everyone know that we were going to walk down to the beach, we took off at a gentle walk. We walked in a comfortable silence, side by side. As we approached the water, her eyes started to tear up again.

"Paul loved the beach," she said quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Leah. I can't even imagine how I would take it if Edward was in Paul's place," I said, cringing from the physical pain that the very idea caused.

"I feel like a half of me is gone. I feel like my reason to breath, to even be, is gone. I don't know how to exist without him," she said.

"What are you going to do about the battle?" I asked her.

"You know, you're the first one that even asked me that. All my brothers tried to dictate, or suggest what I should do. They want me here, to stay with my parents and the other elders," she said.

"And what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I want to rip someone apart. I want to kill the ones that took him from me. I can't sit back and let the others do it. I can't," she said, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Then you go," I said, certain that I would hate to be left behind against my wishes.

"Sam will order me to stay. As soon as I phase, he will use his status as our Alpha to make sure I stay away," she sobbed.

"Shhh," I comforted. "You can't know that."

"I do know it. Sam has always seen me as a liability. This will just make it worse," she said.

"Leah, how can you know that?" I asked her.

"When we phase, we see everything. We are a collective conscience and each of our individual memories are shared with the group. There isn't a single thought that I have ever had that is my own and it's the same for the others. That's why the pack has so many issues with you. That's why I hated you before I even met you," she ranted.

"I don't understand," I told her.

"Jacob," she answered, as if that was supposed to tell me everything.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He loved you, while you were human. He wanted you, but you never even looked twice at him. You were so caught up in Edward that you never gave Jacob a chance," she explained.

"Jake was my friend. Never anything more," I said.

"He wanted more, he just couldn't compete with your Edward. It's all okay now though, now that he has imprinted," she continued.

"Imprinted?" I asked.

"It's how we wolves find our mates. It's how Paul and I felt about each other. It's love multiplied by a million. It's knowing that there is someone in this world that you would give anything for. In our case, since we were both wolves, it was doubled. It was returned with the same force. The same both ways," she explained.

"It sounds incredible. Knowing that he was your one true love, that your feelings were returned with the same force. Imprinting sounds... wonderful," I said.

"The earth revolves around your imprint. The only thing that is keeping me breathing is my need to destroy his killers. He would want me to do that and if Sam takes it from me I'll die," she vowed.

"Leah, I will do what I can. I don't even know what they'll let me do. I have a feeling that I won't be fighting much, if at all. Edward is pretty protective, and he'll probably insist that I stay with the babies somewhere out of harms way," I told her.

"How right you are, my Love," Edward said, as he came out of the trees towards us on the beach.

I looked at him and smiled, "How much did you hear?"

"Everything from 'I have a feeling'," he said smiling at us.

"Eavesdropping is unattractive, Mr. Cullen," I told him.

"I came to tell you that our children are awake, and you are being summoned," he told me.

"Good, maybe Arriel can help after she gets fed," I said.

"That's exactly what I was hoping," he replied. "Rose already tried, but she wouldn't show us anything but me coming to get you from the beach here. She is one determined little girl."

Leah laughed and muttered something under her breath. I couldn't be entirely sure, but it sounded like she said, "Jakes gonna have his hands full." I'd have to remember to ask her about that after.

The trip back was much quicker, and Leah's spirits seem to have been lifted some. She knew I was on her team and that I'd help her however I could. When we entered the house, there were significantly fewer bodies. I looked to Edward for an explanation.

"They've gone to search for more information," he explained.

"To look for any trace of Charlie," I filled in.

He nodded silently in response. I walked into the living room to see Esme, who had her hands full with my wriggling little angels. I dashed to their sides and Esme gladly handed them to me.

"When they want something, patience just goes out the window," Esme said, smiling at her grand-babies.

"They get that from their dad!" I told her, giggling slightly, now that my children were in my arms.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, but then shrugged. He knew he didn't have a leg to stand on in this argument.

I smiled at him sweetly and looked around for a place to nurse the babies comfortably.

"There's a second bedroom, if you need privacy," Leah said, seeming to read my mind.

"Thank you," I responded and let Leah lead me down the hall.

"Do you need me, Love? Or can I stay here to talk with Eleazar and Jasper?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

Leah led me to a small room with a single bed and as I sat on the bed she asked, "Do you mind if I stay?"

"Leah, you can stay as long as you like," I told her.

I sat down and set myself up so the babies could nurse. As soon as they were in place and started to eat, I looked up at Leah, who seemed to be particularly interested in the babies.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Under the circumstances," she said, nodding yes.

We sat in silence for a little longer before Leah decided she needed to share some information with me.

"I'm late," she whispered.

"You mean...?" I asked, knowing exactly what every woman means when they say that.

"Paul never even knew... and if my brothers find out, there's no way they'll let me go," Leah said.

"Shall we check in with Miss Arriel to see if she know anything? She has visions and.... well it's hard to explain," I said.

"Arriel," I said, addressing my little daughter. "Can you show Mommy and Leah what our roles are for this battle?"

Arriel showed me a vision of Leah holding her hand.

"She wants you to hold her hand.... just watch," I said.

Leah looked uncertain but reached out and took my little girl's hand. As soon as she had Leah's finger firmly in her hand, she showed me the battle. There was fighting but it was clouded. I could only see, Esme, Leah and myself, standing together, obviously in the center of everyone. I was holding the babies and Esme and Leah each had a hand on my shoulder. Suddenly one area became clear. Emmett had a newborn female by the neck and was coming in our direction, hauling the struggling female along. Leah stepped to the side and ripped out of her clothes into wolf form as Emmett launched the newborn towards her. She pounced and had the small vampire under her in seconds... then the vision stopped.

Leah looked at me, her eyes glistening with tears, a smile on her lips. She needed this as much as I needed to kill Riley and Bobby.

"You stay with me, in human form, and we'll make it happen, Leah," I told her.

"So Arriel," I whispered in my tiny daughter's ear. "Is Leah going to be a mommy?"

Leah was still holding Arriel's hand and she guided us both into a vision. Leah, looking rather tired, was holding a tiny baby in a pink blanket, with me at her side. "Gabriella Paulette..." she whispered before we were brought back into the present and Leah burst into tears and ran from the room. I heard her enter the other bedroom, where Paul's body rested. She needed her mate, who could no longer be there for her. I would though, even without Arriel's vision. Nobody deserves to be pregnant and alone.

"What about Grandpa Charlie?" I asked my daughter. "Is he okay?"

Arriel brought me into her vision again. I could see Charlie, he had a black eye and a bruise that covered the whole left side of his face. He looked like he was asleep or unconscious... at least I could see that he was still breathing.

"Edward!" I called.

He was in the room in a second, followed by everyone else, except Leah.

"Charlie is alive," I cried. "I don't know where he is, but he's hurt. We need to find him Edward!"

"The gang out searching has found something, Bella. I don't think it's good. They took him towards the clearing. Your human father will likely be in the middle of this thing."

"No, Edward! Please!!" I begged as the tears ran down my cheeks. Edward was at my side in an instant, wrapping me and our children in his arms. The others, realizing that this was a private moment, left and I buried my head in his neck, crying.

I didn't see how Charlie could survive this.

VPOV

I smiled to myself as I watched my army fighting amongst themselves. Charlie was safely out of the way and my father would be here momentarily. The Cullens wouldn't stand a chance.

I heard movement in the woods and called my troops to stand at attention. My twenty five newborns were perfect bait. Nobody would be prepared for the full onslaught that my father would bring.

"Hello, my daughter," he called, as he lead ten men onto the field.

"Greetings, Father," I called back.

"Are all the preparations made?" he asked.

"Yes, Father," I replied.

"Where is the new Cullen woman and the half breed babies that you told me about?" he asked.

"Unfortunately Riley and Bobby were not up to the task that you charged them with, Father. She managed to escape and kill them both," I said, bowing my head.

"But she is just a newborn. How is it that she defeated them?" he asked, obviously incensed that Bella had destroyed two of his favorite playthings.

"I can't be sure, Father. It happened while I was readying the army and contacting you," I told him, bowing my head in respect. With a man like my father, you never looked him in the eye.

"I am most vexed! How can we be sure of the fight now, Daughter? Carlisle and his coven will have no reason to fight us without the girl and her bastard half breeds," he seethed.

"But Father, I have devised another plan, and found another complication," I said, trying to placate him.

"What is this plan, Daughter?" he asked, and I found myself getting slightly miffed at his refusal to use my name.

"I have captured her father, the human. He is tied to a tree off to the side of the battle. If we seem to be having difficulties, then I shall release some of his blood. The Cullens will be so busy trying to stop the bloodlust of my newborns that Bella will have a clear shot. It will destroy her when she drinks from her own father, killing him," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Very cunning, My Dear, very cunning. You've a brain in your head after all. Not too much like your mother," he said.

The ass just criticized me and my mother in one go. I knew there was a reason that I only visited once every couple of hundred years.

"And what of this complication?" he asked.

"I found a werewolf in company of the human. But by the scent, I think there may be more nearby," I said.

"A werewolf, are you certain?" my father asked, fear showing in his eyes.

"Yes, Father. Two young ones in my company took him down. He was so distracted trying to attack the human that he wasn't much of a fight," I said proudly. "But I am worried about more wolves. I think..."

"I am sure no more wolves will come into play. After all when there is more than one wolf in an area, they usually fight each other before all else," he said, firmly, cutting me off. I was not going to be deterred easily.

"But, Father, I know the scent. I think there are more out there," I said, looking between him and his followers, who stood behind him, wearing a mixture of grey and black cloaks.

"Daughter! I have centuries more experience than you. I have hunted the wolves to near extinction. Do you seriously question me?" he asked.

"Of course not, Father. I must be confused," I said. Stupid man! So proud! Damn it! I know there are more wolves but now I can't say a thing because of my father and his stupid pride!

"There, now who else did you find? Is that other one coming? The one that stayed with you and James, Laurent?" he asked.

"No, Father. He has allied himself to another coven of vegetarians," I said, sneering the word vegetarians.

"Eleazar's coven?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, Father," I replied.

"Maybe, when we are done here, we should pay a little visit to Denali. It seems their coven may be getting a little too large too," he said.

"Laurent has mated with Irina but Kate and Tanya have also found mates in two other nomads, Connor and Garrett," I filled in. God, I loved knowing more than my arrogant, self-righteous father.

"There will be three other nomads joining us. Maria, my friend from Texas, who helped me train these newborns. She has an issue with the Cullens stealing one of her own, as well as Charles and McKenna. They know the truth of my words and are willing to fight with us," I proclaimed, smiling widely. "Now, who did you bring, Father?"

"Your mother is here, of course," he said, as the small black cloaked figure stepped forward. I couldn't believe he had brought her.

"Mother," I squealed, as I ran towards her.

"My child," she said, throwing off her hood and grabbing me in a huge hug. "My little Victoria. How I have missed you, Child." At least my mother acknowledges that I have a name.

"Oh, Mama!" I said, hugging her fiercely. "I have missed you, too."

"Now, now, Daughter! We are in public. Do not embarrass your mother so," he scolded.

"Yes, Father," I replied. You great big pompous ass!

"I also brought my personal shield Mathilda, of course. As well as, Felix, Santiago, Corin, and Lorenzo. From the Russian coven I brought Alexi, Rasputen, Igor, Yvegeni, and Vasilli," he said proudly.

"Very good. Lots of extra talents!" I said enthusiastically.

It was true, my father chose the best and brightest.... at least those who were not too loyal to my crazy uncle. Mathilda was a physical shield, nobody could physically touch either him or her. Felix and Santiago, while not talented were very strong and very fierce fighters. Corin had a talent like Alec's. He could cut off all senses of any one vampire, though only for a few seconds. It was always enough for him to get the upper hand. Lorenzo had a stunning power. You touch his skin, and are momentarily stunned, allowing him to gain the upper hand. The five Russians were all extremely strong. Alexi had the gift of persuasion. He could convince anyone of anything. I didn't believe it was possible until I he proved it by having James act like a kitten. Seriously, he was meowing and purring. Good times! Yvegeni sensed attacks. He could forewarn us of any sneak attacks. And Vasilli could weaken or strengthen the bonds between vampires, much like Chelsea. All in all, the Cullens were going down. Their eight measly fighters couldn't touch us.

"When do they come?" my father asked.

"Soon, my scouts saw two Cullens following Charlie's trail. I imagine it will be within the next hour," I guessed.

"Good Carlisle and his coven of misfits won't know what hit them," he sneered. "Come, Athenodora, let us find you a seat where you can watch the battle."

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

So do you know who Vicki's daddy dearest is? I bet you do!!

Silly Daddy for not listening to his little princess. He has underestimated the wolves role in this. But will the wolves and the Denalis be enough to fight off 25 newborns, 3 tough rogue vampires and 10 of daddy's best and brightest? I am in the thick of writing 56... and if my kids cooperate and/or I forgo sleep it will be up Friday... or early next week!

**Battle preview for my reviewers!!!**


	56. Chapter 56

_AN: Sorry it took so long. I did my best to get it up as quickly as possible. It was hard because it is over 9,000 words!!! So my awesome beta ACEMCKEAN has been super busy with school and kids so I am putting this up unbetaed. A million thank yous to her for all her help and support. And apologies to those of you I promised to give a preview to... every chance I got I was writing and allowing myself to be uplifted by all your awesome reviews!_

**Chapter 56**

*******Bella's POV*******

I stood still as Alice fashioned this long stretchy fabric she had ordered into a pouch for the twins. The Moby Wrap, is what is was called. I looked at the instructions carefully and we figured out how to fit both of the twins in safely and securely, leaving my hands free if necessary.

Edward was not happy with the fact that the twins and I would even be in attendance, but he agreed when Arriel shared a vision of Victoria getting her hands on the three of us, no matter where else he hid us. The only way her vision did not show our certain destruction is if we were on the field.

Alice's vision picked up a few extra vampires. Charles and McKenna, a pair of mated nomads who were probably swayed by Victoria's sob story about her lost mate, and Maria, Jasper's creator. Maria had long hoped that Jasper would rejoin her, and had previously threatened to destroy him, if she couldn't have him. There were also some cloaked figures but not enough to assume that the Volturi were involved.

"In fact," Carlisle had said after seeing the cloaks. "If the Volturi are indeed involved in this, I would assume Victoria and her army of newborns would be in more trouble. They are probably the cause of the murder spree rocking Washington State right now."

Everyone quickly agreed with his assumption.

Esme and Rosalie had changed the twins into some heavier duty sleepers, and given them fresh diapers. I quickly tucked them into the Moby wrap, surprised how secure it felt. From the smiles on their little faces, it seemed they approved. As soon as they were secure in my hold, Edward wrapped his arms around us and pulled us in tight, effectively cocooning the twins between us.

The wolves had all phased, except for Leah, who was going to be my personal guard, my extra set of eyes. The wolves were not overly thrilled with this fact, but Leah's passionate plea to at least be allowed to watch the destruction of those that had killed her mate finally won them over.

Jasper stood up, front and center and directed us, like a general. It was only fitting for him to lead this battle as he had the most experience when it came to group warfare, although he quickly put Garrett as second in command. With both Arriel and Alice's visions, we knew that Victoria was only anticipating the eight Cullen vampires, plus the twins. She was concerned about the possibility of another wolf or two but seemed fairly sure that would work in her favor.

"In order to work her miscalculation to our favor, I propose we arrive in three separate groups. First, the Cullens will arrive. Carlisle, at this point maybe you could talk or reason with the group. I am certain if we are given any time to explain that some will listen. As soon as it is clear that there will be no peaceful resolution, Garrett, you lead your family to stand next to us. Bring Leah in with you to stand with Bella. Jacob and Sam, as soon as the battle starts, bring your wolves in. Stay in groups of two or three to avoid any traps. Esme, when the attack comes, I want you to stay near Bella. We all know you intense dislike of killing and so we only ask that you do so if necessary, to protect Bella and the twins," Jasper commanded.

"Thank you, Jasper," said Esme, looking quite relieved.

Jasper continued, "Bella, once the battle starts, you, Esme and Leah will need to light some fires. The only unknown I wish I had, was the identity of the two black cloaked figures. Alice, are you sure that Aro is in Volterra?"

"Positive, Jazz," she replied, looking into her vision. "I can also see Marcus and most of the main guard. Jane, Alec, and all of Aro's special guard are in Volterra. Heidi is out fishing again, but I can't see Caius and Athenodora. They aren't there."

"Could Caius be here?" Carlisle asked Eleazar.

"He wouldn't bring Athenodora to a battle. Maybe it's a coincidence," Eleazar said, sounding unsure.

"When is the last time that Athenodora or Caius have even left Volterra?" asked Rosalie. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"The wives never leave. Before now, I guess," Eleazar said.

"So if we assume that the two black cloaks are Caius and his mate, Athenodora, then who would the grey cloaks be?" Carlisle asked.

"Mathilda is his shield, much like Renata is for Aro. She is a physical shield. Caius was particularly close to Felix and Santiago, so possibly those two. The only other vampires that needed Chelsea's help to form an attachment to Aro were Corin, Lorenzo, Jasmine and Leilani. The rest of the guard is too loyal to Aro, even without Chelsea. They would never leave," Eleazar filled in.

"So, we assume the eleven cloaks are Volturi members or close friends. And we can assume that many will have powers. How do we fight that?" Rosalie asked in a huff.

"Jace," Eleazar said.

"What do you mean Jace? He can't even hold up his own head for more than a few seconds, for crying out loud?" Rosalie fumed.

"I think it is natural to him," Eleazar said. "From what Bella described, he did it in the van. Turning the Bobby and Riley's powers against them."

"But we can't base all our plans on my son," Edward said, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"He's so little. Are you telling me that the outcome of this battle will depend solely on our newborn son?" I asked.

"Bella, we will fight without his help. There is nothing that we can or will do to influence him one way or another. Without his help.... I think our losses will be extreme," Eleazar said softly, causing each vampire to stand closer to their mate.

Edward pulled us tighter as we stared down at our tiny son between us. Could our infant son really be the difference between life and death for our family and friends?

"Jace," I said, addressing our son. "Just try your best. We'll do all we can to protect you guys."

He smiled in response.

"Our plans are not solely based on Jace. The newborns will be easy to beat but distracting because of their numbers. They will all be strong and fast, but no real skill. Maria is not a strong fighter, she has always stood in the background and guided the mayhem. Charles and McKenna are an unknown, although I don't see them being that strong. The Volturi are where my concern lies, we need to focus there," Jasper said and Garrett nodded in agreement.

"So, are we ready to go?" I asked, not wanting to let go of Edward.

"As ready as we can be," Carlisle answered.

"Wait," Edward called out. "Jacob has something he wants to add."

Jacob, in wolf form, stood next to Edward and looked around the group, then nodded for Edward to speak.

"We have a Quileute tradition. Before a fight, competition or any test that comes our way, we have a tradition. Our warriors are blessed by the elders in their ceremonial garb. Each is presented with a wolf tooth to wear, either on a necklace or tied to a paw. Our elders are here and they want to bless us all, vampire and wolf alike. Even the little half humans over there. Please join us. It will be an honor to fight among friends," Edward said, for Jacob.

Eleazar and Carlisle looked at each other and nodded in Jacob's direction.

"Thank you, Jacob. It would be our honor," Carlisle spoke for us.

We stepped out of the front door to see the elders. I recognized Billy Black and Harry and Sue Clearwater. The fourth woman was unknown to me.

Edward spoke again, "This is Jacob's father Billy Black, hereditary chief. A title which now belongs to Jacob as well. Next is Harry and Sue Clearwater, parents of Leah and Seth. Next to them is Sarah Uley, mother of Sam. They are the tribal elders and will bestow their blessing on us all."

Carlisle was first and knelt at Billy's feet as Billy placed a necklace around his neck, containing a single wolf's tooth. Leah, held my hand and held Edward and I back until all the others had gone. Then she guided me and Edward towards Billy, while she went towards her parents. They instantly grabbed her into a huge hug, while putting two necklaces on her neck. Billy, in the meantime had placed a necklace on Edward's neck as he knelt in front of his wheelchair. When it was finally my turn, Billy spoke softly.

"Bella. You are one special lady," he said, placing a necklace over my head. "You brought our tribe a peace that none thought was possible."

I opened my mouth to refute his claim but he silenced me with his finger on my lips and took out two smaller necklaces. I helped maneuver the twins so he could place one on each of my children's necks. Then he handed me another necklace.

"This is for my dear friend Charlie. When you find him, you put this on him. Do whatever it takes to bring him back. WHATEVER it takes," he told me. I knew what he meant when he said 'whatever'. He wanted us to change him if that was our only option.

But would Charlie want that?

"Thank you, Billy. I promise to do all I can to rescue him," I said as I stood up.

Leah finally pulled away from her parents and came over to hug me.

"You and those little ones better stay safe," she said. "I'll be there as soon as I'm allowed."

"We will," I promised her.

With that I turned and took Edward's hand in mine and we started to run towards the baseball clearing. The other Cullens all ran beside us. We were going to fight. Victoria would die!!

*******Edward's POV*******

As we approached the clearing, I could hear all the other vampires that stood ready at the far side of the clearing. So many minds filled with hate. We were right about a number of the participants. The unknowns were also clear.

"The Russian coven, Caius, Athenodora, Felix, Santiago, Corin and Lorenzo" I whispered, for Carlisle's ears. "More than twenty newborns, plus Maria, Charles and McKenna. Although Charles and McKenna may be able to be swayed as they are not certain about Caius' involvement."

The Russian coven were five very strong vampires. All built like Emmett and equally as strong. They were anti social to say the best. The only close ties they had, were to Volterra, and I guess, Caius. I knew three of them had other powers, as well, on top of their brute strength. I feared for Bella and our children more than ever.

"Does this change anything?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yes and no," I answered truthfully.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Bella," Carlisle said as he stepped in and answered the question for me. "Caius is extremely powerful. The vampires he has with him are lethal. Our odds do not look good."

Bella gasped in horror and looked around at our family. She glanced down at the babies, then finally up at me.

"What do we do, Edward?" she asked me.

"Bella, no matter what, I want you to survive. You need to do whatever you need to do, in order to protect them," I told her.

"No, Edward!" she gasped in horror, "None of us can survive without you. I need you. They need you. Please!"

I looked into her eyes and I knew. No matter what we'd be together. I couldn't live without her anymore than she could live without me.

"We do this together then," I promised her.

"Forever," she promised. "No matter what."

We stood together and made our way forward to the clearing. Each of us had a hand on our mate as we walked towards the battle of all of our lives.

*******Leah's POV*******

Waiting to go to the clearing was agonizing. I hated to be away from Bella and the babies. It felt like a part of me was torn away. Before we knew it, it was time to go. It had been determined, that since I would not be in my wolf form I would need to be carried.

How freaking embarrassing can it get?

There was no discussion of how this was going to happen. The tactical leader of this group, Garrett, swung me up onto his back without a word and they started running towards the clearing. My brothers took to groups of twos and ran to take flanking positions. As we approached the clearing, the area was completely silent. No birds, no animals of any sort. Then we heard the voices.

"Caius!" Eleazar sneered, quietly.

"This battle will be difficult, my friends," Garrett called. "It is obvious that Caius feels threatened by the way of life that our family is adopting. What his connection is to Victoria and the newborns is uncertain, but I fear that there will be high costs to this battle."

I listened to the murmured confessions of love from the vampire couples around me and I closed my eyes, thinking of my love, my Paul. In my mind I swore to him that I would do all I could to avenge him, while protecting our child.

Garrett gathered all our attention and nodded his head. It was time to enter the clearing.

*******Jake's POV*******

The pack gathered in small groups as the blond leech had suggested. It took all my will power not to run to Bella and stand guard over her and my imprint. Honestly, there were no romantic feelings for the child, simply the knowledge that my life would cease to mean anything without her. I would gladly give my life to protect her and her family.

"We will, too," Sam said to me.

I am sure he heard the confusion in my mind. These leeches had been our enemies just days ago, yet we are here fighting side by side.

"The loss of our brother has proved one thing to me. As much as I hurt from his loss, my pain cannot even scratch the surface of Leah's. Nobody should lose their imprint. We will protect her and her family as our own," Sam promised. His promise was reiterated by all my brothers. There was not one word of dissent.

We quickly took our positions around the area. We listened intently to the sounds coming from the field. I prayed for the safety of all of my family, human and wolf alike.

It was time.

*******Carlisle's POV*******

I didn't understand what I saw as I first entered the clearing.

Standing on the far side of the clearing, dead center, was Caius. Victoria was on his left and Mathilda was on his right. They both stood in very close proximity to him. Mathilda, I understood, he needed her proximity for protection. But the closeness with Victoria seemed like more.

I turned to Edward, asking in my mind if there was a relationship between the two.

"He is her creator," Edward said, quietly. "She thinks of him as a father. He thinks far less of her. He is using the fact that she lost her mate as an excuse. His real goal is to obliterate us. We are a threat to him, to his way of life."

I asked mentally if now was my time to speak and Edward nodded softly. I had the distinct feeling that this would be my only chance.

"Caius, what a surprise," I spoke.

"Really?" he questioned. "I'm surprised your mind reader didn't foresee it."

"Why have you come?" I asked.

"To punish you and your family for what you have done," he said in a loud accusatory voice.

"What have we done?" I asked. "Other than to protect our family."

"You destroyed James, over a human, a snack," he roared.

"James deserved everything he got," Rosalie snarled.

"We do not protect humans over our kind. Surely you know that was wrong," he said.

"My son had laid claim to her as his mate. James knew this but still chose to pursue her," I said.

"Irrelevant!" Caius roared.

"How is that irrelevant? This mission is obviously not supported by your brothers. If it was then Aro himself would be here. Or he would have at least send Jane and Alec. The fact that the witch twins are absent tells me this is not a generally supported attack. This is a personal vendetta against me and my family," I stated calmly, although I was feeling far from calm.

"Irrelevant," he screamed again. "It is best I take care of you now. Now that I see your little immortal children. Naughty, naughty, Carlisle."

"They are not what they seem. They are halflings. Half human, half vampire. Ask Charles and McKenna. They have a gift of knowing the truth from spoken word. I am willing to bet they know who here is telling the truth," I challenged.

"I don't need to hold a trial. I need no proof. I need no witnesses. I see your guilt with my own eyes and since my side overpowers yours almost four to one. You don't stand a chance. I will give you a peaceful death if you all surrender willingly, if not I will force you to watch your mates and those halfling freaks burn before we rip you limb from limb slowly," he continued.

"We do not stand alone," I said loudly, giving the others the signal to join in.

Garrett, Connor, Eleazar, Laurent, Irina, Kate, Tanya and Carmen entered the clearing. Leah held back, just behind the trees, although the sound of her heart told me she wasn't so happy about it.

"Well, well," Caius smiled. "The rest of the freak patrol has arrived. We still outnumber you two to one. Not to mention the awesome offensive weapons I bring." He raised his hands, obviously commanding the cloaked and hooded vampires to reveal themselves. In unison, they all de-cloaked and dropped into their crouches, ready to attack.

Nobody on our side showed a hint of fear. I looked to Bella and noticed that the tiny twins had their eyes wide open and their hands linked.

"We do not wish to fight. We came to reclaim our daughter and sister from Victoria, and stayed to protect the community that we loved. When Bella's human father was taken, we came to collect him too," I warned.

"Why do you care about a weak human?" Victoria spat out.

"The taking of human lives has desensitized us. It had and has turned us into non-feeling monsters. We mate but we do not truly love. Living without human blood has given me a gift. It gives us all a gift. And that gift is love. I thought my heart was dead when you bit me, Maria. I spent years thinking I was a heartless, soulless monster. I didn't think I deserved to love or to be loved. I learned another way, and that's what threatens you Caius. You are threatened by our love for each other and our family ties," Jasper said, speaking up on our behalf.

"Lies!" he cried out.

"No," roared Charles, as McKenna stood close beside him. "I cannot and will not stand here and listen to your lies any longer Caius. Every word spoken by the Cullens is absolutely true. And every word that has left your mouth is a lie. My mate and myself may die today. We understand that in coming here to support you we were wrong. If we die here today, we will die on the right side."

With that he and McKenna strode across the battlefield, leaving a shocked Caius staring at their backs.

"We humbly come to apologize," Charles said, looking me right in the eyes. "We were deceived into believing that you were in the wrong. We see the truth and offer ourselves to fight for you."

I smiled at Charles and McKenna and nodded my assent to their offer.

As they joined us, Maria cleared her voice to speak.

"Aren't you the righteous one now, Jasper Whitlock," she hissed. "You were not so righteous when you led my army. In fact you were a killing machine."

"I did as I was taught. I survived the only way I could. But I realized the wrong and I searched for a new way. One that did not include hate and death. I found that here with Alice and my family. I found a way to live, not merely survive," Jasper fired back.

"And your family accepted you? Does your little bride know about your past? Does she know whose body she replaced? Does she know where your lips were before they met her?" she taunted.

I always knew that woman was a evil.

"I know everything," Alice spoke up, standing next to Jasper, grabbing his hand firmly. "I know all of your manipulative schemes. I know how you used him and his gift for your own personal gains. I know all about you, Maria. And all I feel for you is pity. You are ugly inside and out."

Jasper smiled at his wife. Proud to have her on his side.

Maria hissed in anger. Her taunting games were useless. Her desire to have Jasper was evident, I didn't need Edward's gift to see it.

"As I said, Maria," Jasper said, smiling. "Love."

I felt the love flowing out of Jasper and engulfing our family.

"Pretty speeches," Victoria grinned. "Doesn't change a thing. You will all die, and I will enjoy watching it."

She turned her back and walked to a rock outcropping, where I saw Athenodora sitting.

Caius stepped back, with Mathilda, allowing the others to step in front of him. Coward!

Maria raised her hands, signaling to the newborns to crouch. The well trained Russian and Volturi fighters crouched deeper. I could see their muscles tensed, ready to pounce. Reluctantly, I signaled our side to crouch. I watched as Esme moved to stand near Bella and the twins. Edward also kept near his mate and children.

Leah slowly made her way out of the dense brush to stand at Bella's side as well. It was time.

*******Jake's POV*******

As I watched Leah step onto the field, I told my brothers to step up. If any of the vamps on the field were paying attention they would have heard the galloping of our hearts, the pounding of our blood as it raced through our veins But none took notice of us. Then it happened. Maria and the newborns raced across the field towards our vampire family. The war had begun!

I gave the signal and my brothers and I dashed from the trees at the side and grabbed at the newborns, ripping and tearing with our teeth. The element of surprise was great and the newborns that had not been taken down with our primary assault were disoriented and afraid. I watched as our vampire friends launched into the attack as well.

I heard Leah, Bella and Esme start to create a pyre.

The newborn were easily distracted by the confusion and were easy to destroy. The I heard the head leech order his trained fighters into the mix.

I prayed that my family would make it through alive.

**Bella's POV**

I watched as my family crouched into defensive positions. I looked down at my tiny children, praying with all that I had, that we would all make it out alive. Jace had Edward's look of concentration on his face and Arriel showed me a vision, telling me to light the fire.

I nodded to Esme and Leah and we went to work. The dry timber had already been prepared nearby and it took only seconds before we had it piled into a pyre. As the first wave of vampires charged, we lit it up, and I stood near Edward and watched as our wolf brothers launched themselves from the woods.

My dead heart lurched in my chest as I watched the wolves tearing at the newborns, listening to the familiar metallic screech as the newborns were shredded. Those that arrived at our front line were greeted quickly and I was shocked to see Alice launch herself over the front row and head like a bullet toward Maria.

My eyes focused on Alice, all 4'11 of her tiny frame, as she grabbed Maria by her throat and tackled her to the ground.

Jasper gasped and charged through the newborns to assist his wife. He ripped off arms as he went, not caring whose arms they were, in a desperate attempt to get to Alice. I couldn't see them on the ground, nor could I hear them with all the screams and battle noises.

My eyes momentarily left the area where Alice was as I saw the more experienced fighters move into fight.

I tried to keep an eye on all our family, but I couldn't focus on them all. Suddenly Emmett appeared in front of us. The small female from Arriel's vision in his hand.

He shouted to Leah, "This one smells like your mate."

She jumped towards them, phasing mid air, her clothes shredding around her. As she did, Emmett tossed the female towards her and they crashed together mid-air, coming down with Leah on top of the newborn. She wasted no time in sinking her teeth into her neck. Her head was detached quickly, and became the first piece of vampire to roast on our pyre. She set to work once more ripping the body limb from limb.

Edward, was nearby still, tangling with a newborn, almost toying with him as he ripped him limb from limb. Suddenly a tall blonde vampire, even bigger than Emmett, was behind him and reached his arm around Edward's neck, grabbing him firmly before turning him around. I froze in place momentarily as the massive man spoke.

"I am going to enjoy this," he said with a heavy Russian accent. "You will destroy your mate and children."

What the hell was he talking about?

There is no way that Edward would hurt us.

The large man shoved Edward in my general direction, and he turned to face me, quickly sinking into a crouch. He looked like a tiger about to pounce, but I still couldn't find it in me to be scared of him.

"My gift, Young One," the Russian vampire spoke. "Is one of persuasion. Your mate has no choice. He will destroy you all and hate himself for doing it. I will enjoy this."

"Edward?" I spoke, looking at him.

His eyes were fixed on me and the glare he gave did not set me at ease. I quickly scanned the area, looking to see if any of our family could tell what was going on only to find those that I could see, all otherwise occupied.

I looked in his eyes, knowing that no matter what happened, I loved him and I spoke. "I love you, Edward. I will not die afraid of you. I love you."

I watched as he inched closer, he growled and hissed in anger. His body seemed to be fighting him. I stood straight, refusing to take a defensive posture and I held our children tight to me.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

*******Caius' POV*******

How convenient, the Denali coven has joined in the fight here. I guess we won't have to hunt them down later. I was extremely confident in the abilities of the group we had amassed. The newborns were completely expendable, but the sheer volume of them was overwhelming.

I hadn't counted on the wolves though, although, I can't complain. Ten large wolves set free in this melee, no problem. They'd take down the Cullens and Denalis as well as our own fighters.

I sat back with the important people in my life. My wife Athenodora, beautiful and obedient. My first gift to her had been a child, Victoria. Athenodora raised her from an infant and when the time came I turned her. I knew she would be a special vampire. I have kept her shielded from Aro and given her everything she ever wanted. She was rebellious of course, never thankful of her position. Some years she was more trouble than she was worth. Today though, I was proud. She had given me a reason to take down the Cullens. Stupid Carlisle and his self righteous attitude. The last person was Mathilda. She was my shield. My personal safety net. As long as she was close, nothing could harm me.

Trying to keep my eyes on the action was difficult. There were seventy or so bodies fighting on the field and I was far to entertained by the mass confusion to wonder about each little confrontation. I decided to look for Felix and Santiago. I could always count on those two for entertainment.

I saw Santiago first. He was tangled with a tall blonde vampire. The famous Jasper Cullen. They turned and twisted moving around other skirmishes. Jasper was quick but I knew Santiago. One small opening and the pesky scarred Cullen would be done for. I'll give it to him. He was skilled. Watching for Santiago to let his guard down, and diving in for a chunk of him. I hope he didn't leave the man too scarred. He was a loyal defense against my bumbling brother.

Aro, the stupid power hungry man. His greed and lust over powered everything. He had no sense of right and wrong anymore. In fact he didn't find the Cullens to be a threat to us. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Damn, while I was lost in my thoughts of my idiot brother, Jasper managed to take Santiago down. He dismembered him quickly and tossed him on the quickly growing fire, before turning around to search the area. I assume he is looking for his mate.

The last time I saw that pixie girl she was tangled with my good friend, Maria. Maria was not a lot bigger than her but I have never seen a woman who enjoys a battle quite as much. I didn't even need to call in any favors to get her to fight with us. She was happy to do it. I think she had hopes of getting Jasper back, her favorite creation. I knew it would never happen. Jasper was far too brainwashed in the Cullen cult.

I searched the area looking for Felix. I knew he would take someone down. I saw him across the field, fighting with Laurent. Stupid man! He had been my daughter's friend for centuries, and yet, here he stood, opposing us. I watched as Felix circled him. I saw the gleam in Felix's eye. In a flash he swooped in and decapitated the miserable traitor. I saw Victoria clap her hands in glee. She was obviously watching the same skirmish. As soon as he was done, Felix turned, looking for a new playmate. He didn't see the small blonde vampire attack him from behind. Her teeth sank into his neck quickly, before he even registered the attack, and before I could blink, his head was soaring towards the fire. His body stood there momentarily as the blond dropped to her knees, I assume to search for the parts of her mate. After a feral scream left her lips, she quickly dismantled the rest of his body. Every piece went into the fire.

Damn, two of my strongest men down.

I looked closer into the other battles. I saw two vampires standing back to back. Carlisle Cullen and Eleazar Denali. Two of the most traitorous vampires ever to disgrace Volterra with their presence. Around them Corin and Lorenzo were circling. I was going to enjoy this.

I waited for Corin and Lorenzo to unleash some of their powers on these two rats. I loved to watch Lorenzo work. The shrieks of the people he shocked were ear piercing, and I loved every one. He usually worked with Corin. After he had had his fun, Corin would cut their senses and then finish them off. I watched intently as Lorenzo, raised his hand, ready to strike at Carlisle Cullen. There was nothing. I was stunned, why was he holding back? Had he grown a conscience? He seemed stunned too, and I watched as he tried again. Still nothing, he nodded to Corin, who had a flare for the dramatic and he used his hands to guide his gift towards Carlisle and Eleazar. Nothing happened again. What the hell?

I watched as a smile appeared on both faces and Eleazar and Carlisle began to fight back. What the hell was the matter with Corin and Lorenzo? The next thing I knew Eleazar and Carlisle had them on the ground. Stupid Aro! He hadn't trained them properly how to fight. The piercing sounds of their bodies being shredded made their way across the field and I shook my head, unhappy with the fact that I had just watched my four favorite members of the guard destroyed.

"Daughter, now!" I commanded.

"Yes, Father," she responded before taking to the tree above us.

"Charlie," I heard her whiny voice call. "Time to wake up to play, Charlie."

I heard a mumble from Charlie.... good he was waking up.

Then I heard the snapping of bone, sounded like a leg and Charlie's scream pierced the air of the battlefield. It brought a moment's silence and I took the time to survey the vampires that were still standing. There were only two newborns still standing, although they were cornered by four large wolves. How the hell were so many wolves together?

I heard Charlie scream again and looked towards his daughter. That's when I noticed her mate. He looked crazed. Alexi stood nearby, his gift obviously working in full force.

The smell of fresh human blood started to fill the clearing. Ahhh!

Victoria appeared at my side in an instant and I called to all three of my ladies. "Watch this!"

I pointed in the direction of Edward Cullen and his newborn mate. "You will enjoy this the most, Daughter," I told Victoria. "Watch as that Cullen destroys his own mate and children. She is powerless to stop him and he is under Alexi's control. This will certainly destroy the Cullens."

I sat back and watched as he slowly moved in. Watching was almost an aphrodisiac. I was very glad that I decided to bring Athenodora with me.

*******Alice's POV*******

As the battle started, the heat in my chest began to burn. Maria was here to try to lay claim to my man. A man she had mistreated and tortured. Just seeing her made Jasper nervous. Just her presence made his hair bristle. She still could play her sick mind games on him.

As I watched her make her way across the battlefield, I knew what I wanted to do. What I needed to do.

As soon as she was within range, I launched myself at her.

She didn't see me coming and I crashed into her with enough force to knock us both to the ground. I grabbed her hair and sank my teeth into her shoulder, reveling in the scream that escaped her lips as my venom sank in and began to burn. She tried to pull away, pushing one of her arms against my torso, but I wouldn't let her. I grabbed that hand and brought it to my mouth. I sank my teeth into her palm, knowing that a bite there would hurt like hell. I didn't count on my own strength and as I bit completely through her hand, I was able to remove a chunk of her palm and two of her fingers.

Her shrieks of agony brought me more bloodlust then ever. I wanted to bite her for every mark on my husband's body. I wanted to destroy her slowly as she tried to do to Jasper. I was in control. I yanked her by her hair and brought my free hand to her face. I clawed at her face, leaving angry red lines across her cheek and nose. She tried to return the favor with her free hand, but I saw it coming and moved out of the way, just enough for her to miss.

"Maria," I called to her. "You should never have come back. Jasper will never be yours again. He is mine, only mine forever. Not just because I want him to be, but because he wants to be... and you will die, at my hand, knowing that you lost."

I flipped her over so her face was to the ground and I sat on her back, my hand never leaving her hair.

She growled in frustration, while writhing under me, trying to get free. She swung her left arm back, trying to make contact with me. She missed and I grabbed the arm and ripped it free from the socket, launching it in the general direction of the fire.

She screamed again and again I decide to rub it in.

"You will never touch Jasper again. Not his heart, not his mind and not his body."

I leaned in and sunk my teeth into the back of her neck. She screamed with the burn. I turned slightly to see Jasper fighting and decided I needed to finish Maria off quickly now. I couldn't be selfish and take my time. My family was going to need help too. With that in mind, I decided to finish the witch that had scarred Jasper's life.

"Goodbye, Maria," I said with venom lacing my words. "Rot in Hell!!"

I ripped her head from her body in one movement and stood, my hand still clutching the hair on her now decapitated head. I smiled as I brought it to the fire and tossed it in. The rest of her body could wait until the battle was done.

The wolves seemed to have the newborns in hand and as I looked to where Jasper was last seen, fighting with Santiago. He stood there, tall and proud, meeting my eyes for a second, before launching himself towards me.

"Maria?" he asked, running his hands over my skin, looking for any wounds.

"Gone!" I responded.

He smiled and I asked, "Santiago?"

He nodded his head, softly, confirming Santiago's demise. I ran my hands quickly over his body, ensuring he was unhurt. We looked around the battlefield, to see if there was anywhere we were needed and both of our eyes fixed on Alexi. He stood alone, not attacking anyone, and glared towards Edward and Bella. As my eyes focused on my sister, I noticed her arms wrapped protectively around her children. There was no fear on her face but the look on Edward's face made me concerned.

"Jazz, I think Edward is being controlled by Alexi. We need to help him. Bella won't fight him and if he isn't in control..." I said.

We made our way quickly toward them and were nearly there when Rasputen and Igor suddenly blocked our path. Instead of helping our brother and sister, we were suddenly faced with two strong vampires of our own to beat. I only prayed that Bella and Edward would be okay.

*******Rosalie's POV*******

After taking out a couple of newborns I found myself looking for my family. I saw Bella on the far side of the clearing, and noticed that Edward was nearby. Good she and the babies were completely safe. He would never allow anything to happen to them.

Esme stood to the side of the pyre, and Leah, now in wolf form was between Sam and Jacob, as they tore up a few more of the newborns.

Emmett was nearby fighting in circles with Yvegeni. He was the vampire who could sense attacks and block them before they landed. I worried about my teddy bear husband, but was slag he had experience fighting Edward.

My pixie sister and Jasper were locked in a battle with two more Russians and as I tried to make my way through the throng of bodies towards them, I finally smelled the scent of fresh blood. I looked across the clearing towards where Caius sat with his family. Victoria's hands were covered in blood and she was slowly licking off the sweet substance from herself, taking extra time.

That bitch was going down. Before I took a single step in her direction, I was joined by my four female cousins, Tanya, Kate, Irina and Carmen. They saw the same thing I did and we started to make our way across the field. We were going to make Victoria pay.

*******Bella's POV*******

I heard Charlie's screams pierce the air and smelled his blood.

Sorry, Daddy. I thought to myself.

Edward was still making a slow stalking progress towards us and the gleam in Alexi's eyes told me, it wasn't going to be much longer. I took a step back, hesitantly, before planting my feet. I would not be afraid of Edward.

"I love you,"I mouthed to him.

"I love you, too," he mouthed back, still stalking towards me.

He was under a foot away now, and he stood up straight, towering over me.

Alexi moved in closer, standing under two feet behind Edward. He wanted a close up of Edward destroying us. Edward's strike was like lightening, so fast, I couldn't breathe. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me and tears sprang to my eyes. Edward, my Edward. I cradled our children to me tightly as I watched him tear Alexi apart.

I knew I shouldn't be afraid of him. I knew he would never hurt us.

Alexi's death and dismemberment was over quickly, and before I knew it, Edward had his arms wrapped around me.

"Bella, I love you. I'm sorry if I scared you," he said, while peppering my face with kisses.

"I wasn't scared. I knew, Edward. I knew that you could never hurt us, no matter what, I knew," I said kissing him back.

"It's time Bella. We are going to take down Victoria and Caius. We don't have a lot of time. Come on, Love. I want you close to me," he said grabbing my hand.

I looked around at the other battles, checking to see that my family was alright. Emmett was finishing off Yvegeni with the help of Garrett and Charles. McKenna was grabbing the bits they tore off and flinging them into the fire. Alice and Jasper were tearing the remains of Rasputen and Igor with the help of Carlisle, Esme and Eleazar. A couple of the young wolves were scouring the area for any newborns that might have escaped while Sam, Jacob, Leah and a couple of the others were advancing across the clearing with us. Rosalie, Tanya, Irina, Carmen and Kate were slightly in front of us but Edward cleared his throat and they fell back in line with us. The seven vampires, two halflings and five wolves, must have made an impressive sight to see. I could see Victoria nervously twitching as we approached but Carlisle grabbed her hand. He held Athenodora in his other hand while Mathilda cowered at his feet. He knew that his shield would encompass them all and had no fear of us.

I could smell my father's blood and heart the frantic beating of his heart and I wanted nothing more than to go with him.

Edward squeezed my hand and whispered, "Soon, Love."

We approached until we were five feet away and Caius sneered at us.

"You can't touch us. Mathilda's shield will prevent you from getting any closer. You might as well turn back from where you came and wait. As soon as Aro learns about this day, you and your family will pay," he sneered.

Edward smiled softly, "There will be a payment made today, but not by us."

I watched as the rest of the members of my family came forward. The young wolves had now moved from reconnaissance to garbage detail. They were picking up pieces of vampire and disposing of it. Connor stayed to help.

"Caius, I have Aro on the phone. He was rather shocked that you were here," Carlisle said, holding a small silver cell phone up.

"I do not answer to my brother!" Caius spat.

"That much is obvious, Caius. You answer to nobody but yourself, and now you will face the consequences," Carlisle said, before returning to his near silent conversation with Aro.

"It changes nothing," Caius said. "You can't touch us."

A quick flash of a vision glowed in my eyes momentarily and I smiled.

"Irina," I called. "Would you be so kind as to do the honors and remove Mathilda from her position at Caius' feet."

"It would be my pleasure," Irina called back.

"Don't worry, Love," Caius called to Mathilda. "You know she can't touch you."

Irina walked over, looking at me the whole time. I gently patted Arriel's head, letting her know that Arriel had shared a vision with me. She smiled and walked over, glaring at Caius. When she was within arm's reach of them,she leaned down with one quick movement and yanked Mathilda away from Caius' feet, sending her flying into Emmett and Garrett, who each grabbed one arm, holding her in place.

The fear in Caius' eyes was great and he dropped his wife's and daughter's hands, turning to try to run. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice that the wolves had left our side and had moved behind to block his escape.

"You coward!" Athenodora cried. "You were trying to run, leaving us behind."

"No," Caius argued, but even he knew his actions were obvious.

Athenodora moved from his side and stood on her own, still within our circle.

"You deserve everything you get Caius," she seethed. "My only request is that I get to watch your destruction before I face my own."

"Athenodora, Aro has requested that you return to Volterra with Mathilda. He does not wish any harm on either of you," Carlisle called.

Athenodora bowed her head, but remained motionless.

"Caius," Carlisle said, acknowledging him, "Aro would like to be placed on speaker phone, to address you himself."

"Caius, Brother," Aro spoke through the phone. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I had no choice, Brother," Caius spoke proudly. "They have broken many laws."

"What laws have they broken?" Aro demanded.

"Immortal children!" Caius roared.

"From my understanding, Brother, the children both have beating hearts. That would seem to suggest they are not the demon creatures that you accuse them of being," Aro stated coldly through the phone.

"They protected a human and killed James, a vampire, to do so," Caius screamed.

"We talked about that, Dear Brother," Aro explained again. "The Cullens' laid claim to young Bella as the mate of Edward. They were protecting what was theirs. Again, no crime."

"They destroyed many vampires today. Good Volturi guard, the entire Russian coven, Maria from the southern states, and a host of newborns," Caius screamed, sounding more and more desperate.

"And who brought them together in a pointless battle?" Aro asked, pointedly.

"She's my daughter, Aro. I had to protect her," Caius said, now almost pleadingly.

"No, Caius," Aro answered. "What you did, you did selfishly. The same way you always kept young Victoria from my presence. You didn't want me to sense her power. What you do has always been for one person and one person only and that is you."

"So what now, Brother?" Caius asked. "You cannot order my death. Doing so would be breaking your own laws."

"The laws that you shattered today?" Aro asked, sounding amused. "You want to use those same laws to protect you now?"

"You cannot punish me for breaking laws, which you yourself will break in doing so," Caius said, in outrage.

"But I have no intention of breaking any laws," Aro said.

Caius smiled, thinking he has won.

"You are on speaker phone here in Volterra too, Dear Brother. Marcus has heard this whole conversation as well as the evidence presented against you from the Cullens. We need a 2/3 majority for any death sentence. Since there are two of you, you and your evil excuse for a daughter, I will give my vote first. I vote DEATH, for both of you," Aro said vehemently.

Another voice came on quickly. It was quieter than Aro's loud voice and Caius' evil tone, but there was a certain quiet authority behind it. "It seems the choice is mine, Brother. Fortunately, it is not a hard one. Your conscious disregard for the rules has always been unsettling to me. Your desire for punishment over fact, vengeance over truth, and blood shed over all have been your undoing, Brother. Power has truly gone to your head. Unfortunately you have taken your daughter down with you. My sentence is death for you both," the voice said.

Caius screamed in outrage and Victoria tried to make a dash for it. Unfortunately for her, she ran straight into Leah, Sam and Jacob. As Leah launched her body at Victoria, her teeth came in instant contact with Victoria's skinny white neck. She didn't make a sound.

Caius watched in disbelief and fear as the wolves ripped his daughter apart. He turned and stood tall as the men in our family approached. He did not make the slightest movement as Eleazar grabbed his head. There was a sick screeching noise and some loud cracks as his head was removed from his body.

As soon as it was done, I looked at Edward, begging for his help with one word, "Charlie."

He jumped into the trees without a sound, following the sound of Charlie's erratic heartbeat to find my father. Esme came quickly to my side with Alice and Rosalie as the others moved to clear the remnants of the battle. Carlisle dashed across the field to retrieve his medical bag. I clutched the necklace that Billy had given me for

I heard Edward trying to soothe Charlie, "It's okay, Charlie. We're going to get you out of here. You'll be fine."

I heard as Charlie's heart beat as it stuttered, then nothing.

"DAD! No!!!!" I screamed, launching myself and the twins into the trees.

REVIEW!!!! please :)


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: sorry for the long wait. Thanks to my awesome beta ACEMCKEAN. She has three great stories right now that have me chomping at the bit!!

** The ****Cullen Brothers: **What happens when Bella, Alice and Rose meet the members of a famous group, after winning a contest to meet them. Will there be love? Will everything work out? Will Bella and Edward get their happy ending?

**Marital Bliss?: **Bella and Alice are best friends who are both ready to get married to the men of their dreams- Bella with Jacob, and Alice with Jasper! But what happens when Edward, Bella's former crush and ex-best friend comes back, what will happen?

**The Protectors:** Bella was a rich, spoiled socialite who needed to be protected. Follow the events as they unfold and the quasi-drama that happens when you have our three favorite bodyguards Em, J and E

THESE ARE AWESOME STORIES THAT I LOVE TO READ!!! Well written and oh so yummy!! So read them, and send my girl some luv cuz she ROCKS!!!

I also have another story in the works **ONCE UPON A STORMY NIGHT. **Chapter 4 is posting today!Let me just say it has an M rating for a reason!

ENJOY!!!

Chapter 57

Carlisle's POV

We all heard the sick sounds of Victoria's torment of Charlie. The sick snap of the bone and the scent of his blood. It pained me to have to wait to help him, but we couldn't leave Victoria and Caius long enough to help him.

Edward sprang to the trees at his first opportunity, reaching Charlie in seconds. I dashed for my medical bag and prepared to help him.

I heard Edward soothe Charlie, as he reached him. "It's okay, Charlie. We're going to get you out of here. You'll be fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief, thinking everything would be fine when I heard Charlie's heartbeat grow erratic and finally stop.

Bella screamed, "Dad! No!!!" Then she flung herself, and the twins, into the trees to find him and I dashed along the ground to their location.

"Bella, Love," Edward called. "It's bad. We need to get him down so Carlisle can help him."

"Tell me how to help," she sobbed.

"Can you do this? There is a lot of blood," he told her.

"I can honestly say I have never been more in control of that side of my nature than now," she sniffled.

"Grab his legs. Let's get him down," Edward said, and seconds later they had him on the ground. No more that fifteen seconds had passed since his heart gave out.

As soon as he was on the ground I surveyed the damage. His spine was snapped, meaning he would be paralyzed from the waist down, he had a large gouge taken from his neck, a wound made with a hand.

"Edward," I directed. "Apply pressure to his wound while I begin CPR."

We set to work quickly, needing every ounce of our vampire abilities to save him.

"Bella, if we get a heartbeat, the only way to save him will be to turn him," I told her.

"I can't do that. I can't choose for him. I don't know what he'd want," she said, as the tears streamed down her face.

Esme came quickly and wrapped Bella in a warm embrace as Edward and I worked to restart Charlie's heart.

"What do I do, Esme?" she asked.

"Honey, I can't decide for you," she soothed.

Jake took off into the trees as I worked at a feverish pace trying to get Charlie's heart to restart.

He was back in a minute in human form.

"You have to save him, Bella," he said. "Turn him if you have to, but we can't let it end this way. If he dies then Paul died in vain... and we can't allow that. If you get the opportunity you have to change him."

"Alice, what do you see?" Bella called out.

"I can't, Bella. I can't see anything," Alice responded.

She looked down to Arriel and grabbed her tiny hand. She obviously didn't get an answer from Arriel either.

"Please, Arriel," she asked her.

She looked at Edward, pain evident in her eyes. Finally she understood Edward's point of view.

Just as I was about to give up, just as I was about to say that there was nothing more I could do, Charlie took a deep gasping breath. His heart picked up and began to beat on it's own, weakly.

"Daddy," Bella called, dropping to her knees at his side.

"Bells," he responded in a raspy voice.

"Here, Daddy," she said, placing the wolf necklace in his hand. "Billy sent this to keep you strong."

"Bells, I'm dying. I can feel it," he said, fighting for breath.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Daddy." I cried.

"It's not your fault, My Girl," he told her.

"Charlie, we can save you. Change you, as we are. If that's what you want," I told him.

"Me, a vampire?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy," Bella told him. "We could change you. But only if it's what you want."

"Charlie, you need to decide now. You haven't got much time," I told him, in desperation. His heartbeat was beginning to stutter.

"I want to be there for you, Baby Girl," he said to Bella. "I'm not ready to let you go."

"I love you, Daddy," Bella cried.

"Who's gonna do it?" Esme asked. "Carlisle?"

"I can," I told them. "It's going to hurt like nothing you've ever felt before, Charlie. But in three days, it will be over."

"Three days," he acknowledges weekly. "I can do three days."

Bella moved from his good side so I could get into position. She went to his other side and sat next to Edward, holding Charlie's hand.

"Jacob," I called. "This does not break the treaty right?"

"Of course not. Do it, Doc. Save him," Jacob said silently.

"Thank you, Jake," Bella said.

Charlie closed his eyes, his breathing coming in short pants. His heart started to beat erratically and I knew the time had come.

As I leaned over Charlie, ready to change him, my mind was filled with a vision. A vision of Jace turning Charlie as everyone gathered around. I looked around as everyone stared at little Jace. Obviously, everyone else had the same vision.

Within seconds, all l the wolves and vampires gathered around, even the four outsiders, Charles, McKenna, Athenodora and Mathilda.

Bella handed Jace to me, since it was I who was holding him in the vision. I took my grandson and placed him next to Charlie's neck.

"I love you, Daddy. It will be over soon," Bella said to him.

Jace moved a little, and bit down on the soft flesh of Charlie's neck.

Charlie gasped in shock as the bite pierced his neck. He groaned slightly, and his heart pounded quickly in his chest. Jace moved his head from Charlie's neck and I could see the tiny puncture marks that his tiny teeth had left.

"Bella," I asked her, as I handed Jace back to her. "Do you have a scar from where Jace bit you?"

"No," she answered. "Should I?"

"We all do. It is the one scar we carry to our new lives. Are you sure?" I asked.

She carefully lowered her top some, and touched the flesh at the top of her breast. "I don't see anything. Do you?" she asked.

I examined her flesh quickly and turned to look at Eleazar. "Have you ever seen anything like that, My Friend?" I asked him.

"Never," he said.

"Nor have I," said Athenodora. "And I have lived for thousands of years."

"I don't know what to make of this," I said, as I moved Edward's hand from Charlie's wound, ready to dress it with a gauze wrap.

The wound which had been large and gaping just moments before, was nearly healed.

I stared at Eleazar in shock. I had never seen a mortal wound heal that fast.

Edward, sensing our confusion, pulled Bella into him so that the twins were cuddled between them.

The others now had a chance to revel in the victory we had won. And cheers were raised. Couples found each other, some sharing passionate kisses and others tight embraces. Bella and Edward just stood, foreheads together, just staring into each others' eyes. Somehow looking at them, felt a million times more intimate than viewing the passion filled embrace of Rosalie and Emmett.

There were some, however, that did not celebrate at all. Mathilda and Athenodora milled about, almost uncertain of what to do. Leah, now in human form, sat on a rock and surveyed the battlefield silently. Irina stood off to the side and I noticed for the first time since the battle had ended, that Laurent was not here.

Once I was certain that Charlie was okay, I turned to find Irina. Esme quickly took my place at his side, with Alice falling in on the other side.

Irina was walking slowly across the field towards the fire and I quickly fell into step beside her.

"Where is Laurent?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said calmly, but the sadness in her voice told me she knew more than she let on.

"Let me help you find him," I said to her. "Where is he?"

She looked at me, almost seeming to have missed what I said.

"Irina," I said, forcing her to look at me. "Where is Laurent?"

"On the other side. He is..." she started to say.

"What happened, Irina. Is he injured? Bring me to him so I can see if I can help," I told her.

She led me slowly across the field. I didn't need Edward or Jasper's power to sense the dread in her.

"It's bad, Carlisle," she whispered.

"Don't give up hope until none remains," I told her.

"The wolves might have...." she said, motioning to the young wolves who were on clean up detail. Worried, I guess, that they had disturbed Laurent's remains, making it impossible to piece him back together.

"They knew our scents, Irina. They wouldn't have touched one of us," I soothed.

She nodded in response and lead me to the area where Laurent had gone down. From the moment I arrived, I could tell it was not going to be easy. Shredded, would be a good term to describe Laurent. I motioned for the others to come and help.

They all stopped what they were doing, to help. Esme, who stayed with Charlie, Bella and the not sleeping twins, flitted all over the field. She went between Charlie, Edward, Leah and Irina. Seemingly trying to comfort everyone who might have needed her.

Piecing together Laurent was going to be a slow process, one I wasn't entirely sure would be successful. I would have rather done a five thousand piece jigsaw puzzle blindfolded.

Bella and Edward had made their way over to a small sheltered area, close to Charlie as the twins wanted to eat. Edward had placed himself on the ground against a log and made room for Bella between his knees so she could comfortably feed the twins.

The scattered pieces of Laurent were in a pile and Eleazar and I were working to try to put them together. His head and face were relatively easy, but his torso and extremities were mangled.

"I just found him," Irina said slowly. "I have waited three hundred years for a mate and now I am destined to only have months."

Alice rushed to her side, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Alice," I said to her, knowing that she would know what I wanted. I wanted her to look into Laurent's future.

"I wish I could see!" Alice exclaimed from her position at Irina's side.

Time moved slowly and quickly. All the vampires that had helped in the recovery were now actively trying to piece Laurent together.

Jacob assembled his pack, and I knew without him speaking, what was needing to happen.

I stopped my task and turned to Jacob.

"Thank you, My Friend," I said to him.

"And, I thank you. You had no reason to stay after Bella was safe, but still you did. We need to bring Leah home and do what needs to be done for Paul," he said.

"I understand, Jacob. We have a few needs as well. I would like Bella and the babies to have a place to stay, as well we would like Charlie to awaken in a controlled environment, not on the edge of this field," I said.

"Both are welcome on the reservation. Brady has volunteered his home. It is set apart from anything nearby, and would house both Charlie and Bella with the twins," Jake said. "As well as anyone else that needs to get away from here."

I nodded.

As it turned out, when the wolves departed they took, Bella, the twins, Charlie, who was carried by Edward, Irina, Alice and Athenodora, who insisted on staying for a few days.

I outlined our demand for Athenodora. She may stay, but she was not to touch human blood until she had safely returned to Volterra.

To my surprise she agreed.

Those that stayed at the field had two roles, most were piecing together Laurent, while still others were taking the huge pile of ash, and spreading it. The wolves had taken some back to the reservation for their own purpose.

"Carlisle, do you really think Laurent could survive this?" Esme asked as she stood by my side.

"I can't know for sure... I don't even know if we have all of him," I said.

"Irina needs him," Esme started.

"I know, and I can't bear to see her in pain," I said.

"Laurent surprised me. He was so committed to our lifestyle. He didn't have any pull at all for Charlie, even when his blood was fresh in the air. Considering he wanted Bella as a snack not even a year ago...It was pretty amazing," Jasper added.

My son's gift for reading emotion was most useful.

We sat in silence, working on Laurent. I prayed that Laurent would recover, and not only for Irina.

Athenodora's POV

Two thousand years. That's how long I had been stuck with Caius.

Sadistic. Cruel. Soulless. He was a true monster.

A complete and total animal, worried more about appearance than anything.

He thrived on the pain and misery of others.

Even in feeding... he mangled the human before he ate. His meals always died the most horrific painful deaths.

He couldn't even understand the concept of mercy. Not to another vampire, and especially never to a human.

There were only three good things that he ever did... and two of those were suspect, probably more for his benefit than anyone else's.

The first was almost a thousand years ago. He forbid Aro from touching me. Protecting me from his mind reading abilities. Giving me privacy of mind, at the very least, he had said. In all honesty, I think he did it more for him, because he wanted to confess, no to revel in, his misdeeds. And there was no way he wanted Aro to know about all of that.

Then there was Victoria, four hundred years ago. He had found her as a small child, alone, and decided that we would raise her. The one thing that I had always regretted was my inability to be a mother. I believed at the time that Caius had made this 'sacrifice' for me, to make me happy. I always wondered about how she happened to be alone, when she was still in diapers no less. After she was changed, at age 21, she was taken from me. I think he knew something of her gift and was trying to exploit it. At the time I was just happy to be a mother. Of course over the years I watched first Caius, then James poison her mind, turning her into a pawn for their evil games.

The third was his death. I was finally free.

I had heard whisperings in Volterra for many years about Carlisle Cullen and his group of vampires that refused our traditional diet. I had always been intrigued by his choice of diet as I grew tired of the constant parade of humans that we needed to feed. Not that anyone was aware, but I had taken to feeding infrequently, once every two months or so, as I just didn't have the stomach for it anymore.

Maybe I could go vegetarian.

I was slightly disturbed by Aro summoning me to return to Volterra. That man was almost as insane as Caius. I was certain he wanted me for information. Once he saw all that I knew about Caius' activities, he was certain to have me killed.

And he would do it to. Aro was truly no better than Caius, maybe a little more humane.

He was the one responsible for Didyme's death after all.

Didyme, my true sister, in both human and vampire life. I wonder what excuse Aro and Caius gave Marcus for her death. All I knew is9was) that I was forbidden to speak of it by Caius and for more than five hundred years I kept that secret.

Didyme and Marcus were true mates, soul mates. And it was for that reason that I had initially stayed with Caius. I couldn't bear to part with my sister. But she was stolen from me by Aro, with the support of Caius. Marcus barely spoke at all after her death, and never smiled. Five hundred years of heart ache.

Didyme had convinced Marcus to leave Volterra, to travel the world and experience life. She hated Caius and Aro with a passion. She wanted happiness. She wanted love... and Marcus was going to do it. They had everything planned. She confessed it to me one night, just before Marcus went on a mission to Africa, to quell a vampire uprising. It was to have been his last mission.

When he returned they were going to leave. To tour the world.

How Aro and Caius got wind of the plan was beyond me.

One night, as I was sitting in my chambers with Sulpicia, Aro's mate, we heard Didyme's screams. We both ran from our rooms to the main hall. Aro stood over Didyme, with his small flame thrower in his hand.

Aro ordered Sulpicia away. She looked at me in horror, but turned on her heel, leaving me there.

I begged Aro and Caius to let her go. They both laughed. I begged them to kill me too. They refused. My sister was screaming in pain as Aro burned her. I tried to attack Aro, to make him stop the torture, but Caius held me firmly in his hands. I was powerless. Didyme refused to tell them the plans she and Marcus had made. She refused to allow Aro to touch her. She died, a little at a time. I watched, powerless.

Marcus' grief has not dimmed in all that time. He never smiled. His soul was ripped to shreds and I was forbidden to tell him. I watched as he was comforted by his sadistic murderous brothers and I shut my mouth.

Even Sulpicia refused to acknowledge what happened.

Now that I was free of Caius, I had no desire to return to Volterra. I would simply be trading Caius' control over me for Aro's.

I wanted freedom... and now, now that Caius was gone, I would have it.

Even if I had to blackmail Aro.

I was interrupted from my musings by Edward, the father of the half vampire babies.

"Too dangerous," he said.

"What's too dangerous?" I asked.

"Blackmail," he said quietly.

I stared at him in disbelief. How could he have known anything about that? Was he a mind-reader?

"Yup," he said, quietly.

That didn't explain how he could read my mind. I had certainly never touched him. How could he know?

"I am both more powerful than Aro, and more limited," he said.

"Explain," I said out loud.

"Aro's gift is more powerful because he can see every thought you've ever had. I am limited to what is in your mind at the time. I am more powerful because I do not need physical contact, proximity is enough," he explained.

Oh, shit!!!

"What are you going to do?" I asked him, afraid that he would say something to Aro.

"Aro is no friend of mine. He and Carlisle may be close... but I have seen too much to believe that he is a good guy," Edward said.

"Does he know about the babies?" I asked.

"Apparently, Carlisle mentioned them during the conversation about Caius and Victoria," he said, obviously not impressed that Aro knew about them.

"So these are your biological children?" I asked, my curiosity finally getting the best of me.

"Yes," he said. "Bella was my mate before she was turned. They were conceived and born while she was human."

"Amazing! And how did you manage? I mean intimacy with a human has to be difficult," I said. "If the human is to live when it's done that is."

He growled under his breath before answering.

"Love," I answered.

"And her transformation?" I asked.

"My son transformed her within an hour of his birth," he answered.

"Wow, that must have been difficult to watch," I said.

Again with the growl. His mate answered instead.

"Due to a misunderstanding, it was just the babies and I," she said, squeezing his hand.

"It must drive you nuts to have a mate that can read your mind. Absolutely no privacy," I shuttered at the thought.

"He can't read my mind," she said.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Mental shield," she answered.

These Cullens were a talented bunch.

"You don't know the half of it," Edward said.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"The twins each have extra talents, as well as Bella, myself, Jasper and Alice," Edward explained.

"Which is why Caius was so threatened by your coven," I said.

"We aren't a coven. We are a family," Bella said.

"Explain," I said again.

"Covens are together for convenience. We are together because we want to be. We choose to be together," Edward said. "We truly love each member of our family."

"So Chelsea would not be able to affect your relationships then... if they are based on love rather than convenience," I said.

"That is what Carlisle believes," Edward said. "Not that it has been tested."

"But our family and friends showed their stuff today, coming up against all that Caius threw at us," Bella said.

"I would do the same for any of them... wolf or vampire," Edward added.

"What are these wolves?" I asked.

The wolves truly intrigued me. I had been witness to many werewolves over the years but had never met any who could be in proximity with each other, let alone work in conjunction with vampires. Not only that these wolves phased at will.

"We are not true werewolves, but shape shifters," Jacob said, suddenly joining the conversation. "It is only by chance that we took the form of wolves."

"Thank you," I said to him.

"So are you, like, vampire royalty or something?" he asked.

"I guess that would have been how I was thought of by most, although it is not a role I desired or sought," I said.

"So it was handed down to you?" he asked, I guess trying to understand.

"It was claimed over a millennia ago by my... by Caius and his two brothers. As their wives, we were treated as royalty. Didyme, my sister, and I never wanted that. We were born to a simple family. Raised to work for what we wanted and to take only what we earned. That has not been a life I have lived in too many years and I long for a simple life. I don't truly ask much," I said.

"So, if you could, what would you hope for or wish?" Bella asked me.

"A simple life. No uncomfortable clothes and doing things simply because they are expected of me. I want to choose what to do, what to wear, and where to go. I want to have a mate, a soul mate, that loves and respects me, one who sees me as an equal. I don't want people to bow or cower in my presence. I don't want to take or to watch another human life taken. Of that, I have seen too much," I said.

"So you are willing to try the 'vegetarian' diet?" Bella asked.

"I have not hungered for human blood in centuries. I have simply fed when absolutely necessary and in the most humane way possible. Watching throngs of people being led to a painful terrifying death, over and over again, has horrified me. If I had known more than rumor of your family, I would have tried it sooner," I said.

"So, Edward, how is it that you met your mate?" I asked. "I mean, how did you come to meet a human?"

He explained that his family kept up permanent residences for long periods of time. Fitting themselves into the community and mingling with humans.

"Although, Bella is the first person that didn't have a natural fear of what we were," Edward said.

"Very brave," I said with a nod.

Sooner than I imagined, we arrived at a rocky beach. The waves crashed against the rocks and I could smell others nearby. Humans.

They did not hold any appeal for me. Well not in the food sense anyways. But, this would truly be my first time meeting a human that was not destined to be a meal, other than my daughter, who I met as a tiny baby. Children didn't truly have enough blood to be appetizing until they reached puberty, and by the time Victoria was there, we were desensitized to her.

"For the sake of our friends, I ask that you stay near me while we are here. I do not wish you any harm, but if you so much as think a threatening thought about those I consider friends, I will tear your head from your body without a second thought," Edward said, not in a menacing tone, but I knew he was serious.

"I have no intention of offending your friends, nor having them for dinner," I assured him.

"Then we should have no issue," he said.

It looked like I was going to deal with a lot of firsts during my stay with the Cullens, and I couldn't help but to be excited by that fact. It is not often that a two thousand year old vampire does anything for the first time.

ARO's POV

I almost did a happy dance when I hung up the phone after my conversation with Carlisle Cullen.

Caius was dead. I had been trying to accomplish this for years.

Athenodora would be returning to Volterra with Mathilda soon, not that either woman would live long, I just wanted to get my hands on their memories before they were destroyed.

Carlisle's coven was becoming an issue for me though. He had three gifted vampires in his coven, as well as two human/vampire hybrids that may be talented too, and their newborn mother. They were uncommon in our world, but there were a few in existence in South America. They were generally no more dangerous than regular vampires, but one could never be positive.

I needed to be certain that Athenodora was returned to Volterra and that she hadn't shared any of her knowledge with the Cullens. I also wanted to be sure that the tiny Cullen twins and their newborn mother were not gifted. It would not do to have them have too many gifted vampires on their side.

I would not stand for that.

I decided to assemble a visiting party to ensure Athenodora's compliance and to ascertain that the Cullens were not too powerful.

Now the only question was who to bring. I would need to bring a strong team, in case the Cullens needed to be dealt with, but I didn't want an all out war.

I would decide tonight... and we'd leave in the morning.

I was going to visit Forks, Washington.


	58. Chapter 58

AN: I am so sorry this has taken so long. Between me being sick and my computer being sick..... Not betaed as I was in a hurry to get this to you! I promise I won't be so long again.

CHAPTER 58

**Jake's POV**

Returning to the Res was surreal.

We had battled and won. No more brothers were lost and a secret was shared, unintentionally.

Leah was pregnant.

I watched as my brothers circled Leah. Protecting her from anything and everything.

We all knew what we'd need to face when we got back, the reality of Paul's death.

Our brother was not coming back.

Paul.

He may have been the most ornery of my brothers, but he was still my brother, and I felt his loss intensely.

But Leah, Leah didn't deserve this.

I have to say, during the battle I was angry at Bella.

She knew about Leah's pregnancy, and she knew we would have never allowed her to be there if we knew she was pregnant.

Bella had tricked us into allowing Leah to come. And when Leah phased, we all saw that she was pregnant and we knew her presence was premeditated.

Bella was wrong to decide for us. It should have been our call.

Even if the pregnancy was only confirmed by Arriel. Bella knew. She should have protected Leah and her baby. She should have told us so we could have protected her.

Thank God, that Leah was okay.

I guess it would be, Thank Arriel. She was the one who saw that it would all be okay.

And I guess it was Arriel's visions that guided Bella's judgement.

And I can't blame Arriel, after all she's... she's my....my... uh oh... keep my thoughts clear... mind reader present.

New direction....

So Leah was going to be a Mommy.

This was unprecedented.

Granted, everything about Leah was.

She's the first female wolf.

A double imprint. Paul for Leah and Leah for Paul.

Frozen in time, so she thought.

She was so worried about being a genetic dead end since her girl stuff didn't happen after she phased the first time. Not that I knew the details, nor did I want them.

I guess she was wrong.

We'd have to talk to the elders. And maybe the vamp doctor.

Lots to think about.

I listened intently to the new vamp that was accompanying us back to the Res. Some sort of vampire royalty apparently.

I wasn't impressed.

All I knew is that she was a red-eyed vamp. A human eater.

I'll give her the benefit of the doubt for now, because she says she wants nothing more to do with that life.

Bringing her back to the Res could be a mistake but, between the mind reader and the pack, we'd make sure everyone was safe.

She would not hunt a human while she was on our turf. She would either eat animals or go hungry until she goes back to Italy.

We had important things we needed to deal with now.

We had to present the ashes to the elders and to confirm for them that there were no further casualties.

We had to get the vamps to Brady's house. Maybe Leah would stay there too.

We needed to figure out how to explain Paul's death to the rest of the tribe. Not everyone knew about the wolves.

My brothers and I agreed, we wanted him to be known as a hero.

Leah needed that, and so would their baby.

How to explain his death?

Maybe my dad would know.

I dispatched some of the younger guys to bring the elders to Brady's house. I wanted to be near the queen lady to be sure everyone was safe. I don't know why, but I didn't trust her.

"Edward, we're approaching Brady's house. This is where you guys will stay," I told the mind reader.

"Thank you, Jacob. Is it okay if we go with you, to see the elders first? Carlisle wanted us to be sure to follow proper customs," he said.

"They will come here. Nathan and Brady have gone to fetch them," I said.

"Athenodora, I would prefer is you were to wait inside while the elders are here," Edward said.

"I understand," Athenodora said softly.

"Irina and I will stay with her," the little dark haired future seer said.

"I do not need guards," Athenodora said, seeming like she was offended.

"I did not offer to stay to guard you. The humans that are coming here know what we are, but we are traditionally enemies of the wolves, and if I lower the number of us that they need to confront, it will be easier for them," the short one said.

"The humans know?" Athenodora asked. "That's awful. It is a certain death from our kind. Aro. Aro will...."

"Who is this Aro and what will he do?" I asked, perceiving a threat from this vamp.

"Jacob, Athenodora, allow me to illuminate," the short pixie one said. "Secrecy is our biggest rule. We cannot allow humans to know of our existence without harm coming to both the humans, and the vampire or vampires responsible for their knowledge. Now Athenodora, the humans that are meeting us here now, are descendants of the wolf. Shape shifters. They have as much need for secrecy as we do, maybe more. They pose no threat of exposure of our world."

"I see," Athenodora said, quietly, obviously considering the statement.

"And Aro is the head leech?" I asked.

"Aro was one of three brothers who rule our world," Alice started explaining. "There are now two, Aro and Marcus. Caius, whom I'm certain you remember, was the third brother. Aro has always been the spokesman for the three. He is very charismatic and controlling."

"And pure evil," Athenodora added. "He has no more conscience than Caius had.... he's just better at hiding his evil intentions."

"But he poses no threat here?" I asked.

"Not at this time, but you can never be certain with Aro," Athenodora stated.

I didn't like the sound of this Aro guy.

Irina, Alice and Athenodora made their way into the house. Bella, with the babies snuggled against her and Edward, holding Charlie as if he were as light as a feather stood out front, waiting for the elder's to arrive. Leah made her way to Bella's side. I don't know if she was seeking comfort from Bella or seeking distance from us.

None of us had spoken bout the big pink elephant that hung over all of our heads.

I could hear the sound of cars approaching and I knew that the elders would be here in just a moment.

Leah took a deep breath and leaned her head on Bella's shoulder.

Apparently her hatred of all things vampire had ended.

**Billy's POV**

Being old and crippled sucks.

I felt so helpless as I sent my only son off to fight against an unknown number of vampires. Not to mention the other boys from our tribe... and Leah.

I was so proud of our boys, all of them.

Jacob, who took his role as Alpha very seriously. After a little bit of a rocky start he took to his role of Alpha Protector so well. No father could possibly be as proud as I was. Raising him for the last eight years without his mother had been difficult. I lost the use of my legs in the same accident that took her life and Jacob went from being a nine year old boy to being a care giver for a cripple. The boy never complained.

Sam, our first wolf. He had a crappy start. His alcoholic father abandoned him and his mother when he was a baby and, although he stayed in the area, he never acknowledged Sam again. He was instrumental in training all our boys, yet stood aside willingly when Jacob decided to take his rightful place. His imprint story nearly killed him, or had him killed. Having to break Leah's heart with Emily, her cousin and best friend, was painful for both of them, and not being able to explain it to her was pure torture.

Jared, steady, rock solid Jared. His mother gave him such a hard time about his late night activities that the council decided that he could tell her. He decided not to. He said that it wasn't worth the risk just to get her to stop hassling him. Kim, his imprint, had been a friend of his for years and he never had a single romantic feeling for her in all that time, until he phased.

Quil, the quiet boy. Never said a word, probably couldn't with six older sisters. He took to being a wolf so well. He could control phasing the first day and never looked back. Poor boy was stunned to have imprinted... especially when he realized his imprint was only two years old. He was seriously stressed over the matter until we were able to tell him that imprinting was not always a romantic love like it was for Sam and Emily, or Jared and Kim. For now, all imprinting means to him is a lot of nights providing free babysitting for Claire's parents and a little girl who thinks the sun rises and sets on .

Embry, nicest kid. Respectful, quiet, and loyal. He wasn't 'Quileute' but part of the 'Makah' tribe. He showed up about three years ago with his mother so she could teach at the school, but he fit right in with our boys. Jacob, Quil and Embry were inseparable. When he started showing signs of phasing it took the elders of our tribe by surprise, some more than others.

Although none of the other boys questioned us out loud, we knew they did, at least internally. He never knew who is father was and neither did they. They just knew of that there were four possibilities, all men who were married at the time. Me, Quil Aterra Sr, Sam Uley Sr., or Harry Clearwater.

I knew that everyone silently hoped it was Sam Uley Sr.

I knew it wasn't.

Harry had confessed his drunken mistake to me right after Embry phased for the first time. He confessed to his wife and to me, but we all decided that the knowledge of his parenthood would destroy too many lives.

The silent question was a better option than a firm answer.

Nathan, silent, steady, dependable, with a firecracker sense of humor. As a wolf, he was sleek and speedy. When a howl was sent out, he was always first to respond. His imprint was a young lady from Port Angeles named Katrina. As soon as she turned eighteen, she moved up here and in with Nathan.

Paul, that boy had a chip off his shoulder. Even as a kid he was mean. He was a class A bully. No soft side. When he phased the first time, it took him a week to calm down enough to phase back. He didn't have a single redeeming quality until Leah phased the first time and he found his imprint.

Leah, Harry's only daughter. She stunned the hell out of us all when she ran out of the room and phased after Sam and Emily's wedding. Nobody expected it. Never before had there been a female wolf. Sam, who had helped all the other wolves after their first phase was completely hogtied by this one. Leah and Sam had been together for two years. A real couple until Sam phased and he imprinted on her cousin. Leah was incredibly bitter after that. Harsh and unsmiling. She didn't know about phasing or imprinting, as it is against the law to share with someone who is not an imprint, on council or phasing themselves.

Paul was finally the one to get her to calm down and within a day, we met the softer side of both of them. The double imprint, the ultimate bond. I know that everyone was worried about her now that he was gone. How does someone go on when their reason for living is gone. Our history showed that imprints usually died within a year of the death of their mate. I prayed that this wouldn't be Leah's fate.

Colin and Brady, identical twins with two very different personalities. Brady was a go getter, moved out the minute he turned eighteen and did everything for himself. Independent and strong. Colin, on the other hand, was so laid back. He stayed at home to take care of the family as best he could. Both great wolves. Neither had imprinted, yet.

Seth, our youngest wolf. Eager to please, great skills, friendly to a fault. He phased at fifteen, young compared to the rest. The youngest child of Harry and Sue Clearwater, younger brother of Leah. He had not imprinted yet.

I knew that the battle would not be easy but I was surprised at how well our protectors had accepted working with the golden eyes and their friends. I think most of that had to do with Isabella Swan.

Little Bella, how sad it made me when I heard she was a vampire. I had never wished that fate upon her and yet she accepted it and flourished. She was beautiful and graceful, like she was born to be a vampire. Her two babies were precious and completely new to me. Vampire-Human crossbreeds.

Jacob doesn't think I know what the girl is. He doesn't think I see. He has imprinted on the tiny girl. Though I can't say I am thrilled, I know it is as it was meant to be. I only wonder how her parents will take it.

The question of how to honor Paul weighs heavily on my mind. How can we honor one of our heroes when most of our people do not know him as any more than an angry young man? What heroic deed can we say he has done to merit the funeral ceremony he deserves?

I was thrilled to hear that the battle resulted in no more loss for our tribe but the question of honor weighed on my mind.

Harry, Sue, Sarah Uley and I, made our way to meet the protectors and some of their vampire allies at Brady's house near the edge of the reserve. I was warned that a new red eyed vampire would be with them and that my friend, my best friend since childhood, was with them, in the midst of his transformation.

Try as they may, and the boys assured me that Carlisle Cullen really did try, Charlie Swan was becoming a vampire. The thought pained me greatly and, although I couldn't be his friend as I once was, I hoped that he would be as controlled as Isabella was. Maybe we could still see each other... somehow.

As we pulled up to Brady's house in Harry's old truck, I could see all our boys. I would love to say that I looked at them all to make sure they were all okay, but that would be a lie. My eyes locked on my son, my boy, Jacob. He was in one piece... no injuries and for that I would be eternally grateful. He was my youngest child and the one that reminded me most of his mother.

I reluctantly pulled my eyes from him to focus on the rest of the group. The boys were all standing around, slightly tense. Bella and Edward were the only two vampires in sight. They stood beside each other, Bella had the twins in her arms, and Edward had Charlie in his. The sight of my old friend looking so broken was heartbreaking but the most heart stopping sight was that of Leah Clearwater standing beside Bella, her head resting on the young vampire mother's shoulder.

Leah hated what she was, more than anyone. She hated being a wolf. She blamed her conversion on vampires and on the Cullens in particular. It wasn't until she and Paul imprinted that she was even tolerable to be around. I worried that the loss of Paul would send her back to that stage, and I know her parents were both worried.

As soon as our truck pulled into the drive, Jacob was there to help me out. He pulled my chair out of the back and opened the door to help me out. As soon as he helped me into my chair, I grabbed him in my arms and hugged him with all the strength that I possessed.

"My son," I tried to say in a strong voice, but emotion and age made it sound like a strangled moan.

He didn't say anything, but he also didn't try to make me let go.

Sarah grabbed Sam in a fierce hug and settled into a short whispered conversation. Harry and Sue made their way to Leah and Seth. Seth went to them willingly but Leah stayed where she was with her head on Bella's shoulder.

As I let go of Jake I motioned for him to take me to Charlie.

"Edward," I said, acknowledging the vampire that held my friend.

"Billy, I know that you know this already but there was no other way. He chose this with full knowledge," Edward said.

"I am thankful that you saved him. He is too good a man to be taken from this world. He has a heart bigger than any other I have ever met and a gift for justice. I hope those follow him into his new life," I said.

"Carlisle believes that those of us with gifts in this life had those abilities as a human but they are just magnified," Edward said. "Bella was the first person that Carlisle truly knew as a human before they were changed and as far as we can tell it is true."

"Bella's heart and compassion have certainly followed her into this life," I agreed.

"Fine, Guys!" Bella added with a small smile. "Just talk like I'm not here."

"Sorry, Love," Edward said.

"Sorry, Bella. It was not my intent to disrespect you. It's just that everything I have ever learned about newborn vampires seems to be faulty," I said.

"Not true," said the small pixie vampire, joining us silently from the house. "Bella is special."

"That she is," Edward agreed.

"Let me take Charlie to somewhere more comfortable," Alice said.

Edward was about to agree but I had to interrupt and make a fool of myself.

"Why don't you let one of the boys do it. You're such a little thing," I said.

"Who could lift Charlie with little or no effort," she added. "Thanks for your concern Billy, but I really am very strong and will have no issue with it."

"Sorry," I mumbled going red.

"Hard to get used to Dad. That little girl is strong and fast. Nothing delicate or fragile about her," Jake said.

Edward placed Charlie's six foot tall body into Alice's tiny arms and she carried his two hundred pound frame into the house as though he weighed nothing. Now that his arms were empty, Edward quickly wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Leah," I acknowledged the young girl who clung to Bella.

"Hey, Billy," Leah said sadly.

"Leah has something she needs to say," Seth said rather loudly from his position at his parents' side.

"Seth," Bella said. "Have a little tact!"

"He's right, Bella. I need to say it," Leah said softly.

"I'm pregnant," she said. "I'm going to have a baby that Paul will never meet. He will never get a chance..."

Shock! That was the first emotion that registered. Harry Clearwater stood absolutely frozen but Sue moved quickly to her daughter's side. She pulled Leah into her arm's and Bella and the twins with her since she wouldn't budge away from Bella.

Leah sobbed into her mother's shoulder while Sue soothed and calmed her.

"It's okay," she crooned to her daughter. "We'll make this okay."

Strangely enough I knew it would be okay. Not just for Leah, but for the pack, and for our vampire allies as well. Things would be different but I knew whatever adversities we faced, we would face them together.

The Quileutes and the Cullens.... Werewolves and vampires... standing as one and fighting for what's right.


	59. Chapter 59

Ch POV -

Burning! Insane incessant burning... And I felt like I was trapped in some warped dimension of the Twilight Zone. What the hell happened to my normal, average, boring life?

In that life Werewolves were a thing of nightmares.

Vampires wore black capes and had big white fangs.

I missed that life.

I was trapped in my body, unable to move, unable to scream. I was unable to beg someone, anyone, to just kill me and end my torture. I heard noises around me, but they were muffled and jumbled.

I felt myself being lifted and moved but there was not a damn thing I could do about it. I, Charlie Swan, did not like to be carried. I did not like to be weak and here I was being lifted like a child.... I am  
the damn police chief... Or at least I was.

Now that I was on my way to becoming a vampire, I guess that part of my life was over. I liked being Chief of Police. I liked keeping those around me safe.

Safe.

Like I kept Isabella safe.

Seriously! How had I missed the thing with the Cullens?

How did I not know that my daughter was dating a vampire? How did I miss the fact that my best friend's kid turned into a giant wolf?

"Great job protecting your kid, Charlie," I thought to myself. "She dated one monster and was best friends with another."

I should have known.

I should have seen.

Were there witches and unicorns too?

How could I have missed this?

Amazingly, all the pain didn't stop my brain from running a million miles an hour.

I thought about Billy's insistence that I not allow Bella to date the Cullen boy, that he was dangerous. Yet, he didn't seem to have an issue with her hanging out with his son the werewolf. I had seen what  
werewolves can do, my poor police car was evidence of that when Paul lost his shape in my car, tearing it to shreds.

He was trying to come to my rescue when the redheaded vamp grabbed me, yet I got a front row seat to his death.

I can't lie to myself and say that Paul was a nice guy. In fact, he was downright mean and nasty. He did die trying to save me and for that I will forever be in his family's debt.

My choice... Never thought that I'd have to make a choice like that.

Charlie behind door number one, we have.... DEATH.

And behind door number two, we have... BURNING TO A CRISP, MAKING YOU WISH FOR DEATH.

Why the hell did I choose door number two again?

My pain induced brain was suddenly struggling for an answer.

Then I saw it.

The eyes... First the chocolate brown eyes of my baby girl when I held her for the first time.

I remember asking Dr. Gerandy why she didn't have blue eyes like all babies did. He laughed and told me that she was her father's daughter. And she was.

Daddy's little girl.

That's why I did this. Losing Isabella when he mother took her as an infant nearly killed me. I could handle the fact that Renee left. But my little girl, my little brown eyed baby. I spent so long lamenting over  
everything I missed.

She was only seven months old when Renee had decided she had had enough of Forks. She was sitting on her own and she was so close to crawling. I never got to see that. The next time I saw her she was running  
everywhere. I missed her first word, her first time crawling, her first steps. I missed birthdays and school plays. I missed her first day of school and putting a band-aid on her first skinned knee. I never got to teach her how to ride a bike or even how to drive.

And I was hurt. Never angry, because that wasn't me, but hurt. I had to hear her say 'Daddy' across a phone line. I had to see her first steps in a picture that Renee sent. When I was finally able to spend some  
time with her, we were strangers. I didn't know anything about her. I didn't know her favorite color or who her best friend was. I didn't know when she went on her first date or which boy I needed to put the  
fear of death into because he broke her heart.

When she finally moved in with me I was ecstatic. I was finally going to get a chance to know my baby girl.... Only I didn't know how.

I buried myself in work, sports and fishing like I always did because I didn't know how to talk to my little girl. I never knew what to say. My pride got in the way. I didn't want to look weak. I didn't want to  
feel stupid and most of all I didn't want to be rejected by my little girl so I waited.

What was I waiting for?

I couldn't even answer that question.

I truly couldn't say.

Then she was gone again.

And I was worried and hurt and scared. Renee and Phil came from Florida to help in the search. Billy and the boys from LaPush helped too. APBs out everywhere and no sign of her.

Renee was angry and blamed me.

Hell I blamed me.

I had let my little girl down. I wasn't what she wanted and needed.

She was just gone.

Now I had the facts, well at least most of them, and I didn't feel any better.

My girl had been pregnant and alone, due to some mix up with the Cullens, which I would get to the bottom of. She was stuck in the middle of fantasy run amuck and she was alone. Never should have happened.  
Somehow, she couldn't talk to them and I made it so she was unable to talk to me.

I was so rigid that she couldn't come to her dad for help.

She couldn't trust me enough to say, "Hey Dad, my boyfriend is a vampire and he knocked me up, I think I need your help."

When I think of it that way I kind of understand.

I probably would have sent her for psychiatric observation.

My baby girl. I would burn for her forever if it meant I didn't miss anything else. And from what I understand, I have an eternity to make up for the years I missed. And with my grandchildren, I wouldn't miss  
a thing.

BPOV

My dad was going to be a vampire.

His transformation seemed to be following along the same lines as mine, at least as far as Carlisle could figure.

Carlisle and the others returned to the reserve with Laurent, who was in one piece, but he had not regained consciousness.

With vampires, there is no heart beat or respiration rate to let us know if he would be okay. Nobody had ever seen destruction of that magnitude on everyone before, and there was no way of knowing if he would ever  
regain consciousness, or if he did if he would be the same.

The mood on the reserve was somber to say the least. News of Paul's death had gotten round. The official story concocted by Carlisle and the elders was that he died in trying to save my father from a bear attack.

Jasper and Emmett were sent out to Goat Rocks to bring back a big nasty Grizzly so that when the hunters on the reserve and in the town felt the need to hunt down the culprit, there was one to be found.

My dad's car was found, and blood evidence was planted so it looked like my father was attacked at his favorite fishing hole. Pieces of his uniform and his fishing gear was left as evidence. Of course his body  
would never be found.

Other than the 'death' of their beloved police chief, the residents of Forks remained largely unaffected by the war that was waged in their vicinity.

Renee and Phil were on their way to Forks to deal with Charlie's death and funeral, while the whole village of LaPush was planning a fitting funeral for their hero. Leah was a mess and spent most of her time  
with her parents and Paul's. Paul's parents were aware of his wolf status and knew the truth about their son's death and about Leah's pregnancy.

I truly expected Charlie to have a quick transformation like mine, but at the end of the second day, he still hadn't moved or spoken, and his heart seemed no closer to beating it's final beat.

This led to many discussions amongst the gathered vampires as to my quick transformation.

"Why is Charlie's transformation taking so long?" Rosalie asked.

"I assumed his transformation would be like mine. What would be different?" I asked.

"This is all just supposition, but maybe it is the location of the bite," Eleazar commented.

"A bite to the jugular should be just as fast, if not faster than a bite to the chest," Carlisle answered.

"So then, what do you think, Brother?" Eleazar asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the pregnancy," Carlisle said. "Bella supported them in utero, maybe she was changed slowly due to the pregnancy and Jace's bite completed the process."

"I suppose there is no way to be sure. I was certain the quick transformation and then incredible control shown by Bella was another gift of his. Maybe I was mistaken, and it's her gift," Eleazar said.

"Is it a gift or maybe just the product of her preparation," Carlisle asked. "She knew what to expect in this life and we haven't seen someone prepared like that."

"What about the humans that the Volturi keep around. They are prepared before they are changed," Jasper argued.

"They are prepared to be monsters. Real monsters," Athenodora spat out.

"True," Eleazar said. "They expect to be blood thirsty. They expect to have no regard for human life."

"But Charlie won't have that. What about the twins?" Edward asked, pulling himself in tighter to me as I snuggled our sleeping children.

"I can assure you that the twins are in no more danger than the wolves. They don't smell remotely appetizing and even if they did they are far too small to be satisfying," Athenodora said, speaking as though she  
were talking about the weather.

"And the humans in the area? Are they tempting to you? Would they be satisfying?" Rosalie sneered at Athenodora. To say my blonde sister was not her biggest fan was a major understatement.

"Actually I have never been tempted by human blood, or any blood. Not to say I haven't been partaking in it, but since Carlisle's first visit to Volterra, all those years ago, I have been disenchanted with the idea  
of it. Caius and I had many fights about it, which culminated in our adoption of Victoria. I thought Caius was trying to appease me and that Victoria was a gift to me, that he finally acknowledged my desire to be a mother," she said, her voice actually showing emotion.

"It wasn't?" I asked her.

"Hardly! Caius knew that Victoria would be talented. Since Chelsea works more for Aro, he had no way to build his own army, something he desperately wanted. He had no real charisma, like Aro, therefore, no way to affect people's loyalty... So he started with a child, someone he could force to be loyal to him," she seethed.

"Was there ever any good in him?" I asked.

"Never!! Al least not in all the years I have known him. I have never seen him show kindness without an ulterior motive. I honestly think Volterra will be better off without him... As long as Aro keeps himself in  
check," she said.

"Are you going back to Volterra?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't want to... But I don't know where else to go. Since I was created I have always been 'taken care of', so to speak," she said.

"When were you created?" Carlisle asked quickly, before his look turned to one of chagrin.

"You aren't supposed to ask a woman her age, Carlisle Cullen," Athenodora answered before laughing a bit. Seeing a smile on her face certainly improved her look. She was beautiful, as all vampires are, but there  
was a more etherial quality about her.

"I don't know when I was truly born. Years had little meaning in those days, you see. I was one of three daughters of a man the world knew as King Herod," she started.

"Herod?" Carlisle asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"The Herod?" Carlisle asked again.

"You mean the persecutor of Jesus at the time of his death?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

"He was my half brother," she said with marginal distaste.

"So your father was Herod the great?" he confirmed.

"Yes... But he was far from great. He was a crazed man. My mother, Pallas, sent my sisters and I away to try to protect us, shortly before she was executed. We were found by three wandering nomadic vampires. They  
killed and fed from our guard. The screaming from the men was horrific and my sisters and I huddled together in fear. Finally three pale skinned, red eyed men stood before us. My sister, Didyme, stood, pulling us behind her and in her bravest voice she told the men that they should not harm us as we were princesses," she said.

"So you were there at the time of Jesus' birth?" Carlisle said.

"Yes," she answered. "When my maniacal father killed all the babies to avoid the prophesy of a true king of the Jews."

"So it is all true!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Well I can vouch for the star, and for the men from the East looking for the child. I can also vouch for the crazed actions of my brother in regards to John the Baptist and Jesus of Nazareth, although not  
completely first hand," she said. "I cannot however vouch for the virgin birth as I wasn't there at conception."

"Amazing," Carlisle said. "Go on with your story."

"Well anyways, we were terrified but when the men heard we were princesses, their demeanor changed. Caius and Aro were adamant that we should be changed, although we had no clue what that meant. Marcus was truly smitten with our sister Didyme. I suppose any woman who would stand up to three vampires must have earned his respect. When he saw her emotional tie to us, he fell in love, or at least that's what he said.  
Marcus insisted that we be treated well and brought us to their home. He agreed that we should be changed but wanted Didyme to make that choice herself. Sulpicia and I would not even speak to Aro and Caius,  
who were murderers as far as we were concerned. Didyme, however, fell completely in love with Marcus. His sweet and kind ways won her over and she asked to be changes so that she could spend eternity with him.  
We were told that we had to be changed as well or killed on the spot. We agreed to be changed," she said.

"Incredible," Carlisle whispered, reverently.

"So we were changed, and we stayed in the area for the next thirty or so years, leaving shortly after Jesus' resurrection," she stated.

"You saw that?" Carlisle gasped.

"Not personally, but Didyme did. She often dragged us to events where Jesus spoke and she adamantly believed every word he spoke. I can honestly say that the man did not smell the least bit appetizing. Judas, on the  
other hand, was extremely appealing. I think that his was the only blood I ever truly lusted after. We saw many miracles that Jesus performed during his ministry and Didyme was even brave enough to touch his robe at one point. When she did he turned to her and said, 'Heaven is still promised to you, Child. Never doubt that.' " she said.

"What happened to Didyme?" Alice asked softly.

"Caius, and to some extent Aro too," Athenodora explained. "It was centuries later and we were all ensconced in the tower at Volterra already. Marcus and Didyme were so in love that it really was rather  
nauseating. Sulpicia had accepted her role as Aro's mate gracefully, hoping for even a small measure of the affection that Marcus showed Didyme . I grudgingly accepted my roll as Caius' mate, knowing that  
the cold and calculating man would never love me as I wanted to be loved. Caius detested the fact that Marcus would not make a move or take an action that Didyme did not approve of, so he and Aro plotted to  
get Marcus out of the castle and insisted that we three ladies take a hunting trip. Sulpicia and I loved any excuse to leave the castle and begged Didyme to join us. She did. It was the early sixteenth century  
by this point and we decide to go to Germany. We had only just arrived when we were confronted by a huge vampire. Didyme did as she always has, pushing herself in front of us to protect us. He attacked and  
Didyme was lost, while Sulpicia and I remained untouched. We returned to Volterra bearing our sister's ashes and the gleam in Marcus' eye was forever extinguished. I watched Aro suffer with Marcus' grief and  
although it took almost than two hundred years, Sulpicia and I finally got him to confess to what had happened. Caius convinced him that Didyme needed to be put into her place and that we needed to depend on  
our husband's as Didyme did for Marcus."

"They hired a thug to scare you," Eleazar asked.

"Yes. Johann von Metzer was his name and he wanted the territory to himself so Aro offered him a deal, which he accepted. Caius sweetened the deal, as long as Didyme was killed. Aro did not know this, obviously,"  
she ended sadly.

"And Marcus is still unaware?," Eleazar asked.

"No. He overheard a conversation between Caius and Aro shortly before Carlisle came to Volterra. As dead as he was before finding out, he was doubly so. He never smiled or showed any emotion. Aro begged for  
his forgiveness but Caius remained as cold as ever about it, refusing to even acknowledge it again," she said. "And Marcus continued to live as a dead man. To this very day, I have never seen him express any  
emotion. Nothing. He wishes for death as he believes in the promise of heaven, but knows that a death by his own hand will separate him from that promise. So he waits, hoping that someday, death will be granted  
to him," she finished sadly.

"Poor Marcus," Bella said.

The entire room was blanketed in sadness as we all struggled to comprehend Marcus' anguish. The couples all sat together, completely silent, contemplating the loss that Marcus felt. The anguish of losing Edward,  
however brief it was, was nothing in comparison to what Marcus felt and we held fast to each other. The silence was broken by a sob from Irina, who sat in one of the bedrooms with Laurent, who still had not  
shown any indication of life. Her sisters dashed from the room, to her side, followed by Carlisle, Eleazar and Carmen.

Athenodora stood then and looked right at Alice.

"Alice, this was more draining than I anticipated and I feel in need of sustenance. Would you be so kind as to accompany me on a hunt?" she asked.

Alice nodded her assent and looked at Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

"All four of us will accompany you as soon as we alert the wolves to our situation," Alice agreed. She pulled out her cell phone and had Jacob on the phone. He agreed to the hunt and told Alice that they would be  
visiting shortly.

Before they could leave the house, there were six wolves outside. Our new truce was strong but the distrust of our one time enemy was stronger. Edward sat quietly, intrigued in the thoughts of our wolf friends.

"Their minds are so complex," he spoke silently, seemingly just to me.

"They each have an individual mind and consciousness, but it is all shared. If one is hurt so are the rest. And imprinting is a very strong tie amongst their kind. Soul mates if you will," he said.

"Aww that sounds so romantic," I said.

"OH HELL NO!!!" Edward roared suddenly, springing up from the couch, nearly dumping the twins and me on the floor.

All the vampires came running, except for Irina and the group that had just left to go hunting.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked, alarmed.

"NO WAY IN HELL," he roared, shaking with rage.

"Edward! What's going on?" Carlisle asked.

I handed the twins to Esme quickly, although they were awake and starting to cry.

"Please Edward," I asked. "Tell me what is wrong."

"That.. That.. Dog..." he sputtered.

"What?" I asked. "Who?"

"He... He.... He imprinted on our daughter!" he raged.

"What?" I demanded, finally feeling some of Edward's angst. "Who imprinted on Arriel?"

"Jacob," Edward growled.

"What the hell! Where is Jacob?" I demanded. "He needs to be here to explain this! She's a baby for crying out loud!!"

Jacob appeared outside in wolf form and my immediate desire was to attack him. I was seriously ready to kill, and I could tell that Edward was ready to do the same. I heard Tanya on the phone, talking to Alice,  
begging her to get them all back here immediately.

Jacob, in wolf form, hung his head and lopped around the side of the house.

My anger temporarily abated when I could no longer see him.

"Explain, Edward. Please," I begged.

"When you said that imprinting was romantic, one of the wolves obviously forgot about my gift and thought, 'maybe she won't mind knowing that Jake imprinted on her daughter'," he explained, still working to keep  
calm.

Jake stepped back in front of the house in human form, wearing only a pair of shorts. "Edward. Bella, please. We need to talk about this," he begged.

"I don't think that's a great idea," Jasper said, appearing suddenly from the side. "Neither Bella nor Edward seem in very good control of their emotions at the moment."

"Please, Bella. It's not as bad as you think. Edward... Let me explain," he begged.

"Start talking, Dog," Edward growled. "And mind your thoughts because I see those too."

"Imprinting is involuntary. Not something we control... And I certainly would never have chosen a baby. Not that she isn't perfect or anything," he rambled. Rosalie and the rest had arrived back at this point and stood  
on the front porch, glaring at Jacob.

"What have you done, Mutt?" Rosalie seethed.

"I would never have chosen this. Bella, you have to believe me. I have no romantic feelings for her. Edward look into my brain. You are a freaking mind reader. You can see. It's not bad. It just is what it  
is. I have no bad intentions... No lust or anything. Emotion Man, Jasper ... Tell everyone what I'm feeling. It's not bad..." Jacob begged.

Jasper and the others turned from the porch and came in. Edward pulled himself out of the grasp of his family and went to Esme, taking Arriel from her arms and cradling her to his chest.

"I suggest you leave,Jacob," he said, more calmly. "Give us an hour. Then we'll talk."

"Thank you, Edward," Jacob said, hanging his head and turning around.

"Someone better start explaining," I said.

"His emotions were pure and honest," Jasper spoke slowly. "He loves her, that much is certain, but not romantic love. It is very similar to what you and Edward feel for her. Utter devotion, protectiveness,  
love. There was no hint of lust or malice. He was truly desperate for you guys to understand."

"His mind held no hint of anything bad. It almost mirrored my own thoughts about our children. He would die for her, in a heartbeat. Give her the sun, moon and stars if he could. He will accept her however we are  
willing to share her. He is physically unable to hurt her or harm her as doing so would cause him more pain than anything else," he said.

"So are you saying we should allow this?" I demanded.

"Far from it," Edward said. "I'm just saying that we shouldn't kill him."

"Are you sure about that?" I grumbled, calming slightly.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Emmett said.

Most of the others agreed that they were also confused.

"Apparently the wolves meet their mates through a process they call imprinting. Basically, the way Sam explained it in his mind is that they meet their soul mate. It is not always romantic love, but apparently it will be.  
Basically the wolf will become everything his imprint needs him to be. Quil's imprint is a two year old girl named Claire. He is her babysitter, her protector, her playmate. He loves her unconditionally and she apparently feels the same," he said.

"So that's it?? Arriel will be in love with Jacob and she has no real choice?" I asked, infuriated. "She can't even hold up her own head and she is already bound to be the mate of a wolf?"

"That is messed up!" Rose agreed.

"Apparently she will have a choice... But if he is destined to be everything she could ever want or need..." Edward said.

"Of course she'd choose him," Tanya said.

I growled in response.

"What if I am not willing to share, now or ever?" I asked.

"I am certainly not about to just welcome him in with open arms. He may be a good enough guy, but I thought I'd have years before someone came courting my daughter!" Edward growled.

"So what do we do?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't want him near her trying to stake his stupid wolfy claim on her before she can even walk or talk," I said.

"We could kill him," Rosalie suggested jokingly.

Well, at least I think she was joking.

"We just need to go on with life... Anything between him and her will have to wait until she is older. She will have an unbiased choice. I have nothing against the guy, personally, and I even find the whole  
imprinting thing rather interesting. But, that said, I cannot and will not allow him access to her at this point. I haven't had my claim on her for long enough," Edward said, whimpering the last part.

"So what do we tell Jacob?" Carlisle asked. "Do we even know what the separation will do to them?"

"We should talk to the elders about this.... after the service for Paul," Edward said.

Carlisle called Billy to let him know that we were willing to talk about the whole imprinting thing after Paul's service. He refused to hear anything Billy had to say on the matter, only assuring him that we  
would attend the service.

How I wished I could attend.

The service today was scheduled as native custom dictated. Quick and full of tradition. He was being given a hero's funeral, usually reserved for chiefs.

A hero who died trying to save my father. The official story about an animal attack had been accepted, and, of course, Jasper and Emmett's provision of a real grizzly made it more acceptable.

The tribe sent out all it's hunters to scout the rogue animal which was captured and killed by the hunting party, consisting of all the fellow wolves. The blood was of course missing as you can't get Emmett within  
five feet of a bear without him being thirsty, but that just made skinning and burning his carcass easier.

The hide would be used ceremonially, to honor Paul's family. Leah's pregnancy had been announced and the dates had been fudged as it seemed that Leah would have a wolf length pregnancy instead of a human one.  
Sixty three days was Carlisle's guess, which was still longer than my vampire pregnancy but significantly shorter than the traditional forty week human pregnancy.

Leah.

She was holding up as well as could be expected, spending as much time as possible with me and the twins. It seemed to give her comfort being near us. Sue and Harry had taken her this morning to dress her for the  
funeral. I really wish I could be there for her.

I couldn't, nor could I be at the service for my father in Forks later in the week. I looked too different to just be able to show up as myself, back from being missing, and not different enough to be mistaken for someone else.

So for both events I was stuck here with the twins, Athenodora and Charlie. And during my father's service, with the Denali's as well, since too many vampires would be.... difficult to explain. And since the Denali's didn't know Charlie, they were the easiest choice.

Charlie.

The blood evidence found was deemed incompatible with life and Charlie was declared dead. I brought this on him. Me. My choices led my father to this... His change should be done. Mine was so short, but it's  
been a day and a half and he hasn't moved a muscle or made a sound.

"Bella," Jasper said to me, as a warning.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"You can't worry. It isn't going to accomplish anything," he said.

"I don't get it, Jazz," I said. "My change was quick. Why isn't Charlie's?"

"Carlisle is probably right. Your quick change probably had to do with your pregnancy, carrying two half vampires must have had some effect on your system. Maybe that's what made your change easier. Then again, maybe it's your gift," he said.

"We already know I'm a shield. Eleazar didn't sense anything else," I said.

"Exactly. You are a shield, Bella. There may be other things that Eleazar can't see or sense. I don't know of any other humans who have been able to survive a vampire pregnancy," he said.

"How many other vampire and human pregnancies have you ever heard of?" I asked.

"Precisely. If it were a common occurrence, I am sure we would have heard of it," he said.

"That speaks more of Edward's fortitude than mine," I said.

"You still sell yourself short, Little Sister," he said.

I huffed out a breath.

"Bella, you were a magnificent human. Strong, resilient, forgiving, nurturing, smart. I could go on and on but unlike Emmett, making you blush isn't my goal in life," he said.

I laughed at him. He really was a goofball.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said.

"Anytime," he said. "And Bella..."

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry about the whole trying to take a snap out of you at your birthday party.... I never really apologized for that," he said, looking kind of sheepish.

"Don't even think of it, it's all forgiven," I said.

Truly I had forgotten all about it. I had never blamed him for it. I was the one to cut myself in a house full of vampires.

Leah's POV

Today was the day we would lay the love of my life to rest.

How the hell was I supposed to do that?

Paul and I had only been together for a short time, just over a year but he was my everything.

I had truly known Paul since I was a little girl. He was three years older than me, so we never traveled in the same circles.

That certainly didn't stop me from ogling him as I got older. He was my first crush. I think it was the bad boy image that he projected. He was big and tough, and had an attitude that stopped people in their  
tracks. I never thought he would have noticed me.

Then Sam came along. Sam and Paul had never been close friends. They were the same age, but Paul, the rebel, was more rough and tumble and Sam was more clean cut and polite. He was the nice boy. The first time he came calling I was sixteen, and he asked my father if he could ask me to a dance they were having on the reserve. My dad said yes.

So it began. Over the next two years Sam and I became inseparable. Everyone thought it would only be a matter of time before he put a ring on my finger. I couldn't wait.

Then Sam disappeared.

I was devastated and so were my parents. My mom tried to get me to forget Sam, to move on, but I was stubborn. I thought my stubbornness paid off when he came back. He was a little distant at first, but soon  
he was the same man I was in love with, only a little hotter and a lot more tired.

Then a month after we finally were back to normal, my cousin Emily came for a visit. My little cousin and best friend. I told her all about Sam. I told her everything. I couldn't wait for her to meet my Sam.

Somehow I wish I had waited.

I certainly didn't understand how Sam managed to drop me like a hot potato for my cousin. He didn't even have the guts to tell me anything. No reasoning, just sorry I'm not in love with you anymore. I  
love Emily.

Talk about betrayal!

Even worse, Emily loved him too. My feelings were swept aside and within a week Sam had moved Emily into the little house he had been building. The ring appeared on her finger a few weeks later.

My parents tried to comfort me but at the same time they were fighting. I had no clue why at the time. I now know. Apparently my mom wanted to tell me about phasing and imprinting, and my father was adamant that I be kept in the dark.

I was so miserable and upset. Instead of confronting anyone or making a scene, I threw myself into my studies, enrolling college in Port Angeles. I spent as little time in LaPush as possible. Even less when  
I started to over hear the talk around town.

First it was pity. Poor Leah. How awful Sam was. Emily is a boyfriend stealer and a hussy. But eventually it changed. Suddenly I was a bitter harpy. No wonder Sam left me for Emily. Sam was wonderful,  
Emily was sweet and I was nothing.

I spent even more time away after that, eventually meeting a couple of people who invited me to share an apartment in town with them so I didn't have the hour long commute twice a day. I gratefully accepted.  
With my extra time I took extra courses and a part time job.

My parents were happy for me.

I was happy for me. I think so anyway.

I finished my two year program in eighteen months and decided to go home to LaPush for a week before moving to San Diego, where I had gotten a job. I wanted a chance to say goodbye to my home, my parents and my  
brother, because I truly hoped never to return.

Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it was fate.

I hadn't even gotten out of my car when I first heard Sam's voice coming from the open kitchen window of my home. I hadn't seen or heard him in over a year and the fact that he was in my house brought every emotion I had hidden to the surface.

He was arguing with my parents and Seth. My mom was mad, my dad seemed calm and collected, but Seth, he was furious.

I caught bits and pieces of the conversation, but enough to understand what he wanted. Sam was going to marry Emily but she wanted me to be her maid of honor, and he insisted that Emily would get what she  
wanted. My mother told him that he had broken my heart once and that it was too selfish for them to insist I needed a front row seat to to watch the two people that had done it on the happiest day of their  
lives. My father, to my horror sided with Sam, saying it was time I got over it. Seth was furious at everyone; always my protector.

My anger and utter desperation surfaced. I didn't know what to do, but suddenly I wanted to run, so I did. I took off on foot into the woods behind the house, sobbing. My body was literally boiling with anger,  
and I knew I needed to get away, far away.

I ran for hours, finally ending up at a small waterfall that Sam and I had spent hours at when we were dating. I stopped at the water and looked down at my reflection.

What was wrong with me?

Why wasn't I good enough for Sam?

How could he care so little for me that he would insist that I needed to be at his wedding?

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Sam standing there, wearing a pair of cutoff shorts and nothing else.

"What do you want?" I seethed.

"Leah, we need to talk," he said.

"Why Sam?" I asked.

"Leah..." he started.

"No Sam! Let me speak. After I'm done I'll listen to you. But I will not be at your wedding. Nothing you could ever say would make me subject myself to that," I said.

"LeeLee..." he said.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted. "You have no right to call me that. You have no right!"

He dropped his head into his hands and stood silently. I decided that it was my time to talk.

"You were my everything, Sam. I would have given up everything for you. I gave you everything I had. When you disappeared I wanted to die. I couldn't even move. It took weeks after you came back for us to find  
that. And we did. I thought you wanted forever with me. I thought we'd grow old together and have children and grandchildren. I gave you my whole heart. You were my first everything, Sam. My first kiss. My first date. My first boyfriend. My first love. My first.... And then I wasn't enough... I wasn't good enough or pretty enough or smart enough. I wasn't..." I cried, staring at him as he looked at the ground.

Suddenly, in the middle of my diatribe, he looked up at me in horror.

"I have to go," he said, turning and sprinting into the woods.

I wasn't even good enough for him to listen to me.

I threw myself onto the ground in a heap and wept. I wept for what I'd lost and what he'd done. I cried for hours, huddled in a heap on the forest floor. When the tears finally subsided I felt the anger again.

How dare he treat me like I was worthless!

How dare he come and demand that I speak to him, yet he couldn't even listen!

The rage built up in me. I wanted to hit something or someone. I wanted to smash things.

My rage built up and my body heat was intense. I started to tremble with the force of the anger I felt. I opened my mouth to scream with rage when I felt a ripping sensation go through my body.

The sound that came out of my mouth was far from a scream. In fact it sounded an awful lot like a howl.

I looked into the water at my reflection, conscious that my body was not moving the way I was used to. Ah crap! The old wolf stories were true.

But wait. The stories said that the wolves were the sons... I was not a son. How the hell was I a freaking wolf?

I glanced around in frustration, not sure what to do. Then I heard them...

"Who are you?" the voices in my brain asked.

"I don't owe you anything," I seethed at them.

"Where are you?" a voice asked.

"None of your business. Get out of my head!" I raged.

"Listen, Man," a voice said, above the others.

"Wrong," I said.

"What do you mean wrong?" the voice asked.

"I am no freaking MAN," I countered.

"Sam, what the hell is this?" one of the voices said.

"I don't know," he said.

Sam was now a voice in my head and I was in the body of a wolf. This better be a dream!

"Where are you, Wolf Girl?" Sam demanded.

So my nickname was born.

"Exactly where you left me, Sam Ulley," I said.

"Leah?" he said.

"Bingo! We have a winner! Get the man a prize!" I deadpanned.

"Don't move, Leah. I'll be right there," he said.

"Hell no! I don't want or need you anywhere near me, Sam Ulley. You come near me and so help me God, I will rip your throat out!" I threatened.

"Lee, you need help with this," Sam said.

"Get one of the other voices to do it. I won't be held responsible for my actions if you are within fifty feet of me!" I said.

"Paul, Jared, go!" Sam's voice commanded. "She's up by Toleak Point, at the waterfalls. Leah, stay there!"

As much as I didn't want to stay where I was, I found myself unable to leave. What the heck??

I tried to calm myself, knowing Jared and Paul would be coming soon. I wondered what they knew about the whole wolf thing.

"Leah," a new voice in my mind called.

I knew that voice. It was Seth. What the heck was my baby brother doing in there.

This had to be a dream.

"Yeah, Seth," I said.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of myths and legends," he said.

"What do you know about all this stuff, Little Brother?" I asked him.

"Not a lot actually. I just changed a couple of hours ago. Sam pissed me off and then he heard you run off and took off after you. Mom and Dad tried to calm me down but it didn't really work. The next thing I  
knew, BAM!! I had paws!" he said. "It's so cool, Lee."

"Cool?" I asked. "Seth, I have a freaking tail and my favorite blouse is in shreds on the ground. How is this cool?"

"All those stories, Lee. The protectors of our tribe are true," he said, sounding extremely happy.

"Not exactly, Little Brother. The stories said the Quileute SONS. I am not s son," I said.

"Evolution," he said.

"Is that why Sam ran off?" I asked.

"Yeah, he showed up here to help, along with a couple of others," Seth said.

Our conversation was interrupted by the arrival of two wolves. Jared was a murky brown color... Very unattractive. But Paul... Paul... That was it. One look at his deep grey colored fur and I was done. It felt like every fiber in my being was calling out to him. The way he looked at me, seemed like he felt the same way.

Jared, being Jared, tried to break up the staring contest we seemed to have going on, before it dawned on him what had happened.

"Oh, Sam," he called internally.

"What?" I heard Sam say.

"We have a slight situation here," he said.

I only barely acknowledged the sound as I felt myself drawn to close the distance between myself and Paul, He started moving towards me too.

"What?" Sam said exasperated.

"Leah and Paul... Well I have never seen it happen before but I'm pretty sure..." Jared started to explain.

"NO!" Sam roared.

"Don't you dare, Paul!" he said.

"How can I not, Sam?" Paul asked.

We were almost completely nose to nose at this point. I could hear his heart beating rapidly, and mine felt like it was going to leap from my chest.

"You better get out of there, Jared," Sam said, sounding resigned. "From the looks of things, Paul can handle this."

And he did.

He calmed me down with just his presence, and caressed my fur with his muzzle.

Paul, the biggest hot head of all, had calmed me down.

We cuddled together, talking calmly about all the benefits and drawbacks of being a wolf. He told me how to control phasing and asked me to try phasing back. I did.

I did not consider the fact that I would not be wearing clothes when I phased back and was instantly embarrassed that I was in front of him completely naked. He sensed my unease and phased back as well.... In  
the same state of undress.

"Don't be embarrassed, you are beautiful," he soothed, curling his body to mine.

We stayed that way, naked and curled together for a while. I'm not truly sure if it was five minutes or an hour. All I know is that I didn't want to leave the little cocoon that we had created.

Finally, he explained imprinting to me. In doing so, I understood what had happened between Sam and Emily, and although it did not lessen the grief I felt, I could not deny the fact that I would have ditched Sam  
in a heartbeat for Paul.

San Diego was no longer even a consideration.

I was home and the very thought of being without Paul for an hour was painful.

Now we would be apart for a lifetime.

How had that happened?

How was I going to get through the funeral, let alone the rest of my life?

I knew I needed Bella with me. She calmed me and held me together. I'd never make it through the funeral without her. And to think, I hated vampires days ago.

"Mom," I called to her.

"What, Honey," she said, entering the room.

"I need Bella with me today," I said.

"It's not possible, Leah. People know Bella. She looks to different, yet still too similar," she said.

"I won't make it without her. Isn't there anything we can do?" I begged.

"Let me talk to your dad. If there is even a remote possibility, he'll make it happen," she said.

I sat on the bed and waited, looking around at my old room. Would I stay here or live in the house that I had shared with Paul?

I laid back and thought of the happy times we had shared.

Our silly spats, just so we could make up...

Running together in wolf form...

And of course the sex... Both in wolf and human form was amazing.

The touches. Walking up in his arms. Sitting on the couch watching movies. Cooking for his ridiculously large wolf appetite. Grocery shopping, when people thought we were shopping for a large group when  
it was truly just for us. Brushing our teeth next to each other at night.

My Paul.

How was I supposed to say goodbye?


	60. Chapter 60 Goodbye to a hero

A/N: I forgot to thank my awesome beta ACEMCKEAN last chapter. She is truly awesome!! I should also add my disclaimer here. I do not own these characters. They belong to the one and only Stephenie Meyer. I am adding this chapter unbetaed at this time as I was in a hurry to get it to my patient (and impatient) readers. The next chapter is well underway and providing life eases up a little, we should be good to go next week. As for ONCE UPON A STORMY NIGHT, it will hopefully be up later today or by Monday at the latest!

.

So - the wolves and vamps are friends BUT there are a few questions still to answer.... Will they ever get to the wedding? What kind of trouble is Aro's visit going to cause? What about the imprint - Bella and Edward do not seem pleased about that. Is Bella going to attend Charlie's memorial? How will Charlie take to vamp life? Will he have any gifts? What about Laurent - he is in one piece but still shows no signs of life. What about Leah and her baby? Is Athenodora done or is her character going to have a lasting impact on the Cullens? Did I miss any questions - if so let me know. Your thoughts to the answers of these questions are always welcome.

.

.

Chapter 60

**BPOV**

I found myself getting ready for the funeral with the help of Sue Clearwater. It had been decide that I would not be in attendance, due to my appearance but Leah was insistent that I be there. For some reason I brought her peace.

The funeral was being held at First Beach at twilight.

There were three large bonfires started and hundreds of people had converged on the area. Many people from Forks were coming, to pay tribute to the man who had tried to save Charlie. My mother and Phil would also be there.

The thought of seeing her, even from a distance was overwhelming. I had not seen them since my disastrous trip to Phoenix, when James had landed me in the hospital. It was also unlikely that I would ever see her again.

My silent heart lurched at that concept.

Sue dressed me in some borrowed ceremonial garb from the Tsimshian people from British Columbia, Canada. I was posing as a representative from their tribe, unknown to everyone. The twins would attend with Carlisle and Esme, so they were near to me and hopefully avoided questions from others in attendance.

Jacob Black would be kept far away from Arriel, Jasper and Emmett were ensuring that.

The Cullens and Denali's would be attending as friends. Although their were many people on the reserve that were tense about the Cullens' presence, the elders assured everyone that they were not disturbed by the old rumors.

Edward was nervous to be apart from me, as we couldn't acknowledge our relationship in this setting. I was more nervous about what my mother would have to say to Edward, and if she would notice my resemblance to the twins. The twins were being explained as Carlisle and Esme's new 'foundlings', the newest members adopted into their family.

"Bella," Sue said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Sue," I said, smiling at the older native woman.

"Thank you for what you are doing to help Leah. She has never been one to have close friends. She is too aloof and distant for her own good and once she and Paul imprinted... They were caught in their own little cocoon, blissfully unaware of the outside world. She needs people around... And with the baby, I don't know if she can stay here. People will know something is off if the child grows too quickly and we don't have the resources to help her," Sue explained.

"Sue, I will do whatever I can to help Leah. She has been dealt a horrible hand... I was alone when I had the twins. I know what that felt like... I know what it's like to live without my other half, although my other half was alive..." I said.

"You'll need to get dressed now," Sue said, squeezing my hand.

"Thank you, Sue," I said, grabbing the small pile of clothing.

I stepped into the bathroom and put the long dress on. It was woven out of mountain goat hair into intricate patterns. On my feet I fastened a pair of tall moccasins, that covered my bare legs under the dress. My hair was done in a long braid down my back, emphasizing the dark color. The cloak I wore was a traditional button blanket in dark navy and red, with white buttons forming the design of an eagle. I had a mourning mask to wear, carved from cedar and painted.

Fully dressed, I didn't even recognize myself.

"Bella," Sue said, as I returned to the room. "You are completely unrecognizable. Perfect!"

I smiled behind my mask in response and removed my mask before returning to the main room where my family had congregated. Edward had been sitting on the couch with the twins but rose to greet me when I entered the room.

"My Love," he said, as he moved to stand next to me, placing his body as close to mine as was humanly, or vampirely, possible.

I leaned my head up to his and placed a soft kiss on his lips, before turning my attention to our children. I kissed each of their soft heads before lifting Jace into my arms. They were both sleeping soundly but as I shifted my son into my arms he nestled his little head against the granite firmness of my breasts.

Edward, now with a free arm, pulled us in closer and we snuggled together. We were facing so much in the next few days, we were relishing the chance to be together.

"Bella," Alice said, rushing in the door.

"Alice," I smiled at her, having not even realized she had been gone.

"Charlie will wake up in the morning," she said.

"Your visions are back!" I exclaimed.

"Sorta... I had to get away from the twins and the wolves first... But he will be awake in the morning and he will be perfect!" she said, jumping and clapping as only Alice can.

"Oh, Alice," I said, hugging her. "Thank you."

I knew that I could 'ask' Arriel for anything I wanted, but I hated using my newborn daughter for anything unnecessary. She had already been asked so much in the short time since she had been born. Plus, I was already fighting the desire to ask her about the Jacob Black situation.

"Are you sure you can control yourself here, Bella?" she asked, almost sheepishly.

"Alice!" I exclaimed.

"I know, Bella... But I see you running off sometime today during the funeral... And I can't see why," she said.

"I don't know, Alice. I am sure my control won't be an issue... Maybe it will be seeing my mom... I'm already pretty stressed about that," I said.

"You won't go far but just know we are all here for you," she said, giving me a hug.

"No matter what, Edward, you need to promise me that you won't allow Jacob near Arriel. I swear I will rip his head off if he tries anything," I said.

"Love," he assured me. "He will not be near her. Not only will I not allow it, but none of our family will allow him anywhere near her either," he said, pulling me in close.

We cuddled together until it was time to leave. I was leaving with the family, the Clearwater family. Seth was going to keep close to me, to 'protect' me. Honestly, I think they were more worried about the humans, then about me, but who was I to complain.

The service was being held at the beach. It was a grey cloudy day, like most days here and the wind was blowing in off the water. There were three huge bonfires lit on the beach, each roaring and crackling. The flames burned a blue green color, meaning that they were lit with driftwood.

I stood next to Leah, who was content to keep her hand on my arm. The tears drifted down her dark cheeks unendingly.

People, mostly from the reserve, started to filter in, until close to four hundred people gathered. They stood close and talked quietly in two areas, leaving an aisle down the center. There were many faces that I recognized from town. Three of Charlie's deputies, in full dress uniform, were there with their families. Mike Newton was there with his parents and Angela Webber and her parents were also in the crowd.

There were more townspeople too, the mayor of Forks, Mayor Reed, was there with some members of council and many of the business owners too. I even saw a few teachers from the high school. My family arrived shortly before things were set to begin and I had to hold my feet to the ground to not run to Edward and our children. When people noticed them, you could hear the cacophony of voices. People from Forks were shocked that they were back in town after the mysterious house fire that destroyed their home and people from the reserve had heard the rumors about the Cullens and shied away from them.

Harry Clearwater and Billy Black greeted Carlisle warmly, to show people that they had no need to be afraid. It seemed to work somewhat, although Jasper did look like he was concentrating awfully hard. I needed to remember to ask him about it later.

The wolves were all present, hanging around the back where Leah and I were, except for Sam. He was in charge of bringing Paul's parents, who were not here yet. As the service time approached, many men took drums from bags to their sides and congregated at the rear of the group.

There were about twenty men with drums, each in traditional garb, and I watched as they rubbed the surface of their animal hide drums with their hands.

The drums were all painted with native designs, predominantly the wolf, and were handmade from animal hides, stretched over a round birch frame. The backs were held together with sinew, which tightened the hide to the frame and served as a handle. As the drumsticks came out I noticed that they were all made of a smooth stick with a stuffed animal hide head.

Sam arrived at the beach as I studied the drummers with Paul's parents in tow. Paul Sr. and Mathilda clung to each other fiercely, as they approached the service to honor their only child. As soon as they saw Leah, they approached immediately and Mathilda pulled Leah into a tight hug, sobbing into her neck. The hug was awkward, seeing as Leah would not let go of my arm.

"He loved you so much," Mathilda crooned into Leah's ear, causing her to sob even more.

"I loved him too, Mama. I don't know how I'm going to say goodbye," she sobbed.

"Never goodbye, Honey," she said, smoothing Leah's raven colored hair. "You will be reunited again. In the meantime you have this to keep you going." She rubbed her hand against Leah's slightly rounded stomach.

The two women who loved Paul the most clung to each other as I stood with my head bowed, my face behind it's mask.

From that position, I heard rather than saw my mother's arrival.

"Finally, Phil," she said, her distinct voice flowing into my ears. "You should have asked directions!"

"Sorry," Phil said smoothly. "I didn't realize there was so much area to get lost in."

I raised my head slightly to watch their backs mingle into the crowd. My mother's shoulders were hunched, far from her regularly straight posture and Phil had his arms wrapped around her, in comfort.

No sooner had they joined the crowd when I heard a man call out in the Quileute language. At the sound of his voice the drums began to beat a steady rhythm. They started to move down the makeshift aisle slowly and started to sing in their language.

The song was both beautiful and poignant and I understood the loss they sang of without understanding the language. As soon as they had moved to the front of the gathering, between the guests and the bonfires, it was time for me, Leah, her parents, Paul's parents and the other tribal elders to make their way up the aisle.

Leah clung to me for dear life and sobbed into my robe. Mathilda, Paul's mother, was in no better shape, and his father Paul Sr., clung to her to keep her upright.

As soon as we were in the front, the wolves, in human form, pulled Paul's casket from the truck and carried it down the aisle to the front. The only men not involved in carrying the casket were Jacob, and Brady. They followed the group carrying Billy in his wheelchair.

His casket was not ornate like most caskets are. It was a plain pine box with a button blanket laid across it. Carlisle had offered to pay for a real casket for him, but the elders refused, stating that this was custom.

As the casket reached the front, the wolves set him down, front and center and Jacob and Brady moved to the front with Billy. Once his chair was set down, Brady moved to join the other wolves to one side. Seth made his way to where I stood with Leah. Jacob stood with his father.

Billy raised his hands and the drums, which were still beating their soothing rhythm, stilled.

"I am Billy Black, tribal elder and hereditary chief of the Quileute tribe. This is my son, Jacob. He will be taking over for me as chief, and seeing that Paul was one of his close friends, it is only fitting that he lead this service," Billy said, quietly.

Jacob cleared his throat and began in Quileute. His eyes never strayed from the box that contained Paul. I assumed the words were some sort of blessing. Then he looked up. He quietly scanned the crowd, surveying all the guests. His eyes lingered a little too long on the area that I knew my family was on, and I heard Edward's growl, though I'm sure most of the human guests could not. Then his eyes met mine and they lingered there for a moment before he cleared his throat again.

"Heroes," he began. "The legends of our tribe speak of them frequently. Quileute men and women who give everything to protect those around them."

He looked around at the group again, and placed his hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Paul was a hero. But he was more than a hero. He was protector, a son, a friend, a mate, a brother and, though he never knew it, a father," he continued.

Leah's sob, interrupted him and he paused, looking helplessly at the woman he considered a sister.

"It was not very often that Paul was bested in strength. He had courage and wisdom far beyond his years. He had grown from the scrappy boy who never wanted a bath or a haircut, into a man that I was proud to call Brother. His attitude was... prickly, but he was fiercely loyal and never backed down from a fight. He protected those who could not protect themselves whenever the need arose, sometimes with words, but often physically," he said, with a slight smile on his face.

I could hear murmurs in the crowd, agreeing with Jacob's statement.

"Taha Aki was a great chief of our tribe. Legend says that in order to protect our people he took the form of a wolf and was able to defeat a historical enemy. The truth to those legends is, of course, impossible to prove. Never the less, there are stories and songs about his sacrifice. The sacrifice made my Paul, is no less important. He saw someone being attacked and did what he could to save his life. Would most people have stood by, worrying about their own safety instead of going into a fight seriously out matched? I think so. But Paul didn't. He attacked. It was unfortunately in vain, and the fine people of Forks, lost a long time member of their community, Chief Charlie Swan."

I heard my mother's sobs in the back and bit my lip to keep myself in place.

"The drummers will lead a song. This song is in our language and is about the life of Taha Aki, the first Quileute hero," he said.

The drummers started to pound their drums and the deep rich tone seemed to go right through me. I could not understand the words sung, but enjoyed the rich tone of the drums and the deep male voices who sang. When the song was over Jacob announced that he would allow anyone who wanted to come forward and share a memory to do so.

Paul Sr. was quick to move to the front.

"My son. My hero. What father isn't proud of their child? What father does not have pictures and drawings, trophies and awards and every father's day craft ever made by their child? I know I do. I have it all. Handprint crafts from his preschool days, a paper tie that I actually wore because it made him smile, a toolbox that he built on his own... And a grandchild who will soon make his or her way into the world. I was proud of my son in life, and I am proud of him in death. Many people would describe him as a hothead. I won't lie and say he wasn't... He had a temper that could stop a train and a drive and desire that most have not seen before. He avoided most of the temptations that youngsters these days involve themselves in, drugs, alcohol and hooliganism. He was a good boy. He loved his Mama and never left without kissing her goodbye. He loved Leah, who I will always consider his wife. He loved me, he loved his brothers and he loved his tribe. He was proud to be Quileute. He was proud of the legends and folklore. His death has not been in vain and although he will not be there to physically raise his child, we will be certain that he or she knows her dad. He or she will know that he was a true hero... I promise that," he said before being overcome with tears.

Sarah Ulley came and hugged him before taking his spot.

"Paul, Paul, Paul. What can I say about him? Fiercely loyal, incredibly smart and truly loved. He had a gift for native art, painting, carving and weaving. He had a passion for the native culture, always wanting to learn more. I can speak for many people here when I say he will be greatly missed. Leah, Mathilda and Big Paul... Our deepest condolences," she said. Before returning to her place she rested her hand on Paul's coffin for a moment.

Billy Black spoke next.

"Man could that boy eat!" he said with a slight chuckle. "He was everything a young Quileute man should be in life. More so even in death. He gave his life trying to save the life of one of my dearest friends and for that I will always be in his debt. Peace be with you, Paul."

More speakers came up until finally it seemed that they were done speaking and Leah and Seth were going to make their way up when I heard my mother's voice.

"Please," she said, softly. "If I might..."

She made her way up to the front slowly.

Billy nodded at her and she turned to face the crowd.

"Most of you don't know me. My name is Renee Dwyer. Charlie Swan was my first husband..." she started to explain.

A shocked gasp went through the crowd and people murmured softly amongst themselves.

The flighty wife of their beloved Chief Swan had finally returned to Forks.

She cleared her throat before continuing.

"These last weeks have been the worst of my life. Charlie and I suffered through the disappearance of our daughter, Bella. Police had informed us that she is likely dead, and I have to deal with saying goodbye to her, with nothing to say goodbye to," she sobbed.

Leah and Seth both gripped tightly to one of my arms.

"Now, Charlie..." she sobbed.

I wanted to wrap my arms around her. I wanted to tell her I was here and I was okay, but I knew I couldn't.

"I have loved Charlie Swan for as long as I can remember. Not the passionate love you should feel for a spouse but true love. Losing him so shortly after Bella has been devastating. And to have no body to bury..." she sobbed, before regaining her composure. "If it had not been for Paul, Charlie's death would have gone unnoticed. He would have simply disappeared like my Bella. I am honored that he gave his life trying to save Charlie. To his friends and family, I am truly sorry for your loss." she said before running towards Phil and wrapping her arms around him.

I stared at the two of them for a few minutes, thankful that they had each other. She would be okay.

I squeezed both Paul and Leah's hands, signaling that I was okay and that they could go speak now.

"My name is Seth Clearwater," Seth said in a loud, clear voice. "Paul was my brother. Not by blood but much stronger than that. I couldn't have picked a better man for my sister, if I had done it myself. I will miss you, Paulie."

Leah spoke next. Her voice was not loud nor clear.

"Paul, my Love," she said reaching her hand down to touch the casket. "What am I supposed to do without you? We were supposed to grow old together and raise a family. I swore we'd have a house full of strapping boys, wanting to be just like their dad. You swore we'd have a daughter who would thing the sun, moon and stars all revolved around you. Now how am I supposed to do this without you?"

She sobbed softly while Seth rubbed her back.

She regained her composure and looked around.

"He would have liked the fact that you all came for him. He...."

Composure lost again.

Jacob stood on the other side of her and wrapped his massive arm around her. She finally lifted her head and looked at me, before leaving the embrace of her true brother and her wolf brother and making her way to my side, leaning in to use me as a crutch as she sobbed onto my shoulder.

Jacob spoke again.

"Our custom tells us that there is more beyond this life. Some call it the great hunting grounds, some call it heaven... Others, I don't know," he said. "It is our custom to send things to those who have passed by fire. First food."

As he said that two women came up with a large basket. I could smell the foods inside, unfortunately not appetizing for me.

"Salmon," one woman said quietly before tossing a large cooked salmon into the raging bonfire. The fire hissed with the advent of the food.

"Oolichan grease and seaweed, another tribal favorite," said the second woman, tossing a small dish into the flames. The grease seemed to make the fire burn brighter for a time. The nauseating scents of the food were growing.

"Emily Ulley, Leah's cousin made this next dish. It was a favorite of Paul's and she wanted you all to know hers is only a copy of the real deal that Leah makes," the woman said. She took out a large chocolate cake and tossed it into the fire, causing Leah to laugh a little.

"He would have eaten the whole thing," she said causing the nearby wolves to laugh and nod.

The women left with their basket after that, stopping to hug Leah and both sets of parents before moving on. The wolves came next.

"What does our brother need for his life in the great beyond?" Nathan asked. "That's what we asked ourselves. The answers we came up with helped us remember Paul for who he truly was."

"Clothes," Jared said, taking a pair of faded blue jeans out of a bag. "Nothing too fancy of course, jeans and a T-shirt. Paul would kick our asses if we sent him a suit."

The gathered spectators laughed slightly as they tossed a pair of jeans and a black AC/DC shirt in the fire.

"Tools," said Quil. "The man was incredible working with his hands, all he needed was a small chisel and he could make anything.

Quil pulled out a replica chisel, made out of wood and tossed it in the fire.

"He loved to hunt and would have gladly joined us taking down that which took his life. We did it in his honor and burned the remains. These are some of those ashes, that we send to honor him," Sam said, opening a small container of ash.

The sweet scent of the ash hitting the flame alerted me to the fact that it was not the bear's ashes that they tossed in, but some ash from the vampires that we had fought.

"These are letters, written by each of us, detailing what he meant to each of us. We send them to him but also keep a copy here, for his child, so he or she can know what a great man his or her father was," Embry said.

They each moved to toss a folded piece of paper into the fire.

"Each of us brothers, not by blood, but in heart, have always worn these woven necklaces, all made by Paul and containing a single wolf's tooth. We will continue to wear them in his honor for the rest of our days. The one that he himself wore has been removed and we give it to Leah now, to pass to their child when he or she is old enough to receive the gift," Jacob said, moving to give Leah the necklace, which was eerily similar to those given to each of us before the battle.

There were other things thrown into the fire, some by the elders and some by friends. Different art works that they had created, memories written down for him yet shared verbally with others and when everyone had finished, the drums beat again and Paul's casket was moved from it's place in the front, to a hearse that was waiting behind.

He was going to be cremated and then his ashes would be brought back to LaPush and scattered in the places he loved the most. I knew Alice had asked for some, planning something with Sam and probably Jacob.

Jacob spoke a few more works and sent everyone back to tents that had been erected in the parking lot. They were filled with food, another important way that the Quileute people could celebrate their loved one.

As the crowd dissipated, I caught sight of my family standing near the back. The desire to run to Edward and our children was nearly overwhelming. He smiled softly a me, and turned to admire our children who were sleeping soundly in Carlisle and Esme's arms.

I didn't see where she came from, but suddenly my mother was next to them, and reading her body language was doing me no favors.

Leah moved to the tent and I nodded to her, letting her know I would stay by the fire.

"You haven't heard anything from Bella?" my mother asked the Cullens.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle said, shaking his head.

"I just don't understand it," she said. "Bella was never one to run away from things. She was so steady. My little middle aged child..."

"She was wise beyond her years," Esme said, comforting my mother.

"That she was. She never saw herself properly. She never realized how special and beautiful she was," Renee said again.

"That was part of her charm," Carlisle soothed.

"She loved you Edward. I know she never would have left you willingly. When we spoke, her love for you... I knew she had met the person she would spend eternity with... I just never realized that her eternity would be so short," she said.

The pained look on my family's faces matched the pain in my heart.

"I didn't realize that you had younger children," Renee said then, focusing on my children, her grandchildren.

"These two remind me of her. They are beautiful," she said, touching each of my children's hands softly.

My heart was breaking into pieces. I never thought that Renee would ever see my children. Let alone touch them.

"Thank you for loving her," Renee said softly. "I wasn't always the best mom, too caught up in my own things to give Bella all that she needed. I'm glad she had you in the end."

"She loved you," Esme said, fighting back sobs that threatened to rip from her chest. "She understood and accepted you for who you were."

"I know. And that's why I know she is....gone. She would never have left us willingly. Her heart would never have allowed it," she sobbed.

I lost it. I had left willingly. I had willingly broken my mother's heart.

Now I see why I did what what Alice saw. I did the only thing I could.

I ran.

.

**EPOV**

**.**

Listening to Renee broke my already dead heart. I could understand what she was feeling and reading her mind was worse.

Watching her memories of Bella flood through her mind brought me right back to my children, nestled safely in my parents' arms. I watched Bella's life flash through her mind as I listened to her words. Her heart was broken.

If I were to lose Jace or Arriel, would my heart feel the same?

Hell, yes!

I watched from the corner of my eye as Bella listened to her mother's words, immensely grateful that she couldn't read her thoughts. I knew Alice's vision was right and that she was going to run. I could sense it, and only the fact that I knew she would never leave me or our children kept me in place when I finally saw her dart into the woods.

I made my excuses to my parents and to Renee. I guess playing the part of the grieving boyfriend was helpful for me to make my escape.

As soon as I reached the parking lot I dashed into the trees, trailing Bella's scent. I knew that I didn't need to worry about her return, but I worried about her feelings. I knew she would be hurting and I wanted to be there to comfort her.

I needed to be there.

It didn't take me long to find her. She was standing at the top of the cliffs. Her mask and cloak were removed, sitting in a nicely arranged pile at her feet. Her long chestnut hair was billowing in the wind and her eyes were closed. Tears streamed down her cheeks and I found myself grateful that she still had that ability.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey, Beautiful," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

We just stood like that for a little bit. There were no words I could offer to comfort her. That was what I didn't want to take from her. I didn't want her to have to give up anything for me. I wasn't worth it.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you, too. With my whole heart. I am so sorry that it had to be a choice... I'm sorry that I can't give you everything you want," I said quietly.

"Edward," she said softly. "I am not sorry. I would have chosen you everyday in every way. That is something I learned from Renee. She always chose what was best for her, not me, not Charlie, but her. I hate that she is hurting but I am not sorry... Not in the slightest. No matter what Edward, I will always choose you. You are my everything."

"Bella, I..." he started.

"Edward, when you left... I was broken. I felt like a huge part of me was missing. Even our children couldn't fill that. Don't get me wrong, I love them, so much I didn't even know it was possible... But being without you... I'm not strong enough to do it again. I need you," she said.

"I was dead without you, Bella. I could never be away from you again. I cannot fathom an existence without you. I left because I was a fool. I thought you would hate me for hurting you. Seeing those bruises, Love... Seeing the evidence of the monster that I am..." I started to explain.

"Edward, stop!" she said, firmly. "You are not a monster. What you did... I understand. My god, the restraint you showed... There wasn't a single moment of our lovemaking that I regretted. There was never a time that it felt wrong or bad. Had you been there when I woke I would never have blamed you... I would never have regretted it. I only regretted that you were gone."

"You can't tell me that I didn't hurt you. I saw the bruises Bella! You had to have been hurting," I said, angrily. How could she excuse that!

"It was noth..." she started.

"Don't say it was nothing. The bruises were almost black!" I said.

"Don't you tell me what to feel! I am not saying that the bruises weren't sore. I'm not trying to deny anything! But they hurt a hell of a lot less than my heart... I thought that I'd never see you again. I thought that I had lost you and that hurt! That hurt more than anything else. It wasn't until I found out I was pregnant and decided to do something about it. I was never running away. I was protecting my father, and our baby. We have talked about this but I never told you everything... We glossed over our separation and willingly stepped back into where we were before... But we were wrong. That separation is as much a part of us as our togetherness," she said.

"Tell me, Bella. Tell me everything," I said.

"I hated waking up without you. I hated being stuck there alone. You didn't even think about that. You didn't think to tell your family to come for me or anything. You just left. I wandered the house for two days hoping that you were coming back...then Esme woke me up on Sunday night as I was curled in your bed... Hoping you were coming back for me. When I felt her hand... I thought at first it was you. Then, when it wasn't I knew... I knew you weren't coming back to me. Then I had to deal with a doctor's exam...and the pity. The next morning Esme brought me home. I couldn't bear to take the ring off. I wanted to believe you would be back. Every night I prayed that you would come through my window. I thought I was making myself sick... I thought... I knew I wasn't enough," she said.

I dropped to my knees in front of her. The weight of her declarations getting to me.

"You were everything, Bella. You always were. I love you with all that I am. From the moment I met you. You were my everything. I couldn't bear the thought of you hating me for being a monster. I couldn't believe that I tried so hard to protect you from what we were and yet I hurt you. I was supposed to protect you and I tried... But I couldn't protect you from myself.... You have no idea how much I hated myself. Lying there next to you, so happy to have made love with you...Knowing that we would be married and that you would forever be mine. Bella that was my heaven. I didn't believe in the existence of souls in my kind but I believed in God because he gave me you. My beautiful angel. And I nearly destroyed you...Bella watching those bruises appear on your perfect skin was like a knife to my heart...the evidence of my soulless existence. And I knew... I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was a monster. I had damaged something so pure...so.." I pled with her.

She dropped to her knees next to me.

"I never wanted forever without you. I saw your soul from the moment we met. You fought your very nature to exist...You loved your siblings and your parents and you loved me. I saw that soul, and the fact that you were broken about my injuries proves it even more. I love you Edward. I need you... I need you so much."

Her tears coursed down her cheeks and she looked so broken that I couldn't help but pull her to me. I pulled her into my arms and crushed our chests together, holding her as tight as I dared. I didn't need anything other than her. She was truly my other half.

I don't know how long we held each other. Time ceased to mean anything as we clung to each other. I finally understood that she felt for me exactly what I felt for her. That she loved me to the very depths of her soul, matching my sentiments for her.

"But your tears, Love. If you didn't regret this, then..." I said.

"She was wrong. I did willingly leave her. I didn't think about what she wanted or what Charlie wanted. For the first time ever I put me first, and I'm not sorry I did. But, I think being a mom has given me a different perspective on my own mother's pain. The pain I would feel if Arriel or Jace was no longer... It would shatter me. Knowing that pain is what I caused her... I hurt for that. I don't like to hurt people. But that said, I will never regret choosing you, choosing us. And I certainly don't regret our children," she said vehemently.

"It still gets me... Our children. If I were to thank you a hundred times a day for the next million years, I still wouldn't be able to express how thankful I am for everything you have given me. Bella, you can't argue this point. Before you I was a monster... I didn't have a conscience or much care. I loved my family but that was it. The only reason I fought to maintain the vegetarian diet was because I would lose all my humanity and in doing so I would hurt Carlisle and Esme too much," I told her. "When I met you, got to know you, apart from the mystery of your quiet thoughts... I wanted to be everything for you. I wanted to be the person who unwrapped the secrets in your head and everything I learned about you made me fall more in love with you. From first learning that you left Phoenix for your mom, not caring about yourself at all... Agreeing to keep my secret when you knew nothing about me and I treated you terribly, trying to chase away any feelings I might have for you. The the trouble trio, Mike, Eric and Tyler. Seriously, most girls would have told them to take a long walk off a short pier but you were so kind, even when you were breaking their pathetic little hearts. Then figuring out what we were. All the way up to the friendship you have with the pack. Seriously, if it wasn't for you we would still be mortal enemies who barely tolerated each other's existence, not fighting together for the greater good."

"Yeah, but it's my fault that Paul died. It's my fault that Charlie...." she said.

"And it's my fault that I even had you anywhere near Victoria and James in the first place," I said. "We can play the blame game forever but the reality of the situation is that no one is to blame except for James and Victoria... And Caius."

"But Paul..." she said.

"Paul died doing what he wanted to do. He died trying to protect someone from a threat. He could have walked away. He didn't. Nobody is to blame for his death but Victoria and the newborns," I told her.

"I love you, Edward," she said clutching me to her so tightly it actually hurt. Not that I would ever tell her that.

"You are my life, Bella. I love you so much Sweetheart," I promised my wife. "And I am going to make you my wife very very soon."

"I'd like that. It doesn't need to be fancy. Just you and me... I..." she started.

"Uh oh," I said.

"Alice?" she asked, pulling away and looking at my face.

"Yup," I answered, listening to my sister's internal ranting.

It was only seconds later that Alice arrived and stared at us with a menacing glare.

"Do not even consider it!" she ranted. "You will have a proper wedding. No sister or brother of mine is going to...."

I tuned her out and focused on Bella.

"I love you," I said, lifting her chin so that our lips were almost touching mine. Just as our lips met, I very clear and very red image appeared in my mind. Apparently Bella had been away from our children long enough and they were demanding her presence immediately.

Bella rolled her eyes dramatically and we picked up the pile of clothes and dashed towards the house, which is where our children informed us that they were waiting.

"Hey!" Alice yelled from behind us. "Where are you two going?"

"I love how our children completely block Alice's visions," Bella giggled.

"We'll have to let Jasper take them when he goes Christmas shopping for Alice!" I said.

We ran hand in hand back to the house, knowing that our children were waiting for us. Truth be told I think we were both just as anxious to be with them as they were to be with us.

It felt good to have all the stresses ironed out. I was ready to move forward, leaving all the bad stuff behind and live our happily ever after.


	61. Charlie

A/N: Thanks to my amazing BETA ACEMCKEAN.

Ch POV:

Time ceased to have any meaning. My mind's ability to think seemed to increase but the concept of the passage of time was gone. It was ironic, but after a short time, the burning seemed to ease. Not that the pain was completely gone, but it seemed to be less intense. Tolerable, I guess.

Pain... I almost felt like I was used to pain. It was familiar. Pain was my reality in many forms. First the emotional. Coming home to find Renee packing her bags to leave, taking my baby girl away with her. It broke me. Renee and Bella owned my whole heart and they took it when they left. That was pain... This was uncomfortable. I got used to the numbness. I covered it with friends and fishing, and the brief glances I got into Bella's life in phone calls, letters and brief visits.

When she came to live with me the pain got better. I still mourned the loss of her mother but my baby girl was home. My heart, which I assumed was long dormant, began to beat again. People around me noticed. I smiled more and I laughed, not a chuckle or a guffaw, but I full out laughed.

Then she was gone and my life was plunged into pure night. The pain was way worse than the first time I lost her. Then I knew she was safe, the second time, I was lost. Nothing made sense and no matter what I did, I was unable to find her. I didn't know if she was even alive. That pain brought me to my knees. This was nothing.

I focused my thoughts again on my little girl. She was now a mom and those two little grand-babies of mine would know that their grandpa loves them. So would Bella. She would know that her dad loves her more than anything.

She left to protect me and her children, worried for everyone else but herself of course. But she managed to bring them into the world herself and when the chips were down she came back to her old dad. I guess I did a good job if she knew I would be there for her and the twins when this craziness started.

Craziness... Vampires and werewolves... Wow, just wow!

I felt my heart pick up speed, racing against the pain. As I focused on my body once again, I realized that the pain was gone from my extremities. My hands and feet were free from the fire. Was this going to be over soon?

I began to focus outside my body, outside my own mind.

"Charlie," I heard my name being called by someone with a tinkling bell voice. "It's Alice, Charlie. You're almost there. I need you to stay calm so Jasper is here to help with that. Bella and the twins are going to leave for a little bit, just until you've eaten."

"I've never seen a vampire with a mustache before," I heard from another voice, deep and male, with a hint of humor. I searched my brain to see if it was a voice I had heard before.

Emmett. It sounded different now, but the same too.

"Charlie, it's Carlisle. When you wake up everything is going to seem confusing and overwhelming. Try to remember that we are all here to help you. The sooner you will be able to be with Bella and the babies," Carlisle said.

I took a deep breath and listened some more.

"He seems very controlled in his thoughts," someone said.

"His emotions seem rather calm too, considering what's going on and our words seem to calm him even more," another voice said.

"Thanks, Jasper," the first voice said. "Charlie, it's Edward. Bella is anxious to see you. She really wants to be here but the twins demanded her immediate attention. Once you have fed we will get you two back together, and if you're calm enough, the twins too."

I concentrated on staying calm, and focused on the quick pounding from my heart. I almost laughed, thinking what the cardiologist would think about this. I guess my blood pressure wouldn't be an issue anymore... And the arthritis in my knees would probably be gone too.

Would I make a good vampire? I mean the only thing I was any good at before was being a cop. I wasn't a good dad, not really. I was a terrible husband, an adequate friend at best, and an okay fisherman. What would change as a vampire?

"Everything will change, Charlie," Edward said. "If you are anything like Bella you will be an incredible vampire. And Bella would disagree with you about the dad comment. She always thought you were a great dad."

Mind reader. That could be annoying, I bet. I wonder how Bella deals with it, I thought to myself... And Edward I guess.

"For you and me both Charlie. Not only can I hear the things you don't want, but I get way more that I don't like too. And I can't hear Bella. She and Jace are the only ones I can't hear," Edward answered.

I thought to myself of all the things I should say to the mindreader while my heart beat it's last beats.

I could only come up with a few.

You better take care of my girl and those babies. I may not have been able to take you out with my gun before, not that I wouldn't have tried, but if I'm as strong as the rest of you I will kick your ass if you hurt her.

He chuckled in response.

I may not be completely old fashioned but You will make an honest woman out of my daughter. I saw the rock on her finger so it means that she wants it too.

"Charlie, I want that more than anything in this world. And when you walk Bella down the aisle her every wish will be fulfilled as well," he said.

I was going to think of more things to think but that idea was wrenched from my brain as my heart took off faster than I ever though possible. I gasped in shock and pain.

"You're almost done, Charlie. Try to stay calm," Alice said.

Calm? When my heart was ready to jump out of my chest?

Then it was done. There was no magic beat. One second it was flying and then it wasn't.

I took a deep breath. What a weird feeling. It almost felt unnecessary.

"It is unnecessary," Edward said. "We just keep it up for appearances and to be able to speak."

I blew the air out and opened my eyes.

Nothing looked the same. It was all different. I brought my hand up close to examine it. Even that was different.

"Am I in the Twilight Zone?" I asked quietly.

Crap! I even sound different!

"Nope," Alice said. "This is your new reality."

I looked over at Alice. She was even cuter with these new eyes.

"Look at his eyes!" Alice gasped.

"What's the matter with my eyes?" I asked.

"Nothing. It'll be fine. Calm Alice," Carlisle said.

I was not calm. There was something wrong.

"You will tell me what is going on right now! Don not sugar coat it," I demanded.

Suddenly every person in the room started in trying to explain, and they all looked shocked about it.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Carlisle, you explain!"

They all stopped instantaneously and Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Your eyes are golden, like ours. Newborns eyes are usually red. The only other vampire born with golden eyes is Bella. Otherwise it takes months for them to change, and that's only if you are an animal drinker not a human drinker," he said.

"Why the hell would I want to drink from humans?" I asked.

"That is the usual diet of our kind. My family, and I, we're different. We live off of the blood of animals. Most of our kind have red eyes, human drinkers. Even after they stop drinking from humans, it takes months for the color to turn golden," Carlisle explained.

"Now Charlie, I think you have a power," Edward said.

"A power? Like mind reading?" I asked.

"There are many powers. Mind reading is mine. Jasper can control emotions. Alice sees the future. Kate can zap you with her fingers..." Edward explained.

"And Bella and the twins?" I asked.

"Bella is a shield. She cannot be harmed by any mental power, but there is more that Eleazar can't see, probably because of the shield. Arriel can share her thoughts with others and sees the future as well. Jace is complex but seems to be a copier and booster of other's powers," he explained quickly.

"And I can see Bella after I hunt?" I asked.

Edward and Carlisle both nodded.

"Then what's the hold up?" I asked.

"Let's get you fed, and then I want Eleazar to tell me what you have going on Charlie," Carlisle said.

"Eleazar?" I asked.

"Another friend with a gift. He senses other's gifts and can let us know what you have going on," he said.

"Well let's go eat," I said. "I need to get things back to normal. Where do we go?"

They instructed me briefly on following my instincts and told me that the Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper would be with me to keep any humans safe. Not like I had any desire to harm anyone.

They led the way out the back door into the woods and started running. Damn were they fast. There was no way I'd be able to keep up.

I started to run anyways, figuring I'd do my best. To my shock I was just as fast as any of them, if not a bit faster, I was catching up!

After I passed them I felt like I could keep going for hours. My body did not struggle for oxygen and if anything, my muscles felt better the more I ran.

"Umm Charlie," Edward called. "You might want to stop before we reach Canada."

As soon as I heard him I stopped. And I gave a new meaning to stopping on a dime. Soon the three other vampires were next to me and I knew that was my cue to start the hunt.

"What do you hear? What do you smell?" Carlisle asked.

I didn't answer but let myself follow my instincts. My instincts seemed pretty good as they led me to a small pack of deer. I just went with the flow and made a dash and grabbed the largest deer, sinking my teeth into his neck.

It was no T-bone but it was pretty good.

"Do you want another?" Carlisle asked.

"Not really. They were okay, nothing to write home about," I said.

"The herbivores never are. Now the carnivores.... They are some good eats," Emmett said.

"So where do I find me a carnivore then?" I asked.

Jasper led the way and we followed him. We came to a stop and Emmett smiled, almost devilishly and nodded for me to continue. I took a few steps forward and focused. There was a large wet thumping sound coming from the left and I took a deep breath.

That was definitely more like it!

I stalked closer to my prey, wondering briefly what it was. When he finally came into my line of sight I smiled. A bear.

Definitely smelled better than the deer.

I moved closer, the stupid bear didn't have a clue.

Before he even noticed my presence I pounced, grabbing him from behind. He was not happy with that and swatted at me. But I was too fast. I darted out of the way and chose a better angle. I launched myself from the side. He got a paw up just in time and I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. It never came. I moved again, trying to perfect my angle and decided for a head on strike.

The bear didn't have a chance. I tackled him to the ground and had my teeth in the dense fur around his neck before he could grab another breath. I sucked the rich liquid from his neck quickly savoring the taste and soothing texture as it soothed my aching throat. Once he was drained I looked up to see Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett sitting on a rock outcrop a little ways away.

"Told you he'd be a natural," Emmett said with a grin.

"That was definitely better than deer," I said, feeling pretty darn smug.

"And more fun too," Emmett said, dropping from the rock.

"That was quite the thrill," I said.

"You Swans are incredible," Carlisle said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Your control. Most newborns are frantic. Compare it to a drug addict going cold turkey, desperate for his next fix and ten times stronger than anyone else around him," Carlisle said.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded in agreement and I thought about it.

"So I'm stronger than him?" I asked pointing to Emmett, who had at least six inches and fifty pounds of muscle on me.

"Yup," Jasper said with a wicked smile.

"Good to know," I said with a smirk.

"Wanna wrestle Pops?" Emmett asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Fun," he answered.

I decided that a little horseplay wouldn't hurt anyone and nodded. Emmett laughed with complete glee. Obviously he enjoyed a good wrestling match. I was a little apprehensive, I mean the guy is huge!

Before I could even set myself the massive giant launched himself at me, knocking me into a tall tree, which to my surprise, gave way with a massive crack. The monstrous tree fell to the ground, taking two slightly smaller trees with it.

"So that's how it's gonna be, is it?" I said, standing and facing the grinning vampire that had just used me as an axe.

"Bring it, Pops," he said with a grin.

He used his fingers to motion me forward, but I wasn't ready for a frontal attack. My training as a police officer had made me more of a defensive specialist. Being goaded into an attack was never smart. I just smiled at him with an evil smirk and repeated the motion at him. He couldn't resist and launched himself at me. I allowed him to tackle me to the ground, but as I hit the earth I rolled back, bringing my feet up and proceeded to launch Emmett over my shoulder.

This new strength was amazing! I watched as he crashed into a tree twenty feet away, bringing it crashing down, and it was an even bigger tree than the one I had been knocked into.

I briefly pondered the poor trees fate as Emmett tried to launch himself at me again. No luck, I sidestepped his attack and he crashed into a boulder with a thud. Before he could right himself, I was on his back with both his arms pinned behind him before quickly switching to a full nelson hold.

"Crap," the behemoth vampire in my arms moaned.

"Just like Bella," I heard Jasper whisper to Carlisle.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What's just like Bella?"

"Your control Charlie. Most newborns fight on instinct at first. There is no plan or strategy. But you had your wits about you the whole time. You didn't allow yourself to be baited into Emmett's trap and planned a way to out maneuver him," Jasper said, looking pensive.

"I have trained many vampires over the years and dealt with more newborns than I care to remember, but I have only ever seen one vampire who matches your control, Bella. And I haven't seen her fight," he said. "I only heard it and saw the aftermath. Two dead vamps and Bella still in a pristine white gown."

"So why is that?" I asked. "What makes us different?"

"It may be that Jace's venom is different. Or, perhaps it is just a Swan thing. I'd like to run some tests," Carlisle said.

"So since I'm just like Bella, can I please go and see her now?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. Your thirst appears to be under control, and I can't honestly see you as a threat to the babies as long as you remember that you are strong enough to crush rock," Carlisle said.

"Really?" I asked, looking at Carlisle in disbelief.

"Totally," he replied.

"Ummm, excuse me. Can you let go now?" Emmett said.

I looked down to see that through this whole conversation I had managed to keep the giant vampire in a full nelson.

"Sorry," I laughed as I released him.

He harrumphed and started to pout like a baby before laughing it off and demanding a rematch at a later date.

We ran at vampire speed back to the house and made our way into the tiny structure. Tiny structure... This place was at least ten square feet bigger than my house.

When we entered the back door I could hear the thrumming of two little hearts. My grandchildren were here.

"Bella," I called, anxious to see her and the babies.

"Over here," she called. I moved over to the sound of her voice. She was in the living room.

So was everyone else.

"It's a little crowded in here, Bells," I said, with a laugh.

"Everybody is worried about you with the babies here, Dad," she said with a huff.

"Are you worried?" I asked, feeling uncertain.

"I trust you, Dad," she said.

"Bella," Edward whispered.

"Oh come on! If they smelled even remotely appetizing, wouldn't the newborn be chomping at the bit, foaming at the mouth, rabid with..." she said.

"Okay, I get all the analogies," he said.

"Please," she said. It wasn't a question, almost a statement, telling him to trust her.

Is he right? Or is she? Am I a danger to my grandchildren? Carlisle says that I can crush a rock with my bare hands. Could I hurt them?

Nerves started to take over. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, I mean, I could wait and see them later.

"Charlie," Jasper said. "Chill out. Bella trusts you and knows you won't hurt them. Edward is just over protective."

"He's just being a dad. I don't blame him one bit," I said, looking at Edward then at Bella and the twins.

That seemed to chill Edward out. Either that or his voodoo mind reading powers.

"Voodoo mind reading powers, Charlie?" he snickered.

"Know it all," I muttered.

It was like the entire room got lighter with that comment. I even relaxed a lot. It was almost like...

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Sorry," he said, actually looking sheepish.

Bella decided she had enough of the wall of vampires that separated us. She handed the twins to Rosalie and another lady vamp and pushed past Edward to give me a hug.

"Hi, Dad," she said. "Thank you for wanting me enough to stick around."

"Always, Baby Girl," I said kissing her hair.

"So this vampire stuff is pretty cool, huh?" she said, pulling back a little and looking up at me.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," I said. "I got to wrestle the big lug over there."

"Emmett! No way!" she said. "Did you kick his..."

"I let him win! It's only polite, with him being a newborn and all," Emmett interrupted.

"Emmett you are way to competitive for that," Alice snickered.

My mind was suddenly filled with image of Emmett's and my fight. It looked very different from to watch from another perspective. I found myself wondering how this was happening when Emmett growled and stomped his foot.

"She hates me! She's just little and she hates me," he said, sounding like a spoiled child.

Everybody laughed.

"Someone better fill me in. I'm lost," I said.

"Arriel has a gift, Dad. I don't even know how to explain it. But you just saw an image of your fight with Em, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"That was Arriel. She showed it to all of us," I said.

"Impressive," I said.

"Why do you think she hates you, Emmett?" I asked.

"I don't think she hates me. I know she does," he said, arms crossed and a major scowl on his face.

"He didn't make a very good impression when he first met her," Rosalie explained from next to Emmett. "She seems to hold a grudge."

"I'm sure she'll get over it, eventually. You just need to find the right way to apologize," I said.

"I have to apologize to a baby?" he asked incredulously.

"Sorry never hurt anyone," I said.

"No way. I'm not making a fool out of myself," he said, not realizing that he was doing just that.

"Em, just do it," Rose said.

"No way," he said.

"Come one! What could it hurt?" Jasper asked.

"My pride," Emmett said.

"And your pride is okay with being afraid of a little baby?" Alice asked, grinning.

"She is powerful. I swear she bruised my nose," he said, rubbing his nose again.

"She hit you and that's what you're afraid of?" I asked, laughing.

"She's strong," Emmett defended.

"She's also smaller than one of your biceps!" Edward said, enjoying ribbing Emmett too.

"Not going to happen," Emmett said, crossing his arms like a petulant two year old.

"Emmett. You never know... Maybe it will work," Bella bargained.

"Nope! You can't make me," he said.

"I can," Rose said.

"Don't bet on it," Emmett muttered.

"No sex until you apologize to Arriel," she said to him smugly.

"Like you can resist this awesomeness for more than a day or two," Emmett said while flexing his muscles like a body builder.

"Watch me," she huffed, obviously upset that her ploy didn't work instantly.

"Emmett. Please try it, for me?" Esme asked.

"Nobody is ever going to make me apologize," he said, huffing.

"Emmett Cullen!" Carlisle said.

"No," Emmett said.

"Emmett just get your butt over to the other side of the room, get down on your knees and beg Arriel for forgiveness! This whole argument thing is getting old!" I said, angrily. I wanted to spend time with Bella and the babies, talk to Carlisle and the others and maybe finally wrap my brain around all the changes I was experiencing. I did not want to listen to Emmett acting like he was two.

I don't know exactly what I was expecting to happen when I said that. I can tell you that what happened was not what I expected at all. Emmett dropped his arms from their crossed position and moved across the room to Arriel's side.

Everyone was silent. In fact, nobody but the twins were even breathing.

Emmett dropped to his knees in front of Arriel, where she was being held by Esme. Every eye was on the big oaf as he cleared his throat.

"Arriel. I am so sorry that I scared you by being so loud when we first met. I will try my best to never do it again. Please forgive me and allow me to make it up to you. You name it and you can have it," he begged.

Everybody just stared, open mouthed at Emmett before busting into laughter.

"What the hell?" Emmett asked, enraged. "Can't a guy apologize to his niece without you all busting a gut?"

Well that just made everyone laugh harder. We were all still staring at Emmett and Arriel and Emmett was glaring at us. I noticed Arriel's little hand reaching for Emmett. He gasped in shock as her warm little hand rested on his cheek for a minute before she pulled it away.

"She loves me... And when she gets bigger she wants a pony... Only Jasper you aren't allowed near it," Emmett said, causing more laughter.

"Now, can someone please explain why Emmett was so unwilling to apologize and suddenly, as soon as I said anything he did it?" I asked.

"That's your gift Charlie," a dark haired vampire said to me.

"Okay... Wait I am so confused. There are so many of you and I don't know you all. I know the Cullens but who are the rest of you?" I asked. I knew I had seen them before, at my house, but my memories of that time were so foggy due to shock, most likely.

A little titter went around the room, before a blonde woman spoke up.

"Most of us are from the Denali clan," she said. "I am Tanya. This is my sister Kate. She has a shocking power. My sister Irina is in one of the bedrooms with her mate Laurent, who is hopefully recovering from the recent attack. These two are Eleazar and Carmen. Eleazar can see powers, if people or vamps possess them. This is my mate, Connor, and to his left is Kate's mate Garrett."

"And who is the woman who went upstairs when I arrived? I didn't see her at my house before," he said.

"That is Athenodora. She was the wife of the man responsible for the attacks. Although she was more of a prisoner than a spouse," Alice chimed in, before her eyes seemed to lose focus. She grinned at the end and so did Edward. I was about to ask what all that was about when I heard Carlisle's voice.

"So what is it, Eleazar?" he asked.

"It is confusing to say the least. I believe the best way to describe it would be justice," Eleazar said.

"Justice?" I asked.

"It seems that if you command something that is morally right in a situation that everyone must obey. You will also be able to discern the truth from a lie, and I suspect that you will be able to force someone to tell the truth," he said.

"So basically, I'm a vamp cop?" I asked.

The laughter started again and I looked at Bella to see her reaction.

"So you ready to spend eternity with a cop as a dad, Kiddo?" I asked her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, smiling at me.

"So are there limits to his powers?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't think he could go crazy. There seems to be a limit and I believe that Charlie's morals, his sense of right and wrong would dictate the actions. If he commanded Jasper cluck like a chicken because he was irritating him, it wouldn't work. But if he were to demand someone pay restitution to someone else... They would have to listen," Eleazar said.

"Aro will not be impressed," Carlisle said, and I found myself wondering who this Aro was.

"Vampire royalty. He sorta calls the shots in our world," Edward said responding to my thoughts.

"Megalomaniac?" I asked.

"Precisely," Edward answered.

I nodded my head, trying to grasp my brain around the megalomaniac dictator of the vampire realm.

"You mentioned Aro," Athenodora said coming down the stairs. "I heard about Charlie's power. Aro will not be impressed."

The woman in front of me was stunning. I found that I couldn't help but to stare at her. She smiled softly at me before turning her focus onto Carlisle, but that was short lived, even though she spoke to him she continued to glance at me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Aro were to come for a little visit. It's not everyday that a coven gets taken on by Caius and an army and lives to tell about it," she said.

"Aro can't come. The babies! He would think that they are immortal children. He wouldn't even ask questions... Bella and the babies need to be safe," Edward said.

"Immortal children?" I said. "I hate missing out on large parts of conversations! And why are my grandchildren, who I haven't even really seen with these new eyes, in danger?"

"Calm, Charlie," Alice said. "I'll explain immortal children first and that should answer your other question. Well, first off I need to explain something else.... Vampires can't reproduce... Well, I guess that is no longer true. Vampire women can't reproduce, therefore we didn't even know it would be possible for Edward and Bella to... You know. So a long time ago many covens and mated pairs decided that children would be a wonderful thing, and so created them..."

"As in turned children???" I asked.

"Yes," Alice said.

"That's just...." I sputtered, thinking of my time burning.

"Sick, twisted, disgusting... I could go on," Alice said.

"Alice!" Carlisle said and she gave him a glance that looked suitable ashamed.

"I can't speak for anyone else, but I can't see why anyone could have turned a child," she said, looking towards the Denali women.

"Don't worry, Alice. We agree on all fronts," Tanya said.

"They can tell you their story later if they choose to," Alice said looking at me. "Anyways, back to the immortal children. These children were beautiful. Stunning to look at and covens couldn't help but love them. It was no matter. They were as strong and fast as an adult newborn but they could not be controlled. They were permanently stuck at whatever stage of development they were changed at. A two year old throwing a temper tantrum could wipe out a whole village. They were uncontainable for the most part and so the Volturi stepped in and after careful study, they decided that the children posed an incredible risk to the security and secrecy of our world. They made it illegal to create immortal children. After sending out that decree they began to travel the world in search of covens who did not obey. Of course those covens would fight to the last person to save the children they loved... It was an ugly time."

"Charlie," Tanya said, calling my attention. "My sisters and I are true blood sisters, not just venom. Our creator, and mother for all intents and purposes, created such a child. My sisters and I knew nothing of him until the day Aro arrived pulling our mother with him. She had been spending great amounts of time away from us, and came home smelling different, but we assumed she had met someone... A man. When Aro arrived with all his cloaked guard and revealed our mother's secret, we nearly lost our lives that day. Aro read our minds and discovered that we knew nothing of the child and spared us, much to Caius' displeasure. Our mother was invited to speak before she was killed. Her only words were 'I'm sorry, Girls. I love you, but he needed me.' Then she was gone, ripped apart and burned."

It was silent as everyone took in the magnitude of the words Tanya had spoken.

"They didn't even stay. They left us to watch our mother and baby brother, that we had never known, burn. Nobody ever explained. We..." Kate chimed in, moving to hold Tanya's hand.

Silence again. Only broken by a little squawk from one of the babies.

"Shhh, Arriel," Bella said, moving across the floor to pick up and cuddle her daughter.

Without really thinking about it, I followed her, almost as if I was being pulled on a string. I briefly considered if I was a danger to my grandchildren, but I figured if none of the other vamps in the room were going to move to stop me, I would keep going. Within the blink of an eye, I was at Bella's side, glancing down at my little granddaughter.

With my new eyes I was finally able to see her. Her beauty before had been stunning but now she was breathtaking. She has the well defined vampire beauty that you would have to be a fool not to notice but she also had some vestiges of human beauty. Her eyes were breathtakingly perfect as she stared into my face. The pink tinge to her skin from her outburst, seemed to perfect the picture. Her little rosebud lips were pursed and she pattered her hand against her mother's arm insistently.

"Quite insistent isn't she?" Bella said, smiling in my direction.

"Her gift?" I asked.

"She shows pictures, sometimes of the future and sometimes of the past," Bella explained.

With everything else that was going on, why not a all seeing baby?

Bella leaned down to Arriel, allowing Arriel to touch her face.

We were all quiet for a moment until Edward growled slightly.

"You've seen it," Bella said to Edward, with a smile. "It will work out fine."

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" I asked.

"Join the club," the rest of the family said in unison, looking between Bella and Edward for an answer.

"She wants Charlie to hold her and read to her again," Bella said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really!" she said with a smile.

The room emptied quickly, everyone going off to do their own thing. Finally only the Cullens were left and I sat down on the couch, getting ready to hold my granddaughter for the first time with vampire strength.

To say I was nervous was an understatement.

"Just be gentle Charlie. She is breakable," Edward said.

"Edward!" Bella admonished, glaring at him, before turning to put little Arriel in my arms.

I was actually trembling, I was so nervous. I knew in my heart that I could never do anything to harm either one of my grandchildren, but the fear was there.

The weight of my granddaughter in my arms was pure heaven. I loved the feel of her warm body against mine.

"I'm not too cold for her am I?" I asked.

"No, they both seem to like our lower body temperature," Bella answered.

"I'm glad," I said.

"They aren't very appealing, are they Charlie?" Emmett asked, referring to the blood coursing slowly through their veins.

"Not at all," I replied. Bella took Jace from his grandma and placed him in my other arm.

I liked having them in my arms and I found myself wondering about their future. Would they grow normally, like human children, or would they grow faster... Or not grow at all? Would their growth stop at some point? I mean, from my understanding vampires don't change, ever, so what is in store for my grandchildren. Would I have to watch them grow old and die? Would they want to be changed if that was the case? So many questions.

"Tell me about it," Edward muttered, looking at the babies dozing in my arms.

Jasper handed me a copy of the newspaper so that I could read to the twins. I smiled at him in thanks and turned immediately to the sports page.

"The Miami Dolphins are favored to win the Super Bowl this year," I read to the babies. "What do they know? We want the Seahawks to get there, don't we guys?"

I read as the slept on me and after I finished the sports page, I got to the classified section. The first thing I saw was the obituaries.

_Charles M. Swan_

_1968 - 2009_

_Beloved friend, father and community leader._

_Chief Charlie Swan was a well respected member of the Forks community for his whole life. He joined the police force in 1987 at age 19 and moved quickly up the ranks, becoming chief in 1994. He is survived by many friends and loved ones. He has one child, Isabella, born in 1990, who is missing. He is predeceased by his parents, Mitch (1984) and Caroline (1989). Funeral will be held Friday at 4 pm at Forks Community Church. Reverend Webber will be officiating. Reception to follow at his home, hosted by Renee and Phil Dwyer. Donations can be made to Forks Police Charity Fund or The Wilderness Safety Fund in Charlie's Honor. _

"So they all think I'm dead," I said sadly. "All my friends... Everyone I knew..."

"Most of them, Dad," Bella said sadly. "Billy and Harry know the truth and all the pack."

"Can I see Billy? I think I need some normalcy back," I said.

"That's a bad idea, Charlie. You are a newborn vampire and they are your natural food source. It would be like waving a T-bone in front of a starving man. Maybe in a few years," Jasper said sadly.

"You mean I'd see my friends as food?" I asked, unable to fathom that thought.

"Potentially," Carlisle answered. "Bella is not tempted at all, but none of us have ever seen anything like it. It is not, how can I put this... Normal."

"What about me is? Is there a way for us to test him?" Bella asked. "Maybe it's in the Swan genes or something."

"What do you suggest Edward? Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"If we got a large blood sample, from either Billy or Harry... We could test him with that. If he shows no interest then we could assume it is safe. I would be able to sense his emotions and Edward could see what he is thinking... It could work," Jasper suggested.

"I would like that. I can't imagine never seeing them again... They kept me going for a long time," I said.

The twins stirred in my arms and little Arriel placed her hand on mine and demanded that I pass them to their mother for a feeding.

"Hungry?" Bella asked.

"Definitely!" I answered, handing her the two precious bundles.

She smiled and took them for me, making her way to one of the bedrooms with them. Edward followed close behind and I sat back contemplating the future.

I hoped that I could retain my friendship with Billy and Harry... And that I didn't desire the taste of their blood. That would be awkward. I contemplated other things too, things I left behind and things to look forward to. A certain vampire lady kept popping up in my thoughts as I looked forward, and I found myself wanting to get better acquainted with Athenodora.


	62. Edward and Bella kissing

**EPOV**

I sat alone on the beach, staring out at the waves. Bella was in the house, feeding the twins and visiting with Leah again. My brain was frazzled with all the thoughts running through it. There was so much going on I just wanted to press the stop button so I could sit back and enjoy some time with Bella and our children. Seriously I wanted to take Bella and our children away and just exist as the two of us for a while.

I didn't want to deal with the werewolves, especially Jacob who thinks he's in love with my newborn daughter.

I didn't want to listen for Laurent's thoughts. The vacant space where they should have been was too much for me.

I didn't want to deal with Bella's suddenly vampire father no matter how good his control was.

I didn't want to deal with the Denali's, although I was glad they had helped us but they had wants and needs... And apparently they wanted beds to sate them in. The current arrangements were not good enough apparently.

I didn't want to keep reading Athenodora's thoughts to ensure the safety of those around us.

I wanted to take my mate and my children somewhere that we can just be and I didn't need to be able to read Bella's mind to know that she felt the same way.

"Edward?" Alice said, interrupting my vampire pity party.

"What's up Pix?" I asked my favorite sister.

"I have something for you," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alice! I'm not in the mood," I said to her. I had tried listening to her thoughts only to find her blocking them by singing 'The Song That Doesn't End'.

"Edward. I know what you need and I have the solution," she said in a sing song voice.

"Please, Alice! No games," I said. "If you have something... Just, please."

She handed me a packet of papers and then ran up the beach as fast as she could.''I glanced down at the papers and smiled a genuine smile.

It was just what we needed.

I stood up and dashed towards the house. Bella and I were getting out of here, and I was going to take advantage of every second of it.

When I got back to the house, Bella was standing on the porch with the twins in her arms. Now, I have seen sunrises and sunsets all over the world. I have seen the Taj Mahal, the great pyramids, the Eiffel Tower, and the Grand Canyon. I have seen every description of beauty that has ever been written. But never have I seen anything more beautiful, more pleasing to my eyes and my soul then the sight before me now.

My Love and my children, standing waiting for me. Bella's whole face was lit up with her feelings. She knew what was going on and was just as anxious for it as I was.

"Bella," I said as I scooped her up bridal style, the twins still nestled into her arms.

"Hello," she said, blushing slightly. Her eyes danced mischievously as she looked at me.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Apparently everything we'll need is in the car," Bella said, pointing to the Mercedes.

"Is this what you want, Bella?" I asked, giving her the choice.

"With all my heart, Edward," she replied, pressing her lips softly to mine.

I reluctantly pulled away causing her to sigh.

"Is that a good sigh or a bad sigh?" I asked her.

"Good, all good," she said, smiling softly. "All I need and want is right here."

"I agree completely," I said, kissing her again.

I finally put her down next to the car and took my sleeping daughter from her arms. I ran around to the far side of the car and reached in to buckle Arriel into her car seat. Bella buckled Jace into his seat on the passenger side. She smiled at me over the back seat and we raced into our seats in the front. I grinned at her and started the car. I planned to make the most of our time away.

**BPOV**

Seriously, Alice rocks!

With so much going on I honestly felt I needed to be split into ten different people. Leah's friend Bella, who was always there when she needed me. Charlie's daughter Bella, the reason he died and the reason he had agreed to be a vampire. Mommy Bella to my two children, no explanation needed. Edward's Bella, my mate, my fiance, the man that completed me, the father of our children. Protective Bella, guarding everyone, ensuring their safety. Vampire Bella, Sister Bella, Friend Bella, Daughter-n-law Bella, I want to get to know you Bella.....

Everyone seemed to be vying for my attention and the one that I wanted the most was dealing with the same things. I would meet his eyes across the room and everything else would cease to matter, just for a few moments before one or the other of us was swept into something else.

Edward and my relationship seemed to always get put on the back burner, and I hated it. I hated being pulled in so many directions at once when every fiber of my being was screaming Edward's name.

Than Alice, in all her pixie wisdom, announced that I was to get myself and the twins ready.

"Why, Alice? Where am I going?" I asked her.

"You and Edward need some time away from all this," she said motioning everywhere.

"But how?" I asked, not arguing the fact that it was needed, just the method in which it was supposed to occur.

"Just get ready to go. Edward will have all the details. Just have you and my niece and nephew on the front porch in ten minutes," she said, dancing over to kiss the babies who were lying on the bed ready for a diaper change.

She said nothing else before she danced out of the room. I was never so glad for vampire speed. I quickly changed the babies, putting them both in new diapers and new outfits. Then I dashed to the bathroom as they slept on the bed and stripped out of my clothes, putting my hair up in a bun. I had a quick shower with my strawberry body wash, jumped out, dried off and dashed back to the bedroom where the twins were to grab something to wear. I opened the closet to find a bag that said 'WEAR ME' on it, it Alice's handwriting.

I grabbed the bag and opened it. The lingerie inside was sinful at best and probably illegal in many places. That small black scrap of fabric couldn't be construed as underwear could it?

I knew better than to argue with Alice, even if she wasn't in the room. If I tried to put anything else on, I could guarantee she'd be back in the room in seconds.... Granted, with the twins right here she wouldn't necessarily see anything.... I smiled at my devious thoughts and dressed quickly and left the little pink bag on the bed. As soon as my clothes were on I went to the mirror and released my hair from it's messy bun and ran a brush through it. It was mostly for show, as my hair was perfect, unless there were twigs and leaves in it. It never knotted or snarled as it had when I was human.

In nine minutes and forty seconds I was on the front porch, just in time to see Edward running towards the house. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as my Love ran towards me. He had my favorite crooked smile plastered on his face and I realized that he felt the exact same way as I did.

He was by my side in an instant and swept the three of us up into his arms. After a few words and a sensual kiss, we headed for the car.

It didn't even take us a minute to get to the car, get the twins buckled and get on the road. I didn't know where we were going, and to be perfectly honest I didn't care. I was with Edward and imprinting werewolves, vampire families, my mother's grief and my father's upcoming funeral were a distant memory.

"Aren't you going to ask where we're going?" Edward asked, breaking the comfortable silence in the car.

"No," I said, grabbing his hand in mine. "As long as I'm with you it doesn't matter."

"Human Bella would have been going nuts by now," he said with a chuckle.

"Human Bella didn't like the disparity between us. I didn't like you giving me things that I didn't feel I deserved," I said.

"You deserved the world, Bella. I didn't give you even half of what you deserved. I should have...." he started.

"Should have, could have, would have... None of those matter anymore... We're here together now. Forever!" I said, interrupting his ramblings. "Edward we both did things wrong. But..."

"What did you do wrong, Bella? My stupidity is what brought all this upon us..." he said, taking all the blame like always.

"No," I said. "It wasn't just you. Edward I doubted you, right from the start. I never felt worthy of you. I knew that you couldn't love me the way I loved you because I was.... I was wrong, so wrong, but I doubted myself and therefore I didn't feel worthy of anything. I didn't deserve to be loved by you. I saw your perfection and I couldn't compare."

"Bella..." he started.

"Just listen, please," I begged him.

"Okay," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. This was obviously not how he planned for this day to go.

"It's not all bad," I told him, smiling. "If I had more faith in us, a lot of things would have been different. But I doubted me and I doubted you and I let myself believe that you left because I wasn't enough."

"But, don't you see that's on me. I didn't tell you enough or show you enough," he said.

"You did. I couldn't believe you because of my own image issues. I didn't believe that you could truly love me. You told me how many times that you did but my first thought when you left was that it wasn't true because I wasn't good enough," I said.

"Bella you can't blame yourself for this," he said.

"But I do, Edward. I do," I said. "Does it make sense to blame myself... Maybe not. But it doesn't make sense for you to either. You freaked out and ran away from the problem. I did the same damn thing. I freaked out when I found out I was pregnant and instead of trying to get ahold of Carlisle or Esme or Emmett or anyone, I ran away. I knew Charlie would freak out. I knew I couldn't explain this to him... But I was wrong. And I hurt Charlie and I hurt you and the family too."

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We both did things wrong," he finally admitted. "But we can't change the past and we need to just move on with our future."

"And we will. I may not be Alice but I foresee a great future for us," I said with a cheeky smile. Our serious conversation behind us.

"Me too," he said, smiling at me.

"Do you know I have everything I could ever want?" I said to him. "I got more than that even. I got everything I never knew I wanted."

"I know what you mean. I never expected to be a father but I can't imagine a life without them anymore," he said.

"I never wanted kids. My parents were enough for me," I said. "But everything about our children is just so.... Perfect."

"Just like their mother," he said.

"That was cheesy, Cullen," I said, shaking my head.

He just laughed in response. It was a sound I vowed to hear more often.

"When are we going to rectify that?" he asked.

"Rectify what?" I asked.

"Your name," he said, picking up the hand that sported my engagement ring.

"My dress is gone," I said sadly, thinking of my wedding dress that had been hanging up at Charlie's. Everything was being taken care of at the house by Renee and Phil, with the help of the Clearwaters and Billy Black.

"Actually, your dress was saved by Sue Clearwater. Truthfully, Renee had a fit when she saw it according to Sue and Sue said it was Leah's and just stored there so that Paul wouldn't see it. I believe Alice has purveyed it and is having it cleaned or something like that," he said.

"Really?" I asked, my spirits perking up at that.

"Truly," he responded.

"Then let's do it! The sooner the better. You have your ring on my finger, but I don't have one on yours yet.... And with all these vampire ladies around..." I said, teasing but not completely.

"You have always been the only one for me. Human or vampire, you have my heart. That said I can't wait to wear your ring... Hopefully the church is still all set and waiting for us," he said.

"I'd like that. And now Charlie will be there to walk me down the aisle. It's perfect," I said, my eyes starting to tear up.

He smiled and wiped a tear that had strayed down my cheek away. Why did I have to be the world's only crying, blushing and lactating vampire?

"We'll talk to Alice when we get back," he said. "Because as much as I want to marry you, I want this time more."

"Me too," I said, looking forward to the time away from all the stresses.

We drove through Forks and on through Port Angeles to a small town called, Sequim where we turned off. I looked over at Edward, who was smiling secretively.

"Sequim?" I asked.

"It's actually pronounced SKWIM," he said. "But we aren't staying here."

"Okay," I said, refusing to ask anymore questions I knew he wouldn't answer anyway.

We drove through the small town, that was still bigger than Forks, and onto a dirt road. We travelled in for about twenty miles when the jostling of the car on the well worn road woke Jace. He let his displeasure be known, crying loudly.

That was one thing I had never really heard, and it had obviously shocked Edward too.

"Hold on, Little Man," he said, soothing our son. "We'll be there soon."

Edward's words soothed Jace immediately and I smiled at him, loving his concern for our son. He began to hum quietly to him before he began to sing.

To be honest, I had never truly heard Edward sing. He had hummed for me many times, but to hear his voice singing to our son, filled my heart in ways I could never have dreamed possible.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird won't sing,Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns to brass, Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass gets broke, Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat.

And if that billy goat won't pull, Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull.

And if that cart and bull turn over, Daddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Daddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."

"Are you crying?" he asked, as he finished out his song.

"No," I sniffled, causing him to laugh softly.

"I seem to be causing you to cry a lot," he said, smiling at him.

"It was beautiful. I've never heard you sing before. I've heard you whisper the lyrics in my ear, and hum... But never sing. I liked it a lot," I said.

"I think Jace did too. It sounds like he's asleep again," he said.

"He is," I said, peering into the backseat.

"I never expected to be a Daddy... Saying it in relation to myself is almost surreal," he said, grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Just think of how it will sound coming from them," I said, smiling at him.

"I can't wait for that... And for you to be called Mommy," he said.

"I can't wait," I said, firmly believing it.

I looked out the window at the trees that engulfed both sides of the road, looking for any sign of our destination.

It was only moments later that I could make out what seemed to be a small clearing.

"Is that where we're going?" I asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "Ultimate privacy."

"I like the sound of that," I said.

We pulled in front of a small log cabin. The rough logs were aged but the roof had been newly updated.

"How long has this cabin been here?" I asked.

"Esme found it when we were first in the area. It had been in rough shape at the time and she fixed it up and has maintained it as a rental property for years. There is a stream behind the house that is perfect for fishing and lots of wildlife around for hunting," he said.

"I love it," I said. "Can we go inside?"

"Of course," he said. "Lead the way and I will follow you."

The cabin was not decorated in typical Cullen fashion. In fact, it was decorated more like a typical hunting lodge than anything. There were bear skin rugs on the floor and various taxidermist's dreams mounted on the wall.

"This was all Emmett's idea," he said following me into the house, with each baby's car seat in one hand.

"He went though a taxidermy course the first time we came to Forks, so...." he said.

"So he had lunch and went to work?" I asked.

"Yes," he laughed, putting the car seats down and wrapping his arms around me.

I sighed in relief as I felt his arms engulf me and relaxed into him.

"Do you think they'll sleep long?" he asked, nuzzling my neck.

"If they are in their bassinet together they will," I replied.

His arms were gone instantly and I heard the trunk open and close. I hadn't even turned and he was back, loaded down with everything Alice had packed. The bassinet was on the top.

He put everything down in the living room and I grabbed the bassinet, moving to the back, where I assumed the bedroom was.

I set it up and turned to get the babies. I didn't need to, Edward was there with them, apparently just as anxious as I was to enjoy some couple time. I quickly unbuckled Jace from his car seat and laid him down in his bassinet before doing the same for Arriel. As soon as they were side by side, they reached for each other in their sleep. As soon as their little hands met, they were still. Their breathing indicating the fact that they were fast asleep.

We quickly left the room, closing the door behind us and went to the living room. Edward was quick to light the fire in the fireplace and I sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs to watch him. Watching him move was more than sexy. The way his body set about the most meaningless task was graceful and powerful. I loved it.

"Are you checking me out?" he asked cheekily from his position next to the fireplace.

"Maybe," I responded, feeling my cheeks responding to his teasing.

He was by my side in an instant, his fingers caressing my cheeks.

"I love that you can still blush," he said, before using the fingers that were caressing my cheek to move my face up so our lips could meet.

And meet they did. The first touch might have been tentative but our bodies craved each other so much, it didn't last long. The kiss deepened to fiery in an instant and my hands went to the back of his head, tangling into his hair while his went to my waist, pulling my body flush against his.

Our lips never ceased their fiery dance. Oxygen was not even a consideration. All I needed was him. We sank our bodies o the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace and our clothes began to be shed.

Since our lips were unwilling to part from each other, none of the clothes we had been wearing lasted. Hopefully Alice packed some more, if not we would get creative... At a later point.

Our joining was fiercely passionate feeding our desires for each other to new heights. With neither of us needing rest, our climaxes seemed to blend one into another, with each one pulling us closer together. As the hours passed I briefly considered the fact that we could stay here, doing this for weeks without stop. That thought, however, was interrupted by two tiny wails.

We slowed our movements and caught our breath. Edward was first to move, grabbing one of the bags from where we had deposited them and opening it. He tossed me one of his button up shirts while he slid on a pair of dark wash jeans. I did not fail to notice the lack of boxers under those jeans.

Though it had only been seconds since the cries started, we found ourselves assaulted with images of both babies nursing.

I grabbed the throw from the couch and slid on the shirt, not bothering with the buttons, while Edward went to get our children. When he returned I grabbed the diaper bag and we each set to changing one of the babies. Once they were dry I pulled them onto my lap and they set to work nursing. Edward moved in behind me, one leg on each side of me and I leaned against him. We cuddled each other and our children in front of the fire long after they were finished nursing. Both babies were awake and content to study us, and we were more than content to study them.

Watching them both fight sleep was adorable. Their little eyelids would droop but they would wiggle and open them bright again. Finally Arriel decided that it was enough and put her hand on my arm, showing me an image of Edward rocking them both while singing. I felt, rather than saw, him smile beside me. He stood up from his current position and reached down to take our children from my arms. I willingly relinquished them to him and he began to rock them as in Arriel's vision and began to sing a modified version of a classic lullaby.

"Babies mine, don't you cry,

Babies mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your heads close to my heart,

Never to part, babies of mine.

Little ones when you play,

Don't you mind what you say.

Let those eyes sparkle and shine,

Never a tear, babies of mine.

From your heads to your toes,

You're so sweet, goodness knows.

You're so precious to me,

Cute as can be, babies of mine."

Both of them were fast asleep by the time he was done singing and he moved to the bedroom, putting both children in their bassinet. When he came back to the living room, he put another log on the fire and snuggled in behind me again.

We sat like that for along time before he sighed and said, "I guess we should talk, now that we have some alone time."

"I don't want to," I said, snuggling into him tighter.

"No?" he asked, caressing the my stomach beneath his shirt.

"No," I said.

That was the last word I said until we were disturbed again by our children. As before I slipped into his shirt and he into his jeans and retrieved our children. Once they were clean and fed, we placed them on the bearskin rug between us and enjoyed watching them. When they were ready to sleep, Arriel sent out a request for singing again, this time for us both to do it. We left them laying on the soft rug, and Edward started.

"Come stop your crying, it will be all right.

Just take my hand, hold it tight.

We will protect you from all around you

We will be here don't you cry," he sang.

I continued, "For ones so small, you seem so strong,

Our arms will hold you keep you safe and warm.

This bond between us cant be broken,

We will be here don't you cry."

We sang the rest together, our voices melding together seamlessly.

"And you'll be in our hearts,

Yes, you'll be in our hearts.

From this day on

Now and forever more.

You'll be in our hearts,

No matter what they say.

You'll be here in our hearts,

Always."

They were asleep by the time our song was finished and I picked them both up and brought them back to their bassinet. Once again the snuggled in, holding each other's hand in their sleep. I closed the door and returned to Edward's arms in front of the fire.

"You have a beautiful voice, Love," he said.

"You too," I said.

I snuggled in, nothing sexual, even in our state of semi dress and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"When are we going to get married?" he asked.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Works for me, but we won't be separated before the wedding this time. I don't care what Alice says," he vowed.

"I agree," I said snuggling deeper into his arms.

We laid together, him in only his jeans, and me in only his shirt for a long time, basking in the togetherness. I could honestly spend forever like this.

We talked some but more often than not we just were. There was no awkward silences, both content to be together so it shocked me when I heard Edward growl.

"What?" I asked. Feeling afraid suddenly I searched for what made him upset. The scent hit me then. One of the wolves was here.

"Jacob!" Edward snarled under his breath, pulling away from me and going to his suitcase to pull out a T-shirt.

I grabbed jeans and a shirt from my case just as quickly. I may be the newborn but I have more control than Edward when it comes to the werewolf and our baby daughter. I was dressed and at the door by the time Edward had it open and I grabbed his hand before he could even step outside.

"Jacob," I greeted as he stepped out of the woods in human form.

"You left," he accused.

"For the night," I said. "But if we had wanted to, we could have gone longer."

"You didn't say anything and nobody would tell me where you had gone. I had to track your scent," he accused again.

Edward was tense and I could hear him grinding his teeth together.

"We owe you nothing Jacob," I said.

"You said we'd talk," he said.

"That was the plan, but we needed a get away. We needed to be together without all the craziness... And you are a big part of it," I said.

"So what we can't speak?" he asked.

"You are taking away from my time with my wife," Edward snarled.

"You aren't married yet. Last I checked, she jumped out of..." Jacob fired back.

"Jacob!" I snarled. "You would do well not to antagonize the parents of the baby you are in love with. God!! That is the most demented thing I have ever said!"

"It's not like that Bella!" he said.

"Whatever!" I fired back. "You say that you only have Arriel's best interests at heart. Antagonizing her father isn't in her best interest. Showing up now, when we are trying to have a little time together as a family, is not in her best interest. You claim to love my daughter yet the animosity is rolling off you in waves. That is still not in her best interest! How can we believe this and consider allowing you to spend any time with her when you counteract everything you say time and time again?"

"It's true, Bella. I'm sorry. I just... When you guys were gone... I thought you were taking her away from me forever. I couldn't handle that. I have never even held her or...." he said.

"And you won't. She is our baby. How do you think she will feel as she grows knowing her future is already decided? You seem so sure of the fact that you and she will end up together that it doesn't feel like she has a choice," I seethed. "I cannot tolerate that, Jacob."

"She would have a choice. But why would she choose against someone who only wants what's best for her?" he asked.

"Jacob," Edward said. "I will never restrict my daughter's choices, when she is of age, BUT you seem to think it would be an obvious choice. You don't know that it is. And I won't let you make it that. We don't know what the future has in store for them. Are they immortal? Or will they have a human lifetime and that's it? Or a mix between the two? We don't know what their diet will be. Will they hunt like us or eat a regular human diet? We don't know these answers Jacob. How can you decide what's best when you have even less of a clue than we do?"

"I don't know." he almost shouted. "All I do know is that I feel complete when she is near. Think of how I feel! First I'm a normal guy with no real worries in life. I meet a great girl who I would love to have a chance with but before I can make any real move she falls for someone else. There is some weirdness around and my dad is constantly saying cryptic shit about Bella's boyfriend but I have a good life. Then the fever. For three days I feel hot and ill. My dad hovers over me like I'm the most interesting thing in the world. Finally I can't take it anymore and I get mad. Snapping at him for his over attentiveness. He starts to justify it, which makes me even madder and the next thing I know I have paws and fur. And I get to hear that this happened because of you. You and your family caused our changes. The proximity of vampires to our home causes Teenage Mutant Werewolves! So excuse me for not thinking you guys are great and wonderful! Then I find out what you really are and I worry for my friend, this human girl who is dating a vampire. That is so messed up! Before I can even try to warn this girl I am censored by my Alpha. No possible way to break that command and I have to sit back and wait to see you screw up and hurt her or kill her or turn her into a vamp."

"Jacob..." I started but he put his hand up to stop me and continued.

"And I couldn't wait! I hoped that she'd figure out what you were and run away," he said.

"I knew from the beginning, Jake. Remember, you told me. You were the one who finally put the pieces of the puzzle together for me. But it didn't matter, I think I've loved him since I met him. He's always been it for me," I said.

"Yeah, I figured that out. Then you were gone, Bella. And I knew those vamps had something to do with it. But Charlie wouldn't believe me. Then, after a few days he hoped you were with them. At least you would be safe. There was no trace of you. Even your room smelled different so I had no scent to follow but I tried for days and days. Then Sam ordered me back to LaPush, it seems your vampires were back in town and looking for you. Sam figured you had finally gotten smart and run away from them and that I shouldn't interfere, but we kept watch on the Cullens. They were almost frantic looking for you so we waited, ready to help if you came back and needed it. The next thing I know, there you are, and a vampire to boot. The only girl I had ever wanted, was now my mortal enemy. I was mad, ready to kill the Cullens for their roll in it, and you with them. But the babies. I don't know what it was about them at the time. I don't think I ever even saw them but I couldn't... So we let you go with the threat to burn down the house. I don't know if we would have done it. Ransacked maybe, but it was satisfying watching it burn none the less. Now I am the Alpha, top dog, number 1 go to guy, and I feel more like the seventeen year old that I am than ever before. Then we get the call from the Cullens. They need our help. Or more precisely we need theirs or an entire vampire army will descend on Forks, and probably LaPush too. We had no choice. Then we find that you are in the middle of this again. When we finally find you, the sensation hits me. And I realized I had imprinted and I thought it was you... But when you stepped away from Arriel and the feeling didn't follow you, I knew that Arriel was it for me," he said.

"How is this supposed to work Jacob?" I asked.

"What do you see us doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella. I don't!" he answered, truly looking torn.

"I am not willing for this to be the determining factor in my daughter's life. She isn't even a month old. I am not ready for you to stake a claim to her when we have barely claimed her ourselves," I said.

"So what does this mean for me? You'll never let me see her? I'll never have a chance?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," Edward muttered.

"No. That isn't what I am saying at all. But you will have no contact with Arriel, now. None at all. When she's older, old enough for boyfriends and dating, then and only then can you approach her. And you will not tell her about imprinting or soul mates or destinies or any of that crap until she has agreed to be yours, white dress and all. In turn, none of the family will do anything to prejudice her against you or any wolf. We will send you pictures and updates twice a year from where ever we are. We will also share any knowledge we have about what kind of future Arriel can look forward to. Nothing more," I said, spouting the details that Edward and I had discussed together.

"So I get nothing now?" he asked. "I'm expected to wait?"

"I would prefer you didn't," Edward said quietly.

"What I do expect, is for you to respect our wishes. If you don't stay clear of her all together, I will allow Rosalie and everyone else to prejudice her all they want. No more letters and certainly no support of you at all. Edward and the rest of the family would be all to pleased for a chance to rip you to shreds if you break this. I will not allow my daughter to have this hanging over her head for the rest of her life," I said.

"I have a question," Edward said.

"I know how I felt about Bella. What will you do if Arriel doesn't choose you?" he asked.

"I'll get by, as long as it's what's best for her," he said. "As long as she is happy that is. And if she isn't happy, I'll fight for her."

"Fair enough," Edward said. "Now Jacob, I am asking you to leave. I only have a few more hours of solitude with Bella and our children and I would appreciate it if you left."

Jacob nodded his assent before turning into the trees. I heard the distinct ripping of fabric as he phased and the sound of his running paws heading away.

I turned to Edward and smiled.

"One obstacle down. Next Charlie's funeral... And then about fifty more," I said.

"As long as we're together it doesn't matter," he said.

"I like the sound of that," I said, smiling at him. "Can we start on the together now?"

"I like the way you think, My Love," he said, pulling me back inside.


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long. I have had multiple ear surgeries in the last couple of weeks. I decided not to post this until I was clear enough from the pain killers to make sure this made sense. :) Once again I thank the incredible Stephenie Meyer for the great characters and story line. I have enjoyed my time writing with them very much.

.

.

Renee's POV

What had my life become? Two months ago I was celebrating the fact that my Bella was eighteen, an official adult. Not that she hadn't been one all along. I was also celebrating something else, a new chance, a chance to do things right. Phil and I were pregnant, expecting our first baby together in May. I wanted to wait until I was three months along to tell Bella.

I wish I hadn't, because I never got the chance.

There are some things a mother knows. I knew when I was pregnant that Bella would be a girl. No ultrasound, I just knew.

I knew that I didn't need to smother her, she was a responsible kid.

I knew that when she said she was going to live with Charlie that she was doing it for me, and Phil too. That was just the kind of girl that Bella was.

I knew that when I saw her with Edward in Phoenix, they were soul mates, perfect for each other.

And that was why I knew that my Bella was gone. She would never leave Edward. They were made for each other.

How does a mother say goodbye to one child while preparing to welcome another?

To say the last few weeks had been difficult had been an understatement. Charlie and I spent hours on the phone, reminiscing about the great things about our girl. I didn't have the heart to tell him about my pregnancy. Then I got the call.

I don't know what was harder, to hear that he was gone or to know that I was his next of kin. I knew Charlie had always loved me, I just wish I could have loved him in return. After discussing it with Phil, we determined that we should go to Forks and take care of the arrangements for Charlie and thank the family of the boy who had tried to save him.

At the same time, unofficially I was going to be saying goodbye to Bella too.

I hated goodbye.

Forks, the dreary little rain soaked town that I had hated so much. I was too young and free spirited to appreciate the closeness and friendliness of the people. I couldn't see the tight knit community as any less than a dark prison threatening to eat me alive. I tried, for Charlie, but my heart wasn't in it. Whatever emotions I felt for Charlie Swan were lost in my distaste for the town and what it meant.

I took Bella and left, simply because I couldn't leave her with Charlie, who was more married to his job and his hobbies that he was to me.

I didn't question his love for me. I never doubted it. He just didn't know how to be the husband that I needed him to be.

I left and somehow managed to keep Bella and I alive for years while I sowed my wild oats and partied and played, like I never had the chance to, getting pregnant and married at eighteen.

Bella grew up quickly and by the time she was five, she was more of a parent than I was. I wouldn't make the same mistake again.

The new chief of Police met us at the Port Angeles airport and drove us to Charlie's house. It was exactly the same on the outside as it was on the day I left. I almost expected to see the cruiser in the driveway. Opening the door and stepping inside was worse. Not much had changed since I left over seventeen years previously. The same dark dreary house, even with the sunshine yellow cupboards that I had painted, trying desperately to get some light in my life. They were faded and chipped now, a feeling I understood. I was faded and chipped too. It was a true time warp. Gun belt hanging in the same place... Everything as if he would walk through the door any second. The only real changes were the pictures on the mantle, most of Bella through the years, the big screen TV and deluxe recliner, and the stacks of papers with the information he had gathered searching for Bella. He never gave up hope.

I walked through the dark house, holding tightly to Phil. I climbed the stairs and went straight to Bella's room. It was so her. I sat on the bed and clutched her pillow, allowing Phil to hold me, and I cried. I cried for my daughter and I cried for Charlie. Charlie Swan had been my constant. No matter how flighty I was, no matter where I went or what I did, I knew Charlie was exactly where he was supposed to be, sheriff of Forks Washington, fishing, drinking beer and watching a game on TV.

Charlie.

Charlie, who didn't have anyone else to be his next of kin other than his flighty ex-wife who left him high and dry seventeen years previously.

Was I wrong to let Bella come here? I knew she was sacrificing for me, but I didn't stop her. I never really tried. Had she been happy here? Did she get to know her Dad? They were together now, of that I was certain. I never believed in heaven per say, I never really thought about it. I never needed to. But Charlie and Bella were too good to simply not exist and I felt myself praying that wherever they were, they were happy and together. They really were a lot alike.

I didn't even realize that tears had flooded my eyes and were making tracks down my cheeks. I sniffed, wiped my eyes on the tissue that Phil handed me, pulling myself together to do what needed doing. We were headed to the funeral in La Push almost straight away. Deputy Mark would be our chauffeur again.

I hoped to see Edward and his family there. I had to know how he was. I didn't expect it to be good. From what Bella had said, and what I had seen in Phoenix, I knew that they were close. It was painful to imagine one without the other.

The funeral was painful. A young man cut down in his prime with a pregnant girlfriend. So sad. Everyone spoke highly of him, though I heard some mention of his temper. Nothing would sway my opinion of him. He died a hero, trying to save Charlie.

When the service was over I met with Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents, as well as Edward himself, briefly. He was extremely pale and he had dark circles under his eyes. He almost looked haunted. He was too distraught to speak for long and I could tell that grief was heavy on the minds of Carlisle and Esme as well, even with their newborn adopted twins.

I don't know if it was the maternal instinct kicking in because of my pregnancy, or just wishful thinking, but I could really see Bella in both of the babies. Maybe it was Jace's eye color or Arriel's dainty features, they were just how I would have imagined Bella's kids looking.

Would she and Edward have had kids? Had she wanted that? I am sure it wasn't on her mind now, but possibly, one day far in the future.

She deserved that future. So did Edward. I found myself wishing for his happiness, hoping that one day he would find someone to love, get married and have his happily ever after. He was a good kid.

After Edward left, I spent more time with Carlisle and Esme. Esme was even sweet enough to let me hold her twins as we talked about Bella. I also shared my personal revelations with her. I told her that I knew Bella would never willingly leave Edward and something had to have happened to her. I told her that I knew that Bella wouldn't be back. That she was truly gone.

Both Carlisle and Esme seemed to agree with me. They told me more about my girl and their son, and told me how he was faring. She was happy that I had accepted it and wasn't living on a hope that Bella would just walk in my door one day.

As I held the two sleeping babies in my arms I found myself daydreaming of Edward and Bella. They were walking together along the cliffs overlooking the ocean. The wind was blowing her hair around her and she had a smile on her face. Edward did too, and the love between them was palpable. It was so real that I felt like I was watching it happen in front of me. If only. Then I saw another image, one which made me certain that this was a daydream, Edward and Bella were lying on a rug in front of a roaring fireplace, little Jace and Arriel between them, smiling and content. A perfect family. The entire picture was so full of love, and I closed my eyes and let a single tear slip down my cheek. How I wish she could have that.

After blanking out for a minute and missing something Carlisle had said, I told them of my daydream, thinking it might make them smile. They didn't smile. I guess they found it weird that I was trying to tie their babies to my lost daughter as they packed the twins and left relatively quickly after that. I guess I couldn't blame them.

It was early evening by the time we made it back to Forks and we decided to tackle some of the upstairs of the house. Alice Cullen had volunteered to help. She said keeping busy helped keep her mind off everything. I envied her, nothing seemed help me.

Going through the photos and mementos scattered around her room was tough, even though we avoided the photo albums for now. Alice asked if she could keep some things for herself and for Edward as they had lost almost everything they had in an electrical fire at their home shortly after Bella disappeared. I was happy to oblige, having someone else mourn my daughter was comforting. We worked through the pictures and trinkets easily and the clothes were mostly donated to goodwill, except for a few pieces that we each kept. Alice kept her books. I figured a teenage girl was likely to have more use for them than I did. The last thing to do was the wardrobe. Opening the wardrobe, the first thing I saw was a beautiful wedding dress.

"A wedding dress? Alice, she wasn't planning on marrying your brother was she? I mean, she never told me anything. She would have said something to me. Wouldn't she?" I stuttered.

"They did plan on getting married," she said. "No date set, but I know they hoped to do it before going away to college," she said. "Edward and Bella both seemed to have pretty old fashioned values."

"Before college?" I asked. "That's so young."

"Yeah, but when you know, you know," she said.

"True," I conceded. I knew they were meant for each other and that my ideas on marriage and Bella's were different. I also knew that no matter what the two of them would have made it work.

"They were truly made for each other," Alice said softly.

"I know. I saw it in Phoenix," I said, agreeing with the small girl. "But that doesn't explain why she would have a wedding dress in her closet."

"I think it actually belongs to her friend Leah," she said, her eyes looking sad momentarily.

Leah? Had Bella mentioned her? I recognized the name... The pregnant girl from the funeral? I hadn't been aware that they were even friends.

"The girl from the funeral?" I asked, clarifying it with her.

"Right," she said. "She stored it here so Paul wouldn't see it. They lived together and there's the whole bad luck to see the dress before the wedding thing."

"Can you make sure she gets it, Alice?" I asked, knowing she couldn't use it.

"Of course," Alice said, grabbing a garment bag from somewhere and tucking the dress in gingerly.

We spent the rest of the evening finishing off Bella's room and dealing with Charlie's. There was very little I wanted to keep, but Alice chose some stuff to bring to his friends at La Push.

Phil had worked through the attic while we were in the bedrooms and had brought down a few boxes of photos. Since they were of Charlie's relatives I had no use for them, so I was just going to toss them but Alice said that maybe the guys from the reserve might want them so I let her put them in the back of the car she was driving. Since it was late and I couldn't see Phil and I sleeping in this old house full of memories, I had Alice drop us off at a hotel in town so we could get some good sleep, or at least try.

Most of the preparations for Charlie's funeral had been done over the phone and all I had to do in the morning was talk to Reverend Weber about the service. I needed to get the rest of the house clean, as the reception was being held at Charlie's house and I needed to prepare. Food was being taken care of by the Forks Police Department and the ladies at the church so all I needed to do was clean, and Alice had volunteered her and Esme to help. I was certain Esme didn't want to be away from the twins but Alice insisted that it was what she wanted to do.

The funeral was going to be hard, as in my mind, it wasn't just a funeral for Charlie, but for Bella as well. A whole chapter of my life was gone.

Sleep did not come easy. I tossed and turned all night as the rain pelted the windows and the wind roared by. Phil, of course, wasn't bothered by it in the least as he snored softly beside me. The man could sleep through anything. I ran my hands over the small bump on my abdomen and decided to make some promises to Bella's little brother or sister.

"Baby, I don't know if you are a boy or a girl, but I promise to be the mom you deserve. You are not going to be looking out for your flighty mama. I will be the one looking out for you, like I should. I will tell you everything about your big sister and you will never doubt how important you are," I said to the baby, I knew if I went on anymore I would wake Phil with my sobs, and though I knew that he would do nothing more than comfort me, like always, I needed this time to grieve on my own.

Once I started crying, I cried for everything I had lost. My girl, too grown up for her age, never went to Disneyland or anywhere exciting for that matter. She grew up way before her time, simply because I wouldn't. Charlie, I still loved him, just not as a wife should love her husband. He was a great guy, a good cop, an excellent friend, a super dad for Bella, always trying to do what was best for her. And, as much as I tried, I couldn't regret the fact that she came to spend time with him. I knew he was ecstatic to have her here and she seemed genuinely happy to be here, even before she met Edward.

Happy. Bella was rarely happy. Content, definitely, but never did I see her eyes light up, and her face break into a huge grin. At least, not until I saw her with Edward. She loved him with everything she was and I could see in his eyes that he felt the same. I found myself hoping that his family would help get him through the tough times.

As the sun began to rise I finally fell sleep, completely drained. Phil let me sleep until ten, leaving me only thirty minutes to get dressed before we had to meet Rev. Weber. Thank God Forks is so small and nothing takes more than five minutes to get to.

Walking into the church brought a new lump to my throat. This was the church where I'd married Charlie. The place where we had Bella baptized, and of course, had never returned to... Until now.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer?" a slightly portly man in a dark suit asked. His hair was dark, with just a touch of grey at the temples.

"Reverend Weber," I said, holding my hand out. He looked familiar but I couldn't quite place him.

"Call me, Michael," he said.

"Michael Weber? You were a year ahead of us in high school," I said.

"I didn't think you'd remember. It's been a long time, Renee," he said.

"A minister? I assumed you were going somewhere sports related. You were the captain of every team," I said.

"The Lord placed me where he needed me," he said.

"You married Karen right out of high school right?" I asked.

"Yes. And Angela was born exactly a year later. We also have twin boys who are six," he said.

"Charlie never mentioned..." I said.

"It's okay. Actually Angela was very good friends with your Bella," he said. "I'm so sorry to hear about her disappearance."

The tears flowed down my cheeks unhindered and I grabbed the tissue Phil offered before answering.

"It's so hard," I said.

"No leads?" he asked.

"None," I said. "And with Charlie gone, and me living in Florida... I'm afraid she is just going to be a statistic."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too," I said.

"She wouldn't have run away. It just wasn't her... And to leave Edward..." I said.

"Angela has said the same thing. She is so sad about Bella's disappearance," he said, shaking his head.

"I'm glad she had friends," I said.

"Getting back to Charlie," he said with a sigh. "Have you decided anything further?"

"He really had no one else to decide this? I mean, he must have had friends..." I said.

"He had two close friends, other than Deputy Mark. Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. The only suggestions they had, was to keep it simple," he said.

"Charlie always hated pomp and circumstance. He didn't like being the center of attention, nor did he like big displays of emotion. But I don't see how this can be anything but," I said.

"You're right. Most of the town will be here. Since there is no body, we can make it a memorial rather than a funeral. Less formal. It will give people more chance to talk about their memories of him. I think an urn or a coffin will just complicate it. But it is ultimately your decision," he said.

"I like that," I said. "He would probably prefer to be remembered over a glass of beer, but that will do."

"Right. Now in lieu of flowers you asked for donations for either the Forks Police Charity Fund or The Wilderness Safety Fund, correct?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

We discussed music and his eulogy, which was to be delivered by Billy Black and Harry Clearwater. Then we discussed what we could do with the remainder of his possessions. It was a long and emotionally draining meeting and after my lack of sleep the night before, I found exhaustion creeping up on me.

"You look exhausted, Ren," Phil said as we were leaving the church.

"I am," I answered. "I just couldn't sleep last night."

"You need your rest, Babe," he said. "You have to look after yourself, both me and our little one need you to stay healthy."

"I know," I said, smiling at him. "There is just so many memories in this dreary town. I can't believe I was ever happy here."

"But you were for a time," he said, rubbing my shoulders.

"I don't remember when," I said honestly. The memories of the little dreary town were clouded with the memories of a husband who was married to his job first and me second and more recently the place that stole my daughter from me.

We went to the local diner for a bite to eat before we returned to the house to prepare to receive mourners after Charlie's funeral. Alice and Esme Cullen were meeting us there.

We worked for the remainder of the day and I couldn't believe how much we got done. We didn't speak much at all until Alice said something that caught my attention.

"You shouldn't be lifting that in your condition," she said.

I hadn't told anyone apart from Phil about 'my condition'.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" she asked.

"I am," I said. "But I haven't shared that with anyone, and I'm certainly not showing."

"It's the glow," she said quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

"The glow?" I asked.

"Yes, pregnant women seem to glow, plus Phil has been most attentive. Bella said he was good but never mentioned him being quite so doting. I guess I just assumed," she said.

At the mention of Bella's name I felt sadness grip my heart and her comment about my pregnancy was forgotten.

"Were you two really close?" I asked. "You must have been, she spoke a lot about you all."

"I refuse to use past tense," she said. "She is my best friend and my sister. I will love her for all eternity."

"Thank you," I cried. "I'm so happy she had a real friend. She was always so content to just be by herself. Tell me about her."

Alice sat on the couch and motioned me over.

"Nobody in our family really knew how to cook before we met Bella. To be honest, we ate a lot of fast food," Alice said. "Esme decided that she needed to learn how to cook after Bella came into our lives and so on Saturday mornings, Bella would spend her time in the kitchen teaching Esme all her tricks. Quite often Edward would join them, unwilling to be away from her for very long. He became quite the cook too."

"She always did the cooking for us. I can't even boil water. But I'm going to learn... This baby won't be the one to look after me," I said softly.

"Emmett is king of pranks. He has done some pretty crazy stuff but nothing will ever top the prank that Bella pulled on him," she said. "You see, Emmett and Rosalie are a couple and Rosalie is a very jealous person. Needless to say that leaves Emmett afraid of the female population more often then not, simply because Rosalie is not pleasant to be around when she is jealous or angry. Anyway, Bella mentioned to Emmett that she heard two girls talking and saying how hot he was and how much they wanted him. Perfect set up. All the guy had to do was tell Rose and everything would have been fine, but being a man, he didn't. Instead when the notes, gifts and chocolates began to appear at the house, in his locker, in his car... You get the picture. He was a nervous wreck and began to hide them from Rose. Then came the lacy panties left on the front seat of his car. He stuffed them in his pocket quickly so Rose wouldn't see. When Rose came out to the car, she hugged him and asked what was sticking out of his pocket. He was speechless so she reached her hand in and pulled out the panties. Emmett dropped to his knees begging for forgiveness. Rose tried to keep her angry face on, but failed miserably. Bella had let her in on the prank, she even helped with the letters, gifts and stuff. The poor guy was a mess over the whole situation and vowed to get even with her. He did eventually, gluing the radio dial in her truck to the all spanish station at full volume and the power button didn't work either. She didn't let it phase her, she just had Edward pick her up for school all the time. Edward loved it, so did she. He thanked Emmett for the little push to stop her from being so independent all the time."

"She rarely got mad. Always got even," I said, thinking of my beautiful brown eyed girl.

"I have some pictures for you," she said, pulling a small album out of her purse. There were tons of pictures of Bella smiling and dressed up in a way I had never seen her. Her natural beauty was enhanced but she still looked comfortable. It was a great gift and I found my eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you. How did you manage? I mean she ran from the camera every chance she got...." I said, sobbing.

"Stealth," Alice answered, hugging me softly. "These were on my digital camera memory card."

"It is truly a wonderful gift, Alice. I will treasure it always," I said, sincerely.

Phil and Esme entered the room then, Phil had his arms laden with boxes, while Esme had two large bags in her hands.

"All stuff that Esme says can be used at a local shelter," Phil said.

"Sounds good," I said.

Once they were through, I asked Alice about Edward.

"How is he doing?" I asked her.

"He nearly killed himself searching for her. He won't give up. Not ever. They had a once in a lifetime love and he'll never let her go," Alice said.

As sad as that was, it made me happy. I think every mother wants that for her child. For someone to love them with their whole heart.

We got back to cleaning and soon the living room was de-cluttered. Lots of pictures of Charlie were hung throughout, many with Bella in them. His television and recliner had been given to Billy Black, whose son Jacob had come to pick it up. I had seen Jacob at Paul's funeral, but the sadness on his face was even worse today. I wanted to ask him about it but he was distracted loading the chair and a bunch of Charlie's other personal belongings. Billy and Charlie had been inseparable for as long as I had known them and I was glad that he was getting Charlie's most loved possessions.

Esme and Alice accompanied us to the diner for a quick dinner, although neither of them ate, preferring to wait until they were back with their family. I thanked them again as they left and promised to see them the next day for the funeral.

"Are you staying at a hotel?" I asked, as they were about to leave. "I mean Charlie told me about what vandals did to your home and, I just, wondered."

"We are staying with some friends in LaPush," Esme said. "We were saddened at the loss of our house, we are unsure if we will rebuild or not. There is just so much sadness tied to this town now."

"I totally understand," I said. "You will keep in touch though, right?"

"Of course," Esme said, smiling. "We can write or email, maybe even talk on the phone."

"And if you ever come to Florida, you could come for a visit," I said, not wanting to lose contact with the family that had meant so much to my daughter.

"We certainly could do that," she said.

"Thank you," I said, before leaving. Hopefully I would get some better sleep tonight. Then it was only one more day and night until I would be on a plane home. Closing the door on Forks, Washington, hopefully forever.

EPOV

Bella and I enjoyed our remaining time at the cabin, refusing to let the incident with the dog cloud our time together. We made love, cuddled together and enjoyed our children. It was perfect.

Unfortunately, it was also over.

Reality had come back including the fact that I would be expected to go to Charlie Swan's memorial service in just a couple of hours. We slowly packed everything back into it's bags and I loaded the car while Bella sat to nurse the twins.

As I walked back into the cabin, Bella was in one of the chairs with her blouse unbuttoned. Arriel's head was on her left, while Jace's was on her right. Their bodies were crossed in the middle and as usual their little hands were entwined. That image was breathtaking. My fiancee, the love of my life, my entire existence, with our little miracles cradled to her. The look on her face as she looked down at them was so beautiful and loving. The love flowing between the three was so intense that I didn't need to be an empath to feel it. Arriel's thoughts were so calm and serene while she was nursing. There were no real images, other than flashes of her mother's face, just an overwhelming contentment.

I could watch this forever.

Bella looked up at me and smiled, the little blush I loved so much creeping up her cheeks.

"How long have you been watching?" she asked.

"Not long enough," I answered. "I could watch this forever and it still wouldn't be long enough."

"Edward," she groaned, obviously thinking I was just saying it.

"It's true Bella. The love and contentment radiating from you three... I could watch it forever," I said.

"I like it better when you join us. Then it feels complete," she said, biting her lip and looking up at me through her eyelashes. She really has no clue just how beautiful she is.

I took the hint that she left and hurried to her side, scooping all three gently into my arms and maneuvering us to the sofa, where we could all sit together. Bella settled on my lap and my hand went around her to caress the soft skin and hair on our children's heads.

They were so warm and soft, yet they did not flinch away from our cold temperatures, nor did it seem to phase them in any way. This pleased us all to no end. As the twins finished their meal, we quickly changed their diapers and were about to load them into their car seats for the return trip, when we heard people approaching.

Bella looked to me, knowing that I would know who it was before she could. I listened to the thoughts of the approaching vampires, eager to see who was coming. It was the Carlisle and Esme, coming to spend an hour or two with the twins while Bella and I hunted.

"Carlisle and Esme," I said, smiling. "They are here to watch the twins while we hunt, before we return to LaPush.

"It's Grandma and Grandpa," she said to the babies, then laughed.

I looked at her, wondering what her beautiful giggle was all about.

"Seriously," she said. "They look nothing like grandparents. They barely look old enough to be parents."

I laughed with her, so did Carlisle and Esme as they got to the door.

"Just what any woman wants to hear," she said as she swept into the room. She completely ignored me and went straight to Bella, who was holding both the babies. She kissed Bella on the cheek and glanced down at the babies.

"Hi, Little Ones! Grandma has missed you two so much!" she cooed to them.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled. The thoughts in his mind were a little smug at how relaxed Bella and I looked. Esme gathered the babies up and loaded them in the car. They were asleep before the door closed.

It figures. Our children were the world's best sleepers, kinda ironic considering we didn't need any sleep. Not that I was complaining, getting all night to spend with Bella.

Bella looked at Carlisle with a smile. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Es and I are going to drive back to LaPush with the babies," he said. "You two are going to hunt and then run back."

She nodded her head in agreement. My girl loved to run. Carlisle and Esme were away in a flash and Bella grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before she smiled and dashed into the trees.

Being a newborn, she was fast, extremely so and I had to run my fastest to keep up with her. Instead of following her I decided to try to get around her if I could, using my knowledge of the terrain. Bella figured out what I was doing and changed direction, pulling her farther away from me. I backtracked a little, and was in hot pursuit when her scent vanished.

"Bella?" I asked.

A giggle was all I heard, coming from above me. The little minx had taken to the trees. I dashed up the tree to the top where my girl was perched.

"Nice view," I commented, looking at her skin, glistening in the sunlight.

"It is," she said, looking back at me.

I guess the view from the tree was nice too, or at least it would have been if we were looking. We weren't. Our eyes were simply on each other and before she knew what hit her, I wrapped my arms around her and dashed back down the tree. Frantic hurried removal of clothing followed and within minutes we were panting on the forest floor. Bella's cheeks were flushed and she had leaves and twigs in her hair. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Sorry to be going back?" I asked her.

"Sorta," she said. "I miss everyone but I wish that we could have just a little longer alone together."

"Another day or two?" I asked.

"No, more like month or two," she said, smiling softly.

I laughed, simply because even that wouldn't be enough for me.

We put our clothes back on,well what was left of them anyway. Bella's shirt was destroyed so she wore mine with her stretchy yoga pants while I wore my jeans. Both of our underclothes were completely shredded.

We managed to catch a couple of bears, a cougar and an elk quickly before we decided we needed to get back.

"Want a ride?" I asked her. "For old times sake?"

"I do," she said, hoping on my back and nuzzling her face into the skin of my neck.

"Isabella... We're never going to get back if you keep that up," I warned. It wasn't an idle threat either.

She giggled, nipped my ear lightly and settled back to enjoy the ride.

"As much as the speed scared me, I loved this," she told me.

"You did?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yup!" she said, popping the 'p'. "I got to hold you close to me. My whole body wrapped around yours like this, inhaling your scent..."

"Do I smell different to you know?" I asked, wondering for the first time.

"A little. It's the same scent, just deeper," she explained. "Like smelling something from far away and then from right next to it, even though my position never changed, just my species."

I laughed, finding humor in the truth.

We talked about everything on our way back to LaPush. Where did we want to live, would we live with our family or not, what Charlie would want to do and our hopes and dreams for each other and our children. Then, just before we reached LaPush, the last topic came up. One that I was hoping we were done with, even though I knew we weren't.

"Were we too harsh on Jacob?" she asked.

"I don't think so," I answered. "I don't like the idea of a grown man staking his claim on our daughter."

"Nor do I," she said. "But do we really understand all there is to know about imprinting?"

"No," I said. "I know another wolf, Quil, has imprinted on a young child as well. Her parents are very supportive of him."

"Really?" she asked. "Maybe we were too harsh. We should learn more about it... Although I refuse to have her entire future determined because of this."

"I don't know if I want to learn more. To have your future mate determined before you can talk or walk is wrong... But what if there is more to it?" I said, realizing that my first and last statement did not correspond.

"That confusing tidbit describes it exactly," she said.

We slowed down and she reluctantly hopped off my back. I could smell the scent of humans nearby and I watched in amazement as Bella crinkled her nose in disgust.

"You are doing so good, Bella. I keep forgetting that you are a newborn," I told her.

"Pfft," she said, shrugging it off as if it were nothing.

"You saw what newborns look like, Love," I told her, thinking of the crazed newborns we fought just days ago. "That's what we expected for you. Do you see why I was in no hurry to change you?"

"But I'm not crazed," she said.

"We didn't know that would be the case. We were expecting that you would have been. I didn't want that for you. I didn't want you to have to avoid the sunlight and repeat high school for eternity, while trying not to concentrate on the burn in your throat," I explained, hoping she would understand.

"None of that matters to me. It never did. I love you with all I am and if you ceased to exist so would I. I can't live in a world without you anymore than you could exist without me. I would give anything to spend forever with you," she said.

"All the sacrifice... You're okay with it?" I asked.

"I get to keep Charlie. I will miss Renee, and I worry about her," she said.

"I can tell you some things. Alice and Esme spent time with her and I learned some things. Do you want to know?" I asked.

"I do," she said.

"She's sad that you're missing but assumes that you are gone because she knows you would never leave me," I said with a cocky grin.

"I wouldn't have," I said.

"She's also pregnant," I said, not sure of what reaction I'd get from her.

"Oh Edward! I'm so excited. She really deserves this!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"And she met Jace and Arriel too, although that scared Carlisle and Esme more than anything," I said, grinning.

"Why?" she asked.

"It seems little Arriel shared a couple of visions with her. She thought they were daydreams, but Carlisle and Esme thought it best to get the babies out of there ASAP," I said.

"Oh dear," she giggled. "I'm glad she met them, even though she didn't know they were her grandchildren."

"Me too, Love," I said.

We walked at a slow human pace back to the house. My mind was racing with all there was to come. Charlie's funeral, Athenodora, the wolves, the future... And my new desire, not desire, but need, to make Bella my wife in the very near future. Very near.


	64. Chapter 64

_A/N: I will not be writing Charlie's funeral as I did Paul's. There will be a few snippets from various POVs next chapter but it's hard to mourn a character who isn't dead. Sorry for any typos, I have determined that I will not be bugging my beta with any more work until she is ready as she has a lot on her plate right now and editing my stories does not need to be added to it. Get well soon!!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Charlie's POV**

Bella, Edward and the twins took off for some alone time and I was able to go to the cliffs for some as well, though Emmett and Jasper were nearby, just in case.

The cliffs.

Billy, Harry and I had grown up in the area and this was our favorite haunt as teenagers. Just hanging out, cliff diving, underage drinking... We were trouble makers. Odd to think that I ended up as a police officer, they were related to werewolves and I was a vampire.

A vampire.

A week ago I would have guaranteed that vampires didn't exist, except in horror stories and on late night television. And even then the concept of good vampires was an oxymoron if there ever was one.

But here I stood, immortal. A vampire.

Strange how things work out. I went through my life content. Not happy, not sad. I loved Renee, but not the way I should have. If I had truly loved her as a husband loves a wife, I would have been there for her. When she left, I would have followed, if I had loved her like I should have... But it wasn't meant to be. Then I spent years in love with her memory. In my mind, she had been perfect. She wasn't but it was convenient. Then there was Bella, my daughter.

A took advantage of her in so many ways. Emotionally I wasn't ever there for her. When she was little and came to visit I forced her to do the things I wanted... I never took the time to get to know what she wanted or liked to do. Then she refused to come and we met in California for a few days at a time. I still never took the initiative to do anything with her. We didn't speak much at all. I had done that. I vowed to fix it when she moved up here with me.

But I didn't. I was too comfortable in my solitary life to risk stepping out of it to connect with my daughter. I always put it off for another day, another time. Then she was gone...

So many things were explained, now that I knew about vampires. Bella's disappearance to Phoenix, the reason Edward never ate dinner with us, everything. I came to realize that I was highly unobservant. Bella wasn't.

My rambling thoughts were interrupted by some loud voices.

"It's not a good idea," Jasper said.

"They know what they're doing," the other voice said.

"He hasn't been tested. It isn't safe," Jasper said.

"He is my friend. He won't hurt us," another voice said. A familiar vice. Very familiar.

"Billy," I whispered to myself.

Was I safe to see Billy? I opened my senses and let the scent around flow in. There was an awful wet dog smell and another scent, better than coffee or fresh baked bread. My mouth watered but I felt no desire to hunt it.

"Charlie," Emmett said, appearing at my side. "We..."

"I heard, Emmett. Billy and Harry are here to see me," I said.

"Jasper doesn't think..." he started to say again.

"I can smell them. It isn't bad. No desire to rip out any throats or anything," I said, smiling slightly.

Jasper and Harry came into the clearing next, followed by Jacob who was carrying Billy in his wheelchair.

"You okay, Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"Yup," I said, breathing deeply. "No worries."

"Looking good, Vamp Man," Billy said, smiling up at me.

"Feeling no pain," I answered.

"So you're good? No desire for a juice box?" he said, motioning to his neck.

"Nope," I answered, smiling at him. "Your blood is probably to old and stale for me."

"Hey I'm younger than you. Be kind to your elders!" he responded, happily slipping back into the comfortable friendship that we had developed over the last few decades. Jacob still stood close to his father, watching warily as Emmett and Jasper carried on a silent conversation about my control.

"Boys, Boys!" Harry said. "Settle down and start acting your age!"

Billy and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. We all smiled at each other and settled back to enjoy the view.

"So you like the improvements?" I finally asked.

"I gotta say, it's a little freaky... But at least you lost those love handles you were starting to sport," Billy said.

"Yup," I said with a grin. "I have a six pack now."

"I'm gonna miss sharing a six pack with you," Billy said sadly.

"Me too," I said. "But hey we can still catch a game on the tube, right?"

"Sorta," Billy said sadly. "I mean, it's kinda hard with you being dead and all."

"I guess," I said.

"So how is the vamp thing? You doing okay?" Harry asked.

"Gotta say. The whole "oh look vampires and werewolves really do exist" kinda took me by surprise," I said, glaring at the two of them.

"I tried to tell you," Billy said.

"If you did, I probably would have tried to have you committed," I answered and we all laughed.

"Other than that, it's pretty cool. I can run faster than either of those yahoos," I said pointing to Jasper and Emmett. "And I took the big guy down in a fight."

"No way!" Billy and Harry said, eyeing up Emmett.

"Way!" I said.

We went back and forth, trading barbs and talking sports, when the present came up to rear it's ugly head. Harry excused himself after a bit, needing to get home to help Sue bring some food for my funeral.

My funeral. How weird.

"There's something you don't hear everyday," Billy said.

"Wanna hear what I'm going to say?" Billy asked.

"Not really. I hate that my life can be summarized in just a few paragraphs. I didn't really live my life to it's full potential. I find that sad," I said.

"You led a damned good life, Charlie. You had tons of friends who enjoyed spending time with you, a whole town of people who respected you, an ex-wife who loved you enough to come and be here for this, a daughter who loved you enough to want to keep you for eternity," he said, and I realized it was true. I did have a great life.

"You're right," I said quietly.

"Dad," Jacob said, interrupting us. "I need to phase and check in with the guys. I'll be back in fifteen. Then we'll need to get going so that we can get you to his funeral on time."

"What's with the morose look on his face?" I asked.

"Morose. You going all high and mighty now that you're a vamp?" he asked, deflecting the question.

"Okay. What's up?" I asked.

"What have you heard about the boys imprinting?" he asked with a sigh.

"Bits and pieces. Imprinting is finding a soul mate, right?" I asked.

"Basically," he said.

"So what's the problem?" I asked.

Billy looked at Jasper and Emmett who stepped closer. I didn't know if they wanted to hear this or what but I turned back to Billy.

"Jacob imprinted on Arriel," he said.

"Arriel... My granddaughter, Arriel?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Are you joking? He's seventeen and she's not even a month old!" I said, not angry but completely incredulous.

"It's not what you're thinking. Nothing romantic yet or anything," he said.

"Yet being the operative word. What? He'll wait until she's four? Seriously. You better start explaining this or I'm liable to go after him and rip his miserable head off," I said.

"Imprinting isn't a romantic feeling. It is a need. A need to be whatever your imprint needs you to be. He would be what she needs. As a baby, he'd be her protector. As a child, her playmate. And when she's a woman, then he'd..." he started explaining.

"What if she didn't want that? What if we don't want that for her?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't you? Is my son not good enough? I know he was never good enough for Bella," he said.

"What are you talking about? This had nothing to do with being good enough. Too old, maybe. But it is not a question of good enough. I just can't see anyone wanting her future lined out so much. I mean, Bella and Edward are just learning how to be her parents. I just found out I'm a grandpa and I'm supposed to welcome my inevitable grandson-in-law into the family?" I said.

"I don't see the problem," Billy said.

"Billy, Rebecca just had her first baby right. Katelyn, if I remember correctly," I said.

"Yeah. What's your point?" he asked.

"If I were to tell you that Katelyn's whole future is lined up for her. She will have a grown man, not related to her, living nearby to come and play with her and that she will marry him when she is old enough. How do you feel about that?" I asked.

"That's not fair. Katelyn isn't a part of the supernatural," he said.

"Isn't she? Are you sure female werewolves are a one shot deal?" I asked.

"Okay!" he said, gripping the handles of his wheelchair. "I see your point. Bella and Edward pretty much refused him anyway. That's why he's so down in the dumps."

"Try to help him see it from their point of view. I don't blame them one bit," I said.

"I know. I've just never seen a broken imprint. I don't know what it would do to him," he said. "I'm just biased. Jake is such a good kid."

"He is," I said. "I like the kid, but I'm not about to welcome him to the family anytime soon."

"I think I understand. Hopefully I can get him to understand too," he said.

Jacob appeared a few moments later and I said my goodbyes to Billy, promising to see him soon.

Without even flinching, Jacob lifted Billy, chair and all and made his way through the trees and back to the reserve.

I was left sitting on the cliffs with Emmett and Jasper.

"You and Bella!" Jasper said in a slightly perturbed voice.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Your control! It takes vampires years, if not decades to gain that kind of control over their bloodlust and yet you both act like it's nothing. Wasn't the burn distracting?" he asked.

"It was minimal. Easily overcome by the fact that I didn't want to hurt my friends... Or any other human for that matter," I said.

"I get that now... But it's taken me over fifty years... And even then, Bella gets a paper cut and I nearly took her down," he said.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Bella's birthday... She got a paper cut and I hadn't hunted in too long. If nobody else had been there...." he said.

"Jazz!" Emmett said. "You know it was intensified by all our feelings. It wasn't just you. Especially Edward! For crying out loud she was his singer!"

"Singer?" I asked. This vampire stuff was confusing.

"Basically, Bella's blood called out to Edward. Her blood had a very sweet aroma to all of our kind, but to Edward... It was like it called to him. He had to fight his bloodlust every second just to be with her," Jasper explained.

"So how did they end up together?" I asked. "Are human/vampire relationships common?"

"Not at all!" Jasper said at the same time as Emmett said, "Hell no!"

"Bella appealed to Edward on more than one front instantly," Jasper explained. "I was there when he first saw her. The visual attraction was instant. And it scared the crap out of him because he'd never been remotely interested in a vampire like that, let alone a human. Carlisle actually thought he was broken. That maybe he was too young to be changed. Then after that, he tried to listen to her thoughts. He got nothing! First time anyone has been able to keep him out. So he simply listened to her words and was taken by her kind and gentle nature. Plus the mystery of how a human managed to keep him out was pretty good too. Then he sat next to her in class. If it hadn't been for his attraction to her, formed from a distance, you would have been investigating the worst case of mass murder in history. The attraction to her scent went through him like a freight train. He had to quit breathing for her to even live through the day," Jasper said.

My eyes widened, thinking about how I had almost lost Bella that first day.

"He took off to Alaska, trying to avoid her. To keep her alive. But the emotional connection he had formed was too intense and he came back. He tried to stay away, but it was inevitable. Then there was the Tyler incident," Jasper said.

I growled, thinking about the Crowley boy who had almost ended Bella's life.

"We were ready to kill Edward that day. He risked exposing us all as he ran all the way across the damned parking lot, grabbed Bella to get her out of the way, then stopped the van with his bare hand. And of course Bella caught on to everything. She knew there was something different about him, all of us, and started trying to figure it out. Edward wanted her to figure it out, but he didn't. He begged her to stay away from him, knowing we weren't safe for her, but circumstances kept pushing them together. Finally he decided that they could be friends and set about protecting her. Did you know she was a danger magnet?" Jasper said.

"Since the day she was born. We fought a losing battle for years trying to keep her from harm," I answered.

"Anyway, I guess Jacob filled her in on the rumors from the reserve about what we are and she pieced it together. A few days later she was off to Port Angeles with Angela and Jessica," he said. "Edward followed at a distance, just trying to be there to protect her. She left her friends and got lost. She was accosted by a group of men and nearly attacked. One of her attackers was Cliff Olson...."

"The serial rapist and murderer?" I asked.

"The very one. Edward stopped him and then went back later that night with Carlisle and took care of him. He wouldn't kill him, he wanted to be good enough for her. He wanted to be worthy of her. So they drugged him and Carlisle dumped him in Portland. Far enough away that she wouldn't see the news about him and allow it to worry her more, but close enough to get him there. He will be in jail for life, so it's all good. So, after he rescued her, they went on a min date and she told him that she knew what he was. He was stunned, assuming that if she knew she would have run away screaming," Jasper explained.

"Bella never does what you'd expect," I said.

"Precisely!" he agreed.

"But then she ran off to Phoenix. How did that come about?" I asked.

"There were some nomads in the area, human drinkers. The night we went to play baseball, they heard us and came to join. James, their leader, was a tracker. He wanted Bella and he wanted her bad! When our family protected her, it got worse and so the family took her to Phoenix to try to get away from him. In the end it didn't work and James called her, playing a tape of Renee's voice to make Bella think he had her. She ran away from us to try to protect Renee, only to find that all he had were some tapes. He nearly killed her but we got there just on time. Unfortunately we were a little late and he bit her, starting her change. Edward managed to suck the venom out and save her," he said.

"Why?" I asked. "It obviously would have been easier if she was a vampire."

"He wanted what was best for her, not for him," Jasper said.

"Things got easy for a while after that. The entire family had never been so happy, except for Rosie, who was jealous that Bella had what she most desired, humanity. Rose isn't used to being jealous of anyone so it was a little unpleasant between them for a bit. Then things got a little tense after her birthday. Edward got more protective while she was around the family. Bella was determined to be changed and Edward was just as determined that she never be cursed. I think he knew he'd have to give in eventually, but he hoped she wouldn't have to repeat high school for eternity," he said.

"Here's the dad in me asking... And I am absolutely certain I am asking the wrong brother... But how did she end up pregnant and completely alone?" I asked.

"You probably don't want to hear this, but you'll likely get more from us then from either of them," Jasper said.

"Believe it or not, Bella was the driving force in the forcing the physical boundaries department," Jasper said.

"She wanted to get her freak on," Emmett said. I so didn't want to hear that!

Jasper whacked him on the back of the head.

"Edward has very turn of the century values and between his physical concern about strength and losing control and his moral standards, everything was sweet and innocent until the weekend we all left," Jasper said.

"She didn't spend the weekend with the girls?" I asked.

"It's not like Eddie didn't spend every night in her room anyway," Emmett said.

I felt my blood pressure rising... And I didn't even have any blood.

"Remember, turn of the century values," Jasper said. "He literally watched her sleep, night after night."

I took a deep breath, and looked to Jasper to continue. It would do me no good to blow a gasket now.

"Sorry, Charlie," he said with a smile. "Anyways, we figured they'd enjoy some time alone and I took Ali to Paris while the rest of them went hunting in Canada. Now I don't know the ins and outs of what happened as I was in France and the rest of the family was in Canada but there was a proposal and some lingerie involved, which resulted in them consummating their relationship."

Why did I want to hear this again???

"Anyways, from what I hear it went fine and they were both rather smug about it. At least until Edward saw the bruises. Carlisle said they were superficial but for Edward, the very thought that he had hurt Bella was too much for him. He ran, in part out of fear of her rejecting him after she saw the bruises, but mostly because he was the one who was supposed to protect her and yet he was the one to hurt her," he said.

I just nodded.

"None of us were around to talk him down, reason with him. He felt he was protecting her. None of us knew a pregnancy was even possible. Vampires can't give birth so birth control was never considered," Jasper said.

"Not like a condom can contain our...venom anyway. Plus those things are fragile when you try to put them on," Emmett said.

"I don't want to know why you know that," I said, causing Jasper to laugh.

"When the family returned and found out what happened, they took off to find Edward to bring him back. By then Bella was pregnant and by the time we got him back here, she was gone and we had no clue where she was," Jasper said.

"But I thought Alice could see things like that," I said, suddenly confused.

"Usually she can. Alice can see humans, because she was one. She can see vampires because she is one, but the twins are neither and so completely invisible to Alice. The wolves are too," he said. "Rosalie was the one who eventually figured out where they were and brought them back to Forks. But by then Jace had changed Bella and our treaty with the wolves stated that we would not bite anyone. Jacob and Sam were furious and when Sam saw the babies he wanted them killed. Jacob just told them to leave Forks and never return. So Rosie and Bella took what they could and then Rose burned down the house. They went to Portland, which is where Alice finally caught a vision of Bella, who was on her first hunt, and they met them there. It was a shocking time to say the least. Before we could get anything ironed out, Bella and the babies were kidnapped by Victoria and her lackeys, who brought them back here. Bella managed to get away from the lackeys due to her powers and the babies' powers. She brought the twins to you and returned to take care of the lackeys. Alice couldn't see the babies or Bella, of course, nor Bella's kidnapper, who we knew to be Victoria, from the scent she left behind. Once Bella had Victoria away from her, we saw Victoria's plans and knew to come here. Once here, we were reunited but Victoria was still on the loose. So we tried to have you protected at LaPush. Paul was not happy with our alliance and didn't like getting Charlie sitting duty, instead of being our hunting for vamps. Jasper and I were in the trees until we reached the border to the reserve then we had to turn around, our treaty prevented us from crossing. I don't know why you stopped or how Victoria ended up with you, but she was using you as bait to get us to fight her. We did, but when she figured in the wolves, she never thought we would fight together. After the fight you were changed, Paul was buried and we waited for you to wake up," Jasper explained.

"Now how does Dora fit into all this?" I asked.

"Caius was one of the vampire world's leaders. She was his wife, not by choice, mind you. There was no emotional connection between the two. Victoria was brought to Dora as a baby to raise. She thought it was an act of kindness on Caius' part. It wasn't. He knew Victoria would have certain gifts and he wanted to train her to be loyal to him. She was, right until the end," he said.

"But why were you guys and Bella involved?" I asked.

"James, the vamp that attacked her in Phoenix was her mate. And Caius hated us because of our chosen diet and lifestyle. Plus they had Maria with them. Someone from my past, she wanted me to work for her again, but when I left that lifestyle years ago, I vowed never to return," he said.

"So much information!" I said, with a frown. "I'm glad I have more room to store it now."

We sat in silence for a while. Emmett and Jasper were gracious enough to let me think. My thoughts were distracted by some voices coming through the trees. It was the Denali clan and Dora.

"So how did you like hunting animals?" Kate asked.

"Not half bad," Dora replied. "Food with no guilt. I like the concept."

"Exactly. I think you'll probably prefer carnivores. They taste much better than the herbivores and the hunt is most exciting," Carmen said.

"I am glad we started easy. I haven't hunted... Ever," she said. "I was always served. I much prefer the ability to help myself."

They came out of the trees then and I found myself staring at Dora. She was exquisite. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. Classic and elegant with a casual flair. God! When did I become a girl?

"Hey, Dora," I said.

"Hey Charlie," she replied, smiling at me.

"Oh brother!" Jasper muttered and shook his head.

Dora came and sat beside me while Jasper and Emmett got up and talked to the Denali clan. I was so lost in the feeling of sitting next to Dora that I couldn't have told you what they said if I tried. Eventually Emmett broke through.

"Charlie!" he shouted, and I turned to look at him. He laughed and said, "We're off to the funeral. Behave for your new babysitters."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes while Jasper slapped him upside the head.

"Good job, Buffoon. Antagonize the newborn," he said.

"There is nothing wild about him. He's as tame as they come," Emmett said.

"Good," Dora said from next to me. "I like him that way."

I looked at her and smiled and she ducked her head in embarrassment. I reached over and squeezed her hand and smiled at her again before we both turned to watch the view, not letting our hands drop.

I swore I heard a few "awww's" from our babysitters, but I wasn't sure. I was lost in the feeling of her tiny hand pressed into mine.

**Aro's POV**

Trying to arrange travel to Seattle was not as easy as I imagined. I had planned to go, with Marcus and Sulpicia, accompanied only by four members of the guard; Renata, my personal shield, Jane, with her powerful gift nobody could stand up to us, Alec, whose gift was slow and sneaky but could incapacitate a complete army and Demetri, who was a strong fighter, a great tracker and my personal pilot to boot.

Felix had been concerned that the Cullens were too strong and would relish the chance to kill us, taking over ruling our kind. As much as I was certain that this was not the case, the seed of doubt was planted. They had just taken down an army and I knew they had many gifted vampires on their side.

Finally, we settled on a group of twenty. It was a little nerve wracking bringing the entire guard and leaving our city mostly unprotected. But we needed the show of force and pageantry that the large contingent brought.

I was also going to have to insist on Athenodora's return to Volterra. She knew too many secrets and it was not smart to have her out of my control. She would not deny me when I had everyone to back me up, especially little Chelsea with her bonding gift.

Felix was a trained pilot and we took one of the planes from our fleet for the journey. Unlike the Cullens, humans would not survive long flying with us. We had made sure to feed just before leaving Volterra, gorging ourselves so that we would not need to eat on this continent.

We flew into the small community of Port Angeles, which I was informed was the closest we could get to Forks. Demetri assured us that the Cullens were, in fact, still there, as were the Denali clan and Athenodora.

Timing our arrival so that we arrived at dusk was usual for us. We decided against hiring cars and ran towards Forks. I am rarely out of the castle and the chance to stretch my legs was fantastic.

Everyone moved around me, with our most experienced and strongest fighters taking the lead. We would regroup once we reached Forks and arrive in our well trained formation that served to awe and intimidate those around us.


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: Sorry about the wait. i tried to upload this last Monday with no luck. I will be trying to update Searching every Monday until it's done.

.

.

**Bella's POV**

When Edward and I arrived back at LaPush, almost everyone was gone. My dad was out with Jasper and Emmett, Athenodora was on her first vegetarian hunt with all the Denali's, except for Carmen and Eleazar and my sisters were in town helping Renee prepare for today. As soon as we arrived, the twins informed us that we had been gone too long and it was time to eat immediately. Arriel was not impressed to wake up and find me not at her complete disposal.

The girl had a lot of Rosalie's traits, and I'm not quite certain that it is a good thing! Once they had been fed, Carlisle and Esme went into town to lend a hand as well. Edward would join them with his brothers and the twins later. I was sad that I was unable to attend my father's service, but only barely, as he wasn't truly dead. Plus I was still uncertain if I wanted to see Renee. I had only caught a quick glimpse of her at Paul's funeral and that was more than enough.

Esme was kind enough to fill me in, let me know what was going on in my mother's life. She and Phil were expecting a baby. She had come to terms with the fact that I was gone. For that I was incredibly thankful.

After they were clean and fed, Carmen and Eleazar asked to visit with them. Eleazar was still trying to wrap his head around the scope of their gifts. He said that for all four of us, me, Charlie, Jace and Arriel, that he didn't have a full picture.

"What do you mean?" I asked, as he reiterated this comment.

"Let me explain my gift," Eleazar answered. "I look at a vampire, or a human for that matter, and I can see their talent. It is almost like it is written on a piece of paper in front of me."

"So you look at Edward and his paper says mind reader?" I asked, confused.

"Not quite. It is more in depth than that. I know what his power is now, and what it could be too," he said.

"What it could be?" Edward asked. "I was under the impression that it was what it was."

"Well that is wrong. As humans we only use a small portion of our brains. We don't truly expand on what we have. The same can be said for vampires."

"So you're saying that mind reading is only a small part of what I could do?" Edward asked.

"Indeed," Eleazar said. "Your full potential is untapped. You could truly be one of the most powerful vampires, if you ever expanded on your talent the way Aro has."

"So I see what people are currently thinking because that's all I've tried to?" I asked. "Are you saying I could be like Aro? I could see everything?"

"Yes," Eleazar said. "Without the need to touch a person."

"Could I also learn to turn it off? To choose who to hear and who not to?" he asked quietly, almost as though he was afraid of the answer.

"It is certainly possible, but you would need to work very hard to attain those abilities," Eleazar said.

I could see Edward coming to terms with this information. To be able to shut people out was one of his dreams. Not to have to hear other's thoughts all the time would be an incredible gift. Could it really be true? Could he attain his heart's desire?

"But I believe your mate and children, have more potential still. While we are stuck in a state of almost stasis, they can change," he said.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Your son's venom is different that ours, of that I'm certain. I am certain the babies will change physically. In fact they already have," he said.

"Yes, they are part human. We expect them to grow," Edward said.

"But your mate is not in quite the same stasis as we are, nor are the twins," he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked. "Are they immortal? Or is this just a tease and I will lose them at some point?"

He was angry now, and I was confused. I realized that I was different than the others. Blushing, crying and milk producing were all definite giveaways, but I never dreamed that I would have a different outcome than others or that the twins would. As I sat staring at Eleazar, I couldn't believe that it was something I had never thought of.

"I am not certain about the twins. I am sorry that I cannot say for sure. I believe they will get to a point and stop aging, but I'm not certain. Perhaps Aro has more information... But I am certain that Isabella will not age. It is something very obvious to our eyes. A week produces changes in humans, heck a day does, but Carlisle says he has not noticed any signs of aging," Carlisle said.

"But I can change... So I won't be a lactating vampire forever?" I asked, finally letting that fear out.

"I am certain that you will adapt when it is no longer necessary," Eleazar said.

"But I'll be stuck blushing and crying forever?" I asked, quite perturbed that I would be different.

"That is my belief," he said.

"And you said our powers are different. The babies and mine?" I asked.

"This is where my readings were different than I usually get. Instead of knowing what your powers are now and how strong they could be, there is no limit," he stated.

"No limit? So Bella is a mental shield, are you saying she could develop a physical shield, or more along the lines of being able to shield multiple people?" Edward asked.

"Both," Eleazar said. "And probably relatively easily, as these things go, anyways."

"So how do I do it?" I asked. "How do I boost my power so that I can shield others?"

"We'll have Kate work with you when she gets back with Charlie. You should be able to master it quite quickly," Eleazar said.

"So how is their power different when you see it? You told us what you see for vampires, what is different Bella and the babies?" Edward asked.

"And Charlie," Eleazar said.

"Okay, and Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Every vampire has the ability to train their power, to make it stronger, but there is a limit... Bella, Charlie and the babies have no limit," Eleazar said.

"So what you're saying is that their power could grow exponentially?" Edward asked.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"For example, Aro has reached the limit of his power. He can see all of a person's thoughts through touch, however, he couldn't see anything without. He never will be able to. Edward can hear what passes through someone's mind, in fact he has to, however if he trained himself he could hear all thoughts as Aro does," he said.

"Through touch?" I asked.

"Probably initially, but eventually he could do so at will. And shut it down at will," Eleazar said. "But it will still have a limit. Proximity for one. The closer he is to someone, distance wise, the more he will hear."

"But Jace's power and Arriel's will be limitless?" I asked. Edward was stuck in a contemplative stance.

"And yours and Charlie's too," he said.

"So since Jace can copy and delete powers, then what does that mean for him?" I asked.

"His power is truly limitless," Eleazar said quietly. "As I said before, your family will be infinitely more powerful than the Volturi, and when they find out, and they will be gunning for all of you."

"Does Carlisle know?" Edward asked softly as I digested the fact that there would be more sadistic vampires hunting us down.

"Yes," Eleazar said. "We talked about it last night and he wanted me to talk to you. His fear is that Aro will come visit soon. And I agree... They want Athenodora and the shield returned to them. Yet she knows our secrets just as surely as she knows theirs, plus she does not wish to return nor does Mathilda. She wishes to remain with her mistress."

"So what do you suggest?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of his nose and I felt myself wondering if I was ever going to get my happily ever after.

"Well. You and the babies need to go to the funeral. You are expected. Bella will remain here as too many people will be looking at her, knowing that Charlie's death was the thing that would be most likely to bring her back to Forks. Her strange disappearance is still that, and you know how small town gossip works," he said.

"I need to be with her. The last funeral was enough. I can't be separated from them again," Edward said.

I snuggled into his side in response. I didn't like it anymore than he did.

"You need to bring that up with Carlisle. Maybe he can come up with a reason for you to avoid the funeral," Eleazar said.

"Thank you, Eleazar," Edward said before excusing himself to call Carlisle. I saw him head for the beach, apparently he was anticipating an argument and didn't want us to hear.

"How do I train my shield?" I asked.

"If danger is coming I need to know how," I said to him.

"That is what I was hoping you'd say," Eleazar said with a grin. "Kate and Charlie will be back shortly, and then we'll begin."

I nodded my agreement and went to spend some time with the babies. I was pretty certain Edward wouldn't win this argument. Ten minutes later, my theory was proven correct and I helped Edward pack the twins up in the car. After they were loaded, Edward pulled me into his arms, holding me close. I spent the time, holding him, almost memorizing his touch. We would only be separated for a few hours at most, but it was more than either of us were comfortable with.

"Keep them safe," I whispered to him as I saw Emmett and Jasper approaching.

"I will," he whispered back. "You stay close to Eleazar. Call me if you need me. I'll be here as quickly as I can, even if I have to run vampire speed out of there.

"I promise," I said, kissing his lips softly.

Emmett interrupted with a wolf whistle, which earned him a glare and a growl from my husband. I just blushed.

They loaded into the car with the twins and I watched in awe as Edward took the seat between our children, willingly giving up the driving to Jasper. I smiled, knowing that he would protect them with all that he was and I turned to go into the house and find Eleazar. I was ready to start practicing now.

.

**Laurent's POV**

.

Floating. That's what was happening. I was floating. I could feel a presence beside me and I knew it was Irina.

Irina. Four hundred years I have roamed the world, and never had I met anyone like her. Her very essence called to me. Just holding her hand finally made me feel like I had a home.

Not four walls and a roof, that's a house, but a home, a place where I truly belonged. So I sacrificed, not that it was hard to do, I gave up my natural food source in favor of animals. Not an extremely mouthwatering substitution, but as long as I stuck to the carnivores I was fine.

It was strange. The last thing I was aware of was being in the battle and ....Wait! Was I dead? I began to panic, thinking about the unfairness of the situation. I had just found Irina and now I was without her. I wondered where I was, if I had a consciousness, I must be alive, at least my soul was. Was I in heaven? Hell? Purgatory?

I struggled to feel something. Anything! But there was just nothing. I tried to listen for a sound but there was nothing. Silence and darkness surrounded me and I have never been more uncomfortable in my life. I spent more than four hundred years as a vampire, my senses were all heightened and lethal. I could hear a pin drop from another room. I could see for miles, even through the fog. I could feel someone breath ten feet away. I could smell... But those were gone. Replaced with nothingness.

What remained?

Would I be stuck here in this limbo forever?

The darkness surrounding me was torture. I don't know how long I was there, but it was enough time for me to see the wring I had done. I had taken lives, human lives without thought or care. People who had loved ones, mothers, fathers, children. It had not mattered. The world owed me.

How wrong I was. In my darkness, with my perfect recollection I saw every face, I heard every scream, I even felt the soothing sensation of their blood in my throat. I hated it.

In my mind I apologized for every life I had taken, most not humanely. I vowed that I would never take another innocent life. Then my memory shifted to Irina. Seeing her for the first time, touching her hand... Everything. Had I ever told her I loved her? Did she know?

I pulled every memory I had with her. The innocent, the intimate, the angry and the last, over and over until I couldn't distinguish where one ended and another began. I floated in my dark prison, my mind on the angel who had stolen my heart.

It could have been seconds. It could have been years... The darkness around me softened ever so slightly and I saw a small beam of light. I pinprick, no more than that, but it called to me. I guided myself towards the light, angling my eyes towards it. I could feel myself getting closer and the light got bigger the closer I got.

The light was white, but not white. Every color I had ever seen was present within the light and it warmed my very core. As soon as the light was big enough for my body to fit into I knew, I knew that once I entered, I could never leave. I stood there, for what felt like hours, before I slowly moved away.

I pushed my body away from the light until not a trace remained. I concentrated on feeling my body, anything. But as hard as I tried there was nothing. I wanted to feel something, frustrated I continued to try to sense any part of my body. My head... My chest... My legs... My feet... Hands... Pinky finger!

Did I just move it?

I tried again.

I feel it. I moved my finger.

The darkness enveloped me again and I felt my consciousness fading. I moved. I know I did. Irina....

**.**

**Irina POV**

**.**

"Laurent!" I cried.

He moved I had seen it. Only his finger but it was the first sign of anything in days.

Carmen and Eleazar ran into the room with Bella, Edward's new mate.

"What is it?" Eleazar asked.

"He moved," I said, stunned.

"Where?" Eleazar asked as he looked at my frozen mate.

"His finger," I said, relief filling every pore.

Eleazar looked at him. I could see that he was questioning it. Wondering if I had really seen him move or if it was just wishful thinking.

I picked up the hand that had wiggled the finger. The skin had knit itself together perfectly and there was nothing different with the way Laurent looked, except for a new bite scar at the joint of his neck and shoulder. He smelled the same too. His body still called to mine as it had since I met him... But he was silent and still.

"Irina..." Eleazar said, but stopped.

I knew what I had seen. Laurent had moved. He was coming back to me.

"Please, Baby," I begged Laurent. "Please show them."

There was nothing and I felt my eyes fill with the venom tears that wouldn't fall. How I wished for Bella's ability to cry.

"Do you want to see what Arriel can see?" she asked softly. "We can ask her when she gets back."

Did I?

Honestly it wasn't an easy question. Bella and Edward were very selective about what they allowed Arriel to be used for. They didn't want to tax the baby and I understood that. But did I really want to know the answer?

I did, if it was positive, but I wasn't ready to give up hope. I needed him, more than I had ever needed anything. I was over a thousand years old, and other than my family, I have never wanted or needed anybody or anything.

Was I ready to face the truth, whatever it was.

"I don't know," I said.

Nobody said anything.

"Please just wiggle again for me, Laurent. If you do then we will ask Arriel when you will wake up...." I said trailing off.

I stroked the little finger of his hand which had twitched for me before.

"Please?" I begged.

Slowly but surely the little finger on his hand moved. Not the minute movement that he had made before, but a full wiggle.

"Did you see that?" I asked, looking at the other vampires in the room.

"I did," squealed Bella. "He moved. He really moved!"

"Praise the Lord!" Eleazar said, as Carmen grinned at me .

"Can we ask her when they get back?" I asked, excited for the first time since my mate had been struck down.

"Yes," Bella said.

"Hold on," I said to Laurent. "You will come back to me soon. I know it. I love you!"

I smiled up at Eleazar, who was sporting a grin on his face.

"Irina," he said. "You need to hunt. Your eyes are black as pitch..."

I started to argue. I couldn't leave him. What if he needed me?

"... and you will need some thermoses of blood for Laurent when he wakes. He will likely be too weak to hunt for himself and we are too near humans for it to be safe," he continued.

"Yes, Eleazar," I said with a smile. Smart man! He knew I couldn't argue when I could help Laurent.

"I will accompany you, Dear," Carmen added, her slight Spanish accent coming out loud and clear.

"Thank you," I responded.

Bella stood next to Eleazar, smiling at me. I could see hope in all their eyes. A hope that I knew was nearly gone after all this time. I never gave up on him, I never would.

I heard the door open and close downstairs and the scents of my sisters wafted up the stairs.

I grinned from ear to ear, eager to tell my sisters about Laurent's progress. I leapt from my place and kissed Laurent's still lips.

"I will return soon my Love. I will hunt us a bear... I know that's your favorite," I said. "I love you!"

With that I ran down the stairs to see my sisters, maybe Tanya would come hunting with me, I know Eleazar had plans to use Kate to help Bella learn to project her shield.

**.**

**Bella's POV**

**.**

When Charlie returned he was holding hands with Athenodora. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, but when I saw the way that they looked at each other, there was nothing I was willing to do to take that away from him. It seemed he was settling into vampire life a lot quicker and easier than I had ever imagined.

"So Charlie...." Eleazar said, staring pointedly at the clasped hands that joined my father to the vampire queen that we had just met under not so ideal circumstances just days ago.

"So what?" Charlie bristled. "We're not doing anything wrong!"

"Never said you were," Eleazar said.

"He's just trying to give us a bit of a hard time Charlie," Athenodora said. "It's in his nature to be an ass."

I couldn't help but to giggle at Eleazar's shocked expression.

"What's so funny?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think I have heard the lady utter more than a few words during in all my life," he said.

"And Eleazar used to be a member of the Volturi guard," Kate supplied.

"The wives were to be seen and not heard," Athenodora said. "I certainly hope that is not what is expected of me here."

"No," Charlie said, before anyone else could. "I like hearing you. If anyone has a problem with that, then they can take it up with me."

"No problem," Eleazar said. "I was honestly just surprised. I guess I shouldn't have been. I know what control Aro insisted upon with the rest of us."

"Indeed," she said.

Eleazar just smiled at her.

"You don't have an issue with this, do you Kid?" Charlie asked me.

"Heavens no!" I replied. "I'm happy that you have someone you want to spend time with."

I turned to look at Athenodora and smiled.

"Athenodora, I know we have seen each other in passing but we haven't been formally introduced. I'm sorry if my behavior was less than welcoming... It has been a stressful time," I said to her.

"No problem, Isabella," she replied. "Please call me Dora. I have been thrilled to watch you and your mate with your children. There is so much love. You are very controlled, I was stunned to learn that you were, in fact, a newborn."

"Thank you, Dora," I replied. "Please call me Bella."

"Thank you, Bella," she said.

Charlie, the man of few words that he remained, just smiled and squeezed Dora's hand.

"So Charlie," Eleazar began. "Bella wants to learn how to project her shield and I was hoping you could help her."

"Always," Charlie said. "What do I need to do?"

"Well, Kate here, has a shocking gift. Something akin to a human getting an electric shock. The strength varies from a light zap to ... Well, a lot more," he said.

"No," I replied. "You are not going to cause my father pain so that I can learn. I won't allow it!"

"Bella, if it helps you out, a little pain would be worth it. I'm sure she'll keep it on low," he said.

"I will keep it low," Kate promised. "To start."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked her.

"I'm not trying to be mean Bella. If I keep it low, your incentive to work with your shield will be low... And then you won't be able to use it to protect your mate or children," she said.

I knew she was right but I didn't have to like it.

"First we need to check it on Bella," Eleazar said. "I am almost certain that she will feel nothing, but we need to be sure."

The other vampires seemed to think this exercise was immensely thrilling and sat back, ready to watch the show.

"So Bella," Eleazar said. "Hold out your hand."

I did as instructed and held out my hand. Kate grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. After a moment she flinched and began to squeeze my hand a little as the look of concentration increased. After a while I was frustrated at the waste of time and let forth a burst of frustration, thinking that Jasper would surely have sensed, had he been here.

"Ow!" Kate said, dropping to her knees. "What the hell?"

"What?" I asked.

"What did you experience?" Eleazar asked her.

"I got zapped!" she exclaimed.

"Zapped?" he asked. "Impressive!"

"What?" I asked.

"Not only did you manage to shield yourself from Kate's gift," Eleazar said. "But you managed to turn it back on her."

"Sorry," I said to Kate.

"Don't be. That was something! I have never experienced that first hand," she said. "It gives me a new appreciation."

She stood up and smiled at me.

"So did you feel what was different, when you did that?" Eleazar asked.

"I was frustrated. I couldn't feel anything and it felt like we were wasting time," I said. "So I pushed the frustration outwards."

"Good," Eleazar said with a smile. "Do it again!"

"Okay," I said, reaching for Kate.

"I'm keeping it on low this time," Kate said as she grabbed my hand.

I giggled at her a little and she smiled back.

I concentrated on pushing it away this time and Kate was instantly pushed back.

"Perfect," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

"What does it feel like when you push it away?" Eleazar asked.

"It almost feels as if I've got a second skin, and it can separate from my first. I guess it would be like... Blowing out a candle..." I said.

We practiced more, with Kate touching different areas. It seemed the closer she got to my core, the more intense the power reverberated off me. Finally after it became second nature, Eleazar nodded.

"That's very good!" Eleazar said. "I knew you would be a quick learner. Now I would like you to try to cover Charlie with your shield."

"Okay," I said.

I concentrated on moving my shield out, and I could see it as a faint shimmering shadow. Nobody else could see anything. I watched as it covered Charlie, grinning and nodding to Kate. Kate, guessing that my nod meant for her to try to shock Charlie, approached quickly and reached for his shoulder. I wasn't prepared for that quick of a movement and a spike of fear shot through my shield, sending Kate flying as she came in contact with it.

"What was that?" Charlie, Kate and I asked in unison.

"That was the physical aspect of your shield," Eleazar said, grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

"Do it again!" Kate commanded and we focused my ability to throw Kate back. It was as simple as physically pushing her. I smiled as I was able to control the force used to push her back.

"Great," Eleazar said, his eyes shining. He was just as much a scientist as Carlisle and loved watching what I was learning.

"Now," he said. "I would like you to allow Kate to touch Charlie, but not harm him with her gift."

We practiced that, and it was truly no different than just shielding myself. It was exhilarating, knowing that I could do more than protecting myself.

"Are you at all tired from this, Bella?" Eleazar asked.

"Nope," I responded.

"Kate, Charlie?" he asked.

"No," they both said in unison.

"Would you like to see how far you can extend it?" he asked.

"I'd love to," I said, thrilled with the possibility of defending not just my little family unit, but maybe my entire family.

The remaining vampires nodded their agreement and I covered everyone but Kate in my shield. It was like blowing up a balloon to include everyone inside. When we were all covered Kate was unable to shock anyone, until I included her under the shield, then anyone was fair game, except for me still.

Nearly three hours had passed since Edward and our children had left for Charlie's service. I realized that I wasn't at all worried about them and my mind had been occupied with learning all that Eleazar demanded. True to his word, it was easy and I couldn't wait to try it out with Edward when he returned with our children.

As I waited, I found myself wondering...

If I raised my shield over him, would he hear my thoughts?

Would he still be able to hear other's thoughts while under my shield?

Could I use my gift when it really counted or was this a question of practice and reality being completely different things?

Was there really danger on our horizon?


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Sorry all. Just a short chapter to segment into next week's, which is a lot longer. Only a few more chapters to go to wind this up! Sigh! All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just borrow them for a little fun! Please check out A Mother's Choice, my newest fan fic and don't forget to review!!!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

APOV

I enjoyed helping out with Charlie's memorial, and of course with access to the house I was able to save some important things for Bella and Charlie, as well as make sure that Renee had some nice memories of Bella.

I could tell that she enjoyed my presence, and the memories that I shared with her. The family, Bella included, were very happy that Renee had accepted that Bella would not return. It would have been horrible to leave her pining and hoping for Bella's return.

The memorial service was perfect. It was a lovely tribute to Charlie, that I would be happy to share with him later. Billy's speech was great and quite poignant, considering he knew that his friend wasn't gone.

"We gather here to honor Charles Albert Swan," Billy had started. "Man, good thing he isn't here or he would kick my ass."

Chuckles were heard all around. In part because of the validity of Billy's words, but also because he said ass in church.

"Charlie has been my best friend since we were boys, even when it wasn't cool to be friends with 'the indians'. He was there when I met my wife, there when I married my wife, in the waiting room when all three of my kids were born, and there when I lost my wife," he said, losing composure a bit as he spoke of his wife.

He paused to clear his throat and regain his composure.

"Charlie is my best friend. You notice I don't say was, because true friendship never dies. I have been a part of all the major milestones in his life too. I was there when he met his wife, graduated high school, joined the Forks police department, eloped to Vegas, became a father, only in the waiting room, of course, then when Renee left with Bella. I was there when he was told he would be the next Chief of police, when they pinned that badge on his chest, and when Bella came back home to him. Finally I was there when Bella disappeared, aiding in the search as much as my crippled legs would allow, and when he realized that she was truly gone, unable to ever return and for every fishing trip and most Mariners and Seahawks games on TV in between. I really wish I could have been there when…"

He pause again, overcome with emotion. I recalled his painful pleadings when we were leaving for the battle. He truly loved Charlie and even though he knew that his friend was still around, the very nature of that friendship had changed, and I believe that scared him. Charlie had been his constant. Through thick and thin, joy and sorrow, Charlie and Billy's friendship had remained unchanged. Could the fact that he was now Charlie's natural food source change that? Or the fact that his son and Charlie were mortal enemies?

The rest of the service was nice, random people from town, most whom I'd never met, shared their memories of Charlie Swan.

Mrs. Cope, the high school secretary, knew him when he was a student and shared a few memories. "I'm really surprised he became a cop," she started. "The boy caused so much trouble in high school. The principal at the time, Mr. Novack, had a VW Beetle that he loved. I mean, he truly loved the car. I don't know how, but as a grad prank, Charlie and some of the other boys managed to get the thing on the roof of the school. Poor Mr. Novack nearly had a heart attack. He called an assembly first thing the next day and said that the entire class would be held responsible if his car wasn't back in it's spot by 3:00. He watched out the window, he wanted to make sure to catch the punks responsible for this outrage when sweet little Renee Matthews appeared in his office crying. I never found out what the problem was, and come to think of it, I don't think he did either… Renee??? Anyways, by the time he looked out again. The car was back and Charlie Swan was polishing it. He ran out, certain that Charlie was caught red handed. He hauled Charlie into his office and started yelling. Finally Mr. Stevens, the janitor came in. He told me that he saw the car in the lot when Charlie came out of the school and that Charlie told him that he wanted to do something nice for Mr. Novack. I called the teacher of the class where Charlie was supposed to be during the time that the car was returned and he confirmed that Charlie was in class until the bell rang, which meant that he had under five minutes to get the car off the roof, an impossible feat."

The room filled with snickers and Renee's cheeks were slightly pink.

"Mr. Novack had to let Charlie go and apologize to him. He spent the rest of the day confirming that any student that Charlie knew was in class at the time of the car's return. He never figured it out. I did. I knew Charlie was close with some of the LaPush boys and I learned that nine of them had missed afternoon classes that day. I never shared that with Mr. Novack," she finished. "I'll miss you Charlie Swan."

Mrs. Lawrence shared the fact that Charlie had rescued her cat from a tree. "The two weeks he spent on crutches after that incident, makes me understand why it's usually the fire department that rescues cats."

It was nearly two hours later when we made our way to Charlie's house for the reception. Food was brought by every person that walked through the door. Each dish smelling more disgusting than the last, but still, I was helping Renee.

Many members of the Quilieutes mingled amongst the people of Forks. Jacob Black was here, but stayed far from the babies which I was thankful for as Edward was very aware of how close he was to Arriel at all times.

Many of our 'classmates' from school were there with their parents, yet none of them said a word to me or my siblings except for Angela Webber. I actually regretted the fact that I didn't get to know her.

"Hi, Alice," she said quietly. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," I said with a sigh. I was supposed to be mourning my best friend and her father.

"I know you were really close to Bella," she said. "Have there been any leads?"

"None," I said sadly, though secretly glad that nobody had come forward to say that they'd seen her.

"How is Edward?" she asked, looking over at my brooding brother. Although she didn't know that he was brooding not because Isabella was missing, but because he had to be away from her for a few hours and his daughter was being scrutinized by a wolf. I guess I couldn't explain any of that to the quiet girl.

I decided that along with the Quilieutes, she would be on the receiving end of some generosity from one of the Cullen's shadow corporations. I'd have to see where she applied for college to see if I could get her some extra scholarship money. Of course I would need to wait until the wolves weren't around. Darn mind blockers.

I looked around the room at my family. Carlisle and Esme, with a baby in each of their arms stood with Phil and Renee, helping receive visitors. Edward was nearby, keeping close to the twins and sulking with his forced separation from Bella. Emmett and Rose were near the back. Emmett and Rose had secluded themselves near the rear of the room, enjoying a little solitude even amongst the crowd. And Jasper, my Jasper was sitting in a chair talking to Dr. Gerandy who was perfectly at ease.

Feeling my eyes on him, Jasper looked up at me and smiled softly. We were not flashy about our relationship, like Emmett and Rose were, but with just a glance we could convey almost any message. The message he was conveying right now was a need for some alone time with me. I nodded my head softly and motioned towards the back door. I looked over at Edward, who nodded as well, acknowledging the fact that Jazz and I were stepping out for a bit.

By the time I made my way through the throng of people to the backdoor, Jasper was already on the far side of the yard, at the edge of the forest, waiting for me. As soon as my hand was in his, he turned and smiled down at me. Without breaking contact we ran full speed into the forest.

I don't know how long we ran for. We were together and that was all that mattered. Finally, we came to a small clearing and Jasper pulled as both to a stop. Have to say, that's a first. I looked up at him and he smiled widely.

"What?" I asked him, causing him to smile even more.

"You didn't use your gift to foresee…" he said.

"You know it isn't working," I said with a grimace.

"We are far enough away that it should be," he said. "But you didn't. I really liked that."

I thought about it for s minute and then smiled up at him. "I did too," I said softly.

"Can you keep it turned off?" he asked.

"I think so," I answered.

His answering smile was all I needed.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

He pulled me closer, reached down for the hem of my dress and carefully pulled it up, completely removing my dress.

"Oh," I said. I had assumed that this is what he would want, but having been dependent on my visions for so long...

Making love to my husband, while always pleasurable, has always been pre-planned by me. I knew where, when and how, long before it ever happened. I knew where he would want to be touched and how to guide him to touch me. Now we were both flying blind… but the excitement that caused was unbelievable.

"Darlin'," he said as he began to caress my body, carefully removing my underclothes and placing them on a nearby branch to keep them clean.

My hands made quick work of his, returning the favor and placing them up so they would stay clean and unharmed. Emmett and Rose often teased us about our ability to keep our clothing intact when they were known for tearing theirs in the heat of the moment. What they didn't know is that since I foresaw all of our sexy times, I pre-bought the exact same article of clothing that would be ripped in duplicate, storing the second set wherever it was going to be needed. My gift came in handy quite often in that regard.

Exploring my husband this way, not using my gift, was amazing. I learned every detail of his body over again and allowed him to learn mine. It was a wonderful way to spend an afternoon.

It was dusk by the time we were finished. I lay against Jasper's chest, unable to see his face, but I knew he was smiling. I could sense it.

"So?" I asked.

"So," he stated.

"Different?" I asked.

"Different," he stated.

"Can you do anything other that repeat my questions back as statements?" I asked.

"Maybe," he answered, his smile sounding even bigger.

"Jasper," I said pulling away, but turning to look at him. His grin was ear to ear and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Alice," he answered cockily.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. His hand reached up and caressed my cheek.

"I love you," he said.

"As I love you," I replied.

"So," he said, dragging the word out a little.

"Yes?" I asked. Two can play at this game.

"That was the first time without using your gift," he stated.

"It was," I said, knowing that teasing him was out of the question. I had been a virgin when we first met and every time with him my powers were just assumed and expected. This was uncharted territory.

"I liked it," he said. "A lot."

"Me too," I agreed.

We were silent for a little while, enjoying our time together.

"Is the reception over?" he asked.

"Few stragglers left. Rose, Emmett and Edward left with the twins a while ago. Carlisle and Esme are helping Renee and Phil with wrapping it up," I said.

"So, back to LaPush or do we need to put in a final appearance at the Swan place?" he asked.

"Renee would like to see us to say goodbye. They are leaving first thing in the morning," I said.

"Okay," he said, getting up and offering me a hand. I allowed him to pull me up and into his arms for a kiss. "I could get used to this."

It seemed this unintentional blinding had a positive side. I had always assumed that my gift was a part of who I was, that I had to see certain things all the time. I was now finding that to be untrue. If I could control my power and see what I wanted when I wanted, but allow myself to be blinded at times… I could see that working.

As we worked to get dressed, not in any rush at all, I allowed my visions to come back full force, a sensation I hadn't felt in a while. I watched as Renee and Phil packed up the suitcase of Bella's possessions to take back to Florida, content with where things were. Renee would always miss Bella, but was at peace with the situation and looking forward to welcoming their new baby into the world, a boy who would be named Andrew Philip, followed two years later by a little girl named Stephenie Isabella. They'd all be just fine.

I looked for Edward and Bella's future and saw bits of a wedding, but nothing more. I guess that means the twins are going to be close for a while.

Rose and Emmett… never mind. They'll be as good as always. Mind bleach required!!

Carlisle and Esme… Hmmm, looks like the family will be moving to Canada for a while, better practice my 'eh's'.

Charlie and Dora were going to stay put with us for a while at least. A wedding seems to be in their future too. I wonder what Aro will have to say about that?

Aro… HOLY CRAP!!

"Jazz! We need to go now!" I gasped, quickly tossing on the rest of my clothes.

"What's the matter, Darlin'?" he asked.

"We need to get back to the family now. We've got big problems!" I said.

"Alice, for the love of all that is holy! Please tell me what's going on!" I begged.

"Aro… Marcus… The Volturi are coming…. Tonight!!!" I said. "Lots… maybe twenty!"

"No!" he gasped.

That was enough. We were on our way back to the Swans. Our goodbye to Renee and Phil needed to be done quickly. Actually, we should get them right out of town.

"Jazz, book Renee and Phil a room in Seattle for the night. Make it special! Bella will never forgive me if I don't get her mom out of town," I ordered.

Jazz was on his phone in a split second and was rattling off orders. He even thought to arrange a limo to pick Phil and Renee up from Forks to take them there. I knew there was a reason I loved this man.

We were back at the Swans in seconds and as we burst in the back door, Esme and Carlisle met us with wild glances. Damn. Human speed needed.

"Sorry," I said, still trying to calm myself. "We were in the woods and we thought we saw a bear."

"A bear?" Renee asked, obviously worried.

"Yeah," I said. "They sure are big."

I spoke with Renee and Phil about our bear sighting while Jasper filled Carlisle and Esme in on my real reason to be flustered at vampire speed and sound. The panic in their eyes was worse than I feared.

"Ick!" Renee said. "I don't think I will sleep until I am out of this town once and for all."

That was just the in I needed.

"Actually, Renee," I said. "Our family would like to do something for you and Phil. It's kind of already done and paid for, and we can't get a refund if you don't use it."

Thanks to my visions, I knew that this was the fastest way for Renee to accept.

"What have you done, Alice Cullen?" she asked, looking at me in an attempt to be stern.

"We booked a nice hotel for you in Seattle tonight, and so that you don't have to deal with the awful little flight from Port Angeles to Seattle, we booked a limo to pick you up from the hotel. The driver should be there within the hour," I said, trying to look sheepish.

Carlisle and Esme both seemed to breath a sigh of relief when Renee smiled.

"Wow!" Renee said. "I don't know what to say…"

"Just say you'll use it," I begged. "I know you haven't been sleeping well and with the baby… Bella would never forgive me if I didn't do it for you."

Pull the Bella card and it was a done deal in 3...2...1.

"Fine. I would really like that," she said and smiled at Phil. "We both would."

He nodded in agreement. Esme promised she would return to finish cleaning the house later and rushed Renee and Phil back to the hotel. Jasper and I rushed to the house at LaPush. We needed to get ready. Carlisle was planning on calling Billy and Jacob, as soon as he was Renee and Phil were out of earshot. Trouble was coming tonight and we needed to make plans!


	67. Chapter 67

Edward POV

Three hours was far too long to be away from my Bella. What was with the people of Forks and needing to share their condolences? I refused to be far from the twins, so I remained relatively close to Carlisle and Esme the whole time.

Between my general concern for their welfare and the fact that Jacob Black was here, I don't think anything would have separated me from them.

Not even Jessica Stanley, who for some reason thought that she should talk to me.

"Hi Edward," she said. Her voice came across as nice and friendly. Her thoughts, not so much.

"Jessica," I said, almost rudely.

"So how are you? I mean since Bella like took off and everything," she said.

"She didn't take off," I said. "Bella wouldn't do that. Something must have happened."

"Whatever floats your boat," she said. "But I heard that she was like pregnant and didn't want to tell you."

"Jessica," I said, clenching my fists together. "Spreading rumors that have no basis in truth isn't helpful to anyone. The police certainly would have found something, so would my family."

"Well..." she said and I could read her thoughts.

"Did you know we were engaged?" I asked. "I know that a few people at school saw her ring on Monday morning. Maybe nobody though to ask, but it's true. So if she was pregnant, which I wish were true, we would have pushed up the wedding and lived happily ever after. As it is, something terrible happened to my fiancee and having you and your horrid little tongue spreading gossip will do nothing to help that matter."

"I just...." she said.

"You just what?" I asked. "Hoped that I might hop into bed with you in my time of grief? I could never be THAT desperate!"

She huffed and walked across the room. She found Mike Newton, stomped her foot, and demanded that they leave right away. I looked over to my parents and siblings who were all struggling to contain their laughter. Jacob Black and a couple of the other wolves weren't doing it successfully.

I growled under my breath which caused them to laugh louder. Until Rosalie decided the wolves had had enough fun at my expense.

"What's so funny?" she asked loudly.

"Just thinking of some good times with Charlie," Jacob said.

"Why don't you share?" she asked sweetly. "I'm sure everyone could use some cheering up."

Jacob blanched and flapped his lips like a fish for a moment before he said, "Charlie was like an uncle to me, but like a brother to my dad. He should go first."

"Chicken," I heard Billy mutter under his breath. I'm sure Jacob heard it too.

The next fifteen minutes were filled with laughter and tears as many funny memories of Charlie were shared. I was actually almost enjoying hearing all of my soon to be father in laws embarrassing stories. I would probably never mention most of them. I was going to be related to the man for the rest of time after all.

It seemed all of Forks was interested in the babies too. More than once either Carlisle or Esme were asked by one person or another if they could hold one of the babies. Every time they refused, certainly knowing that allowing it would cause me more stress, and that was definitely something I didn't need.

Other than Jessica, the rest of the Forks High population kept their distance. From their thoughts I could hear their internal struggles. They wanted to offer comfort, ask questions or somehow acknowledge us, but weren't sure how. I was grateful for that.

Angela Webber had acknowledged Bella's disappearance with the utmost respect. Even her thoughts were pure and I heard Alice's plan to do something nice for her. I found myself listening more intently to her conversations after that, and more to her thoughts. She had applied for numerous scholarships, hoping to get into a good school, knowing that her family had no way to help her with that. From her thoughts I discerned that her boyfriend, Ben Cheney had been accepted to Stanford and that it was her first choice. I decided to do what I could to speed the process along and also send a scholarship her way.

I was brought from my thoughts as I noticed the babies finally start to stir. Thank God! Unfortunately Renee noticed too, and since a lot of Carlisle and Esme's excuses to not hold the babies revolved around not waking them, Renee was itching to get her hands on them. She really saw a lot of Bella in both and though I was loathe to keep her away but it was a risk to let her near them, especially Jace. Then there was the stunt that Arriel pulled with the visions. Had Renee figured it out, it could have been catastrophic.

"Aw," she cooed. "They're awake."

"Yes. I guess I should have the boys and Rose get them back to the place where we're staying. They don't do well with crowds when they need to eat," Esme said, wanting to distance Renee from the babies.

"Oh," Renee said. "The boys help take care of them?"

"As often as possible," Esme said. "The whole family dotes on them. I swear they are heardly ever put down."

"I imagine Bella would have loved them too," Renee said sadly and rubbed her slightly expanded waistline.

"She would have," Esme said.

Arriel was starting to squirm and Jace was not far behind.

"Can I hold them? One last time? I feel... I feel an attachment to them. Not in a weird way... Oh, this isn't coming out right," Renee said.

"Let me take them upstairs and change them. If they are okay after that, I don't see how I little snuggle could hurt," Esme said.

"I hope," she added under her breath so only the vampires, and probably the wolves in the room could hear.

"Yes, of course," Renee said.

Esme made her way up the stairs with Jace and instructed me to grab Arriel from Carlisle's arms and follow her. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, I wanted to take my babies and get out of here. Apparently Renee noticed my eye roll and giggled.

"But they still don't like diaper duty," she said.

"You don't know how true that is," Emmett said, appearing next to Carlisle.

As we changed the babies, Esme and I discussed the dangers and we decided that as long as we both were close a moment wouldn't hurt. She was as reluctant as I was to keep the twins from their other grandmother.

"Arriel and Jace," I said to my children, who were wide awake and demanding their mother. "When we go downstairs a very important lady is going to hold you. You can't bite her. You can't show her any visions. As soon as we take a picture we'll head home and see you Mama. I bet she's anxious for your return."

Would that help the matter or not? I hoped so.

My vision was filled with images of Bella so I told them more about Renee.

"This is your mommy's mom and she can't be around us anymore because it's not safe. But I bet your mommy would love a picture of you two with her. Can you do that?" I asked.

I had no issue speaking to my children this way. I knew they would understand. Arriel reached out to my cheek and showed me an image of her and Jace in Renee's arms. Once the picture was taken they both would start to fuss and then I was to take them directly to their mother.

"Perfect," I told them kissing each both their little cheeks. "Daddy loves you both so much."

Daddy. I liked the sound of that. And I really liked the sound of the word husband. I would make sure that word was associated with me soon. Very soon.

Esme took a deep breath and picked up the twins. It would look better if she were to carry them down, I knew. It didn't mean I didn't long for both of them to be in my arms. It would only be a few minutes before we could leave and then we were together until, well until forever.

I followed Esme out of the room and made my way down the stairs. Alice and Jasper were having awfully lusty thoughts for the occasion, and I found myself hoping that they would get some alone time before they came home. A lusty empath could wreak havoc on a house full of mated vampires!

As soon as Esme was down the stairs, Renee was ready and waiting for the twins. Esme carefully placed them in Renee's arms and cooed at them to keep their attention. She then asked me for the camera from the diaper bag.

"It's not often that they are happy while being held by someone other than family," Esme said. "Do you mind if I take a picture?"

"Of course not," Renee said, her eyes slightly teary. "They are so precious. Their eye color is so vivid already. It was months before Bella's eyes got that brown. And Arriel's green eyes are striking."

"They are definitely precious. I think the girls have taken a thousand pictures already," Carlisle said as Esme set up the shot.

"Hop in the picture with your wife, Phil," Esme said. He stood next to Renee and slid his hand possessively around her waist and I noticed that his hand went to the slight baby bump on her abdomen. They both looked at the camera and smiled. No sooner did the flash go then Arriel and Jace both began to fuss.

They weren't joking about the timing.

Esme picked them up and handed Arriel to me and Jace to Rose and we made our way out the door. The second we were to the car, Rose and I buckled the babies in and jumped in. Emmett was driving vamp speed back to LaPush.

No complaints from me, I couldn't wait to be back with my Bella. We made it there in excellent time and Bella was outside before we pulled into the driveway. As soon as I jumped out of the car she was in my arms kissing me. That lasted 4.8 seconds before the babies laid their demands for food.

Bella giggled and happily complied, picking up Jace and kissing his little cheek before reaching over for Arriel. Vampire speed and agility were only so helpful against baby restraint systems so I plucked Jace out of her arms as she claimed Arriel, kissing her little cheeks as well.

We made our way into the house and before Bella could say anything I was hammered with a few images of Bella training.

"What was that?" I asked.

Nobody said a word but everybody's minds were suddenly very busy doing some random stuff, baseball statistics, reciting the declaration of independence backwards and in Portuguese, and many other diversionary tactics. Something was up. Maybe Bella would tell me. We made our way to the small bedroom we used for nursing the babies. Before Bella could make a move, I plopped down, pulling her with me so she could lean against my chest as she fed our babies.

"I missed you," she said sweetly to me.

"I missed you too," I told her, watching my children set to work, feeding.

I would never tire of this image. She leaned back in my arms and relaxed against me.

"I love you," I told her as I kissed her ear.

"I love you too," she said, moving her head to the side and allowing me access to her neck.

I was just about to place sweet kisses on her neck when Emmett started something. It was obvious;y planned because everyone else started in too. Not out loud mind you, only in their heads.

"It is the song that doesn't end. It just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because, it is the song that doesn't end..." they all sang in their minds. It wasn't bad enough that they were off time but they were intentionally off key too.

I growled lowly, trying to warn them off. Bella smiled up at me sheepishly and closed her eyes momentarily.

The next thing I knew it was quiet. All I could hear was the twins beating hearts, tiny breaths and soft sucking. All I could see was the sweet images passing through my daughter's mind, mostly of our time at the cabin. The annoying singing of our family and friends downstairs was gone.

"Bella?" I asked.

She grinned and bit her lip slightly. "I've been practicing," she said softly. "Does it work?"

"I can't hear anyone else? I still can't hear you or Jace, but I can see Arriel's thoughts. Everything else is silent. This is phenomenal. How did you do it?" I asked.

"It was easy. Just a little practice with Charlie, Kate and Eleazar," she said with a smile.

"Can you do anything else? I mean not that you have to, this is great, but I mean..." he asked.

"Lots," she said with a grin. "I'll show you when the babies are done their meal."

"I can't wait," I said.

"Me neither," she said leaning back against me and focusing on our babies. I sat there, enjoying my own private bubble with my family. I think I could stay this way forever.

**Eleazar's POV**

Working with Bella was invigorating. She wanted to learn, wanted to increase her powers. It was great to see each new thing she learned, and once she had performed it once, she was able to do it again and again. Fascinating! I almost wished that Carlisle were here to see it.

It was even better once Charlie was a part of it, her protective instincts were magnified one thousand fold. I found myself wondering what would happen when Edward and the twins returned.

I expected her to get tired, to show some signs of fatigue. It didn't happen often for vampires, but expending the energy to increase your gifts was one of the main ways that it could happen. The only other that I knew of was sex, but even then that didn't happen often. She worked tirelessly and she knew she was getting better. Then, because she was getting better, she became more confident, and the more confidence she got, the better she got. It was the greatest catch 22 ever! Honestly, I can't say that Bella the vampire was ever fragile, but now... She was pretty much unstoppable, and we had only just begun.

The cold sick feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that I was doing this for a reason. That there was something more to come. I knew that Aro and Marcus would want Athenodora and Mathilda back. It was their nature, and except for Didyme, all the wives were treated as possessions to be controlled and ordered around.

Athenodora had been so controlled from the moment of her change by both Caius and Aro, that I doubt that she had ever had free will. Would she have the strength to stand up to Aro if he were to come and demand for her to return? Would Aro do that?

I knew the answer to my second question instantly. He would, I knew he would. The question was when?

We worked on proximity and distance, in direction and also with her unable to see the people she was shielding. Bella shocked us every time. When Carlisle texted me to let me know that Edward was on his way back, Bella's excitement went through the roof.

"Please can everyone think of something else when they get here?" she asked. "I want to surprise him."

"Ohhh," Tanya said. "Sounds entertaining. But we have to start that song that annoys the hell out of him when you are ready to shield him."

"Emmett told me about that," Bella giggled. "Okay. But you have to stop if the shield doesn't work."

"Agreed," Tanya and Kate said.

"What song?" Charlie asked.

"The song that doesn't end. And you have to think about it off tune, completely off time... It really is an annoying song," Tanya said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Lay it on us," Connor said.

"This is the song that doesn't end. It just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because it is the song that doesn't end. It just goes on and on my friend..." Tanya sang. Soon Kate joined in, followed by everyone else, Dora included, even Irina joined in from her position next to Laurent.

"Bella?" Irina said, interrupting the singing.

"Yes," Bella answered.

"When the shield works. Will you put Laurent under the shield with Edward? To see what he can hear. I know he's coming back to me. I just need to know when," Irina asked.

"For sure. As soon as the twins have finished their meal, I'll extend to cover Laurent," Bella said.

"Thank you," Irina said.

"Wait. When you shield people you sense them right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Bella answered. "I know when there is someone in my shield."

"So if Laurent is alive, you will sense him," Kate said, a smile starting to play across her face.

"Yeah," Bella answered.

"I see where you are going with this," I said. "Bella if you extend your shield around Irina, and around Laurent. You would be able to sense if Laurent is in fact alive. Kate that's brilliant."

Bella looked nervous.

"Please Bella?" Irina said.

"Don't put all your hopes on this. What if I do it wrong?" Bella said.

"This is just a test, Bella. Nothing concrete. We won't give up on Laurent if it doesn't work," I promised.

She took a deep breath and smiled. Then she closed her eyes and I could see the look of focus upon her face.

"I feel, Irina," she said softly. "And...."

She was quiet. Too quiet for too long. Then she gasped.

"Irina! Why weren't you next to him?" she asked.

Irina flew down the stairs and stopped inches from Bella.

"Really?" she asked. "You really felt him?"

"I did!" Bella exclaimed. "I could sense you but it was a little different for him. Then once I found him I knew!"

Everyone was ecstatic! Then we heard the car . Edward and the babies were here.

"You know the drill, everyone," Bella said as she ran out the door.

I began to think of baseball stats, concentrating on the 1940's and sat calmly in the living room as if nothing were going on. Bella and Edward quickly made their way upstairs with the little twins and Emmett and Rose came and joined us. I nodded at everyone to begin and noticed that Tanya had written a note to Emmett and Rose to let them know what we were doing. Emmett grinned evilly and Rose smiled too. They didn't know why they were doing it, but were happy to join in and torture their brother.

Then we heard the growl from upstairs. Emmett chuckled.

I listened closely to hear what they had to say now. Could Isabella really block Edward's gift?

"Bella?" came Edward's very shocked voice. It was working.

"I've been practicing," she said softly. "Does it work?"

"I can't hear anyone else? I still can't hear you or Jace, but I can see Arriel's thoughts. Everything else is silent. This is phenomenal. How did you do it?" he asked her.

"It was easy. Just a little practice with Charlie, Kate and Eleazar," she said. I could hear her smile.

"Can you do anything else? I mean not that you have to, this is great, but I mean..." he asked.

"Lots, I'll show you when the babies are done their meal," she told him.

"I can't wait," he said.

"Me neither," she told him.

I stopped listening at that point, giving the young couple as much privacy as I could.

"Eleazar," Athenodora said to me.

"Yes, Athenodora," I replied, with the utmost respect in my voice.

"Please," she replied. "Call me, Dora. I like it."

"Then that's what I shall call you," I replied, smiling at her.

In all my time in Volterra I had never seen any of the wives smile. I had rarely heard them speak for that matter.

"I am worried about Aro," she said.

At the mention of Aro's name the room froze. All eyes were on her.

"How so?" I asked her.

"Well," she replied. "He doesn't give up on what he wants, when he wants something. And right now the something that he wants is me returned to Volterra... So I was wondering..."

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think he will come here, after me?" she asked.

"I guarantee he will," I replied.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"But the question here is not what Aro wants. It is what you and Mathilda want. If you wish to return to Volterra then we will help make that happen. IF you wish to remain free, then we will make that happen as well," I said.

My sentiments were quickly acknowledged by everyone else.

"So can someone explain the whole vampire royalty thing to me?" Charlie said. "I really think I am missing something here."

"I had honestly forgotten that you don't know much about the Volturi and everything. It is so easy to forget that you and Bella are newborns and that you don't know a lot about the ins and outs of our situation. Aro, Marcus and Caius were three brothers who found themselves in power over a millennium ago. Aro is the charismatic leader of the bunch, Caius was the power hungry backer, not to say that Aro doesn't have a major thirst for power. He certainly does, but a little more subtle. Marcus... Marcus is extremely difficult to describe. Dora, do you think you can share some insight," I asked.

"You are right about Caius. Caius felt that we shouldn't have to hide. That we should do what we pleased, when we pleased, and consequences be damned! Aro believes that it remaining hidden we truly have more power and comforts that if we did not. Aro collects vampires with talents to join his empire because the stronger he is, the less likely that anyone would challenge him. Marcus... As Eleazar said, he is hard to explain. Since my sister's passing, he has been... depressed," she said.

"When did she pass?" Charlie asked with concern, noting Dora's sad expression at the mention of Didyme.

"Almost five hundred years ago," she said.

"Wow," Charlie said.

"Anyway... He was never into controlling the world. He saw the need for leaders and decided that he and his brothers would be good for the job. Once Didyme passed, he has nothing. There are no smiles, there is no laughter. He is truly the most apathetic vampire ever. He simply doesn't care about anything or anyone," she said, with a sad smile.

"So Aro will come here?" Charlie asked.

"Or wherever else we happen to be," I added.

"And this is a concern, why?" he asked.

"Aro makes sure he gets what he wants. That's why I was such a useful part of his army for so long," I said.

"With you gift for seeing powers?" He asked.

"Exactly," I said.

"So fill me in on the rest," Charlie said, apparently eager to learn about the vampire ruling class.

We spent the next ten minutes filling in the details. I was pleased that Dora was such an active part in the discussion. Her insight on the gifts that the vampire guard possessed was most helpful, especially those that had come after my departure. Our conversation was drifting down when Bella called from their room.

"Irina. Are you ready?" she asked.

"Whenever you two are," Irina answered.

"Bella, are you going to keep just Edward and Laurent under your shield?" I asked.

"It would probably be best," she said.

"I agree," Edward said. It was obvious that they had spoken about this while we were discussing things downstairs.

"Everyone stay quiet," I told everybody, probably unnecessarily.

You couldn't hear a thing in the house except for a clock that was ticking incessantly somewhere and the light breathing and steady heartbeats of the little twins. I don't think anyone else was so much as breathing.

It seemed like it took forever. In reality, I wasn't sure how long it was. Finally I heard Edward's voice.

"He's there, faint but there," Edward said.

The cheers erupted from downstairs. Irina flew down the stairs towards her sisters, launching herself into their waiting arms. When Bella and Edward made their appearance, Rose and Carmen had 1.4 seconds to get the twins from their parents before she launched herself into their arms, nearly tackling them both. In all the excitement we didn't hear the car coming and we all found ourselves quite shocked when Alice and Jasper walked into the room.

"Oh God no!" Edward said, looking at his sister and brother in horror.

"Edward?" Bella asked. "What is it?"

"The Volturi," Edward said.

Alice, whom I must say I had never seen speechless before, stood there nodding her head furiously.

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight," Alice said, in unison with Edward and Jasper.

"What?" Bella said, moving across the room to reclaim her children. "What do we do?"

"I'll tell you what we don't do! We don't lose our heads. We stand and face them calmly and tell them how it's going to be," Charlie said.

"Charlie, we can't," Dora said. "Aro will see the babies and..."

"What do my grandchildren have to do with this?" he asked.

"Immortal children. He will assume and.... This is bad, Charlie. So bad!" she said.

We quickly explained immortal children as Edward pulled his mate and children to him, holding them close.

"So he'll see them and order them destroyed?" Charlie asked.

"Precisely," I said.

"So we demand that he leaves. There's my power to consider, and Bella's shield," Charlie said.

"Against how many?" I asked. "We've tested her shield against one single attacker, and your power is completely unproven. Are you willing to bet everything on that?"

"Then what do we do? Run? Scatter?" Dora said. "We do that and they will hunt us down like dogs. Facing him is the only way."

I looked around the room. This wasn't just my call to make. I watched as each vampire fond their mate. The true testament to the fear we all felt.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked, noting the fact that Esme was likely with him as well.

"He and Esme are seeing that Renee and Phil are safely out of town and contacting the wolves," Alice said.

"How many Alice?" I asked.

"Most everyone. There is a skeleton crew left in Volterra. Even Sulpicia is here," she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know them all, but Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Chelsea, Sulpicia, Aro's shield, and eleven more," she said.

"He brought everyone," Dora said. "He means to fight."

"Help us, Dora. Tell us what we can do," Charlie said.

"I don't know," the suddenly fragile woman before me said. "Maybe if I go to him, me and Mathilda, maybe he'll be content and leave."

"No, he won't," said Carlisle as he and Esme strode into the room. "The second he touches your hand, which we know will be his first duty, he will know about the babies. And even if he sees the truth about them, he will also see the power that they have. He won't let us keep all this power."

"So that's just it?" Bella asked cradling her children and sinking against her mate.

"No," Carlisle said. "We fight. We have fairly even numbers. I don't see another way."

If Carlisle was suggesting a fight I knew there was no other way. The man was a pacifist to the extreme and was the entire reason that Carmen and I chose this way of life.

"So we just took down a bigger army. What's the problem?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi train for this exact scenario. They expect to fight bigger, stronger covens and often go into battles where they are outnumbered five to one and I have never, in all my years, seen them lose a single man," Eleazar said.

"So you are telling me it's hopeless?" she asked, the horror in her eyes magnifying exponentially.

"No. Not hopeless. But I can't see how this can turn out well," I said.

"What about my shield? What about Charlie's gift? Can't I shield us while he makes them listen to reason?" she asked.

"You have faced one single attacker, one time. We are talking about twenty attackers coming at us from all sides. We are evenly numbered almost. Nineteen, counting Laurent, though he will be in no shape to help us," I said.

"And what of Jace and Arriel? They can help," she insisted.

"And our fate rests in the hands of newborns, in more ways than one," Connor said.

"Please we need to set something up. We need to figure this all out," Bella pleaded.

Our discussion was interrupted by the arrival of the wolves. The Quilieute warriors, including Leah, descended on the house without knocking. But why should they, it's their home on their land. We quickly filled them in on the situation and watched as their eyes grew.

"Jacob," Carlisle said. "We cannot ask for you and your brothers to get involved in this. This is most certainly a death sentence for all involved."

"You all know my situation," Jacob said, addressing his brothers and sister with us present. "Arriel is my imprint. Now I know that there are strong feelings on both sides of this matter. But I am bound to her and if she is in any danger, then I am bound to fight for her. If she is destroyed, I am. That said, I will not command my brothers, nor my sister to fight with me. I will not ask you to meet my same fate. I will also not take that choice from you. Except for you, Leah." He looked right at his grieving sister at the end of that.

"Why?" Leah said. "Why must you command me to stay? Why do you take my choice from me?"

"Leah. Your child is the future of our tribe. The first child born to two wolves. She, if the whispers I've heard are right, will be the future of our tribe, and if all else is lost, that must remain. Sister, if it were any other time, I would gladly fight alongside of you. In this I cannot bear it," he said.

Leah didn't answer, she simply placed her hand on her slightly rounded belly and nodded. The child she carried within her womb was special, and as such she knew that she must forgo her desire to stand with her brothers for the sake of her future.

"Carlisle, Edward, everyone, I offer my services, however they serve you with the understanding that I ask no more from you than what has already been given. I will do what I must to keep Arriel safe, and in doing so, keep her family in tact," Jacob said. "I cannot, however, command my brothers to join."

"We thank you, Jacob," Edward said. "And we will gladly fight alongside you."

"If you think that we would let you go off to battle without us, Brother, then you know so very little about us," Sam said.

All the wolves nodded their assent. With the exception of Leah, every one of the Quilieute wolves was willing to fight and die with our family. Would the wolves be enough to defeat the Volturi?"

"We thank you for that. We must make preparations now. We need to bring this fight away from here and I don't think the former clearing would be a good idea," Carlisle said.

"Why not?" Garrett asked. "We would have the advantage there. We know the lay of the land."

"Yes. But it also bears the smell of the battle. It will help cause a frenzy of sorts for the guard. It is best to avoid a killing field," Carlisle finished.

"Or is it?" I asked. "They know what we are capable of. But more to the point Laurent is proof that we are very capable. A vampire has never been put back together from that many pieces. So as long as we aren't burned, then we live on."

"And we bring them to the area that proves that to us. We have faced unbelievably bad odds before and not only have we lived to tall about it, we've all lived to tell about it," Carlisle said, nodding in agreement.

"What about Bella and the twins. She could run. She could take them and go," Edward said.

"No, Edward," Bella said, wrenching her body from his arms and staring at him. "We do this together. There is no me without you."

"And the twins? What about them? They could live on. They need you. And no matter the out come for the rest you could still be," he begged her.

"Do you know what it did to me? Being without you?" she asked. "I know you do because for you it was the same. It is like living without your heart."

"I know, but Bella..." he said.

"Edward, together we are one. Not just you and me and our babies but our entire family. I don't think an army of a million could tear us apart if we all stand together. And I include our Quileute brothers and sister in this as well. I believe in each person standing in this room. I believe that we can do this," she said.

"I know we can!" Charlie added. "Each person here has become family to me. Some through blood, some through venom and others through bonds stronger than that. Every person in this room, and the man upstairs still fighting to get back to us, has fought for me. And I will gladly fight for them. My gift is justice. I will not stand by and let some overgrown megalomaniac take my family away. There has to be some way that this will work."

"I just can't see anything," Alice said sadly.

"What about if you held Jace?" Bella asked. "He can act as a power booster right? Maybe it will work."

"Worth a try," Carlisle said and Bella placed Jace in Alice's arms and stepped back. Her eyes flashed back and forth between Alice and Edward. Alice shook her head. She was getting nothing.

"We could wake them," Bella said, motioning to the twins. "And maybe Arriel will show us."

"Only maybe," Edward said. "There has to be another way."

We were all silent for a bit and I watched everyone's faces. Bella moved to take Jace from Alice. As she did so I saw something go through her eyes. She had something planned. I met her eyes but she shook her head.

I watched her concentrate. Why was she trying to shield Alice? What was that going to do?

I waited patiently. Alice's face was blank as she struggled to try to use her gift. Then it happened. I saw it in her eyes, she saw something.

"I..." Alice said, watching visions playing out in her mind. "I see them."

I looked at Bella who smiled softly, then to Edward who was watching Alice's vision.

"How are you doing it, Bella?" I asked.

"Bella?" Alice and Edward asked.

"Alice has been unable to see anything with the wolves and the babies around, so how are you doing it now?" I asked.

"I shielded the babies and the wolves," Bella said. "It worked too."

"That was brilliant!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing over to hug Bella.

"Thank you," Bella said, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"So what did you see?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"The babies will be there and they will pause to listen. There are some blank spots so I assume that the wolves will be there," Alice said.

"But you can't see an outcome?" I asked.

"No. I guess there are too many decisions that need to be made in the meantime," she said with a little frown.

"But now we know how to help you see," Carlisle said, smiling at Bella.

"So where to?" Jasper asked Alice.

"The clearing," Edward and Alice answered together.

"When?" Esme asked.

"Now," Alice answered.

"And what about Laurent?" Irina asked. "I can't leave him alone. But I can't stay behind, not knowing..."

Alice looked again and nodded her head, looking at Edward.

"He can join us. Garrett will carry him. He will be awake and Aro will be curious about him... It will be helpful," she said with a smile.

Everyone changed into more rugged clothes and the wolves went to see their loved ones for a few moments. Leah sat sullenly on the couch with Bella as she woke the twins to nurse them again. Most of the others, including Dora, Mathilda and Charlie, had all gone on a quick hunt, readying themselves for battle. I had recently fed so I stayed with Bella, Laurent, Leah and the babies.

"What if everyone...?" Leah started to ask.

"Then you and little Gabriella will go on. And you can teach her all about the rest of us. So she knows that, like with everything, there is good and evil in this world. And that includes vampires," Bella said matter of factly.

"How can you so calmly go when you know that this could be it?" Leah asked, staring at her best friend.

"If this is meant to be, it will happen. Nothing I do will change that. If I run, I have to run without Edward and I would rather die a thousand deaths then live without him," Bella said.

"But your children face their deaths too," Leah said.

"Honestly, that is the hardest part. If there were a way to keep them protected and away from battle I would... But there is nothing," Bella said.

"There's me," Leah said. "I must stay here to protect my tribe's future... But I could also protect your family's future too."

"You would do that?" she asked.

"Bella you are my best friend. I've never had that before. My closest friends have always been related... I have never had anyone, other than Paul and now Gabriella, that I would die for. But for you Bella, I would. There is nothing I can do with the battle, Jacob made sure of that. If I can make it easier for you. To concentrate, to fight or even if it happens, to die, knowing that your babies are safe and loved... I will do it," the young wolf promised.

Bella eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh Leah! You are the best. But what about food? How would they eat?" Bella asked.

"Ask them," Leah said, tears streaming down her own cheeks.

"Jace, Arriel... How could we do this. Mommy loves you with everything I am and if I knew you were going to be safe..." she said, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

My entire head was filled with a vision. Jace and Arriel with Leah, small bottles of blood in her hand.

"Blood?" Leah asked. "I was thinking formula."

"How?" Bella asked the babies.

The babies showed us Leah hunting in wolf form for a small deer, snapping it's neck and bringing it home to them. Billy, Sue and Harry were with the two babies and when Leah phased back she was more noticeably pregnant.

"So I guess it's safe for you to phase while pregnant," Bella said, looking at the babies.

She didn't say anything about the vision but I knew she was horrified. The twins were older in the vision... we weren't going to make it back.

"Bella," I said.

"Hide it Eleazar. Don't let anyone know what we saw," she said cuddling the twins to her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bella," I said.

"No, Eleazar please. If this is true... I can't let them go in feeling hopeless, because then it is truly over," she begged.

I thought about it for a moment. If they all knew that this was the end then, she was right. It would be over before it started. I would go out with a fight. The only way to do that was to keep everyone else in the dark and with a mind reader and an empath that was going to be nearly impossible.

I began to run through battle preparations in my head. Thinking of how the guard worked. I concentrated on that and only that. Bella had nothing to worry about, except how she would convince Edward to let the twins stay behind.

Everyone returned at once and the mood of the group was actually light. Bella was right.

"Edward, everyone," Bella said, getting everyone's attention. "Leah offered to keep the twins while we face the Volturi. I think it's a good idea, allowing us to focus on the battle rather then the babies."

Surprisingly nobody argued, simply nodding their heads and agreeing that it was for the best.

Edward took the little twins from Bella and held them close.

"You guys be good for Aunty Leah," he said. "Daddy loves you. I will see you very soon."

That started the chain of goodbyes to Leah and the twins. We were ready to go.

Bella took the Arriel from Edward and snuggled her tiny daughter to her chest.

"Mommy loves you my precious baby girl. You be good for your Aunty. Mommy loves you with all that I am," she said, tears streaming down her cheeks and I was very glad Edward couldn't read her mind.

She placed her tiny daughter in Leah's arms. I wondered briefly how Leah was keeping her mind shielded from Edward through this. Then she took her son.

"Oh Jace. My sweet boy," she said to her son. "Mommy loves you so much. You need to be good and keep those teeth to yourself. Be good for Aunty Leah."

She snuggled him tight, breathing in his scent one last time and placed him in Leah's other arm.

"If they come, you run. And never stop. Protect them Leah, and your little one too," Bella said.

Garrett went up to get Laurent and we started to file out of the house, Bella and Edward remained for a few moments, both of them touching the twins until the last possible second. Finally a few seconds after the rest of us, they joined us on the porch. Edward was almost supporting Bella as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Edward, Carlisle," Billy's gruff voice greeted us. "Everyone."

"Billy," Carlisle said, looking over at the wheelchair bound man who sat in front of us.

"We have blessed you all previously, and we do so again. I know that you still carry your wolf teeth. I see them all and the fact that you all honor us that way means the world to me," he said.

"Your friendship has meant the world to us, and to fight alongside your warriors again is truly an honor," Carlisle said.

"Mathilda, Athenodora," Billy said. "You were not presented with teeth before the last battle, but we do so now."

He placed the necklaces on the women's necks and they were obviously touched with his acceptance of them. "Charlie, yours was placed when you were unconscious but the sentiment is there," he said. "You come back, you hear."

"Take care of my grandkids," Charlie said, wiping a lone tear that ran down his cheek away.

Bella isn't the only crying vampire.

"With all that I am, My friend," Billy said.

They said a few words in their native tongue and I vowed that if I lived through this, I would learn everything I could about their language and culture.

With that we were off, making our way back to the field where we faced our doom head on not even a week ago. Once we got there, the partners stood next to each other. Garrett lowered Laurent to the ground and Irina was right next to him. We stood mostly in silence, the occasional vow of love between the couples, including Charlie and Athenodora.

The wolves, now in wolf form, stood behind us, in the tree line. They could see what was coming but even to vampire eyes, would be difficult if not impossible to see in return.

"Irina," Laurent's voice rasped.

"Laurent," she squeaked.

"That was quite the nap," he said and began to move, and stretch, as though clearing some stiff muscles.

There was a flurry of welcome backs and good to see yous, and kisses and hugs and I love yous from Irina.

"So now the rest of the Volturi are coming to try to kick our asses," he stated.

"Basically," Garrett agreed.

"Bring it," Laurent said.

He stood up, holding tight to Irina.

"I missed you, Baby," she said.

"I felt you with me," he said. "I love you."

"As I love you," she said kissing his lips softly.

Carmen held tightly to my hand and looked up at me. "Te amo, mi cielo," she said, reverting to her native Spanish.

"Ti voglio bene, Mia Stella," I said to her, in my native Italian.

We heard them then and before we could breath they stepped through the trees.

The pageantry of their arrival was not lost on any of us.

They entered two at a time, the lightest grey cloaks first, moving out sideways, at a certain predetermined point.

It was like watching a fan open and within moments we were graced with Aro and Marcus' presence, standing in the center. Their dark cloaks covered all their faces until, again in formation they began to take their hoods off. Aro and Marcus were first, and it from the center out with the two with the grey cloaks on the end removed theirs, again in unison.

Impressive. Good choreography.

Edward chuckled slightly. Looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"What a pleasant surprise," Aro said, clapping his hands together. "The Cullens and Denali's are still together and they have guests."

"Aro," both Carlisle and I said together.

"It is good to see you both," he said, regally.

"Thank you," Carlisle said while I remained silent.

"I take it this isn't a social call," I said.

"Not exactly," Aro said, a slight smile gracing his lips. "But while I'm here I would love to make the acquaintance of those I have not had the pleasure of meeting previously."

"My family has all mated this year," I began. "Of course you know Tanya. This is her mate Connor."

"Connor" Aro said. "I have not had the pleasure in many years."

"Likewise," Connor said from Tanya's side.

"Wonderful," Aro said.

"This is Kate and her mate Garrett," I said motioning to the couple.

"Garrett, I haven't seen you in centuries. You have left England then?" he asked.

"I have been in America since before my change, Aro," he said.

"Yes, yes," he said with a nod. "One of the first to be changed in the new country. How is your creator?"

"You had him killed in 1811," Garrett replied.

"Oh yes, yes," Aro said. "How foolish of me."

"Kate, it's wonderful to see you again. I am so happy that you have found your mate," he said.

"And this is Irina and her mate Laurent," I said.

"Laurent?" Aro asked. "I was under the impression that Laurent was ripped to shreds in the battle with Caius, Victoria and the newborns."

"That I was," Laurent said. "I have patient friends who are good at putting puzzles back together."

Aro's eyes brightened and a smile played across his face.

"It is good to see you looking so whole," Aro said. "And Miss Irina, it is lovely to see you again."

"Yes," Irina said.

"You also know my mate Carmen," I said.

"How lovely to see you, Seniorita Carmen," he said.

Carmen simply nodded in response.

"Now Carlisle. I see many new faces with you, as well as two I know like the back of my hand," Aro said smoothly. "You and your lovely mate Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward... But who are the new faces?"

"This is Edward's mate Bella and her father Charlie," he said.

"Yes. Charlie... The one who needed to be changed due to Victoria's little sins. How is life Charlie?" Aro asked.

"Fine," Charlie said, clasping Dora's hand more firmly.

"You seem remarkably civil for a newborn," Aro pressed.

"So I've been told," Charlie said.

"We have come to seek the return of our sisters, Athenodora and Mathilda," Aro said.

"No," Dora said, calmly and clearly.

"No?" Aro laughed.

"That is what I said," she said.

"Mathilda," Aro demanded. "You are to come here now."

"No, Sir," Mathilda said. "I wish to remain here. I like not being stuck in a castle."

"Now, Carlisle," Aro said. "I insist on the return of my family members. My mate would be most sad to lose her sister. I would not dream of taking anyone from your coven," he said, looking straight at Edward with an almost hungry expression.

Yeah, right!

"Aro, our family has free will. If they stay or if they go, they do so of their volition. Charlie and Dora have expressed their desire to stay together," Carlisle said.

"Athenodora has just lost her true mate. She would not replace him so easily," Aro scoffed.

"True mate!" Dora scoffed. "I was never offered an opinion or choice in the matter. Caius was nothing but a tyrant and a bully."

"And what of your sister?" Aro asked. "What will poor Sulpicia do without her sister?"

Dora was speechless. After hearing her story, I knew that this would be her weak point.

"Her sister will be just fine," Sulpicia said, stepping up from her hiding place behind the main line.

"Sulpicia!" Aro roared. "Return to your place!"

She glared at him at first, then stared longingly at her sister before she turned. I think Charlie had to hold Dora in place.

"I will need to consult my brother on this matter," Aro said, reaching for Marcus' hand.

"Love? Really?" Aro said. "Amazing!"

There were a few more muttered words from Aro and then he turned.

"Kidnapping," he said. "You have stolen two members of our coven, kidnapped them really and we demand their return... or you will feel our wrath."

"No," Carlisle said. "Dora has requested to become a member of our family, and as such she has the protection of all of us."

"As friends, she has our protection as well," I added, looking to my family who were nodding in agreement.

"Jane!" Aro roared. "Alec!"

The end, I thought to myself. Once Jane and Alec were involved the game was over. Then I heard the menacing growl.

Not one growl, or two. The entire wolf delegation let loose a ferocious growl and moved forward in unison. Aro nearly wet his pants! He would have anyways, if that were possible.

"What?" Aro gasped, stepping back.

"Jane, focus on the big brown wolf. Alec go after the wolves. We'll deal with the traitors soon," Aro commanded. "Everyone else, battle positions!"

I saw the mist beginning to move from Alec towards us all. The guard dropped their cloaks and made ready. Our family prepared for the onslaught.

"STOP!" roared Charlie.

And incredibly everyone did.

"You will not attack the wolves," he said, moving towards Aro.

"Are these wolves friends of yours?" Aro sneered.

"You can say that. I would personally call them family," Charlie said.

"Really. And they know about our existence. That means they must be destroyed. KILL THEM!" he ordered.

None of the guard moved.

"It is against our laws for those outside the vampire world to know about us. We must sentence them to death," Aro said, looking wildly around at everyone.

"Their lives are shrouded in as much secrecy as ours. They are no threat to us," Carlisle said.

"Jane!" Aro roared, completely ignoring Carlisle. "Take down the big brown wolf!"

She sneered and focused her glare on Jacob. Nothing. She didn't even try.

"I can't," she whispered, seeming confused.

"DO IT!" he ordered. "Demetri, NOW!!!"

"I can't Aro. I can't," Demetri said.

"What the hell is this?" Aro shouted.

Charlie's power. Justice... And Aro was the most unjust ruler.

"Just attack them all! Kill them," Aro shouted.

Charlie's order only pertained to the wolves and as soon as the words were out of Aro's mouth the guard was across the field, ready to finish us, and Charlie was the first target. Jane glared at him, firing her pain filled blast, ready to sink him to his knees so he was incapacitated.

Only it didn't work, and seconds later it was Jane on her knees, screaming in pain.

Bella!

Damn! She is unproven, how many of us was she protecting and how long could she keep it up?

The rest of the guard seemed to pick targets at random. The young vampire that was heading our way had a gift much like Kate's. I stepped in front of Carmen just in time for him to hit the force field Bella had created. The next second all the attackers were launched across the field in the direction from which they came from.

"Enough!" Charlie roared. "You will not attack us!"

Dora stepped next to him and grabbed his hand again.

"What is this?" Aro yelled.

"This is justice!" Charlie said. "Apparently that is my gift."

"And your gift comes with a force field?" Aro asked.

"Nope," Bella responded. "That would be my gift."

"So now you have all these gifted vampires, you are trying to take over our world?" Aro asked, looking at Carlisle.

"I have no desire to take over. I do however wish that you would rule honorably," Carlisle said. "I much prefer my simple life."

"Rubbish!" he said.

"Aro," Charlie said. "That is your name, right?"

"Of course," Aro answered.

"Why are you trying to kill my family and friends?" Charlie answered. "And I warn you, my gift also allows me to know when someone is lying to me. You will speak the truth!"

Charlie was in full cop mode. And Aro was squirming. I LOVED IT!

Edward whispered to Bella, "Let me hear."

She looked at him in shock, before nodding slowly.

She held his hand tightly and kept her focus on the vampires who were regrouping on the other side of the field. She would cover him in a heartbeat if need be.

"Carlisle is too powerful. His ways are foreign to me and that scares me," Aro said, looking horrified.

"And his assurances through the years that he has no desire to rule?" Charlie asked.

"Could be lies," Aro answered firmly.

"Carlisle. Will you answer my questions, truthfully?" Charlie asked.

"But of course, Charlie," Carlisle answered.

"Have you ever thought of ruling our world?" he asked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered drawing a smirk from Aro. "But fleetingly. As I would think of becoming a lawyer or an astronaut. It isn't me or what I want. I want to be able to travel and spend time with my family. I do not have any desire to debate rules and regulations, or the heart to punish offenders. That isn't who I am."

"So!" Charlie said to Aro. "Any more reasons?"

"I want his coven's talents for our own, yours included," Aro said, looking like he couldn't stop the verbal diarrhea if he tried.

"We all want to live in peace and freedom. Dora and Mathilda included," Charlie said. "None of us have any desire to be kept in cages."

"I won't allow it!" Aro hissed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Charlie asked.

"I'll find a way to take you down, all of you. I will find a way!" he swore.

"No you won't!" Charlie responded. "You will leave us all in peace, all of you! You will hop back in your plane and go back to wherever you came from."

I watched as his words sank in.

"So what if I don't?" Aro challenged.

"Then you will suffer the consequences. Your guards are completely unable to do anything to harm us. They can't penetrate Bella's shield or get past my directives because they are true and right," Charlie said.

Aro was speechless. I can't say I'd ever seen that! He turned around to move towards his regrouped army. It was done.

Nobody could have foreseen what happened next. Aro had his incinerator, a high powered miniature flame canon in his hand and turned, casting flame towards Charlie. For a minute the flame overtook everything in my vision and Bella screamed in horror. The incinerator was his weapon of choice when he felt the desire to be merciful, or just quick. It engulfed the victim in a pillar of fire, reducing him or her to ask in seconds.

Aro began to laugh in glee but the first sound barely got past his lips. Bella's shield, which had absorbed the fire at first suddenly deflected it, rebounding the flame directly towards it's origin. Aro's laughter turned into a scream as the pillar of flame engulfed him, and when the flame cleared, Charlie stood tall, having been completely protected by Bella's shield while Aro's ashes smouldered on the ground.

I looked in horror upon the sight as did the guard, their leader, the vampire king, was no more.

It took seconds for them , and us, to digest what just happened. Then they began to panic, Chelsea had them bonded to Aro and since he was no more they were left for the first time without a leader, without that safety net. They feared that we would attack them, obliterating them as they had seen their leader die. A man they thought to be nearly omnipotent.

Even Marcus seemed stunned.

"Enough!" yelled Sulpicia, who came forward from her place. "This is not the time to loose our heads."

The guard, including Marcus, looked at her in awe.

"Aro was a charismatic leader, but we all know he had faults. It is time for us to work past those, and to get on with the business of protecting our world. Fighting unnecessary battles for greed and possession is not going to help," she stated.

I watched in awe as the members of the guard listened to her. Their composure regained, for now at least. They seemed to look to her as a leader, someone to trust in this desperate time.

"Marcus, we are depending on you to lead us. You are strong and decisive. You are a born leader and I am happy to lend my aide to you," she said bowing deeply to the one remaining brother.

"Thank you Sulpicia," Marcus said, nodding to her. "I will need help and having you reign with me would be an honor."

She nodded her head and smiled at her brother-in-law.

Marcus came forward, towards us, his hands up in surrender.

"I wish no harm upon any of you," Marcus said as he moved towards us.

Edward whispered to Bella that his thoughts were true. Of course we all heard that.

"My brothers both allowed power to go to their heads, while I was lost in my own. Losing Didyme was a heart shattering event, one which I was certain I would never get over. And I won't. Losing one's mate is permanent lasting. But I am lost in my grief no more. I have a purpose and, with the help of our faithful guard, we will move forward. Away from the era of fear towards a gentler governing body."

"Come," he said to the guard. "Let us leave them in peace. We need to figure out where to go from here."

Sulpicia turned to Dora and smiled, crossing the field to reach for her sister's hand. Charlie looked pointedly at Bella who nodded her head and she lowered her shield to allow the sister's hands to touch.

"Looks like we're both about to start a new life," Sulpicia said to Dora.

"That we are," Dora said with a smile. "You're going back?"

"You may not like the luxuries of palace life, but I do," Sulpicia said with a grin.

"You always did appreciate the finer things in life, Sister," Dora said.

"And you always preferred the simple life," Sulpicia said. "You're happy?"

"Extremely," Dora answered, her other hand squeezing Charlie's.

She smiled and moved to hug her sister.

"Be safe," Sulpicia said, before turning to leave with the guard that were just beginning to make their way out of the field now.

"You too, Sister," Dora said. "I will call you."

"I'll be waiting," Sulpicia said before assuming her new place, directly beside Marcus, who gave her a smile.

We stood in shocked silence, watching them leave. And even after they were gone, the silence remained for some time.

"Really?" Bella asked, looking directly at me. "But I thought...."

I smiled at her confusion.

"The future is never concrete, Young Bella," I said to her with a smile, knowing we would face questions about our exchange at a later time. "What do you say we get back to LaPush and let your very worried babysitters know that we're all fine."

She nodded her head and smiled, grabbing Edward's hand and leading the way back to LaPush. Eager to return to her babies, and move forward with her life.

I smiled and grabbed Carmen's hand, moving towards LaPush. We were going to live to see another day.


	68. Chapter 68

A/N: So the story is beginning to wind down. Aro and Caius are no more and Marcus and Sulpicia seem like they are heading in the right direction. After this chapter I only have two more and an epilogue. Please review. It truly inspires the writing process!

.

.

**Carlisle's POV**

Aro was destroyed. How the hell did that happen?

Going into this... confrontation, I was certain that we would not come out unscathed. Yet here we were, all together, making our way back to La Push and the only casualty was Aro, who had basically killed himself and maybe some of the Volturi guard's pride, which was most definitely needed. They had always thought themselves invincible, untouchable, and we had just proved them wrong... Without so much as lifting a finger.

Bella and Edward had dashed off as soon as they knew the coast was clear, anxious to get back to their little ones, but the rest of us were content with a slow mosey. All the couples paired up, anxious to be with their mate. Bella had surprised me, somewhat. I knew she was capable of a lot but I thought it would be years before she had a handle on her power, at least enough to harness it to be useful. Like with everything else, Bella surprised me again.

I thanked and cursed my ability to perfectly recollect everything that had happened. I saw just how ugly Aro had become and that his desire had been to destroy. I also thanked God, for the foresight to shield the twins from such power. I was actually extremely thankful that Marcus and company knew nothing of my small grandchildren. They were still safer living in obscurity from our world... the less people knew, the safer they were.

Safe... I certainly didn't expect to be feeling that after this confrontation. Shattered, broken, and maybe grieving were all my expectations. Safe, happy, relieved were all the foreign sensations that rocked me to my core. I believed that we were doomed, I'm sure that most of us thought it was the end of us.

"A penny for your thoughts," Esme said to me, grasping my hand firmly in hers.

"I'm in shock, honestly," I replied.

"You didn't expect that to go well?" she asked.

"I've known Aro for too many years. I was certain he would not leave peaceably," I said.

"Actually," Emmett said from behind us. "He left piece-ably. Get it, piece-ably? Like P-I-E-C-E-ably. Get it? Because he ended up in pieces."

"Emmett!" Rose snapped as I shook my head at my giant son.

"What? I thought it was funny," he huffed. "None of you have a very good sense of humor."

"Come on you big oaf," Rose said. "I'll race you back."

And with that Emmett and Rose took off for the house. Charlie and Dora, and Carmen and Eleazar came up and joined us, while the 'younger' couples made themselves scarce.

"So," Eleazar said. "I'm glad Arriel's vision was wrong."

"What do you mean Eleazar?" Esme asked.

"Bella, Leah and I were privy to a vision from Arriel..." he said looking at us and shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Oh really?" I asked as I stopped walking, looking at one of my oldest and dearest friends. I honestly couldn't help but feel betrayed. I crossed my arms and glared at him, daring him to say something that would make this seem like less of a betrayal. I would deal with Bella later!

"Let me explain," he said, looking rather abashed. "In the vision, the twins were in the care of a very pregnant Leah, as well as Billy, Sue and Harry. Leah, phased to wolf form and went hunting for the twins bringing a fresh animal home so they could feed them blood from bottles. Both Bella and I assumed that this was Arriel letting us know how she and Jace could continue on after our deaths."

"So you thought we were going to die and didn't share it?" I asked incredulously.

"It's not like that!" Eleazar said. "It wasn't that easy."

"Explain then my friend, because right now I feel like I went in with less information than I needed," I said firmly, angry that there was more information to be had but that I was not important enough to share it with.

"It wasn't anything concrete. It was not a vision of a battlefield with burning corpses all around. Had she seen that, I most certainly would have shared, trying to figure any way around that situation," he said to me.

"Yet you had a theory that we would all die and kept it silent," I mused, angry at Eleazar for keeping this from me.

"Look Carlisle. It wasn't concrete. It wasn't anything but supposition... Had I told you that I believed everybody was going to die, how would you have handled it? How would Jasper or Emmett have handled it? Speaking for my own family, Garrett and Connor would have gone charging off, trying to take down anyone they could before their inevitable deaths, and I am certain the wolves would have done the same. Edward would have insisted his mate stay as far from the battle as possible, and if that was the case this battle would have gone very differently. Charlie may or may not have had the wherewithal to do what he did if he thought his death or his mate's, or his daughter's death was inevitable?" he said.

"But to assume that our death was inevitable..." I said, shaking my head. "And not to share it?"

"I understand your issue. I truly do, and had there been time to pull you aside alone and simply share it with you and allow you the choice of what to share with your coven, I would have taken it... I would have given you the choice. But, Brother, everything happened so fast and the time was not available to us. Sharing such information with the group in such a short amount of time... I felt that would have caused mass hysteria," he said. "And that was the worst possible outcome in the situation."

I nodded my understanding but said nothing.

"So Bella thought we were all going to die, and could have chosen to save herself but didn't?" Charlie asked.

"Basically," Eleazar said. "She did do what was needed to protect the babies though."

"Why would she do that? Why wouldn't she have saved herself too?" Charlie asked.

"She lost her mate once and the fear of that being permanent was too great. Charlie, losing your mate in this life... it's a fate worse than death," Eleazar said.

"But she's my baby. I should have had the chance to protect her," Charlie insisted.

"You did. You and your gift helped protect us all," Eleazar insisted.

"If it helps, I'm sure Edward will feel the same way," I added.

"I'm sure," Eleazar said, nodding his head.

"Can you forgive me for keeping this from you?" Eleazar asked, looking right at me.

"I understand, and I forgive you. It's just hard being kept out of the loop," I said.

"Welcome to the club," Charlie said, frowning at me.

"I truly am sorry about that Charlie. If there was a way... I would have done it. Honestly that was the only reason why I was against her change," I told him.

"I understand. It doesn't make it easier though. Are there any other secrets that I need to be privy to?" he asked.

"I think you got them all," I said smiling at him.

"I don't get how she kept so calm about the whole situation," I said referring to Bella's acceptance of our non-humanity.

"She has always been far too mature for her age," Charlie said, chuckling. "Wisdom well beyond her years."

"I agree," I said.

"You should have seen her when she lost her first tooth. She was spending the summer with me and Renee made me swear to play up the tooth fairy. I think she was five or six... Anyway the tooth fell out and I made a big deal about placing it under her pillow so that the tooth fairy could come and leave her some money..." he said reminiscing.

"I never understood that concept," Carmen said.

"Me neither," I agreed.

"Ah, it's unusual to say the least," Charlie agreed.

"So wait, why does one need a tooth fairy?" Dora asked thoroughly confused.

"When human children grow they loose their baby teeth at some point and the custom is for them to put the teeth under the pillow and a tooth fairy comes and leaves them some money," I explained.

"Why?" she asked, thoroughly perplexed by the custom.

"You know what? I'm really not sure," I said.

"I guess it would be to make the fact that they have lost a tooth easier on them," Charlie said. "Little Mike Newton cried for an hour when he lost a tooth in the diner one time when he was about five. Nothing Karen Newton said would calm him. Finally someone explained that the tooth fairy was going to come and leave him some money and that a new tooth would grow in it's place. After that, I think he spent the next three years with his hands in his mouth constantly to try to get more teeth out."

"So go on with your story about Bella," Esme said, anxious to hear more about Bella.

"Okay," Charlie said smiling. I think he was happy to have something to share with us, since he was having to learn so much from all of us.

"Anyway we put the tooth under her pillow and I waited two hours after she went to sleep before I snuck into her room to try to swap the tooth for the money. This, of course, was after a thirty minute conversation with Renee about the appropriate amount of money to leave," he said, smiling at the memory. "Anyway, I heard her soft rhythmic breathing so I knew she was asleep.... I tiptoed across the room trying not to make a sound and reached under her pillow. No sooner did I have my hand wrapped around the tooth when I heard her little voice. 'Thank you, Daddy. You're a good tooth fairy.' she told me. I looked at her, expecting to see those dark brown eyes that I loved so much, but nope. She was talking in her sleep."

"She did that from so young?" Esme asked.

"Even as a baby. We used to go into her nursery assuming she was awake only to find her babbling in her sleep," he said.

"So did she remember it in the morning?" Carmen asked.

"Nope she never mentioned it again until she was twelve, and lost her last tooth... on her last visit to Forks before she moved here," he said.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"She lost her last tooth," Charlie said. "And I made some comment about the tooth fairy needing to visit one last time. She looked at me as though I had two heads. She said, 'I didn't believe in it when I was five and I certainly don't believe it now. Why don't you just give me the money now and we'll call it even.' I asked her why she didn't just tell me then that she didn't believe and she told me she didn't want to let me down."

"Sounds exactly like Bella," I laughed. "Although we are going to need to talk about this keeping secrets business."

"She'll probably be stubborn about it," Charlie said. "Always has been."

"Probably," I agreed. "But I think she is going too far in the opposite direction."

"How so?" he asked.

"Compared to us, she was so fragile that I'm afraid we may have been a bit overbearing... and then with the twins..." I said.

"I have always been very protective of her. She's always seemed to need it. I don't think that instinct has disappeared with my change," Charlie said.

"I guess we'll need to come to the understanding with her. We all realize that she does not need protection at all times anymore, in fact, she is one powerful little lady now. But I want her to be able to rely on us even though she likes to be able to stand on her own two feet," I said.

"But she's my little girl and it's my job to protect her," Charlie added indignantly.

"Spouting that kind of thing is likely to get your ass kicked... and you know she can do it," I said.

"And I love that she can take care of herself," Charlie said. "Old habits are just hard to break. She has always been such a danger magnet."

"Exactly," I agreed.

"Of course during her human time she was so clumsy she was practically disabled." he said with a snort.

"Indeed," I agreed. "How times have changed!"

"Agreed," he said with a smirk.

"I guess we should get back. Maybe Bella is done feeding the twins and I'll get a chance for a little snuggle," Esme said with a smile.

"Sounds good. Shall we get a move on and get back to those little grandbabies of ours?" I asked Charlie.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

We picked up the pace and hurried back to the house. Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch with a twin in each of their laps, content to be together.

"WHAT?" Edward asked looking at me.

Crap we obviously hadn't been blocking our thoughts.

"Is that true?" he asked, looking at Eleazar.

"Edward," Eleazar started to say, but Bella figured out what was going on and interrupted.

"Yes," she said looking at him.

"You lied to me?" he asked.

"Would you have let me come if you knew?" she asked.

"No, but..." he said.

"But people would have died if I hadn't," she said staying completely calm, as though she were talking about the weather.

"You are my mate and I am supposed to protect you," he said.

"And the same goes for me," she said. "And don't you start with any sexist stuff. You know as well as I do that nothing you said or did would have kept me away if you were there, because the same would go in reverse."

"Yeah but," he said.

"But?" she asked.

"I love you. I should have known," he said frowning, obviously not liking being kept out any more than I did.

"Had there been time for a discussion I would have done it. There was no time. I kept it from you, from everyone, because there was no time to digest the information. It wouldn't have done anyone any good to know," she said.

Edward sighed and looked at me, then back at Bella.

"I don't like it, but I understand. Please promise me you won't do it again," he said.

"I promise," she said, smiling at him.

He leaned over and gave her a sweet chaste kiss.

"Get a room," Emmett jeered.

The resounding slap from Rosalie caused everyone to laugh.

"You laugh at her but not at me?" he asked, huffing a little.

"Oh, we're laughing at you, alright," Tanya said.

Everyone calmed down and sat around to begin our discussion about what was supposed to happen now. We were just waiting for a few more people to get here. Most of the wolves had gone home to tell their loved ones that all was well, and Irina and Laurent were out hunting. Once we were all together, I began.

"So..." I said. I don't think I'd ever been at such a loss for word.

"What do you think is going to happen now that Aro is dead?" Irina asked.

"I'm not sure," I said. "Alice?"

Alice looked at Bella and smiled. Bella closed her eyes for a second and then nodded at Alice. She had obviously shielded the wolves and the twins. By the smile on Edward's face, she didn't shield him from Alice's vision.

"It looks like the Romanians are going to make a run for power again... But they won't succeed. Chelsea will be less important as people are going to want to serve with Marcus. He is a very fair man. The south will have a few bonus skirmishes, but that is mostly because of Maria's death. Marcus will send Jane, Alec and a few others to deal, so it won't last long," she said with a smile.

"And what about you guys?" Leah asked. "I can only assume you won't all be staying here."

You could see that it obviously bothered her that we would be leaving.

"We won't go far," Alice said with a smile. Edward was smiling too so I knew it had to be good.

"So?" Tanya asked.

"Well, it looks like you guys are going to head for home... although the couples are going to look for a little space..." she said wiggling her eyebrows like a vaudeville villain. "Apparently you guys are going to spend quite a while... celebrating."

The whole Denali coven laughed heartily.... and nodded their agreement.

"As for us, we will be staying close, but not too close," Alice continued.

"Canada?" Rose asked, smirking at Alice.

"Yup," Alice said.

"Close enough to run and visit," I said.

"But far enough away to hopefully keep more of you guys from turning into giant wolves," Alice added. "Although I can't be certain of that."

The last part was added with a frown. Alice did not like to have blind spots.

"And my mother?" Bella asked, looking at Charlie with a sad smile.

"She and Phil will be fine. Your little brother will arrive on his due date, followed by a sister a year and a day later. She will remain in email contact with Esme until the kids go to high school then she'll drift away. Looks happy though," Alice added.

Bella nodded and smiled.

"And me?" Leah asked. "What will I do?"

"I wish I could tell you," Alice said. "I can't see you at all."

"So we go back to normal then?" Jake asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You guys phase into giant wolves! I can't imagine anything will ever be normal again," Bella said.

"Alice, what was that?" Edward asked.

"Shield!" Alice squeaked, looking at Bella.

"Alice?" Edward said, half asking, half threatening.

"You saw enough. The rest will just have to wait!" she said.

"What was it?" Bella asked.

"Our wedding," Edward said with a smile.

I guess a smile would be too small a word. He looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"When?" she asked.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Two days," she said, causing the others in the room to let up a cheer.

"Back to the little chapel?" Bella asked.

"Nope," Edward said with a smile.

"Then where?" she asked.

"Any ideas?" Alice asked Bella.

"The meadow?" she asked him, with a smile that matched his.

"Exactly," he said, smiling at her.

"I love it!" she squealed, sounding an awful lot like Alice.

"And I love you!" Edward told her.

She grinned at him.

"We have a ton of planning to do. Since you all are invited, and staying... I'll get you all to work," Alice directed everyone.

"I guess I should do this right and ask your permission, huh, Chief," Edward said.

"You have it. Keep them safe and happy," Charlie said, smiling slyly.

"I promise," Edward said.

It was then I realized what happened. Charlie used his gift on Edward, ensuring Bella and the twins' safety and happiness as well as he could.

Edward smiled at me and winked. He knew it too.

We all broke up into small groups after that, making quick work of new wedding plans.

Bella and Edward decided to take a walk on the beach with the twins. I was certain they had things to discuss. The rest of us were making quick work of Alice's plans.

Happily ever after was well on it's way.

"This is turning out perfectly," Esme said with a smile.

"It is," I said, kissing her lips softly.

"The best thing is that the Volturi still have no clue about the existence of those babies. It's like an extra security plan for them," she said with a smile.

"It is," I said. "I can't imagine it will last forever, but the older they get the better. I imagine that the day will come when they find out and decide to investigate."

"Oh, I agree," she said. "But not for years."

"Or even decades," I added. "You know how easily they are distracted."

"That I do," I said.

"Need a little distraction?" she whispered in my ear.

"With you? Always!" I said.

We made our way out of the house and towards our old home. I was certain we could find a few hours of privacy there.

**.**

**.**

**EPOV**

After all the stress, the secret, and everything else, I just wanted some time with Bella and our children. Alice had the rest of the family, and most of the wolves, helping to plan the wedding, leaving Bella and I blissfully free... For now.

We decided to take advantage of that and take a walk along a secluded area of First Beach. The twins were in the carrier that we had for them, strapped to Bella's chest, sleeping like angels. I held her hand as we made our way along the rocky shoreline, the waves crashing around our ankles. If she had still been human this would have been almost impossible. The icy water would have stung her delicate skin and the wind blowing off the water would have chilled her to the bone. As it was I was concerned about the twins, but they constantly showed that temperature did not affect them. Still, they were bundled like little eskimos in their winter wear and cradled against their mother's chest.

"Are they warm enough?" I asked for the tenth time since we left the house.

"Yup," she said smiling up at me. "I'm sure they'll let us know when they want to go back."

"They don't seem to have any trouble with that do they?" I asked with a smile.

"Nope," she smiled. We slipped back into our comfortable silence. In the distance I saw some whales moving about the water. Again, with human eyesight this would have been impossible for Bella to see, but I happily pointed it out to her now. We stopped and I pulled her back against my chest as we watched the whales.

"I would have completely missed that if I had still been human," she sighed.

"You wouldn't even be here if you were still human," I said.

"Nope you would have had me home cocooned against the cold, probably in front of a nice toasty fire," she said.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," I said.

"Yes and no," she said, turning in my arms so the twins were cradled between us.

"I was a little overbearing wasn't I?" I asked, feeling slightly embarrassed by the lengths I went to to keep her safe.

"Just a little," she said. "But I get it now."

"Do you?" I asked.

"I can't imagine the control you had to exercise," she said. "And then I was your singer on top of everything else. It must have been torture."

"Only the sweetest kind," I told her.

"Do you miss it?" she asked.

"Miss what?" I asked.

"My warmth, my softness... all of it," she said.

"There are things I miss... But mostly I am thankful. There is so much more that we can share now," I said.

"What do you miss?" she asked.

"First, the sound of your heartbeat. It was the most important sound in the world to me," I said. "But now, I get to listen to theirs, so it is a good trade."

"What else?" she pressed.

"The way you would forget to breath when I did this," I said, leaning down to kiss her. Our lips met in a feverish battle, tongues tangling together relishing in each other's taste.

"I still forget to breath," she said after we were done, our foreheads resting together.

"Not quite the same... although your cheeks still flush pink when we do that," I said, running my thumbs along her beautiful pink cheeks.

She blushed a bit.

"I guess it does lose some of it's affect when breathing is only optional," she said, smiling up at me. "Anything else?"

"Hmmm," I said pondering her changes.

"My scent?" I asked.

"You know the feeling you get, just before you feed. The scent of your prey all around you and every sense is intent on the kill?" I asked her.

"Sorta," she said.

"Times a thousand and that's what it felt like," I told her.

"Then how could you stand to be near me?" she asked, her eyes wide. "Or to kiss me? Or when we made love?"

"As powerful as the scent of your blood called to the monster in me, the power of your heart called stronger... although there were times it was close at the beginning," I told her.

"I know," she said.

"And yet you stayed," I said shaking my head. "No sense of self preservation."

"There was no me without you. As soon as I saw you, my heart knew... You are it for me," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me about Arriel's vision?" I asked. I know what she said at the house... but I needed to know.

"Because you would have insisted I do what was necessary to keep the twins and I safe. But living without you.... I couldn't even fathom it," she said, a shiver running through her body.

"I know. I have lived without you once... and only for a matter of weeks... But I am not strong enough to do it again," I told her.

"Without you, I merely existed. I ate to sustain our children and lived to find you again. I would never have given up," I told him.

"I know that now. And I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am for putting you through that," I said, bowing my head.

"I understand. I actually get it now," she said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It went against my every instinct to leave the twins behind, thinking that it was the end of us. Leaving my heart there and walking away because it was what was best for them nearly broke me. Only feeling that it was what was best for them was what got me through... So you see, I understand. BUT..." she said.

"BUT?" I asked her.

"If you ever leave me for my own good again, I will kick your ass," she promised.

"I expect you to," I said, holding her as close as I could.

We stood in silence again for a while before I broke it.

"You ready to be Mrs. Cullen?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said to me. "But I have a question..."

"What is that?" I asked her.

"I want to be a part of all of you. Can we use Masen and Cullen when we get married?" she asked.

"You want to use Masen?" I asked her. "Are you sure?"

"Masen is part of who you are," she said. "I want all of you; past, present and future."

"But I haven't always been... good," he said.

"Really?" she said, not really asking the question, but attempting to prove a point.

"I killed people, Bella," I said.

"And even in that you chose bad people," she said.

"But who said I got to decide who lives and who dies?" I asked.

"Who better?" she asked. "You can see inside people. You know what their intentions are. You know what they've done and what they're going to do. Judges and juries... they have nothing on you. They are susceptible to lies and deceit. They are ruled by protocol and don't forget, human error..." she said.

"But isn't that judgement for God to make?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied simply.

"But what I'm trying to say is not that what you did was right. I don't agree with feeding on humans. I don't ever want to be that person and I can see that you don't want to ever be that person again. All I;m saying is that in your darkest hours, in your worst times, you didn't kill innocents. You killed the plague on society... Edward even at your worst times you weren't a monster. You never truly lost who you were," she said.

"Thank you," I said, simply. Hearing her take on my darkest times was most refreshing... even if she was biased.

"You want to go up to the cliffs before we go back?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm in no hurry to get back, and the twins are happy where they are."

"We are not staying apart the night before this wedding, in fact I may decide I need to be physically attached to you until the time comes to say I do," I told her.

"I won't hold that against you... But you need to take it up with the pixie wedding dictator," she said.

"she won't fight me on it this time," I said, confident that I would be able to make Alice see it my way.

We took the long way to the cliffs, traveling at vampire speed to get there. We expected to be alone and were surprised to see someone sitting at the cliffs.

"Jacob," Bella said surprised.

"I didn't expect you guys here. Sorry," he said getting up to leave.

"Don't go," she said.

"I know you guys have a hard time with me. I'm not here to make your lives more difficult," he said.

"Jacob," Bella said. "Look, maybe we can talk."

"You want to talk to me?" he asked. "Aren't I the bad guy?"

"No," I said. "You are far from the bad guy. It's just that this situation is hard for us."

"It's no picnic from my side either," he said. Reading his thoughts I had to agree. His pack mates found it immensely funny that he had imprinted on an infant, a vampire human hybrid infant to boot. He fought the imprint himself, not desiring to be paired with a baby. His every human instinct telling him it was wrong while his wolf instincts telling him otherwise. He really suffered, and I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Explain it to us more, Jake," Bella said. "I know that Edward can read your mind, but I don't have that luxury."

"Look," he said, sitting back down. "I never asked for this. I assumed I would meet a nice Quilieute woman and it would be BAM, love at first sight. Butterflies in my stomach and angels singing, you know, all that shit they show on TV."

I snorted at his description of love.

"I saw what Sam felt for Emily, Embry and Kim, Paul and Leah," he said. "I wanted that... I still do. I want to have that one perfect person for me who completes me in ways that I didn't know I needed."

What he described is what I had with Bella. I had spent over a century alone, never realizing that I craved companionship, that I was missing a piece of myself. But now I had it, it was hard to deny anyone else that joy... except the joy he wanted involved my daughter.

"And you think that person is my daughter?" Bella asked.

"No," he answered. "I know it is."

"How can an infant be that? How can you be in love with a baby?" she asked.

"It isn't like that," he said.

"Then explain," Bella told him.

"Her happiness, her safety... that is all that matters to me. I don't have any romantic feelings for her. None! Please understand... it's not romantic love... and I'm not sure it ever will be. But she is more important to me than anything else. Her safety and well-being are my reason for living..." he said.

"What do you mean when you say it may never be romantic love?" Bella asked, before I could.

"I spoke to the elders. It seems that not all imprints have been romantic love. Sometimes it is just a way of insuring that someone who will be important to the wolf or the tribe will be protected," he explained.

"And how can we know that?" Bella asked. "If we allow you to have a roll in her life, how can we know that we are not entrusting our daughter to someone after their own best interests?"

I love this woman. She knew what I wanted to ask before I opened my mouth.

"In a way, I guess you can't..." he said, trailing off.

"Please, Jacob," Bella said, approaching him. "Help us understand."

"I have no say in what it is. It's up to her. No matter where you go, what you do I will be there. I will keep my distance... I won't interfere... but I need to protect her..." he said.

"So... you won't pressure her to choose you. I won't ask her about you. I won't ever explain this imprinting thing to her... But I believe that we were to harsh in our judgement before..." she said looking at me.

"Jacob, there are things that we want you to swear," I added.

"Anything," he vowed.

"To Charlie," Bella added. "That way you will never have the opportunity to go back on your word."

"Anything," he vowed again.

"IF... if we agree to allow you to be around, we are her parents. We make the choices for her, for both of them, if you have anything to say in the matter, you never argue with us in front of either of them," I said.

"You won't be alone with her ever. This can be revised if she chooses you... But you will not make any mention of imprinting around her until she has chosen. There will be no pressure put upon her EVER!" Bella added.

"If you, or anyone else, mentions imprinting... all bets are off... We reserve the right to ban you from ever seeing her again," I added.

"I understand," he said, still looking pleased that we were considering letting him have any input on her life at all.

"Your place is with your tribe. You can't put them at risk in any way shape or form in order to spend time with her," Bella said.

"I won't," he said.

Bella looked at me and nodded. I smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked him.

He looked at us like we were offering him his greatest wish and slowly nodded his head. I untangled our very bundled daughter from her place against Bella's chest and cradled her to me.

"Don't make me ever regret this," I told him.

He nodded his head and swallowed thickly. I closed the distance between us and placed my tiny girl in his huge arms.

There were tears in his eyes as he looked down at our girl, his first contact with her.

"She's so pretty," he said.

"That she is," I agreed, reading his mind constantly, making sure not one single thought was impure.

"Thank you," he said, emption thick in his voice. "I won't ever do anything to harm her, emotionally or physically. I swear it."

"I know," Bella said.

I concentrated on the giant wolf's thoughts as he looked upon my daughter. Protectiveness and an almost brotherly devotion to her.

She started to stir after a short time and looked up at the giant man. Her thoughts were a jumble of confusion as she tried to place him and his were panicked as he worried that she wasn't pleased. Finally she untangled her little hand from the sleeve of her bunting and reached her little hand towards his face, in a most demanding way.

"Okay," he said to her, lowering his head so she could touch him.

The second her hand made contact with him, he relaxed, letting her vision wash through them both.

I almost gasped as I watched what she had to show him. She showed him phasing into a giant wolf and stepping in front of a little girl, maybe three years old, who I assumed to be her from the green eyes and copper curls. He was protecting her, but from what? Just then Emmett came into sight. "Arriel... I'm coming to get you," he said. What??? Then Jacob pounced on Emmett, pulling him away from Arriel as she laughed and clapped her hands as they wrestled in front of her. After a short time it was over and both Emmett and the wolf got up. The smile on Emmett's face was unmistakable. "Fine... You win this time Squirt... but I will tickle you when wolf boy heads for home," he said giving a playful growl in her direction, causing dream Arriel to giggle.

"That's right," Jacob said to her. "I will protect you from everything! Even from uncles who want to tickle little girls."

She dropped her hand and looked up at her wolf protector before reaching her tiny hand up again. He allowed her to show him what she wanted again.

"Apparently," he said, looking up to Bella. "I need to return her to you. She is ready for her supper."

"And whatever she wants, is what she gets," Bella said, stepping up and taking our girl from him.

"Thank you," he said again.

"Don't make us regret it," I said.

"I won't," he said.

We tucked Arriel back into the wrap and walked full speed back to the house. It was time to eat... and I was fairly certain we would not be able to escape the wrath of Hurricane Alice the wedding planning pixie for long. Jacob stayed in his spot at the cliffs but his thoughts were far from the morose thoughts he had when we arrived.

I think we had come to an understanding we all could live with... But God help him if he ever messed up!


	69. Chapter 69

a/n: Wow! This chapter was a doozy to write! Then I lost the ending when my computer died :(!! Oh well, I rewrote it and I am more than pleased with the results. I hope you will be too. There are two chapters after this and then the epilogue. Enjoy! And please review. For those wondering, there will be a sequel to this story... I am far too in love with my characters to let them go just yet :):)

.

.

.

**BPOV**

That day and the next passed with a flourish of activity. True to his word though Edward never left my side. Alice and I only had one major disagreement and that was about my wedding dress.

She wanted me to wear my original wedding dress that she had got for me in Paris, and I wanted something new.

"But it would have to be something off the rack," Alice gasped in horror.

"Not necessarily," I said. "I could just get married in my jeans..."

"I like that idea," Edward said, smiling at me.

"NO!" Alice shrieked. "Off the rack it is! I can make any alterations necessary. We'll go to Seattle together tomorrow."

"Nope," I said.

"What?" Alice said.

"We either find something in Port Angeles or nothing at all," I said.

"Port Angeles?" Alice groaned.

"Port Angeles," I said, smiling.

"Fine," she said with a resigned sigh. "You win."

I couldn't believe it! Could it be true?? I fought the mighty pixie ... and WON!!!

So, first thing the next morning, Edward, Alice, the twins and I drove to Port Angeles, much to Alice's dismay.

She put up a good battle, trying to coerce him into staying behind while we went to choose me a dress, but Edward was hearing none of it.

"Alice, under no circumstances will Bella and I be separated before the wedding except when we dress... and even then I will be less than ten feet away," he told her.

"Victoria is dead, so are Caius and Aro!" Alice said. "There are no threats left!"

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "Have you seen that this will all be fine?"

"No... but..." Alice said.

"Exactly. I may not be able to fight off everything that comes our way but I will be damned if I will not be next to her to face it," he said.

"You need help Edward!" Alice said. "Serious mental help. Are you going to hatch her for the rest of eternity? If that's your plan then i have to say it would be really bloody annoying!"

"Alice! I am going with you," he said with an air of finality in his voice.

"Bella!" she whined, thinking I might go against the man I loved more than life itself.

I would only say one word, to end this little tiff between the siblings.

"Jeans," I warned, causing Edward to smirk and Alice to stomp her foot.

I could see Alice's point, really I could, but the fact of the matter was that I didn't want to be away from Edward anymore than he wanted to be away from me. In time, I'm sure, the need to be with each other would wane some, but for now, we were happy the way it was.

So we found ourselves loading into the car the next morning. I sat in the back between the twins as Edward drove and Alice rode shotgun. She was not really speaking to either of us at the moment, intensely displeased that Edward was coming along, choosing instead to have her nose buried in her wedding planning book.

Her mood seemed to improve by the time we arrived in Port Angeles and she was almost smiling by the time we arrived at the row of shops that contained the wedding store. The buildings were old and quaint and it just felt like this was the place where I would find the dress that I would wear to begin my forever.

As much as I loved the dress that Alice had chosen for me, I was happy to have some say in this one, to own it.

As Edward parked the car, Alice tried to put her foot down again.

"You aren't coming in, Edward," she said.

"Yes," he smiled at her. "I am!"

"Edward, tradition...." she started to argue.

"If I hadn't listened to tradition in the first place, Bella and I would already be married. Nothing you say will sway my decision, Pix," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Bella," she huffed. "Do something!"

Hadn't she learned yet???

"He doesn't need to come in," I said, stunning both of them. Just as Alice's triumphant smile started to creep up onto her face, I continued. "I am just as happy to get married in my jeans."

Edward's face, which had started to show signs of shock and hurt, returned to it's triumphant state.

"Fine," she huffed. "But he can sit with the twins in the chair. He is not coming into the fitting rooms."

"That's fine," I said.

"And you have to block everyone minds so he can't see the gown before it's time," she commanded.

"He won't see the dress, I promise," I said, grinning.

She looked at me critically for a moment before nodding her head in agreement.

I got out of the car and pulled both babies into my arms, smiling at Edward. He knew that I liked to hold them as often as possible and never complained that he didn't get his fair share of time with them, like everyone else seemed to.

I had to admit, selfishly, that I loved the feel of having them so close to me, and we were all complete when Edward held me as I nursed them. As we walked to the door of the small boutique, Edward placed his hand on the small of my back, needing the contact with me as much as I needed him. Alice lead the way in silence, hoping, I think, to get some idea of what awaited her inside. I was not going to relent and shield us all so she could foresee this event. I was enjoying the relative freedom of actually choosing something.

The boutique was tiny and Alice lamented about the lack of choice she would find inside, begging again to go to Seattle or Olympia.

"Either we find it here or I'll just wear my jeans," I said for the millionth time since I had decided not to wear my original dress.

She sighed once more and opened the door.

She must not have foreseen this place at all, as it was far more elegant than any shop in Port Angeles had the right to be. I could see the designer labels on the display gowns, so could Alice. She squealed in delight and turned to me with a bright smile.

"I think you were right, Bella. We can definitely find you something here!" she said, bouncing in place.

An older lady came from out of the back to greet us. She carried herself very regally and I was not surprised by the accent when she opened her mouth to greet us.

"Bonjour," she said, her voice extremely haughty, with a highly over exaggerated french accent. "And what can I do for you today?"

"Bonjour, Madame," Alice greeted her, her french and her accent both flawless. "My sister is getting married and is in need of a dress."

"Tres bien!" she cried. "Call me Marie!"

"Bonjour Marie," I said, trying out french for the first time. "I'm Bella."

"And you have the little babies. So cute!" she cooed, looking at the babies. "You got your figure back already. So lucky!"

"Thank you," I said.

"And this is the lucky young man?" she asked.

"Yes, I am Edward," he said sticking out his hand as though to shake hers. When she placed her hand in his, he kissed her hand causing her to blush and giggle.

"He is so charmant!" she said.

"Indeed," I said, smiling at him.

"He does not see the dress, no?" she asked.

"No," I said. "He is here for the babies."

"And the credit card," Alice chimed in.

"Bien!!!" Marie cried again. "And when is this wedding? This summer? In the fall?" she asked.

"A week," Alice said, obviously unwilling to shock the poor woman with tomorrow's date.

"Une semaine??? C'est impossible!" she cried, reverting to her native french.

"I know. But I have two wonderful seamstresses coming tonight so all alterations will be done by us. We just need to have a gown to start with. Her original gown was made by Perrine Bruyere but was damaged upon our return from France," Alice said.

Did she make this stuff up as she went along? She was good!

"Perrine!" Marie cried clapping her hands. "I have the dresses you will love then. This way, this way... Vite, vite!!"

I rolled my eyes as Edward chuckled. We had found the human french version of Alice. I placed each of the twins in his arms, kissing their little foreheads before planting a chaste kiss on his lips. I smiled and waved as I followed Alice and Marie into the back of the boutique.

By the time I got there Marie had pulled three gowns out for me to try.

Where was my decisions in this???

"Bella," Alice said, looking pointedly at me.

"Consider it done," I said. Instead of blocking Alice and Marie as Alice and Edward had all expected, I blocked Edward and the twins instead. I liked the feeling of them all in my protective bubble and it was the most natural feeling in the world to keep them there.

Marie pulled out the first dress. It was an off white color and in a mermaid style. I didn't want to even try it on and let Alice know at vampire speed and volume. Alice insisted and she told Marie that she could help me as I would be more comfortable with her in my postpartum state.

She really had a death wish!! My postpartum state??? Thanks my figure was better than ever and... it would be awkward for Marie to see me semi naked with rock hard abs and month old twins. Plus if she had to touch me... Okay I guess she was forgiven.

Marie agreed and went to the back in search of more gowns. I was certain she was choosing the most expensive gown that the salon had to offer, seeing dollar signs flashing before her eyes.

"No way," I said to Alice as the first dress was in place. "It is so not me!"

"It isn't bad..." Alice said.

"Next," I replied. "Mermaid style is definitely not for me. I feel like a fish!"

Edward snorted from the other room .

"I think you need an A-line dress," Alice said, agreeing with me. "Strapless would be best and fitted through the bodice."

"I have the perfect one," Marie cried, thrusting a dress bag through the curtain.

Alice pulled it in and quickly opened it up. As soon as I laid eyes on it, I knew it was the one.

"Oh, Alice," I said.

"It's perfect," she said, looking at the elegant dress.

The strapless white dress had floral lace overlay, covered in beautiful embroidery. The tone on tone embroidery was closer together at the top but spaced out more in the skirt until it reached the bottom, where it intensified again. The design looked like it would emphasize all my new found curves. The back dipped low, leaving most of the back bare and was fastened by a series of tiny cubic zirconia buttons that went down from mid point on my back, to the end of the small train. It almost looked like keeping it on would almost defy gravity!

"Try it!" Alice said quickly unbuttoning the expensive fish dress.

I slipped out of it and into the dress that Marie had just brought in. As Alice did the buttons up quickly I relished the way the gown hugged my body.

"It's perfect!" Alice cried. "It doesn't need to be altered at all!"

Marie came bustling in without warning and gasped when she saw me.

"Oh," she said. "It is like the gown was made for you!"

"I know," Alice said. I was still speechless. As beautiful as my first dress was this one was better and as I looked at myself in the mirror my anticipation for the wedding only intensified.

"Now we need a headpiece," Alice said.

"No," I replied. "I have the sapphire clips from Rose."

"Okay, but we'll need a veil," Alice said.

"Nope," I said. "I like it just the way it is."

"Really?" she asked eyeing me critically.

"A veil would just hide the back," I said, careful not to give too much away to Edward, who I was certain would be listening intently.

"Of course," Alice said, then lowered her voice so that only Edward and I could hear. "I hate not seeing things in advance."

"So," Alice said to Marie. "I think we have a winner."

"I agree," she said. "Does she need shoes?"

"Oh yes," Alice said. "It's an outdoor affair so some flats would be wonderful."

Alice was saying I could wear flats. WOW!!!

Marie had four shoe boxes back within minutes and Alice had chosen some white satin shoes with zircons, to match the buttons. They were perfect.

I looked momentarily at my reflection, extremely pleased with the look before Alice shooed Marie away to settle the bill with Edward while she helped me out of the dress.

"I can't believe how perfect it is," she said. "I only wish I could have seen it..."

"I'm glad you didn't. Sometimes, it's nice to have a surprise," I said as I slipped into my original clothes.

When we exited the little dressing room, Alice had my dress safely ensconced in the dress bag. The shoes were in a shoe box tucked under Alice's arm.

Walking back into the main room of the salon, my eyes automatically sought out Edward and our children. He was standing by the cash desk, with each of our children cradled in his arms, looking at me and smiling. Edward was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, he was sexy without really understanding how sexy he was. His smile, his hair, the way he thought, the way he kissed me... everything about him drew me in. But as sexy as all that was, it was like dust in the wind when I looked at him holding our children. The way he cradled them protectively in his arms showed me everything I needed. The contrast between his strength and his gentleness, was highlighted as he cradled our children so gently to him. The love I felt for him seemed to grow exponentially when I saw him with them.

As I looked at him, I knew I wanted to try to share something with him that Eleazar felt I would be able to do. Carefully, I focused on my attention on my shield. There were two distinct parts to my shield. One that I could easily pull away from my body and wrap around others, and one that stayed static around me. That was the shield I was going to concentrate on. I made sure that Edward and the twins were still secure under my shield and concentrated on the private shield. I stared at him, smiling softly as I focused all my thoughts onto one thing as I finally pried it away from myself.

"I love you," I thought to him, opening up for just a brief moment.

His eyes grew about four sizes and his grin was almost electric.

Alice was talking to Marie in rapid fire french and Edward crossed the small room to me, much faster than any human could.

"How?" he asked. "I heard you..."

"Eleazar said I might possibly be able to... So I just tried," I said.

"Can you do it again?" he asked.

"Not now," I said. "That was just a test. How about tomorrow night?"

"I have other things in mind for tomorrow night," he said with a wicked smile.

"Soon then," I said. "I like your plans better."

"I love you," he said.

"As I love you," I replied, kissing him softly.

"Okay, Love Birds! It's time to hit the road," Alice said.

We all thanked Marie profusely as she thanked us right back. I guess the many thousand dollar sale was probably the highlight of her day, if not her week.

Alice safely tucked our purchases in the trunk as Edward and I each tucked one of the twins into their car seats before resuming our earlier places in the car.

Alice's sour mood tat had highlighted our trip here was gone, replaced with our regular bouncing pixie.

I kept my shield happily wrapped around Edward and the twins, happy that it took no effort to do it.

"So you didn't see anything?" Alice asked him.

"Nothing," he replied.

"And you heard nobody's thoughts?" she asked.

"I only heard one thought and it had nothing to do with the dress," he said, looking back at me.

"And..." she started to ask.

"And come to think of it, I still haven't. What did you do Bella?" he asked me.

"Well," I said. "I figured why should I shield other's from you, when I can shield you from them."

"I like it," he said.

"Me too," I replied.

"It's very peaceful when the only voice I can here is little Miss Arriel... And of course you My Love," he said.

"You heard her?" Alice squealed.

"For a moment," he replied.

"Did he see the dress?" she shrieked.

"No," I laughed. "I just told him I loved him without words."

"Silent conversations that I'm not a part of," Alice grumbled.

"Sorry, Ali," I giggled, not really sorry at all and smiled and winked at Edward.

"I saw that," she grumbled causing Edward and I to laugh.

.

**Emmett's POV**

**.**

"Going to the forest.... And they're gonna get ma-a-a-ried.

Going to the forest and they're gonna get ma-a-a-ried.

Gee he really loves her and they're gonna get ma-a-a-ried.

Going into the the forest of LOOOOOOVE," I sang as we cleaned out the chapel that Bella and Edward were going to use to get married.

"Emmett, is that necessary?" Garrett asked.

"Yes. Yes it is. In fact I think I'll sing another one," I said, smirking. If there is one thing I love it's... well, Rosie is first of course, and then an irritable grizzly is next... but after that I love to annoy people. It gives me some kind of evil thrill to piss people off, momentarily at least.

"Love and Marriage... Love and Marriage...

Goes together like a horse and carriage...

This I tell you Brother,

You can't have one without the other..." I sang, horrendously off key.

"How do you live with this guy?" Garrett growled at Jasper.

"You learn to tune him out after thirty or forty years," Jasper said.

Tune me out my ass! You just have to know what buttons to push with the Jazz man! The best way to get under Jasper's skin is to attack anything he loves! What does Jazz man love? Alice... nope nothing good with that... The Civil War.... nope.... Elvis Presley!!! BINGO!!!! My next song is guaranteed to cause something flying in my direction!

"Wise Dudes say," I crooned in my worst Elvis impression. "Only fools rush in.... But Bellie can't help fallin' in love with Ed!"

3-2-1...

"Ow!!! Damn it Jazz! Did you have to use a rock?" I asked as I picked up the shattered boulder that had hit me in the back of the head.

"Elvis, man!!" Jasper said. "Don't mess with the King!"

"Are you guys done yet?" Rose asked, coming into the chapel.

"We would be if your husband wasn't such an ass!" Garrett said.

"Em!" she growled.

Growl away, Princess! Everybody may think you wear the pants in this family but we all know who is begging for me when it all comes down to it!

"Yes, Dear," I said, playing nice.

Everything was loaded into trucks and we were on the road heading for LaPush again. Rose and Tanya had gone to the house to get a few things that were necessary and some documents that Carlisle had requested. They were doing something nice on the reservation in Paul's memory and I really hoped that they would put my suggestion into action.

While Esme, Rose and Jasper rode in the car, I followed with Garrett in the moving truck. The plan was for them to hurry back while Garrett and I would go as fast as we could. There was no way that this truck could keep up with the car if Rose pushed it. I didn't mind I really wanted to get to know Garrett.

"So how's sedentary life treating you?" I asked.

"Gotta say I'm liking it. Getting used to the diet too. Not too bad after a while," he said.

"The carnivores are good," I replied. "But those herbivores get tiring after a while."

"Amen to that," he said.

"So you and Kate? How'd that come to pass?" I asked.

"I met up with Connor in Quebec and he was headed to Denali. He'd heard that Laurent was trying the veggie lifestyle and wanted to see it for himself," he said. "I hadn't seen Laurent in nearly a century and decided what the hell."

"You'd never met the Denali clan before?" I asked.

"I'd met Eleazar and Carmen once or twice and even Tanya once," he said. "Thank God she took a liking to my companion and not me because that would be really awkward now."

"I guess," I snorted.

"Anyway we got to Denali and as soon as I laid eyes on Katie.... I was done!" he said.

"I know the feeling, Man! Once I saw Rosie, it was like no other woman could ever compare," I said.

"And how does she manage to put up with your shit? Seriously Katie would have my balls removed if I tried that shit," he said.

"She likes my balls too much to remove them," I said with a grin. "Hell the woman threatens me with no sex for anytime and I have to hold in the laugh because she can't go a day without hopping on Emmett's love train!"

"So is she the conductor or the passenger?" he asked.

"Passenger... But I let her conduct often enough to keep her feeling like she may have some control," I said.

"You seem like a really smart guy, Emmett. How is it that everyone sees you as a dumb oaf?" he asked.

"People see what they want when they want," I said. "Honestly I enjoy the roll. So much better to be under estimated than under rated."

"And what about the songs and the general, I want to piss you off attitude?" he asked.

"Entertainment. It's fun to get under people's skin," I said with a snicker.

"Seriously?" he asked. "You need a new hobby!"

"I'll get tired of this after a century or two and move onto the next thing," I said.

"You are a strange one, Emmett," he said.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at him.

"So what's your story?" he asked.

Code for how did I become a vampire.

"Not much to tell," I said. "I was attacked by a bear while human. Rosie found me and carried me to Carlisle, who changed me."

"And before that? How old were you? Did you leave anyone behind?" he asked.

"I was the seventeenth of nineteen kids," I said. "Apparently they were pretty crushed but there were enough other kids I guess. I was nineteen when I was changed and I was engaged to some random girl that my parents thought would be a good match. I had only seen her once and I wasn't thrilled. She was no Rosie that's for sure."

"Where?" he asked.

"Northern Tennessee," I answered pulling out my sweet Tennessee drawl. "And you?"

"Boston. I was one of the original American Revolutionaries!" he said. "Let's just say that the Brits and I didn't get along so well."

"So after sacking one of the Brit ships in the harbor, I was in the forest hiding out with a couple of buddies. Benjamin was on first watch while Andrew and I caught a few winks. His gurgling screams woke us and we grabbed our guns and ran to his aid. Andrew was shocked at what he saw. A smallish man was holding our burly friend and had his mouth attached to Benjamin's neck. I cocked my rifle and fired at the man," I said.

"You shot a vamp?" I asked, snickering.

"Imagine my horror when the damn shot bounced off him! Imagine what I felt when the damn bayonet bent instead of piercing him. Andrew still didn't move or say a peep. The man snapped Benjamin's neck and moved quickly over to finish Andrew. I shouted at him and called him every awful name in the book, all to no avail! I guess I entertained him enough and he decided I would be fun to keep around for a while. He didn't last long. I snapped his neck off about three minutes after I woke up and tossed him into a raging fire," he said calmly, causing me to stare at him. "What?"

"You were on your own then?" I asked.

"Yup. Until I met Katie I avoided most contact. I knew a few of the nomads... But nobody worth spending more than a few days or weeks with," he said.

"So how is it living with three other mated couples when you are used to being alone?" I asked.

"Takes some getting used to, but there isn't anything I wouldn't do for Katie. Just don't tell her that" he said.

"Never Man," I said. "That's against the Bro code."

"The Bro code?" he asked.

"The Bro code means that whatever two guys discuss is completely off limits to the chicks... unless the knowledge will cause your own chick to castrate you if she ever found out you knew. In that case you must inform the other Bro that your dick is on the line with that information. So, basically, never tell a Bro info that will risk his dick," Emmett said.

"What kind of info?" he asked.

"Well, for example if you told me you cheated on Kate..." I started.

"I'd never cheat!" he said.

"That's good. But if you did and you told me... and then Rosie ever found out I knew and didn't say anything... I'd lose my dick," I said.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"If you were going to propose... I'd definitely lose my dick if I didn't share that," I said.

"But other stuff is okay?" he asked.

"Yup! Just ask yourself if Kate would cut off your balls if she knew before you talk. If she would then keep it to yourself. Those girls are tight... And even if two girls hate each other... They will gang up against guys who keep secrets," I said.

"Got it," he said

"Good man," I said.

I smiled. This was one of my main roles in our family. I was the friendly one. The one to put people at ease with us and open up to us. Such a large and talented coven as ours was usually construed as dangerous, but once people got to know us they could see us for what we really were. I thought it was bad when there were the seven of us, know with Bell, the twins, Charlie and Dora.... Twelve was going to be overwhelming for most.

Garrett had been in that category, and thanks to Edward I had been able to talk to him, setting him at ease before his concerns turned into fears. There had to be some benefits to being the lovable oaf of the family.

Getting back to wedding central was more painful than I thought. The pixie was overbearing at the best of times, but whenever there was a wedding she was downright overbearing.

Tanya, Kate and Carmen had been sent to California for flowers. The wolves were cleaning up the small meadow, removing any debris and dead foliage. Connor, Jasper, Garrett and I would have the honor of setting up the arbor for them to be married in. She didn't want a little lattice archway, that most people would want. This was a permanent structure that she was having us build. The materials had all been secured by Carlisle and Charlie in Seattle, on Charlie's first visit to the city.

Carlisle, of course, had been hesitant to have Charlie accompany him alone as if Charlie went wild, there wouldn't be a thing he could do on his own to stop him. Thankfully the trip went off without a hitch and Carlisle had been very relieved to say the least.

Dora and Irina had been making outfits for the twins for the wedding and had moved on to some silk to decorate the pavilion we were building.

Everyone was running crazy getting everything up to Alice's specifications. Everyone but Edward and Bella, who had nothing to do but arrange their own clothes and decide upon their vows.

Alice continued to try to convince Edward and Bella that they should be separated at midnight the night before the wedding. Eddie, of course, refused adamantly, but they did agree to no sex after midnight. Not that they would have had a chance with all the family surrounding them.

At 8:00am the morning of the wedding, he reluctantly left her side to allow her to get ready, but still refused to leave the house. I can't say that I blamed him. With all the shit that he and Bellie had been through these past weeks, I would begrudge him nothing. If that were Rosie, I would probably lock her in my bed with me for at least a month.

**.**

**Alice's POV**

**.**

The morning of the wedding dawned crisp and clear, just as I knew it would. I finally managed to pull Bella away from Edward at 8:00 am after she had fed the twins, although he refused to leave the house.

"Bella, will you keep him shielded so he can't see anything, pretty please?" I asked my soon to be sister.

"Already done," she replied.

Esme and I shoved her into a shower and then stuck her in a tiny silk robe, that covered next to nothing. I was relieved to find that she didn't complain one bit about the lack of fabric. Hopefully she was getting used to her new hot body. As soon as she was dry and decent, Rose and Tanya set to doing her hair. While I worked on her makeup, Irina and Kate were working on her mani/pedi, making sure her nails were perfect.

An hour before the wedding we pronounced her ready to be dressed. Carmen, who had been on baby duty, much to her extreme pleasure, brought the twins to Bella to feed them one last time before the wedding.

"Isn't this just a little familiar," Bella said quietly as she sat back and opened her robe to feed the twins.

"Only this time, nobody is leaving," Esme said.

We all tried to give Bella her privacy as she nursed the twins but the image was so beautiful it was almost painful not to watch. Finally I decided to pull out my camera and snap a few pictures.

"Alice, I really didn't want pictures of my exposed chest," she complained loudly.

"I do," Edward said with a laugh from the next room.

"Pervert!" Bella said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, maybe," he answered. "But I'm your pervert."

"Very true," she giggled.

"I love you," he said.

"As I love you," she replied.

I have to say, hearing my brother so light and carefree and so obviously in love was heartwarming. He had been alone far too long and was finally getting everything he deserved. Nobody deserved it more.

Once the twins were done, Dora and Esme changed their diapers and dressed them in their wedding attire. Jace was wearing a little mini tux in a nice stretch material and Arriel had a white gown that looked a lot like a baptismal gown. Both babies would then be bundled in some warm overcoats made for the occasion.

Everyone left the room except for Esme and I and after I checked with Bella that Edward's mind was blocked, we pulled it out. Esme gasped at the sight of the dress, seeing it for the first time.

"Wait until you see it on," I said.

I helped Bella to step into her dress and Esme quickly worked on the buttons.

"You look stunning Sweetheart," Esme said to her.

"Thank you," Bella replied as she bit her lip.

I fastened the sapphire clips into her hair and helped her slip on the shoes, completing the picture. Esme pulled out the earrings that she had worn for her wedding to Carlisle and helped clip the teardrop diamonds into my ears.

"So we have something old, the earrings and your ring. Something new, your dress, lingerie and shoes. Something borrowed, the earrings from Esme. And something blue is the clip from Esme," I said.

"And in Carlisle's day it was customary for the bride to have a silver sixpence in her shoe," Esme said, holding the small coin on her open palm. "He managed to find one for you today."

The tears slipped down Bella's cheeks as she slipped the coin into her shoe.

"Now the garter," I said, grabbing the silky white band with more lace on it than should be legal.

I lifted Bella's skirt gently and slid the small garter up her leg.

"So," I said rather loudly. "If Edward and the boys will begin their trek to the meadow, Bella and the rest of us can be on our way."

"Alice," Edward growled.

"Edward, please?" I begged.

"Edward you go ahead with your brothers and the wolves. The rest can come with me. I'm certain a dozen vampires can keep me safe for ten minutes," Bella said.

He was silent for a few seconds before he agreed.

"I love you, beautiful Girl," he said to Bella. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Definitely," she said. "I love you too."

Edward and the boys were running the whole way to the meadow. The rest of us were going most of the way in the cars as the ladies dresses were really not conducive to long treks in the woods.

As we exited the house, everyone who was remaining oohed and ahhed over Bella's dress. The first person she truly saw was Leah. Leah's belly was really showing now and the gown that I had chosen for her to wear accentuated it perfectly.

"You look so pretty, Leah," Bella said.

"Thank you. I feel like a whale!" she said. "That dress is stunning on you."

"Thank you," Bella said.

Leah smiled at Bella, the vampire that she considered to be her closest friend. There was still sadness in her eyes but she seemed to be coping better. I imagined that attending the wedding today would be a double edged sword. Happy to be a part of Bella's special day and sad that she would never get that chance with Paul.

"Ride with me," Bella said to her wolf friend.

"Is that okay?" Leah asked, uncertain of her role today.

"Oh course. No better place for my maid of honor," Bella said.

"Me?" Leah asked.

"Yes, you," Bella said.

"Why?" she asked. "Rose and Alice are your sisters, surely one of them..."

"I could have asked either of them, but I didn't want to," Bella said. "I want you to be my maid of honor, if you will."

"I will," Leah said, tears springing to her eyes.

"Thank you," Bella said, holding out her hand to her friend.

We made our way to a dark SUV that we had acquired for this occasion. The twins and Esme were secured in the back three seats, Leah and Bella would be in the middle and Charlie and I would be in the front, with Charlie driving.

Bella held Leah's hand as she helped the very pregnant wolf into the car.

"Bella," Charlie said as she was about to try to make her way into the car.

"Hi, Dad," she said, turning around.

"You look... You look incredible," he said.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You are wearing the one thing that every father wants to see his daughter wear on her wedding day," he said with a smile.

"White?" she asked confused. "Because you KNOW that's not..."

"No," he said interrupting her little confession. "A blanket of happiness."

"A blanket of happiness?" she asked, looking at him as though he had lost some of his marbles.

"Yes. Everything together. The air of confidence, knowing that you will start your forever with him today. The twinkle in your eyes, letting me know how very much you love him. The slight smiles and hidden smirks, that tell me that you are truly happy," he said to her. "They all cover you with a blanket of happiness that let me know that wherever you go and whatever you do, everything is right."

"Daddy," she said, almost falling into his arms to hug him.

He hugged her back for a moment before he said, "I better let you go before I wrinkle you. Alice would have my head!"

"You know that's right," I said, grinning.

"Thank you for letting me share this special day with you," he said. "I'm glad that you loved me enough for forever."

"I do," she said.

"Hey, none of that for twenty one more minutes," he said, kissing her forehead. "Let's get you in the car and on the road before Edward has a conniption fit."

He held out his hand and helped her into the car. I was thankful for her newfound grace as maneuvering in that dress could be dangerous. Once she was in the car, the others were quickly able to fall into one of the other cars. The procession of cars made their way to a dead-end dirt road, pulling to a stop at the end. The meadow was still five miles or so in, but it was far better than the distance from LaPush.

One by one the ladies started following the scents to the clearing, leaving Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Bella, Leah, the little twins, lovingly bundled in their grandparents' arms and I.

"I'm afraid I'm going to slow everyone down," Leah said. "My speed, though faster than a human's still is compromised by this." She pointed at her protruding stomach.

"I will wait with you," Bella said.

"No need," Jacob said stepping out of the tree line in his well tailored suit that I had insisted upon for all the wolves.

"What do you mean 'no need'," Leah all but snarled.

"I am here to assist you," Jacob said.

"There's no need for that," Leah said, bitch coloring her every word.

"I promised Paul..." Jacob said quietly.

"Promised Paul what?" she asked, her voice clenching upon her lover's name.

"Can we talk for a few moments? Really talk?" he asked her.

"We'll go ahead," I said and wait for you just before the clearing.

"Call me if you need to, Leah," Bella said, pressing Esme's cell phone into the wolf's hand and holding up her own.

"Thank you," Leah said softly.

We made our way into the trees and moved quickly across the distance to arrive at the meadow. We stood in the dark eclipse of the trees, listening to the sound of friends and family, waiting for the joyous moment to begin. This was my masterpiece and I would ensure that Bella and Edward were as happy as they deserved today.

**.**

**Leah's POV**

**.**

"What did you promise him?" Leah asked again once the vampires were gone.

"He was troubled when we trained, always worried about you. His most fervent wish was to one day have a family and he knew that he would never ask you to give up anything to do so. He told me that once you were pregnant with his child, he would treat you like the princess you are, and for once you would have to accept it," Jake said.

I thought back to a time when Paul talked about just that. He wanted the whole picture; house, white picket fence and me pregnant while our other children played at our feet. I had laughed and told him he was dreaming. He agreed that he was, but told me that it was his most fervent wish. I smiled at the thought momentarily before my heart clenched. His wish was coming true but he wasn't here to share it. I wasn't sure if I could do it alone.

"He always treated me like a princess. He may have been an ass to everyone else... But never to me," Leah said.

"One night while we were on patrol, he spoke to me in wolf form..." Jake said.

"Then how come I couldn't see?" I asked, knowing that our every though was laid bare in wolf form.

"Speaking in confidence with your Alpha is privy... and as such our brothers will never see this conversation either," Jake said.

I just nodded, thankful that my brother's wouldn't see my weakness. Apparently Jake sensed that.

"Showing weakness does not make you weak," Jake said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Weakness happens... to all of us," Jake said. "Mine is in the form of a certain little vampire baby."

"You really imprinted on her?" I asked.

"My whole world is held in her tiny palm and I don't think that she is even aware," he said.

"How is imprinting? I mean without the physical side of things?" I asked. "I mean, I assume that you have no romantic feelings for Arriel, otherwise you wouldn't still be breathing with her mind reading vampire father and all."

"No. No romantic feelings at all. Simply a knowledge that my life and hers are completely intertwined," he said. "Her happiness and safety are the most important things in the world to me."

"And one day, it will change into romantic love?" I asked.

"Maybe and maybe not," he said. "My feelings for her may never change. I may be destined to simply be her protector... and in a way I hope that is all."

"I can see that," I said, smiling gently. "Interracial relationships are tough."

"Inter-species marriages are even tougher," he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Anyways, enough about my messed up life. We are talking about my promise," he said.

"What did you promise the overprotective fool?" I asked, tears ready to spill any moment at the thoughts of my love.

"He was concerned that his temper would one day get the best of him. That something he would do or say would prevent him from getting home to you," Jake said, bringing the tears that were welling up in my eyes spilling over.

"Oh," I squeaked as I accepted the tissue that Jacob handed to me.

"He made me promise to help you in whatever fashion that you would accept and to help you move past him and into the rest of your life," Jake said.

"I can't," I said, blubbering like a fool.

"You can," Jake said. "He asked that if you had children at that point that his brothers step in and make sure that his kids knew about him... and we will Leah."

He placed his hand on my swollen abdomen, his large warm hand pressed there reminded me of what Paul was missing, of what I was missing.

"We will tell this little one all about her or his father and show him or her everything that Paul would have," Jake said.

"Thank you," I cried, throwing myself into his arms.

I don't know if it was the fact that his large warm body was so much like Paul's, or if it was just the fact that Jacob had somehow managed to assuage all my fears in one fell swoop that made his arms feel so right around me. All I knew is that I wouldn't let go, unless he made me.

"You think you are ready to go be the maid of honor?" he asked, looking down at me and smiling.

Why had I never seen his smile before?

"I guess," I said, pulling away and dabbing my eyes.

"Can I carry you or would you rather travel by wolf?" he said with a wicked grin.

Playful, smiling Jacob was becoming my new favorite person.

"I think I'll take human Jacob," I said with a smile. "It would be a bitch trying to get the dog hair off this dress."

"Your wish is my command, milady," he said, scooping me up bridal style and running through the woods towards the wedding.

**.**

**Bella's POV**

**.**

I was worried bout leaving Leah and Jake together. She was so fragile emotionally right now and I really wanted her to be a part of my day. I can't really explain my attachment to the wolf girl... compassion maybe, but I think it was more the fact that I had also been an outsider in the supernatural world, and in a way I still was.

She, the lone female wolf, and me, the human who gave birth to vampire babies and lived to tell about it. Then there was the fact that I was a crying, blushing and lactating vampire... I guess we ere more alike than anything. And then there was the fact that she was living through my greatest fear. Could I live without Edward? Could I eat and move and exist without him?

That was something I never wanted to find out.

Alice was upset, muttering about the fact that Jacob Black was throwing off her timing.

"Calm down, Alice," Charlie said to her. "This is something that needs to happen."

My jumpy, bouncy, uptight sister instantly calmed and stopped her fretting.

"I guess you're right, Charlie," she said, shocking us all.

I think I loved Charlie's gift just a little bit more.

"We should go and get you and the twins seated," Carlisle said to Esme.

"Certainly," Esme said smiling at me.

I kissed both the babies and gave Esme a kiss on the cheek.

"Give that to Edward and tell him, I'll see him soon," I whispered to my mother-in-law to be.

"Certainly," she said smiling widely. "You make him so happy. Thank you."

"He makes me happy too," I replied.

Just as Carlisle, Esme and the twins moved out to join the rest of the guests, Jake arrived with Leah cradled possessively against his chest. I was happy that they seemed to have reached some understanding as the tension between Leah and the rest of the pack was very high.

"Hi," she said, blushing slightly. "You can let me down now, Jake."

Jake set her down and nodded in my direction before moving through the trees to gather with the rest of the guests.

"Ready?" Alice asked.

"More ready than I've ever been," I replied.

"Okay," Alice said. "I'll go first, then Leah you go five seconds after me, then Bella and Charlie you go five seconds after Leah."

The sounds of the piano began to fill the meadow and I briefly wondered how they managed to get a piano to the meadow. I didn't wonder long as Alice smiled at me and stepped through the trees into the meadow.

Leah grinned at me and said, "I'm so happy for you." Before I could respond she moved away and made her way out of the trees.

"You ready?" my dad asked as he help out his arm for me to grasp.

I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Completely," I said.

With my hand firmly tucked into the crook of his arm, my dad led me through the trees into the meadow.

My eyes caught the sights around me momentarily. There were wildflowers all over the ground, obviously imported as they would certainly not grow here in the winter. There were garlands of white orange blossoms strung from every available surface and a large gazebo in the very center of the meadow. Once I saw the gazebo, my eyes caught sight of Edward, and everything else around ceased to matter. Not Charlie, who was holding me tightly to keep me from running to get to Edward, not the guests, or the flowers, or the gazebo.

The only thing that mattered were the beautiful golden eyes that were focused solely on me.

My Edward.

**.**

**Edward's POV**

**.**

Leaving Bella at the house while I ran with my brothers to the meadow was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I didn't want to be so far away from her. But, as everyone so kindly pointed out, there were many people present to keep her and our children safe if need be.

Arriving at the meadow I was pleasantly surprised to see it transformed into a wedding wonderland.

Don't get me wrong, I would have happily married her on a street corner wearing jeans but as I looked around the meadow, I knew that this was perfect.

"So you think Bellie will like it, Eddie?" my big oaf of a brother asked.

"It's Edward. And her name is Bella. And yes she will love it," I answered.

There was a large gazebo in the center of our meadow and to my surprise I liked it there. I had always thought that the greatest thing about the meadow had been the fact that it was so peaceful and serene, and untouched. Now, although it was no longer untouched, it was still the most perfect place on earth... and the perfect place to make Bella mine forever.

"I like nicknames," Emmett pouted.

"Too bad," I said.

"Hmmm, I'll have to think of nicknames for the twins... Arriel Carlie Cullen.... Ari.... El.. hmmmm..." he stumbled over that, and I smiled. My baby girl would not be getting any dumb nicknames. "Okay, Jace Edward... Dude. Your kids need better names! I can't even make a single nickname!"

I smiled.

It wasn't long before the wolves joined us. As the women began to arrive, Jasper pulled me up to the gazebo to await my bride. I watched as all our friends and family moved into the meadow, looking at the all of Alice's handiwork. There were beautiful white flowers hung all around the meadow and small wild flowers were strewn along the ground, looking almost natural against the grass. White chairs were set up, allowing a long piece of white silk to act as the aisle.

Carlisle and Emmett would be at my side as my best men, while Leah and Alice would be Bella's bridesmaids. Jasper was preforming the ceremony and Rosalie decided that she would play piano for the ceremony rather than be a bridesmaid. Alice insisted that she have a matching bridesmaid's gown while Jasper's tux matched our as well. Apparently that was better for pictures.

Tanya, Kate and Irina were all acting as photographers for the day and knowing those girl's penchant for going overboard I was certain that we would have plenty of choices to look through when we returned from our honeymoon.

Bella was completely unaware that there was even a honeymoon in the works, but his desire to have his new wife and children alone for a while was overwhelming. He simply hoped she would not have any reservations about their trip.

"How did you guys manage to get the piano in here?" I asked Jasper, looking at the baby grand piano that was next to the gazebo.

"Alice had a path mapped for us," he replied.

I nodded my understanding.

Finally all the guests except for were present. I couldn't see Bella, but I knew exactly where she was. As Carlisle and Esme made their way out of the trees with the twins, I couldn't help but make my way from my position to greet my children with kisses to their sweet little cheeks. Esme happily handed them to me for a few minutes.

"Hey guys," I said to my very wide awake children. "You look so pretty Arriel."

Like every girl I have ever known, Arriel loved to be told she was pretty. She flashed a wide grin in my direction and shared an image of our time in the cabin, just the four of us.

"I love you, Baby Girl," I told her, kissing her soft baby cheeks.

"And my little man," I said addressing Jace, who was far more content and laid back. "You look so handsome. Your aunties made you some special clothes for today, didn't they?"

He looked at me and focused on the image f his clothes being made then on another of us taking them off and putting some soft jammies on him. He wanted comfort over style... I could see him and Alice going head to head in a few years.

"I love you, Little Man," I told him, kissing his fuzzy little head. "We'll take care of that as soon as they are finished taking pictures."

I handed the twins back to Esme who sat in the front row of the pretty white chairs that Alice had insisted needed to be here. Rosalie took her place at the piano and the rest of the guests found their seats. I made my way back to the gazebo with Carlisle and Emmett.

Finally everyone but Alice, Leah, Bella and Charlie were in place and Rosalie started playing. To my surprise she didn't play Pachabel's Cannon in D as we had chosen for our attempted wedding, but the lullaby that I had written for the twins.

As the soft piano music floated into the air, Alice appeared from behind the trees, floating down the fabric aisle in her own etherial way. Leah followed next and I was surprised by the grace with which the very pregnant young lady carried herself. I couldn't help but notice the tears in her eyes, but there was also a soft smile on her lips.

Then the music transitioned into the lullaby I had written for my bride. The trees parted again and my Bella was there, on her father's arm. She was stunning! I couldn't tell you what Charlie was wearing or if he smiled at all. Hell, I doubt I would have noticed if he was naked! My eyes simply watched the beautiful creature who was about to become my wife. Her eyes quickly scanned the area, until they met mine and a huge smile crossed her face. She focused solely on me as Charlie guided her down the short aisle. His hand firmly grasping hers as she looked like she was ready to run the rest of the way to me.

I smiled at her, knowing that in this exact moment I had everything that I ever wanted. Before I knew it she was at my side and Charlie was placing her hand in mine. I briefly pulled my eyes from hers, to smile at Charlie.

"You take care of my baby girl," he said, his voice thick with emotion and a lone tear streaming down his cheek.

Apparently my Bella was not the only crying vampire.

"Always," I promised him before returning my eyes to my beautiful bride.

"Hi," she said, her eyes shining.

"You look so beautiful," I mouthed to her.

"I love you," she mouthed back.

Jasper cleared his throat.

I moved with Bella to the spot Alice had designated for us to stand.

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres," Jasper said quoting 1 Corinthian 13:4-7.

"Today we are gathered to join Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen in the bonds of holy matrimony," Jasper said as I gazed at my bride's smiling face.

"Marriage is many things to many people. But to us, for our kind, it truly is forever. I watched as Bella and Edward overcame so many challenges to arrive here today. And no I am not speaking of the kidnapping, battle and visit by the maniacal fanatic former leader of the vampire world. I am going back to before then," he said smiling at us.

"Edward has been my brother for seventy years, and in that time we all watched and worried that he would be alone forever and then Bella blew into our lives. The little unassuming brown eyed girl from Phoenix...." he said, winking at Bella. "She wanted nothing more than to fade into the background, but from the very first day that wasn't to be."

She smiled at me and blushed. I smiled back and gave her a wink.

"She didn't know she had literally walked into the lions den... as a tasty little lamb, no less," Jasper said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Nobody saw it coming, not even Alice," he said smiling at Alice.

It suddenly dawned on me that I couldn't hear a single thought, not even the twins and I looked at Bella, with questioning eyes.

"I love you," she responded without opening her mouth.

I grinned at her. This truly was just for the two of us.

"After many MANY challenges, Bella manged to completely confound Mr. Dark and Brooding Vampire here," he said and I rolled my eyes. "And before the family knew it he was in love."

"Little did we all know, but so was she," he said.

"Astounding us even further, the astute little lady managed to convince an unwitting ally to help her figure out our little family secret," he said and the laughter in the crowd grew while Jake shook his head in apparent shame.

"I never did thank him for that," I said, causing even more laughter.

"And before any of us could even blink, the tasty little human was making her first visit to our home. Now I am an empath and I know how people feel. I was prepared for a scared clingy nervous little thing. Instead I got Bella, who, as soon as Esme welcomed her with a hug, never felt a drop of fear. Even when Rose tried to intimidate her," he said, smiling at Rose, who was now sitting next to Esme and cradling Jace on her lap.

"We have always maintained that Bella never did anything that was expected and that continues even now," he said. "She has completed this family in ways that we never even knew we were missing, first by loving my brother, then by bringing their two little babies into this world on her own."

Both Bella and I turned to look at our children.

"And now today they are finally getting what they most deserve, each other for all eternity," Jasper said.

"Now, everyone, Bella and Edward have chosen their own vows and will exchange them at this point. Edward..." Jasper said.

I took both of Bella's hands in my own and looked straight into her eyes.

"We really did it this time," I said first, smiling at her.

She grinned and bit her lip.

"My beautiful Bella, how much you have given me. I stand in awe of you on so many levels and I don't think I can ever thank you enough for first loving me, and then for forgiving me. Before I met you I thought I was happy. I had a great family, interesting adventures, and of course, my music..." I said, smiling at her. "Then I met you, and apart from the oh so delectable scent that drew me to you, and your mysteriously silent thoughts, everything about you pulled me in. You are so beautiful, and even now you don't understand how extraordinary you are. You have a gentle spirit and a kind heart first and foremost, and then there is everything else. You are smart, resourceful, brave, caring and self sacrificing to name just a few of the reasons I fell in love with you. I would be lying if I promised you sunshine and roses for all the rest of our days, but I will make you only one promise. Whatever comes our way; the good, the bad, the indifferent... I will stand beside you; not in front of so that I control the situation; not behind so that you control me; but beside because that is where I always want to be. You are my inspiration, the reason that I don't just exist but truly live. I love you with all that I am."

I gently reached my hands up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"Bella," Jasper said.

"Edward, when I came to Forks, I came with the motto, 'Just get in, graduate and get out'. I didn't want any complications. I didn't want to feel anything for anyone here. Keep them all at arms length. And then for some reason, the very first day, that was gone. You are the first person ever that I wanted to know. You told me once that you wanted to lure me from that class any way possible and the truth is that I would have followed you willingly," she said smiling at me. Only Bella would smile as she just admitted to willingly walking off to her execution.

"You told me more than once that you were a monster, but I have never seen that. You are truly my other half, my reason to live. The day I met you my heart awoke and my soul sang. To quote Judy Garland, 'For it is not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It is not my lips you kissed, but my soul.'. Today I happily offer you my heart and soul for all eternity, for they exist only for you. I love you."

I gently lifted her hands to my lips and kissed the back of each one. She raised her shield once more and showed me her mind once again. She showed me the day she met me, the day she figured out what we were, the day she realized that she loved me, the day I first kissed her, and the first time we made love. I am sure I looked like an absolute fool as I stood there with a grin on my face as my love showed me everything I would have longed to see.

Everyone must have known her plan as they didn't seem surprised or concerned at the long pause.

"Thank you," I whispered to her as her shield lowered back over her thoughts with a final I love you.

She grinned at me and I got lost in her beautiful golden eyes once more. We were interrupted this time by Jasper clearing his throat.

"Edward," he said smiling at me. "Do you take Bella to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you vow to hold her, love her and cherish her all the days of your life?"

"I do," I said, looking at my beautiful bride.

"And Bella," he said looking at her. "Do you take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you vow to hold him, love him and cherish him all the days of your life?"

"I do," she said, looking at me and grinning.

"Thank God!" Emmett stated.

"Then it is my great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Edward... Just kiss her already!" Jasper said, ending with a laugh.

And I did!

.

Phew!

Over 11,000 words before any author's info! I hope it was worth the wait!

**PLEASE REVIEW **and let me know what you thought.

Sara

twilightmommyof4girls


	70. Author's Note please forgive me!

Due to a family medical emergency, none of my stories will update until Monday May 17.


	71. Bella

_This story started with lots of short chapters and built up to epic length chapters. To finish, I have debated long and hard about how to do it and finally settled on short chapters instead of changing POVs throughout one or two epic chapters. There are currently 15 short chapters that will publish daily until the epilogue. They are all written and ready to go. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry for the long wait._

.

.

**Bella's POV**

"Then it is my great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Edward... Just kiss her already!" Jasper said.

Edward smiled at me as he lowered his lips to mine. Our lips met in the middle, as we kissed passionately.

"Slip her the tongue!" Emmett yelled.

A resounding 'thwack' was heard through the meadow as Emmett yelled, "Ouch! Rosie that one hurt!"

Edward and I broke apart but our eyes wouldn't let go. I was smiling so hard I felt like my face would crack.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered to me, his crooked smile perfectly in place.

"Hello, Husband," I said back, my arms still wrapped around his neck, my fingers playing with his hair.

We just looked at each other, content to finally belong to each other completely. Again the moment was broken by Emmett.

"Okay," Emmett said impatiently. "Can I hug the bride now?"

Edward growled, but Emmett paid no heed, tugging me quickly from my new husband's arms and sweeping me up in his arms to squish me tightly.

"Thank God I don't have to breath anymore," I muttered as he put me down.

"Big oaf," Rosalie snarled as she moved around her husband to offer me a hug. The next ten minutes were filled with hugs and congratulations from our gathered family and friends, and when I finally made it back to Edward's arms, it was a relief.

"We did it," he said, kissing my hand.

"We did," I smiled.

We looked around at our friends and family as they stood chatting in the meadow. Just enjoying the peace.

"Picture time!" Alice said, in a sing song voice. "The twins are awake so chop chop."

We took every possible combination of pictures known to man, mostly of just Edward and I, some with the twins and some without, but everyone got in on the pictures.

"You know, being hugely pregnant and standing in a picture with all you beautiful sparkly vampires is doing wonders for my self-esteem," Leah griped as all the ladies gathered for a couple of pictures. Her dark skin contrasting with all our pale white skin. Even little Arriel was in the picture, gathered into my arms.

"I know one man who can't take his eyes off you," I said to her.

"He's just worried that one of you vamps is going to loose it and take a snap at me," she muttered.

"It's more than that and you know it," I said to her. "He's a good guy."

"You're just trying to ditch him on me so he will leave your baby alone," she said.

"If he respected all of our wishes and they still ended up together, I'd be fine with that. I just don't like the idea that her destiny is all determined before she is a month old," I said. "Everyone deserves to have a choice."

"I don't know that I would have chosen Paul if it wasn't for the imprint," she said, as the others all moved to let the men get their pictures taken. I watched as Edward held Jace and stood with his brothers and then with both of our fathers.

"What you had with Paul was magical. And it was worth everything for this little girl in here," I said rubbing by hands against her pregnant belly. "What you could have with Jake will be a choice. You know about imprints but there is something to be said for choice."

"But am I his second choice?" she asked, looking down at Arriel who was reaching her hand up to Leah insistently.

She leaned down to my girl and took her tiny hand. Arriel's other hand was on mine and soon my mind was filled with images of Leah and Jake, and of a very grown up Arriel. Jake's arm in the picture was around Leah and they were all smiling. It was what Leah needed to see.

"Thank you," she said looking down at Arriel. Arriel unleashed one of her little smiles and kicked her feet happily, before reaching her hand down and touching mine again, insisting that she and Jace needed to eat and the yucky bottles were not going to cut it.

"I saw, Love," Edward said, appearing at my side with Jace. He held out his hand and led me towards the pavilion that he had built for our wedding. I was surprised to see that there were a bunch of pillows set up so that I could recline comfortably with the twins while still in my wedding dress. Everyone busied themselves chatting and moving around to get the food that we had for our wolf guests to eat set up while Edward helped me get into position on the pillows. Once my dress was unbuttoned enough to allow me to nurse comfortably, I sat against the pillows and took the twins, who assumed the correct position instantly.

Edward moved behind me so I could lean on him.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Extremely," I said.

"Ready for the honeymoon?" he asked.

"I am. Are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" I asked him.

"You know me better than that," he said, kissing just below my ear.

"I do," I agreed. "But you know I had to ask."

He just chuckled and pulled me in closer to him, kissing the side of my neck. We sat together, our own little family, enjoying just being together. Edward gently cradled us all in his arms, as I relaxed against him, looking down at our children. Arriel had her hand placed on my chest and I watched her visions as she passed them to me. All happy times together. Surprisingly, everyone managed to leave us alone while we dealt with the kids.

"Time to dance!" Alice announced as soon as the twins had been taken care of. Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes at his exuberant little sister, while helping me to button my dress again.

"So not the direction a husband wants to go with this," he growled softly in my ear.

I giggled in response and laid the babies against the pillows as I stood up to straighten out the dress. Jace and Arriel lay content against the pillows, their little hands connected as always. Edward took the opportunity to pull me into his arms and as he lowered his head to kiss me again, Emmett interrupted again.

"Hurry up!" Emmett yelled at us. "I want to get my party on!"

THWACK!

"Ouch, Rosie!" Emmett yelped. "You're gonna give me brain damage."

"Not possible," she growled. "You'd have to have a brain for that to happen."

"You wound me, Rose," he deadpanned, as Edward leaned his forehead against mine as everyone laughed at Emmett and Rose.

"Come on, you two," Alice said, appearing next to us with Esme. She grabbed both of our hands and tugged us towards the dance floor that had been set up. "Time to dance." Esme settled herself down next to the twins, lifting them into her arms as she watched Alice drag us towards the dance area that had been set up in the center of the meadow. Music filled the air the moment Alice let go of our hands.

Love of a Lifetime, by Firehouse, filled the meadow. Edward pulled me into his arms and lowered his mouth to my ear as he sang along with the lyrics.

_I guess the time was right for us to say__  
__We'd take our time and live our lives together day by day__  
__We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer__  
__We know our dreams can all come true with love that we can share_

_With you I never wonder - will you be there for me__  
__With you I never wonder - you're the right one for me_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime__  
__A love to last my whole life through__  
__I finally found the love of a lifetime__  
__Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime_

_With every kiss our love is like brand-new__  
__And every star up in the sky was made for me and you__  
__Still we both know that the road is long__  
__(But) we know that we will be together because our love is strong_

_I finally found the love of a lifetime  
A love to last my whole life through  
I finally found the love of a lifetime  
Forever in my heart, I finally found the love of a lifetime_

"I love you," I said, looking up at him.

"As I love you," he said, lowering his lips to meet mine.


	72. Charlie's POV

_This chapter is short and sweet... but then again, Charlie Swan isn't a man of many words. Edward's POV of the honeymoon coming up on Monday._

_._

_._

_._

**Charlie's POV**

"Get a room," Emmett hollered as Bella and Edward kissed following their first dance.

THWACK!

"Rose," he whined, rubbing his head. She glared at him and he sighed, walking a little ways away while still rubbing his head. The boy would never learn.

Bella blushed slightly as she and Edward pulled away from each other, reluctantly. I was glad she hadn't lost that ability with her change. From the way Edward ran his finger reverently along her cheek, I could tell I wasn't alone in that sentiment.

"It's time for the father daughter dance," Alice announced, flitting over to pull me away from my spot next to Dora. I followed along, smiling, unable to wait to dance with my girl.

Edward stepped away from Bella as soon as I entered the make shift dance floor. I shook his hand and smiled. He loved her and their children with all his heart, and that was all a father could ask for. Once Edward stepped back, I focused all my attention on my girl.

"You look beautiful, Bells," I said to my little girl, all dolled up in her wedding dress. I am certain I was completely biased, but I had never seen a more lovely bride.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said smiling up at me.

No father thinks they have enough time with their little girl. And maybe me, more than most. I had missed so much when Renee and I split. Watching Bella grow up from a distance and in short visits once or twice a year wasn't enough. I missed her so much. But that pain was nothing compared to the time I spent thinking my girl was gone. In that time I vowed that if I ever got the chance, I would spend the rest of my days showing my little girl what she meant to me.

And now I would have that chance.

I gathered her in my arms as the music started.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_  
_Lost in the moment and each others face_  
_So much in love your alone in this place_  
_Like there's nobody else in the world_  
_I was enough for her not long ago_  
_I was her number one_  
_She told me so_  
_And she still means the world to me_  
_Just so you know_  
_So be careful when you hold my girl_  
_Time changes everything_  
_Life must go on_  
_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_  
_And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
_But it still hard to give her away_  
_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful women with you_  
_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_  
_The one that I read all those fairy tales to_  
_And tucked into bed all those nights_  
_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_  
_It was only a matter of time_

_But I loved her first and I held her first_  
_And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
_But its still hard to give her away_  
_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_  
_When she first smiled at me_  
_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

The song was perfect. Of course, Alice had chosen it but it said everything I wanted to but never could.

"I love you, Bells," I said to my daughter, rubbing the tear off her cheek. "I'm so happy that I get to spend an eternity being your dad."

"I love you too, Daddy," she said, hugging me.

"My turn to dance with the bride," Emmett yelled.

THWACK!

"Volume, Emmett!" Rosalie hissed, as Emmett rubbed the back of his head. I couldn't help but laugh at the hulking man-child.

"Sorry Emmett," Carlisle said, stepping in front of his son and claiming Bella's hand. Esme pulled Edward onto the dance floor and I returned to my spot next to Dora, kissing her hand lovingly.

I watched my daughter smile as her father-in-law spun her around gracefully. I was still getting used to this new life, my indestructible body, and endless time. Bella seemed to take to it like a duck to water. She had never seemed comfortable in her own skin before, clumsy and always seeming too wise for her years, yet so uncertain. But here was that same little girl, brimming with confidence, graceful, accepted, valued and loved. I couldn't ask for more.

"She seems made for this life," Dora whispered.

"She was," I answered, no uncertainty at all.

As the song ended Emmett was nearly bouncing waiting for his turn to dance with the bride. When he was finally given the shot, he held her with such tenderness and proceeded to waltz her around the makeshift floor. Edward and Rosalie danced together but both of their eyes were locked on Bella and Emmett, both smiling indulgently at their spouses.

"So Charlie," Alice said, popping up at my side. "When do I get to plan your wedding?"

"I believe that is up to my mate," I said, looking at Dora. I knew that at some point we would marry but I didn't feel any pressure one way or another.

"We have time," Dora said. "But I know who to call when we decide." I kissed her hand again and pulled her towards the dance floor.

The afternoon was spent dancing and having fun with family and friends. I managed to spend most of my time in the arms of my mate but still managed to dance with most of the Cullens. Before I knew it, it was time to see Bella and Edward and the twins off on their honeymoon, and even though I knew I'd see them again in a couple of weeks, it still felt like forever.

"You take care of my girl and my grandkids," I said to Edward, shaking his hand as Esme and Rosalie loaded the twins into the back of the car.

"With my life," he responded. Good answer.

I watched as Jake, the kid I had always hoped would be my son-in-law, said his goodbyes to Bella. I hadn't been certain of this whole imprinting thing. The thought that he held some claim over my baby granddaughter did not sit well with me. Billy explained that imprinting wasn't always a romantic thing and that since Jake had growing feelings for Leah, he felt it would be more of a protective thing than anything else. I still wasn't going to let him spend too much time with her, and I could tell from the look on Edward's face that he was in total agreement.

"You be safe," I said to Bella as she hugged me.

"Always," Bella said.

With more hugs and handshakes, the newlyweds hopped into their car and made the journey to Seattle. They would be spending two weeks on a private island that Carlisle and Esme had in the south. The wolves were heading home from here, except for Leah and Jake, who would be heading to Alaska with the family. Leah's pregnancy was progressing too fast for regular medical personnel to deal with and Carlisle offered to care for her there. Jake wasn't about to let her go alone, and came along as her protector.

Alice and Rosalie, along with Jasper and Emmett, were dismantling everything from the wedding, returning the meadow to it's previously pristine state, with the exception of the gazebo, which Edward had asked to be left for whenever he and Bella returned.

"Are you ready, Charlie?" Carlisle asked.

"I suppose," I said. I moved toward the Mercedes and climbed into the back with Dora, as Carlisle and Esme took the front. Forks had been my home my whole life and now I was leaving. I thought I'd be sad, feel the loss of the little town, but I had everything I needed. My mate, my daughter, my grandkids, and good friends. I was blessed.


	73. The Honeymoon - EPOV

_**I have moved back to the format I used when I began writing this story. Short chapters. They will all be in different points of view. First up is Edward! Enjoy!**_

EPOV

I stared at her as she watched our children nurse. The look of pure love and adoration was etched on her face. Contentment radiated off of the babies, as they lay cradled across her chest eating their morning meal. She was reclined on the bed, a sheet draped loosely across her lower body. Her hair was rumpled, much like it had always been in the mornings when she had slept all night. Now, sleep was not what we did all night. Especially since we had reached Isle Esme for our honeymoon. I knew I could watch her like that forever and never blink, never move. I had never seen anything more breathtaking.

"What are you looking at?" my wife of ten days asked, finally pulling her eyes away from the children to notice me staring. She bit her lip as she had always done, a light blush covering her cheeks. I loved that she had kept some of her human traits, though she wasn't so sure.

"You," I responded, staring at her unabashedly.

"We're in paradise," she said, motioning her head to the window, "and yet you keep staring at me."

"You are far more beautiful than anything I could ever see outside," I told her honestly.

"I'm just feeding the babies, my hair is a mess, and I'm not even dressed. Well, except for this sheet," she said.

"Exactly," I said to her. "And you are perfect. I could watch you for a thousand years and never tire of it. I have never seen anything more beautiful."

"You're a cheese-ball, Husband," she said shaking her head and giggling softly, not wanting to disturb the twins, who were slowly nodding off.

"But still you love me," I said, smirking at her.

"That I do," she said, looking down at our children before looking back at me.

"And I love you," I told her as I met her eyes. "With all that I am and ever will be."

"Ditto," she said cheekily. She looked down at the babies again and smiled contently and I went back to watching her. Soon their suckling had almost completely stopped and I knew it was time for their morning nap. I loved naptime.

"They're almost done," I said, smiling at her. I didn't need any special gift to know that both Jace and Arriel were completely sated. It seemed to radiate off of them the same way that it does for most freshly fed newborns. Bella pulled herself back slightly, to unlatch the babies. She pulled the sheet up, covering herself before adjusting the babies to burp them.

"Who?" I asked, ready to take one of them to help.

"Arriel," she said as she pulled Jace further up against her chest and began the process of burping him. I pulled Arriel from her place at her mother's chest and laid her against my own, moving next to Bella on the bed. Arriel reached her hand out placing it against my chin and began to share her thoughts with me. She showed me pictures of the beach and sky, pictures of the crib that she and Jace shared in the blue bedroom and pictures of Bella, Jace and myself. As I pated her back the pictures got soft around the edges as they took on a more dreamlike quality, until she fell asleep.

"I think this is as close to heaven as it gets," Bella said, as she leaned against me.

I pulled her against me with my free arm, and inhaled her scent.

"I think you might be right," I said. "Maybe we should just stay here forever."

"That sounds wonderful. But there is a slight problem with that plan," she said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"They'd find us," she said.

"Who?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Everyone," she laughed. "We've been gone ten days and already the phone calls are getting more and more frequent."

"Hey," I said. "It's been a whole 51 minutes since anyone has called." We both laughed, but before we were even done, the ringing phone interrupted us once more, making Bella laugh even harder, while I shook my head and reached to answer it.

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"Edward," Charlie said gruffly. His voice had been one of the most common ones that had called since Bella and I had left for our honeymoon. Well it was a tie between him and Carlisle, though Alice and Rosalie were also well represented.

"Hey, Chief," I said, shaking my head.

"How are you guys doing? Are Bella and the babies okay?"

"We're all perfect," Bella answered, having heard everything her father had said.

"Good," he said. "I worry..."

"We're great, Chief," I said, placing a soft kiss on Bella's forehead.

"So you'll be home in four days," he said.

"Actually," Bella said, placing a kiss on my chest, before smiling mischievously. "I think we may stay a few more days...maybe even a couple of more weeks."

"WHAT?" the voices of more than just Charlie said.

Bella and I both laughed before informing our nosy family that we would indeed be on the plane home as planned and then hanging up.

Our honeymoon had been as close to perfect as you could get. We spent hours lost in each other, only interrupted by our miracles, our little Jace and Arriel.

"Beach?" Bella asked, standing up and letting the sheet that had covered her, drop away. Jace was still cradled to her chest, sleeping contently against her marble skin, which somehow seemed to mold to cradle our children. I groaned looking at her, and she smirked cheekily at me.

"Of course," I said, reaching out to pat her pert behind.

"Insatiable," Bella chastised, stepping away from me. Her tone was firm, though her smile gave her away.

"For you," I said, placing my hand back on Arriel and standing quickly with her cradled to my chest. "Always."

We laid the twins side by side in the little basinet that we had brought for them to sleep in. Bella slipped into the bathroom, returning in a tiny royal blue bikini that only covered the barest minimum. I bit back the groan and went to grab my own suit. Once we were both dressed, I grabbed the basinet and carried it to the shady spot on the beach where the twins had often napped. Once they were completely settled, I swung my wife into my arms.

"I think you have far too much on, Mrs. Cullen," I growled, gently grabbing the offending material that covered her bottom. "We are all alone on this island with no one around for miles."

"Well, Mr. Cullen," she said, huskily. "The only hitch in that plan is little miss Arriel."

"She's a baby," I said, confused since the babies had often seen her topless at the very least.

"Yes, she is a baby. A very gifted baby who loves to show people her memories," Bella clarified. "And I am not only doing this for myself..."

"Really?" I asked her, playfully. I was secretly glad that she had thought about our daughter's ability. I certainly had not taken it into consideration. Granted, that was most likely due to the fact that whenever she was near me, it wasn't my brain that did most of the thinking.

"Your chest is not the only part of your anatomy that glitters in the sun," she giggled. "And Emmett would never let you forget it if he got a glimpse of ummm, that!"

"You are far too smart for your own good, Mrs. Cullen," I said, pulling her more firmly against me, and growling softly against the skin of her neck.

"I love you Edward Cullen," she said to me,

"And I love you Isabella Cullen, for now and for always," I told her.

I pulled her into the water, making sure we were out of sight of the babies before spending the next two hours worshipping her the way I wanted.

The remaining days of our honeymoon passed way too quickly. The constant phone calls were increasing in frequency as the family hounded us mercilessly. I was ready to throw all the phones as far into the ocean as possible, and I would have too, if I hadn't known that the entire family would have arrived on the island within hours if I did so. We both tried to be gracious and I thought we were succeeding, until finally, my beloved newborn wife had had enough.

"Look," she snapped when she opened the phone only 22 minutes after the previous call. "If we get one more disruption in the next 24 hours, we won't come home at all."

"But..." Alice had muttered, not used to Bella losing her temper.

"Alice we are on our honeymoon," Bella said firmly. "Would you bother Rose and Emmett?"

"No, but..."

"What about Carlisle and Esme?" Bella asked.

"Of course not, but..."

"Would you want anyone calling you and Jasper as often as people have called us?"

"No!" Alice relented.

"Just 24 hours," Bella said. "That's all we ask. Please!"

"We all agree," Alice said with a sigh.

"Thank you," Bella sighed with relief.

"We should have thought of that days ago," I chuckled as Bella placed the phone back on the dresser.

"It would never have worked then," Bella sighed. "But now… I am just looking to the next ten uninterrupted hours."

"What should we do with all of our time?" I asked. The twins had just been put down for the night in the blue bedroom, meaning Bella and I were finally alone… and with no fear of a ringing phone to interrupt us…

"I think I may have a few ideas," Bella said, dropping the white silky robe that had covered her body after she fed the babies and we put them down for the night.

"Me too," I growled, pulling her towards the bed.

The bed didn't survive until morning.


End file.
